


Wicked Game

by ItsasUmbrella



Series: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón: Entre brujas y dragones [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, El problema vendrá con la tensión sexual, F/M, Hipo y Astrid se odian mucho al principio, Lleno de brujas, Witch Astrid, algunas buenas y otras no tan buenas, pero esa es otra historia, pero luego saben llevarse mejor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 272,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: En una noche de insomnio Hipo salva a una bruja llamada Astrid de ser asesinada por su propio Aquelarre. Como castigo, su reina les maldice con no poder separarse hasta que uno de ellos muera. Ambos buscarán la forma de romper el hechizo y descubrirán que su vínculo es más complejo de lo que pensaban. Witch AU.





	1. La Bruja

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia de brujas, dragones y humanos que aparecen en el momento más inoportuno. Es una historia localizada en un universo alternativo de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón, en el que existen brujas y aquelarres. Como los dragones, hay brujas buenas y brujas malvadas. Es una historia de aprendizaje, amistad y probablemente de amor.
> 
> Escribo esto para mejorar mis dotes de escritora y porque me apetecía contar una historia como esta. Así que si eres paciente te animo a que la sigas. Me inspiro en las leyendas de brujería de mi región, siempre en el canon de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Los nombres de los personajes están escritos en el castellano de España. No sé con que frecuencia publicaré esta historia, pero prometo esforzarme con que no haya mucho tiempo entre los capítulos. No dudes en escribir un comentario para compartir tus críticas, opiniones y/o visiones.
> 
> El título lo inspira la canción "Wicked Game" de Chris Isaak, aunque la versión adecuada sería la de Ursine Vulpine.
> 
> Todos los personajes de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a las/los realizadoras/es de las películas.
> 
> Advertencia: contiene escenas de violencia leve.

* * *

 

No había sido buena idea salir a volar aquella noche. Es más, había sido una idea terrible. Pero Hipo llevaba mal el insomnio. Las largas horas en vela, despierto como un búho, mirando el techo mientras escuchaba los estridentes ronquidos de su padre y la respiración acompasada de Desdentao estaban pasándole factura. A veces se entretenía dibujando o diseñando alguna optimización para su traje de vuelo, pero la mayoría de veces se dedicaba a mirar el techo esperanzado de que se dormiría ya sólo por el aburrimiento. Sin embargo, nunca conseguía conciliar el sueño hasta después de entrar el amanecer.

Al principio pensó que sería por el estrés. Las nuevas responsabilidades adquiridas como heredero de su padre, el entrenamiento de los nuevos cadetes de la academia y su trabajo en la herrería no le daban respiro. Había tenido que abandonar el mapa y restado horas de vuelo con Desdentao, cosa que al dragón no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia. Pero el agotamiento nunca le llevaba a conciliar el sueño, sino más bien lo contrario. Estaba tan cansado que era incapaz de dormir. Aquello hacía que no sólo fuera menos eficiente en sus labores, sino que ya habían sido dos las ocasiones en las que había estado apunto de caerse en mitad de un vuelo porque se quedaba dormido y había olvidado engancharse el arnés. Su padre se enfureció tanto con él que le había prohibido volar hasta que se recuperase. Pero Hipo lo había probado todo: contar Terrores Terribles, infusiones para el sueño de Gothi, ejercicios de meditación… Todo. Y seguía sin conciliar el sueño.

Aquella noche en particular sintió que había llegado al límite. Apenas podía respirar del agobio que le invadía entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Despertó a Desdentao y éste, de mala gana, aceptó salir a volar. Salieron por la ventana sigilosos, aunque sabían que era difícil despertar a Estoico. Irónicamente, ahora que no debía estar alerta ante la probabilidad de un ataque de dragones, dormía con tal profundidad que ni un huracán podía despertarle.

Se aseguró el arnés y salieron disparados a la oscuridad bañada por la luz de la luna llena. Se arrepintió de no haber cogido el casco, ya que el aire frío chocó contra su cara cómo si fuese pequeñas agujas. Sin embargo, la ansiedad había desaparecido. Echaba de menos volar y el silencio de la noche era un alivio para su oídos acostumbrados a quejas y peticiones de sus compatriotas.

—Demos un par de vueltas por la isla, campeón —comentó él sonriente—. No necesitamos ir muy lejos.

Desdentao ronroneó, contento de poder estirar sus alas, aunque fueran a horas intempestivas. No hicieron nada extraordinario -para alivio del dragón, Hipo sabía bien que Desdentao odiaba con todo su ser sus experimentos con el traje de vuelo-, se dedicaron sólo a disfrutar del frescor de la noche.

Sin embargo, había sido una idea terrible salir aquella noche. Hipo lo supo un rato después, pero cuando la hoguera captó su atención en una cala al otro extremo de la isla no se lo habría imaginado. Al principio imaginó que sería alguien que se habría perdido en la noche y había acampado a la espera del amanecer. Pero tampoco descartó invasores o cazadores de dragones. No obstante, a medida que se acercaban Hipo pensó que la hoguera era demasiado grande como para que fueran simples enemigos. Cuando aterrizaron en el bosque y se acercaron a la cala ocultos por el bosque, podía escuchar unos tétricos cantos en una lengua que desconocía.

Hipo jamás se esperó encontrarse con un escenario como aquel.

La cala estaba llena de mujeres bailando y cantando alrededor de la hoguera. Todas vestían de negro. Hipo le costó entender la escena. ¿Quiénes eran ellas? ¿Y de dónde habían salido? No reconoció a ninguna de esas mujeres de la aldea. Es más, algunas eran claramente extranjeras por sus pieles oscuras. Otras, en cambio, si pasaban por mujeres vikingas corrientes, aunque había poca normalidad en ellas. Desdentao se movió nervioso y empujó a Hipo en dirección al bosque para que se fueran de allí. Hipo frunció el ceño extrañado por el comportamiento del dragón, quién rara vez mostraba signos de cobardía.

—Sólo es un grupo de mujeres bailando ¿Qué tiene eso de peligroso? —le murmuró Hipo.

El dragón le lanzó una mirada de circunstancias que el humano decidió ignorar. Por algún motivo se sentía demasiado atraído ante la peculiar escena. Entonces divisó una figura arrodillada junto a la hoguera, tan cerca que era probable que se estuviera quemando, pero no mostró signos de movimiento.

De repente, las mujeres dejaron de bailar y cantar. Una de ellas, quien lucía una corona de flores y portaba un báculo más grande que ella, se acercó a la figura y la agarró del pelo. La arrastró con violencia por el suelo hasta ponerla a una distancia prudente de la hoguera. Era otra mujer vestida de negro, pero la poca visibilidad sólo le permitió ver que era una mujer rubia y aparentemente joven. El poco diálogo que pudo escuchar era en un idioma que no había escuchado en su vida, pero Hipo sabía que la joven rubia estaba en problemas, aunque ésta no mostró resistencia alguna cuando la mujer de la corona de flores empezó a golpearla con violencia con su báculo. El resto de mujeres observaban la trifulca en silencio.

Hipo supo que tenía que hacer algo o acabarían matando a la joven. Hizo una señal a Desdentao para que le siguiera, el dragón se negó.

—Oye, este no es el momento para que te pongas gallito —se quejó Hipo—. Esa chica está en problemas y cómo entenderás no voy a poder yo sólo con ese grupo de mujeres.

Un quejido hizo que Hipo volviera a mirar la escena. La mujer rubia se revolvía en el suelo del dolor. Pero esta vez no estaba recibiendo golpes. La mujer de la corona de flores sólo tenía alzada la mano a su dirección. Esta vez sí se asustó de verdad ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué esa chica se retorcía de esa forma cuando no la estaban tocando? ¿Y por qué ninguna de las otras mujeres la socorría?

Se dirigió a Desdentao desesperado y el dragón le dijo con la mirada:

—Luego no digas que no te he avisado.

Montó sobre el dragón y volaron en dirección a las mujeres. El silbido del vuelo del Furia Nocturno las asustó. La mujer de la corona de flores liberó a la rubia tan pronto los oyó. Hipo esperó un ataque por su parte, pero muchas huyeron, no al bosque sino al cielo. Aquello le asustó muchísimo. ¿Mujeres volando? ¿Sin dragón? Era imposible. La mujer de la corona de flores no se movió, ni siquiera cuando Desdentao lanzó su plasma a una distancia prudente como advertencia.

Su presencia era imponente. Su cabello, del color del fuego, y sus ojos negros intimidaron a Hipo, aunque se esforzó en simularlo. Una vez más, se arrepintió en no llevar su casco, debía lucir ridículo montado sobre un Furia Nocturna con su ropa de dormir. La mujer le señaló con el báculo y habló en su idioma:

—Maestro de dragones, has interrumpido nuestra ceremonia de sacrificio y, por ello, mereces el peor de los castigos. Es por eso que cargarás con esta paria traidora de su raza hasta el fin de tus días. ¡Que la Diosa sea testigo de ello!

Hipo sintió un doloroso en el fondo de su cabeza, como si un Nader Mortífero hubiera lanzado una de sus púas contra su cráneo. El dolor era inmenso y un zumbido inundó sus oídos. Pensó que se desmayaría, pero tan pronto apareció el dolor también desapareció.

—¿Q-qué he pasado? —se tocó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba sudando.

—Ahora tu vida está vinculada a la de ella —señaló a la joven inconsciente en el suelo—. Ese será tu castigo.

Y con esas palabras se fue volando. Desdentao lanzó otro plasma, pero ya era tarde. Había desaparecido. Hipo, todavía confundido, corrió a socorrer a la joven. Tenía la cara amorotonada, pero Hipo vio enseguida que aquella joven sería más o menos de su edad. Llevaba las mismas vestiduras que aquellas mujeres y su cabello rubio, del color del sol, caía sobre su cara.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¡Despierta, por favor! —le llamó Hipo mientras la incorporaba entre sus brazos.

La mujer hizo un gesto de dolor y siseó. Parpadeó un par de veces y se miraron a los ojos. Hipo se quedó fascinado. Su ojos eran del color del cielo en pleno verano. Ella le observó desorientada al principio, pero la cólera se dibujó pronto en su rostro. Le dijo algo en un idioma que no entendió. Su incomprensión le molestó aún más. Clavó el codo en sus costillas y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Hipo hecho un ovillo por el dolor.

La mujer no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso, corrió hacia al agua y saltó. Al parecer, ambos esperaban que ella saliera volando, pero no se dio el caso.

Volvió a saltar.

Nada.

La mujer se giró, esta vez asustada, y fue en dirección a la hoguera. Hipo se incorporó con ayuda de Desdendao y corrió en su dirección aterrado por la posibilidad de que la mujer se pudiera arrojar al fuego. Pero ésta se paró en seco, demasiado próxima para no sentir el calor abrasante en su cara. Para cuando Hipo la alcanzó, tenía el brazo derecho entero metido en el fuego. Iba a apartarla cuando la mujer se giró en su dirección y sintió una fuerza inmensa empujándolo al sentido contrario. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero aquella fuerza le pilló tan de sorpresa que le cortó la respiración. Por suerte, Desdentao lo atrapó al vuelo.

La mujer se acercó, amenazante y peligrosa, e Hipo se preguntó en qué buena hora se le había ocurrido la terrible idea de pasar su noche de insomnio fuera de casa. Se fijó en el brazo derecho de la joven. Estaba intacto. Hipo se convenció a sí mismo que era imposible, que todo aquello debía ser una pesadilla. La mujer alzó de nuevo el brazo, dispuesta a lanzarle por los aires una vez más, pero Desdentao se puso delante de él, con los dientes fuera y dispuesto a atacar. Lanzó un rugido y la mujer se paró en seco.

—¿Por qué le defiendes? Su especie ha masacrado a miles de los tuyos.

Así que sabía hablar su idioma. Aunque no parecía un gran consuelo.

—Los dragones son criaturas pacíficas, Desdentao jamás me haría daño —comentó Hipo con las manos levantadas en son de paz.

—No hablaba contigo —respondió la mujer con voz cortante.

Desdentao parecía tan confundido como él. Volvió a rugir, aunque esta vez con más timidez.

—¿Tu amigo? ¿Un humano? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no lo eres tú también? —inquirió Hipo.

—¡No estoy hablando contigo! —chilló ella— ¿Y cómo te atreves a ponerme a tu altura? ¡Soy una bruja del Aquelarre del Sabbat! ¡Jamás podría comparárseme con un simple humano como tú!

¿Bruja? Hipo había oído hablar de ellas. Meras leyendas. No eran criaturas comunes en estos lares y mucho menos concordaban a las mujeres que él había visto esa noche. ¿Mujeres que volaban sin necesidad de un dragón? ¿Que no se quemaban? ¿Que lanzaban a la gente por los aires con un leve gesto de la muñeca? Estaba claro, el insomnio le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ahora tenía visiones. No pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —replicó la bruja molesta.

—Dímelo tú que eres la bruja —respondió Hipo con sorna—. Debería estar contento porque creo que estoy durmiendo, aunque esto sea una pesadilla.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —la bruja volvió a levantar la mano a su dirección e Hipo y Desdentao se pusieron en guardia— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo demonios nos has encontrado?

—Soy Hipo, estaba sobrevolando la zona cuando me encontré con vuestra hoguera.

—¿Sobrevolando? —miró a Desdentao y se fijó en la silla de montar que tenía sobre su lomo— ¿Un simple humano ha conseguido domar a un Furia Nocturna? No me lo creo.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y se giró en dirección a Desdentao. La mujer frunció el ceño.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?

—A mi casa, a ver si así consigo despertarme de este mal sueño —replicó molesto mientras se acomodaba sobre Desdentao.

—No puedes dejarme aquí sola, no sé dónde estoy —corrió a su dirección pero Desdentao le respondió con un gruñido poco amigable que hizo que se parara en seco—. Deberías vigilar tu lengua, reptil.

—¿Es cierto que le entiendes? —preguntó Hipo, simulando desinterés.

—Todas las brujas entendemos a los dragones, pero no nos llevamos muy bien entre nuestras especies.

—Me pregunto por qué —comentó Hipo con cierto tono de amargura.

—Lo mismo deberíais preguntaros los humanos, podremos llevarnos mal, pero nosotras al menos no nos dedicamos a asesinarlos.

Hipo le lanzó una mirada envenenada y acomodó su prótesis sobre la palanca. La chica le observó curiosa, aunque seguía habiendo furia en sus ojos.

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora? —preguntó Hipo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La mujer de la corona de flores dijo algo así como que eras una paria traidora de tu especie, por lo que entiendo que estás sola.

La mujer se vio dolida por sus palabras, miró en dirección al cielo.

—Supongo que se acabó. Estoy fuera, ya no podré volar ni volver nunca más —murmuró.

—¿Fuera de qué? —quiso saber Hipo.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió ella cortante.

Hipo se estaba cansando de su hostilidad y notaba que el cansancio le estaba invadiendo de nuevo. Le dolía el omoplato izquierdo de cuando Desdentao le había atrapado en el vuelo. Para ser una pesadilla, el dolor se sentía demasiado real.

—Bien, pues señora bruja, me voy. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

—Me llamo Astrid y necesito que me cuentes que más te dijo esa mujer —hizo un amago de acercarse, pero Desdentao mostró los dientes con poca simpatía.

Hipo acarició a Desdentao para calmarle. Por primera vez, sintió cierta fragilidad en aquella mujer.

—Me dijo que era ser terrible por interrumpir una ceremonia de sacrificio o algo así y que tendría que cargar contigo por el resto de mis días —suspiró—. Luego hizo una cosa rara que hizo que me doliera la cabeza y dijo que estábamos vinculados como castigo. Evidentemente, eso es una tontería.

La cara de Astrid era un poema. Se había quedado blanca como la cera. Llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a hablar para sí misma:

—Por eso no me ha matado. Quiere vincularme con un humano amante de dragones para que malviva con los de su especie. Por la Diosa, la muerte habría sido mejor que esto.

Hipo no quiso escuchar nada más. Quería despertarse ya. Movió la palanca en señal de despegue para Desdentao y se fueron. Escuchó la voz de Astrid a su espalda, pero la ignoró. Después oyó un trueno, seguido de la lluvia de relámpagos. Mientras huían a duras penas de aquellas corrientes de energía, Hipo creyó escuchar unos sollozos en lo más hondo de su cabeza. El dolor había vuelto y no era capaz de escuchar los atronadores relámpagos porque le zumbaban los oídos. Cruzaron la isla, ya libres de la tormenta eléctrica de Astrid, aunque el cielo estaba inundado de nubes negras como el azabache. La tormenta había despertado a varias personas de la aldea, pero por suerte ninguno le avistó colándose por su ventana. Hipo fue a la cama dando eses, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Al final cayó inconsciente mientras escuchab la voz de Bocón despertando a su padre.

Se despertó a mediodía. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, aunque le zumbaban levemente los oídos. Desdentao no estaba en su sitio y su padre tampoco se hallaba en casa. Intentó comer algo, pero tenía el estómago cerrado. La pesadilla de la noche anterior había sido demasiado vívido. El frío nocturno, las brujas bailando y cantando alrededor de la hoguera, la bruja pelirroja con la corona de flores y Astrid. Le fascinaba que pudiera acordarse tan bien de su rostro amorotonado marcado por la ira y la apatía hacia su presencia. No obstante, estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias le habría parecido hermosa.

Estaba todavía ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando su padre apareció.

—¡Veo que te has despertado! Estabas tan profundamente dormido que no he querido despertarte esta mañana.

—Gracias, papá —dijo Hipo un tanto avergonzado. Sabía que su padre estaba muy preocupado por su insomnio y sabía que había estado mirando remedios con Gothi para solucionarlo—. ¿Alguna novedad en mi ausencia?

—La verdad es que sí ¡Tengo una buena noticia! Hemos encontrado ayudante para Gothi.

—¿Ya? —aquello era extraño. Gothi había expresado su deseo de retirarse, pero era consciente que para ello necesitaba una aprendiz. Ser la curandera de la aldea conllevaba años de estudio, pero no estaba en nuestra lista de prioridades— ¿Y quién es?

—No la conoces, es una muchacha de una isla vecina que pasaba por aquí —explicó su padre mientras le cogía un trozo de manzana de su desayuno—. Gothi se ha mostrado encantada con ella, parece que la chica ya tiene experiencia previa en medicina, sobre todo en campos de batalla. Es de tu edad.

Aquello sonaba cada vez más extraño. Era raro que personas de otras aldeas se pasearan por allí. La simpatía de los habitantes de Mema por los dragones no levantaban pasiones en el archipiélago, aunque tampoco suponía un conflicto. ¿Quién querría enfrentarse contra una isla cuyos habitantes montan dragones? No era la idea más inteligente.

—¡Oh! ¡Está justo ahí! —exclamó Estoico mirando por la ventana— ¡Ven hijo! ¡Has de conocerla!

El entusiasmo de su padre le tenía preocupado, pero no se atrevió a discutir. Un pequeño grupo rodeaba a Gothi y a la muchacha. Vestía como cualquier mujer vikinga en invierno: pieles, falda,  _leggins_  y botas. Tenía el pelo rubio, del color del sol, recogido en una trenza muy complicada y llevaba una cinta sobre su cabeza, como símbolo de su soltería. Ella le daba la espalda y estaba riéndose con algo que le estaba contando Patapez.

—¡Astrid! —le llamó el Jefe y a Hipo se le paró el corazón. No podía ser verdad— ¡Ven a conoce a mi hijo, Hipo! ¡El orgullo de Isla Mema!

Ella se giró. Sus ojos azules, como el cielo en verano, se clavaron en los suyos. Esperó que no hubiera reconocimiento entre ellos, pero lo hubo. Ella sonrió y se acercó a darle la mano. Sintió un calambre que le paralizó.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Hipo —dijo Astrid sin apartar la mirada y apretando tan fuerte su mano hasta el punto de hacerle daño—. Estoy convencida de que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy pero que muy bien.

Y en ese momento Hipo supo que estaba ante la persona que sería su ruina por el resto de sus días.

Xx.


	2. El pacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Segundo capítulo de Wicked Game. Vamos poquito a poco. Las cosas no son fáciles para ninguno de los dos, pero aceptemos que Hipo parte con desventaja.
> 
> Todos los personajes de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y a las/los realizadoras/es de las películas.

Una parte de él se decía que aquello sólo era un conjunto de casualidades. Que la bruja era un mal sueño y que esta Astrid era una mujer perfectamente normal. Pero mientras todos veían a una joven vikinga extrovertida y guapa, él vió en sus ojos aquel halo sobrenatural, frío y calculador. Sin embargo, más allá del calambre que provocó cuando se dieron la mano, Astrid cuidó en no mostrarle señas de reconocimiento. Hipo sintió un nudo en el estómago, preocupado por tener a un ser tan peligroso tan cerca e integrada en la población.  


La sobreexcitación de las personas de su alrededor era abrumadora. Si no se tenía en cuenta que Astrid era una bruja ignífuga capaz de lanzar a cualquiera por los aires con un leve movimiento de muñeca, era una buena noticia que Gothi hubiera encontrado una ayudante. Pero no era para montar una fiesta. Y parecía que toda la aldea estaba dispuesta en hacer un banquete en honor a la futura gran curandera de Isla Mema. 

—Papá, el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina ¿No crees que es un poco inconsciente organizar una cena en honor a una desconocida cuando estamos todavía recopilando recursos para sobrevivir al invierno? —le preguntó Hipo a su padre cuando estuvieron lo bastante apartados para que no les escucharan.

—Hijo, tienes que aprender a disfrutar del momento y las buenas nuevas —respondió su padre sonriente.

—¿Que Gothi haya encontrado una ayudante de la noche a la mañana? Papá, no sabemos quién es esta mujer, me parece muy precipitado aceptarla sin más.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Astrid parece una persona totalmente fiable!

—¿Y qué razones tienes para justificarme que eso es así?

Por primera vez, Hipo notó cierta consciencia en los ojos de su padre. Se frotó la barba y se quedó pensativo. 

—¿Acaso sospechas de ella, hijo?

Hipo quería contarle los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, pero había algo dentro de él que se lo impedía. Sabía que iba a sonar como un loco y que su padre no le iba a creer. ¿Brujas? ¿En Mema? Menuda majadería. Temía que su padre lo asociara a sus problemas de insomnio, por lo que decidió inventarse algo más razonable. 

—¿Y si es una espía? —improvisó Hipo.

—¿Espía? ¿De quién? —inquirió Estoico sorprendido.

—¿Cazadores de dragones, quizás? 

Su padre ladeó la cabeza confundido, pero sabía que su argumentación no era mala. Ya habían tenido encontronazos con cazadores de dragones en el pasado ¿Quién decía que una joven salida de la nada como Astrid no podía ser una espía? Era una mentira sostenible que podía ayudarle a echarla de la isla. Hipo abrió la boca para darle más argumentos cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

—Muchas gracias por aceptarme en vuestra aldea, Jefe.

Astrid sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sabía que estaban hablando de ella. Su padre enrojeció de la vergüenza e Hipo arqueó una ceja con escepticismo. Era muy raro que su padre se avergonzara por nada. 

—Hola Astrid, Hipo y yo estábamos hablando del banquete de esta noche —comentó Estoico posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—¡Qué detalle! —exclamó Astrid sonriente.

—Sí, le estaba diciendo a mi padre que era una soberana estupidez —comentó Hipo enfurecido.

—¡Hipo! ¡Discúlpate ahora mismo! —rugió su padre apretando su hombro.

—Jefe, no pasa nada —dijo Astrid sin perder su sonrisa. Hipo se preguntó si no le dolerían las mejillas de tanto forzar la boca—. Es comprensible que Hipo no quiera celebrar nada, debe estar agotado por la falta de horas de sueño.

—¿Disculpa? —reclamó el susodicho molesto.

—Es evidente que te falta dormir, Hipo —se acercó y fijó sus ojos en los suyos—. Las ojeras, el mal humor… son síntomas comunes del insomnio. Tendrías que cuidarte más, dicen que la gente que sufre insomnio acaban perdiendo la razón.

Dibujó un falso rostro de preocupación. Hipo sintió deseos de borrarle esa cara de ángel, pero se conformó con apartar la mirada hacia su padre. Éste lucía bastante inquieto.

—¿Crees que tiene solución su problema, Astrid? Hoy al menos ha conseguido conciliar el sueño, pero me preocupa que esto siga así.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Conozco un par de brebajes del sueño que podrán ayudarle.

Ni muerto iba a beber algo preparado por ella, pensó Hipo. No se fiaba un pelo de ella y le alteraba que ese supuesto aura angelical engañara a toda la población de la aldea.

—Aún así, jefe, estoy de acuerdo con Hipo. Creo que no es buena idea celebrar un banquete en mi honor —comentó la bruja con fingida timidez—. El invierno se acerca y es mejor reservar nuestros recursos. 

—Toda la razón, Astrid, podemos esperar a que venga la primavera —razonó Estoico asintiendo la cabeza entusiasmado.

—Pero me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor ¿Habría posibilidad de que alguien me enseñara la aldea? Iba a pedírselo a Gothi, pero creo que tú sabrás recomendarme mejor —miró a Hipo de reojo—. ¿Qué piensas?

—No hay mejor guía que mi propio hijo —le dio a Hipo una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que le dejó sin aire—. Como ya te hemos comentado antes, nuestra tribu entrena dragones gracias a las acciones de Hipo en el pasado. ¿Quién mejor que él para enseñarte la aldea?

—Pero papá…

La mirada severa de su padre le calló al instante. Suspiró frustrado e hizo un gesto a Astrid para que le siguiera. Ésta se despidió de Estoico y le siguió sin perder su falsa sonrisa. Al estar rodeados de gente, Hipo no le pareció discreto interrogar a la bruja. Ésta siguió con su teatro y fue saludando a sus compatriotas como si se tratase de una vikinga más. Hipo no se extendió en su guía y ella tampoco mostró mucho interés en querer saber más. 

Cuando cogieron la ruta del bosque hacia los manantiales se puso en guardia. Estaban sólos. Sintió la tensión de Astrid, pero la bruja no hizo ningún gesto extraño. Hipo se paró en seco.

—¿Qué narices haces tú aquí?

Ella cruzó los brazos molesta. Tenía un aire menos místico con los ropajes de vikinga y la trenza, pero en el fondo sabía que todo era pura fachada.

—Me abandonaste —le recriminó Astrid—. En una maldita cala en medio de ningún sitio. Te alejaste tanto que creí que me iba a explotar la cabeza. ¡Eres un imbécil!

—¿Imbécil? ¿No fuiste tú acaso la que montó el numerito de la tormenta eléctrica? ¡Podrías habernos matado a Desdentao y a mí! —gritó Hipo furioso.

—¡Creé la tormenta para que volvieras! ¡Me descontrolé porque te alejaste demasiado! —chilló ella— Ahora estamos vinculados, es peligroso que nos alejamos del uno del otro.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco por la impaciencia.

—La reina de mi Aquelarre te maldijo, ¿recuerdas? —bufó frustrada— El aquelarre iba a matarme y apareciste en el momento más inoportuno, interrumpiendo la ceremonia de sacrificio. 

—¿Disculpa? ¡Pretendía salvarte! —bramó Hipo.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras —escupió la bruja con voz envenenada—. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

—¿Ah sí? ¿En qué parte? ¿En la que de cuando te estaban dando una paliza? ¿O tal vez cuando te estabas revolviendo de dolor hasta la inconsciencia? 

Hipo notó una mano invisible contra su garganta. Muerto de miedo, empezó a dar bocanadas en búsqueda del aire que reclamaban sus pulmones. Astrid no había movido un dedo, pero sonreía con satisfacción.

—Ahora que no tienes al dragón para respaldarte no te recomiendo que seas insolente conmigo, humano ¿O acaso has olvidado lo que soy?

Iba a morir, estaba seguro de ello. Por su mala lengua. Sólo él era lo bastante idiota como para provocar a una bruja. Sin embargo, Astrid le soltó. Hipo cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras tosía y cogía aire como podía.

—Estamos vinculados por una magia inquebrantable que sólo se romperá cuando uno de nosotros muera. Si nos separamos más de lo debido corremos peligro de morir los dos, tal y como pasó anoche. En tu caso, podría explotarte la cabeza y en el mío podría no poder controlar mis poderes, o lo que es peor, perderlos. 

Hipo se incorporó, con la mano sobre su garganta, como si aquello le diera cierta sensación de protección contra la magia de Astrid. 

—Si el hechizo se rompe con la muerte de uno de los dos, ¿por qué no me has matado ya? —preguntó Hipo sin evitar mostrar su terror.

Astrid lanzó una carcajada amarga e incluso cruel. Hipo se preguntó cómo alguien podría albergar tanto desprecio hacia otra persona.

—¿Crees que de poder hacerlo no lo habría hecho ya? Lo siento Hipo, pero si te mato escribiría también mi propia sentencia de muerte. Y lo mismo pasa contigo. Si muero en tus manos, tú también morirás.

Hipo no se había planteado siquiera la posibilidad de matarla. Sólo la quería lejos de él y de su aldea. Nunca se había familiarizado con el concepto de asesinar a nadie. No pudo matar a un dragón, dudaba que fuera capaz de matar a una bruja. Por muy peligrosa que fuera. 

—¿Qué plan tienes entonces? —preguntó Hipo.

—Esperar a que te maten para poder largarme —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros.

—Maravilloso —se quejó él—. Un plan infalible, sin duda.

—¿Propones algo mejor? —cuestionó Astrid molesta por su sarcasmo.

—¿Investigar otras opciones que no sean la muerte para romper el hechizo? Por ejemplo.

—¿Pretendes que investigue cómo romper un hechizo milenario formulado por la reina de un Aquelarre? ¡Es una locura! Además, de existir siquiera esa opción ¿cómo voy a investigarlo si en esta región no hay apenas indicios de brujería? 

—Podríamos mirar en los archivos de Mema y de otras islas —sugirió Hipo—. Eres la primera bruja que conozco, pero no la primera de la que he oído hablar. Sé que en este archipiélago se habla de las völvas y…

—No voy a ir a ver a ninguna völva, son viejas sarnosas y creídas que se creen más poderosas que nadie cuando ni siquiera pueden volar.

Tú tampoco puedes, quiso decirle Hipo, pero se conformó con morderse la lengua. Dio una bocanada fuerte de aire y lo expulsó. Si Astrid no ponía de su parte iba a ser complicado salir de aquel embrollo.

—Astrid, esto me motiva tan poco como a ti, pero me gustaría arreglar esto sin que tengamos que morir ninguno de los dos. ¿A cuánta distancia calculas que podemos estar separados?

—Unos cinco o seis kilómetros, más o menos. 

—Eso quiere decir que al menos en la aldea podemos llevar una vida normal —comentó Hipo para sí.

—Desafortunadamente —comentó ella para molestarle, pero ignoró su comentario.

—Pediré un permiso a mi padre para que puedas acceder a los archivos y veré cómo lo hago con el resto de las islas, no será fácil convencerles.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo esté dispuesta a colaborar? Tal vez me interese más noquearte y arrastrarte conmigo lejos de aquí. No me gusta la idea de vivir aquí, es una isla fría, poco amigable y llena de humanos con una inteligencia equiparable al de una piedra. Sería más fácil matarlos a todos.

Hipo empezaba a perder la paciencia, pero no podía caer en su juego y mucho menos a arriesgarse a que llevara a cabo ese plan.

—No lo harás —replicó él.

Ella empezó a reírse otra vez.

—¿Y me lo vas a impedir tú?

—Por supuesto, tal vez yo no quiera o pueda matarte, pero no se lo impediría a Desdentao si estuviera dispuesto hacerlo.

La cara de mofa de Astrid se transformó. Frunció el ceño, con mucho recelo y confundida.

—No serías capaz.

—Si tú estás dispuesta a masacrar a mi aldea que no te quepa la menor duda que haré lo que sea por adelantarme y utilizar todos los recursos que tenga a mi alcance para hacerlo —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Pero si decides portarte bien, puedo asegurarte que aquí no te faltará nada. Vivirás con Gothi, dispondrás de comida y todos los recursos que podamos ofrecerte. Sólo tienes que acatar algunas condiciones.

—¿Y cuales son?

—Primero, eliminarás el encantamiento que has hecho sobre la aldea.

—No sé de qué me hablas —replicó ella con inocencia.

—Conozco a mí padre lo suficiente para saber que no es él mismo. Estás manipulando a los ciudadanos para que te adoren y eso no está bien. Elimina el hechizo.

—No.

—Sí.

—No gano nada eliminando el hechizo, me arriesgo a que me descubran —explicó Astrid furiosa.

—¿Es que necesitas la magia para todo? ¿Acaso no sabes ganarte a la gente por ti misma?

Astrid abrió la boca para replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor. Inspiró profundamente, cómo si aquello le ayudara a no perder el control. Su rostró se suavizó e Hipo sintió que le subía el calor a las mejillas. No había duda que Astrid era hermosa, incluso cuando tenía ese aspecto de bruja asesina que le favorecía más bien poco. Los moratones de anoche habían desaparecido de su cara —¿por obra de algún hechizo quizás?— y su piel blanca relucía bajo los leves rayos de sol de invierno que se colaba entre los árboles. Astrid carraspeó incómoda e Hipo salió de su trance azorado.

—Está bien, estoy dispuesta a colaborar —dijo Astrid—, pero también quiero establecer mis condiciones.

—Te escucho.

—No le dirás a nadie que soy una bruja.

—¿Y que me tomen por loco? No te preocupes, no pensaba decirlo.

—Regularé el hechizo que he lanzado sobre los ciudadanos de la aldea, pero no voy a eliminarlo.

—Astrid… —empezó Hipo a replicar, pero esta levantó la mano para callarle.

—No puedo eliminar el hechizo porque accedí al puesto de ayudante de curandera usando mi magia. Si el hechizo desaparece, podrían sospechar de mi identidad. 

—Creía que estabas orgullosa de tu raza —replicó Hipo curioso.

—Y lo estoy, pero no quiero exponerme. 

—¿Temas que esas brujas vuelvan? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

—No, para ellas estoy muerta —respondió ausente—. Pero una bruja abandonada suerte es un caramelo para otros.

Hipo quiso saber más, pero Astrid apartó su mirada hacia la copa de los árboles que les rodeaban. Su rostro estaba marcado por la ira, el cansancio y la pena. Entonces Hipo se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de él, Astrid estaba totalmente sola. Al menos hasta dónde le había dado entender. No tenía intención de marcharse y su raza no quería saber nada de ella. No pudo evitar sentir cierta lástima por ella.

—Hay algo más —continuó ella.

—¿El qué?

—No puedes tocar el vínculo.

Hipo ladeó la cabeza.

—No entiendo.

Astrid suspiró, no supo si por cansancio o por su impaciencia de tener que explicarle todo.

—Este hechizo no es normal, Hipo. No se basa en permanecer unidos a nivel físico, sino a nivel mental también —Astrid se mofó al ver su cara de sorpresa—. No hay nada de lo tengas que preocuparte, eres un simple humano, por lo que es imposible que tú puedas entrar en mi cabeza y yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en lo que pueda pasar por la tuya. 

—Espera, espera ¿Puedes leer las mente?

—Las brujas hablamos entre nosotras con la mente. Antes de que la reina me vinculara a ti, yo estaba vinculada con mis hermanas del aquelarre. Era tan fácil como volar, pero también un incordio.

—¿Significa esto que vas a entrar en mi cabeza cuando te parezca? No me parece justo —se quejó Hipo.

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo interés en leerte la mente —bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, parecía avergonzada—. Es un acto demasiado íntimo y familiar, si te leo la mente me expongo a que tú puedas leer la mía por accidente.

—Si yo te prometo no tocar el vínculo, que en principio no debería ser capaz de hacerlo, necesito que me lo prometas tú también.

—Yo nunca prometo nada, humano.

—Entonces no cuentes con mi promesa —replicó molesto, pero sabía que él tenía todas las que perder, no sería capaz de utilizar el vínculo contra ella.

—Como veas. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Me estoy aburriendo con tanta charla y tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

—Estoy convencido que sabrás volver tú sola, bastante tiempo he perdido ya contigo —dijo Hipo pasando a su lado y señaló hacia la otra dirección—. Los manantiales están en esa dirección, pero procura no alejarte demasiado no vaya a ser que convoques otra tormenta y la liemos.

Astrid le fulminó con la mirada, pero Hipo la ignoró. Caminó hacia la aldea sin mirar atrás, pero sintió que Astrid seguía sus pasos. Justo en la entrada del bosque Astrid se paró. Hipo no pudo evitar girarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos levemente extendidos. Susurraba algo que no pudo oír. Se levantó una suave brisa que jugó con su trenza. Hipo no podía apartar los ojos de ella, era la primera que contemplaba a una bruja utilizando un hechizo que no implicaba que él saliera herido. No era grandilocuente, ni fantástico, ni espectacular. Pero era fascinante. El viento amainó y Astrid abrió los ojos. Hipo quería decirle algo, por lo menos agradecer su acto, pero no le parecía justo darle las gracias  porque rompiera algo que ella misma había creado. Sin dirigirle la palabra, Hipo entró en la aldea en dirección a la herrería, pero se topó con la panda.

—¿No nos presentáis? —comentó Patán comiéndose a Astrid con los ojos.

—Panda, Astrid; Astrid, la panda —respondió Hipo sin mucho interés.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó Astrid forzadamente.

La panda empezó a hacer preguntas que incomodaron a Astrid. De dónde venía, sobre su familia, si le gustaban las gallinas, pero no mostraron tener un entusiasmo apasionado hacia ella, sino más bien una curiosidad sana y cotilla. Se fijó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya nadie mostraba un interés muy especial en ella. Se consoló en saber que al menos Astrid era una bruja de palabra. Los chicos mostraron un gran interés en ella, pero Hipo se dio cuenta que Brusca no estaba muy contenta con la presencia de la bruja. Es más, parecía bastante enfadada. Hipo frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no tenían una relación lo bastante cercana como para preguntarle cuál era su problema. 

Se despidió del grupo para terror de Astrid. Caminó hasta la herrería hasta que escuchó la voz de Astrid a su espalda. Aceleró el paso e hizo como si no la hubiera oído, pero una mano le agarró del brazo. Se acercó lo bastante para que sólo le escuchara él:

—¿Tengo tu palabra que no revelarás mi identidad a nadie?

—La tienes —respondió Hipo con sinceridad.

—Si es así, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para romper el vínculo.

Le soltó de repente y sintió su brazo extrañamente cálido. Astrid volvió con la panda sin mirar atrás para dirigirse al Gran Salón. Hipo caminó hacia la herrería preguntándose qué excusa tendría que ponerle a su padre para que Astrid y él pudieran acceder a los archivos sin generar demasiadas preguntas.

Xx.  
  
  
  



	3. Desprotección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando sufres de un vínculo que te da más disgustos que alegrías.

Astrid llevaba mal madrugar. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la rutina humana y le costaba dormirse por las noches. El poder de un aquelarre era más poderoso cuando reinaba la noche, no cuando el sol estaba arriba, por eso acostumbraba a volar y participar en rituales por la noche y a dormir por el día. Sin embargo, sospechó que sus dificultades para dormir no eran únicamente a causa de su cambio horario, sino también por Hipo. El humano apenas conseguía dormir y aunque ella no necesitaba las mismas horas de sueño que él, sospechó que el vínculo estaba influyendo también en su rutina del sueño. 

Como ayudante de Gothi, Astrid se levantaba al amanecer. La anciana le había asignado un cuartito que se encontraba justo debajo el tejado que Gothi utilizaba como almacén. No era muy grande y olía a hierbas y a pescado, pero para Astrid, quién estaba acostumbrada a dormir en cuevas frías y rodeada de mujeres, aquel cuartito y la soledad eran un regalo. 

Tras regular el hechizo, el entusiasmo que Gothi mostró cuando la conoció había desaparecido y había sido sustituido por un evidente recelo. Astrid sabía que Gothi tenía sospechas sobre ella, al final y al cabo la vieja había vivido suficiente para haber visto a más mujeres de su especie, pero, en principio, la vieja la toleraba. Ella mandaba, Astrid casi siempre cumplía y lo hacía bien. Casi siempre, porque Astrid no podía evitar discutirle algunas de sus técnicas.

—El sangrado es estúpido —le soltó una vez cuando atendían a un vikingo febril—. ¿No ves que eso le pondrá mucho peor?

Gothi respondió dándole con su vara en la cabeza. Astrid pudo haberlo esquivado sin problema, pero no volvió a discutir con ella hasta que a los pocos días vio como la chamana daba sangre de un zorro que un padre había cazado para que su hijo pudiera curarse de un resfriado. Esa vez tuvo que intervenir Estoico, ya que Gothi se enfadó tanto con ella por discutirla en público que estuvo a punto de echarla de casa. Desde entonces, Gothi apenas le dirigía la palabra. 

Pero Gothi no era la única persona que sentía cierta animadversión hacia ella. Hipo se preocupaba por evitarla a toda costa, aunque era inevitable que se cruzaran de vez en cuando. Por parte de los amigos del hijo del jefe, Se llevaba más o menos bien con ellos, pese a ser demasiado estúpidos y humanos. No obstante, la única integrante mujer del grupo, Brusca, se había declarado su enemiga pública número uno. Al principio decidió tomarlo como una simple estupidez humana, pero entonces empezó a darle problemas. Al principio fueron simples bromas que Astrid supo predecir y evitar: zancadillas, cubos de leche de yak sobre una puerta, empujones, etc. Astrid se sintió tentada en usar su magia para romperle un par de dos o reventarle un órgano interno, pero tuvo que conformarse con sus fantasías. Decidió hacer cómo si no pasara nada, ya que por suerte Brusca era muy predecible. Sin embargo, el asunto se agravó cuando Brusca decidió meter a los dragones de por medio. 

Astrid evitaba cruzarse con los dragones de Mema, aunque, por suerte, éstos la ignoraban, mostrando su descontento si se acercaba demasiado. Tampoco facilitaba las cosas que pudiera entenderlos. Los dragones jamás han presumido de tener buena lengua y Astrid tenía que controlarse para no responderles en voz alta. El peor de todos, sin dudarlo, era Desdentao, el Furia Nocturna de Hipo. En general, su comportamiento era amigable y tierno con todos menos con ella. El dragón no sólo no le había perdonado la tormenta eléctrica que ella convocó cuando huyeron de la cala, sino que, además, no soportaba que el vínculo que le unía a Hipo le impedía ir a volar. Astrid siempre se ponía en guardia cuando se cruzaba con él.

A la semana de instalarse en Mema, Hipo le sugirió que se apuntara a la Academia de Dragones, pero Astrid se negó rotundamente. Cuanto menos se relacionara con los dragones, mejor. De esta manera, Brusca supo aprovechar, sin saberlo, aprovechar la mala relación con los dragones para atacar a Astrid.

Un día, volviendo del pozo con dos cubos de agua para Gothi, un Nader Mortífero que pasó a su lado le lanzó sus púas. Ella fue lo bastante rápida para esquivarlos, pero el Nader estaba dispuesto a volver a atacarla cuando apareció Hipo para calmar al dragón. Todo el mundo parecía sorprendido por el extraño comportamiento del Nader, hasta que Hipo descubrió que al dragón le habían quitado a la fuerza una de sus púas de la cola. Hipo había mirado a Astrid con mala cara, quién se defendió al instante.

—¿Crees que soy tan estúpida de atacar a un dragón en mitad de la aldea? —le recriminó Astrid furiosa cuando se quedaron solos— No seré un jinete de dragones, pero cualquier bruja sabe que un dragón no te va a atacar sino le atacas tú antes.

Hipo tuvo que darle la razón y prometió investigar el asunto. Sin embargo, los ataques sorpresivos de dragones prosiguieron. Astrid empezó a sospechar de Brusca, quién no mostraba un ápice de preocupación cuando los amigos de Hipo y éste acudían a socorrerla. Astrid tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no atacar a los dragones y exponerse a sí misma. Pero de momento se arreglaba con esquivar sus ataques; al fin y al cabo, Astrid era una bruja guerrera. Aquello era pan comido en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada en su vida anterior a Mema: aquelarres violentos, baños de sangre, guerras y cazadores de brujas.

A punto de cumplir el mes de su llegada a Isla Mema, una Pesadilla Monstruosa le atacó en el bosque. Aquella acometida le pilló tan por sorpresa que Astrid no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. No se quemó ante el contacto del dragón en llamas, pero el dragón le embistió con su cola contra su costado y voló contra un árbol, golpeándose en la cabeza. El golpe ahogó su alarido, pero pudo escuchar un grito de dolor en el fondo de su cerebro. Quedó semiinconsciente, pero pudo ver como una figura rubia apartaba al dragón que estaba dispuesto a volver atacarla, para después correr a su dirección. La sacudió con voz de pánico para que no se durmiera y cuando Astrid recuperó la visión vio a Brusca aterrada.

—Tú —escupió Astrid furiosa.

Pensó en ahogarla ahí mismo con su magia, pero la chica estaba tan asustada y preocupada que tuvo que cerrar los puños con fuerza para controlarse. Se hizo heridas en las manos con sus uñas.

—No quería que te atacara así, te lo juro —balbuceó Brusca angustiada—. ¡Thor! ¡Podía haberte matado!

—¿No es lo que llevas intentando hacer desde hace un mes? —preguntó Astrid apartándola de un empujón.

—Quería asustarte, no matarte —respondió Brusca a la defensiva—. Nunca te acercas a los dragones y pensé que meterte miedo en el cuerpo sería lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor para qué? 

—¿No es evidente? —replicó Brusca, ahora más molesta que preocupada.

—No, no veo ninguna evidencia en toda esta situación —respondió Astrid con voz envenenada mientras palpaba bajo su brazo la zona en el que la Pesadilla Monstruosa le había golpeado. Se había quemado levemente la camiseta, pero las cintas de su pecho estaban casi intactas; aún así pudo apreciar los primeros rastros color púrpura del hematoma.

—¡Te has quedado con mi puesto! —escupió Brusca con las mejillas encendidas.

Astrid apartó la mirada de su herida y parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Puesto? ¿Al de ayudante de Gothi? Astrid no conocía muy bien a Brusca, pero el poco trato que había tenido con ella y su hermano le había llevado a pensar que los gemelos no tenían otro objetivo en la vida que no fuera destruir todo lo que encontraban a su paso. 

—¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida? —inquirió Brusca molesta.

—No sabía que nadie más aspirara al puesto —respondió Astrid.

—Iba a presentarme este mes cuando apareciste tú de la nada ¡Ni siquiera habían hecho oficial que Gothi estuviera buscando ayudante! Llevo tiempo preparándome para esto ¿Sabes lo que es tener que estudiar? ¡Un infierno!

—Ser ayudante de Gothi implica estar estudiando todo el tiempo —técnicamente era así, pero Astrid conocía gran parte de la materia y no había mostrado mucho interés en los libros de medicina de Gothi. La medicina humana le parecía demasiado obsoleta—. ¿Por qué quieres ser ayudante? Creía que lo tuyo era destruir cosas y estar volando por ahí con tu hermano y tus amigos.

—Sí, pero como toda mujer inteligente, necesito buscarme otros recursos —explicó Brusca cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Mi familia pronto se pondrá a buscarme a un imbécil con el que casarme. El puesto de Gothi implicaría librarme de eso o, por lo menos, retrasarlo.

—¿Casarte? —preguntó Astrid horrorizada.

—¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? ¿Acaso te has metido a esto por pura vocación? —sonrió sabiendo que eso último no era cierto— Sé que no eres santo de devoción de Gothi, toda la aldea sabe sobre el numerito que le montaste por lo del niño de los Akselsen. ¿Acaso estás huyendo de tu familia y te has inventado unas falsas referencias de lo maravillosa que eres para que te cogieran sin pasar las pruebas?

Astrid frunció el ceño. Aunque el contexto era totalmente erróneo, Brusca no se alejaba mucho de la realidad. No huía de su familia porque ellas habían intentado asesinarla —sus buenas razones tenían para hacerlo—, pero tampoco le apetecía volver a toparse con ellas. Al menos de momento. Primero tenía que romper el vínculo con Hipo para plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de volver.

—Eres más lista de lo que pensaba —mintió Astrid—. Mi familia quería casarme con un indeseable y decidí buscar mis propios medios para huir de allí. 

—¿Y la chamana de tu aldea qué? —replicó Brusca con cierta sospecha.

—Eh… Es bastante joven y no requería ayudante, pero ella me comentó que buscara en otras islas del archipiélago y supe de los rumores de que Gothi buscaba una heredera para su puesto —sacudió los hombros y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su costado—. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí estoy.

Brusca achinó los ojos, insegura de si creerla o no. Después empezó a reírse hasta el punto que estuvo apunto de ahogarse en sus propias carcajadas. Astrid no entendía nada.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó la bruja molesta.

—Que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como pensaba.

Tú y yo somos totalmente diferentes, replicó Astrid mentalmente. Pero no dijo nada.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única que piensa que el matrimonio es estúpido ¿Qué idiota quiere casarse? Nuestra vida se reduce a tener bebés, a engordar y a cuidar de la casa. Por no hablar de tener que soportar a un imbécil que se preocupa más de su polla que por otra cosa —Astrid alzó una ceja— ¡Oh venga! ¡Me dirás que tú no preferirías acostarte con varios durante toda la vida que con uno solo!

Astrid rió para ocultar su rubor, pero no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con ella. Al fin y al cabo, esa era la filosofía de las brujas. Mientras la sociedad humana veía el sexo como una fase elemental de la procreación, las brujas disfrutaban del sexo. Es más, les encantaba someter a los hombres humanos a través del sexo, porque era cuando más bajaban la guardia y podían aprovecharse de ellos. También se acostaban con mujeres, muchas de ellas frustradas por el poco placer que recibían de sus maridos. Astrid había mostrado interés en alguna mujer y se había acostado con un par de hombres, pero las experiencias le habían resultado un tanto decepcionantes. Llegó a pensar que el sexo no era para ella, pero era innegable que ella le gustaba satisfacerse a sí misma. Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que los cristianos del sur andaban deseosos de cazarlas y se habían trasladado al norte, puesto que aunque los vikingos tampoco eran mejores, al menos las mujeres no vivían tan sometidas.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo —dijo Brusca sonriente extendiendo la mano.

Astrid se la dio. Le gustaba Brusca y se dio cuenta lo mucho que echaba en falta el contacto con otras mujeres. Brusca observó el hematoma bajo la camiseta semirrota de Astrid.

—¿Cómo es que no te has quemado?

Astrid se mordió el labio y sin pensarlo apretó con fuerza la mano de Brusca para acercarla y tocar su frente para así emplear un encantamiento que modificara sus recuerdos. Era muy fácil, simplemente le cambiaría el recuerdo de que la Pesadilla Monstruosa estuviera en llamas cuando le había golpeado por un falso recuerdo en el que el dragón no estuviera cubierto de fuego.

Los ojos de Brusca se quedaron vacíos por un instante. Cuando volvió en sí parpadeó un par de veces. Miró a su alrededor confundida y fijó su mirada de nuevo en el hematoma de Astrid.

—Creo que Gothi debería mirarte ese hematoma, no tiene buena pinta —sugirió Brusca aún desorientada dispuesta a ayudarla.

El golpe le dolía horrores, pero podía andar sin la asistencia de la vikinga. Brusca estaba contándole una anécdota sobre una estupidez que cometieron ella y su hermano cuando llegaron a casa de Gothi. Los gritos de Estoico interrumpieron la anécdota. Desdentao se encontraba frente a la puerta de Gothi, con los ojos enfermos de la preocupación. Las ignoró, concentrado en la discusión que se disputaba dentro de la casa. Astrid propuso esperar fuera con el dragón, pero Brusca era demasiado cotilla para no entrar y ver qué estaba pasando. Astrid no le quedó otro remedio que seguirla.

Estoico no percibió su entrada. Estaba demasiado preocupado gritando a Hipo, quien estaba sentado sin camiseta sobre la cama que usaba Gothi para sus pacientes. Tenía el brazo izquierdo levantado y Gothi estaba echando alguno de sus mejunjes sobre su piel. Bocón observaba la escena en silencio, con cara de evidente preocupación. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Brusca divertida—. ¿Don Perfecto se ha caído del dragón?

Estoico se giró en su dirección, tan enfadado que Astrid pensó que sólo le faltaba echar humo por las orejas. Hipo siseó de dolor y Astrid notó un doloroso pinchazo en su costado, retuvo el quejido mordiéndose el labio.

—Don Perfecto no sólo se ha caído de su dragón sino que además ha sido tan descuidado que se ha dejado quemar por su propio dragón —explicó Estoico furioso.

Brusca tuvo que contener la risa para evitar que la ira de Estoico se acrecentara, pero Astrid no pudo apartar la vista de Hipo. ¿Desdentao quemando a Hipo? Aquello sonaba imposible. El dragón era demasiado protector con él como para dejar que le pasara nada. Se acercó a Hipo y a Gothi para observar la herida y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. La quemadura estaba en su costado izquierdo y, aparentemente, no parecía grave, aunque quedaría cicatriz. Pero Astrid no podía apartar la vista del hematoma color púrpura que se extendía bajo las quemaduras. Sintió su corazón en la boca. Aquello era imposible.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no ha sido Desdentao! ¡Algo tuvo que golpearme en el aire! 

—¿Y cómo me explicas la quemadura?

Hipo abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. No tenía respuesta para eso. Gothi terminó de echarle el mejunje sobre la quemadura. Hipo bajo el brazo y Astrid sintió el dolor que se reflejó en su cara. Gothi escribió algo en el suelo, Bocón lo tradujo.

—Dice que la quemadura no es propia de un Furia Nocturna, sino de una Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Astrid dio un respingo que captó la atención de Hipo. Sus mejillas se encendieron, probablemente al verse vulnerable delante de ella. Astrid se fijó que su torso estaba cubierto de pecas. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que una Pesadilla Monstruosa en llamas chocó contra ti y ni siquiera te diste cuenta? —preguntó Estoico cuidadosamente. 

Hipo no respondió. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarle. Estoico cogió y soltó aire un par de veces antes de decir:

—A partir de ahora, quedas relegado de toda responsabilidad relacionada con los dragones.

—¿Qué? —Hipo se levantó violentamente, soltando un alarido de dolor. Astrid sintió arder su propio costado y se tragó el grito como pudo. Afortunadamente, nadie le prestó atención.

—Lo que oyes, no sólo tienes las desvergüenza de desobedecerme montando a Desdentao cuando te especifiqué claramente que no lo hicieras…

—¡Sólo estaba sobrevolando la aldea! ¡Sabes que Desdentao necesita volar!

—Si no que además estás hiriéndote constantemente por tu descuido, porque no descansas —continuó Estoico ignorando su comentario—. Hasta que no te recuperes y decida que estás preparado, no quiero verte cerca de ningún dragón. Desdentao dormirá en los establos con el resto de dragones y Bocón se encargará de la Academia hasta nuevo aviso.

—Estoico—Bocón se interpuso entre padre e hijo—. ¿No crees que es una decisión un poco precipitada?

Estoico fulminó la mirada a su amigo y éste puso los ojos en blanco. Le dio una palmadita de ánimo a Hipo en el hombro y le dijo que estaría en la herrería si le necesitaba para que lo que fuera. Hipo y su padre cruzaron las miradas y Astrid sintió que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Estoico caminó hacia la puerta, aunque antes de salir se giró para decir algo, pero Hipo ya le había dado la espalda con intención de ponerse su túnica. Gothi golpeó a Astrid con su vara para que le ayudara. Astrid fue a cogerle la túnica, pero este se apartó bruscamente de ella.

—No necesito tu ayuda,  _ gracias _ —sus palabras fueron tan cortantes que decidió no discutir.

Salió sin despedirse. Astrid le escuchó hablar con Desdentao, probablemente para explicarle la situación. Brusca, que ya no parecía estar tan animada, se sentó en la cama. 

—Menuda movida, de haberlo sabido esperábamos fuera —se quejó Brusca.

—¿Esto es lo normal entre ellos?

—No, hacía mucho que no los veía discutir así —comentó Brusca, Astrid quiso saber más, pero Brusca cambió de tema—. ¡Ey Gothi! ¿No deberías preocuparte de las heridas de tu pobre ayudante?

Gothi arrugó la nariz al ver el hematoma de Astrid. Escribió en el suelo:

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

Brusca respondió por ella:

—Astrid es tan torpe que jugando al pilla pilla conmigo se dio de lleno contra un árbol.

Astrid levantó las cejas incrédula por lo mala que era la historieta, pero sin duda era mejor que la real y eso cubría las espaldas a las dos. No quería que Gothi asociara sus heridas con las de Hipo. La curandera decidió no hacer más preguntas, aunque Astrid le indicó que también se había golpeado en la cabeza.

—No tengo herida y no me duele apenas, pero quiero descartar posibles contusiones.

Gothi toqueteó la zona que le señaló Astrid, pero negó con la cabeza. No había indicios de traumatismos, por lo que fue a buscar una de sus mezclas para tratar el hematoma.  

—Quítate la camiseta —escribió Gothi.

Astrid iba a hacerlo, pero se detuvo. Se dirigió a Brusca, quién observaba la escena con gran excitación:

—¿Te importa?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Brusca con ojos inocentes.

—Que te marches —respondió Astrid molesta.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te miren o qué? No tienes nada que no tenga yo.

—¡Brusca! —insistió Astrid impaciente.

—Vale, vale, ya me voy —replicó Brusca molesta levantándose de la cama. 

Dudó un segundo y dijo:

—¿Supongo que te veré después? ¿A la hora de cenar?

—Claro —contestó Astrid y se sorprendió sonriéndola.

—Bien.

No supo por qué, pero Astrid se sintió bien por primera vez en meses. Pese al dolor de su hematoma, el vínculo con Hipo, el haber estado apunto de ser asesinada por su propio clan de brujas y su obligación de esconderse entre los humanos, se sentía bien. No quería considerar a Brusca su amiga, es más, no quería encariñarse con nadie, más aún siendo humanos, pero se sentía tan bien estar con alguien que no la tratara con desdén. 

Astrid se quitó la camiseta rasgada y quemada. Gothi también le pidió que se quitara las cintas que sujetaban su pecho. Astrid titubeó, pero hizo lo mandado. No sintió vergüenza por su desnudez, pero no le gustaba verse en un estado tan vulnerable delante de la anciana. Gothi empezó a echar un bálsamo que apestaba a hierbas aromáticas, pero de repente se paró. Astrid sabía que estaba mirando la cicatriz de su espalda. Era inevitable, ella habría hecho lo mismo, era demasiado llamativa e inusual. Nacía de su omoplato derecho y se extendía como ramas de un árbol desnudo por toda su espalda hasta su cintura. Sin embargo, Gothi no preguntó cómo se lo había hecho y Astrid agradeció su discrección. Estaba cansada de inventarse mentiras por ese día.

Gothi terminó y le indicó que no durmiera apoyada sobre su costado izquierdo. Astrid no estaba preocupada, se aseguraría de curarse el hematoma esa misma noche. Volvió a colocarse las cintas sobre su pecho y sintió que Gothi no le quitaba ojo de encima. Subió a su cuarto para buscar otra camiseta y observó con atención su hematoma. Aunque la de Hipo estaba cubierto por leves quemaduras, sabía que la forma de su moratón era exactamente como la de ella. La situación se complicaba todavía más: si Hipo salía herido cuando le atacaban a ella, eso significaba que le podía pasarle lo mismo a ella. Aunque le había prometido a Hipo buscar una manera de romper el vínculo, ella no había descartado la opción de que Hipo pudiera morir “por accidente” y de esa forma liberarse del vínculo. Pero nadie le había dicho que las maldiciones como aquella llegaría a tal nivel de conexión entre los dos sujetos. Si a Hipo le herían de muerte, ella podría sufrir esas mismas heridas también. Aquello suponía tener que estar más pendiente de que el humano no se matara hasta que consiguiera romper el vínculo.

Astrid se vistió y bajó de nuevo. Gothi había salido, probablemente para jugar con sus amados con sus Terribles Terrores. Astrid no perdió la oportunidad. Puso un cazo al fuego y rebuscó entre las decenas de tarros los ingredientes que necesitaba. Se sorprendió al encontrar ingredientes tan conocidos para ella y tan poco comunes para los humanos: ingredientes variados provenientes de dragones, como podían ser escamas o saliva, e incluso belladona, una planta muy peligrosa si no se sabía dosificar y muy común entre las brujas. La poción del sueño no era una elaboración complicada, pero Astrid nunca fue una entusiasta de la química y las pociones. Un sólo error podía llevar a matar al sujeto, así que procuró ser muy cuidadosa midiendo las cantidades que echaba a la poción. Terminó la elaboración recitando el hechizo que le habían hecho copiar veinte veces a mano cuando era niña. La mezcla adquirió un color amarillento poco apetitoso, pero Astrid sabía que estaba perfecto. Guardó la poción en dos botes y los guardó en una bolsa. 

Salió en dirección a la herrería.

Xx.

 

Hipo golpeó con tal violencia el metal caliente que lo quebró. Tiró el metal inservible a un barreño de agua y fue al horno a coger otro trozo. 

—Agradecería que no te cargaras todos los pedidos —comentó Bocón desde el otro rincón de la herrería.

Hipo respondió con otro martillazo furioso. Bocón puso los ojos en blanco. De tal palo tal astilla, pensó el herrero. Se acercó al chico, quién tenía el rostro contraído por la ira y el cansancio. 

—¿No deberías guardar reposo?—preguntó el herrero sabiendo ya la respuesta.

—No quiero ir a casa—replicó Hipo sin levantar la vista del metal—. No tengo ganas de verle.

—Hipo, sabes que tu padre lo hace por tu bien —explicó Bocón con voz cansada—. ¿Es la mejor forma? No, pero tu padre no sabe hacerlo de otra manera y está desesperado contigo.

—¿Desesperado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por empeorar más mi situación? ¡Esto es ya lo que me faltaba! —Hipo tiró el martillo contra la mesa y se revolvió el pelo.

—¿Qué es lo que te enfurece tanto? ¡Llevas un par de semanas insoportable! 

Astrid. El vínculo con esa bruja le estaba amargando la existencia. Además, no había sabido cómo pedirle a su padre acceso a los archivos sin que le hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Le gustara o no, había prometido cubrirle las espaldas a Astrid. De todas formas, tampoco habían podido juntarse para trazar ningún plan, sobre todo porque él tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y ella había estado ocupada enfureciendo a Gothi.

Por otra parte, llevaba tres días sin dormir y ya no podía más. Las pociones de Gothi no funcionaban y cada vez estaba más convencido que la ansiedad de su padre estaba influenciando más en la suya propia. Sus emociones estaban totalmente distorsionadas y entremezcladas entre tanta furia, cansancio y frustración. 

—Lo siento —sólo pudo decir.

Bocón suspiró y puso su mano sobre su hombro. 

—¿Por qué no te tomas unos días libres? ¿Quizás unas pequeñas vacaciones?

Aunque quisiera eso era imposible. Sin Desdentao no iba a irse a ninguna parte y si se marchaba tendría que llevarse a Astrid con él. Aquello no supondría sólo una tortura, sino que además tendría que enfrentarse a los chismorreos de la aldea. No, las vacaciones estaban descartadas.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó una voz femenina en la entrada de la tienda.

—Descansa por hoy y hazme el favor de que no te matarás con tu padre esta noche —le pidió Bocón dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la tienda.

—Cómo si pudiera evitarlo —comentó él para sí.

Sin darse mucha prisa, empezó a recoger todos los bártulos. Le dolía las quemaduras y le pesaban los ojos. Quizás podría quedarse a dormir esa noche en la trastienda, así evitaría otro encontronazo con su padre. Se imaginaba la escena perfectamente: su padre echándole en cara otra vez su descuido, por no dormir como tenía que hacerlo y diciendo cosas como “Un jefe ha de estar siempre descansado por los suyos”. Si se quedaba a dormir en la herrería, podría traer a Desdentao. Podía convencer a Bocón para que le cubriera y Desdentao podría marcharse antes del amanecer.

Estaba tan centrado en sus ensoñaciones que se llevó un susto de muerte cuando Astrid le tocó el hombro por detrás. Dio un brinco y sin querer se apoyó su mano derecha en un mental que estaba demasiado caliente. Se apartó enseguida, aunque apenas le dolió —sus manos estaban tan callosas que eran a prueba de quemaduras—, pero Astrid soltó un chillido que le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Al principio pensó que era por el susto que se habían llevado, pero la mueca de dolor dibujada en su cara le decía otra cosa. Bocón apareció corriendo, dando grande:

—¿Qué te pasa, Astrid? ¿Estás bien? ¡Hipo! ¿Qué le has hecho?

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —Astrid se miraba la mano derecha aterrorizada—. ¡Astrid! 

Astrid levantó la vista de su mano con los ojos muy abiertos y tartamudeó una excusa:

—P-perdón, creía ha-haber visto u-una rata —los dos vikingos la miraron sin entender—. Me dan pánico.

—¡Qué raro! Hace años que no veo ratas por aquí, los dragones acostumbran a comérselas en cuando las ven —comentó Bocón y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Astrid—. No te preocupes, aquí no se registran plagas de ratas desde que los dragones vinieron a estos lares.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondió Astrid con aire ausente. 

—Bien, os dejo entonces, tengo que acabar un par de dientes para el Gronckle de Kaspersen antes de cerrar. ¡No tardéis demasiado!

Se quedaron solos y Astrid metió rápidamente su mano derecha en el tonel de agua. 

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

—¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Explícame tú porque eres tan torpe!

—¿Torpe? ¡Si eres tú la que me ha dado un susto de muerte!

Astrid movió su mano dentro del tonel de agua con un gesto de dolor. Hipo levantó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Te has quemado?

—No. Eres tú el que se ha quemado y ahora me duele a mí. ¿Por qué no te has inmutado siquiera? ¡El dolor es insoportable!

—¿Pero cómo puedes quemarte si me he quemado yo? —murmuró Hipo sin entender.

Entonces su cabeza empezó a enlazarlo todo. Como bien había expresado ella, se había quemado él, no ella. A él no le había hecho apenas daño porque estaba acostumbrado a sufrir ese tipo de accidentes en la herrería, pero para Astrid, una bruja incapaz de quemarse, había sentido el hierro caliente quemando su mano, una sensación que nunca había sentido. ¿Cómo era posible que Astrid sintiera y sufriera los mismos daños que él? La respuesta era más que evidente.

—Es el vínculo, ¿verdad?

Astrid se mordió el labio y titubeó antes de responder:

—Sí.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con mi accidente de esta mañana?

Astrid sacó la mano del tonel de agua y se la secó en la falda de su túnica. Se acercó a la mesa de trabajo y observó con fingido interés las herramientas.

—Astrid —la voz de Hipo temblaba. 

—Brusca enfadó a un Pesadilla Monstruosa para que me atacara, me pilló desprevenida y no reaccioné lo bastante rápido como para esquivarle.

Levantó su camiseta hasta las cintas de su pecho para mostrarle el hematoma similar al suyo, solo que sin las quemaduras. Hipo sintió arder sus mejillas por la actitud tan poco pudorosa de la bruja de levantarse la camiseta como si nada. Hipo se sintió tentado a rozar la piel púrpura con la punta de sus dedos para ver si sentía algo en la suya propia, pero no se atrevió. 

—No he tenido tiempo a curármelo, pero es probable que si me la curo, tú también te recuperes. Aunque me temo que no puedo hacer nada respecto a las quemaduras. Sin embargo...

—¿Lo sabías? —le interrumpió Hipo bruscamente.

—¿El qué?

—Esto —respondió Hipo enfurecido señalando la zona en la que ella había visto sus heridas antes—. ¿No pensaste que sería interesante contármelo, no sé, tal vez para ser previsor y que todo el mundo no me tomase por idiota?

—Claro, porque excusar tus heridas a causa de un vínculo con una bruja es lo más razonable y sensato del mundo —repelió Astrid.

Hipo ahogó un grito de frustración y golpeó su mano contra la mesa. Astrid siseó de dolor.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto? —exclamó la bruja.

—¿O qué me vas hacer? ¿Ahogarme? Venga, Astrid, hazlo. Total, ¿qué más no puedes hacerme ya? Gracias a ti, ahora ni siquiera puedo acercarme a mi mejor amigo sin despertar la ira de mi padre. Gracias a ti, tampoco puedo vivir mi vida sin estar pendiente de si estoy dentro de los límites del vínculo o no. 

Astrid no podía culpar su frustración. Los humanos no acostumbraban a vivir vinculados con nadie. Ella lo había estado siempre con su aquelarre, aunque no de forma tan limitada. Sentía la necesidad de disculparse, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Hipo era tan o más culpable que ella de aquel vínculo y ella tenía que aparentar ser algo que no era para sobrevivir. Él al menos jugaba en casa. Sacó la botella con la pócima del sueño de su alforja y la dejó sobre la mesa de trabajo. Hipo lo observó con recelo.

—¿Has descubierto que si muero envenenado tú te librarás de morir? —comentó Hipo con ese tono sarcástico que Astrid odiaba con todo su ser.

—Es la solución a tus problemas —cogió el bote—, pero creo que voy a dárselo a tu dragón, que seguro que es más agradecido que tú.

Hipo cruzó los brazos, aún reticente.

—¿Solución a qué problemas?

—Tu padre ha dejado claro que hasta que no te recuperes de tus problemas de insomnio, no podrás volver a acercarte a un dragón —agitó la botella—. Bueno, tal vez consiguiendo que te duermas “mágicamente” podamos resolver el problema.

No se fiaba de ella. Estaba claro, sus ojos lo decían todo.

—¿Qué sales ganando tú de todo esto? —preguntó Hipo.

Astrid sonrió maliciosamente ante la pregunta.

—Digamos que me deberás una después de esto —comentó ella con aire inocente—. Estoy segura de que una vez que puedas dormir mejor todos seremos más felices. Igual te vuelves menos imbécil y todo.

Le dio la botella con el líquido amarillo. Astrid le dejó claras las instrucciones: dos gotas disueltas en agua antes de ir a dormir y tendría aseguradas por lo menos ocho horas de sueño. 

—Gracias —le dijo Hipo con una sinceridad que la sorprendió.

—No lo hago por ti —respondió ella azorada—. Tu falta de sueño también me afecta.

—Aún así, gracias.

—Necesito saber una cosa más.

Hipo frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza curioso.

—¿Llevabas algo en la cabeza cuando sentiste el golpe que te hizo caer de Desdentao?

—Claro, llevaba mi casco —respondió él.

Entonces tenía sentido que no tuviera heridas en la cabeza. Al igual que el vínculo les exponían al peligro también los protegía. Hipo esperaba una respuesta, pero ella sacudió hombros y se marchó sin mirar atrás antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Hipo se quedó solo. Alzó la botella en dirección al horno y observó curioso el líquido amarillo. No lucía apetecible. Aún así, ¿qué podía perder por intentarlo? Se dirigió al pequeño cuarto que tenía en la trastienda y escuchó dentro un ronroneó que reconoció al instante. Desdentao dormía plácidamente en el suelo del cuartito. Hipo sonrió con cierta tristeza. Su amigo le conocía mejor que nadie, había predecido que esa noche iba a dormir en la herrería antes que él mismo y por esa misma razón se había asegurado de colarse allí sin que nadie, ni siquiera el propio Hipo, se diera cuenta. Hipo acarició la piel escamosa del dragón, el dragón entreabrió los ojos perezosamente. 

—Creí que te había dicho que fueras a dormir  al establo —susurró Hipo con una sonrisa cansada.

Desdentao le lanzó una mirada en la que claramente se traducía: ¿Y desde cuando te hago yo caso? Hipo rascó su cuello cariñosamente. Cogió una jarra de agua que se encontraba sobre su mesa de trabajo y llenó un vaso de agua. Abrió el bote con la poción del sueño y arrugó la nariz por su mal olor. Echó dos gotas y bebió el agua de un solo trago. Desdentao le observaba curioso, pero tras pasar cinco minutos en los que Hipo estuvo de pie esperando que pasara algo, decidió volverse a dormir. Hipo suspiró decepcionado. Apagó la vela que estaba iluminando el cuartito y en la oscuridad se acercó a la cama para descalzarse y quitarse la prótesis. Tan pronto su cabeza se posó sobre la almohada el sueño le atrapó.

Jamás recordó haber dormido tan bien como lo hizo aquella noche.

 

Xx.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Madre mía, no sabéis lo que me ha costado terminar este capítulo. Es más, tenía tanto escrito que me he visto obligada a partirlo en dos porque si no tendríais aquí un texto de la extensión del Quijote. En este episodio pasan cositas que luego serán importantes para el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Aprovecho para deciros un par de cositas:
> 
> La primera es que mil gracias a quienes os tomáis la molestia en leerme. Somos poquitas aquí, pero me gusta pensar que alguien disfruta leyendo esta pequeña ida de olla. De verdad, muchas gracias.
> 
> Otra cosa. Estoy escribiendo una colección de One-Shots de Trollhunters tanto aquí como en FF.net. También en castellano, porque en inglés me da como bastante pereza y mi objetivo es practicar mi escritura, tal y como lo estoy haciendo aquí. Si no habéis visto la serie, no sé que estáis haciendo con vuestra vida. Cerrad esto y me leéis luego. Id a ver Trollhunters, la tenéis en Netflix y luego os vais a leer también mi colección de one-shots que voy subiendo de vez en cuando.
> 
> Procuraré subir el siguiente capítulo esta semana, ya que el lunes me voy de vacaciones -¡por fin!- y estaré gran parte de agosto ausente.
> 
> Como siempre os digo, agradezco mucho las opiniones, sobre todo si son constructivos (vamos, que podéis ponerme a parir desde el respeto, que yo os voy a querer igual)
> 
> Si has leído toda esta chapa, que sepas que te deseo que pases un día bonito. Es lo mínimo que te mereces.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias!


	4. La propuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hipo y Astrid se van conociendo más, pero la vida no es fácil y las epidemias aún menos.

—¿Podemos volver ya?

Hipo chasqueó la lengua molesto por la impaciencia de Astrid.

—¿Sabes que aunque me lo preguntes más veces no va hacer que volvamos antes, verdad?

Astrid bufó, pero tampoco replicó. Desdentao, que caminaba junto a Hipo, se mofó. Astrid se mordió la lengua para reprimir un insulto y se ajustó la capucha de piel para protegerse la cara del aire helado y del aguanieve. Habían comenzado las primeras nevadas de un invierno que se predecía duro y largo. Todavía no habían comenzado las heladas, pero la población de Mema ya estaban finiquitando las últimas pescas antes de que los barcos se quedaran congelados en el puerto. Aquella mañana, mientras caminaban hacia la Academia, Astrid observó a una partida de pescadores navegando mar adentro con las primeras luces del día, aunque el resto de la aldea aún dormía o estaba comenzando a despertarse.

Había pasado un mes desde que Hipo había comenzado a tomar la poción del sueño. Los cambios a nivel físico y emocional habían sido más que evidentes. Ya no parecía un cadáver viviente y las ojeras habían desaparecido a los pocos días de comenzar a tomar el brebaje. Su humor había mejorado de manera considerable, más teniendo en cuenta que la tensión con su padre había desaparecido por completo. Un par de días después de comenzar a tomar la poción, Estoico fue a buscar a su hijo a la herrería y se sorprendió al escuchar a Hipo riéndose de algo que le estaba contando Bocón. Estoico casi había olvidado cómo era su hijo sin insomnio, parecía una persona completamente distinta. Estoico no dudó en levantarle el castigo, aunque le pidió que no montara en ningún dragón hasta que se recuperara de su heridas. No había pasado ni medio día cuando Astrid vio al Furia Nocturna sobrevolar la aldea.

Astrid también notó un cambio en su relación con Hipo. No se consideraban amigos, pero, salvo en contadas ocasiones, no había hostilidad entre ellos. Sin embargo, Hipo había empezado a reclamar la necesidad de que tenía que aprender a montar dragones. Al principio, Astrid se negó en rotundo e incluso amenazaba con atacarle si volvía a preguntárselo. Hipo ponía malas caras cuando Astrid sacaba su lado más violento; pero, pese a todo, nunca dejó de insistir. No obstante, fue Brusca la que le convenció:

—A la gente no le gustará tu animadversión con los dragones.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me gustan? —objetó Astrid a la defensiva.

—Nadie necesita decirlo, tu cara es un maldito libro abierto.

Tras aquella conversación, Astrid dijo que sí al entrenamiento antes de que Hipo se lo pudiera preguntar otra vez. No quiso explicarle las razones, pero él tampoco las pidió. Sin embargo, aquella fue la primera vez que Hipo le sonrió de verdad. Astrid sacudió la cabeza como respuesta. 

En su primera mañana de entrenamiento, Hipo vestía una túnica color añil y un chaleco de piel de oso. Tenía las orejas y la nariz rojas por las gélidas temperaturas y se le habían agrietado los labios. Aún así, no parecía muy molesto por frío, más bien estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con él. Astrid, que nunca había sido amiga del invierno, sintió cierta envidia. Echó en falta sus ropajes de bruja, que eran mejores protectoras del frío que aquellas simples prendas humanas, pero había quemado sus pertenencias a los pocos días de llegar a Mema para no dejar pistas de su identidad. 

La Academia, según le había explicado Hipo, había sido un ring de entrenamiento para matar dragones en el pasado, pero ahora lo utilizaban para entrenar a los dragones y a sus jinetes. Astrid no le pareció un lugar demasiado impresionante para haber sido un lugar de masacre de dragones durante generaciones, aunque no le pareció un comentario oportuno. Hipo se paró en mitad del lugar y puso sus brazos en jarras. Sonrió ansioso.

—¿Preparada?

—¿Tengo otro remedio?

—Me temo que no —respondió Hipo ignorando su sarcasmo con buen humor—. ¡Bien! Además de llevaros a matar, ¿qué más puedes contarme de los dragones?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero empezó a relatarle lo que sabía. Las brujas y los dragones fueron aliados en el pasado gracias a que la Diosa de las brujas, Freyja, les había dado el don de la comunicación. No obstante, con el paso de los siglos la relación se había deteriorado. Había brujas que se dedicaban a asesinar dragones con objetivo de aprovechar sus órganos para la elaboración de pociones.

—¿Qué clase de pociones? —interrumpió Hipo fascinado con su relato.

—De toda clase, pero las elaboraciones más codiciadas suelen estar relacionadas con la inmortalidad.

—¿Inmortales? ¿Las brujas queréis vivir para siempre?

—No todas las brujas buscamos la inmortalidad —respondió Astrid—. Nosotras tenemos una vida más longeva que los humanos y nos conformamos con buscar hechizos que nos retrasen el envejecimiento o nos eviten enfermedades.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Astrid sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas. 

—¿Cincuenta? ¿Ochenta? ¿Cien?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿Ciento veinte? 

—¿Quieres parar ya? —espetó Astrid furiosa.

Hipo rió. Astrid sintió la rabia en su estómago y tuvo que contar hasta diez para no perder el control.

—Si te consuela yo sólo tengo cinco años —comentó él divertido.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo.

—Yo sólo cumplo años cada cuatro años. En teoría tengo veintiuno, pero de forma oficial sólo tengo cinco —explicó él.

—¿Naciste el veintinueve de febrero? —preguntó Astrid atónita.

—Soy un conjunto de malas casualidades. 

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse e Hipo arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

—Nada, me choca escucharte reír. 

Astrid le golpeó en el brazo. Hipo soltó un grito de sorpresa y se llevó la mano a su brazo.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Eres un poco insensible, ¿lo sabías?

Hipo sacudió la cabeza y pasó la mano por su pelo, despeinandose más de lo que estaba. 

—Perdona, no quería herir tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que precisamente tú puedes herir mis sentimientos? —replicó ella furiosa.

—¿Puedes dejar de estar a la defensiva por tan sólo cinco minutos? —pidió Hipo pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Astrid no respondió. Caminó en dirección a la salida, pero Hipo la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su brazo, la mano de Hipo estaba ardiendo en comparación a la suya.

—Por favor, no te vayas —Astrid sacudió su brazo para soltarse, pero Hipo la sujetó con más fuerza—. Astrid, por favor. Siento mucho mi comentario, de verdad. Sé que hemos empezado de la peor forma posible, que me odias y que esto para ti es de todo menos fácil. Yo tengo la suerte de contar con Desdentao, con mi padre, con Bocón y con mis amigos, pero tú estás completamente sola en una aldea rodeada de gente, o mejor dicho, seres, que no son de tu raza. No tienes que contarme nada que no desees, pero no quiero que me veas tampoco como una carga o una molestia. Creo que sería más fácil para los dos si fuéramos amigos.

¿Amigos? Astrid no conocía apenas el significado de esas palabras entre un hombre y una mujer. Astrid había tenido amigas, a las que había considerado como sus hermanas, y estas habían intentado matarla tras su traición. “Amigos” era una palabra que odiaba porque siempre se tomaba a la ligera el concepto de la amistad. Lo único que le enlazaba a Hipo era el vínculo. Era probable que de no estar enlazada a él ni siquiera hubiera captado su atención, aunque Hipo fuera diferente al resto de hombres que había conocido hasta ahora. Era muy listo, incluso astuto, siempre iba por delante de los demás. Era un gran jinete, el mejor de la aldea con diferencia por lo que había podido observar, más teniendo en cuenta que él hacía la mitad del trabajo manejando la cola de Desdentao. Desde que había recuperado el sueño, había demostrado ser una persona amable y paciente, aunque un tanto torpe para relacionarse y muy cabezota. ¿Qué ganaba Astrid con su amistad? Probablemente nada, pese al vínculo, para ella era mucho más fácil mantenerse apartada de él. No obstante, algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello no iba a funcionar si seguían así.

—Tengo veinte —dijo Astrid soltando por fin su mano de la de Hipo.

Hipo pestañeó sorprendido. 

—Era de las brujas más jóvenes de mi aquelarre —continuó ella—. No me gusta admitirlo porque se me consideraba menos capaz que las demás.

—Tienes suerte entonces —comentó Hipo—. El entrenamiento de dragones es apto para todas las edades. ¿Por qué no empezamos con lo más básico?

Las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento pudieron resumirse como “aburridas”. Hipo era buen profesor, Astrid no lo negaba, pero el contenido teórico que él insistía que aprendiera no le aportaba de nada. A diferencia de Hipo, el comportamiento y la anatomía de los dragones le inspiraban más pereza que entusiasmo y no podía evitar bostezar de vez en cuando. Al ver que Astrid no mostraba especial interés en sus clases, en lugar de enfadarse con ella, Hipo decidió abordar otros conceptos. Encontraron un punto común en la aerodinámica. 

—Ningún dragón vuela de la misma forma, incluso dentro de las mismas razas. Es como cuando andamos los humanos, no todos caminos igual, cada uno tenemos nuestros propios andares —le explicó Hipo un día en la herrería.

El invierno había llegado por fin y la Academia había cerrado a causa de las nevadas, por lo que el entrenamiento había sido trasladado al calor de la herrería. Apenas había actividad en Mema, los vikingos se reducían a ir de sus casas al Gran Salón y del Gran Salón a sus casas. Gran parte de los dragones invernaban en los establos y no había contacto con otras islas del Archipiélago. Hipo era de los pocos jinetes que todavía volaban todos los días, aunque debido al vínculo se veía obligado a hacerlo sobre la isla. Aún no habían empezado a entrenar dragones, pero Hipo ya le había advertido que empezarían tan pronto llegara el deshielo. 

—A nosotras nos pasa lo mismo, todas volamos de forma distinta —comentó Astrid—. La reina de mi clan volaba con la gracia de un águila real. Pero había otras que volaban como verdaderos gansos.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Hipo curioso.

Aunque Astrid se había vuelto más abierta a la hora de hablarle de su vida pasada, Hipo se había dado cuenta que no era muy dada a hablar de sí misma. Le daba la sensación que detrás de aquella arrogancia y orgullo por su raza, Astrid parecía avergonzarse de sí misma.

—Solían compararme con un Nader, porque era más rápida y asalvajada que las demás —evitó su mirada—. Pero eso ya es agua pasada.

—Nunca me explicaste por qué ya no puedes volar —dijo Hipo con cautela.

Astrid dio un respingo por la osadía de su pregunta e Hipo no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia, temeroso de que pudiera atacarle por haberla ofendido. Pero para su sorpresa, Astrid se redujo a decirle:

—Las brujas sólo volamos cuando pertenecemos a un aquelarre. Así que cuando me expulsaron del mío perdí ese don —se giró en dirección a la salida.

—¿Y no lo echas de menos?

—Todos los días —respondió con aire melancólico—. ¿Qué importancia tiene la cola de un dragón para ejecutar una caída libre desde 300 metros de altura?

Hipo no pasó por alto la rapidez con la que Astrid cambió de tema, pero no le pareció correcto forzar más la conversación. Sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno pantanoso, aunque a medida que trataba más con Astrid más olvidaba que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Xx.

Aquel invierno, Astrid y Gothi tuvieron que enfrentarse a una epidemia. No fue desproporcionada, pero Astrid no recordaba haber estado nunca tan estresada como lo estuvo aquellas dos semanas. Todo el mundo tendía a ponerse enfermo y Astrid se ponía de los nervios al ver que se contagiaban los unos a los otros por la falta de higiene. 

—No te lo voy a decir otra vez, Helga —discutió una vez con una mujer en el Gran Salón donde habían puesto en cuarentena a los enfermos—. Vuelves a tocar a alguien más sin lavarte las manos y te juro que la próxima vez te las corto.

Gothi se desesperaba tanto o más que ella, ya que los vikingos eran enfermos exasperantes. No era tan obsesiva como Astrid con la cuestión de la higiene —era vikinga al fin y al cabo—, pero coincidían que era imprescindible la limpieza y una dieta adecuada a los enfermos. No obstante, dos mujeres contra una aldea entera de vikingos cabezotas y orgullosos era demasiado, por lo que Astrid pidió ayuda a Brusca para que las apoyara en el tratamiento de los enfermos y a Hipo y a Estoico para que tuviera un control sobre sus conciudadanos. Sin embargo, Estoico terminó contagiándose y resultó ser un enfermo aún peor que los demás.

—Estoy bien, no entiendo por qué me tengo que quedar aquí parado —se quejaba delirando—. Tengo mil cosas que hacer y no voy a pararme por tener un poco de fiebre.

—Papá, de verdad, cállate y duerme —le suplicaba Hipo—. Está todo bajo control. 

Y de verdad lo estaba. Durante el corto periodo de cuarentena, Astrid pudo apreciar que Hipo no era el imbécil alocado que creyó al principio. La bruja estaba impresionada por su capacidad de liderazgo. Pese a su juventud, sabía dar órdenes con una firmeza y una convicción que pocos se atrevían a cuestionarlo. Escuchaba con atención todo lo que Gothi o ella le informaban, estudiaba bien sus decisiones y les apoyaba en el tratamiento de los enfermos cuando no estaba atendiendo a la población sana. Se tomó al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Astrid sobre la higiene y exigió que toda la población se bañara todos los días. Aquello generó un gran revuelo en la aldea, pero Hipo no dio su brazo a torcer: o se bañaban o no habría racionamientos de hidromiel para nadie hasta que terminara el invierno. Los vikingos obedecieron, no sin rechistar, ante aquella amenaza. 

Cuando Gothi cayó también enferma, Astrid se vio obligada a coger toda la responsabilidad. Partía con la ventaja de que ella no podía contagiarse, aunque no quitaba ojo de encima a Hipo por si presentaba algún síntoma. Brusca se volcó totalmente a cuidar de los enfermos, aunque no de la forma que a éstos les gustaría. Si Astrid era cortante y exigente con los enfermos, Brusca era diez veces peor. Era agresiva, maleducada, bocazas y no dejaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se saltara la hora de la medicina. Era el terror de los enfermos y la protagonista de todas sus pesadillas, Astrid estaba convencida de ello.9 Pero sus métodos eran efectivos y Astrid se dio cuenta que la vikinga, pese a sus imperfecciones, tenía capacidad de sobra para cubrir el puesto de ayudante. 

Hubo dos muertos a causa de la epidemia. El primero fue un anciano que se apellidaba Gormdsen y era tan anciano que tenía hasta bisnietos, algo muy poco común entre los vikingos. Ninguno de los tres había tratado nunca con él, pero Astrid había leído en las notas de Gothi que el hombre había perdido la cabeza hacia mucho tiempo. Nadie supo el cómo ni el porqué, pero el anciano Gormdsen salió una vez a la mar y volvió meses después en un estado catatónico del que no se había recuperado nunca. El hombre no reaccionaba a sus voces, ni al tacto. No se quejaba nunca, lo cual suponía un problema para ellos, porque tenían que estar constantemente controlando que al hombre no se le subiera mucho la fiebre o que no se defecara encima.  

La única vez que dio señas de cordura fue antes de morir.

Astrid estaba atendiendo a un niño que se encontraba al lado del anciano y que lloraba porque le dolía mucho la cabeza. Astrid le colocó un paño frío sobre la frente mientras le tarareaba una canción de cuna que le cantaban cuando era niña en su aquelarre. Le dio al pequeño un sorbo de su poción del sueño y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Astrid acarició su pelo húmedo para después retirarle el sudor de la cara. Las brujas siempre habían apreciado a los niños humanos, eran seres puros que todavía no habían sido corrompidos por su propia humanidad.  

Siguió tarareando la canción cuando escuchó la voz rasposa del anciano a su espalda.

—Bruja.

Se lo cortó la respiración por un segundo y medio. Dio un rápido barrido a su alrededor por si alguien la observaba; pero, por fortuna, Brusca estaba discutiendo con una enferma en el otro extremo de la sala e Hipo se acababa de marchar a la herrería. Se giró en dirección al anciano, simulando estar tranquila y serena, aunque su corazón galopaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Eres una bruja.

Su voz apenas era audible de no haberla utilizado por años. Astrid no respondió a su acusación. Se preguntó cómo había salido de su estado senil para poder hablar y mostrarse tan lúcido. Los ojos azules del anciano, fríos como glaciares, brillaban.

—Esa canción… eres una de los del aquelarre de Le Fey, ¿verdad? —el anciano intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo hizo un sonoro  _ crack,  _ soltó un gemido de dolor—. Reconocería esa canción en cualquier lado.

—Tenías que haberte quedado dormido, viejo —dijo Astrid levantándose de la cama del niño.

—La canción… la canción ha roto la maldición —se frotó la cara con sus manos temblorosas para quitarse el sudor de la fiebre—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Vienes a llevarte a más niñas? Vosotras sois seres creados por el mismísimo Loki. Llevo toda mi vida persiguiendo escoria como tú, sobre todo a tu reina.

Un cazador de brujas ¡Lo que le faltaba! Ocultó su inquietud con una sonrisa que puso al anciano nervioso.

—¿Fuiste tan insensato que intentaste matar a la Reina del aquelarre Le Fey? Pobre anciano, has arruinado tu vida por querer lograr algo imposible —se mofó ella.

El anciano temblaba, Astrid no supo si era por el recuerdo de la Reina Le Fey, el miedo o la fiebre. Lo que no esperaba fue verle llorar. 

—Ella se la llevó, se llevó a mi pequeña… —sollozó el anciano— Necesito traerla de vuelta a casa.

Astrid se quedó helada. Se acercó al catre donde el anciano lloraba desconsoladamente. 

—La Reina no se lleva a ninguna niña sin razón.

—No, yo sólo cumplía con mi deber.

—¿A cuántas brujas mataste hasta que la reina robó a tu hija?

—Todas merecéis morir, sois un plaga traída por Loki.

Astrid se esforzó por no degollarlo con el escalpelo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal. 

—¿Cual era el nombre de tu hija?

—Rosethorn. 

Pelirroja de pelo rizado, con más pecas de las que podía contar. Astrid conocía a Rose, pero nunca habían sido muy cercanas. Rose era demasiado charlatana y prefería dedicarse a la botánica que a la batalla. Su estilo de vuelo le recordaba al de un pato.

—¿La conoces? —los ojos del anciano se iluminaron— Mi niña, mi Rose…

Astrid sujetó su mano y supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. En el rostro del anciano se entremezclaban un cóctel de sentimientos: confusión, dolor, odio, tristeza... Astrid rebuscó en sus recuerdos cómo aquel hombre había dedicado su vida a servir a los Hijos de Odín; el cómo descubrió a las brujas y las consideró seres creadas por Loki por su don de la magia. Sintió su sangre hervir al ver cómo mató a todas esas brujas inocentes con aquellas horribles ballestas negras. Entre sus recuerdos vio a la Reina Bruja Le Fey arrancando a una bebé Rosethorn de los brazos de su madre. Visualizó a un joven Gormdsen recorriendo todo el Báltico para encontrar a Rose y, ya de paso, asesinó a unas cuantas brujas más de hasta que se cruzó con la Reina Le Fey y le maldijo a permanecer en un estado de ensueño hasta escuchar de nuevo la nana de las Le Fey. 

El hombre daba lástima, pero Astrid no sentía ninguna por él. Soltó su agarre y se limpió asqueada su mano contra el delantal.

—Siento decirte que tu hija se ha convertido en lo que más odias. A día de hoy no aparenta tener más de treinta y es una devora hombres, aunque últimamente le ha dado fuerte por las mujeres.

El hombre palideció al escuchar sus palabras y Astrid casi podía oír cómo se aceleraban sus latidos. El hombre intentó gritar y pedir auxilio, pero era inútil, su corazón no iba a superar el disgusto. Astrid no se movió, se quedó mirándole fijamente, mientras el hombre luchaba por no morirse.

—Ayúdame, por favor —suplicó el anciano con la respiración entrecortada.

—No.

—Por favor —insistió él.

Astrid acercó su rostro al suyo, tan cerca que la bruja notaba el calor fibroso que desprendía de su cuerpo.

—¿Cuántas de mis hermanas te pidieron que por favor no las mataras y, sin embargo, disparaste sin pensártelo dos veces?

Gormdsen temblaba tanto que su catre claqueteaba contra el suelo. Tarde o temprano iban a llamar la atención. Astrid actuó tan rápido que el anciano no tuvo tiempo para suplicar una última vez. La bruja puso su mano contra su pecho, en el lado del corazón, y lanzó una corriente eléctrica que le mató en cuestión de segundos.

Nadie sospechó nada cuando Astrid anunció la muerte del anciano. Su familia parecía hasta aliviada cuando supieron la noticia. Sin embargo, se enfadaron con ella cuando les prohibió retirar el cadáver: hasta que la epidemia no estuviera totalmente erradicada, el cuerpo no podía salir al exterior.

Brusca y ella bajaron el cadáver a uno de los sótanos del Gran Salón. El hombre pesaba tan poco que Astrid podría habérselas arreglado ella sola, pero Brusca era una morbosa que adoraba la idea de estar alrededor un muerto. Astrid lo había cubierto con una manta para que el resto de enfermos no lo pudieran ver, pero cuando lo dejaron en el suelo del sótano, Brusca la retiró de su cara.

—¡Thor! tiene pinta de haberlo pasado fatal —comentó ella acercando una antorcha al rostro del anciano.

Astrid se había asegurado de darle una muerte rápida, pero dolorosa. Era inevitable que se le quedara aquella mueca de dolor marcada en su cadáver.

El muy hijo de puta se lo merecía.

Xx.

La segunda víctima de la epidemia fue una niña de año y medio llamada Brenna. Su madre, embarazada de unos seis meses, la trajo angustiada y aterrada de que el resto de sus hijos pudieran haberse contagiado también. Afortunadamente, sólo Brenna había caído enferma. 

Al principio, la niña mostraba tener una sintomatología leve y Astrid estaba convencida de que se recuperaría pronto. Pero de la noche a la mañana, la niña empeoró. No toleraba ninguna de las comidas y vomitaba sangre. La niña, demasiado pequeña para entender lo que le pasaba, no paraba de llorar y Astrid se vio obligada a dormirla para que no sufriera.

La muerte de la pequeña afectó a Astrid más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Había conseguido reanimarla una vez, pero la segunda vez fracasó. Brenna murió en sus brazos. Astrid no lloró, pero se quedó en shock al sentir cómo el alma de aquella criatura salía de aquel cuerpito ardiente y empapado de sudor. 

—¿Astrid? —le llamó Hipo un par de horas después.

Era plena noche. La mayoría de los enfermos dormían tranquilos en el Gran Salón. El cadáver de Brenna se encontraba apartado, junto con el del viejo Gormdsen, en los sótanos del Gran Salón, a la espera de que sus familiares organizaran sus funerales. Astrid se encontraba en las cocinas situadas tras el Gran Salón limpiando las vasijas que habían utilizado ese día para dar de comer a los enfermos. Tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza suelta que caía por su espalda y vestía una túnica verde botella que solía llevar con un delantal blanco que ya se había quitado. 

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Astrid sin apenas levantar la vista.

—¿Estás bien?

Astrid no respondió, se dedicó a frotar. Hipo suspiró y se remangó sus mangas para ayudarla. Astrid le fulminó con la mirada, pero éste la ignoró. Ambos trabajaron en silencio, afectados por el cansancio, pero agradecidos de tener un momento de tranquilidad tras aquellas dos semanas imposibles. 

—He estado hablando con los padres de Brenna —comentó Hipo.

—Vale —respondió ella cortante.

—No te culpan de nada, Astrid.

—¡Sólo faltaba que lo hicieran! —exclamó ella. 

Uno de los vasos de arcilla explotó de repente. Astrid soltó un rugido de frustración, sus emociones estaban tan alteradas que apenas podía controlar su magia. Recogió los fragmentos de barro con la mano e Hipo intentó advertirla:

—No lo cojas con la m- ¡Ay!

La palma de la mano de Hipo comenzó a manar sangre como había hecho la de Astrid. Astrid gimió de dolor, pero su cara estaba nublada por la rabia. Hipo fue a coger vendas limpias cuando el dolor, de repente, desapareció. Su mano estaba empapada de sangre, pero el corte había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Es increíble —murmuró para sí y se dirigió a Astrid—. Eres increíble.

Pero Astrid no le escuchaba, su mirada estaba perdida en su mano cubierta de sangre. Hipo no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero casi podía adivinarlos: ¿por qué no había podido curar a Brenna como lo había hecho ella consigo misma y con él? Hipo sintió sus propios labios sangrar de lo fuerte que se estaba mordiendo ella los suyos.

—Astrid.

Hipo agarró su mano, entremezclando su sangre con la de Astrid. Sintió un escalofrío, pero no la soltó. 

—Has hecho lo que has podido, Astrid, deja de fustigarte.

—Esa niña podía haber vivido —murmuró ella temblando—. Si no vive es por mi culpa.

—Brenna era muy pequeña y tú misma me dijiste que había reaccionado a la enfermedad de la peor forma posible, es probable que nadie hubiera sobrevivido de tener esos síntomas.

—Eso da igual, ninguna niña debería morir así.

—Importa porque no paras de torturarte por algo que no tienes la culpa —observó la palma de su mano, perfectamente curada y cubierta de sangre—. Han muerto dos personas entre las centenas que has salvado, Astrid. Y te voy a estar eternamente agradecido por eso.

Técnicamente sólo había muerto una. El otro había sido asesinado por ella misma. Pero Hipo no necesitaba saber esa parte.

—He estado pensando en algo —comentó Hipo a la vez que soltaba la mano de Astrid para limpiar la suya en la pila.

Hipo reflexionó un momento para encontrar las palabras mientras quitaba los restos de sangre. Astrid se acercó a la pila para hacer lo mismo, silenciosa, pero expectante. 

—Los dos queremos y necesitamos romper el vínculo —Astrid asintió con la cabeza mientras secaba su mano en la falda de su túnica. Hipo sacudió la suya en el aire—. Vale, pues he estado pensando en que habría pasado si tú no hubieras estado aquí para tratar la epidemia. Han habido otras epidemias antes y esta ha sido la única vez en la que sólo han muerto dos personas. He leído viejos documentos en los Archivos que recogían el histórico de esas epidemias y se registraban cientos de muertos. 

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y con el vínculo?

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que yo nací antes de tiempo? —Astrid arqueó una ceja, todavía sin entender nada— Mi madre me tuvo a los siete meses, nací prematuro y era bastante pequeño y enfermizo. No es que me hayan quedado secuelas, pero hasta que no entré bien en la adolescencia solía caer enfermo a menudo. El otro día, hablando con Bocón, me comentó que cuando tenía unos cuatro años hubo una epidemia similar a esta que mató a un tercio de la población. Yo fui uno de los primeros en enfermar y de los que más tardaron en curarse.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar Hipo? —preguntó Astrid impaciente.

—¿Tú no puedes enfermar, verdad? Al menos no con unas fiebres como estas.

—Es raro que las enfermedades humanas me afecten —admitió ella.

—¿Y si fue el vínculo lo que me protegió de no enfermar? 

—¿Te refieres a que el vínculo te ha traspasado mi don mágico a no enfermar a ti? ¿Crees que el vínculo te está… protegiendo?

La incredulidad en la voz de Astrid hizo que Hipo torciera el gesto.

—Si lo dices así, suena a que estoy loco.

—¡Es que estás loco! ¡No tienes la capacidad de manipular el vínculo porque no posees magia! Brusca tampoco cayó enferma y no está vinculada a mí. 

—Creo que los gemelos son inmunes a cualquier tipo de enfermedad —comentó Hipo — Llevan años comiendo y bebiendo cosas que habría matado a cualquier ser humano normal.

Astrid puso cara de circunstancias e Hipo carraspeó incómodo.

—Lo que me refiero es que si tú no hubieras estado aquí es muy probable que hubiera muerto mucha gente y que yo hubiera enfermado también —explicó Hipo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos—. Es por eso por lo que quiero proponerte algo para cuando consigamos romper el vínculo.

—¿Ofrecerme?

A Astrid no le estaba gustando la dirección que estaba tomando esta conversación.

—Sé que odias hablar del tema y no necesito que me cuentes nada. Lo único que sé es que no tienes un hogar al que volver.

Astrid puso mala cara. Pensaba que a estas alturas Hipo ya había captado el mensaje de que no quería hablar de su expulsión del aquelarre, pero Hipo continuó nervioso:

—Cuando rompamos el vínculo me gustaría que consideraras quedarte.

—¿Qué? —chilló Astrid sorprendida.

—Gothi está mayor, Astrid y, por Thor, lo que has hecho estas dos semanas ha sido extraordinario. Si te quedaras con el puesto tendrías tu propia casa, nadie te forzaría a casarte y podrías vivir como quisieras mientras cumplieras con tus responsabilidades.

—¿Y quién dice que yo quiera vivir el resto de mi extensa vida así? Vivir una aburrida existencia entre humanos y dragones ¿crees que realmente quiero eso? Y, además, ¿qué pensará la gente cuando tenga sesenta años y no aparente tener más de veinticinco? Es una locura Hipo, no puedo ni quiero quedarme —respiró hondo para controlar sus emociones—. Tengo mi propia vida y mis proyectos, ahora que no estoy vinculada al aquelarre, puedo decidir por mí misma qué hacer y qué no hacer. Este vínculo que compartimos es sólo un contratiempo que retrasa mis planes, nada más.

—Pero…

—No soy curandera, jamás lo he sido —le interrumpió Astrid decidida—. Soy una guerrera, joven tal vez, pero lo bastante experimentada como para presumir los hombres temblaban con sólo verme, porque cuando empuñaba un hacha sabían que sería lo último que verían. No, Hipo, agradezco tu oferta, pero no necesito que ningún humano se preocupe por mí.

De alguna forma, Hipo se ofendió con lo de que ni siquiera considerara la propuesta. Sin duda, contar con Astrid en la aldea tenía sus ventajas y sus inconvenientes. Ventajas: una persona eficaz cubriendo el puesto de Gothi. Desventajas: la persona era una bruja que acaba de confirmar su teoría de que podía ser aún más sanguinaria. Pero, pese a todo, debía respetar su decisión.

Astrid bostezó sonoramente y se frotó los ojos. Hipo se preguntó si la bruja había dormido algo en los últimos días. Él no se había dado el lujo de tomar la poción del sueño desde que su padre enfermó porque no podía permitirse quedarse demasiado tiempo dormido. Echaba cortas cabezadas cuando sacaba un par de horas y conseguía sobrevivir con eso. No podía esperar a que todo pasase para recobrar las preciadas horas de sueño que le regalaba la poción cada noche. 

—Deja esto para mañana y duerme un poco —indicó Hipo señalando los trastos que quedaban por lavar.

—Tengo que quedarme con los enfermos —replicó ella—. Hasta que Gothi no se recupere son mi responsabilidad.

—Ya me quedo yo, no me atrevo a dejar solo a mi padre ahora que sabe que el peligro ha pasado. Cada vez que le quito ojo de encima, se está levantando del catre para dar órdenes y quejarse de todo —rió nervioso recordando la escena que había ocurrido esa misma mañana—. Si pasa algo te aviso, no te preocupes. 

Astrid quería rechazar su propuesta por puro orgullo. Quería demostrar que ella sóla podía valerse para cuidar de los enfermos. Pero estaba demasiado cansada. Antes, cuando pertenecía al aquelarre, dormir era una actividad poco común. Al compartir su energía vital no era necesario que durmieran todas, por lo que iban haciéndose turnos cada mes. Ahora no pasaba de los dos días sin poder dormir y Astrid sentía que las cinco horas de sueño en tres días le estaban pasando factura.

—La casa de Gothi tiene que estar helada, acércate a la herrería y duerme en mi habitación. Bocón no te pondrá pegas y, si no, dile que vas de mi parte.

—Pero…

—No me discutas más y vete. Te mueres de ganas de hacerlo.

Astrid decidió, por una vez, hacerle caso. Antes de marcharse paseó entre los enfermos para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. No pudo evitar pararse frente al catre vacío de Brenna. Respiró hondo para coger fuerzas y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Brusca dormida en un rincón. Se encontraba en el suelo destapada y hecha un ovillo, probablemente por el frío. Astrid cogió una manta limpia y la arropó; Brusca murmuró algo en sueños, pero no se despertó. Antes de salir se dio cuenta que Hipo ya estaba junto a su padre y no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Tenía esa estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su cara. 

Astrid se maldijo. 

Quería odiar a aquel hombre con todo su ser y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que le sonreía.

Xx.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a las que seguís esta pequeña ida de olla. Como siempre, estoy super agradecida de que dediquéis tiempo a leerme.
> 
> Espero que por lo demás paséis un día bonito.


	5. Hidromiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que a nadie le gustan los funerales y beber de más nunca es buena idea.

 

La epidemia desapareció tan rápido como comenzó. Los funerales de Brenna y el viejo Gormdsen se celebraron con gran tristeza, sobre todo el de la niña. El funeral de la pequeña fue discreto, sus padres no tenían mucho dinero para hacer algo grandilocuente como cremar a su hija en un barco, más teniendo en cuenta que Mema no disponía apenas dragones para descongelar el hielo de la bahía, la mayoría o estaba hibernando en los establos o se habían marchado para poner sus huevos. Por esas razones, la familia de Brenna se conformó con construir una pira de leña en el acantilado. Astrid asistió al funeral con Gothi y, pese a que se esforzó en no llamar la atención, no pudo evitar el encuentro con la familia de Brenna. La madre, pese a estar embarazada, había perdido peso de forma alarmante y procuraba atender a sus hijos sin venirse abajo. Astrid se esperaba que le recriminaran la muerte de la niña pero, aunque sus palabras no fueron las más amables, no había resentimiento en ellas.

—Sólo espero que llegue al Valhalla dónde estarán sus abuelos y su hermano Enrik esperándola —dijo la madre entre lágrimas.

—Brenna luchó hasta al final —comentó Astrid sin evitar la tristeza en su voz—. Estoy convencida de que las Valkirias vendrán a por ella para guiarla hasta allí.

La madre rompió a llorar y se abrazó a Astrid. Incómoda por la situación y abrumada por sus propias emociones, Astrid le devolvió el abrazo como mejor pudo. El padre de Brenna, con los ojos rojos, agarró a la mujer cuando fueron a encender la pira de la niña. Gothi le golpeó en el hombro con su bastón para pedirle que se colocara a su lado. Estoico e Hipo encabezaron el cortejo fúnebre junto a la familia de Brenna y fue el jefe quién lideró el funeral con palabras solemnes hacia la niña. Cuando encendieron la pira, Astrid se recitó en silencio la oración que las brujas recitaban cuando una de las suyas era reclamada por Freyja en el Valhalla. Sin duda, era el mayor de los honores, más si la bruja había caído en batalla.

Astrid se quedó hasta que la pira hubiera terminado de ser arrasada por las llamas, para entonces la mayoría de los asistentes se habían marchado. Estoico e Hipo acompañaron a la familia hasta su casa, mientras que el resto de asistentes se iban retirando al Gran Salón para resguardarse del frío. Astrid esperó a que todos se marcharan para recoger un puñado de cenizas que metió en una bolsa de tela, después convocó una rafaga de viento que hizo que las cenizas volaran en dirección al mar. Caminó hasta la casa de Brenna, dónde consiguió meterse por detrás de la vivienda sin que la vieran y cavó un pequeño hoyo donde metió la bolsita con las cenizas. Lo volvió a cerrar y entonó el hechizo. Un leve resplandor salió de sus manos y sintió como la tierra se calentaba. Se marchó sigilosa, con el corazón en un puño al volver escuchar el llanto de la madre de Brenna. El sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadir su estómago y aceleró el paso a su casa, convencida de que esa noche ella tendría que tomar su poción del sueño para no tener pesadillas.

Xx.

El funeral del viejo Gormdsen dio más dolores de cabeza que el discreto funeral de la niña. La familia del anciano era adinerada y quería que el anciano fuera enterrado con una grandilocuencia digna de los jefes de la aldea. Los Gormdsen eran dos hermanos y una hermana que vivían de las rentas que sacaban de las tierras de labranza que tenían alquiladas a varios conciudadanos. Eran insoportables y tenían una relación muy tensa con los Haddock, a quienes no consideraban buenos líderes para Isla Mema. Probablemente por los aranceles que se veían obligados a pagar por sus propiedades repartidas en la isla, pero ese detalle siempre se lo saltaban. Hipo los evitaba como la peste, sobre todo porque pese a que aceptaran a los dragones, habían tenido más de un encontronazo a causa de las evidentes señales de maltrato y había prohibido que se acercaran a ninguno. Astrid admiraba la paciencia de los Haddock por tener que soportarles.

Sin embargo, todo parecía ir bien con la organización del funeral hasta que llegó el momento de preparar al cadáver. Se armó un gran revuelo cuando descubrieron que había una herida reciente de quemadura que se extendía por todo su pecho. Por la aldea empezaron a extenderse los rumores de una posible conspiración y la posibilidad de que el viejo Gormdsen habría sido asesinado. ¿Pero por quién?

Astrid se maldijo a sí misma por su imprudencia. Tenía que haberle dejado morir por la epidemia y no asesinarlo. Cuando fueron a ver el cadáver en presencia de la familia Gormdsen, Estoico y Bocón, Gothi inspeccionó el cuerpo con cuidado y arrugando la nariz por la peste que desprendía. Si encontró extraño que la herida del pecho del anciano se parecía a la cicatriz de la espalda de Astrid, no lo mencionó. La bruja observaba la exploración de la anciana y le llamó la atención el cuidado y el mimo con el que Gothi atendía al cadáver. A Astrid le entraron ganas de vomitar y el olor de la sala no ayudaba a sus náuseas.

Gothi no supo explicar el motivo por el que Gormdsen tenía esa herida, aunque no pudo evitar mirar a Astrid de reojo con cierta sospecha.

—Puede ser una consecuencia de su enfermedad o de la propia epidemia, me temo que nunca lo sabremos —tradujo Astrid.

La familia no estaba muy convencida de la conclusiones de Astrid y exigieron a Estoico una segunda opinión.

—¿Y de dónde saco a otro médico? ¿De debajo de las piedras?

Aquel sarcasmo era tan propio de Hipo que Astrid tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. La hija de Gordmsen, Ingrid, le lanzó una mirada envenenada y preguntó:

—Dinos Astrid, tú encontraste el cadáver de nuestro padre, ¿no viste a nadie más aquella noche?

—Ya te he dicho que no —respondió ella irritada—. Nadie más que Brusca, Hipo y yo podía entrar en el Gran Salón durante la cuarentena y esa noche estuve yo misma todo el día de guardia.

—¿Y qué razones tenemos para no sospechar de vosotros tres?

Astrid se esperaba la acusación, pero Estoico rugió antes de que ella pudiera defenderse:

—¿Insinúas que mi hijo, el futuro jefe de la aldea, la joven Thornston o la propia Astrid, quién nos ha salvado de que se extendiera la epidemia por toda la isla, pueden haber asesinado a vuestro padre? ¿Lo estáis diciendo en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Es evidente que nuestro padre murió en circunstancias extrañas —señaló el mayor de los hijos, Lars.

—Ninguno de los tres sabíamos siquiera quién era vuestro padre ¿Por qué íbamos hacerle nada?—apuntó Astrid molesta—. Gordmsen murió de un infarto causado por la falta de oxígeno, estaba tan mayor e ido que ni siquiera podía respirar por su propia cuenta. Os lo dije entonces y os lo repito ahora.

—¿Y cómo explicas la quemadura? —preguntó Esben, el pequeño de los hermanos.

—¿Qué voy a saber yo? ¡Cuando lo bajé al sótano no lo tenía! —mintió Astrid con un convencimiento abrumador—. Ahora, si alguien entró después al sótano para jugar con el cadáver no lo sé, yo estaba bastante ocupada atendiendo al resto de enfermos como para encima tener que vigilar a un muerto.

—¿Y quién dice que no haya sido Haddock con su dragón? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que la llama del Furia Nocturna no es como las demás!

—¿Queréis dejar de acusar a mi hijo de profanar el cuerpo de vuestro padre? —gritó Estoico furioso.

—No ha podido ser Hipo porque el chico tenía bastante con preocuparse de soportar las quejas de todo el mundo —defendió Bocón poniendo un mano sobre el hombro del jefe para calmarle—. Y Desdentao sólo ha salido de la herrería para salir a volar con Hipo y todos les vimos como sobrevolaban la aldea. Hipo no ha sido.

Los Gormdsen sabían que no podían lanzar más acusaciones sin pruebas. Tuvieron que conformarse con la mentira de Astrid y que alguien, algún enemigo de la familia, se había aprovechado de la histeria de la epidemia para degradar el cuerpo del anciano. Estoico prometió con desgana abrir una investigación sólo para no oírles más.

Astrid y Gothi volvieron a casa sin dirigirse la palabra. Durante el camino, Astrid fantaseaba con la idea de que Gormdsen estuviera sufriendo el peor de los castigos en el Helheim, como todos los de su calaña. Estaba segura que la mismísima Hela, Diosa de la Muerte, se encargaría personalmente de hacerlo.

Pero en la puerta de casa, Gothi le impidió el paso. Escribió furiosa en el suelo y temblaba por la ira.

—Lo sabes.

—¿Saber qué?

—¿Te crees que no me iba a dar cuenta que tu cicatriz es igual que esa herida? Tú sabes qué le mató —le acusó Gothi golpeando su vara contra el suelo.

—Gothi, de verdad, no sé nada.

Gothi fue a golpearla en la espalda, pero a Astrid le sobraban los reflejos para esquivar su ataque. La anciana volvió a escribir en el suelo:

—¿No sabes cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Claro que lo sabía, era imposible olvidarlo. Al fin y al cabo, la cicatriz cubría toda su espalda y todavía recordaba lo doloroso que fue curarse de la herida. Pero, para disgusto de Gothi, no respondió a su pregunta, sólo sacudió la cabeza con desgana.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa —escribió la anciana.

—¿Qué?

—¿Le mataste?

Era irónico lo que le ofendía esa pregunta aún siendo consciente que lo había asesinado ella misma. Sintió que su magia vibrar a través de sus dedos, tentados a moverse contra su voluntad para chasquear y lanzar a la anciana por los aires. Astrid tuvo que respirar hondo para mantenerse bajo control.

—No, yo no le maté, murió a causa de un infarto porque no era capaz de respirar —insistió Astrid en su mentira.

Gothi puso los ojos en blanco y entró en casa cerrando la puerta en sus narices. Astrid captó el mensaje. Giró sobre sus pies con intención de dar un paseo hasta que se le pasara la rabieta a la vieja. Pero hacía demasiado frío y la nieve, que se había helado, estaba demasiado resbaladiza. Se encontró sin saber qué hacer. Le hubiera gustado ir al Archivo, pero Hipo todavía no había conseguido, o más bien atrevido, pedirle el permiso su padre.

_Cobarde_ , pensaba ella cada vez que se excusaba.

Pasó junto a la herrería y oyó a Bocón llamarla. Entonces recordó que tenía pendiente recoger un pedido de materiales médicos para Gothi desde hacía un par días, pero con el caos de los funerales lo había olvidado por completo.

La herrería era un lugar acogedor y maravilloso en aquellos días de invierno. Astrid se tuvo que quitar el forro de piel de zorro cuando notó que el sudor empezaba a formarse en su cuello. El lugar era amplio y se dividía en dos zonas que se resumían en el espacio de trabajo de Bocón y el de Hipo. Bocón rebuscó entre varios paquetes el de Gothi, mientras hablaba sobre lo que había pasado con los Gormdsen.

—La verdad es que siempre han sido insoportables, desde que tengo memoria se han dedicado a amargar la existencia de cualquiera que se les cruzara por su camino —seleccionó un paquete, pero lo desechó al instante—. Siento que te hayan involucrado en esto.

—N-no te preocupes —respondió Astrid incómoda.

—Tengo que hacerlo, sois muy jóvenes para veros involucrados en viejas disputas entre familias. ¡Aquí está! —esta vez sí localizó el paquete y se acercó cojeando a la mesa en la que Astrid se había apoyado—. Por eso Hipo viene aquí, ¿sabes? Le permite esconderse de ese tipo de conflictos, lo lleva haciendo desde niño, por eso le cogí como mi aprendiz.

—¿Por qué Hipo es tu aprendiz si es el heredero de la Jefatura? —preguntó Astrid sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Porque Hipo es un imán que atrae todo tipo de problemas y estando aquí, al menos de niño, estaba vigilado —Bocón soltó una risotada—. Aunque nunca me di cuenta que estaba entrenando un Furia Nocturna ¿Irónico, no? Cuando era cría tendía a salir sólo por el bosque, armado con una flecha que había robado de aquí, dispuesto a ser el primer cazador de trolls de Isla Mema. Estoico se volvía loco buscándole, pero al final siempre lo encontraba.

Astrid se imaginaba la escena a la perfección. Un Hipo de cinco años, lleno de rasguños, con un gesto enfadado cargado bajo el brazo de su padre mientras este le regañaba con severidad. No pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿No te echan de menos?

—¿M-mis padres? —preguntó Astrid con voz demasiado temblorosa.

—Sí, debió ser muy duro para ellos dejarte marchar, más teniendo en cuenta que estás ya en edad de casarte —Bocón le dio un guiño picarón.

Sus mejillas debían estar encendidas, porque las notaba arder. No encontró las palabras con las que mentir, aquello era demasiado embarazoso para ella. ¿Casarse? No podía estar más agradecida de ser bruja para no tener que pasar por eso. Estar vinculada con alguien por el resto de su vida tenía que ser un infierno.

Era probable que fuera parecido a su vínculo con Hipo.

El sólo pensarlo le producía escalofríos.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya —dijo Astrid ocultando su nerviosismo con una sonrisa.

—Claro, claro, ve a descansar —comentó Bocón centrando su atención en algo que tenía en el horno.

Astrid se dirigió a la salida, pero se tropezó con Hipo justo en la puerta. Parecía sorprendido de verla allí, por lo que ella se excusó rápido señalando el paquete de Gothi.

—¿Has estado con los Gormdsen, verdad? Por la cara de mi padre no ha tenido que ser agradable, pero no ha querido contarme nada —comentó él invitándola a entrar otra vez en la herrería con un gesto en la mano.

—Los Gormdsen son imbéciles — _por no decir algo peor y no me hagas hablarte del padre_ , pensó Astrid.

—Déjame adivinar, me culpan de haber matado a su padre —dijo Hipo mientras se ponía el delantal de trabajo.

—No, más bien de haber profanado su cadáver —señaló ella siguiéndole hasta su zona de trabajo.

Hipo arrugó la nariz y se mordió la lengua para no soltar un insulto.

—Si es así me pregunto quién habrá sido.

—¡A saber! —exclamó Astrid intentado restarle importancia.

—Si los Gormdsen me culpan a mí no creo que sea conveniente que me encargue yo de preparar sus armas para el funeral. No es que el plan me motivara especialmente, la verdad.

Astrid se fijó por primera vez en el armamento que se encontraba sobre la mesa de trabajo de Hipo. Le entró náuseas al ver la ballesta negra azabache que había visto tantas veces antes. Una ballesta típica entre los cazadores de brujas.

—¿Astrid? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Astrid levantó la vista. Hipo la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida.

—Nada —respondió ella rápidamente.

—¿Reconoces la ballesta? No es un arma típica por aquí, me hubiera gustado haber tenido la oportunidad de estudiarla con más detenimiento y hacer mi propio prototipo.

Astrid se decepcionó por sus palabras. Ella sólo quería arrojarla al fuego y verla arder. Tal vez no fuera mala idea después de todo. Antes de que Hipo pudiera reaccionar, Astrid la cogió.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—¿Quieres vengarte de los Gormdsen? Destruye esta cosa y que no se te pase por la cabeza hacer más.

Podía notar la magia negra en la ballesta. El arma vibraba en su mano al detectar su poder, aunque sin flechas era inofensiva. Era irónico cómo los cazadores recurrían a la magia, pero destruir a seres con magia como ella.

Panda de cabrones hipócritas.

—Astrid, suelta la ballesta. Bastantes problemas tengo ya con esa familia como para que además rompa el arma preferida de ese anciano.

Astrid lo tenía fácil. Podía arrojarla al fuego y se acabó. No más rastro de ese cabrón en la isla. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hipo se la arrancó de las manos. Astrid apretó los puños furiosa.

—Mantengamos las venganzas personales para otro momento en el que mi cuello, y por tanto el tuyo, no estén en juego, ¿quieres?

Pero Astrid no estaba de acuerdo, tiró el pedido de Gothi a un lado para usar las dos manos. Hipo ahogó un grito cuando la bruja se abalanzó contra él. Intentó quitarle la ballesta por la fuerza, pero Hipo era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Pero ella también lo era. Le puso la zancadilla a su prótesis y ambos cayeron al suelo. Hipo aflojó el agarre, por lo que Astrid aprovechó su oportunidad y cogió la ballesta. Se levantó con rapidez, pero Hipo la cogió por el tobillo y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Ambos forcejearon por el arma hasta que apareció Bocón gritando:

—¡Ey tortolitos! ¡No quiero indecencias en mi herrería! ¿No podéis liaros en el bosque cómo todo el mundo?

—¿Qué? —chillaron los dos.

Bocón rió al ver cómo sus caras se tornaban en rojo escarlata. Los jóvenes se apartaron avergonzados y enfadados. Hipo tenía en sus manos la ballesta y Astrid maldijo la presencia del herrero. Quiso noquearle con su magia tan pronto se girara, pero Hipo predijo su movimiento. La agarró con fuerza del brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró entre dientes.

—No voy a dejar que esa ballesta se quede aquí.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Van a incinerar al anciano con él, por lo que la ballesta acabará siendo destruida de igual forma.

Astrid se soltó de su agarre y le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Hipo se la devolvió.

—Te odio —soltó ella.

Hipo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Le desconcertó que aquellas palabras le dolieran tanto. Más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

—Vale —respondió él con la misma frialdad.

Astrid se marchó sin mirar atrás. Había conseguido ocultar su molestia mediante su apatía. ¿Se atrevía a ser tan indiferente ante su declaración de odio?

Pero aquello no era lo peor.

Por supuesto que no.

Lo peor era que ella sentía que había soltado una mentira más grande que una casa.

Xx.

A diferencia del funeral de Brenna, el del viejo Gormdsen terminó con un banquete en su honor. La familia Gormdsen había sacado comida y bebida de sus propias reservas del invierno para que el banquete fuera digno de su fallecido patriarca. Astrid no quería asistir al banquete, pero Gothi no era de esas personas que le gustaran discutir, más teniendo en cuenta que Astrid se había escaqueado del funeral aquella mañana. Tenía que ir sí o sí.

Hipo y ella no habían vuelto hablarse desde el incidente en la herrería. No se habían juntado para el entrenamiento desde antes de la epidemia y Astrid echaba de menos liberar su mente con cosas que no tuvieran que ver con su trabajo. También se descubrió echando en falta la conversación con Hipo, lo cual le dio muchísima rabia.

El Gran Salón estaba abarrotado cuando llegaron. La comida era abundante y aún más la bebida. Astrid visualizó a Brusca y a su hermano en un rincón del Gran Salón. Ambos estaban discutiendo sobre si era más divertido y eficaz destruir una granja de gallinas con fuego de un Cremallerus o con el de una Pesadilla Monstruosa. Brusca saludó a Astrid a su manera:

—¿Cuando piensas arreglarte ese vestido? Las costuras te van a reventar un día de estos.

—Cállate —replicó Astrid molesta.

Ella no quería ponerse ese vestido, pero Gothi había insistido que era el más adecuado para la ocasión. Brusca se lo había regalado porque le parecía demasiado femenino. Era gris perla fabricado con una tela que le picaba horrores. Lo peor era que aquel vestido le quedaba tan ajustado por el pecho que sabía que tarde o temprano las costuras acabarían rompiéndose. Astrid había puesto mucho esmero en ajustarse las vendas de su pecho para que pudiera entrar en el vestido, pero ahora le costaba respirar por la presión de ambas prendas. Echó en falta la holgura y la ligereza de su túnica negra de seda, las ropas humanas le eran ásperas y frías.

—Bebamos algo, anda —comentó Brusca empujándola del brazo— Lárgate, Chusco. No pintas nada aquí.

—Que te den —se despidió él perdiéndose entre la gente.

Brusca y ella estuvieron bebiendo hidromiel en una esquina del Gran Salón mientras Brusca le daba detalles escabrosos de los asistentes del banquete. Astrid intentaba evitar mirar a Hipo que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala hablando con Patapez.

—¿Os estáis acostando? —preguntó Brusca de repente.

Astrid casi se atragantó con el hidromiel al escuchar la pregunta. Brusca le dio varias palmadas poco agradables en su espalda para calmar su tos.

— _¿Disculpa?_

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Te crees que no me he fijado en vuestras miraditas? Sobre todo en las que él te echa a ti cuando no te das cuenta —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su cara—. ¿Y bien? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo  _qué_?

—¡Deja de hacerte la tonta conmigo! —exclamó ella frustrada y bajó la voz— ¿Desde cuando estáis follando?

—¡Brusca! —clamó ella por lo bajo con las mejillas ardiendo— ¡No estamos haciendo nada! Hipo Haddock sería el último hombre con el que me acostaría en esta aldea.

Brusca se puso a reír a carcajadas, captando la atención de varias personas. Astrid tomó un largo sorbo de hidromiel deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

—¡Ay, Astrid! Hipo puede ser un idiota y un pesado con todo el asunto de los dragones, pero ninguna mujer de esta aldea te negará que el jodido está para comerlo con pan.

—Vale, se acabó el alcohol para ti, señorita —le arrancó el vaso de hidromiel de las manos—. Escúchame, no hay nada entre nosotros, jamás lo habrá. No nos podemos ni ver.

—Y, sin embargo, no os habéis quitado ojo el uno de la otra en toda la noche.

Brusca sorteó su puñetazo a risotadas y fue a la búsqueda de más hidromiel. Astrid sentía su cerebro palpitar, la cara arder y unas ganas terroríficas de pegar a alguien. Terminó el vaso de hidromiel que le había arrebatado a Brusca y decidió salir a tomar un poco el aire.

Se aseguró de cogerse otra pinta de hidromiel antes de abandonar el lugar.

Xx.

Hipo podía presumir de muchos títulos: inventor, entrenador de dragones, artista, jinete de dragones, domador del Furia Nocturna, maestro de dragones… Pero bebedor no era uno de ellos. Es más, él siempre había detestado beber. No porque no le gustara hidromiel, sino porque el alcohol se le subía demasiado rápido a la cabeza. Estaba convencido de que su estructura corporal era la culpable, ya que su padre y el resto de vikingos fornidos de la aldea toleraban el alcohol mucho mejor que él. Sin embargo, el no poder beber como los demás jamás le quitaba el sueño, a excepción de las grandes ocasiones en las que literalmente se veía forzado a beber. Brindar por un vikingo muerto, por sus antepasados, por su mujer, por sus hijos, por su madre, por su padre, por su tía abuela, por sus ovejas… Hipo siempre perdía la cuenta de los brindis que se daban en los funerales, pero sabía que si no bebía en honor a uno de esos muertos le recriminarían su falta de respeto y podía despertar una crisis entre familias. Así que, ante la duda, lo mejor era siempre beber.

La noche del funeral del viejo Gormdsen, Hipo se aseguró de dar sorbitos pequeños por cada brindis para no perder la cabeza demasiado rápido. Tras haber realizado todos los actos ceremoniosos que le correspondían como heredero, Hipo se había escaqueado donde Mocoso y Patapez para liberar su mente por primera vez en semanas. Sus amigos no habían caído enfermos y tenía la sensación de que no hablaba con ellos desde hacía meses, aunque sólo habían sido tres semanas.

—No me das ninguna envidia, tío —anunció Mocoso—. La cara te tiene que doler de fingir la sonrisa con esa gente.

—No te haces una idea —coincidió él frotándose la mandíbula—. ¿Dónde está Chusco?

—Ahí viene —señaló Patapez al montón de gente.

Chusco apareció con cara de pocos amigos y cogió dos pintas de hidromiel.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —preguntó Mocoso.

—Mi hermana, que ahora resulta que tiene gente mejor con la que estar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Mocoso se puso en pie sobre el banco en el que estaban sentados, ya que era demasiado bajo para visualizar la escena entre tanta gente— ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no viene con Astrid? Me parece un desperdicio no poder disfrutar de su compañía.

Hipo podía verlas perfectamente desde donde estaba. Astrid destacaba entre la multitud con gran facilidad. Su cabello rubio, del color del sol, resplandecía en una complicada trenza que caía por su espalda y su pálida piel contrastaba con sus centelleantes ojos azules, del color de verano. Hipo no solía darse el lujo de tener pensamientos sobre el físico de Astrid, por no añadir más complicaciones a sus emociones respecto al vínculo, pero era incuestionable que Astrid era la criatura más bella que había visto nunca.

Brusca comentó algo que provocó que Astrid soltara una carcajada. Era extraño verla tan relajada, ya que estando juntos siempre estaban tensos. No pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia de Brusca y se regañó a sí mismo por sentirse así.

—Brusca la ha tomado como suya —se quejó Chusco amargamente—. La considera en privado "su mejor amiga", aunque no quiere que lo sepa nadie. Y cuando Brusca no está con ella, Astrid se pasa el día con Gothi o con Hipo.

Hipo casi se atraganta con el hidromiel.

— _¿Qué?_ —chilló Mocoso escandalizado.

—Ahora que lo dice Chusco sí que es cierto que Astrid pasa mucho tiempo contigo, Hipo —apuntó Patapez— ¿No la estabas entrenando en la Academia?

—Sí, c-claro, nuestra relación se reduce únicamente a eso y nada más —tartamudeó él odiando que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas.

—¿Vuestros encuentros en la herrería son "nada más"? —preguntó Chusco con falsa inocencia.

— _¿Qué?_ —volvió a gritar Mocoso— ¿Os estáis viendo  _sólos_  en la herrería?

—Hace demasiado frío para entrenar al aire libre, Mocoso —se defendió él.

Patapez y Chusco compartieron una mirada de complicidad, mientras que Mocoso seguía en pie sobre el banco observando a su primo anonadado.

—Hipo, ¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos? —interpeló Mocoso muy serio.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —cuestionó Hipo nervioso.

—¿Estás follándotela? —se adelantó en preguntar Chusco.

Hipo palideció. ¿Él y Astrid? ¿Acostándose? Thor, ¿cómo podían pensarlo siquiera? Astrid, la bruja que si pudiera colgaría su cabeza en una pica, era la última persona que querría tener nada con él. Además, desde que discutieron en la herrería, Hipo tenía que soportar la idea de que estaba vinculado con alguien que le odiaba con todo su ser. Y aquello le estaba resultando insoportable.

—No, me niego, es imposible —negó Mocoso sentándose una vez más—. ¿Hipo follándose a la doncella más hermosa del archipiélago? Que no, que no puede ser.

Hipo tuvo que contar hasta diez y emplear toda su paciencia para ignorar los comentarios de su primo. Después, con un semblante tan serio que confundió a sus amigos, dijo:

—Astrid y yo tenemos una relación que no sobrepasa a los entrenamientos y los encargos de Gothi. Como heredero, es mi responsabilidad asegurarme de que todas las personas de nuestra generación estén a gusto en la isla. Para Astrid no ha sido fácil venir aquí, por tanto agradeceria si cerrarais la puta boca y no extendierais un rumor que pueda afectar a su reputación.

—Hipo, no…

Pero Hipo ya se había levantado furioso de su sitio. Se preguntó por qué estaba tan enfadado y por qué había tenido la necesidad de defender a Astrid. Se sintió como un auténtico idiota. Se perdió entre la gente hasta que encontró un buen escondite tras una de las columnas del Gran Salón. Dio un buen trago a su pinta de hidromiel. Reposó su cabeza contra la columna y cerró los ojos; estaba empezando a notar los efectos del alcohol y no sentía la punta de sus dedos.

—Hacía años que no veía la ballesta de nuestro padre.

Hipo abrió los ojos. Reconoció la voz de Lars Gomrdsen tras la columna. Si se daba prisa y confiaba en sus reflejos probablemente podría marcharse sin que le vieran, pero algo le retuvo. Estaban hablando de la ballesta del viejo Gomrdsen.

—Padre estaba orgulloso de ella, pero nunca nos dejó usarla —intervino Ingrid Gomrdsen—. Cuando Padre enfermó, Madre juró que nadie más volvería a cogerla.

—¿No salió armado únicamente con esa ballesta para buscar a Rosethorn? —preguntó Esben, pero al ver que sus hermanos no respondían continuó—. Nunca supimos realmente lo que pasó con Rose, ¿no?

—La desaparición de Rose fue lo que volvió loco a nuestro padre.

—Sí, pero ¿cómo desapareció? —insistió en saber Esben.

Hipo estaba tan intrigado como el menor de los hermanos, aunque su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas y le costaba concentrarse en la conversación.

—Madre nos dijo que Rose murió, pero Padre estaba convencido de que la habían secuestrado —explicó Lars.

—¿Quién podría haber secuestrado a un bebé?

—Padre ya se había vuelto loco para entonces, Esbi, pero recuerdo bien que dijo algo de una bruja.

El pulso de Hipo se detuvo por un segundo y tuvo que poner su mano en la boca para que no le escucharan jadear.

—¡Baja la voz Ingrid! —le regañó el mayor de los hermanos— Lo último que necesitamos es que nos tomen por locos como a él.

—¿Brujas? ¿Creeis en serio que una bruja se llevaría a nuestra hermana? ¿Qué razones tendría para hacerlo? —preguntó Esben impresionado.

Hipo quería quedarse a escuchar más, pero la impresión mezclada con el alcohol le habían provocado unas ganas de vomitar terribles. Se marchó sigiloso, sin mirar atrás y esquivando a la muchedumbre. Salió al exterior y recibió con los brazos abiertos el aire helador que calmaron sus náuseas.

Sabía que debía procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. Tenía que hablar con Astrid sobre si era normal que las brujas secuestraran niños y exigirle explicaciones. Pero era consciente que estaba demasiado ebrio para eso.

—¿Hipo?

Alguien le llamó desde la mitad de la escalera que subía hasta el Gran Salón, pero la figura apenas estaba iluminada por las antorchas que alumbraban la entrada.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Astrid. Reconoció su voz a la segunda. Estaba observándole divertida y él no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¿Bajas o te vas a quedar ahí de pie como un pasmarote?

Tuvo que calcular sus pasos para no caer de bruces contra la escalera. Astrid le sujetó su mano cuando pudo alcanzarla y le empujó para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿N-no tienes frío? —preguntó Hipo.

—Ahora no —respondió ella acomodando su cabeza contra su cuello— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que irradias calor?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, eres una hoguera humana —dijo ella con una soltura muy poco propia de ella.

Si Hipo hubiera estado sobrio probablemente estaría escandalizado por la situación, más teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera que les viera abrazados como estaban levantaría todas las alarmas. Lo más sensato sería apartarla y desearle las buenas noches, pero su lado ebrio hizo que la abrazara más contra él.

—¿Astrid?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuánto has bebido?

Astrid se quedó pensativa un segundo.

—Perdí la cuenta en la quinta pinta. ¿Y tú?

—Pinta y media —respondió él azorado.

Astrid rió y acarició su mandíbula con sus dedos. Hipo sentía su corazón golpear fuertemente contra su pecho. Sus dedos subieron hasta sus labios.

—Astrid, creo que estás bastante borracha —dijo Hipo.

—Nah, sólo estoy un poco contenta —objetó ella sonriente—. Tú estás más bebido que yo.

Ambos rieron sonoramente, pero pararon en el momento que Astrid clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Las pupilas de la bruja estaban dilatadas por el alcohol, pero Hipo percibió algo que no había visto nunca en ellos: deseo. Astrid acercó su rostro al suyo y fue entonces cuando un torrente de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza ebria:

No.

Sí.

No es buena idea.

Thor, bésala.

No.

Eres un cabrón afortunado, no la cagues.

Ella es una bruja.

Da igual, necesito hacerlo.

No lo hagas.

Hazlo.

Te va a odiar por esto. Es probable que te mate.

Moriré feliz.

No lo hagas.

Que te den.

Hazlo.

Astrid rozó sus labios contra los suyos. Hipo no reaccionó, pero a ella le dio igual. Metió la lengua tímidamente en su boca y buscó tentar la suya. Agarró su pelo entre sus finos dedos y se estrechó más contra él. Fue entonces cuando se dejó caer en la tentación. Al no tener todos los sentidos de su parte, estaba convencido de que fue muy torpe al principio, pero Astrid no le dio mucho importancia. Una vez que le cogió el ritmo, no tardó en unirse al baile —o más bien batalla— que Astrid había provocado en su boca. La suya también sabía a hidromiel.

Era un beso demasiado húmedo, obsceno incluso, ya que sus barbillas se empaparon por sus sálivas entremezcladas. Pero no podían parar, no podían controlarse. La atracción era demasiado fuerte y ambos estaban demasiado borrachos para razonar que estaban metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Ella gemía contra su boca y el mordía sus labios con una sensualidad que jamás la habría asociado consigo mismo, pero a ella parecía encantada y con eso le bastaba.

Sin embargo, al escuchar la puerta del Gran Salón abrirse, Hipo tuvo que empujarla a un lado. Astrid se quejó, pero al ver a Estoico y Bocón palideció. Éstos estaban enfrescados en una conversación y no habían percibido su presencia todavía, pero Astrid todavía tenía las piernas enredadas con las de él e Hipo la tenía fuertemente sujeta por la cintura. Ambos tenía la cara húmeda y los labios hinchados. Si les daba por mirar escaleras abajo, les verían en una situación más que comprometida.

Se cruzaron las miradas y, por primera vez, fueron conscientes de lo que acababan de hacer. La ebriedad había desaparecido de repente de sus mentes.

—No —murmuró ella—. No, no, no.

Ella se apartó rápidamente y se limpió la cara con la manga de su vestido. Hipo estaba todavía en shock y sintió mucho frío sin tenerla cerca. ¿Cómo habían permitido que esto pasara? Astrid fue a decirle algo, pero decidió que era mejor salir de allí. Hipo no tuvo tiempo para detenerla y al escuchar la voz de su padre preguntando por quién estaba allí decidió hacer lo mismo.

Nadie le vio entrar en casa. Desdentao se despertó molesto al escuchar los jadeos nerviosos de Hipo. Él se redujo a lavarse bien la cara, eliminar cualquier rastro que hubiera dejado la bruja, pero sus labios todavía palpitaban excitados. Tanto como su erección. Se avergonzó de sí mismo, de haberse dejado tentar por ella. ¿Por qué demonios le había besado? ¡No tenía lógica alguna!

Hipo se preparó sus dosis de poción del sueño, mientras escuchaba a Desdentao roncar a su espalda. Se la bebió de un trago y se tumbó en la cama a la espera de que Morfeo viniera a por él. La erección todavía no había bajado cuando se quedó dormido.

Xx.

A la mañana siguiente Hipo se despertó desorientado y con la peor resaca que recordaba en años. Le dolía la boca, sobre todo los labios y se maldijo porque el beso no hubiera sido un sueño. Su padre no estaba en casa cuando fue a prepararse el desayuno, pero Desdentao esperaba impaciente su ración de pescado para irse a dormir de nuevo. Al ser invierno, el dragón tendía a dormir más de la cuenta, pero Hipo no le culpaba. Si pudiera, él haría lo mismo.

Mientras se calentaba un vaso de leche de yak y su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas sobre lo de anoche, escuchó una voz que decía:

— _¿Por qué demonios hay una anguila entre mi pescado?_

Hipo miró alrededor confundido y cogió el atizador del fuego. Pero allí sólo estaba Desdentao, que revolvía sus patas entre el pescado. Hipo sacudió la cabeza y sacó el caldero de leche del fuego.

— _Hipo, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta la anguila?_

La voz venía de su espalda. Justo dónde estaba Desdentao, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. El dragón movió su cola para sacar con ella una anguila negra y amarilla entre el pescado.

— _¿Me explicas?_

—¿Pero qué?

El caldero resbaló de entre sus dedos y la leche se volcó en el suelo. El dragón tiró la anguila a un rincón, pero su expresión irritada había sido sustituida por una de confusión.

— _¿Qué te pasa? Parece que has visto un fantasma._

—P-puedes hablar ¿Cómo demonios puedes hablar? —tartamudeó él.

— _¿Cómo que puedo hablar? ¿De qué estás hablando? Espera, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?_

Hipo afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra. ¿Cómo era posible? Desdentao no hablaba por la boca, sino más bien era como si la voz estuviera en su cabeza. El dragón parecía tan sorprendido como él por la situación.

— _¿Qué has hecho?_

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —exclamó él.

— _¿Nada? ¿Y cómo es que puedes entenderme?_

Astrid. Había sido cosa del beso con Astrid la pasada noche. Y del vínculo. Lo había tocado sin querer y ahora podía hablar con su dragón, tal y cómo lo hacía ella habitualmente. ¿Había absorbido sus poderes?

— _Te he visto cagarla muchas veces, no te voy a mentir, pero jamás pensé que liarte con una bruja fuera la peor de ellas._

Hipo no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me creo que me haya dado tiempo a escribir esto. He tenido que reescribir casi todo en tiempo récord porque estoy apunto de marcharme de viaje. Pero aquí lo tenéis, el quinto capítulo en el que pasan COSAS. Mañana marcho a Polonia y estaré fuera unos días, cuando vuelva me gustaría escribir un one-shot para mi colección de one-shots de Trollhunters, por lo que probablemente tarde unas semanas en actualizar.
> 
> También me gustaría animaros a que me dijerais si os gusta o no esta ida de olla. Como ya os he dicho más de una vez, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos y realmente valoro vuestra opinión.
> 
> Espero que estéis teniendo un día bonito y pasad felices vacaciones.


	6. El escape fallido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que la vida de Hipo se complica aún más y quiere huir de todos sus problemas. Evidentemente, nada le sale bien.

 

Astrid le evitaba, era evidente.

Llevaba una semana sin dirigirle la palabra y rehuyendo de él. Siempre que iba a buscarla estaba acompañada y “demasiado ocupada” para atenderle. Aquello se estaba volviendo ridículo. Hipo necesitaba hablar con ella, sobre el beso y sobre que ahora él también podía hablar con los dragones.

Desde que conoció a Astrid, Hipo había envidiado su don. No es que lo hubiera necesitado hasta entonces, ya que podía entenderse más o menos con ellos, sobre todo con Desdentao. Pero desde lo del beso y suponiendo que hubiera sido el causante de que ahora pudiera hablar con ellos, su fascinación hacia los dragones había aumentado más si aquello era posible. Sin embargo, era complicado no descentrarse al escuchar tantas voces en su cabeza y, lo peor, es que debía esforzarse en ocultar su nuevo don para no disparar todas las alarmas.

No obstante, aquella locura de situación se veía compensado con que ahora realmente podía hablar con Desdentao. El dragón, aún menos contento que él por el asunto del beso con Astrid, era impertinente cuando estaba de mal humor, pero sabio y afable la mayoría de las veces. El dragón había manifestado su euforia por poder entenderse ahora con él, pero no dudaba en mostrar su molestia en cuando fuera necesario.

— _No, en serio, deja de mirarme todo el rato_ —se quejaba el dragón una noche mientras Hipo le observaba comer fascinado—. _Esto es casi peor que cuando nos conocimos y ya eras bastante pesado entonces._

—No seas tan quejica, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo y quiero aprovechar esto mientras pueda —insistió Hipo.

— _Ya, ¿pero tiene que ser mientras como? Es sumamente incómodo._

—Nunca te has quejado.

— _Porque no podías escucharme._

Hipo soltó una carcajada y el dragón puso los ojos en blanco para después seguir comiendo.

—¿Qué debería hacer con el tema de Astrid? Haga lo que haga, me evita a toda costa y creo que tenemos que hablar de… esto —comentó señalándoles a ambos.

— _Si quieres puedo arrancarle cabeza de un mordisco._

—Desdentao...

— _Sí, ya, el vínculo y que tampoco está bien, pero me gusta fantasear con eso._

Hipo suspiró por la tozudez del dragón. Desdentao no podía ni ver a Astrid y había demostrado no ser un gran confidente en todo lo relacionado con ella y las brujas.

—¿De verdad no sabes decirme nada más de las brujas?

— _¿Además de ser las criaturas más traicioneras sobre la faz de la Tierra? No._

—Desdentao…

— _¿Qué? Te lo dije el día que la conociste y te lo repito ahora que me puedes escuchar: no te fíes de ella. Es peligrosa y por tu idiotez estás vinculado con ella. Y como consecuencia me afecta a mí también porque ya no salimos a volar como antes. Lo cual, por si todavía no te lo he dicho, es una mierda_ —sí, Desdentao se lo había recordado todos los días desde que Hipo podía hablar con él—. _Tenéis que encontrar una solución al tema del vínculo ya y lo último que necesitamos es que te enamores de ella._

—¿Disculpa? ¿Enamorarme de Astrid? ¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? —replicó Hipo ofendido.

— _¡Oh vamos! ¡Seré un dragón, pero hasta yo me doy cuenta que quieres aparearte con ella!_

Las mejillas de Hipo se encendieron, no supo si de la furia o de la vergüenza.

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo.

— _Mejor, tengo ganas de que dejes de lloriquear porque la bruja no te hace caso._

Hipo estuvo apunto de lanzarle un insulto cuando escuchó a su padre entrar en casa. Hipo, que estaba sentado en el suelo y sin la prótesis, saludó a su padre:

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Agotador —respondió él mientras se quitaba el casco, observó a su hijo—. Te vas a quedar frío ahí sentado.

—Nah, aprovecho para estirarme —bromeó Hipo fingiendo estiramientos.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Estoico preocupado mientras miraba discretamente el muñón de su pierna—. Bocón estaba insoportable con la tormenta que ha caído esta tarde.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó él restándole importancia.

Hipo no se sentía cómodo hablando de nada relacionado con su pierna y lo que faltaba de ella. Ahora no le dolía tanto como antes, aunque puntualmente se veía obligado a quitarse la prótesis porque el muñón y sus huesos se quejaban demasiado. A veces, en sus peores momentos, le dolía el pie que le faltaba y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Por suerte, aquella noche sólo sentía una leve irritación en la cicatriz de su muñón.

—¿Cómo ha ido la reunión del Consejo de hoy?

—Bien, pronto tendremos que comenzar con la organización del Festival del Deshielo —respondió Estoico sentándose a su lado en un taburete.

— _Uf, qué pereza, dime por favor que este año no habrá juegos, estoy harto de tener que soportar a Garfios y su estúpida competitividad_ —comentó Desdentao.

Hipo hizo una mueca ante el comentario despectivo de su amigo, pero evidentemente no le dijo nada.

—¿Crees que es adecuado organizar los juegos este año? —cuestionó Hipo.

—Hemos considerado cancelarlos este año, aunque los Gormdsen han insistido que deberíamos celebrarlos en honor a su padre.

—¿No hemos hecho suficientes homenajes al viejo Gormdsen por el resto de nuestras vidas? —se quejó Hipo mientras se masajeaba la pierna.

—Eso mismo pienso yo y el resto de miembros del consejo, así que no te preocupes, no celebraremos los juegos en honor a nadie —Estoico carraspeó—. No obstante, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

— _Ese tono me suena a problemas para ti_ —dijo Desdentao.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hipo ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

—Bueno, verás… —Estoico se frotó las manos nervioso—. Llevo un tiempo recibiendo presiones por parte del Consejo sobre cierto asunto que te concierne a ti; he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mi mano para retrasarlo, pero me temo que ya es imposible, más teniendo en cuenta que pronto cumplirás veintidós años y debes coger ciertas responsabilidades con la Tribu.

—Teóricamente tengo cinco, así que podríamos considerar que sigo siendo menor de edad —interrumpió Hipo con una risa nerviosa. No le gustaba hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

Estoico le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación que Hipo conocía bien y éste apartó la mirada exasperado.

—La cuestión es, Hipo, que debes casarte.

—¿Qué?

Hipo se esperaba cualquier proposición: coger todavía más responsabilidades como heredero de la Tribu, ayudar a otras tribus con el asunto de los dragones e incluso, en un caso muy extremo, ocupar pronto el puesto de su padre para que este pudiera jubilarse. Pero ¿casarse? Jamás.

—El Consejo considera que es necesario que la línea hereditaria de los Haddock continúe y, al solo tenerte a ti como heredero, consideran que es obligatorio asegurarnos que esa línea prosiga.

Hipo rió nervioso. Las manos le temblaban y podía escucharse a sí mismo gritar dentro de su cabeza.

—Dime que es una broma, por favor.

—Me temo que no hijo, te juro que Bocón y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible para pararlo, pero…

—Espera, ¿Bocón sabía sobre esto y no me ha dicho nada?

Estoico se mordió el labio y se pasó la mano por su barba. Siempre lo hacía cuando no sabía qué decir.

—No voy a casarme.

—Hijo…

—No, ni hablar —Hipo se incorporó con ayuda de Desdentao en un solo pie y fue a buscar su prótesis dando brincos con su pierna derecha—. ¿Qué más queréis que haga? Hago absolutamente todo lo que me pides sin quejarme más de lo necesario, trabajo en la herrería, entreno a los dragones y a sus jinetes ¡Pero ahora resulta que no es suficiente! ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo iba a serlo? ¡Ahora resulta que tengo que casarme para asegurarnos la descendencia! Porque de todos los problemas que tenemos, ese justamente es el más urgente y prioritario.

—Hipo, no es tan sencillo como piensas. Es tu responsabilidad que nuestro legado continúe.

—¡Pues menuda mierda de responsabilidad! —soltó él sin pensar mientras se colocaba su prótesis.

Estoico se levantó violentamente, volcando el taburete en el suelo. Hipo se puso en tensión, pero procuró no perder la compostura. No quería que su padre lo viera como el niño asustado que se sentía en ese momento.

—¡Harás lo que se te diga! —rugió su padre acercándose a su hijo—. En el Festival del Deshielo vendrán hijas de jefes de otras tribus que conocerás y tratarás debidamente y tendrás la suerte de escoger a la candidata idónea. Así que deja de quejarte de una maldita vez y asume tus responsabilidades como heredero de esta tribu.

Hipo no apartó la mirada de su padre. De repente, se vio como hacía siete años atrás, cuando él sólo tenía quince y todavía el hijo fracaso de Estoico el Vasto. Estaba convencido de que ya había superado esa fase, pero al parecer el destino no paraba de recordarle que él nunca sería suficiente para nadie y mucho menos para su padre. Hipo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que casi podía hacerse sangre con sus propias uñas.

—¿Es una orden, Jefe? —escupió él asqueado.

El rostro furioso de Estoico se transformó en una de dolor, pero Hipo no se paró a disculparse. No podía soportar más decepciones por esa noche. Salió de casa a grandes zancadas seguido de Desdentao. Escuchó a su padre llamarle, pero él no se detuvo.

— _Hipo…_ —empezó Desdentao cuándo llegaron a los acantilados.

—Vámonos —le interrumpió.

— _¿Adónde?_

—No lo sé, lejos, no quiero estar aquí.

— _Pero…_

—Por favor —suplicó él posando su mano en su cabeza.

Desdentao sacudió la cabeza y dejó que Hipo montara sobre su lomo. Sacudió su alas e Hipo acomodó su prótesis en la posición de despegue y se puso el arnés. Ambos salieron disparados hacia arriba, para después torcer rumbo al horizonte. Hipo dejó que el silbido del aire inundara sus oídos y agarró con tal fuerza la montura de Desdentao que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

¿Casarse? ¿Él? ¿Por qué? Lo estaba haciendo todo bien. Creía que había mejorado y trabajado lo suficiente para que le consideraran un igual, un vikingo digno de heredar en un futuro -lejano, a ser posible- la jefatura de su padre. Había traído la paz entre dragones y vikingos a Mema. Había ayudado a todos sus conciudadanos a entrenar a sus dragones, incluso seguía ejerciendo sus responsabilidades en la herrería junto con Bocón. Entonces, ¿a qué venía ahora esa estupidez de tener que casarse? Era incuestionable que tendría que hacerlo en algún punto de su vida, pero Hipo nunca se había parado a pensar en estar con nadie. Su prioridad hasta entonces habían sido los dragones y la tribu y Mema no presumía de tener una población amplia y joven con la que él pudiera desarrollar ningún tipo de interés. También había sido lo bastante iluso por creer que encontraría a la mujer adecuada llegado el momento, tal y como había hecho su padre con su madre. ¿Por qué no tenía ese derecho entonces?

Soltó un grito de frustración. No quería casarse. No, no iba hacerlo. Que el Consejo o su padre digan lo que quieran, él no estaba preparado para dar tal paso. Una boda concertada era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, más teniendo en cuenta que estaba vinculado a una mujer, concretamente a una bruja y…

Hipo sintió un pinchazo detrás de su ojo derecho. El dolor era tan inmenso que perdió el equilibrio en la montura y estuvo a punto de caerse hacia un lado. Reaccionó a tiempo para no caer de la montura, pero torció sin querer la prótesis y la colocó en una posición que hizo que Desdentao perdiera el hilo del vuelo y empezara a caer. Otro pinchazo inundó su cabeza e hizo que casi se desmayara.

— _¡Hipo! ¡Reacciona y coloca mi cola!_ —gritó el dragón desesperado.

No sin esfuerzo, Hipo consiguió cambiar la posición de la cola de Desdentao, pero era de fijar la vista en ninguna parte. El dolor le había nublado la vista y era incapaz de mantener un hilo coherente de sus pensamientos debido a las náuseas.

—No… no veo —balbuceó él.

— _¡Si me hubieras escuchado esto no habría pasado! ¡Cambia la posición de mi cola para que podamos volver!_

El vínculo. Lo había olvidado por completo. Astrid iba a matarle. Consiguió alcanzar la posición correcta y Desdentao giró rápidamente rumbo a Mema. El dolor de cabeza no se disipó a medida que se acercaban la isla e Hipo sentía la bilis en su boca. Sabía que tan pronto tocaran tierra vomitaría toda su cena. Creyó oír a Desdentao que cambiara el pedal para el aterrizaje, pero era incapaz de digerir cualquier comunicación externa a la de su cabeza. Se estrellaron en el bosque, no lejos de la aldea. Desdentao había conseguido protegerle del impacto, aunque las prótesis de su cola y de la pierna de Hipo se habían roto a consecuencia de la caída. Hipo se arrastró como pudo para vomitar lejos de la vista de su amigo y escuchó como el dragón lanzaba todo tipo de insultos hacia su persona.

—¿Estás herido? —preguntó vagamente Hipo apoyándose contra un árbol.

— _Me va a doler la cola durante una semana y creo que me torcido el ala, pero sobreviviré, aunque no gracias a ti._

—Lo siento —murmuró él, la cabeza ya no le dolía tanto, pero la sangre bombeaba con fuerza en sus sienes.

Desdentao se acercó para olisquearle y le miró fijamente.

— _Estás horrible_.

—Vaya, gracias, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle —respondió el humano cansado.

— _No, en serio, estás más blanco que la nieve. ¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando._

La verdad es que sí que se estaba quedando helado, pero Desdentao no esperó a su respuesta. Se acurrucó a su lado para darle calor.

—Gracias.

— _No me las des, sólo te pido que no vuelvas a asustarme así, por favor._

—Sí, perdona.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hipo respiró hondo y sintió como poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo. Quizás no era mala idea pasar la noche en la intemperie, estaba convencido que si se levantaba volvería a vomitar y sería conveniente esconderse de su padre y de Astrid. De no ser porque estaba todavía enfermo, habría jurado que podía sentir la ira de la bruja dentro de él, como un pequeño ardor en el estómago. No obstante, con un poco de suerte no se habría enterado de nada.

Pero si en algo destacaba Hipo Haddock era, precisamente, en que nunca tenía suerte.

Sintió que una fuerza sobrehumana e invisible le empujaba contra su costado, en dirección a otro árbol. El impacto le cortó la respiración y sintió la bilis subir por su esófago otra vez. Desdentao rugió contra una figura rubia que respiraba de forma entrecortada.

—Apártate si quieres vivir dragón ¡Voy a matarle! —chilló Astrid.

— _¡Cálmate bruja! ¿No ves cómo está?_ —gritó Desdentao poniéndose entre los dos.

—Por mí como si está convaleciente, voy a acabar con él —insistió ella acercándose a grandes zancadas.

Desdentao sacó los dientes y Astrid se puso en posición de ataque. Hipo se incorporó como pudo, dolorido y abrumado por las náuseas. Aún así, no perdió atención que Astrid iba vestida en un camisón que sólo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y dejaba a la vista uno de sus hombros hasta casi la altura del pecho. Y, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser terrorífica.

—Parad —pidió con voz de hilo, pero ninguno le escuchó.

—No eres el primer dragón al que me enfrento —dijo la bruja.

—¡ _Mira qué bien! Seré el último al que te enfrentes entonces_ —escupió Desdentao furioso.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

Astrid soltó algo que ninguno entendió, pero Desdentao tuvo los reflejos suficientes para esquivar el trueno caído del cielo.

—¡Parad! —exclamó Hipo. Intentó incorporarse, pero con una sola pierna era difícil.

Desdentao lanzó varios plasmas contra ella e Hipo se temió lo peor. Astrid esquivó los ataques y paró uno de los plasmas quedándose congelado entre ambos. Tanto Desdentao como Hipo observaron sorprendidos y fascinados la bola de energía pura que desprendía destellos morados y blancos. Era la primera vez que observaban la llamarada de un Furia Nocturna, el impuro descendiente del rayo y la misma muerte. Astrid sonrió con malicia y aprovechando su distracción hizo un gesto con la mano para lanzar el plasma contra Desdentao. El dragón reaccionó tarde y el impacto fue tal que salió despedido a varios metros de distancia.

—¡Desdentao! —gritó Hipo levantándose de un salto, aunque volvió a caer al suelo al no poder aguantar el equilibrio en un solo pie.

—Eres ridículo —musitó Astrid a su espalda.

Hipo ahogó un grito de frustración y se levantó de nuevo apoyándose contra un árbol. Se concentró en su pierna derecha, en llegar hasta su dragón sin caerse.

—¡Desdentao! —volvió a gritar él, pero el dragón no reaccionaba a sus llamadas.

—¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Bastante me duele la cabeza ya, como para que además… —se quejó la bruja.

—¡Cierra la puta la boca, Astrid! —le interrumpió él furioso.

Astrid abrió los ojos sorprendida por su lenguaje. Y por su rostro. Estaba cubierto de lágrimas. La visión de Hipo andando con un único pie hasta el Furia Nocturna le habría parecido divertido en el pasado. Pero ahora había algo dentro de ella que le estaba cerrando el estómago y no sabía lo que era.

—¡Desdentao! ¡Háblame! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Hipo dando pequeños brincos hacia un árbol, pero saltó sobre una piedra y volvió a caer al suelo.

—Hipo…

Astrid se acercó a socorrerlo, pero éste le dio un empujón para alejarla.

—No me toques, bruja —escupió él.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron. Sus ojos, verdes y llorosos, estaban teñidos de odio. Una mirada que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en otros humanos, pero jamás en él. ¿Qué había hecho? Fue en dirección al dragón, pero Hipo gritó:

—¡No le toques!

Astrid se congeló y se giró en su dirección. Hipo se tragó un sollozo y volvió a llamar al dragón. Este por fin reaccionó, aunque no se movió, sólo habló:

— _Hi…po…_

—Estoy aquí, campeón, estoy aquí —sollozó Hipo aliviado.

Hipo se arrastró hasta su lado y acarició la cabeza del dragón.

—¿Estás herido?

— _No… Me duele el ala y la zona dónde tenía la prótesis, pero creo que ha sido más el impacto que otra cosa._

—¿Estás seguro? —Hipo se movió para revisar las heridas del dragón, el ala tenía una posición extraña y la cola la tenía sangrando—. Tengo que cerrarte la herida.

Hipo rasgó su túnica verde lima para parar la hemorragia, el dragón siseó de dolor ante la presión.

— _¿Puedes tener más cuidado, por favor?_

—Sí, perdona.

—¿Cómo?

Los dos se percataron de la presencia de la bruja, quién observaba la escena anonadada. Hipo deseó que se largara, pero Desdentao decidió responderle:

— _¿Cómo qué?_

—¿Os entendéis?

— _Claro, desde que nos conocemos._

—Estáis manteniendo una conversación, no me jodas, Hipo no podía hacer eso cuando le conocí. Sólo las brujas podemos comunicarnos con vosotros.

— _¡Ah! Eso. Creo que ahí tienes algo de culpa._

—Desdentao, cállate —dijo Hipo sin levantar la vista de su cola.

—¿Cómo que tengo la culpa? —preguntó Astrid.

Su rostro era un mar de dudas y furia contenida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería el dragón, se tapó su boca con la mano para ahogar un grito. Tenía los ojos que parecían salir de sus órbitas.

— _Vale, genial, ahora a ella le va a dar un infarto_ —se mofó Desdentao.

—¿Tienes que ser así siempre? —preguntó Hipo irritado pinchando al dragón en la panza con su dedo.

— _Es parte de mi encanto._

—¿Queréis callaros vosotros dos? ¡Esto es grave! —chilló Astrid— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada de esto?

Hipo levantó la vista indignado.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Yo no he sido quien te ha estado evitando toda la semana!

—¡Has robado mis poderes! —gritó ella rabiosa—. Me juraste que no tocarías el vínculo.

—¿Cómo iba a saber siquiera que estaba tocando el estúpido vínculo?—Hipo se incorporó y se acercó a la bruja—. Además, ¡yo no fui quien inició el beso!

—¡Pues poco tardaste en comerme la boca! —replicó ella.

— _Ahorraos los detalles, por favor_ —pidió Desdentao con los ojos en blanco.

—¡Cállate! —exclamaron los dos.

— _Ugh, humanos._

Estaba agradecida de que en aquel momento la oscuridad ocultara su rubor. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber caído tan bajo. La noche del beso se había confiado demasiado en que el alcohol no le iba a afectar, pero se equivocó. En cuanto vio a Hipo, no supo si fue por el alcohol, por el vínculo o por qué demonios, pero perdió el control.

Aquella noche, pese a la oscuridad, podía apreciar su cara angulosa y llena de pecas, en ese momento pensó que podía pasarse horas contándolas. Un ligero rubor inundaba sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban dilatados por el alcohol. El Hipo borracho era demasiado adorable, nada que ver con su versión sobria. El problema eran sus labios, que seguían siendo demasiado carnosos y pedían a gritos que los mordiera. Y lo hizo. Y luego él la correspondió.

Y todo se fue a la mierda.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hipo cruzándose de brazos.

—Tenemos que romper el vínculo —respondió ella.

—¡No me digas! —replicó él con un sarcasmo amargo.

—No te pongas gallito conmigo, Hipo.

—No, Astrid, me pongo contigo como me da la gana. Este vínculo está amargándome la existencia y no eres una persona fácil a la que estar conectado mágicamente, ¿sabes? —Astrid abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hipo continuó—. Cuando tienes un mal día me amenazas, atacas a mi mejor amigo y me evitas cuando te necesito. Y, sin embargo, yo hago un esfuerzo masivo por contentarte, te ayudo con los dragones, te cubro ante los demás, te apoyo cuando lo necesitas y, generalmente, solo recibo desprecios por tu parte. ¡Estoy harto, Astrid! ¡Harto de ti! ¡Harto de la brujería! ¡Harto de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo!

—¿Y te piensas que esto para mí es fácil también? —chilló ella tan rabiosa que tenía las mejillas encendidas— ¿Tener que ponerme a vuestra altura? ¿No tener sitio al que ir porque estoy vinculada con el humano más descuidado y torpe de esta puñetera isla? ¡Tu insensatez casi nos mata a los dos esta noche!

—¡Perdona por ser humano y querer tener un maldito respiro!—gritó él furioso—. ¿O acaso no te equivocas tú también? ¿Tal y cómo lo hiciste hace una semana metiendo tu lengua en mi boca?

Astrid apretó los puños y cerró la distancia que había entre ellos. Levantó la barbilla orgullosa, clavando sus ojos en los suyos. Hipo era más alto que Astrid y no se inmutó por su proximidad, probablemente porque estaba tan o más enfadado que ella.

—¿Quieres que lo admita? ¡Vale! ¡Te besé! Estaba tan borracha que no era dueña de mis sentidos, porque sobria jamás lo habría hecho. Pero te lo vuelvo a recordar: tú me devolviste el beso, Hipo, por tanto eres tan culpable como yo.

—Jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza besarte si no lo hubieras hecho tú antes —se quejó él con amargura.

—Ya, pero yo también sentí cierta excitación ahí abajo, Hipo —dijo ella señalando hacia su entrepierna.

Hipo no pudo ocultar su rubor, lo cual provocó una sonrisa malévola en Astrid. Hipo sacudió la cabeza antes de apartarse; ya que, de repente, la proximidad hacia la bruja le parecía demasiado abrumadora.

—¿Acaso me equivoco? —preguntó ella con retintín.

—No soy ciego, Astrid —se defendió Hipo irritado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No puedo obviar que eres guapa y atractiva —Astrid arqueó las cejas—. Tú sabes que lo eres, así que ahórrate esa cara de sorpresa.

—Sé que lo soy, no esperaba que lo admitieras así de rápido —alegó la bruja.

—Lo que tú digas Astrid —resopló Hipo acercándose de nuevo a Desdentao.

El dragón se incorporó con la ayuda del humano. Desdentao lucía agotado y dolorido, pero no aparentaba estar herido de gravedad. Hipo le acarició el lomo antes de asegurar el vendaje de su cola. Hipo encontró una rama en la que apoyarse y ambos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

—¿Adónde te crees que vas? —preguntó Astrid a su espalda.

—A mí casa, a dormir —respondió él.

—Esta conversación no ha terminado —insistió ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Por esta noche sí —sentenció él sin mirarla.

—No podemos volver a hacerlo, Hipo.

—¿El qué? ¿Besarnos? —preguntó retóricamente volviéndose a girar en su dirección—. Tranquila, no está en mi lista de prioridades.

—Lo digo en serio, Hipo —la bruja se acercó a su lado—. Cualquier interacción física sólo provocará que el vínculo se estreche todavía más. Un acercamiento más… íntimo supondría el desastre.

—¿Más íntimo? —Hipo frunció el ceño, pero enseguida se dio cuenta a qué se refería y sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas— ¡Oh! No… no supondrá un problema.

Aunque quisiera —pero eso jamás lo iba admitir delante de Astrid—, si Hipo se veía obligado a casarse pronto, lo último que debía hacer era acostarse con la bruja. Pero lo veía difícil, Astrid le reventaría la cabeza antes de que él pudiera siquiera insinuarse y eso que él jamás se atrevería hacerlo.

—Bien —se agachó junto a Desdentao y quitó el vendaje de Hipo. Desdentao se apartó molesto—. Estate quieto, dragón, voy a curarte esa herida.

— _Preferiría que no me tocaras, gracias._

Pero Astrid sujetó su cola con fuerza y un suave resplandor apareció en sus manos. Era la primera vez que Hipo veía su magia de una forma tan pura y limpia. No pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y observar cómo la herida de Desdentao se cerraba con una delicadeza muy poco propia en Astrid. Estaba acostumbrado en ver el lado más violento de la bruja, pero no encontró fuera de lugar el ver a Astrid utilizar una magia tan etérea. El resplandor dorado iluminaba su rostro concentrado en el que podía adivinarse una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. De repente, Hipo sintió una vibración en sus dedos. Casi se quedó sin aire al darse cuenta que estaba notando la magia de Astrid dentro de él. Era embriagante, casi podía saborearla.

Hipo se sintió avergonzado tan pronto Astrid terminó de curar la herida de Desdentao. Sentía había vulnerado algo demasiado íntimo de Astrid, casi como si la hubiera visto desnuda. Aunque tampoco estaba lejos de aquella situación, el camisón de Astrid dejaba su pecho casi al descubierto y su cabellera rubia caía en su espalda, como la noche en que la conoció. Hipo no podía soportar la vergüenza al verse tan excitado por aquella visión.

—Procura dejar la cola reposando esta noche —le indicó Astrid a Desdentao.

— _¿Por qué lo has hecho? Hace cinco minutos estabas dispuesta a matarnos._

—Acepta la disculpa, dragón, antes de que me arrepienta haberte curado.

— _Debía haberte arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco cuando tuve la oportunidad_ —replicó el dragón molesto.

—Afortunadamente, no moriste porque no lo intentaste —respondió Astrid sonriente y se dirigió a Hipo, quién tenía la mirada ausente—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Ah? Ah, sí, sí —contestó él preocupado por ocultar su erección—. Creo que debes irte, antes de que Gothi se dé cuenta que no estás.

—Gothi daría palmas de alegría con tal de perderme de vista —comentó Astrid con desgana—. ¿Por qué demonios has salido a volar tan lejos? Te tenía como alguien responsable.

—Es complicado, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso —dijo Hipo observando la herida cerrada del dragón—. Y aún menos contigo, como bien ha dicho Desdentao, has intentado asesinarme y has atacado a mi dragón con intención de matarle.

—¡Por Odin, Hipo! No iba a matarte, solo te iba a torturar dentro de mis límites del dolor —se defendió ella—. He curado al dragón, ¿no? Por tanto, él y yo estamos en paz —Desdentao bufó ante el comentario, pero ella le ignoró—. Además, volviendo al asunto en el por qué narices te marchas a volar en mitad de la noche sin avisar ¿crees que me gusta estar durmiendo plácidamente tras una larga jornada de trabajo para tener que despertarme con un dolor que parecía que están agujereando mi cabeza con una pica? Por un momento pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo peor.

—Un momento, ¿estabas preocupada por… mí?

Astrid disimuló su vergüenza con un sonoro resoplido.

—No estaba preocupada por ti, sino por mí. Si tu mueres, yo muero, ¿recuerdas?

—Ya.

—Pero supongo que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia y sería un problema que desaparecieras —añadió ella—. Bastante pesados son la gente de esta aldea como para que de repente el “Orgullo de Isla Mema” se desvanezca de la noche a la mañana.

Hipo no respondió a su comentario. No le importaría desaparecer, es más, si no fuera por el vínculo lo habría hecho por varios días. Pero no podía irse con Astrid, eso armaría un escándalo innecesario y Astrid sería la primera en patearle el culo por siquiera planteárselo. Seguida por su padre.

—Vamos —dijo ella levantándose y ofreciendo su mano—. Te ayudo hasta tu casa.

—No necesito que me ayudes, Astrid, bastante has hecho ya por hoy —expuso Hipo molesto, aunque aliviado porque ya no sentía su erección.

—Deja de ser tan llorica y espabila —le cogió tan violentamente del brazo que le levantó sin ningún esfuerzo—. Pasa el brazo por mi hombro, no tengo todo la noche.

—No me pueden ver contigo así —mencionó mientras rodeó su brazo entre sus hombros.

—¿Así cómo?

— _Semidesnuda, bruja. Los humanos son muy escrupulosos con eso_ —se adelantó en responder Desdentao.

—No estoy desnuda, ¿no? Dejaos de tantas chorradas —comentó ella agarrándole con fuerza de la cintura.

—Si me ven contigo así y encima teniendo mi túnica hecha jirones, cualquiera de la aldea pensará que tú y yo… ya sabes —comentó Hipo azorado.

—Los humanos sois demasiados pudorosos y beatos, pero vale, ¿quieres que vayamos por el bosque hasta detrás de tu casa?

Hipo meditó un segundo mientras empezaron a caminar en dirección a la aldea.

—Mejor vamos hasta la herrería.

—¿Por qué? ¿Has discutido con tu padre otra vez?—preguntó ella con cierta impertinencia.

Hipo se negó a responder. Sentía la furia de nuevo en su estómago al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su padre sobre su futuro-pero-seguramente-no-posible matrimonio.

— _Bruja, no te metas donde no te llaman_ —le regañó Desdentao.

—Ugh, vale.

Aunque fue buena idea coger la ruta del bosque, el camino no fue fácil. Hipo hacía lo posible por no tropezar, pero la nieve helada y las piedras húmedas dificultaban el paso, por no decir que estaba andando, literalmente, con un solo pie. Se resbaló un par de veces, pero Astrid le sostuvo sin problemas. Se sorprendió por la fuerza de la bruja y ésta adivinó su curiosidad enseguida.

—Pesas mucho para ser un saco de huesos —comentó ella—, pero mi entrenamiento fue mucho más duro que esto.

—¿Entrenamiento?

—Toda bruja tiene que superar pruebas físicas para formar parte de un ejército, Hipo.

—Espera, ¿formabas parte de un ejército de brujas?

—Ya te lo dije, no soy una bruja curandera, sino guerrera —explicó ella con cierta impaciencia, pero sonrió con suficiencia—. Era la mejor con el hacha.

—¿Contra quienes luchabais? —preguntó Hipo con curiosidad.

—¿Contra nuestros enemigos?

—Astrid…

—No te lo puedo decir —contestó ella.

Astrid le ayudó a pasar sobre una raíz. Apoyó su mano en su pecho para coger impulso para saltar. Hipo sintió que su pulso se aceleraba.

—¿Por qué no puedes decirlo? —insistió él en saber para distraerse del tacto de sus manos.

—Sería violar el código del Aquelarre.

— _¡Oh vamos, bruja! Ya no eres parte de ningún Aquelarre, ¿recuerdas?_ —le recordó Desdentao con tono de mofa.

—Que te haya curado dragón no implica que no pueda herirte otra vez —le amenazó ella.

—Haced el favor de comportaros, ¿queréis? —pidió él aburrido de sus disputas—. ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos que algunos de vuestros enemigos se acerquen por aquí?

Astrid recordó al viejo Gomrdsen y su ballesta. Su piel se puso de gallina al recordar a los Cazadores de Brujas del sur.

—No —respondió ella con convencimiento—. Por suerte, aquí somos una leyenda poco conocida. No hay enemigos de los que preocuparse.

Continuaron andando en silencio hasta que avistaron las luces de la aldea. Torcieron por un pequeño sendero que les condujo hasta la puerta trasera de la herrería.

—Me las arreglaré bien a partir de aquí —comentó Hipo todavía sin soltarse.

—¿No despertaras a Bocón cuando te caigas al cruzar la puerta?

Desdentao se rió para su sorpresa. Hipo arqueó una ceja molesto y Astrid parecía sorprendida que el dragón le riera su gracia.

— _¿Qué? Tiene razón, te vas a caer._

—Bocón te verá si me acompañas hasta mi cuarto —dijo Hipo.

—No lo hará.

—Astrid…

—No me verá, Hipo.

Hipo suspiró cansado.

—Vale.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, pero los tres sisearon angustiados al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Esperaron, sin atreverse a coger aire, a que Bocón apareciera. Pero sólo oyeron sus ronquidos. Bajaron el escalón de piedra en puntillas, sin cerrar la puerta, y atravesaron la herrería en silencio. Astrid había cogido la mano del brazo que había rodeado sus hombros y aún le cogía con fuerza de la cintura. Su mano estaba helada, pero el tacto era suave en comparación a la suya. Desdentao se paró un momento junto al tonel de agua para beber agua y buscar algo de comida.

—Vas hacer que nos pillen —farfulló Astrid en voz muy baja y enojada.

— _¡Cállate! ¡A mí no oirá! Mejor que me pille a mí que a vosotros._

Astrid tuvo que aceptar que el dragón tenía razón. Pasaron junto al horno hasta llegar a la zona de trabajo de Hipo. Éste le dio un apretón en la mano para que se pararan cuando se toparon con un baúl. Astrid le ayudó a agacharse e Hipo abrió con cuidado el viejo baúl, aunque no pudo evitar el chillido del metal oxidado de las bisagras. Se detuvo dos segundos antes de abrirlo del todo. Astrid apenas pudo apreciar lo que había dentro, pero Hipo encontró rápido lo que buscaba.

—No puedo arrastrarme con un pie hasta aquí mañana sin que Bocón haga preguntas —susurró en su oído al rodear sus hombros de nuevo—. Primera norma del tullido: ten una prótesis de repuesto siempre.

Astrid no entendía su sentido del humor. Le transmitía cierta lástima, pero sabía que Hipo despreciaría cualquier tipo de pena por su parte, así que decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía: ignorarlo.

Entraron con cierta torpeza en el cuarto de Hipo. Astrid encendió una vela con su magia e Hipo carraspeó incómodo al sentir una ligera vibración en sus dedos. Al ser un cuarto tan pequeño era difícil moverse a la vez, por lo que Hipo hizo un amago de soltar su agarre, pero Astrid reaccionó demasiado rápido e Hipo no tuvo tiempo de sostenerse en nada que no fuera a la bruja. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama en una posición poco decorosa. Astrid había caído sobre él, golpeando su frente contra la mandíbula de Hipo. Tal fue el coscorrón que tuvo que apoyar su frente en el hombro de Hipo para aliviar el dolor. Hipo se mordió el labio mientras intentaba no gemir por la molestia que sentía en su mandíbula.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe? —gimió ella dolorida.

—¿Por qué me has soltado tan rápido? —se quejó él.

Y de repente reinó el silencio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Hipo sintió que no tenía sentido respirar con una visión como aquella. Aquella noche había dicho que Astrid le parecía guapa y atractiva, pero se había quedado corto. Su cabello del color del sol caía sobre sus hombros hasta extenderse por el pecho de él, por alguna razón no lo recordaba tan largo. Sus ojos, de color del cielo en verano, brillaban a la luz de la vela. Nunca se había detenido a ver su rostro con tanto esmero como en ese momento, tenía una cicatriz justo encima de su ceja izquierda y tenía el rostro cubierto de pecas, aunque ni de lejos tan visibles como las suyas. Observó también por primera vez que su labio inferior era más grueso que el inferior. Hipo sintió el impulso de querer morderlo.

Astrid no entendía por qué no podía apartar la mirada. Sus ojos le habían absorbido por completo. ¿Habían sido tan verdes siempre? ¿Y por qué la miraba así? ¿Por qué de repente Hipo Haddock le resultaba atractivo? Su cara tan angulosa, su rostro lleno de pecas, su pelo cobrizo esparcido en la almohada su boca entreabierta deseoso de besarla… Astrid sabía que tenía que apartarse, que aquella parálisis la estaba causando el vínculo. Era probable que fuera el propio Hipo quién lo estaba provocando inconscientemente. Astrid no podía saberlo, estaba más preocupada en emborracharse con sus ojos achispados de deseo por ella.

Hipo acercó su rostro al suyo, sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Astrid no mostró signos de rechazo cuando su boca estaba lo bastante cerca para sentir su respiración caliente contra la suya. Es más, cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca invitándole a que lo hiciera.

Sus labios apenas se rozaron cuando escucharon a Bocón al fondo de la herrería.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Desdentao? ¿No ves que es muy tarde para que andes husmeando por aquí?

Aquello fue como un baño de agua fría para los dos. Astrid se levantó de un salto hacia atrás, chocando contra la pared. Tenía la mano sobre su boca y, por primera vez desde que la conoció, Hipo se dio cuenta que estaba realmente asustada. Tanto que no era capaz de reaccionar. Hipo estaba todavía estaba un tanto mareado por lo que casi había podido suceder. Escuchó el inequívoco paso de Bocón acercarse a su cuarto.

—Debajo de la cama, corre —siseó él.

Ella no le cuestionó. Se escondió e Hipo se aseguró que las mantas taparan el hueco de la cama. Decidió que sería más fácil hacerse el dormido, estaba demasiado alterado para hablar con Bocón y, sinceramente, seguía bastante cabreado con el herrero por el asunto del matrimonio que nunca se había molestado en mencionar. Se tumbó mirando hacia la pared y se preocupó en controlar su respiración.

Uno, dos, tres…

Oyó cómo el herrero suspiraba al correr la cortina, como si esperaba verle. Entró un momento para taparle debidamente e Hipo rezó porque Astrid no respirara demasiado alto, ya que Bocón presumía de tener el oído demasiado fino. El herrero apagó la vela antes de salir y se detuvo un momento para mirarle antes de dejar la estancia.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Ni siquiera cuando Bocón habló con Desdentao al fondo de la herrería:

—Nos esperan unas semanas complicadas, chico. Más vale que tengamos paciencia y le demos todo nuestro apoyo. Me temo que lo va a necesitar.

Hipo no escuchó apenas lo que Bocón le estaba diciendo a su amigo. Estaba más preocupado en no entrar en un ataque de pánico. Sintió una mano tocarle y se movió con violencia.

—Tranquilo, soy yo —susurró Astrid sentándose en la cama.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido eso? —Astrid sabía que no se refería a Bocón.

—El vínculo —explicó ella—. Es normal que te afecte a ti más que a mí, pero no deja de ser…. embriagador.

—¿Qué vamos hacer Astrid?

—Mañana iremos a los Archivos —concluyó ella.

—Necesitamos una orden de mi padre para eso.

—Llevo meses esperando a que consigas una maldita orden, Hipo.

—¿Cómo le explicas a mi padre que quiero entrar con una perfecta desconocida en los Archivos de Mema? Son confidenciales, Astrid —explicó él irritado—. Y están vigilados constantemente.

—Olvidas un factor importante, Hipo.

—¿Qué?

—Soy una bruja.

—¡No me digas! ¡No me había dado cuenta! —replicó con un sarcasmo amargo.

—¡Escúchame idiota! He esperado que lo hiciéramos a tu manera y ya me he dado cuenta que cualquier cosa que implique a tu padre es un problema en esta casa —Astrid levantó la mano antes de que Hipo pudiera objetar—. Es hora que lo hagamos a mí modo.

—Dime que implica no matar a nadie, por favor.

—Por supuesto que no, emplearé un par de encantamientos para distraer a los guardias y será pan comido. Mañana por la noche, ¿después de la cena?

Hipo no estaba convencido con el plan, ¿pero qué otro remedio le quedaba? No iba a conseguir el permiso de su padre en mil años tras la discusión de esa noche y era urgente que rompieran el vínculo.

—Allí nos veremos —respondió él rendido.

Astrid sonrió con malicia y se marchó tan pronto supo que no había peligro. No se despidió, ¿por qué iba hacerlo? No obstante, Hipo sintió que volvía a tener una erección y la maldijo por lo bajo antes de girarse e intentar dormir con la cabeza libre de Astrid.

Terminó metiéndose la mano en los pantalones.

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi. Estoy viva y no sé por qué, porque casi muero escribiendo este capítulo. PERO AQUÍ LO TENÉIS AMORES. ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? ¿Cortas, verdad? Yo he estado en Polonia y la Costa Brava, pero no os mentiré, ahora tengo Netflix y procrastino más de lo que debo. No obstante, este capítulo está mayoritariamente escrito en mis 14 horas de ida y vuelta en tren a Barcelona y lo he terminado a las dos de la mañana porque me negaba en dejar pasar un día más sin terminar este capítulo.
> 
> Aprovecho para daros mil gracias por leerme. Osea, de verdad, estoy muy ilusionada que leáis esta cosa tan out of canon. Más teniendo en cuenta que aquí Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 no ha pasado e Hipo es más mayor en este hilo que en el propio Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3. Pero bueno, en la saga original tampoco había brujas, así que… whatever. Os quiero por el simple hecho de que estéis siguiendo esto, si os lo pasáis la mitad de bien de lo que me lo paso yo escribiendo esto me vale. Así que muchísimas gracias.
> 
> Pasad un bonito día.


	7. Inflamables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hipo y Astrid tienen un día de mierda y van a investigar a los Archivos.

 

Astrid apenas durmió aquella noche.

Volvió de la herrería de puntillas y subió hasta su cuarto por la ventana. Podía escuchar los estruendosos ronquidos de Gothi en el piso inferior, por lo que supuso que la vieja no se había percatado de su ausencia. 

Astrid se metió en la cama con la sensación de que su cuerpo entero ardía. Sentía la humedad resbalando por sus muslos, su respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas calientes. Pero lo que peor llevaba eran las mariposas en el estómago, que le hacían sentirse como una adolescente humana, estúpida y enamorada. Aquel vínculo se estaba volviendo ridículo y la muy idiota de ella ha estado a punto de dejarse besar —otra vez— por un humano. 

Astrid soltó un quejido, se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos con los fuerza. Pero la cara de Hipo se le apareció, sus ojos verdes mirándola con lujuria y sus labios entreabiertos suplicantes de que se los mordiera. Astrid empezó a enumerar mentalmente plantas medicinales para distraerse de la imagen de Hipo y de su propia excitación. 

_ Lavandula Angustifolia, Aloysia Triphylla, Malva Sylvestris, Viscum Album… _

En algún momento se quedó dormida, pero la sensación de descanso era nula cuando la despertaron de una sacudida.

—¡Astrid, despierta!

Astrid entreabrió los ojos y vio a Brusca con rostro impaciente.

—¡Por fin! ¡Pensaba que no te despertarías nunca!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Astrid apartándola de un empujón mientras se incorporaba.

—Hoy es el Día de Aseo —respondió ella sentándose en la cama.

Astrid soltó un suspiró de cansancio. Una luz tenue entraba por su ventana, por lo que debía estar amaneciendo. ¿Cuánto había conseguido dormir? ¿Tres horas tal vez? Era difícil saberlo. 

—Apenas ha amanecido Brusca, así que lárgate y déjame dormir —se quejó Astrid mientras volvía a tumbarse.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Tú no te vuelves a dormir! —Brusca se levantó y la cogió de su pierna.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Espera!

Demasiado tarde. Brusca la empujó fuera de la cama y Astrid se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza y se llevó las manos por detrás de su cráneo para aliviar el dolor.

—¡Oops! —exclamó Brusca con una carcajada.

Astrid tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no tirarla por la ventana. Se tuvo que conformar con darle una patada en el estómago que hizo que Brusca cayera sobre sus rodillas.

—Vale, no te gusta madrugar tan temprano, lo pillo—dijo Brusca con voz de hilo.

—¿Por qué demonios estás aquí, Brusca? —demandó Astrid mientras se sentaba en el suelo, aún frotándose la cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, hoy es el Día de Aseo —respondió Brusca—. Esperaba que fuéramos juntas.

—¿Quieres que me bañe contigo? ¿Sabes lo horrible que suena eso?

—Aquí es normal que las mujeres nos bañemos juntas, As, nunca te he visto ir a los manantiales con nadie, así que hice mis indagaciones y he descubierto que sueles ir tú sola a primera hora de la mañana —explicó Brusca—. Así que aquí estoy.

—Se supone que un baño es una cosa privada, Brusca. 

—No en Mema, Astrid.

A Astrid no le gustaba nada la idea de bañarse con otras personas. La cicatriz de su espalda generaría demasiadas preguntas y Brusca no presumía de ser la persona más discreta del Archipiélago. Pero sí que era cierta que necesitaba bañarse, ya que no podía soportar tener rastros de su vergonzosa excitación en el cuerpo y casi podía oler a Hipo en su piel.

Le entró un escalofrío cuando se levantó. Se recogió el pelo en una trenza despeinada mientras Brusca silbaba sentada sobre su cama. Astrid cogió una túnica y unas mallas del baúl de su ropa y cogió sus cosas de aseo. Brusca sonrió triunfante y Astrid no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. 

Bajaron al piso de abajo, donde el suelo vibraba por los ronquidos de Gothi y Astrid cogió una capa para refugiarse del frío y evitar que los vecinos madrugadores y curiosos de Isla Mema la vieran vestida en camisón. Salieron al exterior una vez que Astrid se calzó sus botas de piel de conejo.

Isla Mema no presumía de tener los amaneceres más bonitos del mundo, principalmente porque siempre estaba o nublado o lloviendo. Sin embargo, aunque aún quedaban unas semanas para la llegada de la primavera, ya se apreciaba un cambio en el aire y en el paisaje. El sol intentaba burlar a las nubes y el cielo nublado estaba adquiriendo un tono rosado. Seguía haciendo muchísimo frío, pero Mema ya no amanecía con una capa de rocío helado, señal de que el invierno acabaría pronto.

Atravesaron el bosque en silencio hasta que llegaron a los manantiales. Para alguien obsesa con la limpieza como Astrid, las piscinas naturales y calientes de Isla Mema se habían convertido en uno de sus espacios favoritos de toda la isla. Como Brusca buenamente había investigado, venía siempre a primera hora de la mañana en días alternos para evitarse la marea de gente, sobre todo los Días de Aseo. 

Brusca empezó a desnudarse sin vergüenza alguna y a la bruja no le pasó por alto su extrema delgadez. Podía apreciar perfectamente sus costillas y el hueso de su cadera, sus pechos destacaban por su casi inexistencia. Brusca se giró y rió.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Astrid?

Astrid sacudió la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por su indiscreción, pero Brusca no pareció darle más importancia de la que se merecía. La vikinga se zambulló en el agua sin ni siquiera soltarse el pelo. Astrid no pudo evitar una carcajada ante la actitud tan despreocupada de la joven. 

—¿Vas a meterte en el agua o te vas a quedar ahí como un pasmarote? —preguntó Brusca mientras empezaba a deshacer sus trenzas.

Astrid se quitó el camisón y se soltó el pelo procurando no darle la espalda a Brusca. La vikinga no le quitaba ojo de encima, pero su mirada no era de lujuria sino más bien de curiosidad. Astrid no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante su desvergüenza.

—¿Te estás ruborizando? —dijo Brusca con picardía.

—No —respondió Astrid cortante metiéndose en el agua.

—Creo que ahora entiendo porque Hipo te mira tanto —comentó la vikinga terminando de soltarse el pelo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —dijo Astrid antes de meter la cabeza en el agua.

—Era un halago, tonta —pudo escuchar la bruja.

Astrid sacó la cabeza y dio una bocanada de aire. Frunció el ceño y empezó a desenredarse el pelo con los dedos.

—Menuda mierda de halago, Brusca.

—¡Vamos Astrid! Hipo nunca ha tenido ojos para nada que no fuera un dragón.

Aquello era algo a lo que Astrid no podía discutir. Hipo era un obseso de los dragones y también era cierto que nunca le había visto prestando atención a nadie más que no fuera ella. Pero era evidente que su atracción era por el vínculo; no había otro motivo que le empujara a ello.

Aunque la noche anterior había admitido que le parecía guapa y atractiva.

Astrid sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y sumergió su rostro hasta la nariz para ocultar su rubor.

Estúpido Hipo.

Astrid se dispuso a lavarse el pelo cuando se dio cuenta que se había dejado el jabón lejos de su alcance. Suspiró de rabia y salió de la piscina para cogerlo. Mientras se impulsaba con los brazos para subir, escuchó a Brusca ahogar un quejido. Entonces preguntó:

—¿Qué tienes en la espalda?

Mierda.

Astrid se dejó caer de nuevo en el agua y se puso contra la pared de piedra, sin apartar la vista de Brusca. Podía borrarle la memoria, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, pero había algo dentro de ella que le pedía que no lo hiciera porque no era justo. Brusca se acercó con cierta prudencia al ver que Astrid estaba indecisa de responder.

—¿Te lo ha hecho alguien?

Astrid frunció el ceño. ¿Brusca estaba preocupada de que alguien pudiera haberle hecho daño? No era propio de ella, más teniendo en cuenta que normalmente era ella la que disfrutaba hiriendo a los demás.

—No, fue un accidente —respondió Astrid sin mirarla.

—¿Qué clase de accidente te hace una herida como esa? No se parece a nada que haya visto antes.

—Es que ocurrió en unas circunstancias...extraordinarias —explicó Astrid con recelo.

—¿Qué pasó?

A Astrid le daba vergüenza recordarlo y era evidente que no podía decirle la verdad a Brusca. Hace años ya de todo aquello, pero aún recordaba el rostro de decepción de la Reina Le Fey mientras le curaban la herida de su espalda. 

—Me cayó un rayo encima.

Brusca soltó una risotada, pero al ver el rostro serio de Astrid torció el gesto.

—¿Cómo sobrevives a eso?

—Supongo que fue un golpe de suerte; no lo sé, apenas recuerdo nada y estuve varios días inconsciente.

Aquello evidentemente era mentira, Astrid sólo se desmayó cuando el rayo cayó sobre ella, pero se despertó a los pocos minutos con el dolor más insoportable que jamás viviría. Tenía sólo doce años y la recuperación fue larga y dolorosa. Pero ninguna herida podía ser peor que la ira de la Reina Le Fey dibujaba en decepción en su cara cada vez que la miraba.

—Pues mola —comentó Brusca observando las finas líneas de su cicatriz que se extendían por su espalda como si fuesen ramas de un árbol—. Quién iba a decirlo, Astrid, estás llenas de cicatrices. Es raro en una simple ayudante de curandera.

¡Claro que lo estaba! Había estado toda su vida luchando y entrenando y había sido de las mejores guerreras de su clan pese a su juventud. Sería una afrenta no portar cicatrices de sus batallas. Ahora su antigua vida se veía muy lejana, como si hubiera pertenecido a otra persona. Su vida en Isla Mema era tranquila, monótona y aburrida, pero a medida que pasaba más tiempo allí menos presión cargaba sobre sí misma. Al no tener a nadie que contentar, Astrid se había dado cuenta que había estado tensa toda su vida. Su obsesión por agradar a sus hermanas, sobre todo a la Reina Le Fey, le había quitado el sueño innumerables veces y no fue hasta que empezó a cuestionar las decisiones de su clan y a indagar ciertas cuestiones por su cuenta que empezó a dudar de si realmente le gustaba la vida que estaba llevando o no.

Astrid salió de la piscina para coger el jabón mientras que Brusca se sumergía otra vez en el agua. La bruja comenzó a lavarse a conciencia con la pastilla de jabón que ella misma había elaborado a base de aromas de lavanda, el cual era infinitamente mejor que el que elaboraba la gente de la aldea a base de grasa de cabra. Brusca siguió jugueteando en el agua hasta que Astrid, un tanto irritada por su actitud infantil, preguntó:

—¿No vas a lavarte?

Brusca arqueó una ceja.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

—Mojarse con el agua no es lavarse, Brusca —replicó Astrid.

Brusca sacudió los hombros con una mueca molesta dibujada en su boca. Entonces Astrid se dio cuenta de que quizás Brusca se lavaba sólo con agua porque no disponía de otra cosa. Le resultó exasperante que los estamentos sociales también existieran entre los humanos, ya que entre las brujas era un hecho que siempre había molestado a Astrid. No tenía problemas en seguir órdenes, pero nunca había soportado que la gente la mirara por encima del hombro. En Isla Mema, había familias adineradas y familias pobres. Hipo, como era evidente, pertenecía a uno de los clanes más adinerados que, además, poseía la jefatura de la tribu, por lo que a nivel social se encontraba bastante por encima que todos los demás. Los Gordmsen era una familia rica con numerosas propiedades que les convertía en uno de los clanes más influyentes. ¿Pero los Thorston? Probablemente no eran de los más pobres, como la familia de Brenna, pero estaban lejos de ser de los más adinerados. El problema era que Brusca era mujer y tenía un hermano, por lo que todas las atenciones iban dirigidas a él como heredero del clan. Tan pronto murieran sus padres y Chusco se casara, si Brusca no contraía matrimonio pronto, era probable que se quedara en la calle. Por eso Brusca había ambicionado el puesto de Astrid, para vivir acomodada y con un puesto que le garantizara una casa y manutención de la Jefatura por el resto de su vida.

Pero, pese a que la bruja le había robado el puesto de sus sueños y no disponía de lujos, Brusca le había regalado un vestido para el funeral del viejo Gordmsen. Se preocupaba por ella, aunque Astrid la despreciara en muchas ocasiones, y la había tratado como su igual; aunque Astrid probablemente estaba un estamento todavía más bajo que ella por ser una mera ayudante de Gothi proveniente de una aldea extranjera. 

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago. Nunca se había portado bien con Brusca, siempre se enfadaba con la vikinga por su manía de fastidiarla cuando tenía ocasión y porque se pegaba a ella como una lapa en muchas ocasiones. Pero aquella era la forma de Brusca de decirle que la consideraba su amiga.

Se sintió como una idiota.

—Toma.

Astrid le tiró su pieza de jabón. Brusca lo atrapó al vuelo sorprendida. Observó el trozo de detergente morado fascinada, hasta que frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me lo das?

—Porque ya he terminado —respondió Astrid mientras se aclaraba el pelo.

—¿Me lo estás dando por pena?

—¿Me diste tú el vestido por pena?

Brusca titubeó un segundo.

—Sí.

—Pues yo te lo doy porque apestas —replicó Astrid sin perder su expresión seria.

Brusca soltó una carcajada y Astrid también rió. Dejó que Brusca terminara de lavarse mientras ella se secaba junto al manantial. Sus dientes castañeaban por el frío, por lo que fue rápida al vestirse con una túnica azul y unas mallas verdes. Cuando Brusca salió por fin del agua, ya había amanecido del todo y podían escuchar a la gente de la aldea amaneciendo y dirigiéndose hacia los manantiales. 

Las dos jóvenes se cruzaron con varios grupos reducidos de mujeres que no prestaron mucha atención a su presencia. Caminaron juntas hasta el pozo que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, lugar donde se separaban sus caminos.

—¡Ey! —llamó Brusca cuando Astrid cogió la ruta hasta su casa.

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche el grupo vamos a reunirnos para volar por los alrededores, sé que no tienes dragón, pero puedes volar conmigo y con mi hermano —propuso Brusca y dibujó una sonrisa pícara—. O si no podemos decirle a Hipo que te monte en su Furia Nocturna.

Astrid le golpeó el brazo y Brusca rió mientras se lo frotaba. 

—Esta noche no puedo —ni Hipo tampoco, pensó—. Tengo que hacer mi colada y la de Gothi y me espera una noche larga de elaboración de brebajes.

—Suena a peñazo —comentó Brusca— ¿No te puedes escaquear?

—Me temo que no —insistió Astrid en su mentira.

Brusca soltó un gruñido escéptico, pero Astrid sólo pudo sacudir los hombros. Por muy bien que le cayera la vikinga, tenía otras prioridades más importantes: romper el vínculo con Hipo y largarse. Se despidió de Brusca con la mano y bajó la leve pendiente que llevaba a su casa. Pasó junto a la herrería, que estaba todavía cerrada, pero en el que se oían voces dentro. La voz profunda del Jefe era inconfundible y no parecía contento. Parecía hablar sobre un asunto que Astrid no pudo escuchar bien, pero era evidente que era un tema delicado, ya que su voz iba subiendo de tono cada vez más.

Astrid decidió marcharse, aunque no pudo evitar girar la cabeza un par de veces, preguntándose qué demonios habría enfurecido tanto a Hipo Haddock para que anoche olvidara la maldición que había caído sobre ellos dos.

Xx.

—Durante generaciones, la Jefatura ha tenido la obligación de velar por la aldea por encima de cualquier interés personal. ¿Sabes a cuántas cosas renuncié yo por Mema?

Hipo se mordió la lengua. No iba abrir la boca. La ley del silencio era la mejor medicina contra su padre. Dos no discuten si uno no quiere, esa era su norma a partir de ahora. Era difícil de cumplir, porque su padre le estaba provocando para que saltara, pero no iba a dar su brazo de torcer.

Hipo no se iba a casar, fin de la discusión.

—¿En serio no vas a decir nada? —preguntó Estoico controlando la furia de su voz.

Hipo, que estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, no cambió su cara de indiferencia. Desdentao observaba la escena preocupado.

— _¿Ya es sabio que le cabrees todavía más?_

A Hipo le hubiera gustado responderle, pero aunque Desdentao hablara en su cabeza, él sólo podía comunicarse con él mediante el lenguaje oral. 

—Jamás pensé que volvería a verte comportándote como un crío.

Vale, aquello sí que le había dolido. Su padre se había levantado de su asiento e Hipo podía apreciar ese sentimiento que él conocía bien en sus ojos: decepción. Hipo apretó los puños para contener su ira. 

—Estoico, no te pases, está en su derecho de estar enfadado —replicó Bocón—. La situación no es justa para él.

—Un Jefe debe asumir sus responsabilidades.

—¡Pero él no es Jefe, Estoico! 

—¡Lo será algún día, Bocón! —gritó Estoico dando un golpe contra la mesa.

Su padre y el herrero empezaron a discutir acaloradamente. Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y acarició la cabeza de Desdentao para después ponerse el delantal de trabajo. Miró el listado de pedidos que Bocón le había asignado y se puso a trabajar, captando una vez más la atención de los dos adultos ahora estupefactos.

—¿Te vas a poner a trabajar así sin más como si esto no fuera contigo?

Sí, pensó Hipo. Ese era justo su plan. 

—Será mejor que te marches Estoico, dale espacio y espera que se calme —insistió Bocón.

—¿Calmarse? ¡Si parece que le da igual! Con esto sólo consigue que todos los años de esfuerzo que hemos invertido en que aprenda a ser un líder digno para su pueblo se queden en nada.

Hipo sintió algo arder dentro de él. Era instantáneo, vibrante y candente. Una sensación reciente y familiar que ya había sentido la noche anterior en sus dedos y que ahora se extendía por todo su cuerpo. De repente, escuchó algo estallar. Estoico y Bocón gritaron cuando la piedra del afilador se rompió en mil pedazos. 

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó Estoico.

—No lo sé, esa piedra era nueva, es imposible que se haya roto así sin más.

Hipo sentía la sangre bombear en sus sienes. Las manos le temblaban y tenía mucho frío. Estoico y Bocón ya no le prestaban atención, así que aprovechó para acercarse a uno de los toneles de agua para echársela a la cara.

— _Has sido tú_ —afirmó Desdentao.

—No he podido ser yo —siseó Hipo sin apartar la vista de los adultos que observaban las piedras incrédulos.

— _¿Te has vuelto a besar con la bruja?_

—¡No! —negó Hipo más alto de lo que le gustaría.

— _Entonces, ¿cómo demonios explicas el truco de magia que acaba de pasar?_

No lo sabía. Era sencillamente imposible. Lo de hablar con los dragones era genial y lo aceptaba con gusto, ¿pero usar magia de verdad? No. Para nada. Hipo no deseaba volver a experimentar esa sensación nunca más. Era terrorífico, desconocido y, sobre todo, inhumano. Podía haber herido a su padre y a Bocón por un simple ataque de ira y el sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

Tenía que hablar con Astrid. Aunque las probabilidades de que le torturara fueran muy altas si efectivamente había tocado el vínculo —otra vez— sin darse cuenta. Aprovechando la distracción de los adultos, quienes no cesaban de discutir sobre qué demonios había destruído la piedra, Hipo se acercó de puntillas hasta la salida. Habría conseguido irse con éxito de no ser por Cubo, quien casi le tiró al suelo por la premura con la que entró en la herrería.

—¡Jefe! ¡Mis ovejas!

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Estoico atónito— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que arregles esa maldita verja?

Estoico siguió a Cubo hasta la salida. Lanzó una mirada severa a su hijo, pero éste sacudió la cabeza de forma hostil para ignorarlo. Hipo no vio el rostro herido de su padre al marcharse.

—Deberías ser menos duro con tu padre, chico —le dijo Bocón con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Duro? ¿Yo? No es que quiera someterme a un matrimonio concertado con una perfecta desconocida. ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Espera! Eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo —replicó Hipo con un amargo sarcasmo.

Bocón suspiró, cansado de tener que lidiar tanto con el padre como el hijo.

—A tu padre tampoco le hace gracia esta situación, Hipo. Él pasó exactamente por lo mismo, ¿sabes? —explicó Bocón.

—Creía que mis padres se casaron por amor —comentó Hipo confundido, sentándose sobre la mesa de trabajo de Bocón.

—Tus padres se amaban, pero no desde el principio —dijo Bocón con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Tu padre se enamoró a primera vista de tu madre, pero Valka… digamos que era un hueso duro de roer. Al principio les fue complicado conectar, porque eran totalmente contrarios. Si Estoico opinaba una cosa, Valka creía que era otra totalmente distinta. Cuando se casaron siempre estaban discutiendo, pero Estoico siempre terminaba cediendo cuando se trataba de tu madre. 

Le resultaba extraño escuchar el nombre de su madre, pero era agradable escuchar sobre ella. Ni su padre ni Bocón lo hacían a menudo, Hipo sabía que era muy doloroso recordarla. 

—¿Crees que mi madre apoyaría esto del matrimonio concertado?

—Ni en broma, si estuviera aquí es probable que persiguiera a Estoico por toda la aldea gritándole al oído por el simple hecho de mencionártelo —respondió Bocón con una carcajada—, pero tu padre no lo hace con mala intención, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—No entiendo por qué está tan insistente con que tenga que casarme ahora. Me gustaría tener derecho de escoger y conocer a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, ¿sabes?

—Es perfectamente lógico que lo quieras, pero Hipo, tú al menos puedes escoger entre varias candidatas, tu padre ni siquiera pudo hacerlo. Conoció a Valka el mismo día de la boda.

Hipo se quedó mudo. ¿Conocer a su futura mujer en el mismo día de su boda? Su padre había tenido que estar aterrorizado. 

—Al menos tuvieron suerte y aprendieron a quererse, aunque no fue fácil —insistió Bocón—. Tu padre se está esforzando en hacértelo lo más fácil posible y lleva años retrasando esto para darte la libertad que él sabe que mereces.

—Ya, lo sé, pero soy demasiado joven todavía y no me siento preparado en absoluto —se quejó Hipo amargamente ocultándose la cara en sus manos.

—Hipo, tu padre siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti pero, sobre todo, ha buscado la mejor manera de protegerte.

Hipo levantó la cabeza confundido y frunció el ceño.

—¿Como va este matrimonio a protegerme? —Hipo reflexionó un momento— ¿De qué me tiene que proteger mi padre, Bocón?

Bocón chasqueó la lengua, como si hubiera hablado demasiado, y torció el gesto de su boca.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que no te lo diga.

—Bocón…

—¡Vale, vale! ¿Recuerdas al viejo Gordmsen?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —alegó Hipo con sarcasmo.

—Su familia te acusa de haber hecho algo con el cadáver.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco, harto de oír esa historia.

—Lo sé, pero creía que esas acusaciones había quedado en nada por falta de pruebas.

—Y así sigue siendo, pero eso no ha evitado que los Gordmsen hayan decidido hacer campaña contra ti y tu padre en el Consejo —explicó Bocón con voz sombría.

—Pero… no tienen pruebas, ni siquiera llegué a ver el cadáver porque Astrid no me dejó —razonó Hipo desconcertado.

—Todos estamos convencidos de tu inocencia, Hipo, pero la muerte del viejo ha sido clave para que los detractores de tu padre lo utilicen en vuestra contra y...

—Por eso mi padre ha decidido que un matrimonio sería la mejor solución a todo este embrollo —terminó Hipo por él.

—En realidad, ni siquiera fue idea suya; es más, al principio se opuso fuertemente a la propuesta, pero incluso sus partidarios consideran que es la mejor solución para reforzar tu imagen como heredero de Isla Mema y eliminar cualquier indicio de deslealtad hacia las familias del Consejo.

Hipo volvió a ocultar su cara entre sus manos y ahogó un quejido. Su padre había estado cargando con esto él sólo para protegerle del Consejo. Ahora comprendía su insistencia en el asunto del matrimonio y en su obsesión de que se casara lo antes posible. Y lo peor de todo es que sabía que no le quedaba más opción que acatar lo que su padre le pedía. Hipo sintió que le pesaban aún más los hombros, como si hubiera añadido más carga sobre ellos. 

—Dale un respiro a tu padre, ¿quieres? —dijo Bocón poniendo su mano en su espalda— Sé que sus formas contigo no son las mejores, pero si no pones de tu parte sólo harás que la cosa se ponga más tensa y sólo vosotros acabaréis perjudicados de todo esto.

Hipo asintió la cabeza y Bocón respondió dándole una palmada en la espalda. Hipo recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Astrid y se bajó de la mesa, pero su leve cojeo captó la atención de Bocón enseguida:

—¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a tu otra prótesis?

Señaló la vieja prótesis que llevaba Hipo, mucho menos sofisticada y moderna que la que llevaba habitualmente.

—Se ha roto.

—¿Otra vez?

—Fue un accidente —se excusó él.

—Siempre es un accidente contigo, ¿no? ¡Menos mal que tu padre no se ha dado cuenta!

—No le digas nada, por favor.

Bocón le puso mala cara, pero asintió de mala gana. Bocón siempre cubriría sus espaldas, pasara lo que pasara. 

—Por cierto, no sé si tenías intención de marcharte, el Festival del Deshielo está a la vuelta de la esquino y no paran de entrarme pedidos, por lo que escaquearte no es una opción. Y, además, tienes que arreglar tu prótesis. Así que no tengas tanta prisa de largarte de aquí. 

Hipo suspiró.

Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Xx.

Astrid no soportaba la impuntualidad. Llevaba al menos media hora esperando a Hipo en el inicio de la ruta que llevaba a los Archivos. Se sintió tentada de ir a buscarle, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no sería buena idea. Su instinto no le había fallado nunca y no iba a empezar a cuestionarlo ahora, por lo que se redujo a esperar.

Había sido un día de mierda. 

Gothi le había encargado que hiciera las rondas con los pacientes ella sola, ya que la anciana se excusaba en encontrarse indispuesta. Astrid, a sabiendas que la vieja mentía, no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer. Había tenido que utilizar toda su fuerza mental y voluntad para no matar a nadie ese día, sobre todo porque los vikingos eran enfermos desquiciantes. Lo peor había sido ir a casa de Ingrid Gordmsen, quién la recibió con cara de pocos amigos y preguntando por Gothi. Astrid ofreció marcharse, pero la mujer finalmente la dejó entrar. Al parecer, la matriarca de los Gordmsen estaba resfriada y tenía mucha fiebre. Astrid rezó a los dioses para que no se muriera, no por lástima, sino porque no soportaría otro funeral de esa familia.

La anciana, de nombre Kaira, no era tan mayor como el viejo Gordmsen. Era muy delgada y tenía las manos finas, típicas en una mujer que apenas había trabajado en su vida. Astrid la atendió intentando disimular su disgusto de estar allí. Le dio el mejunje que Gothi había dejado preparado y controló sus pulsaciones y su respiración. Astrid recomendó reposo, control sobre la fiebre y que tomara la poción hasta que terminara. Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, hasta que la bruja se puso a recoger sus cosas y la mujer preguntó:

—¿Asta?

Astrid levantó la cabeza de su bolsa y observó que Kaira la miraba fijamente. Astrid frunció el ceño. 

—Es Astrid, madre, la ayudante de Gothi —corrigió Ingrid, quién no había quitado ojo de Astrid en el tiempo que había estado allí.

—No, Asta.

Astrid miró a Ingrid sin saber qué hacer. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró impaciente.

—Madre, tenéis que dormir. Astrid ya se marcha.

—¿Has venido a jugar, Asta? Lo siento, pero hoy no me encuentro muy bien.

El delirio era un síntoma entre los humanos que habitualmente divertía a Astrid, pero en aquella mujer le resultaba inquietante. Nunca se habían visto, ni siquiera en el funeral de su marido; y, sin embargo, parecía reconocer a Astrid como si la conociera de siempre. 

—Creo que debes irte, sólo estás alterándola, Astrid —le pidió Ingrid con voz envenenada.

—S-sí, disculpa —balbuceó Astrid sin apartar la mirada de la anciana.

—Ahora, Astrid.

Astrid recogió el resto de sus cosas y se dispuso a salir cuando Kaira exclamó:

—¡Asta! ¡Ven mañana, por favor!

Astrid se despidió con un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. Ingrid la acompañó hasta la puerta y fue bien clara:

—No quiero que vuelvas más. Dile a Gothi que sólo queremos que nos atienda ella.

—Lo siento, pero a veces la gente delira, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu madre lo haga —expresó Astrid ofendida.

—No queremos forasteras en esta casa —escupió la mujer con desprecio—. No vuelvas.

Astrid estuvo tentada en romperle el cuello. Sólo supondría una pequeña rotación de su muñeca y hasta nunca Ingrid Gordmsen. Era un pensamiento atractivo que se quedó en nada, porque la mujer le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Astrid estuvo malhumorada el resto del día. Gothi no se sorprendió cuando le comunicó que Ingrid Gordmsen había prohibido la presencia de la bruja en su casa y Astrid se preguntó si la vieja la habría mandado allí para fastidiarla. No se volvieron a hablar en todo el día y Astrid estuvo entretenida en elaborar pociones y en mirar a las musarañas mientras esperaba impaciente a que anocheciera.

Y ahí estaba, esperando al hijo del Jefe quién llegaba tres cuartos de hora más tarde de la hora acordada.

Hipo terminó apareciendo una hora después cojeando más que corriendo, sudoroso y con la cara marcada por el estrés. Se sorprendió que viniera sin el Furia Nocturna.

—Por favor, antes de que empieces a torturarme, escúchame —suplicó él al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la bruja—. No había forma de que Bocón me dejara marchar y he tenido que inventar varias excusas hasta encontrar una que colara, pero es que luego me encontrado con la panda. Iban a salir esta noche a volar y querían que fuera con ellos, por tanto me he tirado otro buen rato intentando escaquearme para venir aquí.

—¿Dónde está el dragón? —preguntó Astrid con sospecha.

—¿Desdentao? Se ha quedado en casa, todavía necesita recuperarse del incidente de ayer —explicó él incómodo.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza un tanto azorada. La noche anterior había perdido el control sobre sí misma y se dejó llevar por su rabia. No se sentía orgullosa por sus actos y la vergüenza no era una sensación a la que estuviera acostumbrada. Hipo, sin embargo, había preferido dejar el tema a un lado e ir directamente al grano mientras cogían la ruta hacia los Archivos.

—¿Cual es tu plan? 

—Dormir al guarda, entrar y buscar la información que necesitamos —respondió ella.

—Suena demasiado fácil —comentó él con recelo.

—Es que es muy fácil —concordó Astrid.

Aunque seguía bien el ritmo del paso acelerado de Astrid, Hipo cojeaba más de lo habitual. La bruja se dio cuenta que todavía no había arreglado su prótesis y llevaba una que se le quedaba un poco corta. A Hipo no se le escapó la mirada que Astrid lanzó a su piernas, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, la bruja no pudo evitar preguntárselo:

—¿Te duele?

—No, pero tampoco me conviene llevar durante mucho tiempo una prótesis que no tenga a medida —explicó él—. Sufro dolores de espalda y de cadera si lo hago. Sin embargo, para mañana tendré de nuevo mi prótesis preparada, así que no te preocupes por esto.

—No me preocupo —replicó ella—, aunque no debe ser fácil vivir así.

—Me imagino como en tu caso el no volar, ¿no?

Astrid se paró en mitad de camino y le observaba con una expresión claramente confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? 

No había enfado en su voz, pero era evidente que estaba sorprendida por su comentario. Hipo chasqueó la lengua incómodo.

—Por lo que me has dado entender, tú siempre has volado por tu cuenta. Eso me lleva a pensar que cuando pasó lo que pasó —Astrid asintió la cabeza entendiendo a qué se refería—, te quitaron algo que siempre tuviste. No es que sepa al cien por cien el dolor que ha supuesto para ti perder tu don de volar, pero me imagino que a día de hoy todavía sufres por ello —la bruja se mordió el labio, pero dejó que continuara—. Perder parte de mi pierna supuso un trauma, pero es un precio que tuve que pagar para salvar a mi gente y a los dragones. Volvería hacerlo sin dudarlo, pero aún sufro las consecuencias de la decisión que tomé hace siete años cuando decidí enfrentarme a la Muerte Roja. Desconozco tu caso y no quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero me imagino que si las de tu aquelarre iban a matarte es porque estabas dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por algo.

—¿No crees que iban a matarme porque hice algo malo? —preguntó Astrid sorprendida.

Hipo reflexionó un momento su respuesta.

—No me has dado razones para pensarlo —respondió él sacudiendo los hombros—. Quiero decir, tienes un humor de perros y eres sumamente agresiva, por no decir sádica; pero creo que se debe más a tu naturaleza de bruja que a tu propia persona. Por lo demás, pienso que cuando estás a buenas eres bastante agradable. Eso no te hace menos aterradora, por cierto.

Hipo retomó el camino, pero Astrid seguía parada, atónita por sus palabras. Negó con la cabeza, sin entender si estaba enfadada con él o abrumada por la empatía del vikingo.

—Jamás me he portado bien contigo, no entiendo por qué me estás diciendo todo esto.

Hipo se giró en su dirección con un gesto confuso.

—Astrid, nos salvaste de morir a causa de la epidemia. Ya te lo dije, siempre voy a estarte agradecido por eso —razonó él—. Aún sigo molesto por lo que nos hiciste ayer, pero después te redimiste y nos ayudaste. Te preocupas por los demás, aunque trabajas intensamente para que no se te note.

Astrid estaba totalmente desconcertada por sus palabras y por la sonrisa cansada que Hipo le regaló antes de ponerse en marcha. Se quiso golpear a sí misma al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y quería que la tierra le tragase. La había expuesto de una forma tan humana y sincera que Astrid no podía siquiera enfadarse con él. 

Algo dentro de ella le urgía a que le dijera la verdad sobre su expulsión del aquelarre. Era más que probable que Hipo le escuchara y la entendiera; hasta ofrecería su ayuda sin que Astrid se le sugiriera siquiera. Pero la bruja era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar el apoyo de nadie, más aún de un humano. No. Su prioridad era romper el vínculo con él y aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había dado para acabar lo que había empezado antes de que sus hermanas la descubrieran. Todo lo demás carecía de importancia si lo conseguía.

Los dos jóvenes se escondieron tras unos matorrales cuando llegaron a la entrada de los Archivos. Un hombre, de aspecto aburrido, rondaba la puerta arrastrando los pies y bostezando. A Astrid le llamó la atención la majestuosidad de las puertas de piedras que estaban decoradas con simbología antigua del pueblo de Isla Mema. La biblioteca vikinga se había construido hacía seis generaciones dentro de una caverna que se encontraba dentro la montaña de Isla Mema. Hipo le había explicado que hasta hace pocas generaciones cualquiera podía acceder a los Archivos, pero hace años, a causa de un invierno apoteósico, los ciudadanos de la aldea iban a los Archivos para robar libros y quemarlos para resguardarse del frío. La acceso restringido a la biblioteca había sido ordenada por el bisabuelo de Hipo, Horrendus Haddock II, y así había continuado hasta día de hoy. 

—¿De verdad crees que encontraremos aquí algún tipo de información útil? —preguntó Astrid observando la actividad del guarda.

—El Archivo tiene más libros de los que he podido leer nunca y tiene varias secciones a las que nunca me he aventurado a investigar —explicó él en voz baja—. Esta biblioteca es de las más grandes del Archipiélago. Si hubo actividad de brujería hace generaciones por las islas, tiene que haber registros e investigaciones sobre eso aquí.

—¿Cómo estás tan convencido? —insistió Astrid con desconfianza—. No quiero burlarme todavía más de tu gente, Hipo, pero no presumís de ser la sociedad más avanzada e inteligente del continente.

—No somos tan adelantados como los romanos, si es que nos comparas con ellos —replicó Hipo molesto—, pero algunos vikingos también respetamos el arte y la literatura a nuestra forma. Este Archivo ha sido siempre el tesoro de Isla Mema, aunque muchos no lo valoren como tal, y me aseguraré que siga siendo así. 

El guarda de la puerta se paró de repente y agacharon aún más sus cabezas entre los matorrales conteniendo la respiración. El hombre miró a su alrededor y sacó de su pechera una petaca de la que dio un trago largo. Hipo observó la escena indignado, mientras que Astrid puso los ojos en blanco por la escasa inteligencia que mostraba tener el guarda. No iba a ser un trabajo complicado dormirle.

—Espérame aquí —le ordenó Astrid.

Hipo obedeció, curioso por observar lo que la bruja había planeado. Cuando el guarda les dio la espalda, Astrid se deslizó entre los matorrales hasta estar a una distancia prudencial del guarda. Esperó a que éste volviera a sacar el alcohol de su pechera y atacó. Hipo esperaba que la bruja usara su magia, pero le sorprendió con un ataque físico al guarda. Fue tan rápida al noquearle, que el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de quién le había atacado. Cayó inconsciente y el alcohol que quedaba en su petaca se derramó por el suelo, mojando su barba rubia. Hipo salió de su escondite fascinado y aterrado por la frialdad y la efectividad de la bruja en suataque. Astrid se agachó junto al guarda y puso los dedos sobre el cuello del hombre. Después recitó unas palabras en voz baja e Hipo sintió la ya conocida vibración mágica en sus dedos.

Entonces recordó que todavía no le había contado a Astrid sobre el incidente “mágico” que había sucedido esa misma mañana en la herrería. 

Sin embargo, aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. Probablemente nunca sería un buen momento para decírselo.

—Éste ya no se levanta hasta el amanecer —dijo Astrid levantándose y sacudiendo su manos—. ¡Ey! No te quedes ahí como un pasmarote y ayúdame con las puertas.

—S-sí, perdona —tartamudeó Hipo saliendo de su ensoñación.

Entre los dos abrieron una de las puertas de piedra y entraron a una sala que estaba tenuemente iluminada por un par de antorchas. Al fondo del lugar se encontraban unas escaleras que llevaban hacia el interior de la montaña. Hipo agarró una de las antorchas, pero Astrid invocó una pequeña llama en su mano que alumbraba mucho más. Hipo podía sentir el calor en su mano, pero estaba lejos de quemarle. 

Bajaron la escalera en silencio. Hacía mucho frío y la escalera estaba tan desgastada que Hipo tenía que estar mirando constantemente al suelo para no caerse, lo cual retrasaba considerablemente el paso. Astrid estuvo a punto de ofrecer su ayuda, pero temía que aquello resultara ofensivo para él. No obstante, Hipo perdió la paciencia enseguida y preguntó: 

—¿Te supondría mucha molestia si me apoyo en ti? A este paso, va amanecer y no habremos terminado de bajar estas malditas escaleras. 

Astrid asintió con la cabeza e Hipo dejó la antorcha en el suelo. Evidentemente incómodos por la situación, Astrid rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Hipo mientras éste hacía lo mismo rodeando los hombros de la bruja. 

—A este paso vamos a convertir esto en una costumbre —bromeó Hipo nervioso.

Astrid tenía que haberse reído por su chanza, pero estaba tan abrumada por el calor que el vikingo expulsaba de su cuerpo que apenas podía concentrarse en bajar las escaleras. Al menos esta vez Hipo contaba con sus dos piernas y no tardaron tanto en llegar hasta el final del camino, que daba a una puerta antigua de madera. Hipo se soltó del agarre de Astrid para abrir la puerta y la bruja fue inundada por una sensación de frío que le dolió en el pecho. Sabía que aquellas impresiones físicas —y muchas veces emocionales— las producía el vínculo, pero no las hacían menos reales. Respiró hondo antes de seguir a Hipo al interior de los Archivos.

La sala estaba más iluminada que las escaleras y la entrada, pero Astrid tuvo que forzar la vista para poder determinar la inmensidad del lugar. No era la biblioteca más enorme que Astrid había visto, en el continente las había visto más grandes, pero se sorprendió por la cantidad de estanterías y libros que se escondían en el interior de la montaña de Isla Mema. Ahora entendía porque Hipo consideraba este lugar como el tesoro de su pueblo.

La bruja nunca había estado especialmente interesada en leer a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Durante toda su vida había sido forzada a estudiar medicina, hechizos e idiomas por sus superiores. Nunca había disfrutado del estudio porque siempre la habían considerado de menos por no ser tan talentosa e inteligente que sus hermanas. Astrid se había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y pubertad estudiando para demostrar que ella no era inferior a las demás y lo había pasado fatal. Lo mismo había pasado durante su entrenamiento para convertirse en una de las guerreras de la Reina Le Fey. Astrid siempre estaba o entrenando o estudiando para demostrar que no era una don nadie. 

Era triste pensar que todos aquellos esfuerzos habían resultado en balde y ahora estaba perdida en ninguna parte rodeada de humanos y sin poder marcharse. 

—¿Te importa apagar tu llama? —preguntó Hipo de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Astrid observó el fuego de su mano y arqueó la ceja.

—No me mires así, este sitio es altamente inflamable —insistió cruzándose de brazos.

—No tenía intención de quemar este sitio, Hipo.

—Lo sé, pero me quedaría infinitamente más tranquilo si apagaras la llama.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció sin discutir. Aprovechando que ya no era un peligro andante para el lugar, se acercó a la estantería más cercana y cogió un libro al azar. Las tapas de cuero estaban muy desgastadas y Astrid sólo pudo leer “Erik el Ro…” que estaba escrito en nórdico antiguo. Volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio y escuchó la voz de Hipo a su espalda.

—Por aquí.

Siguió al vikingo por un laberinto de estanterías. Observó que la biblioteca se dividía por secciones según la temática. Había toda clase de áreas, desde metodologías para el tratamiento del metal hasta minerales, piedras y otras piedras preciosas. No le pasó por alto el barrido que Hipo le dio a la sección que rezaba “Dragones y dragomaquia”, pero no se detuvo. Caminaron hasta un reducido conjunto de estanterías que estaba catalogada como “Mitos y leyendas”. Astrid arqueó las cejas e Hipo se defendió con una sonrisa:

—¿Esperabas una sección de “Brujas y vínculos mágicos con humanos”?

—No, pero tampoco me esperaba que mi raza estuviera catalogada como un mito aquí.

—Tú misma me dijiste que hacía años que las brujas no vivíais en el Archipiélago —intentó Hipo comprender.

—Y así es.

Se acercó a la estantería y acarició los libros con delicadeza, como si fueran a deteriorarse entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué estabais aquí cuando iban a matarte?

Astrid se quedó en silencio. Leyó los títulos y, curiosamente, reconoció un par de ellos de la biblioteca de su aquelarre que estaban escritos en un lenguaje que Astrid chapurreaba. Lo llamaban inglés. Estaba convencida de que nadie en la isla podría leerlos. Hipo suspiró a su espalda y empezó a observar los antiguos tomos en la estantería que estaba a su lado.

Astrid se sintió culpable. 

—Vine aquí a buscar algo —soltó casi sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—Que vine aquí a buscar algo que me prohibieron investigar y quisieron matarme por eso —explicó ella sin apartar la mirada de los libros.

Astrid odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero lo que ya no podía soportar eran las ganas de llorar. Hacía años que había conseguido controlar sus lloros, puesto que la Reina Le Fey odiaba a las niñas lloronas. Astrid no era alguien que tendiera a llorar y mucho menos a verse vulnerable, pero no supo si era por el vínculo influenciado por la cercanía de Hipo o por el peso que llevaba cargando desde hacía meses en su pecho que le era difícil controlar sus propias emociones. Se mordió el inferior y levantó la vista hacia Hipo, quién la observaba con tristeza.

—¿Llegaste a encontrar lo que buscabas?

Astrid se esperaba otra pregunta mucho más evidente que esa. Pero la discreción de Hipo era un rasgo que Astrid siempre había admirado de él. Siempre había respetado la intimidad de ella, aunque sabía que se moría por saber muchas más cosas de su pasado. Pero Astrid no se sentía ni preparada ni convencida de que Hipo necesitara conocer toda la verdad.

—No —respondió ella simplemente.

—Lo siento.

Sus palabras eran honestas. Astrid lo sabía. El muy bobo era como un libro abierto para ella y era tan fácil de leer. 

—Lo encontraré, pero ahora mi máxima prioridad es encontrar la forma de romper el vínculo para que pueda seguir buscándolo.

—Pensaba que querrías romper el vínculo para volver con tus hermanas —comentó Hipo desconcertado.

—No pienso volver nunca más —afirmó ella cogiendo un libro al azar—. Sólo quiero ser dueña de mi propio destino, nada más. 

—¿No es al final lo que buscamos todos? —declaró él con amargura.

Hipo caminó hasta una mesa que se encontraba cerca cargado con un par de libros y se sentó sobre la misma. Hizo un gesto de dolor y se masajeó la parte baja de su espalda. Astrid se acercó, desconcertada todavía por lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, la pierna, ya sabes —dijo Hipo quitándole importancia abriendo uno de los libros.

—No me refiero a eso. 

Hipo se hizo a un lado cuando Astrid se sentó también en la mesa. La bruja encendió una vela que se encontraba sobre la misma con su magia para poder observar con atención su rostro cansado. No por ello le hacía menos atractivo. Hipo presumía de tener una belleza masculina poco común entre los vikingos, pero su cara angulosa llena de pecas le fascinaba, por no hablar de sus ojos verdes.

El vikingo no apartó la vista cuando ella clavó sus ojos azules, como el cielo en verano, en los suyos. Tampoco rechazó su mano al posarla sobre su mejilla e Hipo apreció algo que nunca pensó que vería en ella: ternura.

—¿No te cansas de cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros? —preguntó Astrid.

—¿Tengo acaso otro remedio? —replicó él con aflicción.

Astrid sabía que Hipo cargaba con demasiadas responsabilidades, pero había algo que se le escapaba. Hipo había nacido para ser un líder, lo llevaba en la sangre y tenía madera para ello. Pero, ¿qué le estaba torturando tanto como para que la noche anterior quisiera escaparse de Isla Mema? Casi podía sentir su dolor y su cansancio dentro de ella, como si le estuvieran rascando el cerebro para que lo sufriera tanto como él.

Quería apaciguar su mal. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, la bruja acercó su rostro al del vikingo sin apartar por un segundo sus ojos de los suyos. Hipo no se alejó, probablemente emborrachado por la influencia del vínculo en él, pero sí consiguió balbucear:

—A-Astrid, ne-necesito decirte algo.

Astrid acercó su cuerpo al suyo e Hipo pudo sentir su cálido aliento en su cara. Hipo tuvo que emplear toda su voluntad para no alcanzar sus labios.

—Astrid —consiguió decir con voz firme.

—Hipo —repitió ella con el mismo tono.

—N-no quieres hacer esto —dijo él.

—Tú no decides sobre lo que quiero y lo que no —replicó ella—. La pregunta es, ¿quieres hacerlo tú?

Hipo no respondió. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que probablemente estaban embriagados por la influencia del vínculo. Pero se preguntó a qué sabría la boca de Astrid cuando no estaba ebria de hidromiel. Era una mala idea. Terrible. Y le generaba cierta incertidumbre el sólo pensar en las consecuencias les traería ese beso.

Pero, ¿acaso importaba eso ahora?

Pronto se casaría y ya no sería libre para hacer estas cosas. Quería darse el lujo, por una vez, de hacer lo que realmente haría cualquier chico de su edad libre de responsabilidades.

Astrid lo leyó en sus ojos y se adelantó a besarle.

Aquel beso fue totalmente distinto al primero. El primero fue apasionado, húmedo y alocado, pero Hipo apenas fue consciente de lo que hizo por el exceso de alcohol en sus venas. Este fue lento, casi delicado y tímido, como si ambos estuvieran controlando la pasión que guardaban el uno por el otro. Hipo se arriesgó a profundizar beso, permitiendo que su lengua se adentrara más en la boca de Astrid. Ésta gimió satisfecha y le imitó. 

No supo en qué momento Astrid se puso sobre él y le agarró del pelo. Hipo tembló excitado al notar el cosquilleo de su cuero cabelludo, agradecido por el tacto de los vibrantes dedos de la bruja. Él no pudo evitar colocar sus manos en su cintura y empujarla más cerca de su cuerpo. De repente, Astrid rompió el beso, pero antes de que Hipo pudiera quejarse, la bruja empezó a succionar su cuello. Hipo ahogó un gemido al escuchar el provocador sonido de la boca de Astrid chupando la zona más sensible de su cuello. Estaba convencido de que quedarían marcas del paso de su labios por él, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Agarró con suavidad el pelo de Astrid y la llevó de nuevo a sus labios, no sin antes dar una suave mordida al labio inferior. Astrid suspiró contra su boca y comenzó a bajar su manos dirección a su estómago. Metió una de sus manos bajo su túnica y acarició su abdomen. La bruja rompió el beso una vez más, con el ceño fruncido, aunque con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Tienes abdominales? Y yo que pensaba que eras un saco de huesos.

Hipo no pudo responder ya que la mano de Astrid le tenía demasiado distraído. Volvió a besarle en el cuello, mientras la mano de la bruja empezaba a descender lentamente por su bajo vientre directa a su entrepierna. 

Pudo escuchar en el fondo de su cabeza una vocecita que le decía que estaban cruzando el límite de lo establecido. Una cosa era besarse, otra muy distinta era todo lo demás.

Pero Hipo no le hizo caso. Es más, se atrevió a subir una de sus manos hacia los pechos de Astrid. Ésta soltó un quejido contra su cuello cuando Hipo apretó uno de ellos. Comenzó a masajearlo con suavidad disfrutando del peso del seno en su mano, aunque molesto por la intromisión de su ropa y sus vendas. No obstante, no tardó en sentir el pezón erecto de Astrid en la palma de su mano. 

Astrid volvió a besarle mientras encontraba la hebilla de su pantalón. Los dos jóvenes estaban tan concentrados en poseerse sus bocas que no oyeron el chirrido de la puerta de la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Hipo estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta a Astrid cuando los oyó:

—¡Hipo! ¿Dónde demonios estás?

Se quedaron helados. Hipo con el pantalón desabrochado y con una erección que le estaba matando de dolor y Astrid con el pelo despeinado y jadeando. Había pánico en sus miradas, aquella voz pertenecía a Estoico el Vasto.

—¡Hipo! —volvió a llamar su padre furioso.

—Escóndete —susurró Hipo con voz tan baja que Astrid tuvo que leerle los labios.

La bruja no lo dudó. Bajó de un salto de la mesa y buscó un sitio donde ocultarse. Fue a esconderse entre unas estanterías, pero Hipo le cogió del brazo y la guió hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. La luz de la antorcha de Estoico se estaba acercando cada vez más. 

Hipo sentía la sangre bombear en sus oídos. Astrid jadeaba a su lado nerviosa. Encontraron un pequeño hueco de estanterías e Hipo empujó a Astrid dentro. De repente, Astrid vio que una luz iluminaba el rostro de Hipo y la voz del Jefe de Isla Mema preguntando:

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí, hijo?

Xx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Como habéis visto en este capítulo suceden COSAS. Me imagino que sois poquitas/os los que seguís mi historia por aquí, pero eso también está bien :) Si os está gustando -u odiando- la historia me encantaría saber qué opináis.
> 
> Pasad un bonito día.


	8. Brezos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que la biblioteca no es un buen sitio para besarse y mucho menos para esconderse.

Cuando era niña, Astrid solía esconderse.

Eran tan tan buena que a veces sus hermanas brujas se veían obligadas a utilizar la magia para encontrarla. Aparecía en los sitios más insospechados: colgada debajo del tablero de una mesa, sentada en el saliente de un acantilado, sumergida en un pozo...

Al principio lo hacía por pura diversión. Sus primeros recuerdos se asociaban a las caras agobiadas de sus hermanas, buscándola cuando todavía era una inocente pero muy hiperactiva infante con sus poderes recién dados. Aún no podía volar, pero Astrid había aprendido a andar antes que cualquier niña del aquelarre.

A medida que fueron pasando los años, Astrid se escondía para quitarse del medio; sobre todo cuando las sesiones de entrenamiento no iban bien. La mayor parte de la pubertad la pasó escondida en algún rincón oscuro hasta que dejaba de llorar por la rabia y la impotencia. En aquellos tiempos su cuerpo todavía convulsionaba por la sobredosis de magia empleada y las heridas que no terminaban de cicatrizar, ya que al día siguiente volvería recibir los mismos golpes que le costaba horrores predecir.

Sin embargo, Astrid podía afirmar que el peor escondite en el que jamás se había ocultado fue el que Hipo escogió para ella en los Archivos de Isla Mema. Precisamente, la noche en la que se besaron por primera vez estando sobrios y su padre casi les pilla.

Hipo la había empujado a un pequeño hueco de estanterías en el que si se movía, Estoico la vería sin dudarlo. Astrid estaba convencida de que el Jefe ya la había avistado y podía sentir una bilis desagradable subiendo por su garganta por los nervios. Si Estoico los pillaba, Astrid tendría que despedirse de su puesto con Gothi —quién probablemente estaría más que encantada de quitársela de en medio— y el Jefe ordenaría su regreso a su "antiguo hogar", lo cual, por razones evidentes, era imposible. Pero cuando Estoico le preguntó a su hijo qué demonios estaba haciendo allí, un Hipo muy sereno y serio sorprendió a la bruja respondiendo:

—Leer.

—¿En mitad de la noche? —preguntó Estoico sin creérselo.

—Sí.

Astrid palpaba en el aire la tensión que se respiraba entre padre e hijo. No sabía por qué, pero le temblaban las manos, como si fuera ella y no Hipo quien se estuviera enfrentando al mismísimo Estoico.

—¿Le has hecho algo a Olan? —continuó Estoico con su interrogatorio.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hipo sin entender.

—El guarda.

Astrid vio como la luz que iluminaba la cara de Hipo, que se encontraba todavía a su lado en el pasillo, se iba intensificando más. Estoico se estaba acercando y Astrid contuvo la respiración. Consciente de la situación, Hipo reaccionó haciendo lo mismo y Astrid tuvo que conformarse con observar la sombra del joven que se alargaba hasta el fondo del pasillo.

—¿Te refieres a ese borracho? Ya estaba semi inconsciente cuando llegué —explicó Hipo sin querer darle más importancia—. Me imagino que seguirá igual dada la peste a alcohol que emanaba cuando intenté reanimarlo. Al escucharle roncar decidí dejarle ahí.

Estoico soltó un gruñido, pero no discutió con su hijo. Astrid escuchó una silla arrastrarse y un suave sonido metálico, probablemente el casco de Estoico, posándose sobre una superficie, supuso que en la mesa en la que no hacía ni cinco minutos ella había estado comiéndole la boca a Hipo. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Hijo, no me gusta estar así contigo.

Hipo bufó, pero no discutió con su padre. No parecía estar de humor para entrar en nuevas peleas con él.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Estoico.

Astrid frunció el ceño, confundida por aquella disculpa.

—No es culpa tuya —replicó Hipo intentando controlar el enfado en su voz—. Bocón me lo ha contado todo.

—Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí; no te encontrábamos por ningún lado y luego he recordado que siempre te había gustado venir aquí —Estoico carraspeó—. Aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacías.

—Hará un par de años que no me paso por aquí —estipuló Hipo pensativo.

—¿Qué te ha hecho venir aquí entonces? Siempre que quieres evitarme tu solución más eficaz es salir volando bien lejos de allí.

El corazón de Astrid latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Además de su propio nerviosismo, casi podía sentir la ansiedad de Hipo oculta bajo su falso rostro de seriedad, buscando una mentira lo bastante buena como para que su padre se lo tragara.

—Estaba buscando información sobre… mujeres —respondió Hipo dubitativo.

Astrid arrugó la nariz. ¿Qué mierda de mentira era aquella?

—¿Sobre mujeres? —la sorpresa era evidente en la voz de su padre, pero no parecía enfadado en absoluto—. ¡Oh! Entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Sí, bueno, es que no sabía a dónde más recurrir —explicó Hipo ahora nervioso— Me daba demasiada vergüenza preguntaros a ti o a Bocón.

—Siempre puedes hablar conmigo, hijo —aunque era evidente que el Jefe no se sentía nada cómodo teniendo aquella conversación—. Sé que este asunto del matrimonio no es fácil para ti.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Qué matrimonio? Astrid tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para evitar que esas preguntas salieran de su boca.

—S-sabes bien que no lo es —tartamudeó Hipo—, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien y a mí manera. O al menos intentarlo.

Un tenso silencio invadió el Archivo. Astrid escuchó el crepitar de las antorchas de la biblioteca y la sangre bombear en sus oídos mientras la palabra "matrimonio" resonaba como un eco en el fondo de su cabeza. Estoico carraspeó incómodo y la bruja oyó el crujir de la madera, probablemente el Jefe estaba buscándose una postura más cómoda en una silla que le quedaba demasiado pequeña para su tamaño.

—Todo lo que te dije esta mañana en la herrería… —empezó Estoico.

—Da igual —le interrumpió Hipo.

—Pero…

—Tampoco he sido justo contigo —continuó Hipo—. Me sigue pareciendo una soberana estupidez y una injusticia que me queráis forzar a… —Hipo chasqueó la lengua, como si le resultara difícil pronunciar la palabra "casarme" sabiendo que Astrid estaba escuchando la conversación—, pero no he tenido en cuenta tu posición y soy consciente que no es fácil complacer a tu gente y a tu familia al mismo tiempo.

—Hijo…

—No estoy diciendo que sí a toda la parafernalia que os habéis montado sin tener en cuenta mi opinión —expuso Hipo con cierta amargura en su voz–, pero al menos voy a intentar complacer al Consejo fingiendo que me esfuerzo en cumplir con sus tonterías.

Astrid tenía tal cúmulo de emociones en su estómago que le era complicado mantenerse quieta. Necesitaba gritar. Correr. Volar muy lejos de allí. Estaba furiosa con Hipo, pero tampoco lograba comprender por qué. Era lógico que le estuvieran buscando esposa, más teniendo en cuenta que él lideraría Isla Mema algún día. En las sociedades humanas la necesidad de un heredero sano era fundamental para la estabilidad política e incluso económica de una tribu. ¿Pero por qué no le había dicho nada?

No es que fueran amigos íntimos, pero compartiendo el vínculo era necesario saber este tipo de cosas. Le daba igual lo que Hipo hiciera con su vida, pero contarle que tenía intención de casarse pronto era una muestra mínima de respeto hacia ella. Sin embargo, la simple idea de que el vikingo pudiera estar con otra mujer le repugnaba y la enfurecía. El solo pensarlo le generaban arcadaso. Entonces, Astrid se dio cuenta que por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando un ataque de celos por una persona que ni siquiera existía todavía en la vida de Hipo. Quería golpearse a sí misma ante tal reacción, no era propio de ella verse así, como una doncella desamparada y celosa, y era evidente que el vínculo tenía la culpa de todo.

Y el beso, claro que está.

—¿Volvemos a casa? —preguntó el padre de Hipo.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más —respondió él—. Había olvidado la enorme variedad de libros que tenemos aquí y me gustaría ponerme al día.

—Claro, claro —dijo Estoico pensativo—. Hay una cosa más que me gustaría comentarte, ahora que tengo la certeza de que nadie nos escucha.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sobre la ayudante de Gothi, Astrid.

Los pelos de la nuca de la bruja se erizaron y tragó saliva. Hipo, por su parte, tardó un segundo más de lo debido en preguntar:

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Circulan ciertos rumores en torno a la chica que me preocupan, sobre todo porque algunos de ellos te implican a ti.

—¿Qué clase de rumores? —replicó Hipo casi a la defensiva.

—Me gustaría que fueras sincero conmigo en este asunto, Hipo —Estoico titubeó, como si le diera vergüenza interrogar a su hijo sobre aquello—. Se rumorea que ella puede ser tu amante o que tengáis algún tipo de romance.

Hipo reaccionó con una sonora carcajada. Era agria y sarcástica, como su propio carácter cuando estaba de mal humor. Astrid estaba tentada en salir de su escondite para cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo.

—¿Astrid? ¿En serio? ¡Si esa mujer me detesta! —aclaró Hipo casi sin poder aguantar la risa—. ¿La gente no tiene cosas mejores de las que hablar?

—Yo no me lo tomaría tan a risa, un rumor de este tipo no solo te desprestigia a ti, sino que puede afectar al honor de la chica.

Su honor de supuesta doncella, cosa que no era en absoluto, era lo que menos le podía preocupar a Astrid en ese momento. No obstante, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto conmovida por la preocupación de Estoico por ella.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde sale el rumor de que Astrid y yo podríamos… estar juntos? —preguntó Hipo molesto.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, se os ve muy unidos desde la epidemia —comentó el Jefe—. Es un rumor que ha llegado al Consejo, Hipo.

—Papá, Astrid y yo estamos lejos de ser amantes, por ser no somos ni amigos —se defendió Hipo—. No es que se nos viera unidos durante la epidemia, es que Gothi y tú enfermastéis, por lo que Astrid era la única galena disponible y yo cogí el marrón de llevar las riendas de todo. Estábamos obligados a trabajar juntos, nos gustase o no. Y también parece que olvidan que Astrid no tiene experiencia con los dragones, por tanto es mi responsabilidad entrenarla y que se adapte a nuestra vida en Isla Mema. Pensar en que Astrid y yo estamos juntos es una soberana estupidez, jamás tendría posibilidades con ella.

Astrid alzó las cejas con ese último comentario, porque era verdad y al mismo tiempo era mentira. No quería imaginarse la escena que habría estado pasando en ese momento sobre esa mesa si Estoico no los hubiera interrumpido. Astrid peleó consigo misma para controlar la excitación que todavía no había abandonado del todo su cuerpo.

—Bien, porque sabes que el Consejo jamás aprobaría que te casaras con alguien como ella, ¿verdad? —dijo Estoico muy serio.

Hipo tardó en responder más de la cuenta.

—Soy consciente de ello —replicó su hijo un tanto molesto.

El padre no dijo nada, pero la bruja se imaginó que estaría mirando fijamente el semblante serio de Hipo, buscando cualquier atisbo de mentira en él.

—De acuerdo, teniendo entonces este asunto claro será mejor que me vaya, seguramente tenga una cola de gente en la puerta de casa reclamando que arregle sus vidas —comentó Estoico riéndose de su propio comentario, pero Hipo fue incapaz de forzar siquiera una sonrisa—. No tardes en volver.

—Vale —respondió Hipo con sequedad.

Astrid escuchó el eco de los pasos del Jefe alejándose hasta la salida. Oyó el crujir de la madera de la puerta de entrada y cómo se perdían sus pisadas en la oscuridad hacia la superficie. La bruja no se movió de su escondite, ni su cuerpo ni su cerebro eran capaces de coordinarse en ese momento. Aún podía escuchar la voz de Estoico repitiendo una y otra vez esa maldita palabra: matrimonio.

—¿Astrid?

La voz nasal y la mano caliente del vikingo sacaron a la bruja de sus pensamientos de forma tan brusca que Hipo dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Astrid dio un violento respingo. Levantó sus manos nervioso, queriendo mostrar que no tenía segundas intenciones con ella.

—No esperaba que fuera a venir aquí —se excusó Hipo—. Lo siento.

A Astrid no le pasó por alto como Hipo se mordía el labio, tentándola a que lo hiciera ella misma. Pero la palabra del demonio seguía haciendo eco en su cerebro: matrimonio. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. Hipo percibió enseguida su ira y habló:

—Supe de esto ayer, por eso quise marcharme de Isla Mema.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas contármelo? ¿El mismo día de la boda?

—No… —respondió él dubitativo—. No… no tengo intención de casarme.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dejado claro a tu padre? —musitó Astrid cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? No es que a él le encante esta situación, pero tampoco puedo decir que no a la primera de cambio sin trazar un plan antes—arrugó la frente— ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Hace un momento no parecías tener ningún problema conmigo.

—Hace un momento no sabía que tuvieras intención de contraer matrimonio con nadie —replicó ella de mala gana.

—¡Que no voy a casarme, joder! —gritó Hipo furioso.

—¡No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, humano! —chilló ella echando chispas.

—¿O qué? —le retó él.

El rostro de Hipo volvía a estar próximo al de ella. Hipo tenía sus frondosos ojos clavados en los suyos, desafiándola a que se atreviera a apartar la mirada. Pero Astrid no era de las que se rendían con facilidad, sostuvo su mirada hasta que Hipo, cansado de aquel juego estúpido, respiró hondo y relajó sus hombros.

—¿Vamos a estar así siempre, Astrid? —preguntó Hipo—. Estamos bien hasta que uno de los dos se enfada, discutimos, estamos sin hablarnos un tiempo hasta que hacemos las paces.

—Quizás esta experiencia te esté sirviendo como aprendizaje para tu futuro matrimonio —sugirió ella con desdén.

—Astrid…

—Sé que no es justo que me enfade contigo por esto, pero es que esto no es tan sencillo como te piensas —explicó ella con desgana—. No puedes casarte si estás vinculado conmigo.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza confundido. El rostro de Astrid era serio, casi triste, como si lo supiera un enorme esfuerzo esclarecer el tema. La bruja caminó hasta la mesa donde hace sólo un momento estaba devorando la boca del vikingo. Astrid se desplomó en una silla e Hipo se apoyó contra la mesa sin dejar de observarla.

—Los vínculos mágicos son muy poderosos. Como bien has analizado antes, yo antes podía volar porque pertenecía a un aquelarre de brujas. El vínculo que compartía con mis hermanas, aún con naturaleza distinta al nuestro, impedía que tuviéramos ciertas libertades. El matrimonio era uno de ellos.

—¿Qué tiene el matrimonio que ver con los vínculos mágicos? —preguntó Hipo todavía sin comprender.

—Un matrimonio no deja de ser un vínculo prometido ante los dioses —respondió ella—. Pero si ya estás vinculado con otra persona o grupo, no sólo te pones en peligro a ti mismo, sino a todo aquel que esté vinculado contigo. Eso, cara a los dioses, es un pecado capital.

—¿Pero qué podría pasar? —insistió Hipo en saber.

—¿La muerte? ¿Enfermedad? ¿Una maldición que te perseguirá por el resto de tus días y a toda tu descendencia?

Hipo torció el gesto de su boca, no muy convencido con la explicación de Astrid. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se quedó pensativo.

—¿Has sido testigo de algo de esto?

—No —respondió ella detectando el recelo en su voz.

—¿Cómo sabes entonces que todo lo que me has dicho verdad?

—¿Cuestionas acaso lo que te estoy contando?

—No, pero si no lo has visto por ti misma, me gustaría saber por lo menos la fuente de tu información.

—Era algo que la Bruja Le Fey nos contaba a menudo —esclareció Astrid intentando ocultar su irritación—. Que nunca nos vinculáramos con nadie si pertenecíamos al aquelarre. Luego nos enumeraba un montón de ejemplos de brujas que habían sido lo bastante ingratas como para casarse con humanos sin desvincularse antes con su comunidad.

—Si es cierto lo que me cuentas entonces mi situación se complica por diez —comentó el vikingo molesto

—Tenemos que romper el vínculo —concluyó Astrid volviéndose a levantar de la silla.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, volvió a morderse el labio antes de recalcar algo más que le inquietaba:

—Y debemos…

—¿Dejar de besarnos? —terminó ella.

Hipo sintió que las mejillas le ardían y Astrid se puso a jugar con su trenza azorada sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

—Entiendo que haya una atracción entre nosotros, pero no veo que esto vaya a funcionar si nos… dejamos llevar por el vínculo —razonó Hipo azorado—. Pensaba que me afectaba a mí más que a ti, pero hoy… parecía controlarte también.

—Hasta yo tengo mis debilidades, Hipo, este vínculo no lo impuso una bruja cualquiera.

—¿Eso quiere decir que toda la atracción que puedas sentir hacia mí se debe únicamente al vínculo? —preguntó Hipo atónito.

Astrid se quedó tan sorprendida por la pregunta que no supo qué responder. ¿Su atracción hacia él era totalmente artificial? ¿Y la que sentía él hacia ella? Era difícil saber si todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos era real o no. Astrid quería pensar que de no estar relacionados mágicamente, ella jamás se habría fijado en él, pero era imposible saberlo.

—Es probable —respondió ella titubeante—, pero te puede pasar lo mismo conmigo.

Hipo volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo. Astrid comprendía su nerviosismo, pero le preocupaba hasta qué punto el vínculo le estaba afectando.

—Hipo.

El vikingo no reaccionó a su voz. Ahora él evitaba cruzarse la mirada con ella.

—¡Hipo!

—¿Qué? —musitó él molesto.

—¿No sientes nada por mí, verdad?

Hipo abrió los ojos en par par, atónito, con las cejas tan levantadas que desaparecieron bajo su flequillo.

—Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—Júrame que no sientes nada por mí, Hipo.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?—replicó él— ¿Acaso sientes algo tú por mi?

—No —respondió Astrid con demasiada rapidez—. Mi atracción por ti está lejos del romanticismo y lo mismo debe ocurrir contigo. Que te enamores de mí puede ser catastrófico para romper el vínculo.

—¿Qué podría implicar que uno de los dos lo estuviera?

—El vínculo sería lo bastante fuerte como para no poder destruirlo.

Hipo soltó un insulto que hizo eco por toda la biblioteca. Puso los brazos en jarras y empezó a dar golpecitos con su prótesis contra el suelo.

—No estoy enamorado de ti, Astrid —concluyó él.

—Yo tampoco lo estoy de ti —confirmó ella.

Se quedaron en silencio, procesando lo que acababan de confesarse mutuamente. Hipo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y suspiró.

—¿Tal vez podamos considerarnos amigos a partir de ahora? —sugirió él.

—¿Los amigos se besan y están vinculados mágicamente? —preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—Creo que si definitivamente nos llevamos bien y controlamos nuestras ansias físicas podemos acabar con todo este asunto vínculo mucho más rápido.

Astrid reflexionó un momento sin evitar clavar los ojos en su boca. Era imposible no sentirse atraída por él. Ella tenía mucho más autocontrol que Hipo y cada vez era más difícil controlarse, pero ¿qué otra opción tenían? No podían seguir besándose cada vez que necesitaban hacerlo. Y mucho menos plantearse el sexo. Ese era un límite que no debían cruzar jamás.

Tal vez fuera más fácil de lo que pensaba.

—¿Amigos?

Hipo había levantado la mano en su dirección. Su rostro mostraba determinación y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios. Astrid se redujo a sacudir los hombros y darle la mano, que ardía contra la suya.

—Amigos.

Se quedaron absortos por un momento mirándose el uno a la otra. No podían soltarse las manos porque el tacto era demasiado agradable e intenso. Hipo casi podía percibir la magia corriendo por las venas de las manos de Astrid. Era una sensación tan reconfortante que sólo deseaba sentirla más cerca. Curiosamente, Astrid parecía querer lo mismo: la sangre ardiente de Hipo y una vibración que nunca antes había sentido en sus dedos. Estaban a punto de volverse a besar, cuando una pregunta cruzó fugazmente la mente de Astrid y la trajo de nuevo a la realidad:

—¿Has usado magia?

Hipo parpadeó un par de veces para salir de la ensoñación que el vínculo había vuelto a provocar en él. Soltó la mano de Astrid y la sacudió inconscientemente, casi molesto por la vibración que tenía ahora en sus dedos.

—¿No?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando o confirmando?

—Puede, sólo puede, que haya usado un poquito de magia sin darme cuenta.

Astrid abrió tanto los ojos que Hipo pensó que le saldrían de sus órbitas. La bruja apretó tanto sus puños que el vikingo pudo escuchar el crujir furioso de sus dedos. Hipo tragó saliva, rezando porque la bruja no hubiera olvidado su amistad recién pactada.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Sólo ha sido esta mañana. Había discutido con mi padre y estaba tan furioso que…

Hipo tuvo que detenerse, dándose cuenta que le aterraba admitir lo que había hecho. El tener un poder que no podía controlar ni entendía le producía terror.

—¿Qué? —persistió la bruja.

—Creo… creo que he destrozado el afilador en mil pedazos.

—¡Hipo! —exclamó ella escandalizada.

—¡Perdona! ¡Lo hice casi sin darme cuenta! Una cosa era que pudiera sentir tu magia y otra que…

—Espera, ¿puedes sentir mi magia? —cuestionó Astrid atónita.

Hipo empezaba a ser consciente que solo estaba metiendo más y más la pata cada vez que soltaba algo por su boca.

—¡Muy levemente! ¡Lo prometo! Sólo es una vibración en los dedos, nada más.

De repente, Astrid encendió una pequeña llama en su mano. Estaba vez, Hipo no sólo sintió que sus dedos vibraran, sino su mano entera temblaba al notar el calor intenso extendiéndose por la palma de su mano.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Sí, pero esta vez es más vehemente —comentó Hipo fascinado mientras su mirada iba de una mano a la otra.

Astrid apagó la llama y la mano de Hipo dejó de temblar. Sus dedos tardaron en reaccionar a las órdenes de su cerebro. Astrid cogió de su mano y la inspeccionó con sus dedos, recorriendo las finas líneas, los callos y cicatrices que cubrían su palma y sus dedos con una atención silenciosa y abstraída. Meditó sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas:

—Ya no sólo estamos enlazados físicamente, está claro que hemos alcanzado el nivel mágico también —dedujo ella—. El primer beso ha provocado que tu cuerpo reaccione cada vez que utilizo mi magia y ahora se ha intensificado.

—Pero eso no explica que yo hubiera destruído el afilador así sin más —insistió Hipo.

Astrid soltó su mano y empezó a pasearse por el pasillo de la biblioteca pensativa. Hipo volvió a fijar la vista en su mano y, aunque le aterraba, tampoco pudo rehuir de la tentación de imitar el gesto mágico de Astrid. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en crear la imagen de una llama sobre la palma de su mano.

Esperó a sentir el calor familiar sobre sus dedos, pero la verdad es que no notó nada. Tal vez lo del afilador había sido una mala casualidad después de todo y Bocón había adquirido una piedra de mala calidad. Quizás no estaba usando magia. Sonrió aliviado, pero su consuelo le duró poco.

Astrid le dio un empujón que le tiró al suelo. Hipo intentó levantarse, pero Astrid pisó su prótesis con fuerza. La bruja tenía una sonrisa despiadada dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué coño haces? —bramó Hipo confundido.

Una fuerza invisible le empujó contra el suelo e Hipo sintió la ya no tan familiar sensación de ahogo provocado por la magia de Astrid. La bruja contrajo levemente su rostro al sentir el dolor que sentía en él al no poder respirar. Hipo intentó moverse, pero le era imposible. La fuerza mágica de Astrid era casi imbatible.

—¿Qué pasa, humano? ¿El dragón te ha comido la lengua?

Aquel cambio radical de actitud le había pillado tan de sorpresa que no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se supone que si él muere, ella también lo haría, eso le había asegurado la bruja tan pronto comprendieron la naturaleza del vínculo. Sin embargo, por raro que pareciera, Hipo sólo podía pensar en por qué la bruja tenía dibujado el desprecio y la sorna en su hermoso rostro, como al principio de todo cuando se conocieron. Aquello le dolió casi más que su tentativa de matarle.

—No vales nada, Hipo —su voz era fría y cortante—. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Pensaba que podría aguantar algo más estando vinculada a alguien tan mediocre como tú, pero ¿robar mis poderes? No puedo permitir que un ser tan vulgar lo haga.

Hipo se zarandeó para soltar la mano invisible de su cuello. Abrió la boca para coger una fuerte bocanada de aire.

—Creo que le haré un favor a tu padre y a Isla Mema eliminandote. Al final y al cabo, ¿quién quiere a un inútil como tú liderando la tribu?

Hipo intentó hablar, pero sólo salió un grito ahogado de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Mentí desde el principio, Hipo, esto sólo durará hasta que uno de los dos muera —Astrid se sentó sobre su vientre e Hipo intentó apartarse cuando la bruja acarició su pómulo izquierdo—. Nunca me expulsaron del Aquelarre, ¿sabes? En realidad, tracé un plan con la bruja Le Fey para exterminar a la población de esta isla. Al fin y al cabo, necesitamos un sacrificio importante para el Equinoccio de primavera.

Hipo sintió que la ira le ardía dentro de él. De repente, la ya conocida vibración sacudió todo su cuerpo y Astrid fue lanzada hacia atrás con una gran violencia. La bruja gritó e Hipo cogió aire sonoramente tan pronto desapareció la fuerza invisible que le tenía atrapado. No le sorprendió que un fuerte dolor apareciera en la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando Astrid se golpeó contra una de las estanterías. El vikingo se medio incorporó jadeando, mientras Astrid hacía lo mismo en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Hipo intentó levantarse, pero la prótesis hizo un sonoro  _crac_  y se rompió. Hipo cayó sobre su trasero y siseó de dolor. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Astrid estaba de nuevo en pie caminando en su dirección. Trató de buscar de nuevo la manera de encontrar esa fuerza mágica que había sacudido su cuerpo antes, pero no la encontró. Empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, intentando buscar un arma con el que poder defenderse. Pero Astrid se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y levantó las manos como había hecho él mismo antes como señal de que no iba hacerle nada. Estaba visiblemente alterada, pero no parecía la misma persona que acababa de atacarle. Su rostro estaba contraído por la angustia y la ansiedad. Se puso de rodillas, sin querer acercarse más a él.

—Perdóname.

Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendido. Astrid se mordió el labio.

—Quería ver por mí misma si era cierto que podías utilizar mi magia.

—¿Intentando matarme?

Astrid bajó la mirada azorada.

—No conozco otra forma más rápida de hacerlo, la ira es una vía sencilla para despertar la magia —reconoció la bruja—. No es mi método favorito, pero sí efectivo.

—¿Entonces todo era mentira?

Astrid asintió lentamente con la cabeza e Hipo actuó casi sin pensar. Cogió el primer libro que encontró a su alcance en la estantería más cercana y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la bruja. Astrid lo esquivó sorprendida, pero Hipo no perdió el tiempo y volvió a tirar otro libro. Y después otro. Y luego otro. Hasta que por fin consiguió golpearla en la cara cuando la bruja bajó la guardia. Ambos gritaron cuando sintieron el intenso dolor en sus tabiques nasales.

—¿Estás loco? —chilló ella

La bruja se acercó amenazante a su dirección dispuesta a golpearle, pero Hipo cogió de su brazo antes de que pudiera tocarle y la empujó de nuevo al suelo, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo. Astrid se meneó para quitárselo de encima, pero Hipo estaba tan furioso con ella que sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para mantener su agarre.

—Jamás vuelvas hacerlo.

—Suéltame, Hipo, me haces daño —se quejó ella intentando soltarse las muñecas de sus manos.

—No, Astrid, júramelo: no volverás a mentirme ni a manipularme de esta manera.

Astrid pudo ver el dolor en la ira de sus ojos y comprendió que se había vuelto a pasar de la raya con él. La bruja se maldijo a sí misma y suspiró.

—Lo juro.

Hipo la soltó y se sentó a su lado, apoyándose contra una de las estanterías. Astrid hizo lo mismo arrimándose contra la mesa mientras se frotaba las muñecas para aliviar el dolor. Estuvieron un momento en silencio, sin mirarse, demasiado enfadados o tal vez demasiado cansados de su situación.

—Tengo que investigar esto, Hipo —dijo Astrid de repente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca, en todos los años que he convivido con otras brujas, he oído nada de humanos vinculados con brujas que pudieran utilizar, o más bien robar, los poderes de ellas —explicó Astrid—. Puedes usar mi magia, pero no sabes controlarla, por tanto estamos expuestos a que el secreto se revele.

Hipo pudo sentir que su corazón le daba un vuelco el solo pensar que eso pudiera pasar. ¿Qué pasaría si los descubrieran? Desconocía los antecedentes de brujería en Isla Mema, pero por las historias que había oído desde niño, las brujas nunca eran las heroínas de los cuentos, sino más bien lo contrario. Nadie comprendería su situación y mucho menos la de Astrid. El secreto de la magia y el vínculo no debían salir a la luz bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Qué solución propones hasta que encontremos una manera de romper el vínculo?

—Es evidente, tengo que enseñarte a no usar magia.

—¿Eso no debería ser lo más fácil? Toda mi vida he estado sin hacerlo, supongo que no debe ser diferente a como lo he hecho hasta que te conocí —replicó él con un sarcasmo que provocó que Astrid le diera un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Tener magia y permitirse no usarla es la tarea más difícil que he aprendido nunca —argumentó ella—. Aunque en tu caso partimos de la base que, en realidad, no tienes magia propia, así que quizás la clave sea manipular el vínculo.

—¿Puedes hacer eso? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—Si no volvemos a besarnos ni hacemos nada extraño supongo que podría intentarlo —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros—. Tú podrías ayudarme con eso, el que más ha toqueteado el vínculo has sido tú, no dejas de robarme dones. Lo único que me has dado tú es tener que soportar el dolor de tu insoportable torpeza.

—¿Cómo se supone que puedo ayudarte en algo que ni yo mismo entiendo? —replicó él ignorando su último comentario.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que intentarlo —insistió ella—. Por tanto, pongamos unas normas básicas entre nosotros: nada de besos, tocamientos ni sexo. Queda terminantemente prohibido enamorarnos, aunque esta parte sé que la tenemos fácil, y nuestra relación se reducirá en una cordial amistad que no dará a falsos rumores entre tu gente. Una vez que rompamos el vínculo, cada uno irá por su lado y aquí no habrá pasado nada. Fácil, ¿no?

Hipo ocultó su rostro en sus manos, impotente al pensar que ya no sólo tenía que cargar con sus responsabilidades como heredero de su tribu, futuro esposo, entrenador de dragones y humano vinculado con una bruja; ahora debía buscar la forma de no enamorarse de la bruja que le estaba arruinando la vida y mucho menos tener cualquier acercamiento físico con ella. No iba a ser tan fácil como Astrid pensaba, pero quizás podrían conseguirlo si los dos ponían de su parte.

Pero en lo más hondo de su mente, Hipo Haddock sabía que iba a ser misión imposible.

Xx.

El Festival del Deshielo era una de las festividades más importantes del año en Isla Mema, hasta el punto que las tribus vecinas acudían a la isla para celebrarlo. El festival tenía lugar dos semanas después de que el hielo desapareciera de la costa y los días precedentes del festival la isla empezó a llenarse de gente.

Astrid e Hipo habían continuado con sus visitas a los Archivos para continuar con su investigación. Afortunadamente, no se habían vuelto a dar ningún incidente mágico ni acercamiento físico entre ellos. Habían aprendido a estar más relajados cuando estaban juntos, pero el vínculo disfrutaba poniéndoselo difícil. No obstante, habían buscado una solución provisional hasta que encontraran la forma de romper el vínculo.

—Si te sientes tentado a besarme, imagínate a Bocón desnudo —le sugirió ella una noche.

Sería plena madrugada y llevaban por lo menos cuatro horas leyendo. Generalmente, siempre lo hacían en silencio, pero a veces paraban para darse un descanso y comer algo. En esos momentos, ambos conversaban y muchas veces se paraban a reflexionar sobre el propio vínculo. A veces era inevitable que ironizaran sobre su propia situación.

—¡Thor, Astrid! No necesito esa imagen en mi mente —exclamó él asqueado—. ¿Y qué vas hacer tú cuando quieras besarme?

—Cerraré los ojos y pensaré que eres Mocoso —respondió ella sonriente.

Entonces Hipo reía y Astrid, de alguna manera, se sentía bien. La bruja había terminado aceptando que era imposible no estarlo cuando estaba con él. Se alejaba del pensamiento de sentir nada por él, porque ella misma se negaba hacerlo, pero se permitió el lujo de disfrutar su amistad con él. Su conversación era inteligente y divertida y ella sabía a ciencia cierta que si estaba relajado era una persona sumamente agradable.

Sin embargo, sólo podían comportarse así en la soledad de los Archivos, fuera de allí debían tratarse de forma cordial pero distante. Tan pronto se acercaba el Festival del Deshielo, las reuniones en la biblioteca se vieron obligadas a reducirse, ya que Hipo no podía mantener el ritmo de su jornada de preparativos del Festival si no dormía un mínimo de seis horas.

Astrid, por su parte, vio que su trabajo se había intensificado a raíz de la llegada de los habitantes de las tribus vecinas. Gothi contaba con una gran reputación en el archipiélago y había grandes colas en busca de consejo y remedios de la anciana. Astrid procuro portarse bien y no discutir con Gothi, y la anciana parecía contenta por el cambio de actitud de su joven ayudante. Brusca aparecía de vez en cuando por allí y Astrid siempre pedía a Gothi que le permitiera quedarse, cosa que la anciana siempre cedía resignada, exigiendo que se redujera a mirar y a no tocar nada.

—¿Qué vas a llevar al Festival? —preguntó Brusca el día anterior a la celebración.

—Supongo que el vestido que me regalaste —respondió Astrid mientras machacaba unas flores en el mortero.

—¿Lo has arreglado? —cuestionó la vikinga sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta.

Astrid se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Brusca un tanto nerviosa. La vikinga puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dónde lo guardas?

El vestido estaba guardado en el fondo de un viejo baúl que Gothi había prestado a Astrid cuando se vino a vivir con ella. Brusca la arrastró hasta su habitación y le pidió que se desnudara de cintura hacia arriba, Astrid obedeció de mala gana.

—¿Piensas llevar las vendas así? —preguntó Brusca con recelo mientras sostenía un cordel para tomarle medidas.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si quisieras cortarte la respiración.

Entonces Brusca agarró el nudo de los vendajes de su pecho y empezó a deshacerlos. Astrid hizo un amago de apartarse, pero la vikinga la sostuvo con firmeza.

—El Festival del Deshielo es para lucirse, Astrid; no vas a un campo de batalla —razonó Brusca—. Este vestido te quedaría infinitamente mejor si te molestaras en adaptarlo a tu cuerpo en lugar de tener que adaptarte tú al vestido.

—No quiero llamar la atención de nadie —se quejó la bruja mientras Brusca aflojaba los vendajes y con ello sus costillas daban paso a mucho más oxígeno a sus pulmones.

—Sé que si captas la atención de alguien te lo quitarás de en medio sin apenas pestañear, pero no estoy hablando de eso —comentó Brusca mientras comprobaba que el vendaje estaba ajustado a su gusto—. Me refiero a que debemos sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas por encima de todo. Creo que eres preciosa y sé que todo el mundo lo piensa, pero tú no te das el capricho de verte así, lo cual no logró entender por qué, ¿te miras alguna vez en el espejo?

La verdad es que Astrid sí era consciente que los demás la veían hermosa y atractiva. Más de una vez se había aprovechado esa faceta para someter a los demás a su antojo, pero estaba lejos de estar complacida con su físico. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, sobre todo en la espalda, y siempre se había preocupado más en entrenar su cuerpo que en embellecerlo. Sentirse hermosa nunca le había parecido prioritario, pero supuso que realmente jamás se había dado el lujo de pararse a pensar lo contrario.

—¿Tú te ves guapa? —preguntó Astrid casi sin pensar.

Brusca detuvo sus medidas y se quedó pensativa. Una sonrisa triste se amplió en sus labios.

—Es difícil sentirse guapa cuando estás rodeada de gente que te confunde constantemente con tu hermano gemelo.

—Tienes tú de hombre lo que tengo yo de morena, Brusca.

—¡Y menos mal! Aunque no me importaría tener unos pechos como los tuyos —le dio un suave y travieso apretón en uno de ellos y Astrid le dio un manotazo.

La vikinga soltó una sonora carcajada y prosiguió con sus medidas. Cuando terminó, Astrid volvió ajustarse las vendas de su pecho como estaban y se vistió. Brusca cogió el vestido y lo extendió sobre la cama de Astrid para ver por dónde tenía que empezar.

—No parece un arreglo complicado, para mañana lo tendría listo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo a cambio? —preguntó Astrid sin evitar sentirse mal.

—¿Sabes peinar?

—¿Sí?

—Vale, pues quiero que me hagas el peinado más complicado que sepas y que me busques flores que vayan a juego con mi vestido.

—¿Y dónde se supone que voy a conseguir flores? —inquirió Astrid confundida— ¡Apenas ha comenzado la primavera!

—Astrid, no lo puedo hacer yo todo, ¿sabes? —comentó Brusca con picardía— Sin flores no hay vestido.

Brusca se escaqueó de su cuarto antes de que Astrid pudiera discutir. La bruja bufó frustrada preguntándose cómo demonios encontraría flores fuera de temporada. Bajó las escaleras de su cuarto al piso inferior donde Gothi la golpeó con su vara con una mueca de descontento porque la joven había vuelto a escabullirse de su trabajo. Astrid gruñó a la anciana mientras se masajeaba la cabeza, pero continuó con sus tareas el resto del día sin rechistar. A media tarde, Gothi permitió que se diera un descanso y lo aprovechó para ir al bosque a buscar las estúpidas flores de Brusca.

Se adentró por una ruta que le quedaba cerca de su casa y caminó rumbo norte. Vagó entre los pinares por lo menos una hora, pero no encontró ningún tipo de flor. Torció el camino por una pendiente cubierta por más pinos. Encontró toda clase de piñas, arbustos y ramas, pero nada de flores. Astrid se preguntó si no sería mucho más fácil utilizar su magia para acelerar el crecimiento de algunas semillas que Gothi guardaba en su almacén, pero colocar flores fuera de temporada en el pelo de Brusca sería muy sospechoso. Continuó bajando hasta encontrar una hendidura con una charca y una pequeña cascada. Barrió el lugar con la mirada casi convencida de que no encontraría nada, pero no fue así. En un lado de la hendidura había un matorral de brezos y Astrid casi cantó victoria.

Descendió a la explanada en un par de saltos y sacó un cuchillo de su bolsa. No sabía si Brusca se conformaría con llevar brezos en el pelo, pero Astrid no dudó que si la vikinga no se decidía a llevarlas puestas, lo haría ella misma. Los brezos siempre habían sido una de sus flores preferidas. Comenzó a cortar las flores con delicadeza, como le habían enseñado de niña, y las guardó en su bolsa.

Astrid sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se giró a su alrededor insegura de si era por el frío húmedo del ambiente o porque la estaban observando. Entonces escuchó un chasquido que provenía de la copa de los árboles. Alzó la cabeza en guardia, pero no vio nada más que el movimiento de las ramas causadas probablemente por el viento.

Pero Astrid sabía que había algo en ese lugar además de ella, ¿un dragón, quizás? No, Astrid lo habría visto. ¿Qué se mueve en plena luz del día que puede pasar perfectamente inadvertido a ojos de cualquiera? La respuesta era evidente.

Astrid empuñó su cuchillo al sentir que el ser iba atacarla por la espalda y se giró para detener el filo de su lanza. El ser tenía el rostro oculto bajo una capa negra, pero Astrid reconoció sus movimientos la segunda vez que acometió contra ella. La bruja partía de la desventaja que no podía volar y que su cuchillo casi oxidado no era el mejor arma, pero aquello no impidió que sus ataques fueran tan mortíferos como los de su atacante. El ser voló sobre ella con gran rapidez y lanzó su lanza contra ella. El filo rozó apenas su brazo y Astrid reaccionó cogiendo la lanza casi al vuelo. El ser descendió lentamente hasta el saliente de la cascada y la observó en silencio.

—Regla número uno: nunca pierdas tu arma —gritó Astrid apoyándose sobre la lanza de su atacante.

—¿Y me lo dices tú que vas armada con esa mierda? Al menos con el hacha conseguías intimidarme un poco, ahora solo tienes cuchillos de juguete y flores.

—Que te follen, Heather —escupió Astrid.

El ser se quitó la capa y mostró la figura de una mujer joven de pelo azabache que descendía en suaves ondas por su espalda y de ojos verdes muy claros. Vestía la vestidura negra con reflejos púrpuras, signo de que pertenecía al Aquelarre del Sabbat, más conocido como el Aquelarre Le Fey. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su pálido rostro y la saludó:

—¿Qué tal estás, hermanita? Te he echado de menos.

Xx.


	9. El Festival del Deshielo. Parte I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que ocurre el Festival y todo se complica.

Desde que Astrid tiene memoria, Heather siempre había estado a su lado.

Ambas habían crecido juntas dentro del Aquelarre, siendo Heather la mayor de las dos por sólo cuatro meses de diferencia. Desde niñas, siempre existió una gran complicidad entre las dos brujas y una sana competitividad que las ayudó a mejorar día a día. Dormían juntas, comían juntas, jugaban juntas, estudiaban juntas… Sin duda, cualquiera podía haber pensado que habían sido separadas al nacer si no fuera por sus diferencias físicas. Pero cuando ambas llegaron a la pubertad, la Bruja Le Fey decidió que lo mejor sería separarlas, incluso enfrentarlas, para convertirlas en las guerreras que debían ser para su ejército. Al principio, aquella decisión no supuso un gran cambio en sus vidas, seguían viéndose e incluso participaban en los mismos entrenamientos; hasta que un día la Bruja Le Fey tomó la decisión que sólo una de ellas entraría en sus filas, mientras que a la otra se le asignaría un puesto entre las brujas recolectoras o sanadoras. La resolución dependería del resultado de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y la ganadora se llevaría el privilegio de entrar en el ejército.

Astrid ganó. Por muy poco, pero ganó.

La joven bruja había demostrado no solo un talento innato para el combate, sino una frialdad contra la que por entonces era su mejor amiga que consiguió captar, de una vez por todas, la atención de su reina. Heather, aún decepcionada y dolida por la actitud de Astrid durante el combate, la felicitó tras alzarse con la victoria. Su amistad se habría mantenido intacta de no ser porque la Bruja Le Fey le exigió a Astrid que cogiera el merecido trofeo de su primera gran victoria, que resultó ser no menos que un dedo de una mano de Heather. 

Tenían solo quince años.

Y Heather no se lo había perdonado nunca. Incluso años después, cuando Heather consiguió entrar en el ejército por sus propios medios y le hubiera asegurado a Astrid que aquello era agua pasada, la joven bruja sabía que Heather no olvidaría ni perdonaría el día que Astrid le cortó. el dedo anular de su mano derecha con el filo ardiente de su hacha. 

Para cuando Heather se incorporó al ejército, Astrid tenía el rango de general y era una de las favoritas de Le Fey, pero Heather no pareció darle especial importancia y con el tiempo volvió a tratar a Astrid como antes. Astrid, quien por entonces ya había comenzado a cuestionar los valores de Le Fey y a buscar respuestas a preguntas que jamás debió formular, se sintió aliviada de volver a tener una amiga de verdad dentro del aquelarre que no la envidiara o la odiara.

Sin embargo, cuando la Bruja Le Fey la inhabilitó de su puesto de general, Heather se redujo a echarle en cara su insensatez por cuestionar las órdenes de su reina. Tampoco testificó a su favor cuando la condenaron a muerte por traición. Y fue en aquel momento cuando Astrid supo que jamás podría volver a confiar en nadie como lo hizo con Heather.

De ahí que volver a verla, meses después de que su propio aquelarre pretendiera asesinarla y terminaran vinculándola con un humano, no le produjo el más mínimo síntoma de alegría, sino más bien lo contrario.

Heather, por su parte, observaba sonriente a Astrid desde el saliente, como si toda esta situación le resultara muy divertido. Astrid, aún armada con la lanza que Heather le había lanzado, preguntó:

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Heather?

—¿No es obvio? He venido a verte —respondió ella con una risita—. Tenía curiosidad de ver como mi general se adapta entre los humanos. Ya veo que has tardado poco en convertirte en una esposa sumisa.

La sangre hirvió en las venas de Astrid y pensó en lanzar la lanza a la bruja para quitarle la satisfacción de su rostro. Pero se redujo a contar hasta diez para no dejarse dominar por su temperamento.

—Ya me has visto; ríete y lárgate a contárselo a Le Fey. 

Heather torció la cabeza, mirándola casi con ternura. 

—¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

Astrid bufó irritada.

—Por supuesto Heather, no he hecho otra cosa que echar en falta a todas mis queridas hermanas que no dudaron en matarme en cuando tuvieron la oportunidad —dijo Astrid con un sarcasmo amargo.

El rostro simpático de Heather se transformó en uno molesto, resultándole ofensivas las palabras de la que un día fue su amiga más íntima.

—Te lo buscaste tú sola, Astrid, lo sabes de sobra. 

—Por supuesto, ya me ha quedado claro que cuestionar órdenes y hacer preguntas justifica que me sentencien a muerte —le recriminó Astrid asqueada—. Lárgate Heather, aquí no pintas nada.

—Tú tampoco tienes cabida aquí, As —comentó Heather con aburrimiento—. ¿Qué tal es vivir entre los humanos? Veo que ahora te dedicas a sanar a los enfermos y a recoger flores. Si las demás vieran lo bajo que has caído…

—Y, sin embargo, aún no puedes conmigo, Heather —se burló Astrid y observó las inscripciones de la vara de Heather que tantas veces había leído en su hacha antes de que Le Fey la destruyera—. ¿Lanza nueva? Supongo que habrás hecho algo para contentar a la reina para que te de este juguete tan bonito. ¿Qué pensará cuando se entere que no has podido conmigo estando únicamente armada con un cuchillo?

Heather no respondió y optó por volver a elevarse en el aire para flotar sobre Astrid. 

—Juegas con fuego, Astrid, ya no eres parte del aquelarre, por lo que tus poderes se habrán debilitado considerablemente —comentó volviendo a sonreír.

—Nunca he necesitado usar la magia para patearte el culo, Heather —dijo Astrid sonriendo también y poniéndose en posición de ataque con la lanza de Heather—. ¿Quieres que lo volvamos a comprobar? 

Heather descendió a poca distancia de Astrid y se sacudió su vestido. Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierta añoranza al recordar la suavidad y la ligereza de aquella prenda sobre su piel. Jamás había pasado frío con ella puesta y ahora, sin embargo, tenía que ponerse capas y capas de ropa para volver a sentir un mínimo de calor cada vez que salía de casa. Hipo siempre se reía de ella por eso y Astrid le golpeaba envidiosa, ya que él nunca necesitaba tantas capas de ropa para resguardarse del frío.

—Me encantaría detenerme a recordar los viejos tiempos contigo, pero sólo me he pasado a saludarte, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —le explicó Heather con cierta arrogancia.

—¿Aquí? ¿En Isla Mema? —preguntó Astrid sorprendida.

—Dicen que se va celebrar cierto festival y hay algo que tengo que recoger para Le Fey —respondió Heather manteniendo sus aires de grandeza.

—Caray, Heather, ¿ahora te dejan juntarte con los mayores? ¡Quién iba a decirlo!  —se burló Astrid.

Heather le lanzó una mirada envenenada y se cruzó de brazos. Sin embargo, una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó pronto en sus labios.

—¿Qué tal con el humano, Astrid?

Astrid sabía que Heather observaría con atención su reacción facial y corporal; no obstante, la bruja era lo bastante buena actriz como para simular la más pura indiferencia en una cara de póker.

—Fácil de manipular e insulso —mintió Astrid con descaro.

—¿Ah, sí? No me ha parecido así.

—En serio, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiarme? —cuestionó Astrid sin poder ocultar su irritación

—¡Venga, Astrid! Comprende que es sumamente divertido verte sometida a un vínculo con un humano —se mofó Heather con una sonrisita pícara—. Además, parece que Le Fey tuvo buen ojo, estás vinculada ni más ni menos que con el Maestro de Dragones de Isla Mema.

—Lo sé —afirmó Astrid molesta.

—Es bastante atractivo, ¿no crees? —Heather rió al ver que Astrid se esforzaba en esconder su rubor.

—Te has filtrado en la aldea, ¿verdad? —la morena sacudió los hombros—. Heather, una cosa es que me espies a lo lejos y otra muy distinta es que te hagas pasar por humana. No puedo permitir que estés aquí.

—¿O qué vas hacer Astrid? —le desafió Heather.

—¿Quieres perder el resto de los dedos que te quedan en la mano? —sugirió Astrid con frialdad.

Heather dio un paso hacia atrás de forma inconsciente, agitando los cuatro dedos de su mano derecha. La chanza desapareció de su cara, sustituyéndolo por una expresión de ira contenida.

—No vas a detenerme, Astrid.

—Quédate bien lejos de mí, Heather. No quiero que nadie me relacione contigo.

—¿Acaso te avergüenzas de tu propia familia? —protestó Heather fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Nunca lo fuisteis —respondió la bruja con frialdad.

Los ojos de Heather se abrieron como platos ante aquella respuesta. Astrid le lanzó la lanza y Heather la cogió al vuelo para clavarla en el suelo. Recogió la bolsa llena de brezos y, en ese momento, quiso tirarlas al suelo y pisarlas. Los brezos también habían sido las flores favoritas de Heather.

—No fui yo quién te delató, As —dijo Heather de repente.

Astrid la ignoró, conociendo perfectamente la excusa barata que Heather quería vender.

—Jamás pensé que estuvieras investigando… —Heather se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Ya sabes. No lo supe hasta el mismo día del juicio. Siempre había pensado que serías la última en cometer semejante locura. Nunca, jamás, te he visto cuestionar nada delante de nadie, mucho menos ante la reina. Lo tenías todo Astrid, posición, poder y talento y lo echaste todo a perder por… ¿eso?

—Lo siento, Heather, pero esta no es una conversación que quiera tener ahora y mucho menos contigo.

—Solo quiero saber por qué decidiste dejarlo todo para buscar algo que nunca estuvo presente en tu vida —replicó Heather furiosa.

—Porque nadie decide por mí qué necesito o no en mi vida. Tengo el pleno derecho a hacerme preguntas y resolverlas. Si vosotras queréis vivir ignorantes y esclavas el resto de vuestras vidas es vuestro puto problema, prefiero morir a estar sometida a una dictadora. 

Heather estaba atónita y confundida por sus palabras. Volvió a coger su arma, pero no con intención de atacarla, sino para colgársela en su espalda.

—Jamás te he oído hablar así sobre ella. Ella… la reina, cuida de nosotras, es nuestra madre.

—Esa bruja jamás ha sido ni será mi madre —declaró Astrid llena de odio.

Heather sacudió la cabeza, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla. Astrid sabía que Heather no podía llevarle la contraria, no después de todo lo que habían sufrido dentro del aquelarre. 

—Vete de aquí, Heather —repitió Astrid con voz cansada.

—No puedo, lo sabes tú mejor que nadie —confesó Heather dolida.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer entonces, pero si tocas o dañas a alguien de esta aldea me aseguraré que te quedes sin dedos en las manos y en los pies.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por esos humanos? Hace un año no dudabas ni un segundo en matarlos si te molestaban.

Astrid no respondió a su acusación. Se recolocó el bolso con las flores y se giró hacia la pared de la hendidura para escalarla. Heather continuó hablando:

—Astrid, por favor, no dejes someterte por ellos. Los humanos no valen nada, lo destruyen todo y no valoran nada. Nos odian, Astrid, nos queman, nos violan y asesinan a todo aquel que sospechen de ejercer o estar relacionado con la brujería. No puedes quedarte aquí, lo sabes de sobra, cuando descubran lo que eres te mandarán directamente a la hoguera.

Astrid sabía que no faltaba verdad en las palabras de Heather. De haber podido, ella ya se habría marchado, pero era innegable que pese a la monotonía de su nueva vida y tener que soportar sus estúpidas costumbres, convivir con los humanos no era tan terrible como se lo habían hecho pensar siempre. Había aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía de Brusca, los amigos de Hipo y el resto de habitantes de la aldea; admiraba la constante cooperación que existía dentro de Isla Mema en el que la mayor parte de los ciudadanos se preocupaban y cuidaban los unos de los otros; se asombraba por la fantástica integración de los dragones dentro de una sociedad que los había aberrado hasta hacía pocos años y, aunque habían sido forzados a estar unidos por un lazo mágico, no podía negar que había descubierto lo mejor de los humanos en Hipo.

No, aunque los humanos no eran lo mejor, tampoco eran lo peor. Era la mejor lección que Astrid se había llevado por el momento: no todo era blanco o negro, sino más bien una escala de grises. 

—No te reconozco, As —confesó Heather angustiada.

Astrid miró hacia abajo, donde Heather continuaba observándola, y Astrid sacudió los hombros.

—No, Heather, ésta he sido yo siempre, pero me he cansado de ocultarlo 

Tenía ganas de volver a casa y meterse en la cama, pero era probable que Gothi la estuviera esperando con una montaña de trabajo. Heather se volvió a elevar para acercarse de nuevo, pero Astrid le volvió la espalda y se adentró en el bosque. Por un momento pensó que Heather la perseguiría, pero a medida que fue avanzando por el pinar rumbo a la aldea la tensión en su estómago fue diluyéndose. Heather había optado por dejarla en paz por el momento.

Astrid regresó a la aldea esforzándose en ocultar su ansiedad. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a cruzarse con tanta gente en Isla Mema. Aunque seguía haciendo un frío de mil demonios, los vikingos charlaban animados y caminaban por las calles de la aldea, muchos de ellos dirigiéndose al Gran Salón con intención de cenar. Astrid sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que quizás no solo estuviera Heather filtrada entre la marabunta de personas, tal vez hubiera más mujeres de su aquelarre que habían venido a mofarse de ella o aprovecharse de algún pobre e inocente humano para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. Sujetó las asas de su bolsa de piel con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos. ¿Qué demonios buscaba Heather en Isla Mema para que la reina Le Fey le hubiera pedido que se filtrara entre los vikingos? Tenía miles de teorías y a cada una que se le ocurría más descabellada le parecía. 

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que se tropezó sin querer con alguien. Astrid consiguió no caerse de milagro, pero el hombre con el que se había tropezado lucía bastante molesto. Era alto y moreno, de cejas pobladas y con tatuajes azules en la barbilla. Vestía un chaleco de piel que le dejaban sus musculosos brazos al descubierto y Astrid no pudo evitar pensar, una vez más, porque la población vikinga no sufría el frío como lo soportaba ella. El hombre la observó de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, perdona —se disculpó ella.

—¡No te preocupes! Ya me gustaría que chicas tan guapas como tú se chocaran conmigo todos los días.

El impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara fue muy real en ese momento. Pero tuvo que contenerse, lo último que le faltaba hoy es que la denunciaran por agresión ante el Jefe. Sin embargo, al hombre no le pasó por alto la expresión de fastidio de Astrid.

—¿Te pasa algo, bonita?

—Vuelve a llamarme bonita y te dejo sin dientes, imbécil —replicó Astrid conteniendo su ira.

El hombre alzó las cejas sorprendido por el comentario de Astrid, pero no pareció molesto en absoluto. Más bien se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Me llamo Eret, hijo de Eret —dijo el hombre todavía riendo y ofreciendo su mano como saludo,

Astrid ignoró su presentación y se puso rumbo a casa de Gothi. Eret comenzó a seguirla con aire divertido.

—Chica con carácter, ¿no? No tenía intención de ofenderte, pero realmente creo que eres preciosa.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió ignorando al hombre. Astrid estaba harta de los hombres que acosaban a las mujeres soltando una opinión que no les importaba lo más mínimo. 

—Tengo que admitir que de momento eres la mujer más guapa que he visto por aquí, ¿tienes con quien ir al Festival?

Astrid se paró en seco y se enfrentó al hombre quien la sonreía de forma socarrona, tentando a Astrid a lanzarle por los aires en mitad de la aldea. 

—No, Eret hijo de Eret, no tengo a nadie con quien ir al Festival porque mi vida no gira en torno sobre si voy sola o acompañada a una estúpida fiesta. Te lo digo en serio, si quieres mantener tu dentadura intacta será mejor que te largues y me dejes en paz a mí o a cualquier mujer que cumpla tus estúpidas expectativas de belleza.

Eret se quedó sin palabras ante la actitud grosera de Astrid, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a que le rechazaran de una forma tan desagradable. Astrid se dio cuenta de que su acalorada conversación había captado la atención de algunos viandantes y la bruja volvió a poner rumbo a su casa, sin ni siquiera a pararse a escuchar la respuesta de Eret.

Astrid subió la escalera de su casa sorteando a las personas que esperaban ser atendidos por Gothi. La anciana fue a regañar a Astrid por su tardanza, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando vio el rostro angustiado y agotado de la joven. Astrid se puso de nuevo a trabajar, rezando a Freya, a Thor y al resto de los dioses, porque el Festival terminara pronto y todo pudiera ser como antes.

Xx.

La mañana del Festival fue una pesadilla para Hipo. No había dormido en toda la noche porque se le había olvidado pedirle a Astrid una nueva dosis de la poción del sueño y fue incapaz de pegar ojo por la tensión de los preparativos. Su padre estaba tan estresado con el Consejo y recibiendo a los jefes de otras aldeas que Hipo se había visto obligado a coger mayor peso en los preparativos finales del Festival. 

Dado que ese año el Festival acogía a tantos jefes de otras tribus y los Gormdsen insistían que la aldea debía mantener el luto por el patriarca fallecido, se había decidido cancelar los Juegos del Festival del Deshielo. Aquello había indignado a la mayor parte de la población de Isla Mema, ya que los juegos era una tradición centenaria en la Isla. Los dragones, por su parte, parecían encantados de tener la excusa perfecta para pasar unos días tranquilos descansando y durmiendo sin que ningún humano les molestara. Conociendo esa postura y tras pedir la opinión de Desdentao y otros dragones, Hipo no se opuso, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, a que los dragones se quedaran relegados en los establos durante el Festival.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Mocoso esa mañana mientras supervisaba los últimos detalles de la cena del Festival.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hipo distraído, intentaba concentrarse en que todo iba acorde al menú que habían acordado con cocina la semana anterior.

—¡Hipo! —exclamó Mocoso golpeándole en el brazo.

—¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa? —gritó Hipo frotándose el brazo molesto.

—Estás rarísimo, tío.

—No, Mocoso, estoy ocupado, algo con lo que seguramente no estés muy familiarizado—replicó Hipo molesto.

—¿Seguro que solo eso?

Hipo arqueó una ceja, extrañado por la expresión preocupada de su primo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Me miras como si estuviera apunto de morirme o algo.

—No, es que… —Mocoso titubeó un momento—, nunca te he visto tan distante como te veo últimamente y me preguntaba si tiene que ver con  _ ese _ asunto.

Hipo tardó varios segundo en entender a qué se estaba refiriendo Mocoso.

—¡Oh! Eso —dijo Hipo con aire ausente—. Sinceramente, no lo sé, bastante tengo con la organización del Festival como para pensar que esta noche es probable que conozca a la desconocida con la que me voy a casar.

Mocoso asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente nervioso.

—Todos creemos que es como si fueras otra persona completamente distinta. Ya no sales nunca a volar, estás siempre ocupado, por lo que nunca te juntas con nosotros y ahora estás de acuerdo en cancelar los Juegos del Deshielo, aún sabiendo que nos encanta y que encima los ganas siempre tú. 

Hipo suspiró cansado. Era evidente que su primo estaba más preocupado por sus propios intereses que por los del propio Hipo.

—Mocoso, sabes de sobra que ya no tenemos quince años, ¿verdad? —dijo Hipo irritado—. Me guste o no, soy el futuro líder de esta tribu y es mi responsabilidad cumplir con todos, aunque eso signifique tener que sacrificar mi tiempo libre, mis aficiones y unos estúpidos juegos.

—Ya, ¿pero todo eso por casarte? Tampoco creo que sea el fin del mundo, Hipo.

—¡Claro que lo es! —exclamó él bajando la voz para que nadie más le escuchara—, ¿piensas que me gusta la simple idea de casarme con una desconocida? ¿El no poder escoger y enamorarme a la persona adecuada en su debido tiempo y ser correspondido? 

—¿Entonces por qué no dices que no si tanto te molesta?

Hipo se quedó mirando fijamente a su primo, preguntándose si su cabeza procesaba las cosas como lo hacen el resto de los seres humanos.

—¿Tengo que recordarte quién está el Consejo y cómo funciona?

—¿No?

—Pues eso —concluyó Hipo de mala gana.

Mocoso se marchó más desconcertado de lo que estaba antes de hablar con él. Hipo continuó con sus labores el resto de la mañana, pasando por el Gran Salón para asegurarse que todos los sellos de las familias de los Jefes de las otras tribus estuvieran en su lugar, después se acercó a la herrería para ayudar a Bocón a terminar todas las armas ceremoniales para el Festival y atendió cualquier queja de los ciudadanos e invitados en Isla Mema. Observó a Astrid a lo lejos, quién simplemente se redujo a saludarle con la cabeza cuando le avistó. Parecía cansada y agobiada, y se preguntó si Astrid no habría sufrido las consecuencias de su insomnio por no tomarse él la poción. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

A mediodía se dio el lujo de parar a comer en un rincón del Gran Salón donde nadie le molestara. Le pesaba la cabeza por el sueño y se preguntó si existiría la posibilidad de esconderse en los establos para echarse una pequeña siesta, ya que su casa estaba atestada de los jefes que Estoico había recibido esa misma mañana a primera hora. Agradeció no tener que cruzarse con ellos —ni con sus hijas— hasta la noche. O eso pensaba hasta que alguien le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espada que casi hizo que se atragantara con la comida.

—¡Hermano! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Hipo tosió con fuerza para permitir que el pan que se había quedado atrapado en su exófago descendiera. Con los ojos llorosos por la falta de aire, vio a Dagur el Desquiciado sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hipo consiguió tragar y dar una fuerte bocanada para recuperar el aire que había perdido de sus pulmones. Dagur rió a carcajada limpia.

—¡Joder, Hipo! ¡Sigues siendo hilarante! 

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Dagur —mintió Hipo con fastidio.

Dagur abrazó a Hipo por los hombros y le golpeó en el pecho, cortándole una vez más la respiración.

—¿Cómo es que no has venido a saludarme? —preguntó el jefe de los Berserker fingiendo ofensa. 

—Esperaba verte esta noche, junto con los demás jefes —se excusó Hipo—. He estado bastante ocupado.

—¿Ocupado o esperabas evitar a todas esas señoritas que andan deseosas de conocer al famoso Maestro de Dragones de Isla Mema?

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y Dagur volvió a reírse histéricamente, captando la atención de todos los que estaban trabajando en el Gran Salón. Hipo deseo que la tierra le tragara.

—No he visto apenas dragones por aquí, ¿dónde tienes a tu Furia Nocturna?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó Hipo escéptico.

—¡No me mires con esa cara, Hipo! Tu Furia Nocturna dejó de ser el centro de mi universo hace mucho tiempo.

Hipo no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera así, pero Dagur no había dado indicios que quisiera traicionarlos desde que firmaron el acuerdo de paz hacía ya cinco años. A consecuencia del tratado, Hipo vivió una temporada con los Berserkers para ayudarles con el entrenamiento de dragones a cambio de que Dagur otorgara una alianza militar en el caso de que Isla Mema entrara en guerra. Dado que Isla Mema no entraba en conflicto desde hacía décadas con nadie que no fuera dragones, era evidente que los Berserkers salían ganando de aquella partida, pero aquel acuerdo había conseguido que otras tribus se abrieran con ellos para entrenar también a sus propios dragones. El único hándicap con el que Hipo debía cargar era con la amistad de Dagur, al quién seguía sin soportar, pese a saber que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no era un mal tipo. 

—Es una pena que no tenga a nadie con quien casarte, sería bonito tenerte en la familia —comentó Dagur entristecido.

_ Odín, gracias por permitir que no sea así _ , pensó Hipo aliviado.

—¿Qué años tienes? ¿Veinte?

—Cumplo veintidós dentro de dos semanas —respondió Hipo irritado.

—Sólo eres un año mayor que ella —comentó Dagur con aire ausente.

—¿Que quién?

Dagur no respondió. Observaba a Hipo con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera mirando a través de él. Hipo carraspeó incómodo y le golpeó en el brazo con suavidad. Dagur parpadeó un par de veces y su expresión pícara volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

—Tengo que volver con tu padre y los demás, te veré en la cena —le dio de nuevo una fuerte palmada en la espalda— ¿Me enseñarás luego a tu Furia Nocturna?

—Ni muerto —replicó Hipo sonriendo por primera vez, pero hablando muy en serio.

Las carcajadas de Dagur resonaron por el Gran Salón aún cuando Hipo se retiró de allí incapaz de terminar su almuerzo. Se le había cerrado el estómago, ya que por primera vez en todo el día estaba procesando que a partir de ese noche su vida dejaría de ser como era antes. Le entró una fuerte arcada que hizo que estuviera a punto de devolver lo poco que había comido. Se preguntó si no debía acercarse adonde Gothi para que le diera algún relajante, pero acudir a Gothi equivaldría ver a Astrid y no se sentía preparado para experimentar el cóctel de emociones que solía sentir cuando estaba cerca de ella. Aunque era innegable de que se moría de ganas de estar con ella, pese a estar convencido de que aquella sensación la impulsaba el vínculo y no por su conciencia. 

Respiró hondo y se repitió el mantra que llevaba diciéndose desde que pactó su amistad con la bruja: Sólo es una amiga. Nada más. Todo lo que sientes por ella no es real. Los vínculos mágicos solo te confunden y deforman la realidad.

Deseó que aquello fuera más fácil, pero a veces le era inevitable recordar a Astrid vestida sólo con un fino camisón que se deslizaba por sus hombros. Y para su mala suerte, aquella imagen no desapareció de sus pensamientos durante el resto del día.

Xx.

—Creía que ibas a peinarme, no a arrancarme el cuero cabelludo, so perra —se quejó Brusca por centésima vez.

Astrid ignoró su comentario concentrándose en hilar bien el denso cabello de la vikinga en varias trenzas que coronaban toda su cabeza para finalizar en una más larga que caería por su espalda. Afortunadamente, el cabello de Brusca no era difícil de domar, aunque se había tirado al menos una hora lavándolo con un tónico que quitara el olor al aceite pescado que la vikinga acostumbraba a echarse y a desenredarlo. 

El resultado fue más que satisfactorio. El peinado era elegante, pero no lo bastante como para parecer que fuera un peinado que no llevaría Brusca. No era una trenza al uso, pero Astrid la había visto llevar a algunas brujas de su aquelarre y no le supuso una gran complicación replicarlo. Era un peinado más de guerrera que de dama, pero al ver que Brusca estaba tan encantada con él, no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Astrid finiquitó la trenza metiendo los brezos entre los mechones de la trenza. Brusca parecía una niña en Snoggletog y fue corriendo a enseñárselo a su madre.

Sigrid Thornston, a diferencia de sus hijos, era una mujer de estructura ósea fuerte, pero de rasgos afectuosos. Brusca y Chusco sentían una devoción ciega por su madre, quién podía perfectamente reventar el cráneo de un hombre fornido con un brazo, y al mismo tiempo abrazar con dulzura a sus hijos con el otro. Antes de quedarse embarazada de los gemelos, Sigrid había sido una de las mejores guerreras de Isla Mema, pero había decidido retirarse para centrarse en sus labores como madre y ama de casa. A diferencia del resto de la aldea, Sigrid no veía con malos ojos la violencia de sus hijos, más bien lo consideraba como un potencial desaprovechado por los tiempos de paz. No obstante, ninguno de los gemelos parecían los mismos estando en torno a su madre. Sigrid era cálida, amable y tierna y Astrid estaba convencida de que parte del carácter incorregible de los gemelos se daba por lo consentidos que los tenía. 

Brusca presentó a Astrid a su madre el mismo día del Festival, cuando le anunció que sería la bruja la que le peinaría ese día. Sigrid la recibió con una mirada curiosa, pero la acogió casi como si fuera una más de la familia. A Astrid le abrumó la familiaridad que se respiraba dentro de casa de los Thornston; tal y como sospechaba no eran adinerados, pero el lugar era cálido y acogedor. 

Brusca fue dando saltitos feliz por cómo se lucía, entonces recordó que aún tenía que terminar un par de detalles del vestido de Astrid. La bruja insistió en acompañarla de nuevo a su cuarto, pero Brusca le ordenó que se quedara en el comedor esperando con su madre. Astrid se sentó en un taburete de la esquina, incómoda por estar cerca de Sigrid, quién tarareaba una canción desconocida mientras cosía un parche en una de las túnicas de Chusco.

—¿Van a venir tus padres esta noche, Astrid?

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esa pregunta. Sintió cierta vergüenza al no tener una respuesta rápida que dar. 

—N-no, no pueden —mintió ella nerviosa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y eso por qué? 

Astrid carraspeó incómoda.

—No pueden permitirse pagar un viaje hasta aquí —explicó Astrid intentando ocultar su ansiedad como buenamente pudo—. Gastaron gran parte de sus ahorros para pagarme un pasaje hasta aquí.

Sigrid dejó de coser y observó a la bruja con tristeza.

—Debes echarles mucho en falta —comentó la mujer.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —respondió Astrid con una sinceridad que la sorprendió.

Sigrid dejó la túnica que estaba cosiendo sobre la mesa y se acercó a la bruja para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Le sorprendió el tacto, pero no se apartó. Le gustó la sencillez de aquel gesto, como el que cualquier madre tendría con su hija. La única figura materna en la vida de Astrid había sido más de golpearla que acariciarla, así que gestos como aquel le resultaban extraños, aunque no menos ansiados. Hacía años, Astrid hubiera matado por recibir una caricia como aquella, una mínima seña de sentirse querida por alguien.

—¿Quieres que te peine yo? —preguntó Sigrid con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su trenza.

—N-no quiero molestar —contestó Astrid con voz temblorosa.

—No lo es, me gustaría hacerlo si a ti no te importa.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de soltar una palabra coherente por su boca, y dejó que Sigrid deshiciera su trenza y que su largo cabello cayera por su espalda. Sigrid era mucho más delicada que ella desenredando los nudos, siempre cuidando de no tirar demasiado de su cuero cabelludo. La vikinga se puso de nuevo a tararear mientras trenzaba de nuevo su cabello en un estilo totalmente distinto al que estaba acostumbrada. Era muy común entre las brujas peinarse entre ellas como signo de amistad y cercanía; Astrid, sin embargo, sólo había disfrutado de esa costumbre siendo apenas una niña, hasta que Le Fey ordenó que las brujas ignoraran a Astrid como castigo por algún motivo que ella ya no podía siquiera recordar. Desde entonces, las demás, por miedo a desobedecer o sencillamente por desgana, dejaron de trenzar su cabello. Sigrid tocaba y peinaba su pelo con cariño, probablemente como se lo peinaría a Brusca cuando ésta le daba la ocasión. Le sorprendió que alguien tan afable y cálido fuese la madre de los gemelos más impopulares de todo el archipiélago y, sin embargo, los envidiaba.

—¿Tienes acompañante para esta noche? —preguntó Sigrid aún centrada en su labor.

—No, la verdad es que no tengo mucho interés en acudir al Festival, voy porque tú hija ha insistido que vaya —explicó Astrid un tanto azorada.

—¿Es que acaso no hay nadie que haya captado tu atención? 

Astrid pensó en Hipo y sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Sigrid soltó una carcajada al ver su rubor y Astrid sintió morirse de la vergüenza.

—No hay nadie —insistió ella abochornada—. No tengo interés en estar con ningún hombre, estoy bien como estoy.

—Por supuesto, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que preocuparte de encontrar a alguien —insistió Sigrid tirando levemente de su pelo para continuar con la trenza.

Astrid no quiso discutir con ella, pero aquel pensamiento le pareció demasiado retrógrado. Se imaginó a sí misma en el lugar de Sigrid, una gran guerrera convertida en ama de casa que se dedicaba únicamente a cuidar de los hijos, coser calcetines y a tener la cena hecha para un marido que con los años se pasaría con la bebida. No, Astrid no estaba hecha para una vida en cautiverio, esclava de una familia que terminaría odiando. 

—Ya está —anunció Sigrid.

La mujer le acercó un espejo y Astrid se quedó sin aliento. Se requería de mucha paciencia y habilidad para tratar el pelo de una bruja, más el de ella que parecía tener vida propia. Sin embargo, Sigrid había conseguido recoger el cabello de Astrid en una trenza que nacía en la región parietal derecha de su cabeza y descendía por su hombro hasta terminar a la altura de su pecho. Sigrid, quién no quitaba ojo al reflejo de Astrid, onduló el flequillo de la bruja con sus dedos. 

—No está mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó la vikinga sonriente.

—Te ha quedado increíble —murmuró Astrid aún fascinada.

—Años de experiencia —comentó Sigrid satisfecha—. Esto me trae buenos recuerdos, a cuando tenía vuestra edad y peinaba a mis amigas. 

A Astrid no se le pasó por alto la tristeza en la voz de Sigrid, pero antes de que pudiera contarle nada más Brusca apareció con su vestido arreglado colgado de un brazo.

—Prepárate As, vas a parecer una dama por primera vez en tu vida.

Astrid tragó saliva. 

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Xx.

Astrid odiaba las aglomeraciones de gente. 

Y lo más frustrante fue que no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta la noche del Festival. Aunque llevaba meses viviendo entre los humanos, Astrid todavía no soportaba su molesta tendencia de gritar, beber y de comer como si fueran salvajes y no miembros de una supuesta sociedad civilizada. Sin embargo, era innegable que los vikingos sabían celebrar los acontecimientos importantes por todo lo alto. Si el funeral del viejo Gormdsen había sido una celebración moderada, el Festival del Deshielo era una auténtica fiesta. El Gran Salón había sido decorado por los blasones de las familias de losjefes visitantes junto con el de los Haddock, que estaba representado por una mano salida del agua sujetando un pez. En los extremos de la sala se habían colocado mesas repletas de comida con largas bancadas en las que sentarse, mientras que el centro se había improvisado un espacio en el que los vikingos bailaban al ritmo marcado por una pequeña banda de música. A Astrid le asustó que el lugar estuviera tan lleno de rostros desconocidos y, sin lugar a dudas, Heather había sabido escoger la mejor ocasión para infiltrarse, puesto que el lugar y la ocasión eran perfectos para pasar desapercibida. 

Astrid había acudido al Festival acompañada de Brusca, quien lucía inusualmente elegante con el peinado que le había elaborado Astrid y con el vestido color malva que ella misma se había cosido para la ocasión. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del Gran Salón, Astrid se sentía inusualmente nerviosa. Estaba incómoda en aquel vestido, sobre todo porque no acostumbraba a llevar las vendas del pecho tan poco ajustadas. Brusca le había sugerido más escote del que tenía, pero Astrid se negó en rotundo. No se sentía cómoda exponiendo su cuerpo entre los humanos, sobre todo porque no soportaba que la vieran como si fuese un trozo de carne. 

Buscaron al grupo ignorando las miradas lascivas que les lanzaron algún que otro imbécil, Astrid tuvo que cuidar de no romperle la mano a nadie que fuera lo bastante insensato como para poner un dedo sobre ellos. Afortunadamente, encontraron a Mocoso, Patapez y Chusco antes de que tuviera un encontronazo con nadie.

Mocoso y Patapez las recibieron boquiabiertos, lo cual sacó de quicio a las dos mujeres. Chusco sólo lanzó un comentario despectivo contra su hermana que fue devuelto con un puñetazo en la cara de Brusca. Astrid no pudo evitar dar un rápido barrido con la mirada a su alrededor para ver dónde se encontraba Hipo.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa, acaso no te agrada la vista? —preguntó Mocoso intentando sacar su voz más sensual.

—Vuelve a llamarme princesa y puede que no tengas lengua para la próxima vez que lo intentes —dijo Astrid con sequedad.

Mocoso borró la sonrisa de su cara al darse cuenta de que Astrid no estaba bromeando y decidió centrar su atención en Brusca, quién parecía tolerar mejor sus comentarios melosos. Una mujer pasó a su lado con una bandeja llena de vasos con la mejor hidromiel del archipiélago. El grupo agasajó a la señora por su ofrecimiento, pero Astrid rechazó la bebida, consciente de que no debía bajar la guardia por si alguna bruja de su aquelarre aparecía por allí y porque no quería que se repitieran los acontecimientos que se dieron en el funeral del viejo Gormdsen. 

Astrid intentó distraerse con la conversación de la pandilla, pero era fácil perder el interés cuando la charla giraba en torno a futuras trastadas o dragones. Astrid se alejó con la excusa de que deseaba buscar algo para comer y paseó por el Gran Salón con intención de avistar a Heather. 

Entonces le vio.

Hipo estaba al fondo del Gran Salón, conversando con una joven de pelo castaño a la que no pudo verle la cara porque le daba la espalda. Pero eso daba igual. Hipo vestía una túnica añil con bordados dorados en el cuello y había conseguido que su siempre alborotado cabello cobrizo luciera peinado. Sonreía a la joven de la misma forma que sonreía a la gente que necesitaba contentar. Astrid le conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando Hipo fingía y cuando no. 

En ese momento, la bruja se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el hijo del Jefe, había un grupo de mujeres que no quitaban ojo a la escena entre Hipo y la extraña que se encontraba con él. Entonces, Astrid cayó que Hipo estaba conociendo a las candidatas para convertirse en su futura esposa. Sintió su sangre hervir y empleó todo su autocontrol para no avivar el fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba al lado de la pareja.

Casi como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que le estaban observando, Hipo alzó levemente la vista en su dirección y abrió los ojos sorprendido. No sonrió, pero su boca se abrió ligeramente y, aunque Astrid no pudo apreciarlo desde su situación, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas. En ese instante, toda la ira que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro desapareció. Sacudió la cabeza sutilmente a modo de saludo con una sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro, a lo cual Hipo respondió con otra sonrisa. De repente, la chica con la que estaba hablando volvió a captar la atención de Hipo cuando ésta giró la cabeza en dirección a Astrid. La bruja miró rápidamente a otra dirección como si la cosa no fuera con ella y decidió que lo más prudente sería alejarse de allí. Se metió entre la multitud para volver con el grupo cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda:

—¡Quién iba a decir que mi general fuera una tonta enamoradiza!

Astrid se paró en seco y se giró para enfrentarse a Heather. La bruja morena se había hecho una trenza que caía por su espalda y llevaba un elegante vestido color púrpura que se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo. La observaba con picardía, casi con mofa, y Astrid estuvo tentada de borrarle la sonrisilla de la cara. 

—Pensaba que eras más sensata, Heather, ¿no te dejé bien claro que no te quería cerca?

—Disculpa si no me tomo en serio las amenazas de una bruja desvariada, pero necesitaba verle de cerca.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—¿A quién va ser? ¡A tu novio! —se mofó ella señalando a Hipo quien se estaba despidiendo de la muchacha castaña para recibir a otra—. Tengo que admitir que es bastante mono, aunque muy flaco para mi gusto.

—Heather… —Astrid tuvo que contar hasta diez para controlar el fuego que se estaba avivando dentro de ella y dominar las chispas de sus dedos—. Si realmente quieres salir de una pieza de aquí lo mejor será que te largues.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a arriesgarte a exponerme aventurándote a que te descubren a ti también? Me pregunto qué pensará Estoico cuando se entere de que su hijo ha sido embrujado…

Astrid cogió de su brazo con fuerza para sacarla de allí, pero Brusca y los demás de la pandilla aparecieron entre la multitud curiosos por saber quién era la desconocida con la que Astrid estaba conversando.

—Soy Heather, una amiga de la infancia de Astrid —se presentó ella soltándose del agarre de la bruja rubia.

—¿Todas las mujeres de la isla de Astrid sois así de guapas? —coqueteó ridículamente Mocoso.

Brusca y Astrid pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero Heather se rió ante el comentario.

—Somos muchas mujeres, pero en general todas somos bastante guapas, ¿no crees, As? —dijo Heather con una falsa complicidad.

Astrid le respondió con una mirada envenenada deseando que se largara de allí.

—¿Has venido a ver a Astrid? —preguntó Brusca a Heather con cierto recelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro! Astrid es como mi hermanita pequeña, ¿sabéis? Me rompió el corazón que se marchara sin apenas despedirse de nadie —Heather rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Astrid y ésta apretó los puños hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos—. Siempre fue un poco descerebrada, pero me consuela saber que es feliz aquí.

—¿Descerebrada? —repitió Astrid con ira contenida.

—¡Vamos Astrid! Siempre has sido reconocida por ser demasiado independiente. Eso está muy bien hasta que empiezas a romper las normas.

Los demás observaron a las brujas confundidos. Astrid se apartó de Heather, quien no pudo evitar un gesto molesto por la poca complicidad que su antigua mejor amiga mostraba con ella. 

—Astrid puede ser una borde, pero dudo mucho que rompa ninguna norma si no tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo —replicó Brusca de repente.

Astrid agradeció la alianza de Brusca contra Heather, pero la morena arrugó la nariz al escuchar el comentario de la vikinga. Heather odiaba que le llevaran la contraria y Astrid sabía que aquello no quedaría así. Brusca sugirió que fueran a buscar algo de comida, soltando una sonrisita suntuosa contra Heather para dejarle claro que ella no era importante para ellos. Aquello fue suficiente para que la bruja morena intentara cometer una insensatez, pero Astrid era mucho más rápida que ella y se interpuso entre el grupo y ella agarrándole con fuerza de la muñeca, interrumpiendo el conjuro que había empezado a murmurar contra Brusca.

—¿Estás loca o qué te pasa? —le regañó Astrid.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora te preocupas por los humanos? —dijo Heather intentando soltar el agarre de Astrid.

—Eres una imbécil, ¿en serio pretendías hacer magia en medio del Gran Salón?

—No sería la primera vez, As —alegó Heather con una expresión de satisfacción.

—Bórrate esa sonrisa de la cara, Heather. Tú y yo ya no somos nada, así que haz lo que Le Fey te ha mandado hacer y lárgate de aquí —sentenció Astrid.

Heather consiguió zafarse de la mano de Astrid. Ambas brujas intercambiaron miradas furiosas, pero al menos Heather se había replanteado el utilizar el conjuro contra Brusca. Se pasó la mano por su flequillo, fingiendo una sonrisa risueña, y murmuró sin cambiar de expresión:

—No intervengas en mi camino de nuevo, As.

—No me des razones para hacerlo—dijo Astrid, también sonriendo, dándole un apretón en el brazo que probablemente le dejaría marca, pero en apariencia parecía un simple gesto de amistad.

Astrid oyó que Brusca la llamaba, se giró y vio a la pandilla saludarla desde una de las mesas llenas de comida. Astrid se volvió donde Heather, pero la bruja había desaparecido.

Astrid tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Y nunca se equivocaba.

xX.

—Puedo cocinar casi cualquier cosa, también me gusta mucho tejer y soy una gran bailarina.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza simulando interés por el discurso de… ¿Siv? ¿Liv? ¿Eiv? Había vuelto a olvidar su nombre. Era la quinta chica con la que había hablado esa noche y estaba deseando que ocurriera alguna catástrofe para acabar con esa agonía de conversación. 

Nunca se le había dado bien las conversaciones ligeras, sobre todo porque le costaba horrores relacionarse con desconocidos, más si eran mujeres que estaban esforzándose en sorprenderle para que las escogiera como esposas. Todavía tenía que entrevistarse con otras nueve mujeres más y aún quedaban otras dos que no habían podido asistir al Festival, lo cual suponía una ventaja para Hipo porque suponía retrasar la toma de su decisión unas semanas más.

—Una de ellas ya la conoces —le comentó su padre poco antes de inaugurar el Festival, cuando se dirigían juntos al Gran Salón.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? —preguntó Hipo sin mucho interés, convencido de que no reconocería el nombre.

—Camicazi.

Hipo se detuvo en seco al oír ese nombre. Su padre frunció el ceño.

—¿No te acuerdas de ella?

—¡Claro que me acuerdo de ella! —exclamó él atónito— ¿Estás seguro de que Camicazi ha accedido voluntariamente a meterse en esto? Porque dudo mucho que haya sido así.

—Su madre no ha querido darme muchos detalles, pero puedo imaginarme que si esta noche no están aquí es porque Bertha aún no la ha convencido.

Hacía años que Hipo no veía a Camicazi. La última vez que coincidieron fue poco después de que venciera a la Muerte Roja y, apenas recuperado de sus heridas, tuvo que explicar a la Grandísima Bertha y a su hija como entrenar a sus dragones. Camicazi era hiperactiva, atolondrada y arrogante, pero siempre se habían llevado bien y había sido respetuosa con él antes incluso de que se convirtiera en el Orgullo de Isla Mema. Intercambiaban cartas puntualmente, sobre todo para resolver las dudas de Camicazi en relación al entrenamiento de dragones, pero hacía varios meses que no había recibido ninguna misiva de ella e Hipo no había tenido la cabeza como para preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera romper el vínculo. Sin embargo, el intento de casar a Camicazi suponían malas noticias, aunque no para él. Visto lo visto, Camicazi era la opción menos mala, pero todos pasaban por alto un hecho evidente que Hipo conocía desde niño:

Camicazi sólo estaba interesada en mujeres.

Por tanto, si Camicazi no se había presentado en el Festival era porque había conseguido escaquearse de su madre. No existía otra explicación.

—¿Y quién es la otra? —preguntó Hipo.

—La verdad es que apenas conozco al jefe Bardo, su isla queda a dos semanas en barco de la nuestra y he recibido una carta esta mañana excusándose de que su hija había enfermado con gravedad y les iba a ser imposible venir al Festival.

Aunque la ausencia de Camicazi y la hija de Bardo corría en su beneficio, Hipo estaba convencido de que al menos una conversación con Camicazi habría sido infinitamente mejor que el de aquellas mujeres. No tenía nada en contra de ellas, en primera instancia todas habían sido amables con él, pero Hipo no veía que tuviera nada en común con ellas. Todas habían sido entrenadas para ser esposas modélicas, conscientes de que esa sería la mejor salida para su futuro. Sin embargo, Hipo también sabía cocinar y tejer. Había aprendido incluso a bailar, aunque evitaba hacerlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Toda una vida sin madre había hecho que tanto Hipo como su padre tuvieran que valerse por sí mismos en el cuidado de la casa. Estoico cocinaba bien, aunque a Bocón se le daba mejor, mientras que Hipo se encargaba de arreglar cualquier desperfecto de la casa y se turnaban para limpiar. Por tanto, si estaba obligado a encontrar una esposa, Hipo tenía claro que las cualidades como ama de casa no eran prioritarias para su selección.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó Hipo a Siv, Liv o Eiv.

—¿Mi tiempo libre? —la muchacha parecía confundida por la pregunta.

—Sí, cuando no estás cocinando, limpiando o tejiendo. 

La joven lanzó una mirada de angustia a sus padres, quienes se encontraban hablando con su padre. Hipo suspiró.

—Oye, no tienes que simular ser alguien que no eres —le comentó Hipo en un intento de tranquilizarla—. No voy a enfadarme o a rechazarte porque seas tú misma.

—No es eso lo que me han dicho —se quejó la joven.

—¿Acaso te han dicho lo que me tienes que decir? —preguntó Hipo extrañado.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza avergonzada. Hipo soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Escucha, tengo que hablar con mucha gente esta noche y parto sin ninguna expectativa en concreta —explicó Hipo incómoda—. Pero si voy a conoceros… me gustaría saber como sois en realidad. No deseo estar con alguien que finge ser algo que no es.

Siv, Liv o Eiv estaba tan sorprendida por sus palabras que empezó a llorar. Hipo tragó saliva, frustrado por la situación. Intentó consolar a la joven, pero ésta salió corriendo del Gran Salón con sus padres siguiéndola por detrás. 

—¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho a la muchacha para que se ponga así? —preguntó Estoico furioso cuando se acercó donde él.

Varias personas del Gran Salón observaban la escena divertidos, mientras que el resto de mujeres que esperaban hablar con Hipo mostraban expresiones de nervios, angustia y aburrimiento. Hipo deseaba irse de allí y esconderse en los establos con Desdentao hasta que termina el Festival.

—No seas duro con él, Estoico —comentó Bocón con aire conciliador mientras le daba un vaso de agua a Hipo—. Tu hijo es rompecorazones, no lo puede evitar.

—¿Puedes ser un poco más delicado con la siguiente? Ya has hecho llorar a dos en lo que llevamos de noche, así que ten la consideración de no desmembrar los ideales y la educación de todas estas mujeres solo porque tú no opines igual —le pidió Estoico molesto.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y dio un sorbo de agua mientras Estoico se acercaba a los padres de la siguiente candidata. Hipo observó a la multitud del Gran Salón con aire aburrido. Aparentemente, todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando en grande menos él, pero al menos el Festival estaba resultando un éxito entre su gente y, de momento, se bastaba con eso. Avistó a sus amigos riéndose junto a una mesa llena de empanadas, aunque Astrid parecía tener sus pensamientos en otra parte. La bruja lucía espectacular esa noche, vestía el mismo vestido que llevó en el funeral del viejo Gormdsen, sólo que ésta vez parecía que se lo habían arreglado para la ocasión y se ajustaba mejor a su cuerpo. Se había peinado una trenza que recogía todo su cabello a un lado. Su mirada estaba perdida en ninguna parte y su cara contraída, como si algo la estuviera preocupando en exceso.

—Chico, córtate un poco, cualquiera diría que te estás comiendo a Astrid con los ojos.

Hipo se ruborizó y carraspeó incómodo.

—No digas tonterías, Bocón.

—Agradece que tu padre no es muy avispado para estas cosas y que la mayoría de la gente que está ya borracha, porque las miraditas que os intercambiais dan que pensar que…

—No acabes esa frase, por favor —suplicó Hipo avergonzado.

Bocón soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Por su aliento le dio a entender que el herrero ya había bebido más de la cuenta. Hipo resopló irritado.

—Está bien que vivas otras experiencias, Hipo. Si te gusta, ve a por ella.

—No me gusta —se apresuró a negar el vikingo.

—Claro, claro, por supuesto que no —replicó Bocón guiñándole un ojo.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos mientras Bocón volvía con su padre y el grupo de Jefes. De repente, una niña, de unos once o doce años, apareció de la nada y se sentó frente a él. Era pelirroja y tenía la cara cubierta de pecas. Apenas mostraba los primeros signos de la adolescencia a excepción de un leve rastro de acné en la barbilla. Era más bajita de lo normal para una niña de su edad, hasta el punto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo estando sentada. Hipo frunció el ceño, pero la niña no expresó ningún tipo de extrañeza.

—Hola —saludó él—, ¿te has perdido?

—No, me han dicho que viniera aquí a hablar contigo.

Hipo alzó las cejas.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Estás segura? 

—Eso me ha dicho mi padre, que me sentara aquí y hablara contigo.

—¿Seguro que era conmigo y no con otra persona? —volvió a insistir el vikingo.

—¿Eres tonto o qué te pasa? ¡Te he dicho que sí!

Hipo estaba convencido de que aquello había tenido que ser un error, pero su padre estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Alvin y con Bocón y no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Hipo.

—Lena.

—Vale, Lena, ¿quienes son tus padres? Creo que aquí ha habido cierta confusión, tú no deberías estar aquí ahora —Hipo podía sentir sus manos temblar—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Once? ¿Doce?

—Cumplo trece en verano —respondió ella con orgullo.

No era más que una niña. Era imposible que el Consejo hubiera planteado siquiera que él se pudiera casar con una niña que apenas acababa de entrar en la pubertad. Era imposible creer que su padre hubiera permitido que se cruzaran palabra.

—¿Es cierto que montas un Furia Nocturna? —preguntó la niña interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí —respondió él a la vez que buscaba a su padre con la mirada.

—¿Me enseñarás a montar dragones cuando nos casemos?

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hipo se levantó enfurecido, casi volcando la silla en la que estaba sentado y captando la atención de algunos de los presentes, entre ellos su padre. Estoico palideció al ver cómo su hijo le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio y observó que la joven que estaba sentado con él no era más que una niña. Lena no parecía entender qué estaba pasando. Hipo se metió entre la multitud, ignorando las llamadas de Bocón, su padre y otros miembros del Consejo, y se dirigió a la salida. Sin embargo, el cúmulo de gente que se encontraba en el Gran Salón le dificultó el paso y terminó tropezándose con una chica.

—¡Disculpa! —se disculpó Hipo apurado.

Hipo no reconoció a la joven, pese a que los ojos le resultaran extrañamente familiares. Su pelo era de color azabache y lo tenía recogido en una trenza. Lucía un vestido color púrpura que tenía pinta de ser muy caro. La joven, en un principio molesta porque se hubiera chocado con ella, cambió de expresión tan pronto le reconoció.

—¡Tú tienes que ser Hipo! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó él confundido.

—¡Para nada! Soy Heather —se presentó ofreciendo su mano, que Hipo la aceptó confundido.

Sin embargo, según rozó su piel, Hipo percibió algo extraño en sus dedos. Por lo general, Hipo casi nunca tenía frío. Mucho frío tenía que hacer o muy enfermo debía estar para que realmente le molestaran las temperaturas bajas. Pero cuando le dio la mano a Heather, sintió que la suya se helaba al instante. Heather no mostró indicios de sentir el cambio instantáneo de temperatura, por lo que aquello le inquietó aún más. Entonces, no supo si por instinto o por qué, se dio cuenta de que estaba percibiendo algo que nunca había percibido antes fuera del vínculo.

Magia.

Aquella mujer era una bruja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Heather soltando su mano.

La sensación de frío desapareció tan pronto sus pieles dejaron de estar en contacto.

—Sí —contestó él, esforzándose que su voz sonara firme.

—Entonces eres Hipo, ¿verdad? El hijo de Estoico.

Hipo no respondió. Su instinto le decía que saliera disparado de allí, pero temía a lo que pudiera hacer aquella bruja. Bastante complicado había sido controlar a Astrid pese al vínculo como para arriesgarse a que otra bruja pudiera atacar a su aldea. Y esta no tendría miramientos en matarle si se lo propusiera.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el dragón? —preguntó Heather juguetona

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Perdona! —exclamó él nervioso—, la cuestión es que tengo que irme ahora y…

—¿Aceptas acompañante? —le interrumpió ella sonriente.

Hipo sabía que era peligroso negarse, por lo que se redujo a asentir con la cabeza. Heather le agarró del brazo y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído.

—No puedo esperar a que me cuentes todo sobre Astrid.

Hipo tragó saliva.

Estaba metido en un buen lío.

Xx.

El Festival estaba siendo más entretenido de lo que Astrid hubiera esperado. Aunque la panda no gozaba de lo que se decía una conversación inteligente, Astrid terminó encontrando muy divertidas las anécdotas que los amigos de Hipo relataron sobre sus aventuras y desventuras tras la derrota de la Muerte Roja. Narraron su encontronazo con un dragón llamado el Rompehuesos, su enfrentamiento con Alvin el Traidor —aunque ahora estaba oficialmente prohibido utilizar ese apodo, ya que Alvin era un aliado clave de Estoico— o la vez que descubrieron que los huevos de dragón explotaban.

—Espera, ¿los huevos explosionan? —preguntó Astrid atónita.

—¿Que explosionan? ¡Es una maravillosa mezcla entre la pirotecnia más compleja y la más hermosa de las destrucciones! —gritó Chusco con un entusiasmo ebrio.

La hidromiel había empezado a surtir efectos en el grupo. Sus risas eran más facilonas y estúpidas y cada vez vocalizaban menos. Astrid sabía que tan pronto dejara de tener coherencia la conversación lo más prudente sería retirarse. Aunque aún le inquietaba la presencia de Heather, no era conveniente inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la Reina Le Fey. Si Astrid impedía que Heather cumpliera su misión, las posibilidades de que Le Fey se presentara en la isla eran más que altas y era una enemiga que ni Isla Mema ni ella misma estaban preparadas batir. 

Se negaba a tomar aquel riesgo.

Con cierto disimulo, volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea donde Hipo había estado sentado hasta hacía pocos minutos. Astrid había observado con impotencia la escena de Hipo con la niña. Al principio, no se quiso creer lo que estaba viendo, pero Brusca, quién junto a todo el grupo también había estado prestando atención a todo lo que pasaba alrededor de Hipo y sus pretendientas, le explicó que los matrimonios infantiles todavía eran comunes en algunas tribus y que, técnicamente, no estaban prohibidos en Isla Mema porque no había una ley que legislara esa actividad. Sin embargo, Estoico no parecía contento por la situación y, de forma contenida para no captar la atención del resto de asistentes a la fiesta, el Jefe estaba discutiendo con los miembros del Consejo, entre los que reconoció a Bocón, a Gothi y el hijo mayor de los Gormdsen, y con quien entendió que era el padre de la niña. Astrid quería buscar a Hipo, pero dados los rumores que circulaban sobre ellos en la aldea era muy arriesgado que los vieran juntos. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de ir tras él y esperar el momento más adecuado para marcharse sin levantar sospechas.

Sin embargo, sus planes fueron truncados una vez más. Cuando el grupo estaba lo bastante ebrio como para no prestarla atención, Astrid se despidió sin muchos rodeos. Ni la propia Brusca pareció escucharla, ya que parecía estar más preocupada en flirtear cruelmente con Patapez y Mocoso que en otra cosa, pero Astrid no se lo tomó como algo personal. Se dirigió a la salida pasando junto a la pista de baile improvisada y se quedó un momento observando a las parejas bailando al ritmo de la música. Todos reían felices, como si las preocupaciones del día a día desaparecieran en el eco de la música. Astrid nunca había bailado y envidió la coordinación de aquellas parejas para seguir el ritmo. Ella, que estaba acostumbrada a moverse por su instinto y por su agilidad sobrenatural, se veía totalmente incapacitada a dar dos pasos seguidos dentro de una coreografía. 

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Astrid dio un respingo del susto. Eret, hijo de Eret, la examinaba con una sonrisa estúpida. Astrid se cruzó de brazos y contuvo sus ganas de romperle la cara.

—¿Qué quieres Eret, hijo de Eret?

—Bailar contigo.

—No —respondió ella tajante.

Eret rió ante la negativa, lo cual irritó todavía más a la bruja. Se giró sobre sus pies en dirección a la salida, pero Eret la cogió del brazo. Astrid dio una violenta sacudida que sorprendió al hombre.

—Tienes fuerza, chica —observó él impresionado.

—Piérdete —rebatió ella.

Astrid se metió entre la multitud con Eret pisándole los talones. A este paso, Astrid terminaría lanzándole una maldición y no se arrepentiría en absoluto.

—No me has dicho tu nombre —insistió él cuando estaban a pocos metros de la salida.

Astrid le ignoró y rezó para que se cansara pronto de ella, porque si no ese hombre se iba a arrepentir de haber cruzado palabra con ella.

—¿No vas a aceptar siquiera mi disculpa por lo de ayer?

Astrid se detuvo y se volteó con una ceja levantada.

—¿Te vas a disculpar?

—Tenías toda la razón, me porté como un auténtico imbécil —dijo Eret con un gesto arrepentido—. Lo siento.

Astrid frunció el ceño, sin estar segura de que la disculpa fuera del todo sincera.

—Disculpas aceptadas —respondió ella irritada—. Adiós.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Eret tentado a cogerla del brazo una vez más.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Bebe algo conmigo, por favor.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco. Tal vez si le complacía con eso le dejaría en paz de una vez por todas. Asintió con la cabeza y Eret sonrió triunfante. Se acercaron a una mesa donde servían bebidas y Eret pidió dos pintas de Hidromiel. Una vez que se los sirvieron, se sentaron en una de las bancadas. Eret empezó a preguntar sobre su vida en Isla Mema y Astrid le respondió con evasivas y pequeñas verdades. No le apetecía compartir su vida con un desconocido, menos con uno que tenía unas intenciones tan claras con ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Astrid deseosa de cambiar de tema—. ¿A qué tribu perteneces?

—¡Oh! A ninguno en particular, voy de aquí para allá —respondió él—. Me paso la vida en la mar trabajando, viajando por todo el norte.

—¿Pescador? —interrogó Astrid con recelo.

—Busco personas —especificó él ofendido por la suposición de Astrid. 

La curiosidad invadió a la bruja de repente y Eret parecía satisfecho de haber captado por fin toda su atención.

—¿Qué clase de personas?

—De las que no deberían existir —contestó él.

—Esa no es una respuesta —insistió ella irritada.

Eret volvió a reírse y Astrid se preguntó si estaría borracho. Las risas facilonas siempre le habían resultado sospechosas.

—¿Crees en las leyendas? —preguntó él de repente.

—¿A cuales? Hay muchas —respondió Astrid extrañada.

—¿Sabes lo que es un aquelarre?

Astrid tuvo que contener su cara de terror al oír esa pregunta. El vaso de hidromiel estuvo a punto de resbalar de sus manos que habían empezado a sudar. Pero supo controlar sus emociones y similar que se burlaba de Eret, hijo de Eret.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿No lo crees? —preguntó él sin verse afectado por la sonrisa de mofa de Astrid.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Brujas? No son más que cuentos para asustar a los niños.

—¿Y si te digo que hay una bruja aquí?

El corazón de Astrid golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Quién?

—Ella —murmuró él—. Tras la columna que se encuentra a la derecha de la puerta del Gran Salón.

Astrid fijó la vista en el lugar que Eret le había señalado, mientras este daba un largo sorbo a su pinta de hidromiel. Astrid observó con atención a una pareja semi escondida tras la sombra de la mencionada columna. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer a Hipo y a Heather. Ambos la estaban examinando también. Heather sonreía con suficiencia a la vez que hablaba con Hipo, quién tenía una expresión dura y pálida, como si se estuviera creyendo las mentiras de Heather.

Astrid iba a matarla. Le arrancaría la cabeza de su cuello tan pronto le surgiera la ocasión.

—No nos han quitado el ojo en ningún momento —comentó Eret sin mirarles—. Creo que ella se ha dado cuenta de lo que soy, pero veo que ya ha engañado con un embrujo al famoso Maestro de Dragones.

Mencionó a Hipo con desdén, como si sintiera un terrible resentimiento hacia él. Astrid tuvo que esforzarse enormemente en disimular su nerviosismo. Nunca había tenido estado tan cerca de un cazador de brujas vivo, Astrid acostumbraba a matarlos rápido y sin contemplaciones, como al viejo Gormdsen. Pero era muy arriesgado matar a Eret, más teniendo en cuenta que no se había dado cuenta de que ella era bruja. Sin embargo, no era bueno que implicara a Hipo con Heather. Si Eret pretendía capturar a Heather, era más que probable que hiciera lo mismo con Hipo.

Malditos idiotas. Uno por escucharla y la otra por ser lo bastante imbécil como para no darse cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo.

De repente, Hipo se alejó de Heather y salió del Gran Salón con expresión sombría y sin mirar atrás. Heather se apoyó en la columna con gesto aburrido. Al ver que la bruja ya no les prestaba atención, Eret hizo una seña con la mano a alguien que Astrid no vio. No obstante, al poco rato un hombre se acercó a Heather. Era atractivo, pero con unos rasgos inusuales entre la gente del norte. Su piel era olivácea, más que la de Eret, y su pelo era azabache. Le recordaba a los hombres del sur del continente a quienes no veía desde hacía años, cuando Le Fey decidió que el aquelarre se trasladaría a las islas del norte, donde podrían tener una vida más tranquila sin cristianos que las persiguiera. 

Heather tenía que darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era un cristiano, romano y cazador de brujas. Debía hacerlo. Pero cuando el hombre se presentó con una reverencia, Heather sonrió como lo hacía cuando encontraba a una de sus presas. 

—Justo en la diana —comentó Eret, hijo de Eret—, tengo que admitir que aunque Caius sea romano, sus técnicas de seducción son infalibles. Una sonrisa y todas se derriten con él.

Astrid apretó el vaso de hidromiel con tanta fuerza que pudo escuchar el sonido de la madera quebrarse entre sus dedos. Tenía que avisar a Heather, costase lo que costase. Si la capturaban, tanto ella como Hipo estarían expuestos a los cazadores y ese era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a tomar. Se levantó de la bancada con la mano húmeda y pegajosa. 

—¿Ya te vas?

—No voy a quedarme a ver este espectáculo lamentable —dijo ella—. Es asqueroso que te escudes en un cuento de hadas para que abuseis de mujeres. Voy a parar esta farsa ahora mismo.

Empezó a caminar en dirección de la que fue su mejor amiga, pero Eret se lo impidió cogiéndola por los dos brazos. Acercó sus labios a su oído y Astrid tuvo que contener su poder para no pulverizarlo con un rayo allí mismo.

—Escucha, esa bruja pertenece a un aquelarre muy peligroso y podría matarte solo con la mirada —Astrid puso los ojos blancos por su ignorancia—. Es nuestro deber acabar con esa raza de arpías.

—¿Nuestro? —exclamó Astrid indignada y apartó a Eret de un empujón—. Llamáis brujas a todas las mujeres que no piensan como vosotros ni se comportan como vosotros queréis. Os escudáis en una mentira para aprovecharos de nosotras.

—Te equivocas, existen —insistió él esta vez sin sonreír—. No te dejes engañar, chica. Tienes potencial, lo veo en tus ojos. Necesitamos a gente como tú en nuestras filas.

Una fuerte náusea se apoderó de Astrid. ¿Ella? ¿Cazadora de brujas? Si Eret, hijo de Eret, supiera cuánta sangre de cazadores de brujas tenía en sus manos no pensaría lo mismo. Había disfrutado haciéndolo, mucho más tras vivir en su propia carne la crueldad de aquellos humanos infames. No, Astrid preferiría morir antes de unirse a ellos.

—Adiós, Eret —se despidió ella sin vacilar.

—Dime al menos tu nombre, solo te pido eso.

Pero Astrid no se lo dió. Una bruja sabía lo peligroso que era dar su nombre a un cazador. Esta vez, Eret no la siguió y Astrid corrió a buscar a Heather, pero ésta había desaparecido de su escondite. Astrid no se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón contra su pecho hasta que se paró a coger a aire tras recorrer el Gran Salón dos veces. Hipo tampoco se encontraba allí y estaba empezando a armarse un revuelo importante entre los jefes por la desaparición del heredero. En plena búsqueda de Heather, Astrid pudo escuchar perfectamente las órdenes de Estoico:

—Traedlo aquí, aunque sea arrastras.

Astrid salió al frío de la noche dispuesta a buscar a Heather por la aldea. Seguramente habría arrastrado al cazador a algún rincón oscuro para follárselo. ¿Pero dónde? Comenzó por la aldea, corriendo por los callejones recónditos que ella ya tan bien conocía. Miró por las ventanas de las casas, pero la gran mayoría estaban vacías. Cuando se acercó a la herrería vio luz dentro y pensó que tal vez Hipo estuviera allí. Sin embargo, se escondió junto a la puerta al escuchar las voces de Patón, el padre de Mocoso, y otros hombres, aparentemente buscando a Hipo.

Sigilosa como el viento, Astrid se alejó del lugar y se escondió tras una casa para pensar dónde más podría buscar. Era improbable que el cazador cediera voluntariosamente seguir a Heather hasta el bosque, por lo que la bruja habría tenido que pensar en algún lugar accesible al que nadie quisiera ir esa noche. Solo se le ocurrieron dos y era improbable que Heather supiera dónde se encontraban los Archivos cuando más de la mitad de la población de Isla Mema no conocía siquiera su situación. Por tanto, sólo le quedaba una única opción:

Los establos.

Xx.

Astrid nunca bajaba a los establos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y si bajaba era porque Hipo la arrastraba a hacerlo. Jamás hubiera pensado que tendría que hacerlo voluntariamente. Y mucho menos por Heather.

El establo era un espacio enorme que los ciudadanos de Isla Mema habían construído en unas cuevas que se encontraban bajo tierra. Hipo había diseñado y ampliado las redes de túneles para facilitar la salida y entrada de dragones a los establos. Además, cada dragón tenía su propio nicho en el que encontraría un lecho en el que dormir y comida y agua de sobra. Era un lugar sumamente agradable en invierno porque resultaba ser el sitio más cálido de toda la isla. Aunque también era un espacio en el que siempre había dragones volando, ruido y muchísima actividad, por lo que era difícil encontrar tranquilidad allí.

Esa noche, sin embargo, el establo parecía una balsa de aceite. Sólo se escuchaba la música de la fiesta desde la superficie y a los dragones roncando. Astrid intentó agudizar el oído para ver si escuchaba a Heather y al cazador, pero no oyó nada más que su propia respiración agitada. 

Buscó entre los nichos con cuidado de no despertar a ningún dragón, pero fue en vano. No había ni rastro de Heather. Astrid se sentó contra la pared, cansada y helada de frío pese a la calidez de la estancia, deseando poder volver a su casa para meterse en la cama. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de piedra e intentó despejar la cabeza, pero era incapaz de quitarse el rostro furioso de Hipo observándola con Eret. 

Maldita sea. El muy idiota habrá pensado que ella estaba interesada en él.

— _ ¿Bruja? ¿Qué haces aquí? _

Desdentao la observaba desde un saliente, curioso y adormilado.

—¿Qué te importa, dragón?

— _ ¡Ey! No hay necesidad de ser borde, bastante tengo con Hipo como para tener que aguantarte a ti también. _

—¿Está contigo? —preguntó Astrid con un tono esperanzado.

— _ Está en mi establo, pero está bastante nervioso y no quiere siquiera hablar conmigo  _ —no parecía contento con eso último—. _ He venido a buscarte tan pronto te he olido.  _

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le haré más bien que tú?

— _ Porque tú eres una de las razones por la que está alterado, así que ya vas moviendo tu culo mágico para arreglar lo que has causado. _

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero se levantó dispuesta a seguir al Furia Nocturna. Desdentao bajó de un salto del saliente y guió a Astrid hasta un nicho que se encontraba cerca de los túneles, un tanto alejado del resto. Hipo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Su pierna sana se agitaba nerviosa, como si tuviera vida propia.

—¿Hipo? —le llamó Astrid.

Hipo se asustó al escuchar su voz, sorprendido de verla allí. Sin embargo, recobró pronto la compostura y sus ojos se endurecieron.

—Astrid.

—¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó a su lado. Hipo reaccionó apartándose lo bastante como para no tener contacto físico con ella y a la bruja ese gesto le dolió más que le molestó.

—No sé qué te ha dicho Heather, pero…

—Así que la parte de que os conocéis era verdad —le achacó él con voz juiciosa.

—Heather forma parte del Aquelarre de Le Fey —dijo Astrid—, pero nuestra relación se enfrió mucho antes de cuando intentaron matarme. Ha venido aquí para buscar algo que le ha mandado Le Fey, intenté detenerla ayer…

—¿Ayer? —rugió Hipo apretando los puños—, ¿sabías desde ayer que ella estaba aquí y no se te ocurrió decírmelo?

—No me pareció necesario contártelo, esto es algo entre ella y yo.

Hipo se levantó enfurecido y dio una patada a un cubo que se encontraba en el nicho, volcando todo el agua del mismo al suelo. Hipo la fulminó con la mirada.

—Entérate de una puta vez, Astrid, ya no eres solo tú, todo lo que te implica a ti me implica a mí y a Isla Mema.

—¿Y qué ibas hacer al enterarte? ¡Ponerte como loco como lo estás haciendo ahora! —exclamó ella levantándose también.

Hipo iba a gritarle algo, pero se mordió el labio y ahogó un quejido de frustración. Astrid puso las manos en sus caderas y dijo:

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

Hipo le lanzó una mirada envenenada, pero no respondió.

—Hipo, Heather es una mentirosa compulsiva que me odia, por lo que no debes creer ni una sola palabra de lo que te ha dicho.

La tensión de los hombros de Hipo se suavizó levemente, aunque su expresión seguía siendo intransigente con ella.

—Hipo, no tenemos tiempo para esto —insistió Astrid—, después resolveremos tus dudas si quieres, pero necesito tu ayuda. Tengo que encontrar a Heather.

—¿Y por qué no se la pides a tu amigo?

Astrid sabía que Hipo había soltado aquel comentario sin pensarlo, pero no por ello le molestó menos. El vikingo se había ruborizado y se pasó la mano nervioso por el pelo. Desdentao cortó el incómodo silencio comentando:

— _ ¿En serio? ¿Estás celoso por ella? _

—Desdentao, cállate —le pidió Hipo azorado.

—No es solo eso, ¿verdad? —dijo Astrid acercándose a él—. La niña de antes… 

—No quiero hablar de eso —le cortó él con brusquedad.

—¿Por qué querrían que te casaras con una niña? —insistió ella.

— _ ¿Qué? ¿Casarte con una niña? _

—¡Parad los dos! ¡No voy a casarme con ninguna niña! ¡Que me maten ahora mismo si tengo que hacerlo, antes renuncio a la jefatura y a todo los demás que convertirme en un jodido pedarasta!

Su voz se quebró y se tragó un sollozo de impotencia. Astrid fue a coger sus manos, pero él se apartó. Sin embargo, ella volvió a insistir y ambos sintieron la ya muy familiar sensación del vínculo subiendo como un cosquilleo por sus manos y brazos. Astrid cogió de su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

—Hipo Haddock, eres un auténtico idiota, pero estás lejos de ser una mala persona y mucho más de ser un pederasta. 

Los ojos de Hipo estaban húmedos, pero su orgullo contra ella impidió que derramara una sola lágrima. No obstante, el vikingo se sentía de repente mucho más tranquilo, como si las palabras de Astrid hubieran supuesto un remedio fugaz para su ansiedad. Aunque Astrid apartara la mano de su cara, Hipo no permitió que soltara su mano. No es que la bruja tuviera un problema con eso, le resultaba sumamente agradable la calidez de sus manos contra las suyas siempre heladizas.

—¿Ese hombre…?

—Es un problema para los dos.

Hipo frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—Es un cazador de brujas, Hipo —le explicó Astrid aterrada.

— _ ¿Cazador de brujas? ¿Aquí?  _

Hipo y Astrid se giraron en dirección a Desdentao, a quién habían olvidado por completo y no parecía contento por ello.

—¿No me dijiste que aquí no había enemigos vuestros? ¿Que el norte era seguro para tu especie? —preguntó Hipo sin comprender.

—Y debería ser así, pero al parecer han estado siguiendo el rastro de Heather… ¡La muy estúpida! Lo peor de todo es que Eret ha mandado a un jodido cristiano a seducirla y la muy tonta ha caído.

—¿Cristiano? —la confusión era evidente en su voz, el cristianismo no había llegado todavía al norte y no era de extrañar que Hipo no supiera de ello.

—Es largo de explicar y no tenemos tiempo —agarró con más fuerza de su mano—. Si no evitamos que Heather caiga bajo las redes de esos cazadores, nos expone a nosotros. Y a diferencia de nosotras, tú sí puedes morir ardiendo en una hoguera y yo moriré en consecuencia.

Hipo tragó saliva nervioso. Se soltaron las manos, visiblemente embriagados por la magia del vínculo. Hipo carraspeó para disimular que el cuerpo le temblaba por la excitación de haber tenido a la bruja tan cerca.

—¿Por dónde has buscado?

—¡En todas partes! —respondió ella frustrada.

— _ En todas no  _ —dijo Desdentao—,  _ ¿por algún casual la tal Heather tiene el pelo negro e iba acompañada con un hombre de piel más oscura de lo normal? _

—¡Sí! —exclamó Astrid.

— _ Les he visto poco antes de que tú llegaras cogiendo la salida que baja a la cala _ .

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido mencionarlo antes? —le regañó la bruja.

— _ ¡Qué voy a saber yo, bruja! ¡Ahora resulta que no solo tengo que preocuparme por una bruja, ahora tengo que hacerlo con dos! ¡Esto es el colmo! _

—Desdentao…

— _ ¡Cállate, Hipo! ¡He tenido suficiente de humanos y brujas por esta noche! ¡Largaos de una vez de mi nido y dejadme dormir en paz! _

Hipo intentó razonar con el dragón, pero Desdentao sacó sus dientes. Hipo terminó alejándose dolido por la actitud de su amigo y siguió a Astrid fuera de su establo. Caminaron ligeros hasta la escalera de piedra que llevaba a la pequeña playa que se encontraba apartada de la aldea. Hipo lucía taciturno, probablemente porque lo último que se esperaba esa noche era una reacción como la de Desdentao. Astrid le susurró:

—Sabes que él también está celoso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Por la situación —le explicó—, no le hace ni la más mínima gracia que compartamos este vínculo.

Escucharon voces al final de la escalera y se quedaron un momento en silencio. Astrid reconoció la risa de Heather y respiró aliviada. 

—Desdentao no suele ser así nunca, siempre es amistoso y cariñoso con todo el mundo menos…

—¿Conmigo? —Astrid chasqueó la lengua— Ya te lo dije Hipo, brujas y dragones compartimos una enemistad milenaria, no estamos predestinados a ser amigos.

Llegaron al final de la escalera y se escondieron tras unas rocas. Observaron que cerca la orilla Heather se encontraba sobre el cristiano, Caius, comiendo su boca. El hombre empezó a deshacer los cordeles de su vestido sin dejar de besarla, pero Heather, aburrida por su lentitud terminó deslizando la parte superior de su vestido hasta sus caderas, dejando sus pechos expuestos a la frialdad de la noche. Caius no dudó en devorarlos mientras Heather gemía de placer a la vez que movía sus caderas contra las suyas.

Ni Hipo ni Astrid parecían contentos de tener que ser testigos de aquella escena, pero Astrid tampoco tenía un plan de acción. 

—¿Y si los paralizas? —le sugirió él en un murmullo.

—Hipo, no soy una carta de hechizos —le reprendió la bruja.

—No dices nunca eso cuando aplicas tus amplios conocimientos en mí—se quejó él.

—¿Quieres que discutamos esto justo ahora?

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco y volvieron la vista a la escena. Bruja y cazador seguían inmersos en su lujuria. Astrid sabía que para que el plan triunfara era imprescindible que el cazador no supiera que ella también era una bruja. Aunque el destino de Heather le era indiferente, la bruja morena debía volver según las órdenes establecidas por Le Fey, por lo que Heather no podía terminar herida y retrasar su regreso. Que no volviera implicaría que cualquiera de las brujas del aquelarre o la propia Le Fey fueran a buscarla personalmente.

Y eso sí que no debía suceder bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó Astrid.

—¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

Astrid se deslizó entre las rocas que se hallaban junto al acantilado de la cala. Se acercó con gran sigilo hasta una distancia no idónea, pero sí lo bastante prudente para poder atacar sin miedo a fallar en su hechizo. Rememoró un hechizo efectivo del sueño en su cabeza y recito el conjuro con maestría. Sin embargo, el hombre no se vio afectado. Extrañada, Astrid repitió el hechizo. Pero, una vez más, no sucedió nada.

No obstante, el hombre, que estaba mordiendo el cuello de Heather deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo sin que la bruja se diera cuenta y sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente dentro. A Astrid se le puso la piel de gallina cuando escuchó el aullido de dolor de Heather cuando el hombre derramó su contenido en su pecho desnudo. Heather se quedó paralizada, con una mueca de dolor marcada en su rostro y cayó sobre la arena semiinconsciente. 

En ese momento, Astrid pensó que el hombre la mataría. Pero sus intenciones eran peores. Cogió a Heather de las piernas y la arrastró para que las rodeara alrededor de las suyas. Subió su falda, sin importarle que la tela rasgara por su poco decoro y comenzó a desabrocharse el cordel de su pantalón. En ese momento, Astrid no lo pensó. Salió de su escondite y convocó su poder de la tormenta para que un rayo cayera sobre él. Resonó un trueno a lo lejos, pero no sucedió nada. Astrid palideció, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué sus poderes no funcionaban? Caius la observaba divertido.

—Sabía que tú también serías una de ellas, todas las mujeres sois seres infernales al final —dijo Caius sonriendo maquiavélicamente—. Sois como abejas pequeñitas, todas atraídas por la miel y fáciles de matar.

Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás confundida. El hombre se incorporó, dejando a una Heather en estado catatónico como una muñeca de trapo en la arena mojada. Astrid intentó una vez más convocar su poder del trueno, pero una vez más solo se quedó en un eco atronador. El cristiano soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Tu magia satánica no funciona ante el poder de Dios, bruja —Caius mostró el crucifijo que tenía escondido bajo su túnica—. Él me protege de vuestro poder infernal.

Poder infernal o no, Astrid no necesitaba su magia para romperle la cara. Podría dejarle inconsciente, sacar a Heather de allí y, después, negarlo todo si decidía llevarla a un Tribunal de Brujas. Fuera lo que fuera, la única opción era atacar. El hombre soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando la bruja se abalanzó sobre él. Cuando lo tuvo en el suelo, le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, rompiéndosela al instante. El hombre chilló de dolor y ella aprovechó para meter sus dedos en los ojos sin piedad alguna para cegarle. Sin embargo, el hombre la golpeó con su rodilla en el estómago, provocando que la bruja perdiera el equilibrio. El hombre aprovechó su momento de debilidad para agarrar un cuchillo que escondía en su pantalón y clavárselo en el muslo. Astrid aulló dolorida y le pareció escuchar el grito de Hipo a lo lejos también. El hombre sacó el cuchillo de su pierna y fue a apuñarlarla en el pecho cuando Astrid aplacó el ataque con sus manos. El cristiano se esforzó en que el cuchillo llegara a su corazón, pero Astrid tenía más fuerza que él. Golpeó su frente contra la del hombre y el cuchillo resbaló de sus dedos para caer en la arena. Intentó incorporarse del suelo, pero sus reflejos no reaccionaban a su gusto a causa del mareo que le había generado su último golpe.

Caius, sin que ella supiera cómo se había recuperado tan rápido, aprovechó para echarle el poco líquido que quedaba del frasco que había vertido en Heather antes de intentar violarla. Era fácil reconocer el agua bendita cuando se lo echaban a una sobre la piel. Los cristianos lo llamaban el poder de su Dios, pero no dejaba de ser magia negra creada por brujas contra otras brujas. El cazador había echado el líquido suficiente para inmovilizarla por unos segundos y dar su golpe de gracia. Cogió su cuello con sus manos y comenzó a asfixiarla. Astrid no podía moverse por mucho que quisiera y lo más triste de todo aquello es que si moría sería viendo a aquel cabrón riéndose de ella.

Hipo moriría por su descuido.

Hipo.

Pensó que la imagen de Hipo en la espalda de aquel hombre debía ser una alucinación causada por el agua bendita. Pero cuando inmovilizó al hombre por el cuello, le clavó su propio cuchillo en la yugular y la sangre empezó a manar sobre ella y en el rostro de él, Astrid lo supo.

Ese idiota era suyo.

Y únicamente suyo.

Xx.


	10. El Festival del Deshielo. Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que librarse un cuerpo no es tan fácil como uno puede pensar.

 

Hipo Haddock siempre se había considerado un pacifista.

Desde los sucesos con la Muerte Roja y la pérdida de su pie, el heredero de Isla Mema no deseaba más conflictos para su gente ni para él. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas el fin de la guerra, la violencia y el dolor. Perder su pie le había afectado más de lo que pensó al principio. Sí, su adaptación a la prótesis había sido relativamente rápida y sí, era un precio que había pagado gustoso a cambio de la paz, salvar a su gente y a su mejor amigo. Pero Hipo no quería que nadie más sufriera la pérdida de una parte de su cuerpo o que hubieran más muertes, como había sido el caso de su madre, a causa de la guerra. Por esa razón, se declaró pacifista tan pronto empezó a ejercer oficialmente como el heredero y el Orgullo de Isla Mema.

Y, sin embargo, mató aquel hombre casi sin pensarlo.

No supo ni por qué lo hizo. ¿La ira? ¿La adrenalina de pensar de que iba a morir a causa del vínculo? Tan pronto sintió la puñalada en el muslo de su pierna buena, Hipo supo que debía intervenir en la refriega entre Astrid y del cristiano. Hipo cojeó sobre su prótesis, rezando porque el cristiano no se percatara su presencia. Se arrepintió de haberse dejado su espada en casa, ¿pero cómo demonios iba a saber que esa noche iba a terminar enfrentándose a un extranjero en mitad de la playa? 

Contuvo un grito cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su frente, como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo. Observó que Astrid intentaba incorporarse, pero el romano reaccionó mucho más rápido y se abalanzó sobre ella echándole algo que tenía en su mano, pero que no consiguió ver. Esta vez, Astrid aulló de dolor y, para su enorme sorpresa, Hipo no sintió nada.

De repente, sus vías respiratorias se cerraron, tal y como cuando Astrid utilizaba su magia sobre él. Se preguntó por qué demonios la bruja todavía no había empleado sus poderes para inmovilizar al cristiano, pero no había tiempo.

Ese hombre estaba matando a Astrid.

Entonces vio el cuchillo en el suelo, a un par de metros de donde se encontraban. Su instinto de supervivencia le ayudó a coger el arma casi sin pensar y a rodear su cuello con el brazo por la espalda para inmovilizarlo. La imagen de una Astrid casi abatida fue el aliciente de encontrar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para clavarle la hoja del cuchillo en la yugular, tal y como le había enseñado su padre tiempo atrás, cuando consideró que ya era hora de que se entrenara para el combate. 

La sangre empezó a manar como una fuente. El hombre, sorprendido por el segundo atacante, soltó a Astrid. Vikingo y bruja cogieron una fuerte bocanada de aire, al mismo tiempo que fueron empapados por la sangre del romano. Sentir el líquido caliente en su cara casi le hizo vomitar. Cuando el hombre dejó de resistirse, Hipo tenía toda la cara y parte de su túnica de gala manchadas de sangre. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a soltarle y le clavó el cuchillo en la clavícula sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien muerto. 

—Hipo.

Astrid se incorporó no sin esfuerzo, pero puso su mano sobre la suya que empuñaba el puñal. Aunque era agradable sentir el cosquilleo del vínculo sobre su piel, siempre cálido y reconfortante, Hipo no se atrevía a soltar al cazador. La sangre todavía caliente salía de la herida de la clavícula y caía por el pecho del cadáver.

—Hipo, está muerto —dijo Astrid con voz cálida—. Suéltale.

El vikingo obedeció al instante. El muerto cayó junto a Astrid y, en ese momento, Hipo se dio cuenta que realmente había asesinado a una persona. La bilis subió por su exófago y no pudo contenerse más y vomitó a un lado lo poco que había cenado esa noche. Sintió las lágrimas calientes salir de sus ojos y caer por su cara. Unas manos frías acariciaron su pelo y su nuca. Hipo no necesitaba verla para reconocer el tacto de Astrid e intentó empujarla lejos de él, horrorizado por lo que acababa de hacer y, al mismo tiempo, avergonzado por su poco estómago. Sin embargo, Astrid no se apartó y apartó el pelo de su cara casi con ternura. No dijo nada, sabía de sobra que no había nada que pudiera realmente consolar su ansiedad. 

Hipo tenía la cara húmeda y caliente e intentó limpiarse la sangre con la manga de su túnica, pero eso solo hizo que se extendiera aún más. Entonces, Astrid le sugirió que se limpiara la cara con agua de mar. No se apartó de él en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Heather se despertó de su estado de semiinconsciencia gimiendo de dolor. Astrid se redujo a ignorarla, probablemente porque estaba demasiado enfadada como para atender cualquier razón que tuviera que ver con su ex mejor amiga. Tanto Hipo como Astrid se limpiaron la sangre que ya había comenzado a secarse en sus rostros, pero la sensación de náusea no abandonó al vikingo. 

Teniendo la luna llena como única fuente de luz, era difícil ver si habían conseguido quitarse los resquicios de sangre de la piel, pero Hipo distinguió unas manchas oscuras tanto en el cabello de Astrid como en su vestido. Sin embargo, la bruja no parecía afectada por lo que acababa de pasar, estaba más pendiente de él que del cadáver o de la bruja moribunda que murmuraba auxilio aún con su pecho al descubierto.

—¿Por… por qué no utilizaste tu magia contra él? —balbuceó Hipo nervioso.

Astrid recordó el crucifijo tan pronto formuló la pregunta. Visiblemente apurada, le hizo una seña a Hipo para que se acercara al cadáver, pero este no parecía muy predispuesto a hacerlo. Astrid, un tanto impaciente, le cogió de la mano y se acercó.

—Necesito que cojas lo que tiene colgado del cuello —le pidió la bruja.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Hipo asqueado ante la visión de tener que volver a tocar al muerto.

—Lo tiene debajo de su túnica, es un crucifijo —le explicó Astrid.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Además, ¿qué demonios es un crucifijo?

—Es un símbolo con forma de cruz que está embrujado para anular mis poderes y su tacto es ponzoñoso para mí. Tú eres humano, así que en principio no debería afectarte.

—¿En principio?

—Hipo, por favor.

El vikingo no pudo negarse, nunca había visto a la bruja tan alterada. Hipo retuvo una arcada cuando palpó el cuello del hombre, buscando el cordel que sujetaba el crucifijo. Consiguió cogerlo solo con los dedo y lo empujó hacia arriba para sacar la reliquia de debajo de su túnica. Cuando tuvo el crucifijo en su mano y lo arrancó de su cuello, Hipo espero alguna reacción, pero no pasó nada. Tanto él como Astrid suspiraron aliviados, aunque la bruja podía percibir la oscuridad de aquel objeto. Era aterradora.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tíralo lo más lejos que puedas hacia el mar.

Hipo obedeció y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el mar. El vikingo se sentó en la orilla y escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras que Astrid se quedó con la vista fija hacia el oscuro horizonte. Heather soltó otro quejido de dolor y Astrid la atendió de mala gana. Dijo unas palabras que Hipo no entendió en voz alta y la bruja morena volvió en sí, queriendo apoyarse en Astrid y cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. Pero Astrid rechazó su tacto como si cargara la peste. Heather estaba demasiado afectada por el shock como para ofenderse, pero enseguida fijó la vista en el cadáver del cristiano.

—Ese hijo de puta…

—Eres gilipollas, Heather —concluyó Astrid volviendo al lado de Hipo, quién estaba concentrado en su respiración.

—¡No me llames así! —chilló ella con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Imbécil? ¿Anormal? ¿Retrasada? ¿Idiota? Me sobra insultos para ti, Heather, porque nunca en mi vida he conocida a ninguna bruja tan tonta como tú —escupió Astrid—. ¿Cómo no le viste? ¿Cómo no pudiste darte cuenta de que un jodido cazador te estaba siguiendo?

—S-sabía quién era —balbuceó Heather—, le estaba tendiendo una trampa y la cosa se…

—¡Mentirosa! —rugió Astrid furiosa—. ¡No tenías ni idea de nada! Como siempre, priorizas tu ninfomanía a todos los demás, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Hipo y yo no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo?

—¿Qué demonios pinta el humano aquí? ¡No lo quiero aquí! —se quejó Heather lanzando una mirada ponzoñosa a Hipo, quién realmente no parecía prestar atención a la conversación.

—El humano al menos ha hecho lo que tenías que haber desde el primer momento que era matar a ese cabrón —dijo Astrid señalando el cadáver que estaba caído sobre un charco de sangre—. Ha salvado tu vida y la mía, así que tienes una deuda de sangre con él.

—No pienso jugarme mi alma por este ser insignificante —protestó Heather cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho desnudo.

Astrid no se detuvo a discutir con ella. Dio dos grandes zancadas para alcanzar el cuello de Heather. La bruja morena abrió tanto los ojos que parecían que iban a salir de sus vórtices e intentó apartar a Astrid, pero la rubia era mucho más fuerte que ella. Heather y el resto del aquelarre lo sabían bien: nunca enfades a la general o date por muerta.

—Vuelve a llamarle insignificante otra vez... —amenazó Astrid en un susurro.

Heather soltó un gemido seco cuando la mano de Astrid apretó su garganta, cerrando toda posibilidad de entrada de aire a sus pulmones.

—Astrid.

Hipo había vuelto en sí y observaba la escena horrorizado. Astrid no le escuchaba y no parecía dispuesta a atender razones. El vikingo se levantó tembloroso y se acercó a las brujas. Aunque Hipo no podía ver bien la cara de Heather en la oscuridad, adivinó que su rostro se estaría poniendo morado, ya que su resistencia era cada vez más débil. Hipo sabía que era peligroso, pero no lo pensó y cogió la muñeca a la bruja con la que estaba vinculado. Astrid soltó a Heather tan pronto sintió la piel caliente de Hipo sobre la suya. Heather cayó sobre sus rodillas dando grandes y sonoras bocanadas de aire.

—Astrid, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hipo preocupado.

La bruja no supo qué responder. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué había atacado a Heather de aquella manera? Hipo se arrodilló junto a Heather e intentó ayudarla, pero la morena le dio un manotazo. Astrid sintió la ira arder dentro de ella y tuve que resistirse en no pegarle una patada. Hipo volvió a levantarse y observó el cadáver desde donde se encontraban.

  
  


—¿Qué hacemos con él? —preguntó intentando controlar el balbuceo de su voz.

—Dejarlo aquí y olvidarnos de este asunto —respondió Heather cubriendo su pecho desnudo con el vestido.

Hipo miró a Astrid, esperanzado de que estuviera pensando lo mismo que ella. La bruja, aún confundida por sus emociones, dictaminó:

—No podemos dejarlo aquí, si descubren el cadáver se armará un buen revuelo en la aldea e Hipo puede caer fácilmente como sospechoso.

—¿No lo ha matado él al fin y al cabo? —dijo Heather con poco interés—. Que sea consecuente con sus actos.

Astrid estuvo a punto de atacarla de nuevo, pero Hipo la cogió el brazo a tiempo, como si predijera sus movimientos. Astrid se puso a contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabes que también hay otro cazador de dragones además de este?

Heather se puso a peinar su pelo con los dedos, ignorando su pregunta y evidenciándose una vez más. 

—¿Crees que Eret no irá a buscar a su compañero perdido tan pronto vea que no vuelve? —continuó Astrid conteniendo su rabia—. Él sabe perfectamente que tú eres una bruja y eres la última persona con la que fue visto, por tanto la primera sospechosa aquí eres tú.

—Entonces no tienes nada que preocuparte, me iré ahora mismo para que os encarguéis vosotros tranquilamente de todo.

Heather iba a emprender el vuelo. Los dos lo sabían y no podían permitírselo. Casi sincronizados mentalmente, arremetieron contra Heather, quién soltó un chillido cuando bruja y humano la inmovilizaron en la arena.

—¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado! —rugió Astrid—. Tú empezaste esto y tú vas a terminarlo.

—¡Soltadme! —pataleó Heather.

—¡No! —exclamó Astrid— ¿Crees que a Le Fey le gustará saber que tienes una deuda de sangre con un humano?

Heather se detuvo en seco. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, pálido del terror ante el escenario expuesto por Astrid.

—E-ella no tiene por qué saber nada —tartamudeó.

—Sabes de sobra que lo descubrirá, porque al final ella se acaba enterando de todo —insistió Astrid con amargura soltando a la bruja—. No puede haber secretos con Le Fey, al mínimo que sospeche de algo entrará en tu mente y lo sabrá todo.

—¿Crees que ella haría algo de eso? —cuestionó Heather dubitativa.

—Sin ninguna duda, es una perra malnacida —respondió Astrid convencida.

Heather reflexionó por un momento. Hipo se removió inquieto junto a Astrid, pero ésta se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Heather dijera de una vez por todas que sí.

—Está bien —confirmó Heather de mala gana—, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

Hipo respiró aliviado y advirtió la sonrisa de Astrid. La joven bruja se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la arena del vestido mientras observaba el cadáver a pocos metros de ellos.

—Tenemos que librarnos del cuerpo de tal forma que no lo encuentren. Sin cadáver, no hay acusación firme de asesinato.

—Muy bien, genio, ¿y qué propones? ¿Tirarlo al mar? —se quejó Heather.

—El cadáver acabaría siendo arrastrado por la corriente y podría aparecer en cualquier playa de Isla Mema o en alguna otra isla cercana —argumentó Hipo preocupado.

—Hipo tiene razón, el cadáver tiene que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra —coincidió Astrid—, tenemos que quemarlo.

Heather chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—No quieres que nos pillen, pero pretendes quemar un cuerpo junto a la aldea —replicó Heather con sarcasmo—, me abruma tu exceso de inteligencia y discreción, As.

—Heather, se está rifando una hostia y te estás llevando todas las papeletas para llevártela —amenazó Astrid con furia.

—Eso tengo que verlo para creérmelo.

—¡Chicas! ¿Queréis parar de una maldita vez? —se quejó Hipo, interponiéndose entre las dos—. Heather, si tienes un plan mejor que el de Astrid te animo a que lo propongas, pero si no es el caso te pido por favor que cierres la boca.

Heather bufó indignada por la osadía del humano por mandarla callar, pero Hipo la ignoró. Se levantó y miró con seriedad a Astrid en la oscuridad. 

—Estoy de acuerdo con Heather con lo de que no podemos quemar el cuerpo aquí, estamos demasiado cerca de la aldea y la hoguera llamaría la atención —Hipo titubeó antes de continuar—. ¿Y si movemos el cuerpo a otro lugar y lo quemamos en un sitio en el que nadie podría vernos?

Ambos ignoraron las carcajadas de Heather ante la locura del plan. Astrid sabía que Hipo hablaba en serio, pese a que esta situación le estuviera matando por dentro. Incluso en la oscuridad de la noche y la leve luz de luna, Astrid podía reconocer sus facciones de angustia. Se sintió tentada en acariciarle sus pómulos marcados y hacerle desaparecer esa mueca preocupada que le salía en la comisura de su boca cada vez que se encontraba nervioso, Pero reprimió el gesto, primero porque sabía que era demasiado íntimo incluso para hacerlo sin la presencia de Heather y, segundo, porque carecían de tiempo y debían que actuar ya.

—Necesitamos a Desdentao —afirmó Astrid.

Hipo suspiró resignado,  sabía que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—No le va hacer ninguna ilusión participar en esto —dijo Hipo—, y sinceramente, a mí tampoco me gusta que tengamos que involucrarle en esto.

—Esperad, me he perdido, ¿quién demonios es Desdentao? —preguntó Heather, aún en el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Es mi dragón —respondió Hipo con recelo, no le apetecía compartir confidencias con ella.

—¿El Furia Nocturna?

—Sí, Heather, sabes de sobra que es él quien monta un Furia Nocturna —insistió Astrid con impaciencia.

—¿Quién demonios llama a un Furia Nocturna “Desdentao”? —preguntó la bruja con mofa.

—Sus dientes son retráctiles —se justificó Hipo azorado.

Astrid le dio una inofensiva patada en la piernas a su ex mejor amiga.

—En lugar de reírte de los demás quizás podrías hacer algo útil —le reprendió la bruja—. Mueve el puto culo y limpia este esperpento, mientras Hipo y yo vamos a buscar al dragón. 

Hipo no estaba convencido de que dejar a Heather sola fuera una buena idea. Las probabilidades de que se escapara eran demasiado altas, aún existiendo la amenaza de que su reina supiera que tenía una deuda con él y pudiera castigarla por ella. Pero Astrid era una bruja previsora. Antes de que Heather pudiera levantarse, arrancó dos pelos de su cabello. Heather se quejó y se llevó la mano donde Astrid le había arrancado su cabello.

—¿Qué coño haces?

Las manos de Hipo comenzaron a temblar con fuerza y escuchó como Astrid murmuraba unas palabras en una lengua que no entendió. Una pequeña mecha que salió de los dedos de la bruja quemó los pelos de una Heather muy sorprendida. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Astrid se giró sobre sus pies y le dio una palmadita en el brazo de Hipo para que la siguiera.

—¿Me estás vacilando, Astrid? ¿En serio me has lanzado una maldición? —gritó Heather cuando ya estaban acercándose a las escaleras que subían a los establos.

—¡Ya sabes lo que hacer, Heather! —le recordó Astrid sin mirar atrás.

—¿Qué maldición le has echado? —preguntó Hipo al mismo tiempo que subían las escaleras.

—¡Oh! Es un pequeño maleficio sin importancia para asegurarme de que no se va a escapar —explicó Astrid sonriente—. Básicamente, si se marcha de Isla Mema sin cumplir su deuda de sangre, sufrirá las consecuencias.

—¿Qué clase de consecuencias? —preguntó Hipo frunciendo el ceño.

—Caída instantánea del pelo, verrugas en la cara, malformación de sus miembros y ganancia considerable de peso, entre otras cosas —respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa— Es una maldición muy vulgar, no lo voy a negar, pero Heather es lo bastante vanidosa como para arriesgarse a malformar su físico. Ahora cumplirá con su deuda sin rechistar.

—Sigo sin entender bien lo de la deuda.

—Esta noche nos has salvado la vida, Hipo —dijo Astrid con seriedad parándose en mitad de las escaleras—. Freyja nos obliga a ayudar a los humanos que nos salvan la vida. Por tanto, no sólo Heather está endeudada, yo también tengo una deuda de sangre contigo.

—Astrid, no…

—Déjame terminar, Hipo —le pidió Astrid posando sus dedos en su boca—. No lo entiendes, aunque tú estés vinculado conmigo y lo hayas hecho en parte por salvar tu propia vida, mataste a ese hombre. Eliminar el cuerpo y asegurarme de que no sufras ninguna consecuencia que pueda afectarte el resto de tu vida es mi responsabilidad, ya no solo porque te lo debo, si no porque eres mi amigo y realmente no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Hipo estaba abrumado por sus palabras tan inusualmente honestas y cuidadas. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Astrid jamás se había mostrado tan abierta y amable con él y mucho menos había aceptado abiertamente su amistad. Si no fuera porque estaba preocupado de no entrar en un ataque de pánico, probablemente hubiera conseguido decir algo que estuviera a la altura de su discurso. Algo así como que él siempre estaría ahí para ella o que la principal motivación de matar a aquel hombre fue porque no podía soportar la visión de una Astrid muerta. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que el hecho de que fuera a morir no se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando le clavó el cuchillo al cazador.

Pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar.

Probablemente ninguno lo fuera.

—A-actué sin pensar, Astrid, yo no soy así —tartamudeó Hipo angustiado.

—Lo sé —concordó la bruja con tristeza.

Llegaron al establo y respiraron tranquilos al ver que no había nadie más que los dragones allí todavía. En ese momento, gracias a la leve iluminación del establo, bruja y vikingo observaron horrorizados el estado de su ropa. El vestido gris de Astrid estaba mayormente manchado por la sangre del cazador. Todavía quedaban rastros de sangre y arena en su cara, cuello y trenza, que estaba casi deshecha por el enfrentamiento con el cazador. Hipo tampoco estaba mucho mejor, su túnica de gala podía darse por perdida y tenía sangre hasta debajo de su uñas. Tuvo que esforzarse por no vomitar otra vez.

Astrid, por su parte, estaba inquieta. No solo por el aspecto lamentable que presentaban los dos, sino porque la partida de búsqueda que Estoico había mandado a por Hipo no había llegado todavía por los establos y sabía que no tardarían en hacerlo. La bruja le explicó la situación a Hipo, quien no parecía sorprendido por las órdenes de su padre.

—Tienes que regresar, Hipo.

—No, no quiero ver a nadie más ahora, no sin resolver esto antes —se justificó él—. Además, no puedo presentarme con este aspecto y estoy convencido de que la aldea tiene que estar llena de gente buscándome. Si me ven así, solo los Dioses saben lo que puede pasar. Sin embargo, si Desdentao no está en el establo cuando bajen aquí, tal vez pueda tener la coartada perfecta excusándome de que salí a volar porque la situación del matrimonio concertado me había superado. Lo cual no es mentira.

Astrid quiso replicar, pero Hipo era tan o más cabezón que su padre, por tanto era imposible convencerle de que hiciera lo contrario. Corrieron en dirección al nicho de Desdentao cuando pasaron junto a unos barriles llenos de pescado que estaban cubiertos con una lona. Astrid tuvo una idea.

—Ayúdame con esto.

Hipo la observó confundido hasta que entendió lo que quería hacer. Los dos cogieron la lona y tiraron de ella para romperla en un trozo que fuera lo bastante grande para cubrir el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. Escondieron el trozo restante detrás de los barriles, donde nadie lo vería en un tiempo, y continuaron con su camino, siendo Hipo el encargado de llevar la lona hecha una ovillo bajo el brazo. 

Desdentao dormía plácidamente en su nicho, ignorante de la que se le venía encima. Hipo estaba convencido de que si Desdentao no le arrancaba su otra pierna de un mordisco, estaría cerca de hacerlo. Pero no tenían tiempo, por lo que no dudó en sacudir a su amigo para que se despertara. El dragón entreabrió los ojos, perezoso, y volvió a cerrarlos tan pronto los vio.

—Desdentao, despierta, por favor —le suplicó el vikingo desesperado.

— _ No, buscaos a otro dragón al que molestar  _ —replicó Desdentao de mala gana.

—Dragón, si no nos ayudas es posible que nos maten a los dos —explicó Astrid arrodillándose junto a Hipo.

Desdentao abrió los ojos y esta vez se fijó en el aspecto del vikingo y la bruja. Aspiró con fuerza y arrugó la frente confundido.

— _ ¿Qué demonios habéis hecho?  _ —Desdentao los olisqueó y arrugó su hocico— _ ¿Por qué estáis cubiertos de sangre humana? _

Astrid e Hipo se levantaron a la vez y cruzaron las miradas.

—¿Recuerdas que antes de que te picaras con nosotros ibamos a buscar a otra bruja de mi antiguo aquelarre porque no era consciente de que estaba liándose con un cazador? —dijo Astrid con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— _ No me gusta hacia dónde se está dirigiendo esto _ —comentó Desdentao entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tienes razones para sentirte así —convino Astrid.

—Le he matado, Desdentao —declaró Hipo alterado.

—¿A la bruja? —preguntó Desdentao esperanzado.

—No, al cazador —replicó él.

El dragón los observó en silencio durante unos tensos segundos en los que Hipo y Astrid habrían jurado que Desdentao se estaba debatiendo entre mandarlos a la mierda o lanzar uno de sus plasmas para pulverizarlos. Pero la respuesta del dragón les sorprendió a los dos:

— _ ¿Qué necesitáis que haga? _

—¿Así de fácil? —inquirió Astrid.

— _ No lo hago para ayudarte a ti, bruja, sino a él _ —Desdentao bufó—.  _ Sin embargo, no voy a esconder mi decepción, Hipo. Eres mi hermano, ¿pero matar? No es propio de ti. _

—Lo sé —aceptó Hipo avergonzado—. Lo siento. 

— _ No te disculpes, la única culpable aquí es ella _ —escupió el dragón con voz envenenada—.  _ No puedo esperar a que te largues, porque lo único que haces es corromperlo, bruja. Tienes suerte de estar vinculada con él, sino hacia tiempo que te hubiera mandado al infierno. _

Astrid estaba cansada de los insultos del dragón, aunque era consciente de que se los merecía. Había sido culpa de ella involucrar a Hipo en todo aquel entuerto y también había sido su culpa que el vínculo hubiera comenzado a estrecharse entre ellos. Ella había sido la que había iniciado los dos únicos besos que se habían dado y él, siendo humano y de mente más inestable ante la magia, había sido una víctima fácil de la debilidad de la bruja. 

—Desdentao, no voy a tolerar que la trates más así.

El Furia Nocturna alzó la mirada hacia su amigo, sorprendido por su reacción, pero el vikingo tenía una expresión muy seria y los puños apretados.

—Es cierto que desde que Astrid está en nuestras vidas las cosas no han sido fáciles para nadie —admitió él frustrado—. Sé que echas en falta que salgamos a volar como lo hacíamos antes. Créeme, yo me siento igual, pero no es justo que no la tengas en cuenta a ella también, ¿no crees? —Astrid notó sus mejillas arder—. Ella tampoco puede volar, la que se supone que era su familia la ha repudiado y, puede que tenga un carácter… —Hipo reflexionó sus palabras, temeroso de ofenderla a ella también— difícil, pero tú tampoco fuiste precisamente simpático cuando nos conocimos, ¿no?

Desdentao interiorizó las palabras de su amigo. Vikingo y dragón se cruzaron las miradas y Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia por la conexión tan especial que ambos compartían. Para Hipo poder hablar con Desdentao había supuesto una ventaja, pero era evidente que jamás habían necesitado el habla para entenderse a la perfección. 

— _ En mi defensa diré que siempre fuiste un pesado, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra. _

—Desdentao…

— _ Vale, vale, perdona  _ —el dragón suspiró resignado—,  _ prometo tratar bien a la bruja… _

—Astrid.

— _ ¿Qué? _

—Llámala por su nombre. 

— _ ¿Es necesario? _

La expresión de pocos amigos de Hipo convenció al dragón de que efectivamente lo era.

— _ Prometo tratar bien a Astrid a cambio de que no volváis asesinar a nadie y aparezcáis suplicando mi ayuda en mitad de la noche cubiertos de sangre humana. En serio, cualquiera que os veo va a pensar que habéis protagonizado un ritual satánico. _

Hipo rió incómodo y se dirigió a la bruja:

—¿Astrid?

Hipo parecía esperanzado de que la bruja acordara en cerrar una tregua con el dragón. Astrid sacudió los hombros resignada.

—Prometo que esta será la última vez que venimos cubiertos de sangre a suplicarte ayuda… Desdentao —dijo Astrid, no sin esfuerzo—. Dudo que esto sea el inicio de una épica alianza entre brujas y dragones, pero dejemoslo en que es un comienzo. Eso sí, baja tus niveles de insolencia conmigo.

— _ Promesas las justas, Astrid; como bien dices esto es un inicio, no pretendas tenerlo todo en una sola noche. _

Hipo sonrió nervioso ante el inusual y tirante acuerdo entre bruja y dragón; pero, de momento, con eso le bastaba. Se levantó con intención de salir junto con Astrid y Desdentao cuando oyeron las voces. El trío contuvo la respiración cuando reconocieron la voz de Patón y otros hombres de la aldea llamando a Hipo. En cualquier momento se acercarían al nicho de Desdentao para comprobar si Hipo se había escondido allí. Tanto Hipo como Desdentao lo tuvieron claro e Hipo le tiró la lona a Astrid para coger la montura del dragón.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó en susurro Astrid indignada.

—Aplicar un plan de escape —respondió él al tiempo que colocaba cada una de las tiras de la montura en su lugar y se aseguraba de que los cables que unían la cola con el pedal de su prótesis funcionaban correctamente.

Astrid no quería ni pensar de que Hipo se estuviera planteando siquiera que ella fuera a montar al dragón; pero el vikingo no le dio tiempo a quejarse, pues tan pronto terminó de preparar la silla de montar la agarró de la mano para sentarla tras él sobre Desdentao. 

—¿Pero qué…?

Astrid se quedó sin voz tan pronto el dragón salió a toda velocidad de su nicho. Se abrazó con fuerza a la espalda de Hipo y reprimió un grito mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte que casi se hizo sangre. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos de la impresión y le pitaban los oídos, pero notó un cambio repentino en la corriente de aire que golpeaba contra su cara. El aire cargado y caliente de los establos desapareció por uno frío, frecuente en las últimas noches del invierno. Sin embargo, la velocidad no amainó. 

Astrid estaba aterrorizada.

Ella jamás había tenido miedo a volar, pero le aterraba no ser ella misma la que lo estaba haciendo. La bruja abrió los ojos y pudo ver cómo se iban alejando de la aldea mientras subían más y más arriba.

Hasta que Desdentao se dio por satisfecho y decidió bajar. 

En picado, en dirección al mar. 

Astrid se apretó con tanta fuerza a Hipo que pensó que le rompería las costillas. Gritó, convencida de que el dragón estaba vengándose de ella. Sin embargo, escuchó un ligero  _ clic _ y se estabilizaron. Sintió la mano caliente de Hipo sobre la suya, que aún sujetaba con fuerza su túnica de gala, y preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? Últimamente Desdentao se sobreexcita a la mínima oportunidad que tiene de salir a volar.

Astrid todavía temblaba cuando escuchó la risa de burla del dragón. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se quedó por un instante sin aire. Estaban volando sobre el mar de nubes que habitualmente cubría la isla y se encontraban bajo un manto de estrellas. El vuelo de Desdentao ahora era lento y estable y el aire acariciaba el rostro de la bruja junto con el suave cabello cobrizo de Hipo. La nostalgia la invadió, recordándose las noches que había pasado ella volando sola bajo aquel mismo cielo estrellado. Eran en aquellos momentos de soledad cuando realmente podía despejar la cabeza y alejarse de las presiones y sus compromisos con el aquelarre. 

Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo.

Soltó a Hipo y extendió los brazos para saborear aquella sensación de libertad que tanto le había hecho falta siempre. Acarició las nubes con las puntas de sus dedos, recordando lo fascinada que se sintió la primera vez que voló y vio que no eran esponjosas, sino puro gas que se disolvía entre sus dedos. Soltó una sonora carcajada e Hipo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Resultaba extraño, pero por fin habían encontrado algo en común que no pertenecía al vínculo. 

Volaron por un rato, disfrutando del momento y olvidándose de todo: de Heather, de Eret, de las pretendientas, de la niña, del Consejo, de Estoico, de Le Fey, del cadáver del cazador… Por unos minutos, solo eran dos jóvenes y un dragón disfrutando de un rato de libertad.

Pero tenían que volver a la realidad.

—Vamos a bajar, sujétate.

Astrid obedeció y se abrazó a él. Dado que la noche era gélida, no podía negar que le resultaba agradable abrazarse al cuerpo cálido de Hipo e inconscientemente apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro. Esta vez Hipo procuró que Desdentao descendiera pausadamente y, aunque aún se sentía nerviosa de que su vida dependiera de un dragón, la seguridad de Hipo a la hora de montar el Furia Nocturna consiguió que su miedo desapareciera casi por completo. 

Dieron un rodeo a la isla por si habían sido avistados por alguien, pero cuando sobrevolaron el bosque estaban convencidos de que nadie los seguía. Llegaron a la cala, donde Heather los esperaba sentada junto al cadáver. Pudieron ver su expresión aburrida e irritada dibujada en su rostro.

—¡Por fin! ¡Pensaba que no apareceríais nunca!

—Hemos tenido un ligero contratiempo y hemos tenido que coger el camino largo —explicó Astrid mientras bajaba de Desdentao.

Se acercó al cadáver y observó que Heather había hecho caso de sus órdenes. No quedaban rastros de sangre en la arena y había cerrado sin ningún cariño las heridas para que no saliera más.

— _ Bueno, me lo esperaba mucho peor  _ —matizó el dragón al observar el cuerpo del cazador.

—Tendrías que haberlo visto antes de que lo limpiara, era un espectáculo delicioso con el cuello totalmente abierto. Sin lugar a dudas, Hipo sabía bien por dónde atacar —comentó Heather con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

Hipo palideció al escuchar el comentario de la bruja y Astrid golpeó a Heather en el hombro para que cerrara la boca. La morena se quejó, pero ayudó a Astrid a envolver el cadáver en la lona. Hipo también se unió a ellas y entre los tres consiguieron cubrir el cuerpo. Cargaron con el cuerpo entre los tres y lo pusieron sobre Desdentao.

—El jodido pesa como un Gronkle —se quejó Heather.

—Es un peso muerto, ¿qué coño esperabas?

—¿Y ahora qué? —les interrumpió Hipo.

—Hay una cala en el bosque —comentó Astrid—, lo bastante lejos de la aldea para que podamos iniciar una hoguera sin que nadie nos vea.

—¿Una cala? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido—, ¿por algún casual no será una hendidura en mitad del bosque con una charca?

—Sí, ¿lo conoces?

Hipo y Desdentao cruzaron las miradas y el dragón sacudió la cabeza de mala gana.

—Sí, conocemos bien ese lugar.

Astrid no entendió la razón de aquella actitud tan extraña por parte de Hipo y Desdentao, pero estos no quisieron dar más detalles al respecto. Escucharon voces a lo lejos y se pusieron rápidamente en marcha. Hipo les guió por una ruta semiescondida entre las rocas del desfiladero hasta la entrada del bosque. Astrid y Heather encendieron unas pequeñas llamas en sus manos mientras Hipo encabezaba junto a Desdentao el camino por la oscuridad del bosque.

Astrid no recordaba que la cala estuviera tan lejos, pero era difícil orientarse en aquel bosque en mitad de la noche con tan poca luz. Hipo, sin embargo, parecía saber perfectamente por dónde tenía que dirigirse. Heather iba la última, vigilando de que nadie les persiguiera. Astrid no podía apartar la vista de la espalda de Hipo, la cual se avistaba tensa bajo su túnica añil que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta que nunca antes se había fijado cuán extensos y recios eran sus hombros. 

De repente, Astrid escuchó una rama quebrarse a unos metros de dónde se encontraban y cogió la mano de Hipo para que se detuviera a la vez que hizo un gesto a Heather para que apagara su llama. Los cuatro se agacharon para esconderse entre los matorrales de helechos y se quedaron quietos en la oscuridad, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Astrid, quién presumía de tener un oído fino y experimentado, escuchó los pasos y la respiración ronca de una quinta persona. 

—¿Hipo? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la voz de un hombre.

Inesperadamente, Hipo apretó su mano con fuerza y la soltó. Astrid entró en pánico cuando el vikingo salió de su escondite y caminó en dirección al lugar de dónde provenía la voz. Heather sacudió el brazo de Astrid para que hiciera algo, pero ninguna se atrevió a abrir la boca para formular un conjuro para paralizar a Hipo. No obstante, la templanza de Hipo fue tan admirable que su voz no tembló cuando habló con el desconocido:

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dagur?

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte, hermano, ¿qué haces aquí en el bosque en mitad de la noche? —preguntó el jefe de los Bersekers en la oscuridad—. Hay una fiesta y un montón de señoritas esperándote en el Gran Salón.

—Ya, bueno, creo que he tenido bastante por una noche, ¿no crees?

Dagur soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Hipo con el paso torpe, tanteando el terreno con sus pies por miedo a caerse. Las brujas, aún con sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, apenas pudieron avistar a las figuras de los dos vikingos. Astrid se preguntó a sí misma qué demonios se le había pasado a Hipo por la cabeza para arriesgarse a cometer semejante insensatez. 

—Debía haber traído una antorcha —se quejó Dagur—, ¿por qué has apagado tú la tuya?

Astrid, Heather y Desdentao tragaron saliva, nerviosos, no habían olvidado que Hipo llevaba la túnica cubierta de sangre por lo que la oscuridad todavía jugaba a su favor. Hipo respondió con calma:

—Pensaba que serías mi padre y la he apagado sin pensar. 

—Entiendo, entiendo —comentó Dagur—, ¿y dónde está tu acompañante?

El silencio que continuó a aquella pregunta fue ensordecedor, sobre todo porque por un instante Hipo pareció perder la voz.

—No estoy con nadie —consiguió decir él con firmeza.

—Ya, claro, he visto dos luces de antorcha, Hipo.

—Tendrás que revisarte la vista porque estoy completamente solo.

Dagur hizo un chasquido con la lengua, como si realmente no se creyera las palabras del heredero de Isla Mema.

—Tu padre te está buscando —comentó Dagur, cambiando de tema.

—Lo sé, y agradecería que no le dijeras que me has visto por aquí —respondió Hipo irritado.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

Tanto Hipo como las brujas y el dragón percibieron su sonrisa perversa. Astrid se planteó si tal vez lo mejor no sería noquearlo y terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Heather estaba a su lado muy callada, atenta a la conversación entre los dos vikingos.

—¿Qué quieres Dagur?

—Un paseo en tu Furia Nocturna.

— _ Madre mía, qué obsesión tiene este tipo conmigo _ —se quejó Desdentao en voz alta, asustando a las dos brujas, quienes tuvieron que taparse la boca para que Dagur no las oyera respirar demasiado alto.

—Eso no es negociable, Dagur.

—¡Vamos, Hipo! ¡Los dos salimos ganando! Tú te escaqueas de tus responsabilidades y yo gozo del honor de volar sobre un Furia Nocturna.

Para Hipo era difícil aceptar aquel trato porque las tenía todas para perder. No se fiaba ni un pelo de Dagur, ¿pero qué otra alternativa le quedaba? Era eso o exponerse a él y a las brujas. Desdentao iba a matarle por eso.

—Está bien.

— _ ¿Qué? ¿Tú estás loco? ¡No pienso permitir que ese loco me monte! _ —chilló Desdentao indignado.

Astrid le golpeó para que se callara. Puede que Dagur no le escuchara, pero los gritos del dragón estaban lejos de ayudar a Hipo. Dagur, ajeno al nerviosismo de Hipo, se puso a reír a carcajadas. 

—¡Sabía que era un trato que no podías eludir! No te preocupes, hermano, tu secretito está a salvo conmigo —encontró su hombro en la oscuridad—. No hagas esperar a tu novia, anda, seguro que estará hecha un mar de nervios.

—¿N-novia? —balbuceó Hipo.

—¡Vamos Hipo! No creerás que me crea que te has escondido en el bosque solo para esconderte de tu padre, ¿verdad? —volvió a reírse antes de que Hipo tuviera la oportunidad de defenderse—. No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero algún día tendrás que decirme quién es la afortunada.

Dagur alzó la voz en dirección adonde se encontraban las brujas y Desdentao y dijo:

—¡Hazlo un hombre, chica!

Hipo quiso que le tragara la tierra. Era improbable de que Dagur supiera sobre los rumores que circulaban en torno a él y a Astrid, ya que nunca los había avistado juntos; pero el simple hecho de que Dagur se imaginara a Hipo escaqueándose en el bosque con una amante cuando debía estar en el Gran Salón conociendo a su futura esposa podía suponer un escándalo que los metería en problemas. Sin embargo, si Dagur no tenía pruebas de que él estaba con una mujer, su reputación estaría a salvo de momento.

—¡Eso haré!

Tanto Hipo como Astrid se quedaron atónitos cuando Heather respondió a la provocación de Dagur. Si no fuera por su delicada situación de ocultar un asesinato, Astrid le habría arrancado la cabeza allí mismo. Pero tuvo que conformarse con imaginárselo, ya que no podía arriesgarse a que les pillaran.

Dagur pareció sorprendido por la respuesta de Heather, pero no tardó en desternillarse de risa. Hipo no sabía dónde meterse. Estaba agradecido de que Dagur no solo no pudiera ver su túnica y rostro ensangrentados, su rostro debía estar rojo de la vergüenza y el berseker se lo habría recordado el resto de su vida.

—Fíjate que estaba tomándote el pelo, pero al final va a resultar que no eres tan niñato como pensaba —comentó Dagur entre risas.

—¿Has terminado ya? 

—Sí, sí, te dejo que te lo pases en grande —dijo Dagur con picardía—, me aseguraré de que nadie se acerque al bosque. Ya es hora de que seas un hombre, Hipo.

Hipo se sintió tentado en golpear a Dagur, pero se pusó a enumerar mentalmente especies de dragón mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se alejaban en la oscuridad de regreso a la aldea. Ninguno se movió hasta asegurarse de que estaban completamente solos y cuando fue así, Hipo escuchó a Astrid atacar a Heather. Hipo, guiado por el sonido de las brujas forcejeando en el suelo, corrió de regreso a su escondite. Cogió una rama de árbol caída en el suelo y tanteó en la oscuridad para encontrar el cuerpo escamoso de Desdentao. Sin embargo, tocó la tela de la lona antes y apartó rápidamente la mano sintiendo que se le revolvían las tripas. Desdentao, quién podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, apartó su vista de la disputa para ver a un Hipo asustado y pálido. Acercó su rostro a la mano del vikingo, dispuesto a calmar la ansiedad de su amigo como fuese. Hipo agradeció el contacto más que familiar de las escamas calientes del dragón contra su callosa mano. 

Al ver la rama de árbol en su mano, el dragón la encendió con una pequeña llama que salió de su boca. El bosque se iluminó levemente y lo primero que vio fue a Astrid sobre Heather asfixiándola con sus propias manos. Hipo entró en pánico. Bastante tenían con tener que librarse de un cadáver como ahora tener que preocuparse de librarse de dos.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Astrid! ¡Para!

Astrid alzó la mirada llena de furia en su dirección, pero se detuvo casi al instante. Liberó a Heather y se levantó del suelo a la vez que la otra bruja tosía sonoramente para recuperar aire. Astrid le dio una patada traicionera en el estómago antes de acercarse a Hipo.

—Lo siento mucho, Hipo —se disculpó ella, aunque los ojos centelleantes por la rabia —. Esa imbécil nunca aprenderá a mantener la boca cerrada, siempre se ha metido en líos por eso. Déjame, voy arrancarle la lengua.

Al ver que su amenaza era seria, Hipo la agarró del brazo y le suplicó que se calmara. Heather se incorporó, con la mano sobre su cuello y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Lo he hecho para que tenga una coartada! —se defendió Heather indignada— ¡Nadie podrá acusarle de nada si tiene la excusa de que estaba con una amante! Gracias a mi intervención, Dagur podrá apoyarle si se diera el caso.

—¿Pero tú eres tonta o qué te pasa? ¡Solo has conseguido enredar más la situación! Hipo tenía la coartada perfecta al no estar Desdentao en los establos ¡Toda la maldita aldea habría pensado que se había marchado de la isla volando! —chilló Astrid furiosa.

—Esa coartada es una mierda —le acusó Heather—. El testimonio de un dragón no vale nada en comparación al de un humano. Si Hipo estuviera bajo sospecha, Dagur le brindará su apoyo.

—¿Y cómo coño vas a saber que ese tío va a darle su apoyo o no? —replicó Astrid.

Ambas brujas continuaron discutiendo. Hipo estaba tan o más furioso que Astrid con Heather. La bruja morena había tomado una decisión muy arriesgada sin haber tenido en cuenta las consecuencias que podrían suponer para él. Si Dagur se iba de la lengua, no solo se vería expuesto falsamente ante el Consejo sino que además todas las miradas irían dirigidas a la única persona con la que se ha sospechado que él tendría un romance: Astrid.

—Mierda —murmuró Hipo para sí mismo.

— _ No podemos perder el tiempo ahora con esto, quiero quitarme este muerto de encima e irme a dormir lo antes posible, ¿podéis echaros los trastos más tarde?  _ —se quejó Desdentao con amargura.

Las brujas pararon de discutir, ofendidas por la impertinencia del dragón por interrumpirlas, pero Hipo siguió al dragón por el sendero de la cala sin esperar a que éstas replicaran. Él también estaba deseoso que aquella noche termina pronto y pudiera irse a cualquier lugar que no fuera su casa para dormir largo y tendido. Era consciente que independientemente de que Dagur cantara o les pillaran con el cadáver, estaba igualmente metido en un buen lío. Su padre no le iba a perdonar que se hubiera escaqueado del Festival esa noche, pero él tampoco lo iba a olvidar. 

Si Estoico hubiera gestionado bien a las candidatas, él no habría tenido que entrevistarse con una niña. Si no hubiera hablado con la cría, él no se habría marchado y topado con Heather. Si no hubiera hecho caso a Heather y no hubiera visto a Astrid con el tal Eret, no se habría marchado furioso y celoso a los establos. Si no se hubiera escondido allí, Astrid no le habría encontrado y no hubiera solicitado su ayuda para salvar a Heather. Si no la hubiera ayudado, probablemente hubieran muerto los dos porque no habría estado allí para clavarle el puñal en la yugular. 

Maldita fuera su vida entera, pensó Hipo agotado.

De repente, sintió una fría mano en su nuca. Le entró un escalofrío, pero el contacto de Astrid nunca le había sido desagradable. La luz anaranjada de la antorcha iluminó su rostro sucio y preocupado. Caminó a su lado, sin apartar la mano de su nuca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Perfectamente, nunca he estado mejor —respondió él sin evitar ocultar su sarcasmo.

—Hipo…

—Estoy bien, Astrid —insistió él incapaz de sonreír—, solo quiero que esto termine ya. 

Astrid apartó la mano de su cuello e Hipo echó su tacto en falta al instante. No obstante, la bruja caminó en silencio a su lado, mientras que Heather les seguía en silencio por detrás.

—¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? —preguntó ella al cabo de un rato.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Podrías haberme dicho que no cuando te pedí que me ayudaras a buscar a Heather —le recordó ella.

—Supongo que sí, pero parecías muy agobiada y no es que tuviera otra opción —comentó él.

—Siempre tienes una opción, Hipo —dijo Astrid extrañada.

—En lo que respecta a ti, me temo que no, Astrid —replicó él con cierta amargura.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Hipo era generoso por naturaleza, siempre daba más por los demás que por sí mismo. Sin embargo, era comprensible de que estuviera cansado de toda la situación que compartía con ella. Ella también lo estaba, aunque lo sobrellevaba bastante mejor que él, probablemente porque ya no tenía nada que perder y él, sin embargo, podía perderlo todo. 

Llegaron a la cala cuando la luna estaba en lo más alto. Desdentao dio un saltó hacia la charca desde el borde de la hendidura, deseoso de quitarse el olor a muerto y a bruja, y el cadáver resbaló de su lomo, dando un golpe seco contra el suelo. A Hipo se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar el crujir de algún hueso romperse, pero las brujas se mostraron totalmente indiferentes por la situación del muerto. 

De repente, Heather se elevó del suelo y dio un par de giros graciosos en el aire. Hipo la observó fascinado, preguntándose cómo debía sentirse uno flotando en el aire sin la necesidad de usar alas. Entonces se dio cuenta que Astrid también miraba a Heather, pero en sus ojos se divisaba algo muy diferente: envidia, rabia y también tristeza. Pensó que sería oportuno decirle algo, pero Astrid ya había comenzado a bajar a la cala. Hipo la siguió sintiendo cierta incertidumbre en el estómago. 

Desdentao se bañaba feliz en la charca, mientras que Hipo se apuntó mentalmente hacer lo mismo después de terminar con aquello, aunque dudaba que el agua caliente pudiera calmar la tensión que estaba contracturando su espalda. Heather descendió con gracia dónde se encontraban y los tres rodearon al cadáver. 

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hipo.

—Lo quemamos —respondió Astrid sacudiendo los hombros.

—Me imagino que necesitaremos leña para eso —comentó Hipo con voz cansada.

—Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —replicó Heather y se dirigió a Desdentao—. ¡Dragón! ¡Ven aquí!

El Furia Nocturna, quién seguía sin ser muy dado a seguir órdenes de brujas, optó por ignorarla y se sumergió en el agua para atrapar algún pez. Astrid frunció el ceño por el repentino interés de Heather por el dragón y no tardó en descubrir sus intenciones:

—¿Vas hacer lo que creo que vas hacer?

—¿Qué va hacer? —preguntó Hipo, alarmado por el tono de la rubia.

—Voy asegurarme de que ese cabrón no pise el Valhalla —respondió Heather con frialdad.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo sin entender

—Heather, además de ser una locura, no puedes hacerlo tú sola —replicó Astrid irritada.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya hacerlo sola? —dijo Heather con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

La insolencia de Heather le pareció tal que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Si Heather pretendía intimidarla estaba lejos de conseguirlo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando Le Fey se entere de que vas a realizar un ritual prohibido y encima conmigo? ¡Seguro que le encanta la idea!

—Ella no lo sabrá, a diferencia de la deuda de sangre, ella no puede saber de cada uno de los hechizos que empleamos —respondió Heather con indiferencia—. Además, hace semanas que nadie sabe nada de ella.

Astrid arqueó una ceja con recelo. ¿Le Fey desaparecida? No sería la primera vez que la reina se ausentaba, pero siempre volvía al cabo de pocos días. Aquello resultaba muy extraño viniendo de alguien tan manipuladora como ella, pero quizás estuviera tramando algo. Aquello intranquilizó a Astrid.

—¡Disculpad! —les interrumpió un Hipo con un carraspeo—. ¿Queréis explicarme qué demonios tenéis pensado hacer?

Astrid arrugó el gesto e Hipo podía leer la preocupación en sus ojos, brillantes a la luz de la antorcha que todavía llevaba en su mano. La bruja respiró hondo y se lo explicó:

—Un alma no abandona un cuerpo hasta pocas horas después de su muerte. En el mejor de los casos, las Valkirias acuden a su búsqueda para llevárselo al Valhalla y en el peor, la misma Hela viene a por él —Astrid sacudió la cabeza—. Lo que Heather pretende hacer es evitar que las Valkirias vengan a por él y asegurarse de que se lo lleve Hela por sus crímenes.

—¿No le molestará a las Valkirias que usurpéis su trabajo? —cuestionó Hipo preocupado— ¿Y cómo sabéis que Hela no se molestará por su acción?

—Hela siempre ha tenido devoción por las almas de los criminales, son su aperitivo favorito —comentó Heather poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Astrid—. Además, el ritual funcionará, tenemos a una experta en ceremonias prohibidos que se asegurará de que sea así.

Hipo no comprendió a qué se refería Heather con su comentario sobre Astrid, pero ésta apartó a la otra bruja de un empujón y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—No voy ayudarte, Heather —sentenció Astrid—. Puede que haya hecho algún que otro ritual prohibido por Le Fey, pero este en concreto es otra historia. Por mucho que ese malnacido se lo merezca, no pienso jugármela por ti. 

—Tal vez no tengas otro remedio —dijo Heather con una sonrisa peligrosa.

De repente, Hipo sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen. Astrid gimió, llevándose las manos en el mismo punto en el que al propio Hipo le dolía también. 

—Verás Astrid, es evidente que no tengo nada que hacer contra ti —comentó Heather e hizo un gesto con los dedos que provocó que Hipo soltara un grito de dolor y Astrid perdiera la respiración por un momento—. La propia reina te entrenó, ¿verdad? Estamos lejos de aquel duelo en el que terminaste cortándome un dedo y humillándome delante de todo el aquelarre. Durante todos los años que estuviste dirigiendo el ejército de Le Fey todas habrían jurado que no tenías ni un solo punto débil. Hasta ahora.

Heather se acercó a Hipo, quién había caído sobre sus rodillas y su visión estaba borrosa por el dolor. Sintió las gélidas manos de Heather acariciar su mandíbula y notó el cálido aliento de la bruja cerca de su boca.

—Eres muy guapo, más de lo que ella se merece —bajó sus dedos hacia su pecho—. Sin embargo, Astrid jamás sabría satisfacerte, siempre ha sido una puta frígida. 

—He-Heather, pa-para de una vez —tartamudeó Astrid furiosa mientras se retorcía de dolor.

—Quién iba a decir que tu talón de Aquiles sería un humano, As —Heather soltó una sonora carcajada—. Tal vez puedas contrarrestar mi magia, pero él no es inmune.

Heather lamió su cuello e Hipo estuvo convencido de que vomitaría allí mismo si no fuera de no ser por el rugido del Furia Nocturna. Desdentao se abalanzó sobre la bruja y el dolor en su abdomen desapareció al instante. Astrid dio una sonora bocanada de aire y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella con angustia.

—Sí, creo que sí —agarrando su mano para incorporarse.

Era agradable sentir el poder del vínculo tras sufrir aquel calvario. Ninguno podía negarlo. Se miraron a los ojos, doloridos, pero aliviados solo por rozar piel con piel. Astrid abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Heather les sacó de su ensoñación:

—¡Quítame tus zarpas de encima, dragón! 

— _ Antes te arranco la cabeza de un mordisco, bruja  _ —respondió Desdentao lleno de ira.

Desdentao había inmovilizado a Heather con sus patas y tenía su hocico cerca del cuello de la bruja. La pupilas del Furia Nocturna se habían estrechado a tal punto que daba miedo el sólo mirarlo. El dragón había tomado una actitud salvaje y peligrosa, predispuesto a matar si fuera necesario. Astrid sintió los vellos de sus brazos erizarse por el temor que le inspiraba el Furia Nocturna, pero Hipo no parecía afectado en absoluto. Es más, su voz era sorprendentemente calmada cuando le habló:

—Suéltala, Desdentao.

Las pupilas del dragón se dilataron cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo y giró la cabeza sin soltar a la bruja.

— _ ¿Estás seguro? _

—Quédate cerca de nosotros, pero dudo que se atreva a volver a atacar tras tu amistosa advertencia —contestó Hipo con una sonrisa cansada.

Desdentao soltó a Heather y se acercó a su amigo y a Astrid sin arriesgarse a darle la espalda a la otra bruja. No quiso esconder sus dientes, por si finalmente era necesario cumplir con su amenaza de arrancarle la cabeza a la bruja. Hipo le rascó la oreja con cariño y el dragón apoyó la cabeza contra su estómago.

—Tranquilo, estoy bien, gracias por salvarnos.

El dragón ronroneo más tranquilo. Escucharon el quejido de Heather mientras se incorporaba en el suelo. Su brazo tenía una postura inhumana y rara, consecuencia de una rotura por el impacto del dragón. Sus ojos estaban oscuros por la ira, pero antes de que pudiera recitar un nuevo conjuro, Astrid la sujetó del cuello con su magia. Heather abrió los ojos sorprendidas ante el sorpresivo ataque y se llevó el brazo sano al cuello intentando quitar la mano invisible que le estaba quitando el aire.

—Bien, Heather, intenta buscar ahora una buena excusa para que no te mate.

—¡Astrid! —exclamó Hipo indignado—. ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Acabar con esto de una vez por todas —contestó ella decidida.

—¿No crees que ya tenemos suficiente sangre en nuestras manos por esta noche? —Astrid no reaccionó a sus palabras—. ¿Tan poco ha significado vuestra amistad que estás dispuesta a matarla por nada?

—¿Por nada? ¡Me ha intentado coaccionar a través de ti!

—No es por nada, pero hasta hace bien poco no dudabas en hacer exactamente lo mismo conmigo —le reprochó Hipo—. Ahora mismo no estás siendo mejor que ella, Astrid.

Astrid titubeó, dolida por sus palabras. Hipo pensó que terminaría ignorándole y matando a la morena, pero la bruja le sorprendió liberando a Heather. Ésta empezó a toser sonoramente y se acariciaba el cuello aliviada de no sentir aquella terrible presión. Astrid se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al vikingo, dando a entender que ahora Heather era su problema. 

—Heather —le llamó él.

—No me hables, humano —le calló la morena de mala gana.

Desdentao soltó un rugido que puso a Heather en guardia y Astrid también estaba preparada para atacar de nuevo si hiciera falta. Hipo suspiró, pero su voz no perdió firmeza.

—Heather, ¿por qué quieres hacer ese ritual? —preguntó Hipo sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

—Porque es un cristiano —escupió ella—, un creyente de un falso Dios que asesina a toda persona que no se adapte a su dogma. No solo asesinan a brujas, matan a intelectuales, a curanderas, a parteras y a enfermos. Son la plaga del continente que ha empezado a extenderse hacia el norte.

Hipo tragó saliva. Cualquiera diría que Heather estaba contando una historia de terror para asustar a los niños. Astrid, por su parte, compartía la opinión de Heather respecto a los cristianos. Aunque no todos los cazadores de brujas las perseguían por motivos religiosos; algunos las cazaban para esclavizarlas, violarlas o simplemente por ignorancia o por miedo. Ellas no eran santas, estaban muy lejos de serlo, pero ninguna se merecía morir asesinada sólo porque Freyja las escogiera como sus siervas en el Midgar. Lo peor de todo era que los cazadores, además de asesinos, eran hipócritas por acusarlas de brujería maligna cuando ellos recurrían a brujas exiliadas para que encantaran sus armas contra ellas.

Cualquier bruja en su sano juicio odiaba a los cazadores y les deseaba el peor de los males. Pero, ¿utilizar un ritual prohibido en la comunidad de brujería para castigar a un cristiano? Astrid no era muy dada a seguir los dogmas, pero respetaba demasiado los límites del empleo de la magia como para arriesgarse a enfadar a los dioses. Heather adivinó sus dudas y se lo suplicó:

—Astrid, por favor, me lo debes.

Heather se veía ridícula con aquel vestido rasgado, manchada de tierra y con los ojos llorosos. Astrid no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella.

—Yo no te debo nada, Heather —dijo Astrid con cierto sentimiento de culpa.

—Por favor, haré lo que quieras después, pero ayúdame a exiliar a esa escoria —propuso ella.

—¿Por qué esto es tan importante para ti? —insistió Astrid—. Está muerto, Heather, ya no puede hacer más mal.

—Quiero que sufra, Astrid, ¿a cuántas de las nuestras habrá violado antes de intentarlo conmigo? —preguntó ella.

Astrid miró a Hipo de reojo quién observaba a Heather con recelo, pero con pena. Desdentao tenía cara de no tragarse el discurso de la bruja. Sin embargo, tal vez podrían salir ganando de todo esto.

—Está bien, Heather. Voy a ayudarte, pero la jugada no te saldrá gratis.

Hipo arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por la respuesta de Astrid, mientras que Heather estrechó los ojos con sospecha de sus intenciones.

—¿Qué vas a querer?

—Información.

—Sabes que no puede revelarte nada, Le Fey me matará si lo descubre.

—También lo hará si te pilla haciendo esto—dictaminó Astrid cruzándose de brazos—. Lo tomas o lo dejas, Heather. Si aceptas el trato quedarás liberada de la deuda de sangre con Hipo y te quitaré la maldición de encima, además de ayudarte con esta locura.

Heather reflexionó un momento, aunque Astrid sabía de sobra su respuesta. 

—Está bien, trato hecho.

—Bien, empecemos entonces. 

Astrid se acercó a la bruja para ayudarla con su brazo. Entre las dos recitaron una frase y Astrid tiró del brazo, haciendo un sonoro _ crac  _ que puso los vellos de la nuca de Hipo en punto. Heather soltó un agudo chillido y se frotó el brazo de mala gana, mientras que Astrid fue a buscar un par de ramas caídas para preparar un círculo mágico. Hipo la siguió y le preguntó con tono preocupado:

—¿Estás loca? ¿En serio vas a ceder a hacer esto?

Astrid le interrumpió agarrándole de la muñeca y observó a Heather. La bruja no parecía prestarles atención, ahora estaba más preocupada en masajear su brazo y en quitarse los restos de suciedad de su vestido tras su confrontación con Desdentao.

—Heather recibió órdenes directas de Le Fey para venir a Isla Mema a buscar algo —susurró Astrid—. Sospecho que pueda ser un elemento mágico que pueda ayudarnos a romper el vínculo.

—¿Pero por qué Le Fey se iba a preocupar por eso? Pensaba que para tu aquelarre estabas muerta.

Astrid se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza un tanto azorada.

—Estando vinculada a ti, Le Fey sabe donde estoy y lo tiene fácil para vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos —comentó ella.

—¿Y por qué querría saberlo?

—Para matarme cuando le plazca —respondió ella. 

Hipo palideció. ¿Matarla? ¿Por qué? ¿No había sido suficiente con expulsarla del aquelarre y vincularla con él? Hipo tenía demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas y empezaba a ser frustrante que Astrid evadiera en contarle la verdad. 

—¡Ey! ¡No es momento para que te líes con tu novio! Hay trabajo que hacer —les interrumpió Heather de mala gana.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y recogió las ramas del suelo evitando los ojos angustiados del vikingo. Hipo las observó trabajar en un tenso silencio y concentradas. Desdentao estaba sentado a su lado, vigilando de que ninguna hiciera ningún movimiento sospechoso. Inconscientemente, Hipo le rascó la cabeza al dragón y se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, aunque la sensación no tenía nada que ver a cuando Astrid usaba su magia. Las sacudió, molesto por la sensación y predispuesto a ignorar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta y que le dificultaba la respiración.

Las brujas se tomaron su tiempo para preparar un círculo con jeroglíficos indescifrables alrededor del cuerpo. Ni el vikingo ni el Furia Nocturna abrieron la boca para no descentrarlas, pero la espera se les hizo larga. Desdentao, aburrido de vigilar, aprovechó para echar una cabezadita, pero aunque Hipo estuviera acurrucado a su lado, el vikingo estaba convencido de que sería incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, salió de su extraño estado de duermevela al cabo de un rato cuando sintió la mano fría de Astrid contra su mejilla. Abrió los ojos desorientado y, curiosamente, se sentía destemplado, algo muy inusual en él. La mecha de la antorcha que Hipo había dejado a un lado se había apagado, pero unas tenues luces verdes iluminaban el pálido rostro de Astrid. Por un momento, pensó que estaba soñando y que su subconsciente le estaba traicionando con otro sueño húmedo de ella. Todos sus sueños empezaban con ella despertándole con una sonrisa, con el pelo suelto, como lo tenía ahora, cayendo hasta su cintura y los ojos chispeantes. La única diferencia es que en sus sueños siempre estaba desnuda y aquí llevaba el vestido manchado de sangre seca. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando cayó que esta vez no estaba soñando. Astrid frunció el ceño confundida.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, creo que dormir en el suelo me ha dejado atontado, nada más —se excusó él—. ¿Habéis terminado ya?

—Sí, necesitamos que despiertes a Desdentao y le pidas que por favor haga todo lo que le indiquemos.

Hipo arrugó el gesto con desconfianza.

—¿Vais a implicarle de alguna forma en la que tenga que preocuparme?

—No. Estará a salvo y fuera del círculo en todo momento, solo necesitamos que lance su plasma cuando se lo pidamos, pero tiene que hacernos caso a la primera y ya sabes como es —se defendió Astrid mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—Está bien —suspiró Hipo—, hablaré ahora con él.

—Hay algo más.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que cortarme la mano para hacer la ofrenda de sangre —le explicó la bruja apurada—, por lo que a tí también te saldrá una herida. 

—¡Oh! Bueno, dudo que eso vaya a ser lo peor que me pase esta noche, así que no te preocupes por eso —comentó Hipo sonriendo para calmarla.

Astrid no parecía convencida, pero sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó. La cala estaba iluminada por un montón de luces verdes que le recordaron a las luciérnagas tan típicas en los veranos de Isla Mema. Hipo tocó una de ellas y la pequeña bolita de luz se disolvió en el aire.

—Heather siempre ha sido demasiado refinada a la hora de emplear su magia —comentó Astrid jugando con una de las bolitas con sus manos—, pero admito que sus luces flotantes son útiles.

Hipo asintió la cabeza, coincidiendo con ella. El vikingo despertó a Desdentao, quién refunfuñó adormilado, harto de que no le dieran una noche entera de descanso. Astrid se alejó para darles intimidad y se quedó a un extremo del círculo, mientras que Heather estaba sentada en el otro lado con las piernas cruzadas, rodeada de luces y quitándose la tierra de las uñas. 

Hipo le explicó la situación a Desdentao. El Furia Nocturna no estaba especialmente contento de tener que ayudar a las brujas, pero si echar unos pocos plasmas significaba quitárse a una de ellas de su vista, estaba dispuesto a obedecer. Hipo le prometió que duplicaría su ración de pescado durante un mes y, finalmente, Desdentao mostró una buena actitud para colaborar. El rostro de Astrid se relajó cuando vio al dragón colocarse a una distancia prudencial para disparar cuando se lo indicaran. Hipo se sentó a un lado, en una de las rocas junto a la entrada de la cala, en el que podía observar todo sin molestar a nadie. Se dio cuenta que el tembleque volvía a sus manos y que la pierna izquierda empezó hacer lo mismo. Tosió, dispuesto a ignorar las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Bien, ¿podemos empezar ya?

Heather entró en el círculo y Astrid, no sin recelo, hizo lo mismo. Quitaron la lona y se desveló la cara contraída del cadáver de Caius. La herida que había cerrado Heather había vuelto a abrirse y volvía a caer sangre de su cuello, aunque probablemente le quedaría poco para desangrarse. Las brujas se dieron la mano y comenzaron a recitar el hechizo prohibido que aprendieron en secreto años atrás. 

A Hipo le entraron escalofríos cuando el aire se enturbió. El aroma a pino y tierra de la cala se tornó a uno con un fuerte olor a óxido y sal. De repente, la mayor parte de las luces flotantes de Heather desaparecieron, quedando solo las que bailaban en torno al círculo mágico. 

Las brujas entonaban en voz alta un cántico en una lengua que, una vez más, Hipo fue incapaz de entender. La escena probablemente le habría fascinado de no ser porque estaba aterrorizado. Desdentao tampoco parecía pasárselo bien y se removía incómodo desde su posición en el círculo. Hipo estaba convencido que de poder, el Furia Nocturna ya habría salido volando de allí.

Astrid y Heather se soltaron las manos y las alzaron sobre el cadáver. Hipo ahogó un grito de dolor cuando sintió cómo una fuerza invisible cortaba la palma de su mano. De la herida empezó a manar sangre que empezó a descender por su mano hasta sus muñecas, mientras que la de Astrid caía sobre el cadáver. Ambas brujas se quedaron muy quietas, esperando a que sucediera algo, pero no ocurrió nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Heather sin comprender.

—No… no lo sé —respondió Astrid extrañada—. Cuando se hace la ofrenda de sangre se debería activar el círculo.

Ambas brujas se veían visiblemente alarmadas e Hipo no pudo evitar acercarse alarmado al círculo.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó él.

Las brujas se giraron en su dirección asustadas al escuchar su voz, aunque se tranquilizaron al ver que sólo era él. Entonces, Heather cayó en cuenta:

—Tal vez nuestra sangre no sea suficiente, tal vez Hela reclame la sangre de alguien más.

Astrid frunció el ceño extrañada hasta que se dio cuenta de a qué se refería Heather.

—No.

—¡Ya tiene una herida abierta y solo serán un par de gotas!

Hipo se asustó al darse cuenta de que se estaban refiriendo a él. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás. 

—No voy a arriesgarme a enfurecer a Hela. ¡Humano! ¡Ven aquí!

Heather estaba visiblemente alterada y Astrid se interpuso entre ellos. La sangre seguía cayendo de su mano sobre su vestido, mezclándose con la seca de Caius.

—Ponle un dedo encima y estás muerta —le amenazó.

Desdentao también mostró los dientes y rugió, pero fue eclipsado por un bramido mayor. Era un sonido que no pertenecía a su mundo, Hipo estaba convencido de ello y los rostros aterrorizados de Astrid y Heather se lo confirmaron. El vikingo había estudiado a los Dioses desde que era niño y siempre había visto ilustrada a Hela como una mujer hermosa. Sin embargo, aunque era incapaz de ver nada dada la oscuridad que había generado el círculo, pudo oler perfectamente a aquella criatura. 

Hipo estaba familiarizado con la muerte. Aunque por tradición se quemaban a los vikingos muertos tan pronto fuera posible, Hipo jamás olvidaría los días que siguieron a la muerte de su abuelo paterno. Por aquel entonces era tan pequeño que apenas era consciente de lo que había pasado y sus recuerdos del anciano eran más bien vagos, pero era incapaz de olvidar el olor a descomposición que emitió una vez muerto. A diferencia de los vikingos corrientes, el funeral de un Jefe —pese a que su abuelo hacía tiempo que se había retirado— suponía una semana de luto en el que la familia, los miembros de la tribu y los jefes de otras aldeas venían a presentar sus respetos al cuerpo del fallecido. Una vez finalizado el luto, el cuerpo se colocaba en un barco y se quemaba. Sin embargo, su abuelo había muerto en mitad de una inusual ola de calor en Isla Mema y el cuerpo había empezado a deteriorarse antes de lo previsto. Hipo, siendo tan pequeño, lloraba y vomitaba tan pronto entraba al Gran Salón, asqueado y aterrorizado por la peste que desprendía aquel cuerpo que ya no reconocía como su abuelo.

La criatura en la oscuridad olía igual.

A putrefacción.

A muerte.

De repente, sintió una fuerza invisible que le empujaba hacia atrás y cayó en el círculo. 

—¿Ves? E-ella también lo quiere —dijo Heather con voz temblorosa.

Astrid se apresuró en ayudar a Hipo a levantarse, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la oscuridad donde se escondía la criatura. 

—Hipo, tienes que echar tu sangre sobre el cadáver —suplicó ella sujetando sus brazos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué va a pasar si no lo hago?

—¿Te apetece visitar el Helheim? Porque allí nos mandará Hela a todos si no lo haces —dijo Heather con impaciencia.

—¡Tú has empezado todo esto! —le acusó Hipo furioso.

—Hipo, por favor, no tenemos tiempo —Astrid le sujetó su mano ensangrentada—. Eres nuestra única opción.

— _ Hipo, no lo hagas, es demasiado peligroso _ —le advirtió Desdentao con angustia.

—¿No la hueles dragón? Hela está aquí, no es que podamos hacer más —insistió Heather mirando angustiada hacia la oscuridad.

El olor de la criatura se intensificó y podía escuchar sus monstruosos pasos acercándose al círculo. No supo si fue por el miedo o por qué, pero Hipo se soltó de Astrid y se acercó al cadáver casi sin pensar. Apretó su puño con fuerza y la sangre cayó sobre el cuerpo del cazador. De repente, el círculo se iluminó y una fuerte corriente de aire salió del suelo. Hipo se tapó los ojos con los brazos al mismo tiempo que escuchó la voz de Astrid gritar:

—¡Ahora, Desdentao!

Astrid le empujó hacia atrás para que Desdentao tuviera vía libre para disparar sin herirle. Hipo consiguió abrir los ojos cuando el fuego del dragón incendió el cadáver y la fuerte corriente de aire desapareció. El cuerpo ardía con suma rapidez e Hipo supuso que ya no quedaría mucho para finalizar el ritual.

Pero, de pronto, lo oyó.

Un grito devastador. 

Era una voz chillona y estrepitosa que casi revienta sus tímpanos. Hipo se tapó los oídos del con esperanza de aplacar aquel terrible sonido y sintiendo la sangre caliente que todavía manaba de su mano contra su oreja,. Pero fue inútil, aquel grito lastimero y de dolor retumbaría en el fondo de su cerebro el resto de su vida. El fuego se intensificó e Hipo no pudo evitar mirar en dirección adónde se encontraba la criatura. Hela. La Diosa de la Muerte. 

Se arrepintió al momento de hacerlo. 

Al principio le recordó a un dragón por su forma y su enorme tamaño, pero tenía pelo y de su cuerpo sobresalía algo que al principio no reconoció. Tenía seis ojos y una boca tan grande que podría devorar a todos los dragones de la aldea de un solo mordisco si quisiera. 

—Hipo, no la mires —susurró Astrid desesperada—. Cierra los ojos y no mires.

—¿Qué… qué sale de su cuerpo?

No necesito escuchar su respuesta, lo supo tan pronto la criatura se acercó al círculo. Su piel era verde y la cubría una densa capa de baba. El olor era insoportable y tuvieron que aguantar la respiración para no desmayarse. De su cuerpo sobresalían criaturas con forma humanoide e Hipo tuvo que poner la mano sobre su boca para retener la bilis que subía por su garganta. No es que tuvieran formas humanoides, realmente tenían formas humanas.

Eran almas humanas.

Desdentao se acercó corriendo hacia ellos, aterrorizado por la presencia de aquel ser maligno. Heather se encontraba en el otro extremo, de rodillas, mirando a Hela con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su boca. La criatura agachó su enorme cabeza sobre el círculo y se comió el cuerpo ardiente de Caius, el cazador romano de brujas. 

Hipo tuvo que sujetarse a Astrid para no ponerse a gritar ni salir huyendo de allí. Astrid, quién le estaba costando horrores mantener la compostura, agradeció poder darle ambas manos y sostenerse en él y en el vínculo. Desdentao se acurrucó junto a ellos, tapándose los ojos con las patas.

La criatura terminó rápido su festín y vieron como un nuevo cuerpo salía de una pantorrilla de sus patas. Afortunadamente, no vieron el rostro de dolor del alma de Caius, aquella imagen les habría perseguido para siempre de ser así. La criatura miró a Heather, quién hizo una reverencia exagerada. Hela la ignoró y ladeó la cabeza hacia ellos. Tres ojos enormes, rojos carmesí, se posaron sobre ellos. Ninguno se atrevió a respirar, temiendo lo peor. Pero, al igual que hizo con Heather, los ignoró. Se giró sobre sí misma, esquivando a las insignificantes brujas, al humano y al dragón que la habían convocado y desapareció en la oscuridad, regreso al Helheim.

La luz de luna volvió a iluminar pronto la cala. No había rastro de las enormes pisadas ni el olor a putrefacción que la Diosa de la Muerte había emanado de su cuerpo. El único indicio que quedaba de su presencia era el círculo mágico inactivo y una huella de hollín que había quedado de los restos de Caius. 

Hipo no se atrevía a soltar las manos de Astrid, aterrorizado de que aquel simple gesto pudiera traer a la criatura de vuelta, pero cuando escuchó las risas de vitoria de Heather se vio obligado a soltarse y apartarse a un lado para vomitar por segunda vez aquella noche. Astrid no podía parar de temblar a su lado, aterrorizada por lo que acababa de ver y sin poder borrar aquellos ojos carmesí de sus retinas.

Heather, en cambio, estaba contentísima y ya había empezado a borrar con sus pies el círculo mágico.

Iba a matarla.

Por supuesto que iba hacerlo.

Pero casi como si pudiera predecir su movimiento, Hipo la cogió del brazo a la vez que se limpiaba la boca con la otra mano. Acercó su rostro a su oído y le susurró:

—No la mates sin sacarle toda la información que necesitemos, pienso cobrar bien mi deuda de sangre.

Aquello no debió excitarla, él estaba hecho una pena, con rastros de su propia sangre en la cara y pálido como un muerto, pero sus ojos frondosos, tan llenos de furia y convicción, eran demasiado irresistibles. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Desdentao, que no se apartó del lado de su amigo, miró a la bruja con la suficiente afinidad para comprender de que si necesitaba respaldo podría contar con él. 

Pero Astrid no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

Una buena general sabía perfectamente cómo torturar a su víctimas.

Xx.

—¡Astrid! ¡No, por favor! ¡Para! —suplicó Heather con voz llorosa.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y volvió hacer otro gesto con la mano, estirando aún más los miembros de Heather hacia los lados. Llevaba media hora intentando sacarle información a Heather y estaba empezando a hartarse de la poca colaboración de la bruja. Hipo había encendido una hoguera lo bastante cerca como para escuchar la conversación sin tener que involucrarse. Había puesto a asar un par de peces que Desdentao había pescado en la charca y ahora se había tumbado a su lado, devorando más rápido de lo habitual su ración de pescado, probablemente para calmar la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo. La labor del cocinado fue complicada, dado que sus manos no paraban de temblar. Se engañó a sí mismo pensando que probablemente sería a causa del exceso de magia que Astrid estaba empleando sobre Heather sin miramientos.

—Heather, si quieres conservar alguno de tus brazos, será mejor que cantes de una puta vez. No tenemos toda la noche.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —lloró ella.

—Deja de lloriquear y habla —insistió Astrid impaciente.

Heather le lanzó una mirada furtiva entre sus lágrimas de cocodrilo. Astrid adivinó que intentaría hacer alguna de sus triquiñuelas de hechizos mentales y lo esquivó con facilidad golpeando mentalmente su cabeza. Heather graznó de dolor. Curiosamente, esta vez todos sus contraataques eran contra ella y no contra Hipo. La morena sabía que esta vez Astrid no pestañearía en matarla si se atrevía a atacar al humano.

—¿Qué pensará Hipo de ti viéndote como realmente eres?

Astrid bufó aburrida.

—Hipo ya tiene un concepto terrible de mí, creo que ya no puede ir a peor —respondió la bruja con indiferencia.

Hipo frunció el ceño al escuchar aquella contestación. ¿A qué venía eso?

—Seguramente te odie —insistió Heather.

—Oye, en lugar de suponer sobre lo que dejo de pensar o no en cuestiones que no te importan, ¿por qué no nos dices de una maldita vez por qué estás aquí? —repuso Hipo irritado desde la hoguera.

—¡Ya os lo he dicho! ¡Le Fey me ha mandado a buscar algo! —chilló Heather.

—¿Y qué es? —persistió Astrid.

—¡Si te lo digo me matará!

—Te voy a matar yo misma de forma lenta y dolorosa si no me dices a qué coño has venido a buscar a Isla Mema, Heather —le amenazó Astrid con tono severo.

Pero Heather no habló. Astrid hizo un feroz movimiento de muñeca y la bruja chilló. Desdentao se sacudió las orejas, molesto por el chillido de Heather. Astrid estaba tardando demasiado y estaba claro que la rubia se estaba conteniendo con su ex mejor amiga. Sorprendió a Hipo acercándose a la pareja de brujas que tanto le sacaban de quicio. Heather palideció aún más, si aquello era físicamente posible, al ver al dragón detrás de Astrid.

— _ Bien, bruja, está siendo una noche muy larga y no dudo de que Astrid puede hacértelo pasar muy mal, pero mi amigo y yo estamos cansados, por lo que voy a ser rápido o conciso _ —el dragón sacó los dientes—.  _ Habla ahora o te arranco la piel pedacito a pedacito.  _

—No te atreverás —le acusó la morena.

— _ ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? _

El dragón acercó los dientes al cuello de Heather y esta se removió histérica. Astrid la paralizó, aún sorprendida por la amenaza de Desdentao. Cuando uno de los dientes del Furia Nocturna rozó su piel, Heather lloró:

—¡Hablaré! ¡Os lo contaré todo, pero quitadme a esta cosa de aquí!

Desdentao le lanzó una miradita de suficiencia que Astrid respondió con una mueca. Astrid arrastró a Heather con su magia hacia la hoguera y permitió que se sentara sobre sus rodillas, aunque inmovilizado sus brazos contra su espalda. Astrid se sentó junto a Hipo, quien daba pequeños mordiscos al pez asado, sin apartar la vista de la bruja morena. Desdentao se sentó detrás de ellos, enfocado de nuevo en su cena.

—Tenéis un aspecto horrible —comentó Heather arrugando el gesto.

Ahora que tenían luz de verdad podía verse claramente los estragos de aquella noche del infierno. La elegante túnica añil de Hipo estaba arruinada por la sangre de Caius y la de su mano mezclada con la tierra. Su pelo estaba manchado de sangre, arena y estaba totalmente despeinado. Y mejor no hablar de su cara, de la cual aún no había conseguido quitar toda la sangre y había adquirido un tono ceniciento que le daba aspecto de enfermo. La pinta de Astrid tampoco era mejor. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y caía suelto hasta por debajo de su cintura; tenía el flequillo apelmazado contra su frente por la sangre coagulada en él. Su vestido estaba destrozado, entre la sangre, la arena, la tierra y que había hecho jirones la falda para vendar su mano y la de Hipo, Astrid podía despedirse de él. Aunque hubiera conseguido quitar la mayor parte de la sangre de su cara, su largo cuello seguía cubierto de sangre. 

Sí, la verdad es que no había sido una gran noche para ninguno de los dos.

—Habla, Heather —dijo Astrid cogiendo su trozo de pescado asado.

Heather suspiró resignada. Se acercó a la hoguera, helada de frío dada la finura de su vestido, y comenzó a relatar:

—Hace un par de meses, la reina Le Fey me llamó para una misión. Me pareció extraño que me llamara a mí sola, porque jamás manda personalmente a brujas de mi estatus a realizar ningún trabajo. Pero entonces, me regaló la lanza y me explicó que tenía que encontrar en Isla Mema un objeto y destruirlo.

—¿Qué objeto?

—Un grimorio.

Astrid alzó las cejas sorprendida e Hipo entrecerró sus ojos confundido.

—¿Qué es un grimorio? —preguntó curioso.

—Un libro mágico —explicó Astrid—. Es como un recopilatorio de hechizos, conocimientos e información relacionada con el aquelarre al que pertenece. 

—¿Por qué iba a haber un grimorio en Isla Mema? Nunca han habido brujas aquí —dijo Hipo extrañado.

—Que tú sepas —matizó Heather.

—¿A quién pertenece el grimorio? —continuó Astrid con el interrogatorio.

—No lo sé, la reina no me quiso dar detalles. Sus órdenes fueron simples: encontrar el libro y destruirlo.

—Si ese libro es tan importante, ¿por qué Le Fey no lo quiere para ella? —cuestionó Hipo pensativo.

—¿No es evidente? Por Astrid —respondió Heather.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza reprimiendo una carcajada.

—¿Le Fey tuvo el detalle de mencionarme? ¡Vaya sorpresa!

—Técnicamente no te mencionó, solo me dijo que tenía absolutamente prohibido hablar con cierta persona durante el tiempo que estuviera aquí y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podías saber de la misión.

— _ Se nota que eres muy eficiente en tu trabajo _ —comentó Desdentao con retintín, quién había empezado a mostrar interés en la conversación.

—No he podido evitarlo —se defendió Heather malhumorada y se dirigió a Astrid—. Quería hablar contigo desde el principio y contártelo todo, pero...

—Pero tu arrogancia te superó, como siempre —le interrumpió Astrid con tono aburrido—. Ya me conozco el final de esta historia, Heather. Tú no querías, pero no tenías remedio y bla bla bla. ¿Dónde está el grimorio?

—No lo sé, no he conseguido encontrarlo.

Astrid bufó, frustrada por la ineficiencia de Heather. A veces se preguntaba cómo Le Fey se encargaba de escoger a brujas tan inútiles para misiones tan importantes.

—¿Has probado el encantamiento convocador?

—Sí, y también he probado el conjuro de invocación de objetos perdidos ¡Hasta he usado ese ridículo hechizo de catalogación de libros tan ridículo de Marie y nada!

—¿Marie? —Hipo no había oído ese nombre en su vida.

—Es la recopiladora de libros del aquelarre —aclaró Astrid sin querer entrar en detalles—. Si es cierto que hay un grimorio aquí, ¿quién dice que no haya una bruja ocultándolo?

—Eso mismo he pensado, pero ¿quién? 

Astrid se cruzó los brazos pensativa. ¿Quién podría ser una bruja en Isla Mema? Nadie parecía tener realmente potencial para dedicarse a la brujería, todos los vikingos eran demasiado vastos y lelos para realmente saber o creer en nada relacionado con la magia.

—¿Gothi? —preguntó Hipo.

—No lo creo —negó Astrid—. Sabe mucho de medicina y es rara, pero dudo mucho de que Gothi crea siquiera en nuestra existencia.

—Pues no se me ocurre nadie más —se lamentó Hipo—. No creo que haya nadie mágico en la aldea, tal vez Le Fey se confundiera de isla.

Ni Heather ni Astrid parecían convencidas con el argumento de Hipo, pero tampoco supieron explicarle que era muy difícil cuestionar la sabiduría y la crueldad de su reina, más si no se había vivido su ferocidad de primera mano.

—¿Qué le dirás a Le Fey cuando te pregunte sobre el grimorio que no has encontrado?

—Que lo he destruido, evidentemente.

—¿No sabrá que mientes?

—Con un poco de suerte, quizás ni se acuerde de mí o de la misión. Soy bastante irrelevante para ella —comentó Heather con cierta tristeza.

—Irrelevante sí, pero bien que has convocado a la Diosa de la Muerte mediante un ritual prohibido y te pasas sus advertencias por el morro, Heather —le regañó Astrid con severidad—. Vas a conseguir que te maten.

—A ti no te matamos —se defendió ella.

—¡Como si mi situación fuese mejor! ¡Atascada en un isla llena de humanos y dragones! ¡Y encima vinculada mágicamente con este! —señaló sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección de Hipo.

—¡Ey! —exclamó el vikingo ofendido.

Astrid soltó una carcajada a la vez que Hipo se quejaba indignado de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Heather los observó asombrada en silencio. Jamás en su vida había visto a Astrid tan relajada con nadie, ni siquiera cuando eran niñas. 

—Oye… —les interrumpió Heather—. Te he contado todo lo que sé, ¿puedes liberarme ahora? 

Astrid arqueó una ceja con recelo. ¿Qué le garantizaba que Heather no les atacaría a ellos o a la aldea si la liberaba y le quitaba la maldición? Hipo pareció pensar exactamente lo mismo.

—Antes tienes que jurarnos que no volverás a Isla Mema.

—No puedo prometer eso —se excusó ella con desprecio.

—Es una pena, porque si no cumples con sus condiciones, me temo que no voy a poder liberarte —puso los brazos en sus caderas y sonrió con picardía a Hipo—. ¿En qué te gustaría que la transformara? ¿En un bonito erizo? ¿O tal vez en un sapo?

—Tengo bastante predilección por los pájaros, sobre todo los que pueden vivir dentro de una jaula —respondió Hipo fingiendo la misma sonrisa.

—¡Será una broma! —chilló Heather indignada.

—En lo que respecta a Isla Mema me temo que nunca estoy de broma —se defendió Hipo— Promételo y podrás marcharte.

—¡No! —se negó ella.

Pero cuando Heather cruzó su mirada con Desdentao no tardó en cambiar de opinión. Astrid la liberó del hechizo que la tenía paralizada y Heather se levantó, sacudiendo sin mucho éxito la suciedad de su vestido rasgado.

—Juro ante Freyja que nunca jamás volveré a pisar Isla Mema sin el permiso exclusivo de Hipo Haddock…

—Y de Astrid —añadió la bruja rubia.

—Y de Astrid que…

—Y que nunca practicarás magia ni tocarás y ni matarás a nadie de la aldea —aprovechó Hipo en añadir.

—¿Queréis decirme de una maldita vez todas las condiciones para que pueda hacer el juramento como Freyja manda?

Hipo y Astrid le aseguraron que esas eran sus condiciones y Heather recitó su juramento de tirón. Entonces, Astrid arrancó dos pelos del cabello de Heather y recitó el conjuro que rompió la maldición que le había lanzado previamente. La morena respiró aliviada, para ella también había sido una noche muy larga.

De repente, para escándalo de Hipo, Heather empezó a desnudarse. El vikingo se tapó los ojos rápidamente, con las mejillas ardiendo, mientras Astrid ponía los ojos en blanco por la desvergüenza de su ex mejor amiga. Una vez desnuda, Heather pronunció unas palabras y una suave oscura brisa de niebla apareció sobre su piel, transformándose en un vaporoso vestido negro, a la vez que toda la suciedad desaparecía de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, vikingo? ¿No estás acostumbrado a ver mujeres hermosas? —se burló Heather.

—Cállate, Heather —le defendió Astrid.

Hipo se atrevió a atisbar entre sus dedos si Heather estaba presentable y respiró aliviado al verla vestida. Reconoció al instante aquella prenda, muy similar a la que llevaba Astrid la noche que se conocieron. Le entró un escalofrío al recordar aquella hoguera inmensa con aquel grupo de mujeres bailando a su alrededor. Heather probablemente habría estado presente también aquella noche, dispuesta a colaborar en el asesinato de Astrid.

Heather convocó su lanza, que apareció de la nada en su mano, y se la colgó de la espalda. Iba a arrodillarse para coger impulso para saltar hacia cuando, de repente, hizo un gesto como si se le hubiera olvidado algo:

—¡Por cierto! ¿Has encontrado ya lo que estabas buscando, As?

A Astrid se le cortó la respiración por un instante. No. No iba a atreverse hacerlo. No era tan insensata.

—¿Buscar? —preguntó Hipo sin comprender—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—¿No se lo has dicho? ¡Pensaba que lo compartíais todo! —exclamó Heather con una sonrisa malvada.

—Heather, te lo advierto, como digas una sola palabra…

—¿Te ha contado Astrid por qué la expulsaron del Aquelarre? —continuó Heather a la vez que se elevaba en el aire, donde le era más fácil esquivar los ataques de Astrid.

Hipo miró a Astrid, sin entender de qué iba todo aquello, pero algo dentro de él le decía que era necesario que conociera de una buena vez la verdad. Heather adivinó su debate interno y se rió.

—No deberías ser tan fiel a ella, humano —se mofó—. Astrid jamás nos consideró lo bastante buenas, ¿sabes?

—Heather, cierra la puta boca —le ordenó Astrid con furia.

—¿Por qué? —soltó Hipo casi sin querer.

Astrid se giró indignada hacia Hipo, sin poder creerse que el vikingo estuviera dispuesto en meterse en asuntos que no le concernían.

—Bajo esa coraza fría y calculadora, se esconde una niña llorona que quiere saber quién es su familia —declaró Heather con una sonrisa—. Astrid vendió información sobre nosotras a cambio de conocer el paradero de sus padres ¡Patética! ¿no crees?

—¿Padres?

Hipo había teorizado miles de razones por las cuales Astrid pudo haber sido sentenciada por su aquelarre: traición, asesinato o un intento de hacerlo, robo, huída… pero, ¿buscar a sus padres? Era cierto que Astrid nunca los había mencionado e Hipo había dado por hecho de que tal vez fuera huérfana. Pero quizás ahora tuviera sentido que Astrid estuviera ansiosa por romper el vínculo para marcharse de allí. Sin embargo, Hipo tenía tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Él lo habría entendido, incluso se habría ofrecido a ayudarla.

No supo por qué, pero se sintió traicionado por la poca confianza que ella había depositado en él.

—¡Jamás vendí información del aquelarre! —protestó una Astrid encolerizada— ¡Esa acusación es falsa!

—¿Entonces qué razón te llevó a traicionarnos buscando a tus padres, Astrid? —le acusó Heather con voz envenenada.

Astrid estaba tan ciega por la ira que no razonó a responder. Deseó más que nunca poder volar y atraparla, sabía que Heather no tendría nada que hacer si pudiera hacerlo. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Ella ya no podía volar, sus poderes eran más débiles sin el vínculo del aquelarre y estaba atrapada en un vínculo con un hombre con el que se sentía indefensa y confundida.

—Bien, sin más dilación, me voy.

Y se fue.

Hipo, Astrid y Desdentao deberían haberse sentido aliviados por la marcha de Heather, pero no fue así. Hipo se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban severamente y, tal y como le había sucedido antes, le costaba respirar. Astrid quería huir de allí y esconderse para ocultar lo humillada que se sentía en ese momento. Desdentao solo quería volver al calor de su establo y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido esa noche.

El vikingo y la bruja se cruzaron las miradas, sin saber realmente qué decirse. No había palabras que arreglara lo sucedido en aquella noche. Astrid estaba convencida de que Hipo no se lo iba a perdonar jamás y se sentía expuesta por saber su secreto. Se veía como una niña pequeña al borde del llanto, solo que a ella ya no le quedaban lágrimas. 

Hipo abrió la boca.

Astrid aguantó la respiración, aterrada por sus palabras.

Y, de repente, escucharon las voces acercándose desde el bosque.

El alma se les cayó a sus pies al reconocer la voz de Estoico el Vasto llamando a su hijo. 

Xx.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> Ya estoy de vuelta con la continuación del drama del Festival del Deshielo. Como sé que os ha entrado la ansiedad con el final del capítulo anterior, me he puesto las pilas para traeros la continuación. Sin embargo, tengo que deciros que lo que iba a ser al principio dos partes ha terminado siendo tres, por lo que los acontecimientos en torno al Festival del Deshielo no terminan en este capítulo. Este capítulo ha sido un auténtico dolor de cabeza escribirlo y me ha salido más largo de lo esperado, por lo que he tenido que partirlo una vez más. ¡Siento las molestias!
> 
> Aprovecho también para hacer un par de aclaraciones:
> 
> 1) El capítulo anterior finaliza con Astrid diciendo que “ese idiota era solo suyo y solamente suyo” se refería a Hipo y no a Caius. Lo comento porque se ha generado cierta confusión y tras reelerlo me he dado cuenta que en efecto no queda claro a quién se refiere Astrid. Por contexto, sé que damos todas/os por hecho de que se refiere a Hipo, pero quería aclararlo para que no hubiera confusiones.
> 
> 2) Un par de matices antes de que os pongáis a leer esta segunda parte: todos los rituales y cosas que menciono en relación de la magia son inventadas. Tal vez coja ideas sueltas de otros universos en relación con la magia, pero, en principio, esta historia trabaja en base a conceptos que me invento yo. Por tanto, no penséis que los rituales o la tipología de magia que se usa aquí están basados en ninguna religión o secta en concreta. La brujería de estas brujas es muy distinta a la de Harry Potter o a las de Sabrina. Ellas no adoran a Satanás, sino a los dioses nórdicos, concretamente a la diosa Freyja, quien es considerada diosa de muchas cosas, entre ellas la magia. Tampoco quiero que os sienta mal que me meta con el cristianismo, respeto cualquier toda creencia religiosa siempre cuando no vulnere los derechos y creencias de las demás. También es cierto que el cristianismo ha hecho mucho daño, sobre todo a las mujeres, por lo que no os sintáis mal porque me meta con el dicha religión.
> 
> Aprovecho para daros las gracias a todas/os los que me leeis, estáis ahí, lo sé. Y espero de corazón que os guste esta historia. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado o que no lo odiéis.
> 
> Pasad un día bonito.


	11. El Festival del Deshielo. Parte III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que el Festival acaba de una vez por todas.

 

Si a Astrid le hubieran dicho que en la noche del Festival del Deshielo habría terminado encubriendo un asesinato, volando sobre un Furia Nocturna, convocado a la Diosa de la Muerte y que su secreto iba a ser expuesto a Hipo Haddock, la bruja se hubiera partido de la risa por lo absurdo que le hubiera sonado eso.

Era más de medianoche cuando Heather se había marchado y escucharon a Estoico y sus hombres acercarse a la cala. Tardaron más de la cuenta en reaccionar, sobre todo porque debían eliminar las evidencias de su presencia de aquel lugar. Hipo borró el resto del círculo con sus pies mientras que Astrid apagó la hoguera y ocultó bajo tierra los restos de hollín y Desdentao tiraba los restos del pescado asado a la charca. Montaron sobre el dragón cuando las luces de las antorchas se empezaron a percibirse entre los árboles. Desdentao extendió sus alas y sonó un  _ clic  _ de la palanca de Hipo. Astrid rodeó la espalda de Hipo con sus brazos tan pronto el dragón se impulsó en el aire, silencioso e imperceptible en la noche.

Ninguno intercambió ni una sola palabra en el tiempo que estuvieron en el aire. Los tres estaban agotados y la noche se les estaba haciendo eterna. Volaron sin rumbo por un rato entre el mar de nubes, indecisos por la dirección que debían tomar. Astrid deseaba darse un buen baño y quitarse aquel vestido que apestaba a sangre y a barro. Se esforzó en no quedarse dormida contra la espalda de Hipo, quién era una maravillosa fuente de calor en una noche tan fría como aquella. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el vikingo estaba temblando y su respiración estaba acelerada. 

—¿Hipo?

—Estoy bien —se apresuró en decir el vikingo.

Pero su temblor no hizo más que intensificarse. Astrid frunció el ceño y subió una de sus manos contra su pecho. El corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

—Baja —ordenó Astrid.

—Astrid… —la voz de Hipo, aunque temblorosa, se mostraba irritada.

—Desdentao, baja ya —insistió ella con severidad.

El dragón, consciente también de que su amigo no estaba bien, agitó sus alas hacia tierra, forzando a Hipo tener que cambiar la posición de su cola. Aterrizaron en una explanada, en el otro extremo del bosque, y Astrid no tardó en reconocer la playa que se atisbaba desde allí: era el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez. Hipo se habría dado cuenta de no ser porque había ocultado su cara entre sus manos, reprimiendo las lágrimas y esforzándose en controlar su respiración. Astrid bajó de Desdentao, impotente por no saber qué hacer.

Era su culpa que Hipo estuviera así. 

No supo el porqué, pero le abrazó. Algo en ella le decía que seguramente le daría un empujón y le echaría en cara todo lo ocurrido esa noche, pero Hipo hizo más bien lo contrario. Aún montado sobre Desdentao, abrazó su cintura y escondió la cara en su pecho. Seguía temblando como una hoja e hiperventilaba a la vez que sollozaba. La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero Astrid se redujo en apoyar su mejilla contra la coronilla de su cabeza a la vez que acariciaba su pelo. 

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? Era difícil saberlo, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, pero Astrid no quería separarse de él hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Aunque sus sollozos fueron disminuyendo y su respiración fue acompasándose, el tembleque no desapareció. Hipo terminó apartándose y, aunque estaba demasiado oscuro, sabía que debía sentirse avergonzado. Astrid acunó su rostro y limpió las lágrimas que aún caían en silencio por sus mejillas. 

—Lo siento —declaró ella con la voz rota.

Hipo no respondió. Con delicadeza, sujetó sus muñecas y apartó las manos heladas de la bruja de su cara. Se pasó la manga de su túnica por la cara y sorbió la nariz con fuerza. Bajó del dragón y palpó su cabeza con aire ausente. Astrid no supo qué más decir, quería disculparse una y mil veces y entendía que nunca sería suficiente. 

—Hay unas aguas termales en una cueva situada no muy lejos de aquí —dijo él con voz neutra—. Creo que convendría lavarnos antes de regresar a la aldea.

—Hipo, por favor…

—Vamos —le interrumpió él de forma suave.

Cruzó las miradas con el dragón, pero éste no parecía muy interesado en hablar con ella. El repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo le tenía preocupado, pero no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. Astrid, sin embargo, aprovechó que Hipo les había adelantado considerablemente para insistir en que le explicara qué hacer. 

— _ Necesita espacio, no le gusta sufrir esos ataques de ansiedad, mucho menos delante de nadie. _

—Hablas como si le pasara a menudo —comentó Astrid preocupada.

— _ Ocurren más de lo que le gustaría admitir _ —respondió Desdentao con tristeza—.  _ Ha estado toda la noche controlándose, pero me imagino que el escuchar a su padre tras todo lo acontecido hoy le habrá superado. _

—Es culpa mía —se lamentó Astrid.

— _ Sí, pero tampoco tenías otro remedio, ¿no? _ —Astrid arqueó las cejas por la inusual respuesta del Furia Nocturna—. _ Sigo pensando que solo nos generas problemas y conozco de primera mano la crueldad de las brujas, pero él te aprecia y no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Eres diferentes a las demás. _

—¿Diferente?

— _ Tienes principios, Astrid, y aunque seas una déspota, siempre te preocupas por él. _

Astrid no podía cuestionar sus palabras, sabía que no mentía. Al fin y al cabo, los dragones eran criaturas honestas e inteligentes, Desdentao nunca la mentiría en algo como eso. El Furia Nocturna realmente quería al humano. 

— _ Solo hazme un favor _ —dijo el dragón con una repentina frialdad.

—¿Qué?

— _ No permitas que se enamore de ti. _

—Sabe que no debe hacerlo —dijo Astrid agradecida de que la oscuridad ocultara su rubor.

— _ Ya, bueno, él nunca ha sido bueno siguiendo órdenes _ —comentó el dragón con cierta ironía—.  _ Confío en que seas lo bastante impasible para que no se de cuenta de tus sentimientos. _

—¿Mis qué? —preguntó Astrid atónita.

Pero el dragón corrió al lado de su amigo antes de que Astrid pudiera negar sus conclusiones. Ella no sentía nada por él. Era su amigo y le apreciaba por eso, pero no había nada más. Cualquier otro sentimiento que aflorara venía causado únicamente por el vínculo, como lo ocurrido en la playa cuando Hipo mató a Caius. Seguramente había sido un pensamiento inconsciente que se le había venido a la cabeza convencida de que iba a morir. ¿Hipo Haddock suyo? ¡Menuda tontería!

Astrid era una guerrera y tenía claras sus prioridades: encontrar a su familia y saber quién era. No iba a crearse una identidad en base a su relación con alguien, mucho menos junto a un hombre.

No.

Ella jamás se enamoraría de Hipo Haddock.

Antes muerta.

Xx.

Hipo quería morirse.

Literal.

Odiaba los ataques de ansiedad con todo su ser. 

Había empezado a sufrirlos después de la batalla contra la Muerte Roja. Bocón le explicó que era normal tenerlos después de perder un miembro, más teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que ocurrieron y que claramente sufría un Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático; pero le prometió que con el tiempo irían a menos. Sin embargo, lo que pensó que sería algo temporal no fue más que el principio. 

Hipo había vivido toda su vida pensando que en algún momento su padre le anunciaría que él no heredaría la jefatura de Isla Mema. No le habría extrañado en absoluto: era débil físicamente, demasiado sarcástico e insolente para caer bien a nadie y nadie en la aldea mostraba el más mínimo entusiasmo por el niñato problemático que tenía Estoico el Vasto como hijo. Además, siempre había sido terriblemente tímido, por lo que relacionarse con los demás jamás había sido su punto fuerte. Sin embargo, pocos días antes de cumplir los dieciséis, durante la cena, Estoico le comentó de pasada:

—Tienes que hablar con Sigrid Thorston para que te prepare una túnica con los colores de la Jefatura para que lleves en tu cumpleaños.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo 

—Es la tradición, cuando el heredero de Isla Mema cumple dieciséis siempre se celebra una pequeña ceremonia para hacerlo oficial —le comentó Estoico con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que los dragones se instalaran pacíficamente en Isla Mema e Hipo estaba casi totalmente recuperado de sus heridas. Había abierto junto a Patapez la Academia de Dragones y todo marchaba bien en los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, nada le había preparado para aquello. Toda su vida había soñado con ganarse el orgullo de su padre y por fin lo había conseguido, pero nunca creyó que Estoico se planteara siquiera que él tuviera madera para liderar nada, mucho menos Isla Mema. Pero su padre estaba tan contento e ilusionado que Hipo no se atrevió a expresar sus dudas. Tenía miedo a que todo volviera a ser como antes, a que volviera a ser una vergüenza para él.

No. No podía decepcionarle. La simple idea le resultaba insoportable.

Decidió ser el hijo que su padre quería que fuera. Se encargó de que cada uno de los ciudadanos de Isla Mema entrenara su propio dragón; ayudó a su padre a que las otras aldeas hicieran lo mismo; nunca se quejó de los duros entrenamientos que Estoico le sometió cuando dio el primer estirón. Al principio fueron un auténtico desastre, pero Hipo estaba sorprendido por la cabezonería de su padre: se negaba a perder la fe en él y no pararían hasta que él fuera capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. Descubrieron que se le daba bien manejar la espada pese a ser zurdo. ¿Qué bien? ¡Se le daba mejor que bien! Era rápido y conciso, aunque no mostraba especial gana en ser certero. Cuando no entrenaba con su padre, estudiaba leyes, idiomas, analizaba las reuniones del Consejo y seguía ayudando a Bocón en la herrería. Y, por supuesto, salía a volar con Desdentao todos los días.

Hipo habría sabido disfrutar de todo aquello de no ser por su obsesión de tener que hacerlo todo bien. No se daba el lujo de fallar. Bocón se había dado cuenta de esa enfermiza actitud y le pedía que se diera tregua a sí mismo, pero Hipo era hijo de su padre: cabezota hasta decir basta.

Poca gente sabía de sus ataques. Normalmente, se venía abajo cuando estaba solo o con Desdentao. Siempre ocurría cuando estaba solo en su habitación o cuando salía a volar. Las vías respiratorias se le bloqueaban y terminaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, temblando como un niño asustado, mientras las lágrimas de impotencia caían por sus mejillas. Nunca comprendió porque le daban esos ataques que le hacían sentir tan débil y avergonzado, pero jamás se aventuró a mencionárselo a su padre. Desdentao era el único que se mantenía a su lado, el único que le escuchaba y el único que no parecía tener ninguna expectativa con él.

El Furia Nocturna había sido el único que había aceptado a Hipo el Inútil antes de que se convirtiera en el Orgullo de Isla Mema. Por esa razón, sentía que era el único con el que realmente podía mostrarse como realmente era y, aunque ahora pudieran hablar y hubiera demostrado ser más insolente de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio, Desdentao seguía siendo su mayor consuelo y apoyo en su vida.

Aunque con el paso de los años sus ataques de ansiedad habían ido a menos, comenzaron a desarrollarse otros problemas, entre ellos, su insomnio. ¿Quién iba a decirle que ese trastorno concretamente le llevaría adonde estaba hoy? Si aquella noche en particular no se hubiera agobiado más de la cuenta, jamás le habría dicho a Desdentao para salir a volar y no se hubiera encontrado con el aquelarre.

Jamás habría salvado a Astrid ni habrían estado vinculados.

Sus problemas no existirían.

Es más, seguramente estaría ahora metido en la cama preguntándose con quién debía casarse y no traumatizado por haber matado a sangre fría a un extranjero, haber trasladado el cuerpo de la escena del crimen y, por supuesto, por haber formado parte de un ritual mágico que no entendía y que convocaba a la mismísima Diosa de la Muerte.

Hipo suspiró agotado. Se sentía tontísimo por haber tenido un ataque de ansiedad delante de Astrid y ahora le daba demasiada vergüenza encararse a ella. ¿Cómo se supone que le gritas las cuarenta a alguien cuando poco antes has roto a llorar entre sus brazos?

Maldita fuera su suerte.

Astrid tendría que pensar que era un imbécil.

Lo peor de todo era que la ira que había estado acumulando contra ella estaba desapareciendo. ¿Qué culpa había tenido Astrid más allá de aceptar el trato de Heather a cambio de información? Él había matado al cazador, ella se había volcado en ayudarle y asegurarse de que Heather no metiera todavía más la pata. Lo único que le quedaban eran preguntas por responder: ¿por qué no le dijo que estaba buscando a su familia? ¿qué tiene de malo que una bruja buscase a su familia biológica? ¿qué información vendió Astrid?

—¿Es aquí?

La voz de la bruja le asustó. Estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada de la caverna que llevaba a las aguas termales. Astrid había encendido una pequeña llama en su mano para observar con mayor precisión la ruta que iba cuesta abajo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. 

—Sí, es aquí —respondió él.

— _ Me quedaré aquí a hacer guardia _ —se ofreció Desdentao.

Tanto Astrid como Hipo miraron al dragón en pánico. 

—¿No… no prefieres bajar y bañarte? —balbuceó Hipo.

— _ No, prefiero quedarme aquí y dar una corta cabezada. Me despertaré con el mínimo ruido, aunque estamos demasiado lejos de la aldea. _

Hipo sintió mariposas en el estómago al pensar que tendría que bajar allí solo con Astrid. La bruja tampoco parecía entusiasmada con la idea, pero ambos necesitaban bañarse con urgencia. El olor que emanaban era repulsivo y el vikingo empezó a temer que el olor a muerte jamás desaparecería de su cuerpo.

—Sígueme —le indicó Hipo.

—Espera —le pidió Astrid.

Hipo se giró expectante, pero Astrid simplemente encendió una antorcha de una rama en el suelo con la llama de su mano. Se la entregó evadiendo su mirada e Hipo la aceptó murmurando un gracias. El sendero que llevaba a la cueva había sido tan poco transitado que estaba lleno de rocas y vegetación. Hipo le explicó que aquellas aguas estaban demasiado lejos de la aldea y que el vikingo supiera sólo las utilizaba él.

—¿Vienes hasta aquí para bañarte? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Sí, nunca me ha gustado la tradición vikinga de tener que bañarme con otra gente como forma de socializar—respondió él azorado.

—¿Por qué?

Hipo no contestó, pero estaba convencido de que Astrid apreciaba el rubor de sus mejillas. Durante toda la adolescencia, la gente de la aldea se preguntaba si Hipo realmente era hijo de Estoico, ya que sus estructuras óseas no tenían nada que ver. Sin embargo, Bocón le había comentado más de una vez que Hipo había heredero el físico de la familia de su madre, puesto que su abuelo materno, fallecido hacía ya varios años antes de que Hipo naciera, había sido tan delgado y alto como él. Ahora, con casi veintidós, Hipo era más alto que la mayoría de los de su generación y estaba en buena forma, aunque de una manera diferente al resto. No era lo mismo estar sometido a un entrenamiento constante a la usanza vikinga que entrenar dragones.

Pero si Hipo había adquirido la costumbre de bañarse solo no era porque temiera que se metieran con su físico, sino por exponer sus cicatrices a los demás. Pocos eran conscientes de lo difícil que fue para él seguir adelante tras la batalla de la Muerte Roja. No sólo no quería que le viesen sin la prótesis, también le aterraba la idea de que le vieran las otras  cicatrices, sobre todo la enorme que tenía en la espalda. Sabía que ninguno de sus compatriotas le dirían nada, es más, para un vikingo cuantas más cicatrices mejor, pero no era lo mismo tener una herida por un hachazo que tener quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado por toda la espalda. Era un visión desagradable y, aunque Hipo ya no sufría dolores y se había acostumbrado a sentir las capas deformadas de piel en su espalda, no mostraba sus marcas a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Astrid ya le había visto en una ocasión sin la túnica puesta, cuando el Pesadilla Monstruosa la atacó estando en llamas y se quemó él en consecuencia, pero cuando aquel día ella entró en casa de Gothi con Brusca se aseguró de que no miraran su espalda. Le había quedado marca de aquel suceso, una quemadura más que ahora extendía la de su espalda hacia el costado izquierdo. 

Continuaron por la red de túneles, en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una estancia amplia en la que hacía mucho calor y se respiraba vapor. La caverna estaba llena de pequeñas piscinas naturales con agua verdosa y burbujeante. Hipo le explicó a Astrid que parte de Isla Mema era terreno volcánico, por tanto no era de extrañar encontrarse con una caverna como aquella. Astrid asintió a su explicación con aire ausente. 

Le ayudó a encender las diferentes antorchas que Hipo instaló en su día y la estancia se iluminó lo suficiente como para que pudiera apagar sus propias mechas. Se observaron incómodos y Astrid carraspeó:

—Voy a esa piscina de ahí —señaló ella a su espalda.

—Bien, yo me quedaré aquí —murmuró él. 

El corazón le latía con fuerza, nervioso al pensar que ella se iba a desnudar también. Rezó porque no le diera por mirar. Se quitó la túnica ensangrentada que tiró al suelo sin mirarla dos veces. Sintió la bilis subir por su exófago al ver que la sangre había traspasado la tela y había restos esparcidos por su pecho. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón cuando oyó un quejido frustrado a su espalda. Hipo se sintió tentado a mirar, pero se detuvo a sí mismo.

No iba a mirarla. No. Eso estaba prohibido.

—¿Hipo? 

Hipo tragó saliva y con voz temblorosa respondió:

—¿Sí?

—¿Un poco de ayuda?

Astrid seguía dándole la espalda cuando se giró en su dirección. Tenía las manos en los cordeles que ataban su vestido, pero se habían hecho un nudo y no era capaz de desenredarlos. Con cuidado de no tocar su cuerpo, Hipo empezó a deshacer el lazo, procurando no desviar la mirada a la poca piel que había empezado a exponerse en su cuello. Sin embargo, a medida que el nudo se fue aflojando, el vestido comenzó a abrirse y vio las vendas que sujetaban su pecho, además de la extraña cicatriz que nacía en su omoplato derecho y que se extendía por toda su espalda. Nunca había visto una marca como aquella, parecían ramas de árboles, pero se giraban y deformaban de una manera totalmente antinatural.

Astrid, al darse cuenta de que el vikingo la estaba observando, se giró con brusquedad con las mejillas encendidas y las manos sujetando el vestido contra su pecho.

—Te he pedido que me ayudes a quitar esto, no que te me quedaras mirando.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó él.

Astrid se ruborizó enfurecida, pero no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con él. Su pecho tenía restos de sangre reseca, pero pudo apreciar pequeñas marcas y cicatrices extendiéndose por su cuerpo. También observó la quemadura de su costado izquierdo, aquel que ganó cuando la atacó el Pesadilla Monstruosa. Astrid se mordió el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable.

—Me vuelvo a mi lugar, perdona por mirar donde no debía —se disculpó él de nuevo, avergonzado.

Astrid frunció el ceño cuando Hipo comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si temiera que ella fuera a atacarle por la espalda. Puso los ojos en blanco y la bruja se centró en quitarse el vestido. Se quedó en ropa interior y escuchó como Hipo se quitaba los pantalones. Astrid no pudo evitarlo y le miró de reojo, pero entonces soltó un quejido que asustó al vikingo.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló él tapándose la entrepierna con el pantalón con un fuerte rubor en su cara.

—¿Qué demonios tienes en la espalda? —reclamó ella acercándose en su dirección.

El rubor de Hipo se extendió por su cuello al verla caminar solo en ropa interior. Apartó violentamente la vista al suelo y Astrid soltó un gruñido:

—¡Hipo!

El tono severo de la bruja le enfureció y apretó la tela de su pantalón con rabia. Estaba harto de tener que dar y no recibir nada a cambio.

—Puedo hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta, pero seguro que no te dará la gana responderme.

Astrid titubeó ante su reacción, pero Hipo tomó su silencio como que estaba de acuerdo con su suposición.

—¿Ves? ¡Lo que yo te decía! Lo que me haya pasado no es asunto tuyo. Ahora, si me disculpas, querría tener diez minutos de paz y lavarme tranquilo.

Hipo le dio la espalda y Astrid pudo ver con claridad las quemaduras que cubrían toda su espalda. Estaban más que cicatrizadas y habían adquirido diferentes tonalidades de rosa, carne y rojo. La piel estaba agrietada y deformada, pero se observaban perfectamente los músculos definidos de su espalda. Astrid estaba convencida de que la recuperación tenía que haber sido un infierno y se preguntó cómo demonios se había hecho aquello. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se le disipó momentáneamente cuando vio su trasero desnudo en todo su esplendor. La vista, sin lugar a dudas, era magnífica.

Hipo se sentó en el borde de la piscina, aún con su pantalón ocultando la que ahora era una vergonzosa erección, y se quitó la prótesis. Le hubiera gustado que Astrid tuviera más vergüenza que él, pero seguía sintiendo sus ojos clavados en su nuca. No tardó en sumergirse en el agua caliente y lo primero que hizo fue frotarse la cara con rudeza para quitarse los restos sangre. Continuó después con su pelo y a limpiar el resto de su cuerpo. Procuró ignorar a Astrid, aunque había desaparecido de su vista, por lo que supuso que habría vuelto a su piscina a lavarse. Obsesionado por quitarse aquel olor a muerte, continuó frotándose con esmero hasta el punto de que la piel se le enrojeció. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no la escuchó terminar de desnudarse, ni meterse en la piscina. Saltó cuando sus manos frías se posaron en su espalda y se ruborizó furiosamente al ver que lo único que le cubría era el pelo cayendo por sus pechos y en agua verdosa que llegaba hasta su torso.

—¿Estás loca o qué coño te pasa? —gritó él echándole agua—. ¡Vete a tu piscina!

—No —respondió ella con voz firme.

Hipo volvió a salpicarle agua furioso y esta vez ella respondió haciendo lo mismo. Empezaron a lucha absurda de agua hasta que Astrid gritó:

—¡Hipo! ¡Deja de portarte como un niño y escúchame!

—¡Que te jodan, Astrid! —replicó él rabioso.

Las mejillas de Astrid se encendieron, apretó los puños con tal fuerza que inconscientemente comenzó a enfriar el agua de la piscina. Hipo hizo un amago de salir de la piscina, pero Astrid le detuvo con su magia. El vikingo intentó nadar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes de su cerebro. Astrid volvió acercarse nadando y esta vez le tocó la cara.

—Quieres saber demasiadas cosas, Hipo —dijo Astrid con seriedad—, no es justo que te enfades porque no quiera revelártelo todo. La amistad no es sinónimo de complacencia.

—¿Sabes que no es justo, Astrid? Que aún creas que somos amigos cuando ni siquiera confías en mí —replicó Hipo enfadado.

—¡Claro que confío en ti! —exclamó ella ofendida—. ¿Crees que habría acudido a ti para que me ayudaras a buscar a Heather si no confiara plenamente en ti?

—¿Por qué entonces no me dijiste lo de tus padres? 

Astrid calló. Aquel era un terreno pantanoso que no quería tocar. Aún no. Le dolía demasiado.

—Pues como cuando tú no me dijiste que te ibas a casar —le recriminó ella.

—No es lo mismo —se defendió él—. Y estás evitando responder a mi pregunta.

—¡No te lo dije porque no hay nada que decir! ¡No sé nada de ellos, nunca lo he sabido y es probable que jamás lo sepa! —chilló ella furiosa.

El agua se volvió más y más fría e Hipo comenzó a tiritar. Todavía no podía moverse y temió que si el agua continuaba enfriándose a ese ritmo terminaría cogiendo una hipotermia. 

Justo lo único que le quedaba para rematar la noche.

—Astrid… —le advirtió Hipo.

—¡Jamás vendí información del aquelarre! Esa fue una mentira de Le Fey para condenarme ¡Llevaba tiempo queriéndose librar de mí!

—¡Astrid! —gritó él

—¿Qué? 

Los labios de Hipo se estaban volviendo azules y Astrid cayó en su error al darse cuenta que ella también estaba tiritando. Rompió el conjuro que paralizó a Hipo y se concentró en que el agua se calentara de nuevo. Le costó más de lo previsto, consciente de que dado su estado de nerviosismo le era complicado controlar sus poderes, pero el agua volvió a calentarse y a burbujear otra vez pasados unos segundos. Se dejó caer en el agua e Hipo respiró aliviado y feliz de volver a recuperar el calor en su cuerpo. 

—Lo siento, Hipo —dijo ella de repente.

—Es solo agua fría —comentó él quitándole importancia.

—No, me refiero a que lo siento por todo lo sucedido.

Hipo parpadeó confundido. Ya se había disculpado antes, pero aún no sabía si creerse su perdón. Estaba todavía dolido por lo sucedido esa noche y era probable que jamás olvidara lo ocurrido. 

—La cicatriz de mi espalda la causé yo —explicó Astrid de repente.

Aquella confesión le pilló desprevenido, pero no pudo evitar su curiosidad y preguntar:

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Me cayó un rayo encima —respondió ella con tono sombrío—. Estaba dispuesta a ser la bruja más joven en controlar el poder de Thor, cuando en realidad lleva muchos años de entrenamiento… pero pequé de confiada y cayó uno de mis rayos encima cuando estaba practicando. Tenía solo diez años y esta marca la llevo como recordatorio de mi arrogancia, aunque antes se me extendía hasta la cara. Le Fey decidió borrármelas cuando empecé a tener contacto con los humanos para evitar preguntas, pero nunca permitió que se me eliminaran las cicatrices de mi espalda.

El silencio volvió a inundar la caverna. Hipo observó como Astrid evitaba mirarle a los ojos, inexplicablemente abochornada por lo que acababa de relatar. Hipo había tenido miles de accidentes de niño y aunque su padre siempre le había regañado mientras curaba sus heridas, nunca había tenido motivos para sentir que su padre le hubiera despreciado precisamente por eso. Sin embargo, al parecer, su infancia había parecido una utopía en comparación a la de Astrid. Hipo carraspeó incómodo.

—El día que matamos a la Muerte Roja… —comenzó a relatar él—, Desdentao cogió de mi pierna para salvarme cuando me resbalé de la silla, pero antes de eso estuve cayendo sobre una bola fuego causada por una explosión causada por el impacto de la Muerte Roja contra el suelo. Si no hubiera sido porque él me atrapó a tiempo, habría muerto calcinado, no por la caída. Me costó casi más recuperarme de las quemaduras de la espalda que de la amputación de mi pierna, sobre todo porque se me infectó varias veces antes de que cicatrizara del todo. Como puedes observar, es un espectáculo lamentable y he perdido la sensibilidad en parte de ella, pero supongo que lo mío también fue un poco de arrogancia. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir enfrentarme a un dragón de diez toneladas y pensar que no me pasaría nada?

—Fuimos niños idiotas e irresponsables —comentó ella con una leve sonrisa.

—¿No crees que seguimos siéndolo un poco?

Ambos rieron, tímidos y un tanto violentos, pero mucho más calmados. Astrid nadó hasta él, quedándose a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente como para no incomodarle todavía más.

—Espero que puedas perdonarme por lo de esta noche —declaró ella con cierta tristeza.

Hipo tuvo que reprimir el gesto de apartar un mechón húmedo de su cara pero, en ese momento, supo que terminaría perdonándola. 

—Procura no meternos en más líos, por favor —comentó él acomodándose contra la pared de piedra de la piscina y observó la herida de su mano que hacía rato que había dejado de sangrar—. Creo que he tenido sangre y rituales para una vida entera.

Astrid se acomodó a su lado, lo cual provocó que Hipo diera un violento respingo, y sujetó su mano. Pronunció unas palabras y la herida se cerró bajo un leve destello dorado. Una fina línea rosada quedó marcada en la palma de su mano, como recordatorio permanente de lo ocurrido aquello noche.

De repente, Astrid salió de la piscina y se sentó en el borde, haciendo que Hipo apartara la vista al instante ruborizado hasta las orejas. Astrid chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—¡Madre mía, Hipo! ¡Cualquiera diría que no has visto nunca a una mujer desnuda! —se quedó un segundo pensativo—. ¿O acaso no has estado nunca con una mujer?

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo —le aseguró Hipo apartándose de su lado con los ojos clavados en el agua verdosa.

Astrid se rió a carcajadas, mientras él se planteó ahogarse a sí mismo allí mismo. Cualquier cosa para no tener que soportar la vergüenza. De repente, un fulgor se iluminó en su espalda e Hipo sintió sus manos vibrar junto una presión cálida en su muslo derecho. Se giró y observó cómo una Astrid muy desnuda estaba curando la herida que el romano le había causado antes en la pierna. El dorado fulgor que salía de sus manos iluminaba su rostro, dándole un aire sobrenatural y hermoso. Se quedó tan embobado con la imagen, que olvidó que estaban desnudos, incluso cuando Astrid terminó de hacerlo y le sonrió con aire travieso. Él, siendo el reconocido idiota que era, se la devolvió inconscientemente.

—Parece que la adrenalina de esta noche nos ha hecho olvidar ciertas heridas, pero ahora ya está arreglado —comentó Astrid apartando el pelo a su espalda, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Hipo se esforzó en no bajar la mirada a sus pechos y sintió que sus mejillas ardiendo. Astrid volvió a meterse en la piscina de un salto y se sumergió en el agua. El vikingo cruzó cómo pudo las piernas para que ella no visualizara su evidente erección. La bruja sacó la cabeza del agua y estrechó sus ojos con sospecha.

—¿Tanto te incomoda mi presencia? —su voz sonaba curiosa.

—¿Acaso no te incomoda a ti? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Sólo me molestaba el hecho de que vieras las cicatrices de mi espalda, pero como ya sabes la historia ahora me da bastante igual —explicó Astrid ladeando la cabeza.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Hipo estaba abrumado por su presencia y por lo hermosa que le parecía ella en aquella situación tan surrealistamente íntima. Le llamaba la atención cuan largo era su pelo, más de lo que las mujeres de la aldea lo llevaban, y flotaba a su alrededor como largos tentáculos rubios. Sus labios eran carnosos y rosados, aunque estaban ligeramente agrietados. Sus ojos, del color del cielo en verano, estaban dilatados, probablemente de la excitación.

Hipo luchó contra la tentación de hacerlo, de veras que lo hizo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta de su error, ya tenía la lengua metida en su boca. 

Ella recibió sus labios con gusto, casi como si estuvieran esperando a que cayera en su trampa. Aquello frustró al vikingo y continuó besándola con furia, deseoso de ahogar todos sus problemas y su enfado en la suavidad de sus labios. Astrid gimió de placer y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Hipo sintió que se quedaba sin aire al sentir sus pezones erectos contra su pecho. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no bajar sus manos más allá de sus hombros. Astrid, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su contención y le mordió el labio para provocarle, apretando su cuerpo aún más contra el suyo. Su erección estaba posada contra el vientre de la bruja y su corazón latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

Quería más.

Necesitaba más.

Hipo escondió su cara en su cuello y comenzó a succionar con agresividad, sin importarle de que la hiciera daño. La bruja sólo gimió satisfecha contra su oído. Cuando se cansó, volvió a besarla en los labios, desesperado como lo estaba ella en sentir el calor de su lengua bailar con la suya. La mano de Astrid bajó por su pecho e Hipo gozó el tacto tibio de su piel jugando con sus pezones. No obstante, la mano no tardó en bajar más y más y cuando estaba ya debajo del agua, acercándose peligrosamente a su erección, Hipo recordó algo que Heather le había dicho cuando se encontraron:

—Ella es una manipuladora, Hipo. No dudes ni por un segundo que ella utilizara tu debilidad con el vínculo para aprovecharse de ti. Nunca ha sido capaz de querer a nadie más de lo que se quiere a sí misma. 

La apartó de un empujón, dejando un hilo de saliva caer en su barbilla y luchando por recuperar el aire en sus pulmones.

—¿Por qué has parado? —preguntó Astrid evidentemente molesta.

—No está bien, no —se dijo a sí mismo—. ¡El vínculo, el estúpido vínculo!

Astrid palideció al escucharle, como si se diera cuenta de repente de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Su expresión atónita se transformó a una de frustración y enfado.

—¿Por qué me has besado? ¡Dijimos que nada de besos!

—¡Pero si me lo has devuelto! —se defendió él indignado—. Y tú parecías dispuesta a ir más allá.

—¿Cómo quieres que no vaya más allá cuando estamos como los Dioses nos trajeron al mundo y te pones a comerme la boca como si nada? —chilló ella irritada.

—¿Por qué me gritas? ¡Tú tienes tanta culpa como yo en esto! —gritó él furioso.

—¡Cállate, Hipo! —exclamó ella saliendo de la piscina. 

Hipo volvió a ruborizarse furiosamente al verla completamente desnuda. Antes de apartar la vista, avistó que las cicatrices de su espalda bajaban por sus nalgas hasta sus muslos. Realmente parecía un ser de otro mundo, casi como una valkiria. 

—¿En serio vas apartar la vista ahora? —dijo Astrid con exasperación—. Los humanos sois estúpidos.

—¡Mira quién fue hablar! ¡La bruja que está cero atraída por los humanos pero que no duda en flirtear con cualquiera o besar e intentar acostarse con uno en cuando se le ofrece la oportunidad! —manifestó él enfadado dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —interrogó Astrid con voz amenazante.

—¡Lo que has oído! 

Hipo no se esperó que la bruja fuera a tirarse de nuevo a la piscina y menos que se abalanzara sobre él. Evidentemente, ella era mucho más fuerte que él, más estando enfadada, pero él se resistió como pudo. Se revolvieron en el agua, hasta que Astrid consiguió acorralarlo contra una pared de piedra sujetándolo del cuello. La bruja no apretó su mano contra sus vías respiratorias ni usó su magia, pero a Hipo le sorprendió ver que sus ojos mostraban algo que él nunca había visto en ello: dolor.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te he besado? ¡Porque a mí esta mierda también me afecta! ¡No puedo controlarlo por mucho que quiera! —se quejó ella—. Las otras veces inicié yo el beso y no te resististe, ¿cómo esperas entonces que lo haga yo cuando eres tú el que lo inicia? No… ya ni siquiera me siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti. Me he vuelto débil y estúpida por culpa de este vínculo. Y tú no es que ayudes en esta historia.

—¿Cómo que no… ayudo? —preguntó él en voz de hilo.

Astrid le soltó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—No soy ciega, Hipo.

Hipo tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que Astrid le estaba parafraseando. Es lo que le dijo a ella la noche en la que su padre le anunció que debía casarse. Se ruborizó furiosamente y sacudió la cabeza alterado. Le parecía increíble que la bruja se riera de él en un momento como aquel. Probablemente, pensó, el ritual de antes o el vínculo le habían afectado gravemente en la cabeza.

—No sabes lo que dices, Astrid —dijo él con desdén—. Está claro de que yo no soy tu tipo.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora eres experto en saber quién debe gustarme o no?

—Alguien como… tú —intentó explicar señalándola—, no… no se juntan con chicos como yo. 

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Te refieres a las brujas? —Astrid frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—No —se apresuró a responder él, rojo como un tomate—, eres… eres demasiado guapa y atractiva para alguien como yo. Las mujeres como tú se juntan con hombres como el que estabas en la fiesta.

Astrid parpadeó un par de veces confundida. ¿Se había golpeado Hipo en la cabeza y ella no se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué mosca le había picado para que dijera semejante gilipollez? 

—¿Estás hablando de Eret? ¿Crees que los hombres como él son mi tipo? —Astrid se escandalizaba de solo pensarlo.

—Admítelo Astrid, si no fuera por el vínculo ni me habrías mirado dos veces —insistió él con una sonrisa triste—. No estoy molesto, en serio, entiendo que todo la atracción física hacia mi persona viene dada por este vínculo mágico y...

—¡Freyja, Hipo! ¡Cállate de una vez! —le interrumpió Astrid asombrada—. ¿Tan poco amor propio tienes que realmente no eres capaz de apreciar lo atractivo que resultas para los demás? ¿Has visto a tus pretendientas esta noche? ¡No te quitaban el ojo de encima! ¡Hasta Heather te encuentra atractivo!

Hipo estaba demasiado nervioso y avergonzado para contradecirla, pero estaba convencido de que si le estaba diciendo eso era para hacerle sentir mejor, no por otra cosa. Astrid suspiró resignada y, sorpresivamente, volvió a pegar su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Hipo tembló cuando la bruja cogió de sus mejillas y acercó su rostro al suyo para besarle. Se redujo simplemente a posar sus labios contra los suyos, de una forma tan delicada y tan dulce que el vikingo no supo reaccionar bien y antes de que pudiera corresponderla, ella se apartó, aunque no apartó las manos de su cara.

—Eres un idiota —declaró la bruja con una leve sonrisa.

—Astrid, yo…

—Creeme Hipo, ni todos los vínculos del mundo podrían forzarme a besar a alguien que realmente no quisiera besar —confesó ella.

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? —cuestionó él sin entender, llevando sus manos a las suyas.

—Porque no te he tratado nada bien y no voy a tolerar que estés hundiéndote en la autocompasión, no te pega en absoluto y no es nada atractivo —se quejó ella.

Hipo terminó apartando las manos de la bruja de su rostro, ya que el vínculo le estaba abrumando a tal punto que su cara estaba abrasando. Sin embargo, le gustaba sentir sus manos inusualmente tibias contra su piel. 

—Gracias, Astrid.

—De nada, verás como cuando cortemos el vínculo todo volverá a ser como antes —le dijo la bruja sonriente y soltó sus manos—. ¿Cómo soléis decir los humanos? ¡Ah sí! Para eso están los amigos.

Amigos que se besan, pensó él. Amigos peligrosamente atraídos el uno hacia la otra con riesgo de estrechar un vínculo mágico que no comprendían del todo. A medida que iban pasando más tiempo juntos, más difícil resultaba controlarse, pero ellos se engañaban a sí mismos pensando que lo tenían todo bajo control. Pretendían ignorar la necesidad que tenían estar cerca el uno de la otra y los evidentes síntomas que estaba afectando a su cordura: el cambio de actitud de ella hacia él, las miradas que él le lanzaba cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta, la evidente atracción física que los volvía descuidados y, desde hacía poco, sentir la magia cada vez que se tocaban. Era adictivo, enfermizo y rozaba lo obsesivo. Hipo sabía que cada vez iba a ser más difícil controlarse, más estando solos. Tenía las esperanzas puestas de que Astrid llevaría la voz cantante y pondría más límites que él, pero era más bien lo contrario: Astrid estaba cada vez más dispuesta en cruzar los límites que ella misma había dibujado y si seguía así, Hipo no tardaría en seguirla. 

Estaba cansado.

Cansado de seguir las normas.

Cansado de todo.

Deseaba dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida.

Astrid le golpeó en el brazo con fuerza e Hipo gritó sorprendido, aturdido porque la bruja le sacara tan repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—Eso es por ser un autocompasivo de mierda que piensa que no es guapo.

Y, seguido, le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Y eso es por todo lo demás —concluyó con una sonrisa radiante.

Hipo tragó saliva.

Tal vez se dejara llevar antes de lo que pensaba.

Xx.

Astrid había conseguido quitar una parte de la sangre de sus ropas con su magia, pero el conjuro no le había dado el resultado que a ella le hubiera gustado. Nunca se le habían dado bien las tareas domésticas, aún menos en la cocina. Gothi lo había atestiguado en sus propias carnes y le estaba absolutamente prohibido cocinar nada a menos que estuviera vigilada por la propia anciana. Los hechizos relacionados con la limpieza siempre le habían parecido un desperdicio de magia y se había acostumbrado a lavar a mano toda su ropa desde niña. Sin embargo, su experiencia le dictaminó que si no encontraba un hechizo lo bastante eficaz como para lavar la sangre entremezclada con el barro, no había salvación posible para su ropa.

Brusca iba a matarla.

Volvió a vestirse resignada, deseosa de ponerse ropa limpia tan pronto llegara a su casa y acostarse, ya que le pesaban los ojos. Debían de quedar un par de horas para al amanecer y Astrid no tenía la intención de levantarse más tarde del mediodía a menos que hubiera una emergencia. Regresaron por el sendero de la caverna en silencio, aunque Hipo se mostraba notablemente nervioso.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bruja con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sí, es solo que… voy a tener que colarme en casa por la ventana y temo que mi padre esté esperándome allí —respondió él con amargura—. Ya no es solo por el estado de mi túnica, es que no tengo energías para discutir con él ahora.

—¿Y si vas a la herrería? —sugirió ella.

—Tarde o temprano se enterará de que estoy allí, aunque allí al menos podría cambiarme de ropa —murmuró él con expresión preocupada.

Astrid sabía que no debía siquiera pensarlo, pero no le gustaba verle tan angustiado y dado su estado era probable que Hipo tuviera otro ataque de ansiedad si confrontaba con su padre esa noche.

—¿Y si vienes a mi casa?

—¿Perdón? —Hipo abrió muchos los ojos, convencido de que la había entendido mal.

—Gothi nunca sube a mi cuarto y actúa como si no existiera —explicó Astrid—. Si no hacemos mucho ruido, ni siquiera se dará cuenta.

—No creo que sea muy buena idea, Astrid.

Le molestó su rechazo más de lo que debía. No es que el ofrecimiento fuera una oferta para que se acostara con ella, pero ella entendía sus razones. 

—Como veas —replicó molesta.

Continuaron caminando hasta la salida en silencio, pero Desdentao no pareció notar nada extraño cuando se despertó al escuchar sus pasos. Astrid montó al dragón y abrazó a Hipo por la espalda. La bruja no podía sentir sus quemaduras dado el grosor de la tela de terciopelo, pero no se había fijado hasta ahora que podía apreciarse levemente su cicatriz por encima del dobladillo del cuello. Apretó los puños para ignorar sus ansias de acariciar aquel trozo de piel rosada violácea, pero no pudo borrar de su cabeza la imagen de su espalda desnuda. 

Astrid había actuado casi sin pensar en la caverna. No supo si había sido del estrés de aquella noche, su evidente atracción hacia él, la visión de su magnífico trasero desnudo o los sentimientos encontrados que Hipo causaban en ella en general, pero necesitaba que el vikingo admitiera lo que ella no se atrevía a aceptar en voz alta. Para Astrid, ponerle nervioso era mucho más fácil y cantó victoria cuando él había comenzado a devorar su boca tras caer en sus provocaciones. 

No quería admitir que cuando le besaba se olvidaba de todo. Por unos segundos, ella dejaba de ser Astrid la bruja y él el Orgullo de Isla Mema. No había ni vínculo, ni dragones, ni magia, ni aquelarres. 

Solo estaban ellos dos. Nada más.

Sin embargo, Astrid no deseaba que ningún tipo de relación que condicionara sus planes. No iba a abandonar el deseo de toda una vida ni por un hombre ni por nadie. Astrid había vivido toda su vida sin apellido, sin identidad y sin nadie que realmente la quisiera. Necesitaba conocer la verdad de su pasado y no podía quedarse únicamente con lo que Le Fey le había confesado en la noche previa al juicio que la condenaría a muerte, cuando estaba encerrada en una fría celda y había recibido la visita inesperada de su reina:

—Nunca tuviste una familia, Astrid, te encontré abandonada en una barcaza en mitad del mar y te crié como si fueras mi hija. Estúpida desagradecida, te lo he dado todo y así me lo agradeces.

Astrid llevaba tiempo sin creerse las mentiras de Le Fey y sabía que esa era la mejor forma para hacerla daño. No había ninguna ley que prohibiera que las brujas buscaran a sus familias, pero nunca estuvo bien visto. Astrid siempre había sido diferente a sus hermanas, desde que pudo hablar preguntaba absolutamente todo y era curiosa por naturaleza. Lo que al principio parecía un comportamiento típico en una niña tan pequeña, se convirtió en un acto que irritaba especialmente a las brujas más mayores. Astrid no supo lo que era una madre hasta que una vez, cuando ella tendría unos cuatro años, la bruja que tenía asignada como niñera la llevó a una aldea para hacer unos recados y vio a un niño de su edad en brazos de una mujer. Astrid preguntó a la bruja si podía hacer lo mismo con ella también y la bruja, impaciente por terminar y volver a casa, le espetó sin mirarla:

—No soy tu madre, Astrid, así que deja de pedirme chorradas.

Astrid tardó un tiempo en comprender lo que significaba tener una madre, pero continuó observando a los humanos y preguntando a las demás sobre su madre. Las demás brujas se alteraban cada vez que la pequeña Astrid sacaba el tema y siempre respondían con evasivas e incluso castigándola sin poder salir a jugar con las demás niñas del aquelarre. No obstante, aquello no calmó la determinación de Astrid y, finalmente, aquella actitud obstinada llegó a los oídos de Le Fey. Por aquel entonces, Astrid había tratado muy poco con la reina y llegó a teorizar que quizás ella fuera su madre. Una mañana, justo antes de irse a dormir, una bruja llamada Hilda, quién oficialmente había sido asignada como su tutora, la llevó a los aposentos de Le Fey. La bruja, rubia, regordeta y de expresión afable, estaba visiblemente nerviosa y le aconsejó a la niña que no abriera la boca a menos que se le ordenara. Astrid, quién acababa de cumplir cinco años, no entendía a qué venía tanto dramatismo ¡Por fin iba a ver a la reina en persona! Sabía que eso era un auténtico honor y sería la envidia del resto de las niñas.

Hilda no tuvo que tocar a la puerta cuando llegaron, Le Fey sabía perfectamente que estaban allí y abrió la puerta con su magia. Hilda le dio un apretón a la mano de la niña antes de empujarla a que entrara y le prometió que estaría allí esperándola. Astrid frunció el ceño al ver su rostro contraído y las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, pero la pequeña bruja sabía que Hilda era demasiado sensible, por lo que no le dio más importancia de la que se merecía.

Los aposentos de Le Fey eran lujosos y barrocos en comparación a los sobrios dormitorios en los que vivían el resto de las brujas del aquelarre. Astrid vagó su mirada, curiosa como era siempre, por la estancia, maravillada por las coloridas telas de seda que decoraban el techo de piedra o las suaves alfombras que cubrían el suelo. Observó los extraños cristales que colgaban del techo y los fascinantes objetos que Le Fey coleccionaba: figuras de animales en oro y piedras preciosas, jarrones con hermosos estampados que contaban historias, joyas… Su mirada se posó en la enorme cama deshecha y Astrid dio un respingo al ver a un hombre desnudo dormido sobre su estómago. La niña no estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres, muchos menos en las cuevas donde ellas vivían, y sentía cierto pavor hacia ellos. Sin embargo, nada en aquella habitación le inspiraba tanto terror como la mujer que se encontraba al fondo de la estancia, sentada frente a un tocador con un enorme espejo.

Le Fey era una mujer alta, imponente y muy hermosa. Su cabello era rojo y el color de sus ojos le recordaba al de la nieve sucia. Vestía una túnica abierta con una tela que brillaba a la luz de las velas y la niña se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada debajo, dejando sus pechos llenos al aire. Astrid se sintió terriblemente intimidada cuando la reina posó la mirada en ella, con aire aburrido y con cierto desprecio. 

—Acércate, niña —le ordenó.

Le Fey percibió enseguida el recelo de Astrid en moverse, por lo que dio un chasquido con los dedos y una fuerza invisible empujó los pies de la niña hasta ella. La detuvo junto al tocador y Le Fey le agarró de la barbilla para observarla bien. Astrid, casi sin pensarlo, se apartó de una sacudida y se ganó una bofetada de la reina, quién chasqueó la lengua irritada.

—Tan obstinada y tan rebelde, mira que eres tonta.

El labio de Astrid se había abierto y estaba sangrando. La niña reprimió las lágrimas de dolor, aunque Le Fey le sujetó la cara con tanta fuerza que se escaparon un par. Le Fey sonrió maliciosamente.

—No eres más que una niña estúpida y llorona, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás. Llamando a mamá una y otra vez. ¿Pues sabes qué, Astrid? Las niñas como tú no merecen una madre, porque son tontas y desobedientes. Pero como te quiero y eres mía, voy hacerte un favor y voy enseñarte lo que toda madre enseña a sus hijas cuando se portan mal.

Aquella no sería su última paliza. Le Fey se aseguraría de ello hasta que Astrid dejara de hacer preguntas. A medida que fue creciendo, Astrid se volvió más y más reservada, hasta tal punto que le había cogido pánico a hablar más de la cuenta. Dijera lo que dijese, Le Fey se acaba enterando siempre y la llamaba a sus aposentos antes de irse a la cama para darle una lección de buenas noches, siempre con la excusa de que la quería y era suya. Hilda siempre la esperaba fuera de los aposentos de la reina y siempre la curaba en silencio a la vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas. Una vez que entendió que Le Fey ya la llamaba por llamar por puro sadismo, Astrid decidió que nunca más le daría el placer de verla llorar. Al darse cuenta de esto, Le Fey fue aún más severa con sus castigos, pero nunca consiguió sacarle una sola lágrima. 

La tontería de Le Fey continuó durante un par de años hasta que se aburrió de ella. Para entonces, Astrid ya no había vuelto a preguntar sobre su madre ni nada que tuviera que ver con su familia. Tenía varias cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, aunque la más destacable era la que tenía sobre su ceja izquierda, cuando Le Fey decidió comprobar si su daga estaba lo bastante afilada como para cortar la carne. Astrid, consciente de las triquiñuelas mentales de la reina, convenció a Hilda para que le enseñara el arte de la mente. Quería que Le Fey se tragara su mentira, que pensara que estaba sometida a ella y que su obediencia era absoluta. Aprendió a esconder sus pensamientos rebeldes y curiosos bajo llave en un rincón de su mente, lejos de las narices cotillas de Le Fey. 

No obstante, Astrid se esforzó en contentarla. Era ambiciosa y quería posición y poder dentro del aquelarre. Sabía que si se ganaba la confianza de la reina, estaría más cerca de la verdad de su pasado. Por eso no dudo en cortarle el dedo a Heather, ni en ser una general modélica y fría digna para Le Fey. La reina estaba satisfecha en lo que Astrid se había convertido y ésta, a pesar de su odio y desprecio hacia ella, no podía evitar sentirse aliviada y honrada de haber conseguido que sintiera un mínimo de orgullo por ella.

Hasta que la pilló.

Y la muy hija de perra estaba predispuesta a matarla, hasta que decidió que sería más divertido vincularla con un humano. 

Astrid se apretó aún más contra Hipo. El vikingo movió ligeramente la cabeza, observándola de reojo, y aunque no dijo nada, Astrid sabía que el vikingo podía sentir su inquietud. No supo si fue un gesto consciente o no, pero Hipo le dio un apretón suave en su mano antes de inclinarse para torcer hacia la aldea. 

La música seguía resonando desde el Gran Salón cuando aterrizaron cerca de la herrería. No había ni un alma en la calle, aunque en algunas casas se apreciaban velas encendidas de algunos ciudadanos que ya se estaban preparando para irse a dormir tras celebrar uno de los mejores Festivales del Deshielo que se recordaban hasta la fecha. Astrid e Hipo bajaron de Desdentao en silencio y caminaron de puntillas hasta la herrería. Las luces estaban apagadas y no escucharon los ronquidos de Bocón, así que entraron sin miedo a la fragua. Sin embargo, unos ruidos en la zona de trabajo de Hipo los alertaron y se detuvieron donde estaban. Astrid reconoció el sonido de una respiraciones aceleradas y le pareció escuchar los gemidos de una voz que le resultaba muy familiar. Hipo ya se había girado de vuelta a la salida, pero Astrid no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó sigilosa y asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del estudio.

Brusca tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, mientras Mocoso tenía la cara oculta en su cuello a la vez que la penetraba con rudeza. Astrid se apartó al instante escandalizada y corrió a la salida, donde Hipo la esperaba expectante de saber qué había visto.

—Creo que no quieres saberlo —respondió ella en un susurro—, pero te recomiendo que mañana limpies bien el lugar. 

Hipo suspiró cansado, como si aquello no fuera la primera vez que sucedía. De repente, escucharon unas voces acercarse a la herrería y tuvieron que marcharse. Montaron sobre Desdentao y bajaron por el desfiladero. Desdentao se situó en un saliente del acantilado e Hipo gimió frustrado, sin saber qué hacer. Astrid, leyéndole sus pensamientos, volvió a preguntárselo:

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir a mi casa?

Sí.

No.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para tener que buscar un lugar para esconderse. Era seguro que no se dormiría, pero tenía la certeza de que su padre no iría a registrar la habitación de la extranjera de la aldea a menos que estuviera totalmente seguro de que estaría allí. Además, si él intentaba dormir en el suelo, las probabilidades de que sucediera algo entre ellos eran remotas.

—Está bien, vamos a tu casa.

Al vikingo no le pasó por alto el gruñido del Furia Nocturna.

Sabía que era una mala idea.

Xx.

La habitación de Astrid no era muy grande, pero era una estancia cálida con un fuerte aroma a hierbas medicinales, probablemente para ocultar el olor a pescado. Habían entrado por la ventana del tejado, pese a que Astrid estaba segura de que Gothi todavía no había vuelto a casa, pero no quería arriesgarse a que nadie los viera entrar juntos. Desdentao, consciente de que no pegaría ojo si se quedaba allí, les anunció que se iría a dormir a algún rincón escondido de los alrededores. Hipo le suplicó que se quedara, pero el dragón no dio su cola a torcer.

No quería saber nada más de brujas ni de humanos por esa noche y no quería tener nada que ver con las malas decisiones del vikingo.

Hipo entró en la habitación de Astrid resignado. La bruja había comenzado a encender varias velas e Hipo observó con curiosidad el pequeño dormitorio. Tenía un escritorio ordenado, lleno de hierbas, especias y boles de barro a un extremo del cuarto y una cama perfectamente hecha justo debajo de la ventana. Una pila de libros estaban acumulados sobre una vieja silla y tenía varios cordeles sujetos a las paredes del techo en forma de bóveda, donde tenía su última colada colgada. No había nada sobrenatural en aquella habitación, lo cual no supo si le hacía sentir más aliviado o más inquieto. 

Astrid se movía por aquella habitación con gracia e Hipo estaba casi convencido de que la bruja no necesitaría luz para encontrar lo que necesitaba. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Astrid comenzó a desvestirse e Hipo tragó saliva cuando la bruja volvió a pedirle que le ayudara a deshacer el nudo que él mismo había hecho hacía solo un momento. Sin embargo, para su enorme alivio, la bruja se puso el camisón para quitarse de seguido la ropa interior. Observó a Hipo un momento y bajó rápidamente al piso inferior. El vikingo la escuchó caminar descalza y mover algo, pero finalmente subió con un montón de ropa cargada en sus brazos.

—Esto lleva un tiempo por aquí, creo que perteneció a algún paciente que estuvo aquí antes de venir yo, pero están limpios.

Astrid le dio una túnica amarilla que había sido de algún vikingo más corpulento que él, al igual que el pantalón, pero Hipo agradeció sentir la tela áspera y limpia contra su piel. La bruja cogió su túnica destrozada y la escondió junto a su vestido debajo de la ropa que tenía acumulada para la siguiente colada. 

—Puedo lavar yo mi ropa, ¿sabes? —le comentó Hipo.

—No voy a lavar tu ropa —señaló ella—, voy a quemarla tan pronto me sea posible. No podemos dejar ningún rastro. 

—Creo que no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme con todo este tema del… —le costaba pronunciar “asesinato”, aún le parecía demasiado fuerte decirlo en voz alta.

—No tienes que dármelas, tengo que cubrir mi deuda de sangre contigo —comentó ella al verle dudar—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, la verdad es que no mucho.

—Conviene que comas algo antes de tomar la poción del sueño —le recordó ella con el ceño fruncido y sorprendió tocándole la frente—. Has vomitado dos veces hoy, no me quiero arriesgar a que la poción sea contraproducente para ti. 

—¿Tienes poción aquí? —preguntó Hipo esperanzado.

—La que tenías que haber venido a buscarla hace dos días —le recordó Astrid cruzándose de brazos—, pero con todo el asunto de Heather y los pacientes de los últimos días se me olvidó recordártelo.

—No tengo mucha hambre, Astrid —insistió él—. No sé si mi estómago está para tolerar muchos trotes ahora mismo.

—Te prepararé un té entonces. 

—No hace falta, de verdad, no quiero molestar…

Pero Astrid ya había salido de su cuarto. Hipo se tumbó en la cama de Astrid y observó las vigas envejecidas que sujetaba el techo de madera. Respiró profundamente, aliviado de tener unos minutos de soledad y tranquilidad tras aquella pesadilla de noche. Hacía ya rato que no le temblaban las manos, aunque notaba ahora los estragos del ataque de ansiedad en el reconocible dolor detrás del ojo derecho. Mañana amanecería con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con ganas de tirarse por el primer barranco con el que se topara. 

Cerró los ojos y, sorpresivamente, no tardó en quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, lo que empezó siendo un sueño incoherente en el que él era un niño y jugaba con Desdentao, se transformó rápidamente en una pesadilla en el que volvía a reproducirse el ritual de Hela. Se repetía la misma escena, la misma conversación y volvió a sentir el dolor del filo invisible cortando su mano. Aunque no fue hasta que se reprodujo la imagen de los tres ojos carmesí observándole con intimidante atención cuando consiguió despertarse. El vikingo sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca y jadeaba en busca de aire para sus pulmones. Afortunadamente, su estómago ya no tenía nada más que echar, pero sudaba sudor frío y estaba esforzándose en borrar aquella imagen tan terrible de su mente para evitar otro ataque de ansiedad.

Su sueño no debía haber durado mucho, ya que Astrid no había vuelto a subir a la habitación. No obstante, cuando dejó de escuchar la sangre bombear en sus oídos, oyó unas voces que le dejaron paralizado.

—¿Estás segura de que no te has cruzado con él en toda la noche, Astrid? —preguntó Estoico el Vasto con tono de recelo.

—Jefe, por tercera vez, no sé dónde está Hipo —respondió Astrid impaciente—, la última vez que le vi estaba yendo hacia los establos. ¿Está convencido de que Hipo no se habrá ido volando? Si Desdentao no está en su establo entonces es probable que se haya marchado de la isla.

—Quería descartar todas las opciones, es muy extraño que haya decidido irse sin más y las patrullas no han visto a ningún Furia Nocturna sobrevolar las islas vecinas.

—Pero usted mismo me ha dicho que le han visto salir de los establos volando —señaló Astrid.

—Sí, en efecto.

Un silencio grave inundó el piso inferior. Hipo había apoyado la oreja contra el suelo, con un nudo en la garganta, las manos temblando de nuevo y sin comprender por qué demonios su padre estaba allí interrogando a Astrid. 

—Jefe, ¿por qué no me dice la verdadera razón por la que está aquí?

Estoico carraspeó incómodo, probablemente avergonzado por la situación.

—¿Se esconde mi hijo aquí, Astrid?

Hipo sintió la furia subir por su cuerpo, aunque sabía que no podía molestarse por la suposición de su padre al ser real. No obstante, para Astrid era humillante que el Jefe de la aldea se planteara siquiera que su hijo se escondiera en su casa. Se estaba cuestionando su reputación y su honor, aunque al parecer Estoico había venido solo, por lo que estaba llevando toda aquella situación con la mayor discreción posible, probablemente para protegerlos si se diera el caso de un acto deshonroso entre ellos.

—No, Jefe, Hipo no está aquí. 

Astrid lo había dicho con tal convencimiento que el propio Hipo se habría tragado la mentira, pero aquello no despejó las dudas de su padre.

—No habrá repercusiones, Astrid. Nadie lo sabrá.

—Jefe, no sé con quién se piensa que está hablando, pero yo no soy esas estúpidas pretendientas con las que quiere casar a su hijo —tanto Hipo y Estoico se quedaron atónitos por la respuesta de la bruja—. Soy una mujer de honor, responsable e hija de unas buenas personas. No tengo dinero ni dote, pero no soy tan imbécil como para acostarme con el hijo del Jefe de la aldea que me ha acogido como una más y correr el riesgo a dañar mi reputación. No sé quién empezó el rumor de un posible romance entre nosotros, pero Hipo y yo estamos lejos de ser algo más que amigos. Mi prioridad es trabajar, aprender de Gothi y valerme por mi misma, señor. Por tanto, presuma de la inteligencia y la amabilidad por la que es usted reconocido, y deje de ofenderme y cuestionarme como a una cualquiera.

El discurso, formado con medias verdades, de Astrid había sido tan firme y claro que el propio Estoico el Vasto se quedó sin palabras con las que replicar. No obstante, tanto Hipo como Astrid esperaban una reacción severa por la impertinencia de la bruja, pero Estoico se redujo a sentarse sobre una de las pequeñas banquetas de Gothi y dio un largo suspiro agotado.

—Quiero que aceptes mis más humildes disculpas, Astrid —terminó diciendo Estoico—. Esta situación ha llegado hasta tal punto que ya me espero cualquier cosa.

La voz de su padre sonaba desesperada, casi al borde del llanto. Al parecer, esa noche también se estaba haciendo muy larga. Hipo se sintió tan culpable que estuvo tentado a bajar y contarle a su padre toda la verdad. Estaba convencido de que entendería toda la situación. Menos la parte del vínculo, la magia y de que Astrid era una bruja. 

No. Contarle la verdad a su padre sería un auténtico desastre. 

No obstante, Astrid reaccionó de una forma que impresionó a los dos vikingos:

—¿Queréis un té? 

Xx.

Lo último que Astrid esperaba esa noche era ejercer de oyente de las frustraciones del Jefe de Isla Mema. La bruja se había relacionado más bien poco con el padre de Hipo y tan pronto le escuchó subir a su casa, Astrid pensó que le iba a dar un infarto allí mismo. Estoico tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y la barba la tenía totalmente despeinada, parecía más mayor de lo que realmente era. En ese momento, cuando vio al descomunal hombre frente a su puerta con su casco posado en su brazo, la bruja pensó que les había pillado y había ido hasta su casa para arrastrarla a la hoguera más cercana. No obstante, al darse cuenta de que venía solo y la saludaba tan educadamente, Astrid se apartó para dejarle pasar. Astrid procuró no mostrar nerviosismo, ya que mientras Estoico no subiera a su cuarto, todo iría bien, aunque no sabía si tendría la energía suficiente para embrujar un hombre de su talla si se diera el caso. 

Pese a que la razón por la que se había presentado en su casa era en parte real, Astrid se ofendió ante el planteamiento del Jefe en que Hipo estuviera allí con ella porque eran amantes. Se aferró firme a su mentira y, aliviada de que el Jefe se la hubiera tragado, estaba segura de que Estoico terminaría marchándose muy pronto. Pero al verle disculparse tan sinceramente y tan desesperado, Astrid consideró que invitarle a irse no era la mejor de las ideas, más teniendo en cuenta de que aquel hombre realmente estaba angustiado por su hijo. Invitó al Jefe a un té, quién aceptó sorprendido, y en menos que canta un gallo empezó a desahogarse con ella.

No le dio muchos detalles sobre lo sucedido aquella noche ni lo que había hablado con los otros jefes y el Consejo, pero Estoico mostró una gran preocupación por el estado de su hijo.

—Hasta hace pocos meses no dormía apenas, no come bien y desde hace un tiempo está siempre enfadado y distante. Sé que esto es culpa mía por todo el asunto del matrimonio concertado, pero no esperaba que reaccionara así hoy…

—¿No pensáis que Hipo carga con... demasiado? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

—¿Demasiado? Yo creo que carga con las responsabilidad que cualquier heredero de una tribu debe cargar —remarcó él.

—Y lo hace de forma excepcional —señaló ella antes de dar un sorbo a su té.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Es mi hijo! —reclamó él con orgullo.

—Hasta los mejores hijos tienen sus límites, Jefe —comentó Astrid—. Hipo no es usted.

Estoico frunció el ceño, extrañado por las palabras de la muchacha, quién sonreía levemente para que entendiera que su intención estaba lejos de ofenderle.

—Por supuesto que no es como yo, no quiero eso en absoluto.

—Entonces no pretenda esperar que su hijo esté conforme con absolutamente todo lo que usted o el Consejo le proponga —recalcó Astrid con voz severa—. Jefe, ha hecho que su hijo se entreviste con una niña para casarse. ¿Comprende lo doloroso que ha podido ser eso para él? 

—Sí, asumo todo la responsabilidad de ese suceso, Mikail, el padre de Lena, me había jurado que su hija mayor tenía dieciséis —Estoico dio un puñetazo contra la mesa, sobresaltando a la bruja—, pero Hipo podía haber venido directamente a hablar conmigo y no salir por patas dejándome solo ante los jefes y el Consejo. 

Astrid reconoció la expresión de dolor de Hipo en el rostro de su padre. Le fascinaba lo diferentes e iguales que eran al mismo tiempo. Compartían pequeños gestos inconscientes, como el morderse las uñas cuando se quedaban pensativos o la misma pequeña arruga que se dibujaba en el puente de la nariz cuando no estaban de acuerdo con algo. 

—¿Cree que Hipo expondría su disgusto delante de todos? Si ha salido corriendo ha sido precisamente para no discutir con usted.

Estoico sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos con aire reflexivo.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello?

—Jefe, su hijo y usted no son precisamente silenciosos cuando discuten. 

Estoico arrugó el gesto, consciente de que a Astrid no le faltaba razón. Se frotó los ojos y suspiró cansado.

—¡Es tan cabezota! No niego que en el pasado hayamos tenido una relación complicada, pero si él me escuchara más no estaríamos en esta situación —insistió Estoico.

—¿Si Hipo le hubiera escuchado habría evitado que se casara forzosamente con una desconocida?

Estoico abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por la indiscrección de su comentario. No obstante, se vio obligado a responder:

—No.

—¿En algún momento en los últimos meses, más allá de su oposición a un matrimonio concertado, su hijo ha hecho algo que le haya dado la sensación de que no quiera asumir sus responsabilidades como heredero? —continuó Astrid.

La expresión de rabia de Estoico fue transformándose a una de angustia a medida que hacía memoria. Astrid sabía de sobra la respuesta que iba a darle.

—No.

Astrid no dijo nada más. Dio otro sorbo de su té y observó incómoda cómo el Jefe se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

—Quiero lo mejor para Hipo, pase lo que pase.

—Creo que nadie duda de eso, señor —respondió Astrid con una sonrisa triste.

Estoico se levantó del asiento y se colocó el casco. Astrid hizo lo mismo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su aspecto estaba lejos de ser adecuado para estar en la misma estancia que el Jefe de Isla Mema. Se ruborizó levemente.

—Creo que también tengo que disculparme contigo por no haberte hecho mucho caso estos meses. ¿Cómo te vas adaptando a Isla Mema?

—Todo bien, señor, aquí todo el mundo es muy amable e Hipo se ha encargado de que sepa todo sobre sus costumbres, ya que difieren un poco con las de mi isla. Agradezco enormemente la oportunidad que me han dado —dijo Astrid un poco azorada.

Estoico asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensativo.

—Perdóname, Astrid, pero no consigo recordar de qué isla eres ni tu apellido.

Astrid palideció. No lo sabía, por supuesto, cuando Astrid llegó a Isla Mema lo primero que hizo después de robar ropa de los humanos, fue investigar cómo podía infiltrarse en la aldea sin generar demasiadas preguntas. Tan pronto vio a Gothi, supo que podía encajar como su ayudante y no fue nada difícil hechizar a Estoico y al resto de la aldea para que la aceptaran con gusto para el puesto. Se había ahorrado la parte de responder preguntas absurdas sobre su origen, su isla, su apellido o el nombre de sus padres. Cuando Hipo la forzó a romper el hechizo, el recuerdo de la llegada y la presentación de Astrid se mantuvo en sus mentes, pero perdieron rápidamente el interés en ella. No obstante, cuando empezaron a circular los rumores en torno a que su hijo podría haberse enamorado de la extranjera que trabaja con Gothi, Estoico empezó hacerse preguntas. ¿Quién era aquella chica y de dónde había salido? 

—Ya se lo dije cuando nos conocimos, señor. Vivía en una isla muy cerca del continente, está a un par de semanas en barco…

—¡Oh! ¿Puede ser la Isla de Beren? 

—¡Sí! ¡Esa! —respondió Astrid sin tener pajorera idea de dónde demonios estaba dicho isla.

—Entonces debes conocer bien al jefe Bardo y a su hija.

Astrid sonrió nerviosa. No, no les conocía de nada.

—Solo de vista, señor.

—Tenemos previsto recibir su visita en los próximos meses, te mantendré al tanto. Estoy seguro de que te hará feliz ver caras conocidas —el Jefe sonrió con amabilidad—. No debe ser nada fácil para alguien tan joven estar tan lejos de casa, ¿cómo decías que se apellidaban tus padres?

Astrid no esperó más. Dio dos grandes zancadas hacia el Jefe y tocó su frente con los dedos, borrando su memoria al instante. El Jefe dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se llevó la mano a la cabeza confundido. Astrid le cogió del brazo, para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un pequeño mareo, Jefe, creo que debe ir a casa y descansar. Verá como Hipo regresa mañana a casa sano y salvo.

—Creo que tienes razón, la verdad es que está siendo una noche muy larga.

¡Qué le iba a contar a ella! El Jefe soltó su agarre y dio una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Astrid.

—No hay que darlas, señor.

—Me gustaría que este encuentro quedara entre nosotros —dijo Estoico en voz baja—. No es conveniente alimentar los rumores y creo que Hipo se enfadará si se entera de que he sospechado de un posible romance entre vosotros.

—Solo si usted no le dice nada a Gothi. Creo que no soportará que su ayudante esté envuelta en un no-escándalo.

—¿Tú crees? Gothi te tiene demasiado bien considerada. No se queja apenas de ti, dice que eres un poco impertinente y tozuda, pero no te considera mala ayudante en absoluto.

Astrid soltó una carcajada, convencida de que el Jefe le estaba tomando el pelo, pero su expresión seria hizo que la bruja frunciera el ceño.

—¿Es en serio?

—La gente de la aldea está muy agradecida con lo que hiciste durante la epidemia, Astrid. Sé que tienes muy buena relación con Brusca Thornston, pero te animo a que te abras más y te relaciones, ¿Hipo todavía no te ha asignado un dragón?

—No, creo que todavía no estoy lista, señor —respondió Astrid azorada.

—Espero verte sobre uno pronto, son unas criaturas fascinantes —el Jefe abrió la puerta—. Buenas noches, Astrid.

—Descanse, jefe —respondió ella inclinando la cabeza.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Astrid cayó sobre sus rodillas. Por favor Freyja, pensó, permite que acabe esta noche del demonio ya. Escuchó los pasos de Hipo descender la escalera. Uno normal y otro metálico. Astrid se giró y vio que se había sentado en los escalones y tenía la vista clavada en la puerta.

—¿Has estado escuchando la conversación? —preguntó Astrid acercándose a él.

—Sí, incluso la parte en la que le borraste la memoria también —señaló él con indiferencia.

—Hipo, lo siento, pero…

—No, no, tranquila, entiendo por qué lo has hecho, es sólo que…

—¿Qué?

—Mi padre nunca se abre así conmigo —respondió con tristeza—. Y tú has sido capaz de exponer todos mis problemas sin inmutarte.

—No quería ser indiscreta, lo siento, pero no podía quedarme callada.

—Eres libre de tener tus opiniones, pero por favor, la próxima vez resérvatelas —le pidió él tranquilo, sin levantar la voz, pero la bruja sabía que estaba molesto.

—¿Acaso no es injusto que te fuercen a un matrimonio con alguien que apenas conoces? —preguntó ella indignada.

—Él ya sabe mi opinión, pero no necesita que nadie externo a nuestra familia se la recuerde. Solo le añades más y más presión y mi padre, al igual que yo, también tiene sus límites —le reprendió Hipo sin perder la calma—. Sé que lo has hecho para ayudarme, pero por favor, en lo que concierne a mi familia y a mi futuro, agradecería que no volvieras a entrometerte más.

—Él sólo quería desahogarse, Hipo.

—Pues procura que no vuelva hacerlo contigo —le pidió él con frialdad—. Recuerda Astrid, cuando rompamos el vínculo nuestras vidas tomarán caminos distintos. Tú te irás y para ti Isla Mema será un recuerdo. Pero mi vida continuará aquí, Astrid, por tanto tengo que seguir llevándola como buenamente puedo. Por tanto, cualquier cosa relacionada con el asunto del matrimonio es mi decisión y me gustaría que lo respetaras.

—Pero… ¿creía que no ibas hacerlo? Te dije que no podías casarte sin romper el vínculo antes —dije Astrid preocupada.

—No tengo muchas opciones, Astrid —suspiró Hipo resignado—. Nos jugamos demasiado y veo que solo hago daño a mi padre revelándome como lo he hecho hoy. Tenemos que romper el vínculo como sea.

Astrid apretó los puños, molesta por su actitud, pero Hipo volvió a subir las escaleras sin querer decir nada más sobre el asunto. La bruja no entendía la obsesión del vikingo por querer sacrificar su propia felicidad para contentar a los demás. Le parecía enfermizo y propio de alguien que carecía del suficiente carácter como para revelarse, cosa que Hipo estaba lejos de serlo. Pero Hipo quería a su padre y amaba su hogar, estaba claro que haría lo que fuese por el bien de su pueblo, aunque ello conllevara sacrificar su propia felicidad. 

No le extrañaba en absoluto que Hipo sufriera esos ataques de ansiedad. Su conflicto interno debía ser terrible.

Ella conocía bien lo que era intentar cumplir expectativas imposibles.

Astrid subió de nuevo a su cuarto con un té caliente y el frasco de la poción del sueño de Hipo. Se lo encontró recostado en el suelo en un extremo del cuarto, el más alejado de su cama. Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces ahí tumbado?

—¿Buscar una buena postura? —replicó él con sarcasmo.

—No seas idiota y métete en la cama —le regañó ella.

—¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú? —preguntó el vikingo extrañado.

—¿Dónde va a ser? En mi cama también —respondió ella impaciente.

—¿Estás loca? No voy a dormir contigo.

—Nos hemos bañado juntos hoy, creo que compartir cama es lo último que ha de preocuparte —insistió ella.

Hipo se quedó un momento pensativo. 

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Como prefieras —dijo ella molesta y le dio de malas maneras el té y la poción—. Bébete esto. 

Hipo obedeció sin rechistar mientras Astrid le daba una de las pocas mantas que tenía. Una parte de ella le hubiera gustado que Hipo hubiera aceptado que durmiera con ella solo por estar más caliente en la cama, pero su gozo había quedado en un pozo. Esa noche no dormiría bien solo por el frío que iba a pasar. Astrid le dio un saco lleno de pienso para los Terribles Terrores de Gothi para que lo utilizara como almohada y le dejó acomodarse mientras ella se metía en la cama. Apagó las velas con su magia y la oscuridad inundó su cuarto. Astrid se hizo un ovillo entre sus mantas mientras se arrinconaba contra la pared, como ella solía tener costumbre. Escuchó a Hipo moverse con cuidado, seguramente para no molestarla, buscando una postura cómoda en el suelo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo despierta, pero oyó a Gothi llegar y andar en el piso inferior. Astrid sabía que la anciana no subiría, pero por si acaso había puesto el cerrojo de madera en su puerta para no correr riesgos de visitas inesperadas. Gothi no tardó en acostarse y el silencio volvió a reinar en la casa. Hipo hacía rato que no se movía y por su respiración acompasada supo que la poción había surtido efecto. 

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó de repente a Hipo hablar en sueños. Al principio, no le dio mucha importancia, además que no entendía ninguno de sus murmullos, pero al cabo de un rato, cuando empezó a removerse por el suelo, Astrid se preocupó. Se levantó y encendió una vela para acercarse al vikingo. Su rostro estaba contraído y se le había acelerado la respiración. Parecía estar sufriendo una pesadilla. Astrid tanteó su rostro sudoroso y le sacudió para despertarle, pero Hipo siguió agitándose en su pesadilla. 

—Mierda —murmuró ella.

Era muy complicado despertar a alguien cuando estaba en la fase más profunda del sueño y se había tomado la poción. Se requería de un conocimiento amplio de magia medicinal para despertar al sujeto y esa rama de la magia no era su punto más fuerte. Sabía curar heridas y cicatrizarlas, además de preparar pócimas medicinales básicas, pero no consiguió recordar un hechizo que despertara a nadie de la poción del sueño. Hipo empezó a gimotear, claramente sufriendo porque era incapaz de despertarse. Astrid le sacudió con más fuerza, temerosa de que la pesadilla fuese lo bastante horrible como para hacerle gritar. 

—Hipo, por favor, despiértate —susurró ella desesperada.

Astrid podía sentir el miedo en su pecho. Se sintió enormemente frustrada e inútil, ¿por qué nunca estudió medicina? Siempre le había obsesionado ser la mejor luchando y había desatendido el resto de ramas de la magia. Entonces, una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza:

Utilizar el vínculo.

Era una locura muy arriesgada. El vínculo causaba que sus almas estuvieran unidas con un nudo difícil de desatar, por lo que adentrarse en la mente de Hipo a través de ese lazo era asumir el riesgo de estrecharlo aún más. Astrid dudó por un segundo. Si lo hacía, ¿quién sabía lo que pasaría después? Le dolía verle sufrir así, ¿pero tal vez podía simplemente silenciar sus cuerdas vocales durante toda la noche? Hace unos meses habría hecho eso sin dudarlo: fácil, rápido y eficaz para ella. 

Pero ahora…

Hipo soltó un gemido de dolor.

No. No era justo hacerle sufrir de aquella manera tan cruel.

Astrid se tumbó a su lado para acunar su rostro entre sus manos. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos a causa de su barba incipiente. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos. Cogió aire sonoramente, como si estuviera a punto de sumergirse en el agua y entró en su mente.

Oscuridad.

Eso es lo que se encontró al principio.

Y, de repente, un torrente de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza: Un niño pasó corriendo felizmente a su lado por el bosque con una espada de madera en la mano y un casco de vikingo que le quedaba demasiado grande. Una casa bien puesta donde ese mismo niño, algo más mayor y con aire taciturno, escuchando la bronca que su padre le estaba echando. El niño, a punto de entrar en la pubertad, siendo amedrentado por otros niños de la aldea mientras los adultos hacían la vista gorda. Fogonazos de dragones atacando Isla Mema hasta que vio cómo aquel niño, ahora adolescente, disparaba a un Furia Nocturna. 

El inicio de aquella singular y prohibida amistad. 

La primera vez que volaron juntos. Su primer encontronazo con la Muerte Roja. El discurso del joven vikingo delante del Pesadilla Nocturna bajo la mirada incrédula de su padre y la aldea. El rostro de dolor del vikingo cuando su padre dictaminó que él ya no era su hijo. El muchacho solitario observando cómo unos barcos se alejaban con su mejor amigo hacia una muerte segura. Su determinación en convencer a sus abusones para que le ayudaran a rescatar al Furia Nocturna y a toda la aldea. El enfrentamiento contra aquel dragón descomunal. La caída, el fuego y el intenso olor a azufre.

Y después oscuridad otra vez.

Más imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. Astrid sintió como el cerebro le retumbaba. Tenía que encontrar la consciencia de Hipo y le estaba costando horrores concentrarse por la intensa bruma de recuerdos. Por una cuestión de intimidad, cerró su mente a los dolorosos recuerdos de su recuperación de las heridas y se concentró en encontrarle a él. Las imágenes comenzaron a pasar más y más rápido, mareándola en el proceso, pero extendió su brazo hasta que consiguió alcanzarle.

—¡Te pillé! —dijo ella con triunfo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una escenario que reconoció al instante. El círculo mágico y Hela estudiándolos con sus tres ojos carmesí. Tenía cogido el brazo de Hipo, quién no apartaba la vista aterrado por la imagen de aquel ser monstruoso. Astrid tardó en reaccionar más de la cuenta, paralizada por tener que ver a esa cosa por segunda vez esa misma noche.

—¡Hipo! —exclamó ella— ¡No es más que una pesadilla!

Hipo se giró lentamente en su dirección, confundido de verla ahí.

—¿Astrid?

—No es más que un sueño, Hipo. ¡Tienes que despertarte ahora! —le suplicó ella.

—No… no puedo —balbuceó él.

Hela giró su cuerpo hasta situarse frente a ellos. Astrid se tapó la nariz y la boca al oler la peste a putrefacción que le daban unas ganas insanas de vomitar. Hipo estaba paralizado por el miedo y Astrid temió lo peor cuando el monstruo abrió su enorme boca. Habían restos humanos entre sus dientes. Contuvo la respiración y sujetó la cara de Hipo para que la mirara.

—No es más que un sueño, ella no es real.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que no vendrá a por nosotros?

—Por esto.

Y sin más dilación le dio una bofetada. 

Los dos abrieron los ojos violentamente y Astrid tapó la boca de un Hipo aterrorizado. Encendió de nuevo la vela con su magia y el vikingo se relajó al ver que estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Astrid y que estaban solos. Cuando se cercioró de que el vikingo no iba a gritar apartó su mano de su boca.

—¿Qué… ha pasado? —preguntó él confundido.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y no podía despertarte —le explicó Astrid—. He tenido que entrar en tu sueño para alcanzarte.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —Hipo se tocó la mejilla que no tenía rastros de la bofetada que Astrid le acababa de dar en el sueño.

—He tenido que usar el vínculo, si no me habría sido imposible hacerlo —contestó Astrid un poco azorada—. La poción del sueño es útil, pero traicionera si acostumbras a tener pesadillas. Desafortunadamente, está fuera de mi desconocimiento la elaboración de pociones que ayuden a dormir y bloqueen las pesadillas. Lo siento, no he supuesto que sufrieras pesadillas.

—No.... gracias —respondió él pasando la mano por su pelo—. Me siento un poco imbécil, la verdad.

—No tiene nada de malo tener pesadillas, hasta las brujas y los dragones las tienen —señaló la bruja con simpatía.

Hipo sacudió los hombros, claramente no consolado por sus palabras. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y Astrid escuchó un leve chasquido en su columna. Astrid imitó su gesto y sintió un escalofrío, aunque sorpresivamente no sintió su dolor.

—Deberías dormir en la cama, te estás destrozando la espalda aquí tumbado y el frío del suelo no te hará ningún bien —sugirió ella.

—No voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo de tu propia habitación —replicó él con una leve sonrisa mientras intentaba estirar su espalda.

—Hay sitio de sobra en mi cama para los dos —comentó ella incorporándose y ofreciéndole su mano—. No voy a comerte, puedes estar tranquilo, realmente estoy cansada como para dejarme llevar siquiera por el vínculo. Y quién sabe, quizás el hecho de que duermas con alguien aleja las pesadillas.

En otras circunstancias, Hipo le habría dicho que no, pero su espalda llevaba quejándose desde hacía rato y no le importaría tener cierta tregua por una vez. Aceptó su mano y la bruja le ayudó a levantarse. Astrid no mostraba signos de sentir su dolor y se extrañó. ¿No se suponía que el vínculo provocaba que ambos sintieran el dolor del uno y de la otra? Astrid se tumbó junto a la pared e Hipo, dubitativo, se sentó al borde del otro extremo para quitarse la prótesis y tumbarse. Su espalda volvió a dar un chasquido y él siseó de dolor. 

—Creo que tienes una contractura —dijo Astrid a su espalda—. Es bastante habitual cuando acumulas mucha tensión.

—Lo sé, no es la primera vez que me pasa —comentó él—. Mañana hablaré con Gothi para que me dé un masaje.

—Ah, bien —respondió ella e Hipo le pareció leer cierta decepción en su voz, pero supuso que fue su propia imaginación.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Las primeras luces del amanecer se empezaron a atisbar por la ventana. Los ojos le pesaban, aunque una parte de su cerebro le demandaba que se mantuviera despierto, ya que le daba miedo volver al punto en el que Astrid había conseguido despertarle de la pesadilla. Intentó ocupar su mente con otros asuntos más ligeros, pero no le venía nada que no fuera relacionado con lo ocurrido esa noche. Había decepcionado a su padre otra vez delante de toda la aldea, había matado a una persona y había visto a la Diosa de la Muerte devorando un alma.

Aunque había avistado a Astrid desnuda y se habían besado.

Otra vez.

Tal vez hubiera podido agarrarse a ese recuerdo de no ser por la erección que se le generaba al solo recordar la curva de su redondo trasero. Avergonzado, intentó poner su mente en blanco para apartar esa gloriosa imagen de su mente. 

Hipo no sabía si Astrid se había quedado dormida o no, pero no se había movido desde que se habían metido en la cama. Hipo se puso boca arriba con cuidado, temeroso de rozar su cuerpo con el de ella, y giró la cabeza. Observó en aquella leve oscuridad cómo su cabellera rubia se extendía por almohada y que estaba acurrucada contra la pared. 

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó ella de repente.

La bruja se giró en su dirección, aunque el vikingo no apreció bien la expresión de su rostro.

—No, tengo miedo a dormirme.

No supo por qué, pero sintió que la bruja sonreía en la oscuridad.

—¿Irónico, no? Siempre te quejas de tu insomnio y ahora que puedes dormirte no quieres.

—¿No lo sabías? Soy la ironía personificada. 

Astrid rió bajito e Hipo sonrió. Le gustaba escucharla reír, siempre parecía más relajada cuando lo hacía.

—Astrid.

—¿Sí?

—¿No te duele la espalda?

Astrid se quedó un segundo pensativa.

—La verdad es que no —respondió ella dubitativa.

—¿No se supone que el vínculo debería afectarnos en ese sentido?

—Nunca he vivido nada como esto, pero creo que no estamos en el punto en el que nos afecten todavía las afecciones que generan nuestros propios cuerpos y mentes —conjeturó Astrid.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es todo una suposición, pero cuando has sufrido un ataque de ansiedad a mí no me ha afectado a ese mismo nivel. Mi teoría es que viene causado por tu propia mente y nuestro vínculo no es tan estrecho como para que nos afecte hasta ese punto. Lo mismo pasa con tu espalda, es una lesión generada por la tensión de tu propio cuerpo.

—Sin embargo, cuando te atacó el Pesadilla Nocturna o cuando te cortaste con los restos de aquel vaso cuando lo de Brenna…

—Son heridas causadas por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros, por lo que ahí el vínculo sí que nos afecta. Mira, pellízcame en el brazo —Astrid extendió su brazo hacia él e Hipo pellizcó suavemente su piel, entonces sintió una punción en el mismo lugar en su propio brazo—. El vínculo está pensado para que sintamos el dolor que nos causamos el uno hacia la otra. Si yo te mato, yo también muero.  

—Entonces hay algo que no entiendo —comentó Hipo desconcertado—. Cuando estabas luchando contra el cazador de brujas, te echó algo encima que no conseguí ver. Tu gritaste y te quedaste inmóvil en el suelo, pero…

—No sentiste nada —acabó ella por él—. Creo que se debe a que tú no eres una bruja, por tanto el agua bendita no te afecta.

—¿Agua bendita?

—Es un supuesto líquido sagrado que los cristianos usan contra los males paganos —respondió ella con sarna—, pero en realidad es un agua maldita por brujas para brujas. Cuando te lo echan es como si te echaran cera caliente y entrara a través de los poros de la piel, paralizándote por completo durante un tiempo. Es de las pocas que literalmente nos puede quemar.

—¿Qué bruja haría eso contra su especie?

—Muchas, las hay de muchos tipos y con naturalezas diferentes. No todas tienes por qué pertenecer a un Aquelarre o creer en los mismos dioses —le explicó Astrid—. Hay muchas brujas en el sur que odian a las que adoran a Freyja simplemente por no creer en el mismo Dios. Pasa lo mismo con los humanos.

—Nunca hemos tenido conflictos religiosos en el Archipiélago —replicó Hipo extrañado.

—Eso es porque los romanos todavía no saben que estáis aquí —concluyó ella con voz sombría.

Hipo tragó saliva. Solo había visto un romano en su vida y no podía decirse que su relación hubiera empezado con buen pie. Una pregunta más se generó en su cabeza:

—¿Qué hay del libro ese que buscaba Heather?

—¿El grimorio? No lo sé, son objetos mágicos muy poderosos que emanan magia —aclaró Astrid—. Me habría dado cuenta de haber uno aquí.

—¿Crees que hay alguien que quiera ocultarlo bajo algún conjuro para que no lo encuentren? —preguntó el vikingo preocupado.

—Todo puede ser, pero si Le Fey está buscando un grimorio aquí, tenemos que encontrarlo nosotros antes.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua a su lado y se removió contra el colchón. Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo frío.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú siempre tienes frío.

—Ya bueno, disculpa por no ser una hoguera andate como tú —se quejó ella tocó su pie descalzo con los suyos helados.

—¡Joder Astrid! ¡Estate quieta que estás más fría que el hielo! —exclamó él apartándose, aunque tuvo que hacer malabares para no caerse de la cama.

Astrid rió en voz baja y metió sus manos debajo de su camiseta. Hipo reaccionó dando un bote por la impresión de sus manos heladas contra su piel caliente.

—No sé cómo lo haces, pero es fascinante lo calentito que eres —Astrid quitó las manos de su estómago, pero acercó su cuerpo contra el suyo—. Si no te molesta, creo que voy a quedarme aquí pegada. 

—¿Para helarme yo de frío? 

—Mi cama, mis normas —se defendió ella—. No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

No era como si Astrid se hubiera abrazado a él ni nada por el estilo, pero su cuerpo estaba rozando contra el suyo e Hipo podía notar sus pechos pegados contra su brazo. No obstante, no se sentía nervioso. Es más, no se había sentido más tranquilo en toda la noche. Era como si la bruja estuviera ejerciendo un hechizo sobre él y le hubiera dado el valor para preguntarle sobre aquello que todavía le carcomía por dentro:

—Astrid respecto al asunto de tus padres…

Esperó a que la bruja reaccionara violentamente y que le tirara de la cama de una patada, pero se dio cuenta de que Astrid ya se encontraba profundamente dormida. Hipo suspiró resignado, tendría que buscar otro momento para sacar el tema. De alguna forma, pensó que podría ayudarla, quizás pudiera investigar en los registros de familias que se guardaban en los Archivos, aunque no sabía siquiera por dónde empezar. Era probable que Astrid no estuviera dispuesta a hablar así como así. Hipo cerró los ojos y respiró el aroma que desprendía su pelo del color del sol.

Pino. Tierra. Y un ligero toque a lavanda.

Con ese olor se durmió y esta vez soñó con algo que no recordaría hasta mucho más adelante.

Un libro.

Una joven muy bella de cabello oscuro.

Y un hombre vestido con una capa hecha de escamas de Furia Nocturna.

Xx.

  
  



	12. La colada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hipo y Astrid deben retomar sus vidas, pero no va ser tan fácil como piensan.

No supo el porqué, pero lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que podía acostumbrarse a despertarse junto a Astrid todas las mañanas.

Por supuesto, estaba más dormido que despierto cuando lo pensó, pero realmente le gustaba la visión de tenerla acurrucada a su lado, con las piernas enlazadas a las suyas, su cabello dorado extendido por toda la almohada y su rostro tranquilo y dormido contra su pecho. Cuando su mente adormilada consiguió despejarse por fin, casi entró en pánico.

¿Cómo demonios habían terminado dormidos así?

Un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro e, ignorando su erección mañanera que le dolía más de lo habitual, intentó deslizarse fuera de la cama para que ella no se despertara. Astrid gruñó en sueños, pero no se inmutó cuando Hipo consiguió sacar una pierna. Escurrió su cuerpo hacia fuera e intentó apartarla con cuidado de su pecho, pero Astrid se removió molesta y se pegó aún más a él. Habiendo sacado ya la mitad de su cuerpo y al carecer de pie en el que apoyarse, Hipo perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la cama. Astrid se despertó por la repentina falta de calor y por el quejido de Hipo golpeándose contra el suelo. La bruja sintió un leve dolor en su trasero y en su codo y miró al vikingo con cara de pocos amigos:

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Nada —respondió él malhumorado—. Quería levantarme sin tener que despertarte.

Hipo siseó de dolor al incorporarse cuando su espalda crujió y Astrid salió de la cama para ayudarle a levantarse. Palpó su espalda con cuidado mientras Hipo se colocaba la prótesis y ahogó un grito de dolor cuando Astrid presionó contra su omóplato izquierdo.

—Lo tienes muy cogido —observó ella preocupada—. Necesitas guardar reposo y que te lo traten.

—No —le interrumpió él—. No tengo tiempo, tengo que volver a casa antes de que mi padre mande otra partida de búsqueda y solucionar todo el embrollo de ayer con las pretendientas —suspiró cansado—. Me espero un día largo y siento que no he descansado nada. Lo poco que he dormido me lo he pasado soñando con cosas que ahora ni siquiera recuerdo.

Dijese lo que dijese, Astrid no iba a poder cambiarle de opinión. Era una maldito cabezota, no podía evitarlo. Cogió de su camisón con intención de quitárselo, alarmando a Hipo:

—¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que sigo aquí?

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

—De verdad, los humanos sois demasiado pudorosos —puso sus brazos en jarras, impaciente—. ¿Puedes irte ya entonces? Debe ser casi mediodía y es probable que me trague una buena bronca de Gothi por levantarme tan tarde.

—¿Y cómo pretendes que salga de aquí, lista? —preguntó Hipo de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por la ventana?

Hipo palideció al escuchar su respuesta. ¿Cómo iba a bajar por la ventana si la casa de Gothi se encontraba al menos a varios metros del suelo? Astrid chasqueó la lengua, irritada al darse cuenta de su problema, y se puso en pie sobre la cama para asomarse por la ventana.

—¡Ey tú! ¡Acércate un momento! —llamó ella a alguien.

Hipo entró en pánico por un instante al pensar de que Astrid estuviera llamando a otra persona, pero volvió a meterse dentro con un Terrible Terror tembloroso en sus brazos. Astrid se dirigió al dragón:

—¿Sabes quién es él? —preguntó Astrid señalando a Hipo.

— _S-sí, es el humano del Furia N-Nocturna_  —balbuceó el pequeño dragón.

Hipo se levantó de la cama preocupado por el nerviosismo del dragón. Astrid lo había cogido entre sus brazos con delicadeza, pero el Terrible Terror había olido la magia de aquella mujer aparentemente humana y estaba convencido de que iba a morir a manos de ese ser. Hipo sorprendió a Astrid cogiendo al dragón de sus brazos y acunarlo entre los suyos. El dragón, agradecido por el calor del humano, se relajó casi al instante y la bruja no pudo evitar la punzada de envidia en su pecho, aunque no logró saber si fue por la envidia del talento de Hipo con los dragones o que el Terrible Terror estuviera acomodado en sus brazos. Prefirió quedarse con la primera opción.

—¿Podrías hacernos un favor? —preguntó Hipo acariciando su lomo—. ¿Te importaría buscar al Furia Nocturna y decirle de mi parte que necesito que venga aquí? A cambio te daré un salmón, ¿qué te parece?

— _V-vale_  —respondió el dragoncito y, con la ayuda de Hipo, salió por la ventana para encontrar a Desdentao.

Un incómodo silencio reinó entre ellos. Escucharon cómo Gothi se movía con lentitud por el piso inferior. Astrid sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó:

—¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Realmente necesito cambiarme, tengo que hacer la colada y se me va hacer muy tarde.

—Cl-claro —tartamudeó él ruborizado.

Astrid se quitó el camisón tan pronto Hipo clavó la vista en la pared. El vikingo escuchó cómo la bruja se movía desnuda por su cuarto buscando vendas limpias para sujetar sus pechos y la tela de su túnica deslizarse por su pálida piel.

—Ya puedes mirar —dijo Astrid mientras recogía la cesta de la colada.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó él, ignorando lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido granate y con el pelo recogido en una trenza descuidada que caía por su espalda.

—Ya te lo he dicho, yo también tengo responsabilidades, Hipo —señaló ella—. Además, Desdentao no tardará en venir.

Astrid parecía estar tan tranquila y de buen humor que Hipo no pudo evitar enfadarse.

—¿En serio vas hacer como si lo de anoche nunca hubiera ocurrido?

Aquella pregunta desconcertó a Astrid, pero apreció el miedo en sus ojos. Estaba claro que Hipo no olvidaría tan fácilmente lo ocurrido en el Festival del Deshielo, pero debían seguir hacia adelante, por el bien de los dos.

—No sé de dónde te has sacado esa idea de la cabeza, pero si quieres que rompamos el vínculo tendrás que pensar que tal vez lo de anoche no ha sido más que el principio —dijo Astrid con delicadeza—. No voy a decir que no te preocupes, porque lo harás igual, pero te aseguro que no estás sólo en esto.

Había puesto su mano en el hombro del vikingo y éste podía sentir el cosquilleo del vínculo. Sacudió la cabeza, consciente de que ponerse nervioso ahora no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Debía esforzarse, en medida de lo posible, a continuar con su vida. Aunque la mujer que tenía delante se lo complicara, por muy predispuesta que estuviera en ayudarle. De repente, Astrid le dio un puñetazo en el brazo e Hipo ahogó un grito sorprendido mientras se lo masajeaba dolorido. La bruja sonrió.

—Cambia esa cara y piensa que todo puede ser mucho peor.

—¿Cómo puede ser mucho peor? —preguntó él confundido.

—Podrías haber perdido la otra pierna o haber muerto —respondió ella sacudiendo los hombros.

Hipo parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

—Eres terrible cuando pretendes ser optimista. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Astrid hizo un amago de intentar golpearle otra vez e Hipo se protegió el brazo. Astrid asintió satisfecha y cogió la cesta con la ropa.

—Hazme un favor y no te metas en líos —dijo Astrid procurando no reírse.

—Podría decirte exactamente lo mismo —replicó con él con sarcasmo, aunque no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Astrid carraspeó incómoda y se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación sin ni siquiera despedirse. Hipo se sentó en la cama a esperar a Desdentao y se preguntó si habrían sido imaginaciones suyas el suave rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de la bruja.

Xx.

—¿Dónde demonios te metiste ayer?

Brusca tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y el cabello recogido en una trenza desastrosa, dando que el pelo lo tenía totalmente rizado por las trenzas que le había peinado Astrid el día anterior. La bruja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada tan pronto se encontró con ella en el riachuelo donde las mujeres de la aldea acostumbraban hacer la colada.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Brusca arrodillándose a su lado y echando su ropa al agua.

—Estaba cansada y me fui pronto a casa —mintió Astrid sin dejar de lavar—. Ya te dije que las fiestas no son lo mío. Demasiada gente y ruido.

—¿Y qué pasó con esa tal Heather?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Astrid molesta por tener que recordarla.

—¿Seguro que no te fuiste con ella a pasártelo bien mientras me dejaste sola con un grupo insoportable de tíos?

Astrid tuvo que morderse la lengua para no cuestionar sus formas de pasárselo bien con ese grupo insoportable de tíos. Le parecía indignante que la acusara de haberla abandonado cuando la había pillado acostándose con Mocoso hacía pocas horas en la herrería.

—¿Por qué iba a irme con Heather, Brusca?

—¿Acaso no erais amigas íntimas en tu isla?

—¿Y qué si lo fue? Esto no es una competición para ver quién es más o menos amiga mía, Brusca —soltó Astrid enfadada—. Además, Heather y yo no nos llevamos bien desde hace años.

Brusca alzó las cejas sorprendida por su declaración, pero Astrid parecía más enfocada en quitar las manchas de un chaleco de Gothi. Estaba frotando la tela con tanto esmero y tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a rasgar la tela.

—¿Por qué vino ayer entonces si no fue para verte?

—¡A saber! Heather anda siempre buscando una manera para llamar la atención, si vino ayer no fue más que para fastidiarme —le aseguró ella sabiendo que eso, en parte, era verdad.

—Tenía pinta de ser un poco mala perra —comentó Brusca con cautela.

—¿Sólo un poco? —preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa maléfica en sus labios.

Brusca y ella rieron mientras continuaron con sus tareas. Al cabo de un rato, estando a punto de terminar, una mujer muy embarazada se acercó al riachuelo arrastrando un pesado cesto de ropa. Astrid reconoció enseguida a Faye Haugsen, la madre de Brenna y, casi sin pensarlo, se levantó a ayudarla.

—N-no es ne-necesario —replicó la mujer antes de quedarse sin habla al reconocer a la joven que había ido a socorrerla.

—Déjame llevarlo —insistió Astrid cogiendo la pesada cesta y llamó a su amiga que las observaba desde la orilla—. ¡Brusca! Ayúdala, ¿quieres?

Brusca obedeció y se acercó a la mujer, quien tenía dificultades para andar dado su avanzado estado de embarazo. A Astrid le llamó la atención lo grande que lucía su tripa para lo pequeña y demacrada que se veía Faye. La vikinga ayudó a la mujer a acomodarse en una roca mientras que Astrid se arrodillaba a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bruja.

—Sí, sí, disculpad, es muy difícil andar así, y más cargando con algo —se excusó Faye posando la mano en su tripa—. Podéis volver a lo vuestro, chicas, me arreglo bien desde aquí.

Brusca miró a Astrid, expectante por saber cuál sería su siguiente paso. Era fácil adivinarlo. La bruja cogió un montón de ropa del cesto y lo tiró al agua. La madre de Brenna parecía muy apurada e intentó detenerla, pero Astrid detuvo sus súplicas.

—¿Tienes jabón?

—De verdad, dejámelo a mí, me pagan por lavar esta ropa —dijo Faye angustiada.

—¿Qué descorazonado contrata a una mujer a punto de salir de cuentas para lavar su ropa? —reclamó Astrid furiosa— No puedes trabajar en tu estado.

—Necesito el dinero, lo siento, de verdad os lo digo, no os preocupéis.

Lágrimas silenciosas caían en el rostro delgado de aquella mujer y el corazón de Astrid se encogió en un puño. ¿Cuántas bocas debía alimentar aquella pobre mujer? Astrid recordaba al menos a tres niños en el funeral de Brenna y, con un cuarto en camino, estaba segura de que los ingresos que entraban en casa de esa familia no eran suficientes.

—Yo lo haré por ti —dijo Astrid con seriedad.

—Pero no… no puedo pagarte —reclamó la Faye.

—No quiero que lo hagas, tu salud y la de tu bebé es lo único que importa —concluyó Astrid—. ¿Sabes que puedes hacer mientras tanto? Descansar, son órdenes de la sanadora, así que límpiate esas lágrimas y aprovecha para dar una cabezada.

Faye terminó cediendo ante sus exigencias, incapaz de pronunciar palabras de agradecimiento suficientes. Brusca la ayudó a levantarse y la acercó hasta un tronco de árbol, alejado de la orilla, en el que pudo sentarse más cómodamente y se quedó dormida enseguida. Astrid ya había comenzado a limpiar cuando la vikinga volvió para ayudarla.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo Astrid.

—Tú tampoco —reclamó Brusca sin mirarla—. Pero deberías andarte con cuidado, Faye Haugsen trabaja para la matriarca de los Gormdsen.

—¿Kaira Gormdsen? —procuró confirmar Astrid.

—La misma —señaló Brusca—. ¿La conoces?

Astrid recordó a aquella anciana de rasgos finos con el rostro cubierto por una capa de sudor. La anciana había estado delirando por la fiebre, confundiéndola por alguien que Astrid entendió que había sido una amiga de la infancia. En aquel momento, Astrid había pensado que quizás, solo quizás, Kaira Gormdsen la estaba confundiendo con su madre, pero desechó la idea tan pronto se dio cuenta que sujetarse a la confusión delirante de una enferma era como agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo, por lo que desechó la idea rápidamente por miedo a ilusionarse demasiado. Además, Kaira Gormdsen era una anciana y Astrid no tenía indicios de que sus padres hubieran residido en Isla Mema.

En realidad, Astrid no tenía ninguna pista de nada.

Pero aquella era otra historia.

—La atendí hará como un mes por unas fiebres —respondió Astrid sin querer entrar en detalles—. Su hija, como siempre, fue muy agradable.

—¡Ugh! Ingrid Gormdsen es una arpía, además de una rácana —se quejó Brusca con amargura—. Mi madre suele hacerle arreglos a su ropa y siempre intenta buscar alguna imperfección para pagarle menos. ¡La muy perra!

Entre las dos consiguieron terminar la colada poco antes de la hora de comer. Guardaron la ropa de los Gormdsen en el cesto y se la acercaron a Faye, quién tenía la mirada perdida en su abultada tripa. Astrid no pudo evitar palpar el vientre y respiró aliviada cuando sintió el movimiento ahí dentro.

—Está día sí y día también moviéndose —dijo Faye con una sonrisa triste—. A Brenna le fascinaba que hubiera un bebé aquí dentro. Era muy pequeña para hablar, pero se pasaba el día toqueteando la barriga, como si supiera que había alguien ahí dentro.

La voz de la mujer se había roto y volvió a echarse a llorar. Ambas jóvenes se intercambiaron las miradas, no muy seguras de qué hacer. ¿Cómo consolar a una madre que había perdido a su hija? No existía alivio para ese dolor y Astrid no quería ni pensar lo terrible que había tenido que ser para esa mujer perder a su bebé más pequeña estando embarazada de otro. El sentimiento de culpa se transformó en una desagradable opresión en el pecho de Astrid. Podía haber hecho mucho más por la pequeña cuando había enfermado, su magia la habría salvado si se hubiera decidido a usarla, pero le obsesionaba la idea de que la descubrieran.

Sin embargo, no dudó en usarla para matar al viejo Gormdsen y había arriesgado no solo su seguridad sino la de Hipo también.

Había sido una imbécil.

Una fuerte náusea dominó a Astrid y respiró hondo para no perder la compostura. Brusca ayudó a Faye a levantarse, mientras que la bruja hizo malabares para llevar su cesto y el de la mujer. Faye insistió en llevar la ropa, pero Astrid se negó:

—Vuelve a casa y descansa, yo se lo llevaré a los Gormdsen.

—Pero…

—Tienes los pies hinchados y debes tener la espalda reventada —insistió Astrid preocupada—. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

Faye se ruborizó y Brusca le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la bruja. Entonces cayó que quizás se estaba pasando de indiscreta y estaba humillando a la pobre mujer. Astrid chasqueó la lengua frustrada. ¿Cómo iba a comer bien si estaba obligada a trabajar a un mes de salir de cuentas? Brusca se ofreció a acompañar a Faye a casa, mientras que Astrid cogió el camino hacia casa de los Gormdsen, preguntándose por qué una madre embarazada debía pasar hambre por alimentar a sus hijos mientras que otros preferían contratar mano de obra barata, sin importarles el bienestar de los demás.

Sin lugar a dudas, no importaba si se era bruja, humano o dragón, siempre había alguien dispuesto a pisotear al más débil. Y Astrid estaba muy harta.

Muy, pero que muy harta.

Xx.

Estoico no estaba en casa cuando Hipo entró, no sin esfuerzo, por la ventana de su habitación con Desdentao. Aunque supuso un enorme alivio para él, dado que podía cambiarse a su ropa de siempre evitándose preguntas incómodas cómo por qué llevaba una túnica con un color tan terrible y que encima le quedaba grande. Sin embargo, su ansiedad se fue acrecentando después de comer y su padre no había aparecido por casa. Hipo no deseaba salir a buscarle para evitarse un encontronazo con algún miembro del Consejo, sus pretendientas o los furiosos padres de éstas.

No.

El mejor plan era esconderse y esperar a que pasara la tormenta.

Si sentía poco preparado para hablar con su padre tras la nochecita que había pasado, no quería ni pensar en lo estresante que le era tener que enfrentarse a un montón de ancianos que le veían más como una molestia que como su futuro Jefe. Si su credibilidad como heredero de la jefatura estaba más que cuestionada por algunos miembros del Consejo, Hipo empezaba a ser consciente que tras lo acontecido anoche muchos se habrán convencido de que era un niñato maleducado y desagradecido.

— _Hipo, respira hondo y procura mantener la calma, por favor_  —le dijo Desdentao preocupado cuando el vikingo empezó a hiperventilar.

Hipo se sentó junto al fuego y se concentró en su respiración. Le dolía muchísimo la espalda y su columna no paraba de crujir al más mínimo movimiento. Desdentao se tumbó, rodeando su cuerpo y ronroneando para que su amigo consiguiera calmarse. Cuando sus manos dejaron de temblar, Hipo acarició la cabeza del dragón con sumo cariño y éste reaccionó dándole un lametón.

—¡Desdentao! ¡Sabes que eso no se lava!

Ambos estaban riéndose cuando Estoico entró en casa. El Jefe de Isla Mema había vuelto a casa con una esperanza muy vaga de que su hijo hubiera vuelto, por lo que aquella escena le había dejado tan descolocado como contento. Hacía meses que no escuchaba a su hijo reírse tan sonoramente. Tan pronto percibió su presencia, Hipo dejó de carcajearse y tragó saliva muy tenso. Padre e hijo se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sin saber realmente qué decirse. Desdentao los observaba en silencio, planteándose si debía irse o quedarse, pues temía que la sangre llegara al río si los dejaba solos, pero tampoco le apetecía escuchar una discusión de los Haddock. Al final, fue Estoico el que reunió el valor para hablar:

—¿Dónde… dónde has estado hasta ahora?

—En el antiguo Nido de dragones —mintió Hipo casi sin pensar.

Estoico frunció el ceño.

—¿Hasta allí te has ido? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que nos dejamos llevar —respondió Hipo simulando indiferencia—. Papá, sobre lo de ayer… Creo que debo disculparme por...

—No, hijo, espera —le interrumpió su padre sentándose frente a él—. Antes de que te disculpes, permítame hablar primero.

Hipo se removió incómodo en su asiento y siseó de dolor tras escuchar el chasquido de su espalda. Estoico carraspeó incómodo, ignorante de su dolor.

—Llevo toda la noche reflexionando sobre lo acontecido ayer y no te voy a negar que estoy furioso contigo. Te marchaste sin decir a nadie a dónde, dejándome en evidencia delante de todo el Consejo y de los Jefes de las otras aldeas y de sus hijas. Por no hablar de que tuve que mandar a la mitad de la aldea a que te buscara por toda la isla y los alrededores —Hipo tragó saliva, esperando el inminente ataque de ira de su padre con él—. No obstante, he sido tremendamente injusto contigo.

—¿Qué?

Hipo estaba tan sorprendido por las últimas palabras de su padre que no estaba seguro de haberle escuchado bien.

—Hasta ayer no me di realmente cuenta de que te estoy empujando a un matrimonio forzado —explicó su padre con tristeza—. Creo que ya sabes que tu madre y yo nos casamos por conveniencia. Su padre era un buen hombre y había criado a Valka prácticamente solo. Creo que eso influyó mucho en el carácter de tu madre, ¿sabes? Siempre fue diferente al resto: peculiar dirían algunos, rara los más crueles. Pero, para mí, Valka era sencillamente magnífica y supe que estaba perdidamente enamorado desde la primera vez que crucé dos palabras con ella. Tenía la esperanza de que te pasara algo similar con algunas de esas chicas, pero ya veo que no.

Eran tan raras las veces que Estoico hablaba de su madre, que Hipo realmente no sabía qué decir al respecto. Para su padre, la simple idea de que su hijo se enamorara como lo hizo él le llenaba de dicha; pero la gran diferencia era que mientras Estoico tuvo la gran suerte de encontrar al amor de su vida en un matrimonio de conveniencia, Hipo estaba convencido de que nunca tendría esa suerte, más teniendo en cuenta de que estaba atado mágicamente a otra mujer que le descentraba y confundía sus emociones,

—Papá, sé que lo que tuviste con mamá fue algo muy especial, pero… yo no soy tú.

Sin haberlo querido, Hipo había parafraseado a Astrid de la conversación que mantuvo la noche anterior. Estoico frunció el ceño.

—Sé que tú no eres yo, hijo, aunque cueste creerlo —señaló el Jefe afligido—. Somos como el agua y el aceite, pero una cosa tengo clara: tú eres mi hijo y nada ni nadie me convencerá de que no debo sentirme orgulloso de ti. Te he fallado y te he dejado desprotegido ante una situación que sé que detestas con todo tu ser —Estoico apretó los puños frustrado—. No hay disculpa que enmiende mi error y entiendo que estés dolido por todo el asunto de la niña de Mikail. Por esa razón me he reunido con el Consejo esta mañana.

—¿Para hablar de qué? —Hipo sintió un halo de esperanza dentro de él—. ¿Vais a cancelar el matrimonio?

Estoico negó con la cabeza con un gesto de amargura en su boca. Los hombros de Hipo cayeron decepcionados y su espalda volvió a chasquear dolida, consciente de que habría sido demasiado bonito para ser cierto.

—Me es imposible cambiar de parecer al Consejo, pero sí te he conseguido algo que sé que apreciarás: tiempo.

—¿Tiempo? —repitió él sin entender.

—Tendrás el tiempo suficiente para conocer al resto de candidatas y para reflexionar sobre con quién te casarás finalmente. Es más, una vez que escojas a tu futura esposa, no tendrás que casarte al momento, os daremos un tiempo para que os conozcáis mejor —explicó Estoico.

—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos?

—De un año como máximo —respondió su padre satisfecho.

Hipo chasqueó la lengua. Era muy poco tiempo y no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de romper el vínculo con Astrid para entonces.

—También he conseguido imponer la condición de que no te casarás con nadie que sea menor de dieciséis —continuó Estoico.

—Papá, una chica de dieciséis años sigue siendo demasiado joven —comentó Hipo con amargura.

—Hipo, puedes escoger a quién tú quieras entre las hijas de los Jefes que se han ofrecido. Si no te gustan las menores de edad, sencillamente descartarlas. Me gustaría que mañana termines de entrevistarte con las que te faltan y estoy a la espera de que la Grandísima Bertha y Bardo, el Jefe de la Isla de Beren, confirmen que vendrán en las próximas semanas para que hables con Camicazi y con la otra muchacha.

Hipo torció el gesto poco convencido, pero era consciente de que no había tenido que ser nada fácil conseguir aquellas condiciones con el Consejo. Suspiró cansado y dolorido.

—Gracias, papá.

—Siento no poder hacer más, hijo —insistió su padre—. Me habría gustado que hubieras tenido la libertad de estar con quien realmente quisieras.

—Supongo que no todos gozamos de esa suerte —replicó él con un sarcasmo amargo.

—Por hoy me gustaría que te quedaras por aquí hasta que la cosa se calme —continuó Estoico—. Informaré de tu regreso al Consejo y al resto de Jefes, mientras tanto procura que hoy no se te vea mucho por la aldea.

Hipo no podía desear mejor plan. Tras la noche que había pasado, la verdad es que no tenía muchas energías para enfrentarse a nada. Se levantó y dibujó un gesto de dolor en su rostro cuando un latigazo golpeó toda su columna vertebral. Estoico se incorporó tan pronto su hijo se tambaleó, mareado por el dolor, aunque Desdentao estaba a su lado, pendiente de que su amigo no perdiera el equilibrio.

—¿Qué te pasa? —demandó saber su padre preocupado.

—Una contractura —respondió Hipo sabiendo ya su reacción.

—¿¡Otra vez!?

—Nunca se debe salir a volar sin calentar antes —bromeó el joven vikingo, ganándose las miradas de reproche de su padre y de su dragón.

—Pásate hoy sin falta por donde Gothi para que te la mire —le ordenó su padre con severidad.

No supo el porqué, pero Hipo esperaba que su padre mencionara a Astrid. Sin embargo, simplemente volvió a ponerse el casco y le pidió que se metiera a la cama para descansar. Al parecer, su padre no tenía la más mínima intención de mencionar su encuentro con la bruja ni sus sospechas respecto a la naturaleza de su relación con ella. Al parecer, Astrid había conseguido convencerle de que entre ellos no había nada.

Y así debía seguir siendo.

Por el bien de los dos.

Xx.

Astrid esperaba que aquello terminara rápido.

Los Gormdsen la odiaban, era un hecho sin precedentes, y estaba segura de que no les haría la más mínima gracia verla cargando con un cesto lleno de ropa suya preparada para ser colgada. Es más, Astrid deseaba que le arrancaran el cesto de la manos, la insultaran y le cerraran la puerta en sus narices para poder hacer otras cosas que no fuera soportar a esa familia. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid tocó a la puerta se encontró ni más ni menos que con la matriarca de los Gormdsen.

Kaira Gormdsen palideció al ver a Astrid y abrió tanto los ojos que la joven pensó que se le saldrían de sus órbitas. Se preguntó si no seguiría enferma, pero la mujer no tardó en recuperar la compostura y preguntar:

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, jovencita?

—Traigo esto de parte de la señora Haugsen.

Kaire frunció el ceño extrañada.

—¿Y por qué no lo trae la propia Faye?

Astrid tuvo que contener su fuerte carácter para no parecer excesivamente maleducada.

—Está a punto de salir de cuentas y no está en condiciones para cargar excesos de pesos —explicó Astrid con cautela—. Me he visto obligada a mandarla a casa para que descansara.

—¿Obligada? ¿Quién eres tú para mandar a mi empleada a descansar en sus horas de trabajo?

No había impertinencia en su voz, más bien parecía extrañada ante aquel asunto, como si no tuviera ningún sentido que una mujer embarazada de casi nueve meses tuviera que dejar de trabajar porque necesitaba descansar. Astrid respiró hondo antes y contó hasta diez antes de responder:

—Soy la ayudante de Gothi y he considerado que Faye no estaba en condiciones para trabajar —dijo la bruja de mala gana—. Hoy he asumido parte de su trabajo, así que si tiene algún sitio donde pueda colgar esta ropa dígamelo para que lo haga cuanto antes.

La señora Gormdsen la contempló curiosa durante varios segundos y, entonces, abrió la puerta del todo para dejarla pasar. Astrid entró y dejó su propio cesto de la ropa junto a la puerta para después seguir a Kaira hasta un pequeño cuarto que se hallaba al fondo de la casa. La bruja se convenció a sí misma que cuanto antes empezara antes terminaría, por lo que se puso manos a la obra. No cayó de que Kaira Gormdsen la estaba observando con suma atención hasta que le preguntó:

—Tengo vagos recuerdos, pero tú fuiste la muchacha que vino a atenderme un día que estaba con fiebres, ¿me equivoco?

—No, señora —respondió Astrid sin querer entrar en detalles.

—Mi hija me ha dicho que no eres de por aquí.

—No, señora.

Kaira Gormdsen parecía ligeramente frustrada por las pocas ganas de hablar de Astrid, pero eso no la desanimó a seguir preguntando.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Sí, señora. Viven en la isla en la que nací —mintió Astrid.

—¿Qué isla?

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo? —preguntó la bruja a la defensiva.

La señora Gormdsen alzó las cejas sorprendida por la impertinencia de la joven, pero no parecía en absoluto molesta con ella. Más bien le despertaba aún más su curiosidad.

—Simplemente quería saber más de ti, me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

Astrid se quedó helada al escuchar aquello. No debía preguntarlo, sabía que era demasiado arriesgado, pero cualquier pista o rumor le bastaba para recobrar sus esperanzas.

—¿A quién?

Kaira Gormdsen sonrió de forma enigmática y se acercó a la bruja. Acarició su pelo con la punta de sus dedos y lo admiró por unos segundos. El corazón de la bruja latía con fuerza contra su pecho, expectante.

—Te pareces mucho a una amiga de la infancia —señaló la mujer—. Tus rasgos son más suaves que los de ella y sus ojos eran castaños en lugar de azules, pero el pelo y ese aire de suficiencia es igualito al de Asta.

—¿Asta?

Kaira Gormdsen ya la había confundido con esa persona estando enferma y Astrid lo había asociado al delirio de la fiebre. Pero ahora aquella anciana tan elegante parecía contar con un juicio totalmente sano y estable.

—Era una muchacha bastante impertinente y rebelde. Siempre dando dolores de cabeza a cuantos rodeaban, pero era una gran amiga con las ideas muy claras —explicó la mujer con nostalgia—. Siempre le achacaba que no se casaría siendo tan atolondrada y tan descuidada con su aspecto.

La anciana se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pues no apartaba la vista de la cabellera rubia de Astrid.

—Fue un gran apoyo cuando ocurrió lo de Rosethorn —su voz se quebró—. Ella me convenció de que mi hija nunca volvería, ¿sabes? Aunque jamás conseguimos cambiar de parecer a mi marido. Seguía convencido de que Rose había sido robada por las brujas. Menuda tontería, ¿verdad?

La verdad es que sí que sonaba como una tontería si no hubiera sido verdad. Rosethorn estaba viva, ignorante de que su familia vivía en Isla Mema. Aunque sintiera un mínimo de simpatía por aquella familia, Astrid no estaba dispuesta a exponerse, por muy injusto que fuera para ellos. Aún incómoda por hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, quiso saber más de la tal Asta, pero fueron interrumpidas por Ingrid, quién no parecía contenta de ver a la joven ayudante de Gothi en casa de su madre.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —escupió la mujer.

—Astrid está aquí por Faye Haugsen —explicó la matriarca de los Gormdsen—. Parece ser que no se encuentra bien.

—Te dije que contrataras a otra persona, mamá —señaló Ingrid enfadada— Haugsen siempre ha sido una inútil, mucho más desde que se quedó embarazada y murió su hija.

—No puedo despedirla, Ingrid. Si los Haddock se enteran de que hemos echado a esa mujer por el simple hecho de estar embarazada nos armarán un buen numerito —se excusó la madre con impaciencia, como si ya hubieran hablado de ese asunto una y mil veces.

Astrid estaba escandalizada por la apatía de aquellas mujeres y si no fuera porque le había prometido a Faye de cumplir con su trabajo, probablemente las habría maldecido allí mismo.

—Deja nuestra ropa y vete —le dijo Ingrid de mala gana—. No queremos a extranjeras aquí.

—No —se negó Astrid con frialdad.

—¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando, niñata? —chilló Ingrid histérica.

—¿Con quién te crees  _tú_  que estás hablando?

El tono con el que Astrid había hablado asustó a las mujeres. La bruja era consciente que ya no podía ocultar su rabia contra ellas. Estaba tan harta de aquella gente, siempre dispuestos a hacer lo imposible por verse superiores a los demás, sin importarles que estuvieran destrozando la vida de los de su alrededor. Mal pagaban y explotaban a Faye Haugsen, a pesar de estar al borde de la malnutrición y a punto de dar a luz. La habían acusado a ella, a Brusca y a Hipo de asesinar a su padre —aunque técnicamente esa acusación era cierta a medias, pues Astrid lo había matado al fin y al cabo—; por no mencionar todo el asunto del matrimonio de conveniencia de Hipo, que claramente estaban forzándolo desde el Consejo a sabiendas que harían sufrir al heredero.

—Calmaos las dos, no voy a tolerar un conflicto en esta casa —las interrumpió Kaira—. Ingrid, hazme un favor y márchate para que Astrid pueda acabar su trabajo lo antes posible. Estoy convencida de que tiene otras responsabilidades que atender y no haces más que distraerla con tus estupideces.

—Pero madre…

La severa mirada de Kaira Gormdsen calló a su hija al instante y marchó de allí de muy mala gana y dando un portazo. Astrid procuró centrarse en terminar con la colada para marcharse de allí, pero la matriarca no parecía muy dispuesta a dejarla en paz.

—¿Seguro que no has tenido nunca familia en Isla Mema? —insistió la mujer.

—No, señora.

No lo sabía.

Existían tantas teorías e incógnitas sobre sus orígenes que Astrid no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Hasta donde tenía conocimiento, sus padres podían haberla abandonado.

_Las niñas como tú no merecen una madre._

—¿Astrid?

La voz de Kaira Gormdsen la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Parpadeó un par de veces, dándose cuenta de que la matriarca parecía realmente preocupada por ella.

—Disculpe, ¿qué me estaba diciendo?

—Te estaba ofreciendo un empleo como mi asistenta.

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, convencida de que estaba bromeando, pero la expresión de Kaira era muy seria. Astrid torció la boca, claramente irritada.

—Usted ya tiene una asistenta —le recordó.

—Una que necesita a otras para que hagan su trabajo por ella.

—¡Está embarazada! ¿Qué espera que haga? ¡La pobre mujer apenas puede con su propio cuerpo como para además tener que cargar con su ropa sucia! —le recriminó Astrid furiosa.

—Ese no es mi problema, ella me aseguró que podía cumplir con su trabajo y he sido más que benevolente con ella pese a mi enfermedad y la muerte de mi marido.

—Ella ha perdido a una hija.

—Yo también —replicó la anciana—. Yo mejor que nadie entiendo su dolor.

Astrid apretó la ropa húmeda que tenía entre sus manos, esforzándose en contenter las chispas que empezaban a salir de sus dedos.

—Ojalá no tengan que vivir en la más pura miseria, porque su apatía no es menos que asquerosa, señora Gormdsen —señaló Astrid, consciente de que aquello crisparía a la mujer.

Para su sorpresa, la anciana rió sonoramente.

—Sin lugar a dudas: eres igualita a Asta. Siempre tan necesitada de cumplir con los demás.

—¿Y dónde está su amiga ahora? Probablemente su compañía sea más agradable que la suya.

La mujer no parecía en absoluto molesta por la falta de educación y agresividad de Astrid, más bien parecía divertirle enormemente. Astrid estaba convencida de que aquella familia debía estar afectada por algún tipo de enfermedad mental, porque todos estaban locos.

—Asta murió hace varios años en un ataque de los dragones —explicó la mujer con una sonrisa triste.

Otro punto muerto ¡Maravilloso! Astrid colocó la última prenda en el colgador, ansiosa por marcharse de aquella casa.

—¿Cómo decías que te apellidabas?

Maldita fuera la preguntita del apellido. Astrid se apuntó mentalmente buscarse un apellido común en la Isla Beren para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

—No necesita saber mi apellido, me gusta que la gente se dirija por mi nombre —se excusó ella recogiendo el cesto.

—Asta se apellidaba Lund, tal vez seáis familia y no lo sepas.

Lund. Ese apellido no le decía nada en absoluto. Podría investigarlo, pero daba la sensación de que sería ilusionarse por los desvaríos de una anciana. Tiempo perdido, eso era seguro.

—¿Qué le convence de eso? —preguntó Astrid al recoger la cesta con su ropa.

—Porque no solo te pareces a ella, tienes algo… no sé el qué, pero me recuerdas mucho a ella.

Vale. Era seguro. Aquella mujer estaba como una regadera.

—¿Podría darme la paga de Faye, por favor? —pidió Astrid a punto de perder los nervios.

La mujer se lo entregó con cierto recelo y le agarró del brazo antes de que la bruja cogiera del picaporte de la puerta.

—No estoy loca, muchacha. Eres como ellos, lo sé.

—¿Cómo ellos? ¿Quienes son ellos? —demandó Astrid sin comprender.

Pero la señora Gormdsen ya la había soltado. Astrid iba a pedirle respuestas cuando escuchó la voz de Ingrid Gormdsen y sus hermanos acercándose a la casa. De muy mala gana, salió de aquella casa endemoniada, ignorando las llamadas de los hijos Gormdsen, quienes no parecían muy dispuestos a que se fuera por las buenas. Esben Gormdsen, el más joven de los tres, la cogió de la muñeca y Astrid actuó casi sin pensar, casi ciega por la ira que había acumulado en aquella endemoniada casa. Soltó el cesto de la ropa y torció su brazo para liberar su mano y poder sujetar el miembro del pequeño de los Gormdsen. El hombre era bastante más corpulento que ella, pero Astrid se había enfrentado a enemigos muchos más grandes y no le supuso mucha complicación inmovilizar a aquel hombre del brazo y ponerlo de rodillas. Esben soltó un alarido de dolor, dado que su hombro estaba a un suspiro de dislocarse.

—Escuchadme bien vosotros tres, sé que os consideráis los amos de esta aldea, pero si pensáis que tengo tiempo para alguna de vuestras gilipolleces no dudaré ni por un segundo en reventaros la cabeza —estiró el brazo de Esben y éste soltó otro grito—. Una sola tontería xenófoba conmigo y juro por todo lo que queréis que me encargare de cambiaros de parecer a golpes.

Lars e Ingrid tragaron saliva, aterrados, sorprendidos y furiosos por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. Ninguno se esperaba que aquella joven, en principio de aspecto delicado y de facciones hermosas, contara con fuerza suficiente para derribar a uno de los mejores guerreros de Isla Mema sin apenas despeinarse. Astrid soltó a Esben con brusquedad y el hombre cayó dolorido al suelo. Aunque el rostro de la joven era serio, Astrid se carcajeaba por dentro de aquellos ilusos que se habían atrevido a infravalorarla. No obstante, tan pronto se dio cuenta que había captado la atención de algunos aldeanos que se habían acercado deseosos de ver un poco de violencia, Astrid cogió su cesto y se largó de allí sin mirar atrás.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Pero muy muy en el fondo.

Hipo iba a matarla.

Astrid cogió un desvío por el bosque que iba hasta su casa sin tener que pasarse por las calles centrales de la aldea. Lo mejor sería quedarse en su casa el resto del día y rezar a Freya para que los testigos olvidaran pronto lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan descuidada? Siempre había tenido un carácter difícil de manejar y menos mal que no había perdido el control de su propia magia. Habría sido catastrófico y difícil de explicar cómo los Gormdsen habían muerto calcinados por un rayo, por muy atractiva que fuera la visión.

Pese a ir enfocada en sus pensamientos, Astrid escuchó una rama quebrarse tras de ella y se giró dispuesta a tirar el cesto de su ropa al insensato que pretendiera atacarla. Sin embargo, solo se encontró con Eret, hijo de Eret, con la manos arriba en son de paz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Astrid soltó un quejido impaciente y recogió la ropa, ahora de nuevo sucia, del suelo.

—¿Eres así de agresiva con todo el mundo? —preguntó Eret cauto, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Solo con quién me toca la moral —respondió Astrid terminando de recoger la ropa—. ¿Qué quieres, Eret?

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo sin muchos rodeos—. ¿Recuerdas a Caius, el romano? ¡Ha desaparecido! No le he visto desde la fiesta.

Mierda. ¿Sólo había pasado medio día y ya lo echaba de menos? Astrid se esforzó en fingir la más pura indiferencia.

—¿No se habrá pasado con el alcohol y se habrá quedado dormido en algún rincón? Isla Mema está ahora mismo llena de gente con resaca.

—No, no lo entiendes. ¡No están ni él ni la bruja!

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez vas a venirme con el rollo de las brujas?

—Chica, escúchame, esto es serio —Eret hizo un amago de sujetar su mano, pero Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. Creo que han matado a mi compañero.

—¿ _Han_  matado? ¿Ahora hay más de una bruja? —se mofó Astrid intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—No, estoy casi seguro de que la bruja se ha compinchado con el Maestro de Dragones para hacerlo.

Astrid palideció. ¡Esto ya era lo que le faltaba! No se había pasado una noche entera librándose del cadáver y de las pruebas para que Eret acusara a Hipo tan a la ligera. Recordó que su vestido y la túnica de gala de Hipo estaban todavía en el fondo de su cesto, a la espera de que los quemara en algún momento.

—Ven conmigo, por favor, realmente necesito hablar con el Jefe.

—¿Vas a decirle a Estoico que su hijo es un cómplice de una bruja? ¿Tú te das cuenta del sinsentido que defiendes? —le recriminó Astrid simulando estar escandalizada.

—¿No te das cuenta, chica? El Maestro de Dragones estuvo desaparecido toda la noche, viste cómo hablaba con la bruja para después marcharse y Caius y ella desaparecieron de la fiesta ¡Tiene sentido, maldita sea! ¡Hipo Haddock no tiene coartada! —exclamó Eret enfurecido.

Astrid sabía que era un error lo que iba decir, pero realmente no encontraba otra forma de salvar la situación. Eret ya iba a rumbo a la aldea, por lo que Astrid levantó la voz:

—Sí que la tiene.

Eret se detuvo y se giró confundido con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué te refieres con que sí la tiene?

—Hipo tiene coartada —insistió ella sin querer entrar en detalles.

—¿Cual? —inquirió él.

—Él… —Astrid cerró los ojos con fuerza y contó hasta tres para soltar la bomba—. Estuvo conmigo el resto de la noche.

Eret arqueó una ceja con mofa.

—¿Tú e Hipo Haddock? ¡Venga ya!

Las mejillas de la bruja se encendieron de la rabia y apretó los puños para contener su magia.

—¿Qué problema tienes?

Eret sonrió con picardía.

—No está a tu nivel, chica. No es más que un saco de huesos larguirucho.

—Vaya, ¿ahora tienes el criterio de decidir sobre quién es apto o no para meterse en mi cama? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que las mujeres como yo nos acostemos con hombres como tú?

—Yo, no… —Eret se había ruborizado, sorprendido por la honestidad de la bruja.

—Entérate, hijo de Eret, estoy más que satisfecha con mi amante, así que puedes ahorrarte toda esa tontería seductora con la que pretendes engatusarme.

El hombre parecía alarmado ante la falsa confesión de Astrid, aunque la bruja no estaba del todo convencida que hubiera sido sólo por su rechazo. Eret abrió y cerró la boca antes de encontrar su voz y preguntar:

—¿Seguro que estuvo toda la noche contigo?

—¿Acaso quieres también que entre con los detalles de nuestro revolcón de anoche? —replicó Astrid arqueando una ceja.

Eret se quedó demasiado tiempo pensativo hasta que dio una respuesta:

—Creo que no, gracias.

El hombre iba a girarse sobre sus talones para volver a la aldea cuando Astrid le dio un empujón contra un árbol. La bruja le agarró del cuello de la túnica y le clavó sus ojos amenazantes en los suyos, que parecían sorprendidos y fascinados por aquella misteriosa muchacha.

—Si dices una sola palabra de lo que te acabo de contar haré picadillo con tus vísceras, ¿entendido?

El hombre sonrió, casi excitado, y dijo:

—Quiero algo a cambio.

—¿Qué?

—Tu nombre.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y le soltó.

—¿Si te lo digo me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie?

—Lo juro por mi honra de cazador de brujas.

Al escuchar aquel juramento, unas pequeñas chispas salieron de la mano derecha de Astrid, quien realmente la ocultó tras su espalda.

—Astrid —respondió con sequedad.

—¡Menos mal! Pensaba que tendrías un nombre tan horrible como la gente de esta aldea—dijo Eret aliviado.

—Es para espantar a los trolls —explicó ella sin ganas.

 _Como si los trolls se preocuparan realmente de cómo se llaman los niños que secuestran y devoran_ , pensó Astrid sintiendo un escalofrío subir por su columna.

—Tengo que seguir buscando a Caius —dijo Eret, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Supongo que te veré después,  _Astrid._

La bruja esperaba que no. Se marchó sin despedirse, deseando llegar a su casa y no salir de allí el resto del día. Estaba segura de que estaba metida en un buen lío tras su encontronazo con los Gormdsen y, la verdad, Eret no había ayudado a calmar su ansiedad. Su mentira podía explotarle en la cara si no mantenía la boca cerrada. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era un cazador de brujas y Astrid temía que toda aquella simpatía hacia ella fuera una treta para engañarla. Si Eret ya sospechaba de Hipo, embrujarle no solo empeoraría la situación del heredero de Isla Mema sino que podría confirmar su propia identidad mágica, pues era probable que ella fuera la única en la isla que conociera su actividad de Eret como cazador de brujas.

Astrid rezó para no tener que tomar medidas extraordinarias contra Eret.

No podría soportar decepcionar a Hipo una vez más.

Xx.

Poco antes de la puesta de sol, Hipo se acercó a casa de Gothi.

El dolor de espalda se había intensificado hasta tal punto que no podía estar apenas de pie o sentado. Por no decir que montar a Desdentao era impensable, así que fue andando hasta allí aprovechando que muchos aldeanos y visitantes de otras islas habían ido al Gran Salón a cenar. Su padre llevaba reunido con los Jefes desde la hora de comer y todavía no había terminado. Bocón se había pasado por su casa tan pronto se había enterado que había regresado y le echó la bronca que se merecía y que su padre no se había atrevido a darle. Hipo fue más que receptivo con él, consciente de que no estaba en posición para discutir sus argumentos, pero tampoco dio su brazo a torcer cuando Bocón le preguntó sobre a dónde había ido y qué había hecho la noche anterior.

—No hice nada, simplemente me fui a volar y dormí en el Nido de Dragones —insistió Hipo irritado.

—¿Tú solo? —replicó Bocón con sospecha.

—¿Con quién más iba a estar además de Desdentao?

— _Con dos brujas y un muerto_ —respondió el dragón a su lado, sin levantar la cabeza del tonel de pescado que estaba devorando.

Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en no hablarle al dragón, quién parecía más que encrespado por toda aquella situación.

—¿Por qué no te creo, Hipo? En los últimos meses has estado muy raro y empiezo a creer que realmente nos estás ocultando algo muy gordo —dijo Bocón cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué podría estar ocultando? —protestó Hipo indignado—. Me paso el día trabajando contigo en la herrería o con mi padre.

—O con Astrid —añadió Bocón muy serio.

Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en no ponerse a temblar, pues Bocón estaba entrando en arenas movedizas y podía ser muy peligroso. Sin embargo, sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas parecían decir lo contrario a lo que pretendía decir:

—No empieces con eso otra vez.

—¿Ah no? ¿No es mucha casualidad que al poco de marcharte tú Astrid tampoco estuviera por ningún sitio?

Hipo se quedó mudo. Siempre olvidaba que Bocón era demasiado observador y se daba cuenta de todo.

—Al principio pensé que sería un simple encaprichamiento —comentó Bocón con una sonrisa—. Es innegable que la muchacha es guapa, muy inteligente y te pone en tu sitio enseguida, justo lo que un cabra loca como tú necesitas. Estaba seguro de que se te terminaría pasando, pues ella tampoco daba ningún indicio de estar interesada en ti. Hasta que me fijé en cómo te miraba anoche.

—¿Qué?

El corazón de Hipo latía con fuerza contra su pecho y le ardía la cara. Aquello tenía que ser una mala broma de Bocón.

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? Su mirada era la de una mujer que observa con atención a su enamorado.

—¿Insinuas que Astrid y yo somos… amantes?

—¿No es evidente?

Si no tuviera el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca, Hipo se habría tronchado de la risa. ¿Astrid observándole como si fuera su amante? ¡Menuda tontería! Cierto es que ella había confesado su atracción hacia él, pero simplemente eran amigos.

Amigos con un vínculo mágico. Amigos que se besaban. Amigos que se habían bañado juntos. Amigos que habían dormido juntos.

Pero hasta ahí.

No iba a pasar nada más entre ellos.

Sin embargo, no supo por qué, soltó la mentira-bomba:

—Está bien, lo admito, ayer estuve toda la noche en casa de Astrid.

— _¿¡Qué!?_

Desdentao escupió contra el suelo el salmón que estaba comiendo, escandalizado y atónito. Mientras que Bocón, inconsciente de la reacción del dragón, se había quedado sin habla y con los ojos tan abiertos que Hipo hubiera jurado que podrían salírseles de sus órbitas en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? Cierto era que así tenía una coartada, pero aquello era casi tan malo como la verdad.

Mierda.

Astrid iba a matarle.

Bocón aún estaba demasiado en shock como para poder hablar, pero Desdentao no paraba de gruñir y debatiéndose en si devorarle la otra pierna de un mordisco como escarmiento.

— _Eres un idiota. ¿Me oyes? I-di-o-ta. ¿Tan débil eres para ceder a los encantos de la bruja tan pronto te dejo solo? ¡Una cosa es ser amigos, otra muy distinta es que forniquéis!_

Hipo deseó con todas sus fuerzas que le tragara la tierra. Ajeno a los gritos de Desdentao, Bocón dijo en un hilo de voz:

—Te estaba tomando el pelo. No… no esperaba que tuvieras relaciones de ese tipo —titubeó antes de continuar—. ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Hipo azorado—. ¡Claro que no! ¡Es sólo sexo!

Bocón se escandalizó con esa última confesión y parecía cada vez más desconcertado, como si lo que le planteara fuese un término imposible de comprender.

—¿Desde cuándo estáis con esto?

Hipo soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Desde el funeral del viejo Gormdsen?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando? —dijo Bocón con el ceño fruncido.

— _¡Pero si esa noche estuvistes aquí!_  —rugió Desdentao, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al entender qué todo era una treta—.  _Madre mía, Astrid te va a matar._

—Bocón, no puedes contárselo a nadie —se apresuró a decir Hipo, ignorando el último comentario de Desdentao.

—¿A quién quieres que se lo diga, chico? ¿A tu padre? Me imagino entonces que Astrid le mentiría a tu padre ayer para cubriros las espaldas cuando fue a verla ¿Escuchaste toda la conversación? —Hipo asintió la cabeza—. Dime que estáis siendo precavidos, porque dudo muchísimo que tu padre te haya hecho la charla sobre de dónde vienen los bebés y yo no tenía ni idea que fueras capaz de tener relaciones de este tipo.

—¿Disculpa? —exclamó el heredero ofendido.

—¡Vamos, Hipo! Nunca has mostrado interés en nada que no fuera un dragón. ¿Crees que no debería sorprenderme saber que eres sexualmente activo?

Hipo decidió que Bocón no necesitaba saber que llevaba tiempo siéndolo, por lo que sacudió los hombros. El herrero se frotó los ojos, todavía atónito y dijo:

—¿Qué vas hacer? Te recuerdo que vas a casarte.

—Dejaremos esta historia tan pronto esté comprometido —se apresuró Hipo en aclarar—. Por eso es indispensable que seas discreto, Bocón, ni la propia Astrid debe saber que tú lo sabes. Si esto sale a la luz, no sólo yo estaré metido en un buen lío, ella acabará mucho peor.

—No lo sé, Hipo, cuando ayer te decía que fueras a por ella, pensaba que hablábamos en el término clásico y romántico. Un simple cortejo, algún que otro baile…

—Sabes que aunque estuviéramos enamorados, jamás podría casarme con ella —le recordó Hipo con tristeza—. Ella es de orígenes humildes y no viene de una gran familia, ella es simplemente Astrid. Pero eso no es problema porque sólo somos amigos —un fuerte rubor cubrió su rostro de nuevo—. Amigos que les gusta pasárselo bien, nada más.

Bocón hizo el juramento de que no diría nada a nadie, aunque no aprobaba la naturaleza de la supuesta relación entre Hipo y Astrid. El joven vikingo no quiso discutir con él, menos por algo que no existía, pero no pudo evitar sentirse fatal por mentir a su mentor. Antes de volverse con su comida, Desdentao tuvo el detalle de recordarle, una vez más, lo idiota que era.

Pasó el resto del día agobiado, no solo por su conversación con Bocón y su intenso dolor de espalda, sino porque no tenía nada que hacer. En los últimos años había estado tan ocupado que había olvidado lo que era encontrarse ocioso. Los ojos le empezaban a pesar a media tarde, pero la simple idea de dormirse y tener una pesadilla similar a la de ayer le aterraba. Se entretuvo dibujando, leyendo o mirando al techo. Cuando sintió un latigazo de dolor recorrer golpear su columna, Hipo decidió que quizás debía hacer caso a su padre por una vez e ir a ver a Gothi.

Con suerte, no vería a Astrid.

Y, sin embargo, fue la bruja quién abrió la puerta cuando llamó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito un masaje —respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Está Gothi disponible?

Astrid clavó sus ojos en los suyos e Hipo leyó cierta inquietud en ellos. Le dejó pasar mientras llamaba a Gothi. Astrid se sentó en la mesa de trabajo, ignorando a la anciana que había entrado a la sala para atenderle, y se puso a deshojar unas plantas que emanaban un fuerte olor. Hipo le explicó a Gothi sobre su contractura y la anciana asintió con la cabeza. Le pidió que se tumbara en la cama y golpeó la mesa con su vara para captar la atención de Astrid. La bruja levantó la vista, irritada.

—¿Qué quieres, Gothi?

La anciana le señaló a él. Ambos tardaron más de lo debido en procesar lo que la curandera pretendía decir. Astrid se ruborizó levemente y se excusó:

—No sé hacer masajes.

La anciana volvió a golpear la mesa con más fuerza. Astrid soltó un quejido de frustración.

—¿Por qué quieres que lo haga si lo haces mucho más rápido y mejor que yo? ¿Verdad, Hipo?

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, tan poco deseoso de sentir sus manos frías y vibrantes contra su piel. Lo último que quería era verse abrumado por el vínculo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Gothi, creo que...

Pero la anciana le amenazó con golpearlo con la vara si no cerraba la boca. Hipo, consciente que no era conveniente enfadar a la vieja curandera, calló. Gothi escribió furiosamente en el suelo y Astrid se levantó para leer sus gritos furiosos.

—"Tienes que aprender, so vaga". Vaya Gothi, tú siempre tan amable y reconociendo a tu querida aprendiz —replicó Astrid con un amargo sarcasmo.

Hipo sabía que la bruja estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no enfadarse con la anciana. Ambas mujeres discutieron por varios segundos hasta que Astrid, de mala gana, se vio obligada a acatar las órdenes de Gothi. Se remangó las mangas de su túnica hasta los codos y se quitó los guantes que la protegían del frío. Hipo, que estaba sentado en la cama, le entró cierta congoja por tener que quitarse su túnica. Gothi apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y con un gesto de la cabeza le dio a entender de que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, que podía confiar en Astrid.

Aunque Hipo eso ya lo sabía.

Total, Astrid ya le había visto desnudo.

La bruja procuró no reaccionar cuando se retiró la vieja prenda. De verdad que tuvo que esforzarse en no hacerlo. La noche anterior había tenido la oportunidad de ver su espalda, aunque hasta ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de estudiarle en todo su esplendor. Era un hecho de que Hipo era bastante desgarbado en comparación al resto de habitantes de la aldea, aunque le llamó la atención lo esbelto que era en realidad. No, no era puro músculo en absoluto, pero montar un Furia Nocturna había supuesto fortalecer todo su cuerpo para poder soportar la velocidad y el movimiento del dragón.

Astrid ignoró la contracción de sus bíceps cuando se tumbó bocabajo en la cama y se centró en su espalda dolorida. Intentó prestar atención a las explicaciones de Gothi, quién le señaló en la espalda de Hipo las zonas en las que habitualmente se cargaban su espalda. Le enseñó el movimiento que debía hacer con las manos y le insistió que debía hacer la fuerza suficiente hasta sentir que la tensión, literalmente, se desanudaba.

La bruja respiró hondo y puso sus manos sobre sus trapecios. Hipo soltó un respingo al sentir el tacto helado contra su piel siempre ardiente. Astrid apartó sus manos y se las frotó para intentar calentarlas. Esta vez presionó con fuerza e Hipo reprimió un quejido de dolor. Gothi asintió cuando Astrid buscó su aprobación y continuó con su tarea. Hipo parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de masajes, pues apenas se quejó, pero su respiración se había acelerado, sus puños estaban tan apretados que los nudillos estaban blancos y apenas se atrevió a apartar la mirada de la pared. Astrid se esforzaba en no disfrutar el cálido roce de su piel contra la suya y tampoco quiso pensar en que los músculos de su espalda, pese a su tensión, eran fuertes. Estudió las cicatrices de sus quemaduras y las acariciaba disimuladamente con los dedos, fascinada por los diferentes tonos que había adquirido su piel.

Tanto Astrid como Hipo agradecieron la presencia de Gothi en la sala, porque ambos estaban tan borrachos por el vínculo que si no llega a ser por ella no querían ni imaginarse lo que habría podido pasar.

Cuando Gothi consideró que ya había sido suficiente, Astrid dio dos zancadas hacia atrás mientras se recolocaba las mangas de su túnica, deseando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Escuchó cómo Hipo se volvía a vestir y se levantaba de la cama. Gothi escribió algo en el suelo e Hipo respondió con voz temblorosa:

—E-estoy bien, ya sabes que esto siempre es doloroso.

Astrid iba a volver con su trabajo cuando Hipo se despidió de la anciana con prisa. Pasó junto a ella, a quién apenas miró y se despidió con un simple "buenas noches". Gothi parecía extrañada por el comportamiento de Hipo, aunque le pareció correcto señalar que siempre había sido un chico bastante raro. Astrid sacudió la cabeza e iba a ponerse a deshojar otra vez cuando acarició inconscientemente sus propios dedos.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

Tenía las manos calientes.

Xx.

Hipo no podía dormir.

Era un hecho.

No es que no se atreviera, que también, sino que realmente no era capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Los sonoros ronquidos de su padre retumbaban en la planta baja mientras que Desdentao dormía profundamente a su lado. Cerró los ojos una vez más, pero la imagen de Hela volvía aparecer en su mente. Intentó enfocarse en otras cosas, pero todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza no ayudaba a calmar su malestar.

Bueno, todo menos en lo que precisamente no le convenía pensar.

Astrid.

Maldito fuera el momento en el que decidió ir a casa de Gothi. El masaje había sido una tortura para su espalda y su estabilidad mental. Nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo en contacto físico con la bruja y había sido una pesadilla mantener la compostura. Ni siquiera se creía que hubiera conseguido no abalanzarse sobre ella para besarla y tocarla. Sus pensamientos habían sido tan repentinamente obscenos que ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarla a la cara. Eso y por la erección que se había preocupado de esconder —y después calmar— tan pronto había terminado con el masaje.

Hipo no recordaba haberse sentido tan imbécil y ridículo en su vida. Su reacción había sido como si hubiera tenido dieciséis y no casi veintidós, pero era incapaz de olvidarse de sus maravillosas manos tocando las cicatrices de su espalda, de las cuales nunca había mostrado rechazo, sino más bien fascinación y curiosidad. Le gustaría volver a tenerla cerca, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, para poder saborear la magia y la agradable vibración del vínculo recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que rozaba su piel contra la de ella.

Quería hacerlo.

Necesitaba hacerlo.

Mierda.

Ahogando un gemido de frustración, Hipo se colocó la prótesis, se levantó sigiloso de la cama y abrió la ventana procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. La madera crujió, pero Desdentao ni se inmutó. Hipo salió por la ventana y bajó con cuidado por el tejado. En plena oscuridad de la noche sin luna, con el camino levemente iluminado por las antorchas, Hipo se dirigió a casa de Gothi.

Astrid tampoco podía dormir.

Era un hecho.

Estaba tan despierta como un búho y se debía, principalmente, al maldito humano al que estaba vinculada. Astrid había intentando eliminarle de su mente, centrarse en cosas más importantes como en encontrar a sus padres, localizar el grimorio o descubrir más sobre Asta Lund. Pero la imagen de Hipo volvía a colarse entre sus pensamientos, burlándose de ella y de su reconocido autocontrol.

Astrid, frustrada, estaba decidida a calmar el calor de entre sus piernas cuando escuchó movimiento junto a su ventana. Al principio, pensó que sería uno de los pesados Terribles Terrores de Gothi, pero cuando oyó la madera del tejado crujir supo que no era un dragón. Cuando la ventana se abrió, Astrid ya estaba preparada, agarró al intruso de su túnica en plena oscuridad y lo tiró sobre su cama para inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo. Astrid empezó a recitar un maleficio cuando le interrumpió una voz nasal muy reconocible:

—¡Por los Dioses, Astrid! ¡Que soy yo!

Astrid encendió con su magia la vela de su mesita y allí estaba Hipo a su más plena merced. La bruja, aún frustrantemente excitada, tuvo que retener sus ganas de comerle la boca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró Astrid visiblemente alterada—. ¿Y cómo demonios has subido hasta aquí?

—¿Escalando? Es que no podía dormir.

Una respuesta demasiado simple para una situación tan compleja como la de ellos, pero Astrid captó el mensaje enseguida. Tan pronto le soltó, Astrid se metió en la cama a la vez que Hipo se quitaba la prótesis y apagaba la vela. Se tumbó a su lado, arrimado contra el borde la cama, sin atreverse a tocarla. Se quedaron los dos en silencio, mirando el techo oscuro e incómodos por su deseo de tocarse.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó Hipo, ansioso por aquella tensa situación.

—No, estaba despierta —contestó ella—. ¿No has tomado la poción?

—No me he atrevido.

—Si bajas la dosis será más fácil que te despiertes —le explicó Astrid con simpatía.

—No me quiero arriesgar —se defendió él.

—¿Temes volver a soñar con lo de anoche?

—¿Acaso tú no?

Astrid no quiso responderle que ella ya había visto cosas peores que lo que vieron la noche del Festival, pero estando tan alterado no convenía darle más leña al fuego.

—Aquí no te pasará nada, estás a salvo —le aseguró Astrid.

—Lo sé —respondió él convencido.

Astrid podía escuchar su sonrisa y no pudo evitar arrimarse junto a él en la búsqueda del calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Hipo, aunque deseoso de tocarla, no pudo evitar tensarse.

—Astrid, lo de esta tarde… ¿Tú has sentido algo?

—¿En el masaje? No, nada, ¿por qué lo dices? —mintió ella apretando los muslos.

—No, por nada, simple curiosidad —musitó él azorado a la vez que molesto por su propia debilidad.

Los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitir que andaban locos por tocarse. No obstante, aquel orgullo no impidió que Hipo se girara en dirección de la bruja, sintiendo su respiración contra su cara. Astrid le habría besado de no saber que si lo hacía ambos perderían el control.

—¿Conoces a una tal Asta Lund?

Hipo no respondió al momento, probablemente confundido por aquel cambio tan radical de tema.

—No me suena, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Kaira Gormdsen dice que le recuerdo mucho a ella.

—Espera, ¿has estado en casa de los Gormdsen? ¿Por qué?

Astrid le contó sobre Faye Haugsen, sus problemas económicos y la excéntrica conversación que había mantenido con la matriarca de los Gormdsen. Hipo no parecía sorprendido en absoluto por su relato.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, esa mujer nunca ha estado en sus cabales. Bocón me contó que cuando su hija murió con apenas unas semanas y su marido se volvió senil poco tiempo después, ella dejó de relacionarse con las demás personas de la aldea.

La bruja reflexionó unos momentos.

—¿Se sabe cómo murió la hija?

—No que yo sepa, pero si quieres puedo preguntárselo a Bocón —Hipo torció el gesto—. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en esa gente? Creía que no les soportabas.

—Y no les soporto, es más, es probable que esté metida en un buen lío por culpa de ellos.

Hipo preguntó por qué y Astrid se vio obligada a contarle su encontronazo con los hijos Gormdsen. Se esperaba una buena bronca por parte del vikingo, pero le sorprendió con una carcajada que tuvo que esconder contra la almohada para que Gothi no le oyera. Astrid no entendía nada.

—¿No estás enfadado?

—¿Estás de coña? ¡Lo único que me molesta es no haberlo visto con mis propios ojos! Me imagino sus caras atónitas y humilladas por verse arrinconados por una extranjera ¡Thor, me habría encantado verlo! Y más de uno en la aldea también.

—¿Pero no crees que me denunciarán ante tu padre? —cuestionó Astrid preocupada.

—¿Los Gormdsen? Antes muertos que confirmar que han sido humillados por ti —le tranquilizó Hipo—. Convendría que no te acercaras a ellos, eso sí. Son muy rencorosos y buscarán formas para vengarse. Tienes mi respaldo, evidentemente, pero ándate con cuidado.

—Está bien, gracias.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Astrid cerró los ojos con intención de dormirse. Hipo, en cambio, no parecía muy dispuesto.

—La mujer por la que me has preguntado… ¿Crees que puede ser alguien de tu familia?

Astrid no contestó, no sabía si quería tener esa conversación con él.

—No voy a meterme si no quieres, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudar si lo necesitas.

—Me las arreglo bien sola —masculló ella.

—Lo sé, sólo quería decirte que en los Archivos hay registros de todas las familias que han habitado en la Isla. Tal vez la encuentres allí.

—¿No necesito un permiso para entrar? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Estoy seguro que ese es el menor de tus problemas, Astrid.

Ella rió y él hizo lo mismo. Inconscientemente, la bruja terminó pegando su cuerpo al suyo, buscando el calor que tanto necesitaba en aquella noche tan fría. A Hipo le entró un escalofrío, pero estaba tan a gusto y los ojos le pesaban tanto, que ni siquiera se puso tenso. Si hubiera encontrado el valor suficiente, la habría abrazado contra su cuerpo, pero de momento, se bastaba con tenerla cerca.

Hipo no tardó en dormirse, pero Astrid permaneció un rato más despierta, escuchando su respiración acompasada y murmurar en sueños. Su cuerpo emanaba un calor tan agradable que era difícil no derretirse a su lado.

Cuando por fin consiguió abrazarse a la brazos de Morfeo, el corazón de Astrid todavía latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

Xx.


	13. Alumbramiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que el vínculo no para de torcer las cosas y Astrid tiene que ser adulta y responsable

Astrid odiaba no tener las cosas bajo control.

Días después del Festival, se encontraba desayunando junto con Gothi cuando un Terrible Terror con un mensaje atado a su pata entró por la ventana y aterrizó sobre la mesa, tirando todo lo que había encontrado a su paso. Mientras Gothi jugueteaba con el dragoncito a la vez que soltaba el pergamino, la joven bruja recogió los cacharros del suelo. La anciana leyó el mensaje con atención y su expresión se contrajo a medida que fue avanzando el texto.

—Gothi, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid inquieta, tirando los platos a la pila para lavarlos.

La anciana no respondió. Es más, sorprendió a la bruja saliendo de casa corriendo, en dirección al casa del Jefe. Al mediodía, Astrid e Hipo estaban en los establos escuchando las instrucciones de Estoico y Gothi mientras se preparaban para volar sobre Rompecráneos a la Isla de los Marginados. Al parecer, Alvin había caído repentinamente enfermo y se había armado un enorme revuelo, pues en la isla no contaban con una curandera que pudiera tratar su enfermedad. Gothi era la más cercana a la Isla de los Marginados y se precisaba la presencia de una figura autoritaria como la de Estoico para calmar el ambiente. El Jefe de Isla Mema parecía relativamente tranquilo por dejar la aldea en manos de su hijo, pero Gothi no podía decir lo mismo. Astrid estaba segura de que seguía sin confiar en ella y puso los ojos en blanco cuando la anciana le explicó por cuarta vez qué no debía hacer.

—Gothi, hazme un favor y márchate ya —protestó irritada la bruja—. Cuando antes te marches, antes volverás.

La anciana le hizo un mohín antes de subirse al dragón. Ambos jóvenes esperaron a que salieran volando de los establos antes de volver con sus respectivos asuntos. Desde la marcha de los Jefes tras el Festival del Deshielo, Hipo parecía mucho más tranquilo y, al dormir bien y sin pesadillas, estaba lleno de energía. Aún tenía que entrevistarse con Camicazi y con la otra joven de la Isla de Beren; pero tras tragarse una buena bronca del Consejo por su comportamiento en el Festival, las aguas volvieron más o menos a su cauce. Tan pronto se encontrara con las últimas candidatas, Hipo tendría que tomar una decisión, aunque la simple idea de verse forzado a casarse con una desconocida le hacía pensar de que jamás sería capaz de quererla, por mucho que lo intentara. Por esa razón, prefería mantener su mente ocupada en la herrería o reuniéndose con Patapez para reabrir la Academia tras el parón del invierno.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto hablar sobre lo acontecido la noche del Festival, pero cuando Astrid retomó su aburrida rutina se dio cuenta que echaba en falta la tan común acción de su antigua vida. Envidiaba en silencio a Hipo y a los otros jinetes cuando sobrevolaban la isla con sus respectivos dragones, aunque seguía negándose a montar ningún dragón. Que hubiera creado una tregua con el Furia Nocturna no convenía que tuviera que ser amiga de aquellas criaturas.

Ni hablar.

Tras la marcha de Eret, Astrid había encontrado algo más de tranquilidad en su día a día. Había ido a casa de Gothi para despedirse de ella y la bruja lo había despachado pronto, deseándole suerte para encontrar a su compañero. Eret se mostró amable y respetuoso con ella, a pesar de su desagradable carácter. La bruja hizo como no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba segura de que el cazador de brujas se marchaba con su corazón quebrado por su rechazo.

En sus pocos ratos libres, Astrid aprovechaba a escaquearse a los Archivos. Sorteaba al guardia con extrema facilidad y se paseaba por el lugar para encontrar el grimorio. Acariciaba los libros, esperanzada de encontrar el aura mágica que irradiaba ese tipo de volúmenes, pero no hubo suerte. Aquella biblioteca era tan normal como otra cualquiera. En una de sus visitas también aprovechó para revisar los árboles genealógicos de Isla Mema y no se sorprendió al no encontrar a Asta Lund por ningún sitio, aunque ello no evitó que se sintiera decepcionada por llegar a otro punto muerto en la búsqueda de su familia.

Todo parecía volver a ser más o menos normal de no ser por el repetino cambio que había surgido en la relación entre humano y bruja. Es más, Astrid estaba cada vez más nerviosa y preocupada por esa razón. Al principio pensó que las visitas nocturnas de Hipo serían algo ocasional hasta que éste fuera capaz de dormir sólo otra vez. Sin embargo, pasada una semana, la bruja se dio cuenta que aquello ya se había convertido en un hábito. Inconscientemente, ambos habían desarrollado una extraña dependencia para dormir: él se sentía a salvo a su lado y dormía sin pesadillas y no tenía la necesidad de consumir la poción del sueño; ella, en cambio, nunca tenía frío a su lado.

Hipo siempre aparecía antes de medianoche y se marchaba al amanecer, poco antes de que su padre y la aldea despertaran. Astrid siempre se desadormecía poco después, muerta de frío y girándose al lado de Hipo para absorber el poco calor que quedaba en la cama.

La única condición que se habían impuesto era no tocarse o besarse y, de momento, la estaban cumpliendo a rajatabla, aunque la bruja empezaba a sentir los primeros estragos de compartir cama con él. Al dormir juntos gozaban de mucho menos intimidad, por lo que Astrid realmente no podía calmar su propio cuerpo. A medida que pasaban los días, le era más complicado controlar sus ansias de abalanzarse sobre Hipo.

No es real, se repetía la bruja a sí misma una y otra vez. Vinculados mágicamente y predestinados a ser nada más que amigos.

Una mañana, sin embargo, Astrid se despertó antes que Hipo a causa de un sueño, que aunque no recordaba, sí la había frustrado enormemente. En ese momento pensó cuando fue la última vez que había mitigado su tensión sexual.

Se le ocurrió tocarse.

Hipo dormía profundamente a su lado. Si era silenciosa, no se despertará, pensó la bruja ansiosa mientras bajaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

Astrid empezó a acariciarse y cuidó de no mover demasiado sus caderas. Procuró mantener a raya su propia respiración que había comenzado a acelerarse tan pronto empezó a masajear uno de sus senos y a jugar con su pezón sobre la áspera tela de su camisón. Como cualquier mujer, Astrid solía fantasear cuando se masturbaba —a veces con hombres, otras con mujeres— y solía llevarle tiempo alcanzar el clímax. No obstante, dada la excitación de que Hipo estuviera allí y pudiera pillarla hizo que su orgasmo llegara rápido e intenso y tuvo que esforzarse en no gritar.

No tardó en quedarse dormida y cuando volvió a despertarse, Hipo ya se había marchado. Astrid se había pasado el resto de aquel día maldiciéndose a sí misma por su debilidad y se juró a sí misma que nunca más, por mucho que lo hubiera disfrutado.

Sin embargo, esa misma noche volvió hacerlo.

Y la siguiente también.

Y el siguiente.

Astrid estaba convencida de que iba a volverse loca si continuaba así y se estaba planteando seriamente en cortar con las visitas nocturnas del vikingo. Se sentía estúpida, obsesiva, asqueada por sus propios deseos y enfadada porque a Hipo no le estuviera pasando lo mismo. Se suponía que Astrid tenía una mente más fuerte y estable que la de cualquier humano, ¿por qué entonces era ella la que tenía que esforzarse en detenerse a sí misma y no él? Tenía que pedirle que no volviera más, que estaba más que preparado para dormir sólo y que ella no estaría allí para siempre para velar por sus sueños. El día en el que Estoico y Gothi se marcharon, Astrid intentó encontrar el momento para decírselo, pero no consiguió encontrarse con Hipo a solas en todo el día. Al verle tan ocupado y con la responsabilidad de Jefe en funciones, Astrid tuvo la esperanza de que esa noche no se aparecería por su casa.

Astrid se acostó temprano, pero le costó bastante conciliar el sueño. Se había acostumbrado al calor del cuerpo de Hipo y ahora no podía dejar de tiritar. Hasta que no puso otra manta de piel de oso para atemperar su cuerpo, no consiguió dormirse. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero se despertó de repente, no supo si por un mal sueño o porque sus pies había rozado con algo. Escuchó una respiración profunda a su lado y se tapó el rostro con las manos, frustrada, por la presencia del vikingo que ahora no la dejaría dormir.

Se giró contra la pared, dándole la espalda, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ignorando el repentino calor que recorría ahora su cuerpo. Aunque aún tuviera los pies fríos, la cara de Astrid estaba ardiendo y su mente la traicionó con imágenes que solo se generaban cuando se sentía demasiado influenciada por el vínculo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta su mano se encontraba entre sus muslos, empapándose con la humedad que salía de entre sus piernas. Se dejó llevar, acariciando sus pechos y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir, convencida de que no tardaría en llegar al clímax. Estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con los dedos, cuando su compañero de cama se removió a su lado. Astrid se quedó sin aire y detuvo el movimiento errático de sus dedos.

Hipo se giró hacia su lado y, de repente, la empujó contra él. La bruja ahogó un gemido cuando sintió su erección contra ella, su cálida mano en su muslo y su aliento contra su nuca.

—Tú como si no estuviera. Por favor, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo —murmuró él contra su oído.

Él también había caído, podía escuchar su sonrisa de suficiencia contra su hombro. La bruja no se atrevió a moverse, pero su mente funcionaba a un ritmo frenético. Si seguía no habría marcha atrás, Hipo estaba igual o peor que Astrid y nada le detendría si ella accedía a seguir adelante. Ahora aquello sólo dependía de ella y sólo podía pensar en una cosa:

¡A la mierda con todo!

Continuó donde lo había dejado y movió sus caderas contra su erección, provocando que el vikingo soltara un sonoro gemido que salió de su pecho. Acarició su muslo con delicadeza, subiendo la falda del camisón hasta su cintura. Astrid esperaba que o bien subiera su mano hacia sus pechos o la bajara hacia su entrepierna, pero la sorprendió retirándola.

—¿Te importa si me uno? —preguntó con voz ronca por la excitación.

—Estabas tardando en hacerlo —respondió ella en un suspiro, ebria por el ardor que recorría su cuerpo.

Hipo se movió a un lado para bajarse los pantalones y la cama empezó a agitarse al ritmo de mano. Astrid quería mirar. Necesitaba mirar, pero se contuvo. Cerró los ojos y se conformó con escuchar su respiración acelerada y sus suaves gemidos. No tardó en correrse, soltando un sonoro chillido que habría despertado a Gothi de haber estado en casa. Hipo no tardó en soltar un gemido similar.

Astrid se giró en su dirección y aunque estaba demasiado oscuro para verle, sabía aquellos ojos frondosos estaban dilatados y clavados en ella. Iba a besarla y ella ya había abierto la boca para recibir su lengua. Una parte de su mente, probablemente la poca cordura que le quedaba, le estaba gritando que parara aquella estupidez, pero el vínculo —o tal vez su propio deseo y frustración— la había cegado. En ese momento, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tenerle dentro de ella. Estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de hacer desaparecer aquella profunda desazón que no la permitía dormir y la había dejado tan indefensa.

Él era su enfermedad y su cura al mismo tiempo.

Sus labios ya estaban rozando los suyos cuando escucharon a alguien tocar la puerta de la entrada. Astrid se apartó ligeramente, pero Hipo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo así como así. La agarró de su cintura y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. ¿Cómo era posible que irradiara tanto calor?

—No respondas —susurró él contra su oído.

Astrid no dudó en no hacerlo. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como en comerse su boca y quizás algo más si surgía la oportunidad. Astrid mordió su labio inferior justo antes de querer meter su lengua en la boca cuando volvieron a llamar.

—¡Joder! —gritaron los dos furiosos.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, viéndose obligada a evadir al vikingo que claramente no le hacía la más mínima gracia que marchara a atender a alguien que no fuera él.

—Espérame aquí, no tardo —replicó ella cogiendo un manto con el que cubrirse.

Bajó el piso inferior temblando y salió de su claro estado de ebriedad por el vínculo. Tuvo que detenerse al bajar unos pocos escalones, ahora consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sus muslos estaban húmedos por la excitación que caía por ellos, sus pezones estaban tan erectos que le dolían de lo sensibles que se sentían contra su camisón y el corazón le latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Por no hablar del inmenso nudo que tenía ahora en la garganta, consciente de lo que acababan de hacer.

La habían vuelto a cagar.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Que ya no era capaz de diferenciar entre lo que era real y lo que provocaba el vínculo.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y escuchó a un Bocón desesperado llamarla. Astrid se tapó con el manto de tal forma que no se revelara su clarísima excitación. La bruja entreabrió la puerta y el herrero respiró aliviado. Astrid arrugó el gesto.

—¿Qué ocurre? Es más de medianoche, Bocón.

—Faye Haugsen está de parto —anunció él sin rodeos.

Mierda, pensó la bruja en pánico.

—¿Ya? Pero si aún le quedaban varias semanas para dar a luz —replicó Astrid intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Sea lo que sea, tienes que ir —insistió él preocupado—. Ha roto aguas hace un rato y eres la única que puede atenderla como es debido.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por la ansiedad. Ella jamás había asistido a un parto, ni siquiera había sostenido un bebé en su vida. ¿Cómo pretendían que fuera la responsable de traer una vida al mundo? Lo único que le faltaba para su conciencia era cargar también con un bebé y una mujer muerta en el parto. Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra una horda de cazadores de brujas le parecía más atractivo y más fácil que todo aquello.

Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios iba hacer? ¿Por qué Gothi había elegido marcharse en el momento menos oportuno?

—¿Astrid?

La voz preocupada de Bocón la sacó de sus pensamientos y se ruborizó al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirándole fijamente mientras entraba en pánico en silencio.

—Dame cinco minutos para prepararme —respondió ella.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Bocón antes de que la bruja cerrara la puerta, pero parecía dudoso de seguir—. ¿Podrías…?

—¿Sí? —insistió ella confundida por su titubeo nervioso.

—¿Tengo que decirlo? —replicó él.

Astrid arqueó las cejas, aún sin comprender y esperando una aclaración.

—¿Puedes decirle que baje? —preguntó finalmente Bocón.

La bruja arrugó la frente. Aquello debía de ser una broma.

—¿Quién? —soltó ella.

—Los dos sabemos quién, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

—No sé de qué me hablas —alegó ella a la defensiva.

—Astrid, déjale pasar.

La voz de Hipo sonó a su espalda. La bruja se giró bruscamente, atónita porque el vikingo hubiera decidido bajar así sin más. Bocón, en cambio, soltó un sonoro suspiro al verle. Entró en la casa sin esperar a que Astrid le invitara a pasar y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes —dijo el herrero malhumorado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, bueno, ya me has encontrado —respondió Hipo sacudiendo la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar Astrid.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido que nadie iría a buscarte a tu casa teniendo en cuenta que tu padre no está?

Hipo no se atrevió a responder, probablemente intimidado y abrumado por la presencia de la bruja. Astrid no podía creerse que aquello fuera cierto, después del esfuerzo que había empleado para acallar los rumores sobre ellos y va el muy idiota y se lo dice a Bocón.

—Esto tiene que ser una puta broma —siseó ella entre dientes.

Dada su mirada de terror, Astrid estaba segura de que Hipo sentía su magia colérica. El vikingo intentó justificarse, pero Astrid subió a su cuarto sin querer siquiera cruzar una sola palabra con él. El portazo que dio hizo que temblara toda la casa. Astrid empleó todo su autocontrol para no permitir que su magia se descontrolara. Por lo general, las brujas de su aquelarre se tranquilizaban a través de la meditación, pero Astrid nunca había sido una bruja al uso y nunca se le había dado bien la introspección. Cogió su jarra de agua y la tiró furiosa contra la pared, rompiéndose en mil añicos y empapando todo el suelo. También le dio una patada a sus botas e explotó inconscientemente con su magia uno de los frascos en los que guardaba alguna de las recetas que Gothi le había mandado preparar.

Se sentó en la cama y escondió su cara entre sus manos, intentando controlar su respiración. Estaba cansada, abrumada, enfadada y excitada perdida.

Y encima tenía que atender un maldito parto ella sola.

Aquello debía ser una especie de mala jugada de los Dioses contra ella, porque no era ni medio normal.

Escuchó el crujir de la madera de la puerta del dormitorio abrirse. Astrid reconoció sus pasos irregulares: suela y metal. Su presencia le hizo recordar que estaba muerta de frío y de no haber estado tan enfadada con él, hubiera dado lo que fuera por volverse a la cama con él y continuar donde lo habían dejado.

Pero estaba furiosa con él. Tanto que de no estar vinculados, le habría roto el cuello allí mismo.

Por esa razón, Hipo no se acercó. La observaba a una distancia prudencial, junto a la puerta, no muy seguro de qué hacer o qué decir.

—Astrid, yo…

—¿Qué demonios le has dicho a Bocón? —le interrumpió rabiosa—. ¿Por qué sabía que podría encontrarte aquí?

Hipo reflexionó antes de responder, consciente que dijera lo que dijera, Astrid ya sabía la respuesta.

—Me inventé que estábamos acostándonos para que no sospechara nada sobre mi ausencia durante el Festival.

Otro frasco, esta vez lleno de especias, explotó. Astrid respiró muy hondo antes de hablar, procurando controlar la ira que quería salir de ella:

—¿No se te ocurrió consultármelo antes?

—¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Te habría puesto así! —respondió él a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo iba a ponerme si no? ¿Y si se le escapa a Bocón? ¿Qué pensará tu padre? ¿Gothi? ¿La aldea? —exclamó Astrid alterada—. Tú eres hombre y el hijo del Jefe, Hipo; pero a mí se me cuestiona casi por sólo respirar. ¿Tengo que recordarte sobre qué pasará si deciden echarme de la isla?

—Nadie va a echarte de aquí —replicó él muy serio.

—Disculpa si no confío en las palabras de los humanos —criticó ella con amargura—. No sois más que unos mentirosos.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido yo, Astrid?

Astrid no supo poner ningún ejemplo. Al menos ninguno reciente. Hipo había sido siempre sincero con ella, tal vez demasiado. Ella, en cambio, no podía presumir de hacer lo mismo. Hipo no sabía que ella había hecho precisamente lo mismo con Eret. Aunque se justificaba que había sido crearle una buena coartada y aprovechar a tener una buena razón para que la dejara en paz. También desconocía que había asesinado al Viejo Gormdsen.

Él era mucha mejor persona que ella.

Aquello no era ningún secreto.

—¿Cuando vas a empezar a confiar en mí, Astrid? —continuó Hipo con tristeza—. Bocón no dirá nada, te lo puedo asegurar.

¿Que no confiaba en él? Él había sido probablemente una de las pocas personas en las que más había confiado nunca, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Cada vez era más difícil mantener el vínculo a nivel físico bajo control y Astrid no quería exponerse a estrechar el lazo emocional más de lo que lo habían hecho ya.

—Está bien —respondió la bruja con sequedad y no muy dispuesta a continuar con aquella conversación.

Aunque nada estaba bien.

La mentira de Hipo había estado a punto de ser cierta. Ambos lo deseaban a un nivel que rozaba lo enfermizo, como si el hecho de acostarse apagaría esa terrible ansiedad que les estaba volviendo locos. Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio. Astrid tenía la vista clavada en sus pies, incapaz de cruzar la mirada con sus intensos ojos verdes. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

—Astrid…

La bruja no quería responder a su voz, pero Hipo se había acercado a ella. Nervioso, titubeante, torpe y con su mano extendida hacia su cara, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo si la tocaba. Astrid no deseaba otra cosa. Tenía mucho frío y necesitaba que su cuerpo la calentara.

—¿Hipo? ¿Estáis listos?

Bocón los llamaba desde el piso inferior. Astrid se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se alejó al otro extremo de la habitación para salir de la influencia del vínculo. Intentó controlar su propia voz:

—¿Te importa? Tengo que cambiarme.

Había sonado más desagradable de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero tal vez ese fuera el mejor método para mantenerle lejos. No lo quería cerca, no se sentía ella misma cuando él estaba a su alrededor. Se giró al no escuchar respuesta, pero Hipo ya se había marchado. Escuchó sus singulares pisadas bajando por la escalera.

Astrid se cambió de ropa y se recogió el pelo en una coleta con la banda que solía llevar en la cabeza. Cogió su bolso y bajó al piso inferior con su capa de pieles colgando del brazo. No miró a Bocón ni a Hipo, quienes la esperaban nerviosos y apurados, pues su cabeza había comenzado a hacer memoria sobre lo poquísimo que había leído de los partos humanos. Acercó una vela a las brasas de la chimenea para ver qué material o medicinas debía llevar. Se puso a leer las etiquetas de los botes de Gothi, dudosa de qué medicinas eran adecuadas para una mujer embarazada y cuales no.

Por todos los dioses, aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

—Necesito que llaméis a Brusca —pidió Astrid sin apartar la vista de la colección de frascos medicinales de Gothi.

—¿A la chica Thornston? ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Bocón con gran recelo.

—Brusca lleva años preparándose para ocupar el puesto que ocupo yo ahora —respondió Astrid cogiendo medicinas para aliviar el dolor y se giró hacia los dos hombres, quienes la observaban atónitos—. No puedo llevar este parto yo sola, ¿vale? Necesito tener conmigo a alguien de plena confianza y esa es Brusca. Si pone pegas, amenazadla con que iré yo misma a agarrarle de los pelos hasta la casa de los Haugsen —hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz al abrir uno de los frascos—. Aunque Brusca jamás se perdería un espectáculo lleno de sangre.

Bocón acudió con premura a casa de los Thornston, mientras Hipo y Astrid corrieron a casa de los Haugsen. Una niña de no más de cuatro años les abrió cuando tocaron la puerta. Los observó en silencio y con el dedo pulgar en la boca, no muy segura si debía dejar pasar a aquella pareja de desconocidos. Un niño de unos nueve años apareció de repente por detrás.

—¿Dónde está la anciana? —preguntó el crío preocupado.

—Gothi se ha marchado esta mañana, soy su ayudante —respondió Astrid simulando una tranquilidad que ni de lejos estaba sintiendo—. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

El niño los dejó pasar y los guió hasta el fondo de aquella fría y desordenada casa donde se encontraba el dormitorio del matrimonio Haugsen. Faye estaba de rodillas contra la cama, gimiendo de dolor y con la cara escondida entre las sábanas. Otro niño pequeño dormía sobre la cama, cerca de su madre. El marido de Faye, Jora Haugsen, estaba a su lado, con cara demacrada y angustiada, acariciando los lumbares de su esposa. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio a Astrid y a Hipo entrar junto con su hijo mayor en el diminuto cuarto.

—¿Dónde está Gothi?

Astrid podía haberse ofendido por la recurrente pregunta, pero la verdad es que ella misma también se hubiera preguntado lo mismo. Estaba convencida de que no transmitía la mayor de las confianzas. Hipo habló por ella:

—Gothi ha partido esta mañana junto con mi padre a la Isla de los Marginados. Astrid será quien atienda el parto.

Jora no parecía muy contento, aunque la propia Astrid lo estaba aún menos. Faye no había levantado la cabeza y estaba sollozando contra el colchón de paja por el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. En ese momento, Astrid se dio cuenta del terror que le causaba toda aquella situación. Ella, la general del Aquelarre Le Fey, que había liderado mil y una batallas, había asesinado sin miramientos y había visto más sangre y monstruos que cualquiera, le aterraba atender un parto.

Las brujas de su aquelarre, sobre todo Le Fey, habrían gozado verla así.

Ella jamás había mostrado interés por la medicina, era un hecho. Nunca le habían gustado los niños y jamás había querido asistir a un parto porque prefería enfocarse únicamente a entrenar para el ejército. Sin embargo, estando frente a la pobre Faye Haugsen, quien tenía una tripa inmensa para lo flaca que estaba, se arrepintió de no haber prestado más atención a las brujas sanadoras del aquelarre y a Gothi.

Había sido una egoísta y siempre había pensado únicamente en sí misma cuando podía haber hecho mucho más por los demás. Era triste, pero hasta que no había llegado a Isla Mema, su objetivo era quitar vidas, no salvarlas. Astrid no podía soportar la simple idea de que nadie más muriera por su descuido. La muerte de Brenna ya era bastante difícil de cargar, sería horrible tener que llevar las de Faye y su hijo en su conciencia también.

Sintió una mano caliente sobre su hombro y Astrid se relajó por el agradable cosquilleo del vínculo. Hipo la sonreía con calidez y asintió con la cabeza con complicidad.

No estaba sola, le recordó.

Astrid se mordió el labio y respiró profundamente antes de quitarse su capa de pieles y el bolso. Astrid reunió el valor para acercarse a Faye y tocó su piel ardiente que estaba pegajosa por el sudor. Estaba analizando sobre por dónde debía empezar cuando Brusca apareció en la puerta junto a Bocón.

Había demasiada gente en aquella sala.

—Necesito a todo el mundo fuera de aquí y que alguien se encargue de los niños.

Hipo se acercó con precaución a la cama para coger al niño dormido entre sus brazos. El niño se acomodó en su pecho, pero no se despertó. Jora Haugsen no se movió de su sitio. Astrid iba a insistir en que se marchara, pero Bocón se adelantó:

—Jora, dejemos todo en manos de Astrid. Verás cómo todo sale bien.

—Pero ella me necesita…

—Sabes de sobra que el parto es un ritual entre mujeres —insistió el herrero—. Nosotros no pintamos nada aquí.

Jora asintió con la cabeza y besó a su mujer en la cabeza, quién no parecía ser muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Cuando abandonaron la sala, Brusca cerró la puerta y se acercó a Faye para examinarla.

—Esto no pinta bien, ¿verdad?

—No, la fiebre no es buena señal —respondió Astrid con angustia.

—¿Has comprobado la dilatación?

Astrid negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonta y subió el camisón de Faye para comprobarlo, pero se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que apenas lo había hecho. De repente, la mujer soltó un alarido de dolor y su cuerpo al completo se puso en tensión. Las contracciones estaban siendo muy dolorosas para la dilatación que estaba teniendo.

—¿Brusca?

—¿Qué?

—Tengo que confesarte una cosa.

—¿Por qué me da que lo que vas a decirme va a empeorar más la situación?

Astrid tragó saliva.

—Nunca he asistido un parto.

Brusca se quedó en silencio, para después chasquear la lengua frustrada.

—Mierda, Astrid, pues esta va a ser la primera vez de las dos, así que más nos vale saber improvisar algo porque esto no va por buen camino. Supongo que no debe ser diferente a cuando se interviene a alguien, ¿no?

—Me sé la teoría por encima y mal —comentó Astrid preocupada—. ¿Quizás debamos hacerla andar? Tal vez así alentemos la dilatación.

Brusca la ayudó a levantar a la mujer, pero Faye estaba tan ida por la fiebre que apenas podía moverse por su propia cuenta. Las dos jóvenes se resignaron a tumbarla en la cama y Astrid le indicó a Brusca que fuera a buscar un barreño de agua caliente, otro de agua fría y muchas sábanas limpias. La vikinga obedeció al instante, mientras que Astrid examinó con mayor atención a la mujer.

—Faye, ¿me oyes? —Astrid abrió uno de sus ojos y movió un dedo frente a sus ojos para comprobar su reacción, pero la mujer apenas podía parpadear y había empezado a murmurar incoherencias a causa del delirio.

Astrid palpó su tripa y puso su oído contra ella. Había vida todavía ahí dentro, podía sentirlo con gran intensidad. El bebé, por el momento, estaba a salvo, pero la bruja desconocía cuánto tiempo aguantaría. Brusca volvió con todo lo que le habían pedido y ambas mujeres intentaron por todos los medios bajarle la fiebre. Las contracciones eran bastante irregulares y, pasada una hora, Astrid estaba segura de que Faye no iba a dilatar lo suficiente.

Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Entonces, recordó una poción que Hilda, su tutora, acostumbraba a preparar cuando volvían del campo de batalla. Era potente y efectiva, pero Astrid sólo le había visto hacerlo una vez. Su tutora le había insistido que si no se elaboraba correctamente, la poción podía suponer más un veneno que una cura. ¿Pero qué otra solución había? Si no hacía nada, Faye y el bebé morirían de una forma agónica.

La poción era su única posibilidad.

—Quédate con ella, vuelvo en dos minutos.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Brusca con angustia.

—Voy preparar algo que le ayude con la fiebre, tengo que pedirle a Hipo que vaya a mi casa a buscarme los ingredientes —respondió ella apresurada.

—¿Por qué Hipo tendría que saber dónde están? —cuestionó Brusca claramente confundida, pero una sonrisa pícara no tardó en aparecer en sus labios.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco ante su reacción, pero la respuesta a su pregunta era demasiado evidente. Hipo conocía demasiado bien su habitación. El vikingo había demostrado ser demasiado curioso y alguna noche se había quedado mirando los frascos y las plantas que había recogido Astrid para Gothi. A veces solía preguntarle por la utilidad de algunas plantas que no conocía y le comentaba sobre las variantes provenientes de los dragones. Astrid le había insistido que ella no era una adepta de la medicina y que apenas podía explicarle las razones por las que una medicina pudiera funcionar de una manera u de otra. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que si Hipo sacaba esos temas durante la noche había sido para distraer su mente del vínculo.

Astrid salió de la habitación y los hombres se levantaron de la mesa casi al instante, expectantes por tener buenas nuevas. Astrid negó con la cabeza y Jora Haugsen desplomó de nuevo en la banqueta, con aire derrotado. No había ni rastro de los niños mayores, pero Hipo todavía cargaba con el hijo más pequeño cuando recibió la señal de Astrid para hablar a solas. Se lo pasó a Bocón antes de acudir a su llamada y fueron a la cocina que se escondía tras una cortina para que nadie les escuchara.

—¿Para qué son estos ingredientes, Astrid? —preguntó Hipo cuando la bruja le había enumerado lo que necesitaba—. ¿Qué vas hacer?

—No lo sé, intentar salvarle la vida supongo —respondió ella con cierta irritación por tener que responder a tantas preguntas.

—¿Salvarle la vida? ¿Tan mal está?

—Tiene mucha fiebre y no dilata —contestó Astrid con angustia—. No sé qué más hacer, yo… yo no hago estas cosas, ¿vale? Lo mío siempre ha sido pelear y los maleficios, no esto. No quiero que esa mujer y su bebé muera, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer si no que emplear el don que se me ha dado?

Astrid tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Hipo cogió de sus hombros y empezó a inspirar aire con profundidad. Astrid estaba demasiado alterada para seguir su ritmo, pero Hipo era persistente. Tras varias largas bocanadas de aire, Astrid consiguió calmarse e Hipo sonrió aliviado. La bruja no entendía qué acababa de pasar.

—¿Cómo…?

—Es un truco bastante bueno para evitar los ataques de ansiedad —explicó él con simpatía—. Voy a por los ingredientes, no tardo.

El vikingo apuntó en un trozo de papel los elementos que Astrid necesitaba para la poción. Mientras Hipo salía de la casa, Astrid escuchó a Brusca llamarla. Detuvo a Jora Haugsen con un gesto con la mano y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Bocón para que lo tuviera bajo control. La bruja corrió al dormitorio y se encontró a Brusca limpiando la boca de la mujer que acababa de vomitar sobre sí misma.

—Busca otro camisón mientras la limpio —le ordenó Astrid.

Astrid palpó el vientre de Faye para comprobar que el bebé seguía bien. Notaba mucho movimiento dentro, tal vez demasiado. La mujer estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y Astrid le dio suaves cachetadas en las mejillas para espabilarla.

—Faye, no te duermas, ¿vale? Pronto estarás mejor, pero no conseguiremos nada si te duermes.

Astrid le quitó el camisón sucio y le limpió los restos de vómito antes de que Brusca le pusiera otro limpio. Volvió a comprobar el estado de su vagina, pero seguía sin haber gran diferencia desde que habían llegado.

—¿Has pensado qué hacer si…?

—No van a morir —le interrumpió Astrid—. No mientras hayamos agotado todos los recursos que disponemos.

—¿Qué recursos, Astrid? ¡Si no tenemos ni idea! —criticó Brusca furiosa—. ¿Por qué no llamamos a mi madre? ¡O cualquiera que haya asistido a un parto! ¡Nosotras no podemos con esto solas!

—Brusca, si vas a estar tocando las narices y a ponerme más trabas que soluciones ya te puedes ir largando —sentenció Astrid apretando los puños—. Pero, si realmente quieres ayudarme a que esta familia no pierda a nadie más, te suplico que confíes en mí. El bebé sigue vivo, si se da la terrible circunstancia de que Faye muere, buscaremos otros métodos para sacarlo. Hasta entonces, mi prioridad es salvar a los dos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta antes de que una atónita Brusca pudiera responder. Astrid entreabrió la puerta para encontrarse con Hipo, quién traía todos los ingredientes metidos en una bolsa de pieles. Astrid le dio orden a Brusca de no permitir que la mujer se quedara dormida mientras ella se encargaba de hacer la poción. Jora Haugsen volvió a levantarse, nervioso, cuando vio a Astrid dirigirse hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¡Faye jamás ha tenido problemas durante el parto! ¡Ni siquiera cuando Enrik nació muerto! —exclamó él con angustia.

—Alterándote no ganas nada, solo consigues acrecentar tu sufrimiento —le reprendió Astrid con delicadeza—. Quédate junto con tus hijos y espera a que todo acabe.

Jora quería seguir discutiendo, pero Astrid se ocultó en la cocina e Hipo fue tras ella. La joven bruja trabajó rápido, consciente de que no le sobraba tiempo. Mandó a Hipo que sacara las flores y las hojas de algunas de las plantas que utilizaría para la poción y le pelara el jengibre, mientras ella se encargaba de poner agua a calentar en el fuego y del hechizo. La bruja recitaba el conjuro en un tono apenas imperceptible, pero el vikingo sintió la magia fluir desde la punta de sus dedos y subir por sus brazos hasta su nuca. Era abrumador, pero en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Astrid irradiaba calidez.

Hipo no lo sabía, pero por primera vez estaba experimentando la magia blanca de la sanación. Un tipo de magia que Astrid raramente había utilizado nunca.

La bruja avivó el fuego con su magia y echó los últimos ingredientes antes de terminar el conjuro. El pequeño espacio se inundó con un aroma que Hipo jamás había olido, pero era sumamente delicioso y agradable.

—Que no te engañe el olor —le advirtió Astrid mientras lanzaba los otros ingredientes—. Es una forma de ocultar su asqueroso sabor.

—¿Crees que esto les ayudará?

—Probablemente sea lo único que pueda hacerlo ahora mismo, aunque me temo que mi hechizo no es el más óptimo —comentó ella sin apartar la vista del caldero—. Aunque creo que Gothi habría sabido hacer esto mucho mejor que yo sin recurrir a la magia —chasqueó la lengua—. Ni se te ocurra decirle esto último.

—Soy una tumba —le aseguró él con una sonrisa.

Astrid ultimó la pócima con unas palabras y el mejunje empezó a cambiar de color. Debían esperar unos minutos para que la poción reposara e Hipo aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar sobre algo que llevaba carcomiéndole toda la noche.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de Bocón. No ha estado bien utilizarte de esa manera.

Astrid removió la poción con una cuchara de madera, sin saber bien qué responder.

—También debo disculparme yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque le dije a Eret que estabas acostándonte conmigo durante la noche del Festival.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él atónito.

—Es largo de explicar, pero concluyamos que se tragó la mentira.

Hipo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Un fuerte rubor había cubierto sus mejillas. Astrid podía sentir las suyas propias ardiendo.

—¿Por… por qué?

—Sospechaba que podías estar involucrado en la desaparición del romano y tenía que buscarte una coartada —explicó ella azorada—. No se me ocurrió una excusa mejor.

Hipo se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Así que… básicamente los dos hemos contado la misma mentira.

Casi mentira, le hubiera gustado corregir Astrid. Si Bocón no les hubiera interrumpido, para esa hora ya lo habrían hecho varias veces. Era sumamente molesto recordarse que detener la locura que habían estado a punto de cometer había sido lo correcto, pero ninguno parecía estar contento por lo ocurrido.

—Hipo, yo…

—Tranquila, no estoy molesto —le interrumpió él—. Tiene más lógica que tú le hayas dicho eso a Eret a que yo se lo haya contado a Bocón. En realidad, debería hasta agradecértelo. Al fin y al cabo nos interesa que ese hombre no sepa nada, ¿no? Con suerte, no le volveremos a ver.

—Eso espero —concordó la bruja.

La poción se tornó en un color rojizo y Astrid volcó parte del contenido del caldero en una vaso de barro. Tiró el resto por la ventana, consciente del riesgo que podía suponer que encontraran una poción mágica allí.

—¿Estás segura de que esto va funcionar?

Astrid torció el gesto, no del todo convencida.

—Tú por si acaso reza a los Dioses —sugirió la bruja antes de volver al dormitorio.

Brusca estaba intentando mantener a Faye despierta cuando Astrid volvió con la poción. La vikinga abrió la boca de la mujer y Astrid puso el vaso contra sus labios para ayudarle a que se lo bebiera. El primer impulso de Faye fue vomitar otra vez, probablemente por el asqueroso sabor del mejunje, pero las dos jóvenes forzaron a que lo ingiriera todo. La bruja dejó el vaso junto a la cama y rezó a Freyja para que la pócima diera resultado.

Pasaron unos minutos que le parecieron horas y las dos jóvenes intentaron reanimar a la pobre Faye Haugsen del estado de inconsciencia que había caído. De repente, la mujer despertó dando un alarido de dolor y abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró primero a Brusca, sin entender qué hacía una de los gemelos Thronston allí, y después giró la cabeza en dirección a Astrid.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó Faye mientras empezaba a recuperar el color en su rostro.

Antes de que Astrid pudiera responder, otra contracción sacudió su cuerpo y gritó una palabrota que probablemente la había escuchado toda la aldea. Brusca estaba estupefacta, sin poderse creer que aquella mujer que había estado con un pie en el Valhalla, estuviera ahora perfectamente consciente y teniendo contracciones regulares.

—¿Qué demonios le has dado? —cuestionó Brusca mientras Astrid observaba de nuevo el estado de su dilatación.

—Un remedio para bajar la fiebre, nada más —respondió la bruja sin querer entrar en detalles.

—¡Y una mierda, Astrid! Esto no es normal —le acusó Brusca sin creer su mentira.

—¿Qué no es normal? —preguntó Astrid muy seria.

—¿Crees que soy tonta? —Brusca bajó la voz para que solo la escuchara la bruja—. No hace ni una hora estábamos hablando de cómo sacar al bebé si Faye moría y, ahora, está perfectamente consciente y gritando más insultos que un marinero.

—Brusca, no sé que se te está pasando ahora por la cabeza, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto —insistió Astrid queriendo cambiar de tema lo antes posible—. Faye está empezando a dilatar con rapidez, así que o te quitas esas tonterías de la cabeza y me ayudas o te largas.

Brusca no se marchó, era demasiado leal y cabezota para hacerlo, más sabiendo que Astrid no podía llevar el parto sola. Sin embargo, Faye parecía saber de sobra qué debía hacer y las dos jóvenes se redujeron a ayudarla a moverse, a darle agua cuando la requería y a animarla a que empujara. A Astrid todo el proceso del parto le pareció horroroso y terrorífico, más cuando empezó a ver la cabeza del bebé salir del cuerpo de la madre junto con una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre. La bruja cogió a la criatura con cuidado e insistió a una Faye agotada que empujara con fuerza. La mujer gritó una vez más a la vez que destrozaba la mano de Brusca. Astrid la ayudó tirando con mucho cuidado de la criatura y tan pronto salió, la niña rompió a llorar.

Astrid observó maravillada a la pequeña pegajosa y cubierta de sangre. Era tan pequeña, tan arrugada y tan feucha que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír mientras la cubría con una manta caliente que Brusca le había acercadado. Cortó el cordón umbilical con una daga y se la entregó a su madre, quién rompió a llorar tan pronto la tuvo en sus brazos. Empezó a murmurar palabras de amor mientras las dos jóvenes mujeres, habiendo dejado sus diferencias a parte, se chocaron las manos complacidas y orgullosas de sí mismas. Ahora solo quedaba a esperar que Faye sacara lo que se suponía que debía quedar dentro de su cuerpo.

Brusca se ofreció a lavar a la niña, mientras la otro vikinga descansaba complacida. Faye Haugsen se dirigió a Astrid con una sonrisa cansada:

—Gracias, de verdad, no me acuerdo muy bien de cómo he roto aguas, pero creo que lo que me has dado ha sido sumamente vigorizante —miró a Brusca lavar a su hija de reojo—. ¿Cómo ves a mi niña?

—Aparentemente, está todo bien —respondió la bruja sonriente, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan satisfecha consigo misma—. Habrá que ver cómo evoluciona estos días, pero parece tener una salud de hierro, como la de su madre.

Faye iba a decir algo más, cuando su cara se contrajo de dolor y soltó un grito. Astrid se movió alarmada y Brusca se giró sorprendida. La bruja apartó las sábanas del cuerpo de Faye y volvió a mirar el estado de su vagina, esperando ver los restos de sangre y líquido que debía expulsar de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se encontró con otra cabeza saliendo del cuerpo de la vikinga.

El corazón de la bruja se paró en ese instante.

Gemelos.

O peor.

Gemelas.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

Si Faye daba luz a gemelas ello supondría un gran problema para ella y para la aldea. Los aquelarres anhelaban a las bebés gemelas, pues eran criaturas de gran potencial mágico. Faye chilló, sin comprender qué estaba pasando, y Brusca sacudió a Astrid con el otro bebé en sus brazos, quién seguía absorta en su terror.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? —miró hacia la entrada vaginal de la madre—. ¡Joder! ¡Que son dos!

—¿Cómo que son dos? —voceó Faye sin creérselo.

Astrid continuaba inmóvil y muy pálida por la impresión.

—¡Astrid! ¡Espabila! —le ordenó Brusca sacudiéndola otra vez.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Las mujeres reconocieron la voz nerviosa de Jora Haugsen y Astrid, por fin, reaccionó.

—Faye, necesito que empujes, ¿vale? —le pidió Astrid, aún con las manos temblorosas—. Respira hondo, tú puedes ¡Venga!

La vikinga utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para empujar, pero finalmente fue Astrid la que tuvo que sacar a la niña cogiendo con mucho cuidado de su cabecita y después de sus hombros. Esta vez no hubo lloros. Sólo silencio, el peor que había escuchado jamás. La criatura no respiraba.

—¿Por qué no llora? —gritó Faye angustiada—. ¿Por qué no está llorando?

En ese momento, a Astrid se le pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza, pero la peor de todas fue que quizás no debía salvar a esa niña. Las brujas siempre eran muy selectivas con las niñas que secuestraban para el aquelarre. No todas eran válidas, pues era necesario nacer con un distintivo mágico. Es decir, una marca de bruja. Dichas marcas podían aparecerse de muchas maneras: un lunar, una mancha, ojos de diferentes colores o un labio leporino, entre otros rasgos. Astrid tenía su propia marca también, escondida bajo su pecho izquierdo. La marca de bruja de aquellas niñas, en cambio, había sido nacer iguales. Por tanto, las brujas vendrían a por ellas. Eran un caramelo demasiado goloso para no cogerlo y llevarlo cuando nadie estuviera mirando.

La propia Le Fey podría venir a por ellas. Era raro que se implicara, pero los casos de gemelas eran reducidos y conflictivos entre los aquelarres. Si acudía ella misma, se aseguraba de quedárselas para su séquito.

No obstante, cuando escuchó los alaridos angustiosos de Faye, reclamando a su otra hija, los golpes furiosos de un histérico Jora Haugsen y los lloros de los pequeños en el dormitorio de al lado, Astrid recordó a Brenna.

Aquella niña que se marchó antes de tiempo y a la que pudo salvar si no hubiera sido tan egoísta.

Miró al bebé una vez más y le hizo un juramento silencioso.

Ningún bebé sería robado de Isla Mema.

No mientras ella estuviera allí.

Cortó el cordón y se levantó para dar la espalda a la madre y a Brusca, quien todavía cargaba con la otra niña que no había dejado de llorar. Reposó uno de sus dedos helados sobre el pecho de la pequeña y soltó una de sus chispas. El bebé dio una fuerte sacudida entre sus brazos y la bruja sintió cómo su corazoncito empezaba a palpitar como el de un colibrí. La pequeña se puso a llorar y Astrid soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó a la cama antes de que la madre se levantara y ésta puso a la pequeña, aún llena de sangre y pegajosa, contra su pecho. Faye se puso a llorar otra vez, cansada, aliviada, feliz y triste. Ninguna se percató de que Jora Haugsen había entrado en el dormitorio y ahora observaba con los ojos llorosos a su mujer y a sus hijas recién nacidas. Brusca le dio la otra criatura al padre y sacudió la cabeza hacia la puerta para dar a entender a Astrid que debían dejarles un momento a solas.

—¿Astrid?

La bruja ya estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando Faye la llamó. La madre observaba a su hija con una expresión extraña. Astrid se acercó preocupada, pensando que tal vez la criatura tuviera una afección grave de la que no se había percatado. Pero al ver a la niña, Astrid se dio cuenta que la pequeña tenía una cicatriz en el pecho. La marca de la magia que la había salvado y que era similar a la que la bruja tenía por toda su espalda.

O la que el Viejo Gormdsen se había ganado cuando Astrid le asesinó con la misma magia que había salvado a la hija de Faye.

—Está todo bien —respondió Astrid con voz calmada—. Es sólo una marca de nacimiento.

La mujer relajó sus hombros tensos al escuchar su explicación y Astrid se retiró, dejando a los experimentados padres solos. En el pasillo se topó con los otros hijos, quienes parecían expectantes y nerviosos por saber qué había pasado. El aspecto de la bruja no debía ser muy alentador, pues tenía el delantal, su falda y sus manos todavía llenas de sangre. No obstante, sonrió y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándoles su permiso para que entraran. Los niños no necesitaron más y corrieron al dormitorio de sus padres.

Astrid se estiró y sus hombros, tensos y cansados, se quejaron. Estaba tan agotada que se dormiría en el mismo suelo si pudiera. Pero era consciente que aún quedaba trabajo por hacer. Aún no había salido el sol.

¡Dioses! Daría su alma a Loki por una buena pinta de hidromiel.

Xx.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Astrid tenía la cabeza apoyada contra una de sus manos, procurando no quedarse dormida y daba pequeños sorbos al té que Bocón había preparado. El niño pequeño de los Haugsen, cuyo nombre había olvidado, descansaba ahora en su regazo. Había sido tan insistente en dormir en los brazos de alguien que Astrid, impulsada por su carácter impaciente, le había cogido entre los suyos con tal de no escucharle llorar más y se había quedado dormido casi al instante.

Tras dejar a la familia Haugsen a solas para recibir a sus nuevas hijas, Astrid y Brusca había vuelto para ayudar a Faye a expulsar todo lo que le había quedado dentro, a curarla y a asearla para que Hipo pudiera ejercer de Jefe en funciones y bendecir la llegada de las pequeñas al mundo. El propio Hipo tendría que ser testigo de la inspección que Jora haría a las niñas para comprobar que no tenían ningún desperfecto físico que le obligara a abandonarlas a la intemperie. Después, Hipo sería el primero en escuchar sus nombres.

Brusca se había marchado poco después de terminar con Faye, pero antes de irse, arrastró a Astrid a un rincón de la pequeña casa para que nadie las escucharan. Brusca había no había estado especialmente receptiva con ella desde el parto y Astrid se preguntó si tal vez estaría traumatizada por lo vivido. No podría culparla, la bruja estaba convencida de que ella misma tendría pesadillas por una temporada. Sin embargo, Brusca le expuso sus inquietudes respecto al parto, pero no de la forma en la que Astrid le hubiera gustado.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó la vikinga.

—¿Hacer el qué? —dijo la bruja claramente confundida.

—La niña no respiraba, Astrid. Yo misma lo he visto cuando la sacaste.

Astrid se maldijo a sí misma. La bruja había esperado que Brusca no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la niña había nacido casi muerta. La vikinga había sido un inmenso apoyo durante el parto, pero Astrid empezó a cuestionarse si no había sido demasiado imprudente. ¿Pero qué otra cosa habría podido hacer si no? Si no hubiera empleado su magia, Faye y sus hijas estarían muertas.

—Tenía el pulso débil, Brusca, lo único que hice fue masajearle el pecho para alentar las pulsaciones de su corazón, nada más —Astrid ni siquiera estaba segura de que ese método fuera posible.

Brusca torció el gesto, no muy convencida por su argumento.

—¿Y qué me dices de la marca de su pecho?

—Es una marca de nacimiento, ya te lo he explicado antes —respondió Astrid con impaciencia.

—¡Pues qué casualidad que se parezca tanto a la cicatriz de tu espalda! ¿Acaso un rayo cayó sobre la niña estando dentro de su madre y nadie se ha dado cuenta?

Aquello empezaba a ser sumamente molesto. ¿A qué venía toda esa mierda ahora?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Brusca? —la bruja sacudió la cabeza, claramente irritada—. No entiendo de qué va todo esto.

—¡Quiero que me cuentes la verdad! Lo que ha pasado ahí ha sido muchas cosas menos normal, Astrid.

La bruja apretó los puños y contó hasta diez para contener su ira, pero la vikinga tenía una mirada desafiante y expectante por una verdad que ella consideraba que se merecía saber.

No podía estar más equivocada.

—Te lo digo otra vez: no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando. Hice lo que debía hacer y no hay nada más que hablar.

Astrid se esperaba una pataleta por parte de Brusca, pero se encontró con un mortífero silencio. Sus ojos furiosos estaban tintados por el dolor de cuando una sabía que le estaban mintiendo a la cara. La vikinga se marchó sin despedirse y Astrid no pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento por no contarle la verdad de su propia naturaleza. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Las brujas no eran más que leyendas en aquellos lares y no gozaban precisamente de buena fama.

Brusca no solo no la creería, sino que la tomaría por loca.

Además, ella no le debía nada a Brusca.

Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal consigo misma?

La bruja se pasó el resto de la noche en el comedor, esperando a que terminaran el ritual vikingo para así poder hacer un último chequeo a Faye y a las niñas antes de volver a casa. Necesitaba trazar un plan de emergencia lo antes posible. Según sus cálculos, los aquelarres vendrían a buscar a las gemelas en torno al Equinoccio de primavera, eso suponía poco menos de un mes para prepararse para un conflicto o bien contra soldados raso o bien contra una reina según el aquelarre que viniera a buscarlas. Necesitaría implementar varios hechizos de protección por toda la isla y ejercitarse en un tiempo récord para recuperar la buena forma que tenía antes de que la condenaran a muerte. Para eso necesitaría armas y tiempo, lujos con los que a día de hoy no contaba.

Bocón le había ofrecido té y ella lo había aceptado agradecida. Se pasó sus fríos dedos sobre los párpados para reducir el dolor de cabeza que se estaba generando en torno a sus ojos. El niño se removió por su repentino movimiento, pero no se despertó. Vikingo y bruja no se atrevieron a cruzarse una sola palabra, demasiado incómodos y cansados para hablar; pero Bocón no era precisamente una persona a la que le gustara el silencio. Es más, se veía tan agobiado por el mutismo que invadía aquel pequeño comedor que no paraba de revolverse en su asiento. Harta de escuchar el molesto golpeteo de su prótesis de madera contra el suelo, Astrid habló:

—¿Por qué no estás tú también dentro? Estoy segura de que a Hipo le hubiera gustado que le acompañaras.

—Hipo debe valerse por sí mismo —respondió Bocón con aire reflexivo—. Si yo o su padre estuviéramos presentes cada vez que tiene que tomar una decisión o ejercer sus funciones, jamás aprendería, ¿no crees?

—¿Aún a riesgo de que se equivoque? —cuestionó Astrid.

—¿Cómo si no?

Bocón hablaba como si aquello fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo, pero Astrid no podía estar más confundida. A ella siempre le habían enseñado que si se confundía en algo, se debía pagar por ello. O lo hacía tal y como marcaban las expectativas de sus superiores o sería castigada. Aquella lección la tenía grabada a fuego en su memoria y había quedado marcada por todo su cuerpo.

—Los dos habéis estado fantásticos esta noche —comentó Bocón con una sonrisa cálida.

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida y no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el repentino sentimiento de vergüenza que la había invadido.

—No ha sido nada, es mi trabajo —replicó la bruja centrando su atención el niño que tenía en su regazo. Apartó un mechón rubio de su cara y tembló levemente ante el tacto frío de la piel de la bruja.

—Bueno, creo que traer al mundo a dos bebés en lugar de una y asegurarse de que la madre está bien durante todo el parto... tiene su cosa —señaló Bocón dando un sorbo a su té—. No te quites mérito, chavala.

Astrid no sabía dónde meterse. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos y realmente no sabía qué decir. Bocón se rió ante su desmañada actitud, pero no dijo nada más a sabiendas que mataría de la vergüenza a la joven. Astrid aprovechó su actitud divertida para preguntar algo que llevaba rato rondando en su cabeza:

—Bocón, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Bocón la observó extrañado, pero asintió con la cabeza curioso.

—¿Podrías hacerme un hacha?

El herrero abrió mucho los ojos, claramente sorprendido por su petición.

—¿Para qué quieres tú un hacha?

—He perdido mi rutina de entrenamiento desde que llegué aquí, me gustaría retomarla ahora que cambia el tiempo —explicó Astrid y torció el gesto ante la expresión desconcertada del hombre—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, es solo que no te asociaría al tipo de persona que llevaría un hacha.

—¿Por qué?

Bocón no se atrevía a contestar vista la expresión de pocos amigos de la bruja, pero Astrid conocía bien su respuesta. Ella siempre había sido prejuzgada por su físico. Todo el mundo consideraba que su cara bonita era un sinónimo de que ella debía ser delicada y femenina. Sin embargo, Astrid estaba acostumbrada a que la infravaloraran. ¿Cuántos humanos, en su mayoría cazadores, habían caído bajo sus encantos para después sucumbir a su poder? Demasiados. Astrid era mucho más que una hermosa fachada, pues ella había sido una líder nata, temida y letal dentro de su aquelarre. Pero ahora… ¿qué era realmente? Una mera ayudante de curandera vinculada a un humano. Una cara bonita, nada más. Bocón la veía así, como la hermosa extranjera con la que hijo del Jefe se había encaprichado. No obstante, si las brujas iban a venir a Isla Mema y había cazadores y romanos rondando por el Archipiélago, Astrid debía estar preparada.

Ella iba a tener ese hacha, costase lo que costase.

—Digamos que te fabrico ese hacha, ¿cómo piensas pagármelo?

Buena pregunta. Aunque técnicamente trabajaba para Gothi, Astrid no recibía ningún salario por su trabajo. Gothi no podía pagarla, pero le había ofrecido techo y comida a cambio. La bruja nunca había visto necesario el dinero, pues siempre se había acostumbrado a vivir con lo justo y nunca había contado con un carácter caprichoso. Bocón la observaba con intensidad y Astrid se dio cuenta que no era precisamente dinero lo que estaba pidiendo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Que dejes de verte con Hipo.

Aquella propuesta la pilló desprevenida. Sus mejillas se calentaron por el repentino rubor que las inundó. Sin embargo, su vergüenza no hizo que estuviera menos enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Sabes bien que esa decisión no es unilateral.

—Podría serlo si tú le dijeras que no quieres verle más. Él es lo bastante prudente y listo para comprender cuando alguien no está interesado en él.

Astrid no pudo contener una carcajada amarga y negó con la cabeza.

—No es tan fácil como piensas, Bocón —comentó Astrid con acritud—. Ninguno queremos… esto, pero no lo podemos evitar.

—¡Oye, que yo también he sido joven! ¿Eh? —le acusó Bocón reticente—. Además, Hipo va a casarse. Ya no hablo sólo por él, sino por ti también. ¿No ves lo problemático y doloroso que será para ti que estés enamorada de él?

Astrid sintió su sangre hervir.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo estoy enamorada de él? ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Tan difícil es de entender que sólo somos amigos?

El niño abrió sus ojitos cuando escuchó a la bruja levantar la voz y empezó a sollozar asustado. Bocón se atrevió a replicar cuando Astrid se levantó molesta de su asiento para calmar al crío. Paseó por el comedor mientras mecía al pequeño con un mimo muy impropio en ella. Cuando el niño volvió a dormirse y ahora mucho más tranquila, Astrid se enfrentó al vikingo:

—Hipo y yo no estamos juntos, Bocón. Es más, es probable que te imagines que entre nosotros hay más de lo que realmente hay. No voy a negar que existe cierta… tensión, pero no hay nada más que un profundo sentimiento de respeto y aprecio —la bruja soltó un suspiro—. Ninguno de los dos queríamos llegar a esto, de veras te lo digo, pero supongo que las cosas pasan por una razón. Puedes estar tranquilo, no estamos enamorados, dudo mucho que lleguemos a estarlo.

—El amor no es algo que se pueda controlar, chavala —replicó Bocón no muy convencido por su discurso—. Si los dos realmente os creéis eso, sois más ilusos de lo que pensaba.

Astrid iba a objetar cuando Jora Haugsen entró en la sala. Estaba ojeroso, cansado, triste, pero a la vez radiante. Debía ser extraño tener un sentimiento de euforia por la llegada de un nuevo bebé —en este caso dos— contra un sentimiento de tristeza por haber perdido a otra durante el proceso. El hombre se dirigió a Astrid:

—Faye quiere verte.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza y entregó el niño a su padre. Se sacudió la falda, como si así desaparecieron los rastros de sangre seca del tejido, y lanzó una mirada de Bocón quién la observaba afligido. Astrid se dirigió a la habitación, sin querer pensar en más chorradas como el amor.

Faye Haugsen estaba hablando con Hipo cuando la bruja entró en el cuartito. Cada uno cargaba con un bebé. Astrid cerró la puerta tras de sí, captando la atención de la madre y el Jefe en funciones. Faye sonrió tan pronto vio a Astrid y le pidió que se acercara a la cama, donde estaba sentada y apoyada contra el cabecero de madera. Hipo la sorprendió entregándole el bebé, pero Astrid no parecía muy segura de si era una buena idea.

—Es muy pequeña, no sé cómo cogerla —explicó la bruja avergonzada.

—Solo ten cuidado con la cabeza —le señaló Hipo en voz baja para no despertar a la criatura.

Astrid cogió a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se sorprendió de lo cálida que era. Hipo le guiñó el ojo cuando la bruja le preguntó si lo estaba sujetando bien y Faye rió. El vikingo se retiró, dejándolas solas, y Faye aprovechó para sacar uno de sus pechos del camisón. La criatura que tenía entre sus brazos no tardó en encontrar el pezón para darse un festín bien merecido. Astrid observó la escena fascinada, jamás había visto a un bebé mamando de su madre.

—Siéntate, mujer, no te quedes ahí de pie. ¡Debes estar agotada!

Astrid casi no reconocía a aquella mujer. La Faye embarazadísima, demacrada y triste había sido sustituida por una madre cálida, con aire vivaz, aunque melancólico. La bruja se sentó a su lado y observó a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos. Tenía todavía su carita contraída por el esfuerzo del parto, aunque su piel se había tornado en un bonito rosáceo. Su respiración era acompasada y dormía profundamente en los brazos de la bruja que le había salvado la vida.

—Aún no te he dado las gracias por lo que has hecho —dijo Faye—. La verdad es que todo ha sido muy extraño. Ya te he mencionado antes que ni siquiera recuerdo haberme puesto de parto. Al parecer, Jora se asustó mucho cuando vio que había roto aguas y tenía mucha fiebre. No sé qué remedio me has dado, pero creo que me has salvado la vida.

—Yo…

Astrid no encontró su propia voz, por lo que Faye continuó hablando.

—Aún me quedaban varias semanas para que diera a luz, así que me temo que ha sido todo un conjunto de casualidades. En ningún momento pensé que estaría embarazada de gemelas, supongo que con todo lo de Brenna no me había parado a pensar en las criaturas que llevaba dentro —la niña que tenía en sus brazos soltó su pezón y la madre empezó a dar palmaditas en su espalda para que eructara—. Me sentía fatal, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo podía preocuparme del bebé que llevaba dentro si acababa de perder a mi pequeña?

La voz de Faye se quebró, pero respiró hondo para mantener la compostura y no romper a llorar. Astrid tenía un nudo en el estómago, sin saber realmente qué decir a aquella pobre mujer.

—Al no saber que estaba embarazada de dos, pensaba que el bebé era fastidiosamente grande e inquieto. Es un pensamiento terrible, pero llegué a odiarlo con todo mi ser, lo habría intercambiado con Brenna sin pensarlo —confesó la mujer con tristeza. La pequeña eructó y Faye sonrió complacida—. No fue hasta que me echaste la bronca el día que me hiciste la colada cuando me di cuenta de mi error. Y, aunque Brenna sigue siempre presente en mi mente, por fin pude apreciar a la criatura que llevaba dentro —le entregó a la pequeña para intercambiarla con la otra que tenía en brazos—. Has hecho muchísimo por mi familia y… has salvado a mi hija. No sé cómo y no necesito saberlo, me basta con saber que está viva y sana. Nunca te hemos recriminado la muerte de Brenna porque sabemos lo mucho que te esforzaste por mantenerla con vida, pero creo que te aliviará saber que cualquier deuda que sientas que tengas con nosotros está más que saldada.

Astrid estaba tan abrumada por sus palabras que tuvo que apartar la vista para no tener que soportar esos ojos llenos de gratitud hacia ella. Astrid no se merecía ningún tipo de agradecimiento, si la niña había muerto había sido porque la bruja había pensado más en ella misma que en otra cosa. Miró a la otra criatura que tenía ahora en sus brazos, tan parecida a su gemela y a otros tantos bebés recién nacidos.

—¿Cómo… cómo las has llamado? —preguntó Astrid, incapaz de responder a su discurso.

Faye sonrió y aún con la bebé marcada mamando se incorporó un poco para coger de las manitas de su otra bebé.

—Esta es Halimenda —Astrid arrugó la nariz, provocando la risa de Faye—. Ya conoces las costumbres aquí, hay que poner nombres horribles para evitar que los trolls se las lleven. Aunque sus hermanos la han empezado a llamar Hallie, así que supongo que se quedará con ese diminutivo.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó la bruja con la vista clavada en la niña marcada.

—Se llama Assa —Astrid alzó la cabeza hacia Faye, sorprendida—. No quería incomodarte llamándola por tu nombre, así que se me ocurrió utilizar una variante.

Astrid quería salir de allí. Se le hacía muy complicado mantener la compostura y no estaba acostumbrada con lidiar con gente tan amable y agradecida. Afortunadamente, alguien tocó a la puerta. Jora Haugsen entró en el pequeño dormitorio y sonrió.

—Bocón se acaba de marchar, Hipo me ha preguntado si piensas quedarte más.

—Voy ahora mismo —se apresuró en contestar—. Dile que me espere cinco minutos.

Jora asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Astrid dejó a Hallie en el moisés y le preguntó a Faye si le parecía bien que revisara el estado de sus genitales mientras acababa de dar de mamar a Assa. Faye asintió con la cabeza y Astrid se apresuró en revisar si todo estaba correcto. La poción había hecho efecto en el posparto y, aunque la mujer aún contaba con un prominente estómago que tardaría un tiempo en desaparecer, sus partes estaban casi recuperadas.

—Procura no moverte mucho estos días, ¿vale?

—Pronto tendré que ponerme a trabajar… —empezó a decir Faye, pero Astrid hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

—Hasta que yo considere que estés recuperada, ni te muevas de la cama.

Faye asintió con la cabeza, aunque no muy conforme por sus órdenes. Astrid recogió sus cosas y se despidió de la vikinga antes de salir al comedor, donde Hipo la estaba esperando. Jora Haugsen se despidió con un apretón de manos y le dio un gracias seco, pero sentido. El resto de los niños no estaban por ningún lado, ni siquiera el obseso porque le cogieran en brazos. Supuso que la tensión de la noche los había dejado tan agotados que se habían quedado fritos.

Astrid e Hipo salieron al exterior, aliviados de salir de aquel ambiente tan cargado y claustrofóbico. El frío de la mañana les golpeó en la cara como pequeñas cuchillas recien afiladas, pero el sol se asomaba entre las nubes del horizonte. Astrid ya había empezado a caminar cuando se dio cuenta que tenía la vista clavada en la fachada de los Haugsen. Extrañada por su comportamiento, la bruja se colocó a su lado y contuvo la respiración.

Sobre la estructura de madera había crecido una preciosa enredadera con flores blancas y azuladas. Hipo se percató de que la bruja estaba sonriendo afligida. El día del funeral de Brenna, Astrid había cogido una parte de sus cenizas y las había enterrado junto a la casa para realizar un pequeño hechizo. Su objetivo había sido que en aquel lugar quedara el recuerdo de la niña, pero que sólo hacía efecto cuando las heridas empezaran a sanar. Tal vez, la llegada de las gemelas había sido la señal de que los Haugsen, por fin, habían comenzado a levantar la cabeza del foso donde llevaban tiempo atrapados.

—No sabía que también supieras hacer este tipo de cosas —comentó él.

—¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo?

—¿Flores en invierno y en Isla Mema? Sólo puede ser cosa de brujería —contestó Hipo con sorna.

Isla Mema todavía no había despertado cuando cogieron el camino hacia sus respectivas casas. Sólo se oían el murmullo de las voces de los pescadores a lo lejos, preparándose para hacer la pesca del día, y el cantar de algún Terrible Terror más madrugador de lo normal. A Astrid le pesaban los ojos y no podía esperar a meterse en la cama y dar una larga cabezada, al menos hasta media mañana que sería cuando algunos de los pacientes de Gothi irían a molestarla con sus afecciones. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse a las gemelas de la cabeza y la inminente llegada de las brujas en algún momento a Isla Mema.

No podía hacer frente a todo aquello ella sola. No sin el respaldo de un aquelarre.

Observó a Hipo de reojo. Tenía que decírselo, por mucho que le molestara. Estaba segura de que lo entendería y que no la culparía, ¿verdad? Tal vez con su ayuda y la de Desdentao podrían trazar un plan efectivo contra el ataque de un aquelarre. Astrid tenía facilidad para crear estrategias contra otras brujas e Hipo le aportaría todo lo necesario con tal de proteger a la isla.

La bruja iba a detenerse para hablar con él, cuando Hipo se le adelantó. Cogió de su mano y la empujó por una de las callejuelas hasta detrás de una casa que daba hacia los acantilados. Extrañada por su repentino acto y su expresión fría, Astrid iba a preguntarle sobre qué mosca le había picado cuando el vikingo la besó sin más dilación.

Una parte de su mente le gritaba que le golpeara y le empujara hacia los acantilados. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Ahora? ¿Sin más ni más? Hacía unas horas, aquel acto habría tenido todo el sentido del mundo.

Sin embargo, Astrid era lo suficientemente tonta como para devolverle el beso con la misma ferocidad. Su cordura fue disipándose poco a poco a medida que la lengua dominante del vikingo peleaba contra la suya. Besar a aquel hombre era frustrante y maravilloso, sobre todo cuando mordía su labio inferior. ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a besar así? En Isla Mema seguro que no.

Pero todo un principio, tenía un final e Hipo rompió el beso tan rápido como lo había empezado. No obstante, no se apartó de ella. Apoyó su frente contra la suya, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza por la impotencia de la situación. La bruja no pudo evitar acariciar su mentón cubierto por una barba y pasearlos por su hermoso rostro hasta sus labios, ahora hinchados por su pelea contra los suyos. El vikingo abrió los ojos, ahora oscuros por el deseo y frustrados por no poder ir más allá.

La bruja no podía pensar con claridad. Intentó volver a besarle, pero esta vez Hipo se apartó de ella con brusquedad, empujándola contra la pared de madera de la casa.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber vuelto a caer por el vínculo.

Por no hablar de la ira que sentía contra ella por no poner trabas a su propio deseo.

Cada vez era más difícil resistirse. Ambos lo sabían. Ella podía sentirle cuando no estaban cerca y él… saboreaba su magia. La presencia de la bruja resultaba tan atosigante para él que le era imposible apartarla de su mente, más teniendo lo placentero que era estar cerca de ella.

Dormir con ella.

Tocarla.

Sentirla.

Y todo lo demás.

No le había contado que cuando Astrid había preparado la poción que había salvado la vida de Faye, había podía entender la mitad del hechizo que estaba recitando, aún sin haber oído nunca el extraño idioma que empleaba la bruja para sus hechizos. Tampoco se sentía capaz de explicarle que había sentido aquella corriente eléctrica sacudir su brazo cuando había resucitado a Assa y habían salido chispas de su mano que la había dejado entumecida por un rato.

Ni de los sueños.

¡Oh, no! Los sueños eran un caso aparte que ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionar.

Pero tenía clara una cosa:

—No puedo volver a dormir contigo, lo siento —confesó él—. Es demasiado.

El rostro desconsolado de la bruja le confundió, pero comprendió que el vínculo también podía afectar a sus emociones. Se debían recordar que nada de aquello era real. Aquel dolor físico y psicológico era fruto de una magia antigua que eran incapaces de entender.

—Demasiado peligroso —concordó ella—. Hipo, lo siento mucho. Ésto está fuera de mi control.

Astrid hizo un amago de tocarle, pero él dio dos pasos hacia atrás, como si temiera volver a caer en sus redes. La bruja apretó la mano que había extendido hacia él contra su pecho.

—Necesito tiempo, Astrid. Por favor, no te acerques a mí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. No… no quiero que hagamos algo de lo que vayamos a arrepentirnos.

La bruja asintió con la cabeza, aunque una horrible desazón predominó en su estómago. Si Hipo la apartaba, estaba sola contra el mundo. No es que fuera la primera vez, pero sería difícil —por no decir imposible— hacer frente a todo aquello ella sola.

Ambos cogieron direcciones opuestas. Astrid se mordió el labio y lo sintió palpitante contra sus dientes.

Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa más.

Sus labios abrasaban contra su lengua.

Xx.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un par de aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> \- Cuando Brenna muere, Faye estaba embarazada de seis meses. En este capítulo, Faye estaba de ocho. Es bastante habitual que los partos de gemelos se adelanten. Astrid lleva en Isla Mema, más o menos, cinco meses. Apareció a mediados del otoño y ha pasado prácticamente todo el invierno allí. 
> 
> \- "Assa" es una variante del nombre "Astrid", para que entendáis la sorpresa de la pobre mujer cuando se entera de que le han puesto a la niña su mismo nombre.


	14. El (no) cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hipo y Astrid no llevan bien eso de salvar las distancias.

Hipo estaba de un humor de perros.

Por lo general, la gente de Isla Mema conocía al joven vikingo como alguien amable y paciente con todo el mundo, siempre dispuesto a buscar una solución a cualquier problema que se le presentara. Tal vez fuera un poco torpe a la hora de interactuar con otras personas, pero nadie podría echarle en cara su predisposición por hacer bien a los demás y sus esfuerzos por vencer a su timidez y caer simpático a los demás. Sin embargo, los días posteriores al parto de Faye Haugsen y tras el retorno de su padre de la Isla de los Marginados, nadie se explicaba por qué estaba tan taciturno, distante y de mal humor. Nunca lo tomaba con nadie, pero Bocón detectaba su ira en la forma que martilleaba las armas en la herrería, como si el yunque y el metal fueran la fuente de sus problemas.

Se había encerrado en sí mismo de tal forma que ni el propio Desdentao podía llegar a él. El dragón sabía que todo aquel mal genio y ansiedad provenían del inesperado pero muy acertado distanciamiento que se había marcado con Astrid. Desdentao había desaprobado desde el principio las visitas nocturnas que su amigo realizaba a bruja todas las noches, pero no importaba lo que le dijera o hiciera para detenerle: Hipo siempre terminaba en casa de Astrid y volvía al amanecer. 

Pero cuando Hipo regresó a casa la mañana después que Faye Haugsen diera a luz a sus hijas, estaba tan ausente y deprimido que apenas reaccionó a la voz del dragón. Se metió a la cama y se quedó dormido al poco rato. Desdentao perdió la cuenta de las veces que el vikingo se había girado sobre sí mismo y apenas podía comprender lo que murmuraba en sueños. A las dos horas, Hipo volvió a levantarse malhumorado y frustrado. 

Y así había sido su rutina durante los siguientes días. 

Estoico había notado la repentina hostilidad de su hijo y le preguntó a Bocón si le había pasado algo durante el tiempo que había estado en la Isla de los Marginados. El herrero, casi convencido de que el problema de Hipo era Astrid, respondió:

—Sólo está tenso por todo el asunto del matrimonio, déjale unos días hasta que se calme.

Bocón intentó por todos los medios hablar con él, pero Hipo prefería mantener en silencio sus emociones más negativas. El herrero, desesperado por la cabezonería de su aprendiz, decidió hablar con Astrid. No obstante, no tuvo la suerte de coincidir con ella. La muchacha había estado ilocalizable, siempre ocupada y moviéndose de un sitio a otro. Gothi, extrañada por el repentino interés del herrero por la joven, le explicó que no había notado un cambio notorio en la hosca actitud de Astrid, aunque sí que la sentía más ausente de lo habitual.

Aunque Hipo por fin conseguía dormirse por su cuenta, el vikingo siempre pasaba mala noche. Se despertaba sudoroso, nervioso y confundido de forma constante. A veces dormía muy pocas horas porque era incapaz de pegar ojo por los malos sueños que le invadían. Su falta de sueño volvió hacer estragos en su rendimiento y Desdentao le instaba a que volviera a tomar la poción del sueño. Hasta que una noche, tras escuchar la bronca que Estoico le había echado a su hijo tras su decepcionante y somnolienta actitud, el dragón le arrinconó para que tomara la poción y él, de muy mala gana, aceptó.

Esperanzado de que su humor mejorara a la mañana siguiente, Desdentao le sugirió sobrevolar la isla en cuando se levantó. Su respuesta fue seca:

—No.

— _ ¿Disculpa?  _ —replicó el Furia Nocturna sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—No estoy de humor —se justificó él mientras se quitaba la ropa de dormir.

Desdentao parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin creerse que aquello fuera cierto.

— _ ¿Tú? ¿Sin humor para salir a volar?  _ —hubo un tenso silencio—.  _ ¿Estás de puta coña o qué te pasa?  _

—Desdentao, de verdad, cállate —espetó Hipo con rabia contenida.

El dragón golpeó su cola con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que la madera crujió bajo sus pies. Hipo se encaró al Furia Nocturna, quien había sacado los dientes de la ira, pero el vikingo apenas se inmutó de su posición amenazante. 

— _ Tienes que parar con esta mierda. Ya.  _

—Ya la he parado, ¿qué más quieres?

— _ Esto. _

Desdentao le señaló con su cola amputada.

—Acabas de señalarme de arriba abajo —señaló el humano irritado.

— _ Exacto  _ —el dragón sacudió la cabeza—. _ Mira, sé que no lo estás pasando bien y que toda esta historia con Astrid no está siendo fácil para ti. ¿Pero qué te dije desde el principio? Que te alejaras ¿Me has hecho caso? No ¿Qué lección aprendemos de todo esto? Escucha a tu mejor amigo antes de dejarte enredar por la hiedra venenosa que plantan las brujas.  _

—Desdentao…

— _ Vale, lo admito, Astrid no es tan terrible como podría ser otras brujas. Pero o rompes el vínculo con la bruja para ayer o te bajas esos humos hasta que encuentres una solución, porque estás insoportable. _

Hipo se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Se merecía esa bronca, lo sabía bien. Ni él mismo comprendía su mal humor. Estaba siempre enfadado, molesto por todo, queriendo gritar e incluso llorar. Todo su fuero interno era un caos de emociones que no era capaz de entender. O al menos se engañaba pensando en eso, pues en el fondo —muy en el fondo— de su cabeza, sabía que todo esto venía causado por el vínculo. 

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en Astrid. Daba igual las horas que metiera en la herrería, trabajando junto con su padre o en la Academia para distraer su mente: la bruja era un pensamiento estancado en su cerebro. Cuando Hipo comenzó a visitarla todas las noches estaba convencido de que no pasaría nada. Al principio, todo marchaba bien: él volvía a dormir como cuando no tenía problemas de insomnio, sin necesidad de tomar pócimas mágicas, y había descubierto que realmente era agradable estar con ella. En ese periodo que empezó a dormir con Astrid, comenzaron los sueños extraños. No podía considerarlos pesadillas porque, en realidad, no tenían ningún sentido. La mayoría se situaban en Isla Mema y aparecían situaciones demasiado comunes: conversaciones banales, encuentros con algunos de sus amigos durante la comida, escenas de su padre en el fuego con gesto preocupado… Hipo siempre se despertaba alterado de esos sueños, sin entender la razón por la que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza contra su pecho. Al ser sueños tan superficiales, no tardaba en volverse a dormir, concentrado en la acompasada respiración de Astrid que dormía profundamente a su lado. No obstante, pese a olvidar la mayor parte de sus sueños, Hipo no podía evitar la sensación de que vivía en una sensación constante de  _ déja vu _ . 

Sin embargo, no quiso darles mayor importancia de la que se merecían, pues tan pronto se despertaba al amanecer su atención se iba al rostro dormido y pacífico de Astrid. No sabía por qué se quedaba parado observando sus labios agrietados por el frío, la cicatriz que tenía sobre la ceja izquierda, su pelo del color del sol cayendo sobre su rostro o la suavidad de sus mejillas cubierta de pecas. Cuando empezaba a notar su erección, se marchaba avergonzado y convencido de que no volvería más.

Pero Hipo demostró tener una voluntad demasiado débil y volvía cada noche.

Hipo no esperaba que nada fuera a torcer su rutina nocturna, ambos mantenían sus emociones bajo control y no había habido ningún acercamiento físico entre ello. Pero, como ya venía siendo habitual en todo lo que respecta, se equivocó. La noche en la que Faye Haugsen dio a luz, el vikingo tuvo un sueño que le despertó, aunque no consiguió recordar qué. Iba a dormirse de nuevo cuando escuchó la respiración errática de Astrid a su lado. Al principio, pensó que quizás estuviera sufriendo una pesadilla; pero el movimiento de su cuerpo y sus silenciosos gemidos le dio a entender que, en realidad, Astrid estaba masturbándose.

Su corazón iba a salírsele por la boca y se preguntó qué hacer. ¿Esperar a que terminara? ¿Hacerse el dormido? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarla a la cara si permitía que ella continuara sin ser consciente de que estaba despierto? Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar que estaba invadiendo un espacio privado para Astrid, pero que se atreviera siquiera tocarse a sí misma mientras compartían cama… Debería estar escandalizado, pero su dolorosa erección estaba diciéndole todo lo contrario. Ardía en deseo de tocarla, poseerla y escucharla gemir su nombre.

Cuando se movió, Astrid se detuvo. Tenía dos opciones, o hacer como si nada o dejarse llevar por una vez. Estaba tan cansado de controlarse, tan cansado de tener que esconder su deseo por ella y tan cansado de todo. No pudo evitar el impulso de empujar su cuerpo contra el suyo y excitarse aún más cuando soltó aquel suntuoso suspiro al sentir su erección rozando contra su trasero. Posó su mano sobre su muslo, ansioso por tocarla y humedecer sus dedos con su excitación. Cuando le dijo contra su oído que siguiera, estaba casi seguro de que Astrid le golpearía, pero cuando retomó donde lo había dejado, Hipo pensó que iba a volverse loco.

Ella también lo quería.

La habría poseído allí mismo si aquella situación en sí no le hubiera gustado tanto. Oírla gemir de aquella forma tan obscena, tocándose sin avergonzarse ni un pelo de que él estuviera allí… Él terminó uniéndose a ella. Podía estar así para siempre, pero cuando la oyó correrse no pudo retenerse a sí mismo. Su mano acabó empapada por su propio semen, pero su erección no había desaparecido del todo.

Entonces, ella se giró en su dirección.

No podían verse en la oscuridad, pero podía imaginarse sus ojos, azules como el cielo en verano, dilatados por el deseo, sus mejillas ruborizadas por el orgasmo y su boca carnosa entreabierta a la espera de que la besara. Hipo lo habría seguido adelante sin dudarlo si no hubiera aparecido Bocón. 

Obviamente.

Era ya costumbre que alguien les interrumpiera cuando estaban a punto de hacerlo.

Podía escuchar bien la conversación entre Astrid y Bocón desde la habitación de la bruja y, consciente de que el vikingo había venido también a buscarle, se vio obligado a bajar a la planta inferior, aún arriesgándose de que Astrid le matara por haber soltado la mentira de su supuesto romance al herrero.

Aunque, técnicamente, ahora ya no era ni verdad ni mentira. Más bien, un término medio. 

Discutieron. ¡Cómo no! Él aún tenía sentimientos encontrados por lo que acababa de pasar: frustrado por no haber podido continuar y confundido por no estar al borde de un ataque de ansiedad por haber perdido el control con ella.

Todo estaba siendo muy raro.

Se pasó todo el parto de Faye Haugsen con Bocón, Jora y el más pequeño de sus hijos, Alfie, quien estaba más que a gusto durmiendo entre sus brazos. Hipo nunca había mostrado un interés especial por los niños, pero se había acostumbrado a tratarlos y congeniaba fácilmente con ellos. Los otros dos hijos de los Haugsen fueron forzados a irse a la cama por órdenes de su padre, aunque el vikingo podía escucharles susurrar tras su puerta.

Cuando Astrid confesó que tenía que preparar una poción para salvarle la vida a Faye, Hipo se vio sorprendido por una Astrid muerta de los nervios por la enorme carga que había recaído sobre sus hombros. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, incapaz de controlar aquella situación que se le iba de las manos. Consiguió tranquilizarla y podría haberla besado allí mismo para animarla y asegurarla que no estaba sola. Como era evidente, se redujo a hacer lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera.

En el proceso que estuvo preparando la poción, Hipo se asustó al entender una parte del hechizo que estaba recitando Astrid. Era difícil de explicar, pero era como si su cerebro pudiera interpretar y traducir perfectamente algunas de las palabras que la bruja estaba recitando en voz baja. Se asustó. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso el vínculo estaba haciendo estragos otra vez en él por lo que había sucedido esa noche? Ni siquiera cuando la bruja le confesó que había soltado a Eret la misma mentira que había creado él para Bocón fue capaz de enfadarse. Estaba tan abrumado por la situación que era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

El resto del tiempo que duró el parto se dedicó a esperar pacientemente junto con un Jora al borde de la histeria y con un Bocón preocupado. Cuando escucharon los llantos del bebé, Jora se puso a llorar y los otros dos vikingos soltaron aliviados el aire que habían estado conteniendo hasta entonces. Tal y como dictaba la tradición, aguardaron a que alguna de las mujeres fueran a salir para anunciar la llegada del bebé, pero entonces escucharon unas voces alteradas en el dormitorio. Los niños mayores de los Haugsen salieron del dormitorio asustados y preocupados. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no habían anunciado todavía la llegada de su nuevo hermano?

Bocón, aún con Alfie entre sus brazos, y él tuvieron que detener a Jora para que no entrara en la habitación. Escuchó los gritos de súplica de Faye, preguntando por qué su bebé no estaba llorando. Brusca clamaba la atención de Astrid, pero la bruja no daba respuesta. De repente, Hipo sintió una fuerte sacudida que recorrió su brazo y miró su mano, asustado, para ver unas chispas salir de sus dedos. 

Al momento, escucharon a un bebé llorar.

Jora terminó entrando en el dormitorio, olvidándose de las tradiciones y ritos sagrados. Bocón posó la mano en el hombro de Hipo para indicarle que volvieran al comedor cuando se llevó un inocente calambrazo. El herrero dio dos pasos hacia atrás, confundido, mientras se sacudía la mano, pero Hipo simuló no entender su reacción y volvieron al comedor, dejando a los niños expectantes de un permiso para entrar en el dormitorio de sus padres.

Brusca apareció al rato, seguida poco después por Astrid, con el delantal y las manos manchadas de sangre. Ambas les explicaron que Faye Haugsen no había estado esperando uno, sino a dos bebés. Los dos vikingos se sorprendieron, pero se alegraron al saber que las dos pequeñas habían llegado al mundo con buena salud. 

Hipo cumplió con sus responsabilidades como Jefe en funciones y dio su bendición a las niñas a la vez que esperó pacientemente a que Jora Haugsen revisara que sus hijas no ofrecieran ningún tipo de discapacidad. Hipo rezó a los Dioses porque así no fuera, pues no podría soportar tener que abandonar a ninguna bebé a su suerte para que muriera en la intemperie. Por suerte, ambas niñas superaron la prueba, con el único inconveniente de la cicatriz de la pequeña Assa.

Hipo se quedó mudo. Al ver aquella marca recordó una parte del sueño que le había despertado esa noche. En él, había visualizado a esa niña marcada en brazos de una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y rizado, de rostro extrañamente familiar, vestida con el mismo vestido que llevaba Astrid la noche que se conocieron.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera podido soñar con aquella niña? ¿Y quién era aquella mujer? La marca de la niña se lo había tenido que hacer Astrid, los Dioses sabrían por qué, pero todo aquello era tan insólito… Se convenció a sí mismo que sólo era una mera casualidad. Nada más. 

No obstante, cuando abandonó la casa de los Haugsen junto con Astrid supo que aquellos sueños no eran una simple triquiñuela de su mente. Recordaba perfectamente aquella enredadera de flores en la fachada de otro sueño, no pudo adivinar de cual, pero sí que se quedaba mirándolas junto con Astrid, tal y como estaban haciéndolo ahora. Flores que no habían estado cuando habían acudido a atender el parto. Flores que había creado Astrid a través de su magia.

Mierda.

Aquello debía ser un efecto del vínculo. Tal vez Hipo estaba robando los poderes de Astrid otra vez, pese a que no le sonaba que hubiera mencionado nada de que pudiera visualizar el futuro en sueños. ¿Pero qué pasaba entonces con la visión de la bruja pelirroja con Assa en brazos? ¿Acaso iban aparecer más brujas en Isla Mema? ¿O tal vez no había sido más que una coincidencia?

Quiso contárselo a Astrid. De verdad que quería hacerlo, preguntarle sobre cómo controlaba aquellos maléficos sueños, pero sus impulsos le traicionaron una vez más. Cogió de su mano y salieron de la avenida principal para esconderse tras una de las casas. La besó con ferocidad y anhelante por saborear su boca. Ella no dudó en corresponderle con el mismo ensañamiento.

Era divertido besarla, sobre todo porque se frustraba cuando él quería dominar el beso y su lengua se enredaba con la suya para controlarla. Hipo se sentía tan bien cuando la besaba y la tenía pegada a su cuerpo. Jamás, ni siquiera estando con otras mujeres, se había sentido así con nadie. 

Entonces, se preguntó si ella pensaría lo mismo con él.

Rompió el beso.

Claro que no. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Ella le había confesado que sí sentía cierta atracción física por él, pero Hipo estaba convencido de que el vínculo había nublado su mente. Y él, que ni siquiera estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos fueran reales o no, se había aprovechado de ello. No solo le estaba robando sus poderes, estaba generando una dependencia física y emocional hacia ella que rozaba lo enfermizo.

Se negó a volver a dormir con ella, por su cordura, pero sobre todo por una simple cuestión de respeto hacia ella y hacia sí mismo. Astrid se disculpó, consciente de que ni ella podía controlar más la situación. Pedirle que no se acercara a él fue lo más doloroso, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se marchó sin mirar atrás, acompañado por una sensación de rabia e incertidumbre que había permanecido hasta esa mañana en la que Desdentao le había echado en cara su actitud.

No salieron a volar.

Desdentao se había negado después de que Hipo recapacitara, aún sin haberle perdonado su desprecio. El vikingo era consciente que se merecía su trato frío, por lo que se disculpó y se marchó a la herrería como todas las mañanas. Saludó a Bocón, quién parecía sorprendido que le dirigiera la palabra, y se puso a trabajar. Aprovechando que no estaba echando chispas, el herrero no tardó en acercarse para hacerle un interrogatorio:

—¿Ya estás de mejor humor?

Hipo reflexionó su respuesta mientras calculaba el peso de la espada que debía arreglar con la mano. 

—No, pero supongo que se me terminará pasando.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás insoportable desde el nacimiento de las gemelas Haugsen.

—No me pasa nada, Bocón. Todo el mundo tiene unos días malos —señaló él, pero puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión poco convencida de Bocón—. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a estar enfadado con el mundo?

—Por supuesto que lo tienes, pero eso no significa que tengas que guardarlo para ti y los demás tengamos que soportar tu mal humor —el herrero titubeó—. ¿Esto es por Astrid?

Hipo dejó de martillear la espada y apretó el mango del martillo con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos. 

—Si cuando te refieres a Astrid es por preguntar si me sigo viendo con ella, la respuesta es no. Ya no tenemos ninguna clase de encuentro poco decoroso.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Hipo frunció el ceño, pero el herrero volvió a su trabajo sin querer discutir más. El joven vikingo se puso de nuevo a martillear el metal y a afilar diferentes armas. A lo largo de la mañana fueron recibiendo y entregando pedidos, reponiendo armas, preparando arneses y recolocando algún que otro diente a los dragones que pasaban por allí. Bocón se pasó parte de la jornada sentado en su mesa de trabajo, garabateando unos dibujos. Hipo intentó avistar sus bocetos, pero Bocón era muy receloso, probablemente porque los diseños de su aprendiz presumían de ser más detallados y bonitos que los suyos. El joven vikingo le dejó tranquilo mientras colocaba las últimas entregas en su sitio. Se dio cuenta que faltaba una de las hachas que había reparado unos días antes para el padre de Mocoso. Hipo rebuscó entre los estantes, convencido de que Bocón lo había tenido que cambiar de sitio, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho.

Hipo se remangó la túnica y vio un corte profundo en su antebrazo. Frunció el ceño preocupado al ver la sangre manar. Él no había hecho nada que pudiera herirle, por lo que significaba que Astrid se había lesionado. ¿Pero cómo? Su primer impulso fue ir a buscarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero la herida se cerró, dejando una fina y casi imperceptible cicatriz en su piel. Aquello no evitó que se girara en dirección a la salida, dispuesto a buscar a la bruja. 

Fue entonces cuando alguien le asustó por detrás.

Hipo soltó un grito y cayó de bruces contra el suelo por haber perdido el equilibrio. Una risa divertida resonó a su espalda.

Una risa que conocía muy bien.

Una joven rubia de cabello largo y alborotado le observaba con mofa. Vestía una túnica roja, unos leggins negros que estaban rotos y llevaba más accesorios de los que Hipo pudo contar: pulseras, pendientes, collares y una banda blanca en la cabeza, que contrastaba con sus ojos azules y chispeantes. Una espada envainada colgaba de su cinturón. La muchacha tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, la misma que había tenido desde que era niña:

—Camicazi —dijo él aún sorprendido de verla allí.

—Da igual el tiempo que pase, todavía sigues siendo un torpe Hipo Haddock —le recriminó ella riendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperábamos hasta el mes que viene —preguntó él ignorando su comentario.

—Y yo tampoco, pero resulta que todo fue una treta de mi madre para engañarme y traerme aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Camicazi ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse e Hipo se sacudió la ropa para quitarse el polvo del suelo. 

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —preguntó él mirando a la entrada de la herrería.

—Con tu padre, ¿con quién si no? No quería ir con ella así que he decidido venir aquí directamente para ver a mi espero-que-no-futuro-prometido —dijo ella con cierto retintín y le observó de arriba abajo—. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan alto? Parece mentira que seas el mismo chaval pequeño y herido que vi hace, ¿cuánto hace ya? ¿siete años?

Hipo se ruborizó y Camicazi se cruzó de brazos con un mueco de desagrado en la cara.

—Me gustabas más cuando eras más bajito. 

—Disculpa, lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo estirón —comentó él con sarcasmo.

Hipo cogió las armas que se le habían caído en el suelo y se preguntó dónde estaría el hacha de Patón Jorgenson. Camicazi se acercó a saludar Bocón, quien no parecía sorprendido de verla, pero sí contento. Hipo casi había olvidado el huracán que podía llegar a ser Camicazi. Hiperactiva, habladora y arrogante, pero valiente y leal a sus amigos. Cuando eran niños, a Hipo le aterraba Camicazi, sobre todo porque era demasiado extrovertida para alguien tan introvertido como él, pero Cami jamás se metió con él ni dudó de sus capacidades. Cuando Hipo apareció en su isla montado en un Furia Nocturna, nadie daba crédito a sus ojos, aún sin creerse que el panoli del hijo de Estoico Haddock pudiera haber domado a semejante dragón él sólo, mucho menos que hubiera acabado él sólo con la Muerte Roja. Camicazi, siempre impaciente, recriminó la injusta actitud de sus compatriotas como sólo ella sabía hacerlo:

—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Qué más queréis que haga ahora? ¿Que haga el pino mientras vuela al dragón? ¡Panda de inútiles es lo que sois vosotras! Callad y trabajad, ¡zopencas!

No se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero al margen de sus evidentes cambios físicos por la edad, Camicazi parecía seguir siendo la misma de siempre. 

—Bueno, ¿y qué te cuentas? ¿Cómo llevas lo de ser el soltero más codiciado de todo el Archipiélago? —preguntó la vikinga mientras le acompañaba a su zona de trabajo.

—¿Así es cómo se me ve ahora? —se quejó él—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieren que me entreviste contigo.

—Esa pregunta tendría que hacérmela yo, no tú —replicó Camicazi irritada—. Ya le he dicho a mi madre que perdemos el tiempo en esta estupidez, no pienso casarme contigo.

Hipo se esperaba y entendía la respuesta de Camicazi, aunque ella había sido su mejor baza. Era la única de todas sus pretendientas que conocía personalmente y no era una opción terrible. No obstante, desde que se conocieron Camicazi había dejado claro desde que sus únicos intereses en la vida eran las mujeres y la esgrima, todo lo demás era irrelevante. Así que Hipo estaba resignado a casarse con una completa desconocida.

—¿Es cierto que saliste corriendo del Festival del Deshielo y huiste al bosque con tu amante?

Hipo palideció.

—¿Quién demonios te ha contado eso?

—Dagur, por supuesto.

Maldito traidor, pensó Hipo rabioso. No se había vuelto a cruzar con él desde la noche del Festival, pero el vikingo tenía la esperanza de que hubiera sido fiel a su palabra.

No debía ni haberse sorprendido. Al fin y al cabo, Dagur mentía más que hablaba, en eso no había cambiado nada.

—Estate tranquilo, Hipo, hasta donde yo sé, sólo me lo ha contado a mí y porque sabe que somos amigos —se apresuró Cami a añadir—. Es un buen tío, ¿sabes? Te aprecia un montón. 

—¿Después de dejar de planificar la mejor forma de matarme? Tal vez —replicó el vikingo de mala gana.

—¡Madre mía, Hipo! ¡Calma esos niveles de sarcasmo! —se quejó Camicazi irritada—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

Camicazi chasqueó la lengua por sus evasivas.

—¿Quién es ella?

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡Venga ya! Dagur me contó que la escuchó en el bosque, así que tienes que contármelo todo —sacudió la cabeza a la vista que Hipo la estaba ignorando—. Fue tu primera vez, ¿a que sí? Por eso te da tanta vergüenza contármelo.

—Camicazi…

—¡Hipo!

Cuando escuchó la voz de Astrid, el corazón del vikingo dio un vuelco. Dejó sus herramientas a un lado con intención de salir a buscarla, pero la bruja apareció en un suspiro dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Tenía la cara y la túnica manchada de barro y el rostro marcado por el cansancio y la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay un dragón herido en el bosque —respondió ella apresurada—. No sé qué hacer con ella, mis conocimientos de medicina son muy limitados en lo que respecta a los dragones.

—Perdona, ¿y tú quién eres? —cuestionó Camicazi con curiosidad, apoyada contra la mesa.

—Astrid —contestó ella sin apartar la mirada de la de Hipo.

—¿Astrid qué? —insistió la vikinga irritada.

La bruja miró a la vikinga con cara de pocos amigos y Cami tragó saliva.

—Sólo Astrid.

Hipo se vio obligado a intervenir para que la sangre no llegara al río.

—Si vamos volando llegaremos antes —señaló él mientras se quitaba el delantal del trabajo—. Cami, lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte.

—Claro, claro, lo primero es lo primero —dijo ella sacudiendo los hombros—. Después continuaremos con nuestra conversación y me presentas a tu amiga como es debido.

Astrid estaba demasiado ansiosa por marcharse de allí como para darse cuenta de la sugerente mirada que Camicazi le había lanzado. Una pequeña punzada de rabia sacudió el estómago del vikingo, no queriendo admitir lo mucho que le molestaba que Camicazi mostrara ese tipo de interés por la bruja.

Astrid caminaba tan rápido que Hipo tuvo que acelerar el paso para seguirle el ritmo. Era raro y muy incómodo estar a su alrededor, pero la bruja no parecía muy consciente de ello. Parecía realmente preocupada.

—No me has dicho qué tipo de dragón te has encontrado —dijo Hipo cuando bajaron a los establos.

Astrid apenas apartó la vista de su camino cuando respondió:

—Es una Nadder, Hipo —la bruja tragó saliva y se detuvo antes de llegar al nicho de Desdentao—. La han atacado unos cazadores de dragones.

Xx.

Astrid estaba de un humor de perros.

Era un hecho.

Llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien. Si bien ella había tenido siempre un sueño ligero, ahora todas las noches se despertaba por el castañeo de sus dientes. Odiaba admitir que echaba de menos dormir con Hipo. Sin embargo, su voluntario alejamiento le había venido de perlas para recuperar la razón. Se sentía estúpida por haberse dejado influir por el vínculo, por haber permitido que Hipo viniera todas las noches a dormir con ella y por haberse dejado llevar por ese deseo que aún la carcomía por dentro.

Y, a pesar de todos los beneficios, todas las noches tenía la vaga esperanza de que volvería a subir por su ventana para dormir con ella. Astrid añoraba su cuerpo caliente, su respiración profunda y acompasada o sus murmullos en sueños. Pero lo que más echaba de menos era su presencia constante, sus jornadas en los Archivos, sus conversaciones nocturnas, su sonrisa cada vez que se cruzaban… Astrid había vuelto a la soledad y no la había echado tanto en falta como ella había pensado en un principio. 

Brusca seguía enfadada con ella. La bruja había intentado varias veces encerrar el hacha de guerra, cosa que resultaba humillante para ella, pero necesitaba apoyarse en alguien para soportar la agonía que el vínculo causaba dentro de ella y no sentía que hubiera nadie más a quién pudiera acudir. Brusca, sin embargo, la evitaba a toda costa, guardando un profundo rencor por ocultarle lo que había hecho durante el parto de las gemelas Haugsen. La bruja se sentía muy decepcionada con la vikinga, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Ella no iba a contarle su secreto, eso lo tenía claro.

Por tanto, Astrid estaba sola. 

Otra vez.

Astrid visitaba a los Haugsen todos los días para comprobar el estado de las gemelas, pero sobre todo para estudiar bien el terreno y la estrategia a seguir cuando vinieran las brujas robabebés durante el Equinoccio. Había formulado un par de hechizos de protección alrededor de la casa, pero aún tenía que recorrer la isla para dejar otros cuantos. También había vuelto a entrenarse, aunque estaba resultando ser más complicado de lo que había pensado, pues la falta del sueño le estaba afectando más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Había robado un hacha de la herrería con intención de devolverla tan pronto le hubiera cortado la cabeza a la bruja que se atrevería aparecer en Isla Mema.

Se levantaba temprano para salir a correr por el bosque, cargada con el hacha en su espalda para practicar sus movimientos y tirarla contra los árboles para optimizar su puntería. Aquellas sesiones le venían bien para desahogar su frustración y, sobre todo, para no pensar en Hipo. Por suerte, Astrid no había perdido tanta práctica como se había pensado en un principio.

Entrenaba al amanecer y por las tardes antes de anochecer. Empezaba y terminaba todas las jornadas cubierta de tierra y sudor y siempre iba directa a las aguas termales cercanas a la aldea para lavarse. Gothi se quejaba de sus ausencias, pero no ponía muchos reparos al ver que Astrid cumplía con su trabajo. La bruja escondía el hacha detrás de la casa de la anciana, tras unos toneles en los que Gothi guardaba la comida para sus Terrores Terribles.

Pese a todo su entrenamiento y trabajo, Astrid tampoco había cesado su búsqueda del grimorio. Aún tenía la esperanza de aquel libro tuviera el hechizo que le ayudaría a romper el vínculo con Hipo, por lo que cada vez que acudía a casa de los pacientes con Gothi, aprovechaba para husmear y concentrarse en cualquier señal mágica que pudiera detectar. Sin embargo, Isla Mema tenía de mágico lo que ella de humana y no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada por la posibilidad de que el grimorio que Le Fey tanto anhelaba pudiera haber sido destruído. Respecto a Asta Lund, Astrid no había vuelto a investigar sobre ella, pero seguía presente en su mente, como un zumbido molesto que era incapaz de apagar.

Durante esos días en los que Astrid se sumergió en su soledad, echó de menos volar. Cuando vivía con el aquelarre, sus salidas hacia el cielo era lo que mejor le sentaban. Le gustaría poder despejar su mente de todos sus problemas y sencillamente… volar. En Isla Mema era fácil encontrarse a alguien montado en un dragón. Era una locura insana ver a tanto vikingo sobrevolando la isla y sus alrededores con sus dragones, muchos de ellos carcajeándose y pasándoselo en grande. 

Astrid les envidiaba.

Mataría por volver a volar. Por ser libre, aunque nunca lo hubiera sido del todo.

No habían retomado el entrenamiento de dragones, aunque Hipo se lo había propuesto unos días después del Festival del Deshielo. A Astrid no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero entendía que el entrenamiento de dragones formaba parte del proceso de aceptación en Isla Mema. La propuesta había quedado en el aire y era obvio que Hipo no quería saber nada del tema por el momento. Además, ella seguía sin confiar en aquellas criaturas.

¿Brujas y dragones? Aquel era un conjunto que no podía prosperar.

O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Una mañana, Astrid salió como costumbre a entrenar. Aprovechó que Gothi todavía estaba durmiendo para coger el hacha robada y se la colgó a su espalda. Comenzó a correr por la ladera de la aldea en dirección al bosque. Cada día cogía una ruta distinta para estudiar bien la isla y lanzar pequeños hechizos de protección. La bruja sabía que parte de sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pues su magia no era tan poderosa como solía serlo cuando estaba en el aquelarre. Cualquier bruja preparada de un aquelarre podía deshacerlos con suma facilidad, pero Astrid se consolaba con que al menos la mantendría entretenida por un rato. Aquella mañana había cogido una ruta que pasaba más allá de los baños termales y llevaba a una zona boscosa en la que no había estado antes. Cuando consideró que estaba lo bastante alejada de la aldea, Astrid hizo unos ejercicios de calentamiento y cogió el hacha. El arma era una obra digna de un artista y un herrero más que habilidoso, aunque tal vez fuera demasiado pomposo para el gusto de Astrid. Estaba claro que el hacha pertenecía a alguien adinerado, pues dudaba mucho que Bocón tuviera un gusto tan fino como para hacer todas sus hachas así. La única pega del arma era que no estaba ajustada a su tamaño y peso. Astrid era bastante alta en comparación a las humanas de su edad, pero aquel arma estaba construída para un hombre corpulento. Además, al tener las caderas anchas, su centro de gravedad estaba descompensado con el hacha. 

Pero podía ser mucho peor, se recordaba la bruja.

Podría no tener ningún arma.

Durante un largo rato, Astrid estuvo lanzando el hacha contra diferentes árboles, practicando diversos movimientos, probando su agilidad mediante su magia, elevando piedras para esquivarlas, y mejorando su capacidad de salto. Esto último había supuesto la más complicada de todas sus tareas, pues nunca antes había necesitado saltar cuando lo había tenido tan fácil como volar. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que la bruja pudiera huir de sus manos si le daba por escapar volando. 

La bruja estaba apuntando otra vez hacia un lastimero árbol cuando escuchó un estruendo en la arboleda, seguido de un grito agudo. En guardia y con hacha en mano, Astrid se acercó al lugar, preocupada por lo que podía encontrarse. Corrió varios metros hasta que encontró un camino de árboles caídos y derribados, como si algo de grandes dimensiones hubiera chocado contra ellos. Volvió a escuchar otro grito en la profundidad del bosque. 

Siguió el rastro de los árboles hasta que alcanzó una pequeña explanada donde se encontraba un dragón. Un Nadder, concretamente. La criatura intentaba levantarse del suelo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba soltaba un grito lastimero. Astrid fue cauta, muy desconfiada, se acercó al dragón que todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. El Nadder parecía tan centrado en lamerse las escamas e intentar levantarse y extender sus alas que no vio a la bruja hasta que ésta estuvo a distancia suficiente como para herirla con el hacha. Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando el Nadder chilló aterrado:

—¡ _ Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Te lo suplico! _

Los dragones eran conocidos por ser criaturas orgullosas y peligrosas, por lo que aquella imploración le había pillado desprevenida. Astrid no tenía intención de herirla, pero tampoco confiaba que no fuera atacarla. Sin embargo, la dragona, pues por su voz había deducido que era hembra, parecía tan acongojada por su presencia, que la bruja tiró el hacha robada lo más lejos que pudo, perdiéndose en la arboleda, y alzó sus manos en son de paz. Al menos, si la Nadder la atacaba, podría disponer de su magia para protegerse.

—No voy hacerte daño —dijo Astrid con voz calmada—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— _ ¿Puedes entenderme?  _ —preguntó la Nadder sorprendida—.  _ ¡Oh! ¿Eres una bruja? _

La reacción general de los dragones ante las brujas nunca era positiva. Se temían y odiaban con intensidad, pero ésta Nadder en concreto la observaba curiosa y sin el mayor ápice de terror. 

—Sí, pero no voy hacerte ningún daño —respondió Astrid extrañada por su actitud.

— _ Por supuesto que no, de querer hacerlo ya me habrías atacado _ —sostuvo la dragona e intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero como las veces anterior, volvió a caerse al suelo—.  _ ¡Me duele tanto la pata! Y ni siquiera puedo abrir la ala. _

Sin dar movimientos bruscos, Astrid se acercó a la Nadder para hacer un balance de sus heridas. Observó las escamas azules y las rozó con sus dedos hasta llegar al profundo corte sangrante que tenía en su pata izquierda. Recitó un hechizo y, aunque la herida no se cerró del todo, al menos dejó de sangrar. Con cuidado, miró su ala, que no ofrecía buen aspecto. Estaba torcida en una posición antinatural para su especie y tenía pinta de doler como mil demonios. Astrid la tocó y la Nadder, sin querer, movió su cola contra ella al sentir el intenso dolor. La bruja fue rápida para esquivarla, pero uno de los pinchos de la cola del dragón le cortó el brazo derecho. Soltó un grito de dolor.

— _ ¡Dioses! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! _ —se apresuró el dragón en disculparse—.  _ ¿Estás bien? Déjame que te ayude, puedo curarte con mi saliva. _

Astrid se había levantado la manga de su túnica, ahora empapada con su propia sangre, y observó el profundo corte que la Nadder le había hecho. La bruja se concentró y la herida no tardó en cerrarse, dejando únicamente el rastro de su sangre y una fina cicatriz, casi imperceptible, en su piel. La dragona la observó fascinada, pero la preocupación volvió a nublar sus ojos.

— _ Mis espinas son venenosas… _

—Soy prácticamente inmune al veneno de los Nadder —le explicó Astrid quitándole importancia—. He recibido muchos espinazos vuestros a lo largo de mi vida.

La Nadder tembló.

— _ ¿Espinazos? ¿Acaso perteneces a un aquelarre? _ —preguntó la Nadder con terror—.  _ ¿No… no estás sola? _

Astrid frunció el ceño, extrañada por su pregunta y repentino temor. Era poco común encontrarse a una bruja que no perteneciera a un aquelarre o por lo menos Astrid no había conocido a ninguna además de sí misma. Las brujas eran criaturas que se movían en manada y se protegían las unas a las otras. ¿Pero brujas subsistiendo en solitario? Ninguna. Sabía que las Völvas, por ejemplo, vivían por su cuenta, pero ellas eran de un especie muy diferente a la suya. Eran meras humanas al servicio de Odín que habían sido supuestamente bendecidas por el Padre de Todos. Las brujas jamás se habían llevado bien con las Völvas, probablemente porque éstas eran consideradas seres inferiores que no merecían el don de la magia.

Además, las Völvas no recibían el rito sagrado de Freyja como la especie de Astrid, dejándolas como simples mortales. Tal vez, la Nadder se refería a una Völva y no a una bruja.

—Estoy sola —respondió Astrid sin poder evitar cierta tristeza en su voz—. No te preocupes, no te haré ningún daño, pero necesito que me digas cómo te has hecho esto.

La Nadder se revolvió angustiada, pero habló con claridad:

— _ Estaba volando hacia mi nido cuando unos cazadores de dragones me atacaron. Tenían intención de apresarme en una de sus jaulas, pero conseguí escapar. Sin embargo, me hirieron en la pata. Me he alejado todo lo que he pedido para que me perdieran la pista, pero el dolor en mi pata era tan intenso que no he podido aterrizar bien y temo que sólo he empeorado la situación. ¡Me duele tanto la ala! _

La dragona se puso a gimotear, temerosa de que quizás jamás pudiera volver a volar. Astrid se mordió el labio, consciente de qué debía hacer, aunque no le apasionaba la idea. Supuso que a Hipo no le molestaría su acercamiento si era para ayudar a la Nadder.

¡Qué tontería! 

Por supuesto que no iba a molestarse por eso.

—Quiero ayudarte, pero mis conocimientos sobre medicina dragoniana es muy limitado, pero conozco a alguien que sabe mucho más que yo. Procura estarte quieta, ¿podrás hacerlo?

— _ ¿No hay cazadores de dragones en esta isla? _ —preguntó la Nadder con cierto temor.

—No, estás en Isla Mema, el hogar del Maestro de Dragones —respondió Astrid con una sonrisa y acarició su cuerno con delicadeza—. Aquí estarás a salvo, tienes mi palabra.

Astrid no se anduvo con rodeos. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron hasta la aldea. Estaba a una distancia considerable, pero se alegró que su entrenamiento hubiera dado sus resultados, pues tardó más bien poco en llegar. Astrid acostumbraba a volver a la aldea poco después de que la ciudad hubiera amanecido del todo, aunque a diferencia de otras veces, no se detuvo a lavarse. Varios aldeanos se giraron en dirección a la muchacha, que estaba despeinada, cubierta de sudor y manchada de tierra. Llegó a la herrería casi sin aire, esperanzada de que el heredero de Isla Mema no estuviera por otra parte.

—¡Hipo! —llamó ella, más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bocón sorprendido.

Bocón iba a detenerla cuando se dirigió a su zona de trabajo, pero se topó con Hipo justo en la entrada. Estaba sudado y con las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor de la forja. Tenía la nariz manchada de hollín. Llevaba un delantal puesto sobre una fina túnica verde cuyas mangas estaban remangadas hasta sus codos. Astrid pudo apreciar la misma cicatriz que tenía ella en su antebrazo derecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo, hay un dragón herido en el bosque —respondió ella agobiada—. No sé qué hacer con ella, mis conocimientos de medicina son muy limitados en lo que respecta a los dragones.

—Perdona, ¿y tú quién eres? 

Una voz femenina sonó a espaldas de Hipo. La bruja intentó ignorar la rabia que había manado de repente en su estómago. No miró a la joven que acompañaba al vikingo e intentó ser educada, pero no pudo borrar la sequedad de su voz:

—Astrid.

—¿Astrid qué? —insistió la vikinga un tanto irritada.

Astrid avistó a la joven. Su aspecto le recordó al de un pirata, aunque era obvio que era vikinga. Lucía desaliñada y descuidada, como si el cuidado de su pelo y de su ropa no fueran importantes para ella. La expresión de la vikinga cambió tan pronto se cruzaron las miradas, aparentemente fascinada y sorprendida. Pero Astrid no estaba para nada impresionada.

—Sólo Astrid —terminó respondiendo la bruja, molesta por tener que perder el tiempo con aquella muchacha.

Hipo se interpuso entre ella, claramente nervioso por la tensión y la ira que emanaba Astrid. 

—Si vamos volando llegaremos antes —señaló él quitándose el delantal del trabajo—. Cami, lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte.

—Claro, claro, lo primero es lo primero —dijo ella sacudiendo los hombros con simpatía—. Después continuaremos con nuestra conversación y me presentas a tu amiga como es debido.

Astrid salió de aquel lugar sin despedirse siquiera de Bocón e intentado ignorar lo mucho que le molestaba encontrarse a Hipo a solas con esa desconocida. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que estaba caminando hasta que Hipo trotó a su lado. Podía sentir su incomodidad, sobre todo porque hasta ella sentía el familiar cosquilleo del vínculo fluir por su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su preocupación por la Nadder había ocupado su mente hasta tal punto que ni el mismísimo vínculo podía pararla. Bajaron los establos a toda prisa y fue entonces cuando Hipo preguntó:

—No me has dicho qué tipo de dragón te has encontrado.

Astrid sólo quería llegar al nicho de Desdentao, por lo que no se andó con muchos rodeos:

—Es una Nadder, Hipo —entonces recordó el otro detalle, quizás para él fuera incluso más relevante. No pudo evitar detenerse y bajar la voz por miedo a que otros dragones la escucharan—. La han atacado unos cazadores de dragones.

—¿Qué?

La furia predominó en su rostro y corrió hacia el establo de Desdentao. Astrid le siguió y vio cómo ya había cogido la montura mientras le explicaba rápidamente la situación a Desdentao. El dragón no se percató de la presencia de la bruja hasta que Hipo le hizo un gesto a ella para que se montara a su espalda.

— _ ¿Por qué está ella aquí?  _

—No tenemos tiempo para prejuicios, Desdentao —respondió Hipo muy serio, mientras Astrid rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, ignorando el calor de su cuerpo y el cosquilleo en sus manos—. ¿Qué dirección debemos tomar?

—Noreste —indicó la bruja convencida.

—Agárrate fuerte.

Astrid no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Aún le impresionaba montar en Desdentao y ésta vez no iba a mostrar lo aterrada que se sentía cada vez que se subía al Furia Nocturna. Salieron a toda velocidad de los establos e Hipo jugó con el pedal para girar en el rumbo indicado. Sobrevolaron el bosque en el que Astrid había estado entrenando y no tardaron en encontrar los árboles derribados por el aterrizaje forzoso de la Nadder. Bajaron a toda velocidad tan pronto avistaron al dragón y Astrid saltó a pocos metros del suelo, antes de que Desdentao aterrizara. 

El Nadder estaba inmóvil, aunque seguía respirando. La herida de su pierna se había hinchado. Astrid se acercó a la cabeza del dragón para acariciarla, pero la criatura apenas reaccionó al tacto frío de la bruja.

—¿Qué le pasa? Hace un momento estaba hablando y se movía —comentó Astrid con angustia.

—Ha sido envenenada —respondió Hipo estudiando la herida con sus dedos—. Algunos cazadores de dragones envenenan las cuchillas de sus armas para derribar antes a los dragones. 

Desdentao ya estaba a su lado antes de que el humano se lo pidiera y echó un montón de saliva sobre la pata del dragón. 

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—La saliva del Furia Nocturna tiene propiedades curativas —explicó Hipo extendiendo la saliva por toda la pata de la dragona con sus manos—. En cualquier momento, la herida empezará a supurar el veneno. De mientras, miremos la ala.

Hipo se limpió los restos de saliva en sus pantalones y palpó la ala retorcida con cuidado. La Nadder reaccionó ante el dolor aún semiinconsciente e Hipo soltó un arrullo que simulaba al sonido de un Nadder. Fascinada por su acto, Astrid tampoco pudo evitar acariciar el rostro del dragón para calmarla. Se dio cuenta que Hipo la observaba atento, pero no tardó en volver a centrar su atención en la ala.

— _ Pinta mal, parece que tiene el hueso del ala dislocado  _ —comentó Desdentao olisqueando la zona.

—Tiene solución —comentó él y se dirigió a Astrid—. ¿Te ves capaz de ayudarme a poner el hueso en su sitio? No tengo fuerza para hacerlo yo solo.

Astrid no recordaba haberle visto nunca más seguro y centrado, ni siquiera cuando trabajaba en la herrería o había sustituído a su padre durante la epidemia. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía porque aquel era su terreno. Astrid entendía ahora por qué se le conocía como el Maestro de Dragones, no era sólo por su maestría a la hora de montar un Furia Nocturna, sino porque realmente tenía una conexión especial con cada una de esas criaturas: las amaba, las cuidaba y las respetaba como si fueran sus iguales. Él no sólo era un referente para su pueblo, sino para todas las especies de dragón también.

—Dime qué tengo que hacer —respondió ella decidida.

Hipo le explicó cómo colocarse y por dónde debía tirar. El vikingo se había colocado junto a la zona más delicada del cuerpo de la Nadder, justo donde se unía el ala con el tronco de la dragona. La Nadder podía herirle con facilidad en ese punto, pero no parecía intranquilo en absoluto. Desdentao se había situado justo a la altura de la cabeza de la dragona, dispuesto a sujetarla si fuera necesario. 

—¿Preparada? —preguntó Hipo.

Se había remangado otra vez su túnica. Astrid se esforzó en no apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Lista —respondió la bruja cogiendo el extremo externo del ala para tirar hacia atrás.

—Uno.

Desdentao colocó sus patas con cuidado sobre el cuello de la Nadder, sin apartar sus ojos esmeraldas de su amigo.

—Dos.

A Astrid le sudaban las manos, pero no soltó a la criatura. Respiró hondo y tensó sus brazos. Hipo ya había agarrado el extremo interno del ala, sumamente concentrado en el movimiento que debía emplear.

—¡Tres!

El grito de la Nadder resonó tan alto que varios pájaros salieron volando de la copa de los árboles. El ala había vuelto a su posición original y la criatura había vuelto a desmayarse. Hipo acarició su lomo con ternura antes de volver a su pata. Astrid le siguió y observó como una densa capa de pus amarilla estaba saliendo de la herida. Hipo miró hacia los lados corrió a arrancar unas hojas de unos matorrales. Le pasó un montón a Astrid y ésta no tardó en ayudarle a limpiar la herida de la Nadder. Repitieron el proceso tres veces más hasta que se aseguraron de que la ponzoña estaba fuera de su cuerpo. 

Poco a poco, la Nadder fue recuperando la consciencia. Desdentao le hablaba en susurros, animándola a que abriera los ojos y no se volviera a quedar dormida. Astrid acarició sus escamas azules con delicadeza, aún sin comprender por qué se sentía tan angustiada por una criatura que hasta hacía bien poco le habría despertado la más pura indiferencia.

—Voy a volver a la aldea a buscar ayuda para trasladarla hasta los establos, ¿te parece bien quedarte con ella hasta entonces? —preguntó Hipo con cautela.

—No hay problema —respondió Astrid sin apartar la vista del dragón.

Hipo ya se había marchado cuando la Nadder abrió los ojos. Estaba muy débil y dolorida, pero su aspecto era mucho mejor que el que había presentado cuando Astrid e Hipo la habían encontrado.

— _ Lo… lo siento, no quiero ser una molestia. _

—No lo eres —replicó Astrid acariciando su cabeza—. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

— _ Gra-gracias, siempre es agradable encontrar a una bruja que no intenta atacarme  _ —comentó la Nadder sin el más mínimo resentimiento—.  _ Es fascinante hablar con vosotras. _

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Hablar? Las Völvas no pueden hablar con los dragones.

— _ ¿Volqué? No, no, creo que te equivocas  _ —señaló la Nadder confundida—.  _ Yo hablo de brujas como tú, de las que no conviven y viajan en manada. _

—¿Conoces a muchas? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

— _ Sólo a una, pero hace tiempo que ya no me cruzo con ella  _ —la Nadder sacudió su ala mala y soltó un grito de dolor.

—¡No te muevas! —le regañó Astrid con severidad—. Pronto vendrán a buscarte para llevarte a la aldea. Vas a tener que quedarte un tiempo aquí hasta que te recuperes del todo.

La Nadder se acurrucó a su lado y Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acomodó junto a ella y, sin dejar de acariciarla, le preguntó:

—¿Cual es tu nombre?

— _ Los dragones no tenemos nombre  _ —respondió la Nadder—.  _ Eso es cosa de humanos, a nosotros se nos reconoce por nuestros actos de valentía. _

—¿Y cual es el tuyo?

— _ A mí me gusta volar en plena tormenta _ —contestó la dragona con orgullo.

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque la Nadder no entendió su reacción. Astrid cerró los ojos y se concentró en convocar un relámpago a lo lejos que retumbó por toda la isla. La dragona alzó la cabeza fascinada, más que consciente que había sido acto de la bruja que tenía al lado.

—¿Qué te parece Tormenta? —sugirió Astrid sonriente.

— _ ¿Tormenta? _ —la Nadder se quedó pensativa—.  _ Me gusta. Creo que se adapta bien a mi carácter. ¿Cómo debo llamarte yo a ti? _

—Astrid —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

— _ Astrid, la Domadora de tormentas _ —bromeó Tormenta provocando que Astrid soltara una carcajada—.  _ Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente tu ayuda. _

—No me des todo el mérito, si Hipo y Desdentao no hubieran intervenido quizás estarías muerta ahora.

— _ ¿Ese era el Maestro de Dragones? Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vi  _ —comentó Tormenta, despertando la curiosidad de Astrid—.  _ Me liberó cuando ésta isla dejó de ser territorio hostil para los de mi especie. Siempre pensé que tenía buen corazón e incluso alma de dragón, pues era muy fácil comunicarse con él. Veo que el Furia Nocturna sigue con él. _

—¡Uf! ¡No hay forma de separarles! —se quejó Astrid con amargura.

La dragona se carcajeó y, poco después, Hipo apareció de nuevo acompañado por Patapez, Mocoso y los gemelos.

— _ ¿Saben ellos lo que eres? _ —le preguntó Tormenta con curiosidad mientras entre todos la ayudaron a moverse sobre una lona que había extendido sobre la hierba.

Astrid negó la cabeza mientras Hipo las observaba curioso por su interacción. Cuando situaron a Tormenta en el centro de la lona, los jinetes ataron sus extremos a las monturas de sus respectivos dragones. Astrid intentó saludar a Brusca, pero ésta se preocupó en no dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Irritada por la actitud de su amiga, la bruja fue a recoger el hacha que había tirado antes mientras terminaban de arreglarlo todo. Entonces escuchó la voz de Mocoso:

—¡Princesa! ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Astrid estaba segura de que Mocoso hablaba con Brusca, por lo que continuó a lo suyo, adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar atrás. ¡Ya era bastante violento saber que se acostaban juntos como para tener que soportar también sus carantoñas! La bruja rebuscó entre los arbustos cuando volvió a oír la voz de Mocoso, sólo que esta vez a su espalda:

—¡Princesa!

Astrid se giró con brusquedad, sobresaltando al vikingo.

—¿Quién coño te crees para llamarme “princesa”? —preguntó Astrid enfurecida.

—¡Ey! ¡Tranquila! ¡Sólo es un halago! —replicó Mocoso alzando las manos en son de paz.

Astrid no entendía nada. Hasta dónde tenía entendido Mocoso estaba con Brusca, ¿por qué iba a halagarla entonces? Sólo le faltaba que Brusca se enterara de que su amante estaba tirándole los tejos. Si algo no iba bien entre esos dos, Astrid quería ser la última en estar involucrada entre ellos.

—Nadie ha pedido tu mierda de halagos —siseó Astrid con frialdad—. Si no quieres que te rompa la cara, la próxima vez muérdete la lengua antes de soltarme otra chorrada. 

—Oye, ¿pero qué te…?

—¡Mocoso!

La voz de Hipo era tan severa y fría que erizó los pelos de la nuca de la bruja. Mocoso dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando el heredero de Isla Mema apareció entre los árboles con cara de pocos amigos. Astrid podía sentir la ira del vikingo brotar de sus poros y cómo apretaba sus puños esforzándose en no golpear a su primo.

—¿Q-qué te pasa Hipo? —balbuceó Mocoso.

—¿Que qué me pasa? —replicó Hipo furioso—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que no está bien que acoses a la gente? ¡Estoy harto de repetírtelo!

—¡Joder! ¡Tampoco ha sido para tanto! ¿Es que acaso uno no puede piropear a una mujer guapa de vez en cuando? —se quejó él, pero cerró la boca cuando Hipo le fulminó con la mirada.

—Vuelve hacerlo y te aseguro que te romperé yo mismo la cara antes de que lo haga Astrid —le amenazó Hipo—. Ahora vuelve a tu puto trabajo y déjala en paz.

Mocoso no se atrevió a discutirle y regresó junto a los demás. Bruja y vikingo se quedaron sólos, escondidos de los amigos de Hipo por la arboleda. Él fue a decirle algo, pero Astrid se le adelantó:

—No vuelvas hacerlo.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó él alzando las cejas ofendido.

—No necesito un justiciero, Hipo; sé defenderme perfectamente yo sola ante gilipollas como Mocoso.

Hipo iba a replicar cuando avistó algo entre los arbustos. Astrid le siguió con la mirada sin entender y sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio cómo el vikingo sacaba el hacha robada de entre los matorrales. Observó el arma con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí?

Astrid tragó saliva cuando Hipo clavó sus frondosos ojos en ella. Era lo bastante listo como para saber que el hacha no había llegado allí por arte de magia. La bruja sostuvo su mirada de sospecha, intentando no sentirse avergonzada por el hecho de haberle robado de la herrería.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué hace este hacha aquí? —preguntó Hipo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

—La cogí de la herrería —respondió la bruja con indiferencia.

—¿A las brujas no os enseñan que robar no está bien? —le acusó Hipo enfadado.

—No la he robado, la he tomado prestada —señaló ella ofendida.

—¿Para qué?

Astrid no respondió. El vikingo se había acercado lo suficiente para verse mareada por el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y era difícil mantener la compostura. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué las brujas vendrían a Isla Mema a secuestrar niños? Tal y como estaba su relación en ese momento, no estaba segura de que Hipo estuviera preparado para llevar semejante carga, mucho menos con ella. Aún así, en el fondo, Astrid seguía sin estar convencida de poder enfrentarse a la bruja ella sola, mucho menos si era una reina.

Mucho menos si era Le Fey.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Echarse atrás y dejar que se llevaran a las niñas?

Jamás.

Había hecho un juramento y pensaba cumplirlo.

—No es asunto suyo —respondió ella con frialdad.

—Astrid… —el tono de Hipo era de advertencia, acercándose tanto que Astrid fue embriagada por el olor al humo de la forja que desprendía su túnica y su pelo y sólo necesitaba bajar un poco la cabeza para besarla. 

Ojalá lo hiciera. Echaba de menos el roce de sus labios hambrientos contra los suyos. Él parecía añorar los suyos también, pues su mirada había descendido hacia su boca. La bruja, casi de forma inconsciente, se puso de puntillas y él bajó la cabeza para besarla. Con sólo rozarse los labios sintieron el maravilloso cosquilleo del vínculo recorrer sus cuerpos. Entonces, Astrid rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se apoderó de la boca del vikingo. Éste no dudó en corresponderla. 

¡Dioses! ¿Cómo había podido soportar estar tan lejos de él? No iba admitirlo en voz alta, pero había echado tanto de menos su calidez y su maravillosa forma de besar. Hipo la besaba ansioso, aunque no tan feroz como otras veces. Es más, Astrid no recordaba que hubiera sido tan delicado y recatado a la hora de besarla. Era como si estuviera conteniéndose, como si tuviera miedo a dejarse llevar.

—¡Hipo! ¡Está todo listo! ¿Nos vamos? 

La voz de Patapez provocó que Hipo rompiera el beso. Aún con el hacha robada en mano, Hipo se alejó de ella, incapaz de pronunciar palabra y frustrado consigo mismo. Astrid chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia otro lado, demasiado orgullosa para admitir su propia debilidad.

—No hace mucho me prometiste que no volverías a mentirme —le recordó él dolido—. Si consideras que soy lo bastante idiota como para pensar que no me ocultas algo es que no me conoces en absoluto, Astrid. 

—No creo que seas ningún idiota, pero visto lo visto, es mejor estar sola —le recriminó ella con voz envenenada.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario? —replicó él ofendido—. Me juraste que no me mentirías y me encuentro que ahora me robas y estás tramando algo a mis espaldas. 

—No soy yo la que decidió poner distancia entre nosotros —le recordó ella furiosa—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Mejor. No te necesito.

—Repítete eso hace unos segundos, cuando estabas comiéndome la boca —le reprochó el vikingo con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡Lo haría! ¡Si no fuera por este estúpido vínculo ni siquiera me habría fijado en ti! —soltó ella sin pensar.

Se había pasado. Astrid se había dado cuenta en el momento que lo estaba diciendo. El rostro de ira de Hipo se transformó en uno de dolor por unos segundos, sorprendido por sus crueles palabras. La bruja se había arrepentido al instante e intentó labrar una disculpa que fue incapaz de formular. Los ojos de Hipo se tornaron fríos e indiferentes hacia ella.

—Vale —respondió él sin más.

Astrid hubiera preferido mil veces más una reacción violenta y furiosa que su indiferencia. Su frialdad era un contraste doloroso a su carácter cálido y amable, aunque Astrid era consciente que se lo había buscado. Hipo se dirigió de nuevo a la explanada dejando a Astrid atrás con su vergüenza y sus remordimientos. La bruja le siguió poco después, fingiendo su mejor rostro de apatía, aunque sonrió a Tormenta cuando ésta levantó la cabeza para calmarla. En ese momento, no supo bien qué debía hacer. ¿Volver andando? Sería un poco violento, pero vista su tensión con prácticamente todos los vikingos y los dragones no veía mejor opción.

—¡Ey, Astrid! ¿Quieres venir conmigo y con Barrilete? —preguntó Patapez sonriente, como si hubiera percibido su incertidumbre.

—No te preocupes, Patapez, puedo volver andando.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Si lo hacemos encantados! Seguro que Barrilete está encantada de llevarte a ti también —dijo el vikingo dando palmaditas sobre su cabeza.

— _ Tampoco es que me dejes otra opción, pero si la bruja te cae bien supongo que tendrá que caerme bien a mí también _ —comentó la Gronkle un poco irritada.

Astrid no parecía del todo convencida, pero no se quedaría tranquila hasta asegurarse de que Tormenta estaba sana y salva en los establos de Isla Mema. Subió sobre el Gronkle y se colocó tras Patapez. Alzaron el vuelo tan pronto Hipo dio la señal y Astrid no apartó la vista de Tormenta, quien estaba cómodamente reposando la cabeza contra la lona. Hipo y Desdentao lideraban la comitiva. Astrid leyó desde su posición la tensión en los hombros del vikingo y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose todavía más culpable. 

—¿Te gusta Isla Mema, Astrid? —preguntó Patapez para dar conversación.

Astrid no era muy amiga de las conversaciones ligeras, pero no le apetecía enemistarse con Patapez también. El vikingo era bastante simpático, pero prudente, pues no le preguntó en ningún momento sobre su vida antes de Isla Mema o sobre la extraña tirantez que había entre ella e Hipo, aunque quizás ni se hubiera fijado en eso. En algunos aspectos, Patapez se parecía mucho al heredero de Isla Mema: tímido, apasionado de los dragones y amable, después de todo. No le extrañaba en absoluto que fuera la mano derecha de Hipo en todo lo relacionado con la Academia, sobre todo porque focalizó toda la conversación al entrenamiento y a los dragones. 

Tampoco le preguntó sobre cómo había encontrado a Tormenta.

Astrid estaba agradecida por ello.

Aterrizaron en los establos y procedieron a trasladar a Tormenta en uno de los nichos en los que se colocaban a los dragones enfermos y heridos. Entre todos, ayudaron a la Nadder a moverse hasta su nicho e Hipo y Patapez, junto con otros vikingos que se encontraban ahí, hicieron un chequeo más profundo a la dragona. Astrid no se separó en ningún momento de Tormenta, quién sólo parecía tranquilizarse cuando estaba ella cerca. Sólo ella e Hipo escucharon a la dragona explicar que la presencia de los humanos no le resultaba agradable, pues le recordaba a los cazadores de dragones y a los años que su especie estuvo en guerra con los humanos. Astrid acarició su cuerno y sus escamas con ternura, como consuelo a los dolores que estaba sufriendo. La bruja terminó formulando un hechizo en silencio para que se adormeciera poco a poco, despertando la atención de Hipo que estaba cosiendo la herida. No se dijeron nada, sería imposible hacerlo delante de tanta gente, pero si no fuera por su rostro de indiferencia, Astrid hubiera jurado haber visto agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Aprovechando que Tormenta había caído casi del todo dormida, vendaron su ala herida contra su cuerpo para que no lo moviera. Sería molesto para ella, pero Hipo aseguró que no tardaría en recuperarse. Astrid no se apartó de ella incluso cuando los vikingos volvieron a sus tareas. Hipo, en cambio, se quedó a su lado y acarició las escamas azules de la Nadder.

—Estará bien —le aseguró él.

—Lo sé —respondió ella.

—Puedes irte si quieres, aquí estará bien atendida —insistió él sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

—No tengo prisa por marcharme —le aseguró ella.

En realidad, debería lavarse y volver al trabajo, pero no tenía energías para hacer nada. El vínculo entre ellos desprendía ahora una desagradable sensación en su estómago que le causaban náuseas. Hipo no parecía estar mucho mejor que ella, pero ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca. Uno seguía demasiado enfadado y la otra era demasiado orgullosa para dar el paso hacia la reconciliación. Pasado un rato de incómodo silencio, Hipo decidió irse sin cruzar una sola palabra con ella. Cogió el hacha que había dejado antes en un rincón del establo y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Astrid, ahora muy malhumorada por sus remordimientos, se quedó un rato más con Tormenta hasta que decidió que ya no podía eludir más sus responsabilidades. 

Gothi le echó un buen rapapolvo cuando Astrid volvió a casa tiritando con el pelo húmedo cayendo suelto por su espalda tras habérselo lavado con esmero. Sin embargo, la sorprendió con una taza humeante de té cuando bajó de nuevo al piso inferior recién cambiado, aunque aún le castañeaban los dientes. Gothi la observó con atención, con los ojos indescifrables y una mueca irritada en su boca. 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Astrid un tanto molesta por ser tan observada.

La anciana negó con la cabeza, aunque se quedó pensativa. Astrid la observó interrogante por su aire ausente. Aquello era muy impropio de ella. De repente, Gothi escribió en el suelo.

—Vete a ver a Faye Haugsen.

—Tenía pensado ir después de comer —comentó Astrid sin entender tanto misterio.

—No, ahora —insistió ella y meditó sus siguientes palabras—. Tengo pacientes que atender y no te quiero aquí.

A esas alturas, Astrid debía estar acostumbrada al rechazo y desprecio de Gothi, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida por su actitud tan fría y desagradable. Estoico le había dicho que Gothi la tenía bien considerada y apenas se quejaba de ella, pero la sensación que recibía era más bien todo lo contrario. La bruja tenía presente que no estaba allí para llevarse bien con la gente de Isla Mema, pero llevaba el tiempo suficiente como para desear tener una relación más agradable con la anciana. Su actitud había mejorado mucho desde que había llegado: jamás la cuestionaba delante de nadie, hacía todo lo que le pedía e incluso asumía una parte importante del trabajo de la galena. Pero, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Astrid jamás parecía hacer lo suficiente para contentarla.

Estaba claro que no estaba predestinada a quedarse en aquel lugar.

Estaba segura de que tan pronto rompiera el vínculo con Hipo y se largara nadie la echaría de menos.

Ni siquiera Hipo.

Sobre todo Hipo.

Astrid se marchó al hogar de los Haugsen sin ni siquiera despedirse. No obstante, al bajar las escaleras, avistó a lo lejos a los hijos de los Gormdsen yendo a la casa de Gothi. La bruja no titubeó y cogió el camino más largo, poco deseosa de enfrentarse con nadie más. Aunque no le vendría mal partirle la cara a alguien, aunque solo fuera por desahogarse.

Afortunadamente, llegó al hogar de los Haugsen sin ningún incidente. Astrid se quedó unos segundos apreciando las preciosas flores de Brenna decorando discretamente la fachada de aquella casita. No pudo esconder una sonrisa melancólica antes de tocar a la puerta. Le abrió Faye con Assa entre sus brazos y dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—¡Hola Astrid! No te esperaba hasta después de comer.

—¿Es un mal momento? —preguntó la bruja percibiendo cierta tensión en su voz.

—No, es sólo que…

—¿Faye? ¿Quién es? —Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio a Kaira Gormdsen aparecer tras la vikinga. Alzó las cejas al reconocerla—. ¡Oh! Asta, eres tú.

—Es Astrid —le recordó la bruja irritada.

—¿Por qué no pasas? Estoy preparando estofado de yak —le invitó Kaira como si aquella fuera su casa.

Astrid buscó el permiso de Faye con la mirada, pero ésta había llevado su atención a los lloros de uno de sus hijos en algún rincón de la casa. La bruja, no muy convencida, entró en el pequeñísimo comedor y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Los dos hijos más pequeños de los Haugsen se abalanzaron sobre la bruja, contentos de verla antes de la hora convenida. Astrid era incapaz de comprender cómo aquellos críos estaban tan obsesionados con ella, pero se pegaban a sus faldas como auténticas lapas y nunca sabía bien qué hacer con ellos.

Faye parecía realmente agobiada e incómoda. La presencia de Kaira Gormdsen no parecía facilitar las cosas, menos aún cuando la mujer parecía más preocupada en la comida que en ayudarla con los niños. Astrid socorrió a Faye sujetando a Assa mientras le daba de mamar a Hallie. Por lo menos, ahora era capaz de coger un bebé sin temer que se le fuera a resbalar de las manos, pero aún le resultaba extraño sostener a una criatura tan pequeñita. Assa apenas podía abrir los ojitos, pero reconoció enseguida el tacto frío de la bruja que nunca parecía molestarle. Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír a la criatura.

—Asta, ven aquí, por favor —le llamó Kaira Gormdsen.

Aún con la niña en brazos, Astrid se acercó a la cocina donde se encontraba cocinando Kaira. El estofado olía de muerte y las tripas de Astrid rugieron, recordándola que esa mañana no había desayunado. No obstante, la bruja se sentía muy incómoda en presencia de aquella mujer tan extraña y distraída dentro de su propia burbuja. Assa se removió inquieta cuando entraron en la cocina y la bruja tuvo que acunurla para que se calmara. Sin apartar la vista del caldero, Kaira preguntó:

—¿Sabes cocinar, Asta?

—Es Astrid —volvió a corregir la bruja ya enfadada por su constante confusión—. Y no, no sé cocinar. Es más, soy una cocinera terrible.

Kaira levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Coser?

—Sólo heridas —respondió la joven con indiferencia.

—¿Mantener una casa?

—¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? —preguntó Astrid irritada.

—Curiosidad, nada más, creo que toda mujer debe tener unos conocimiento mínimos sobre la vida doméstica. Me preocupa que no tengas una madre aquí que te lo recuerde.

La mano de Astrid tembló cuando ésta contuvo el impulso de darle un bofetón. ¡Qué mujer más impertinente! Además, ¿qué demonios hacía ella aquí? Faye estaba alterada y los niños parecían nerviosos, como si aquella mujer no les transmitiera buenas vibraciones. ¡Y con razón!

—No creo que saber de cocina, costura y limpieza sean imprescindibles para una mujer —replicó Astrid.

—Pero sí para casarte, todo hombre necesita una mujer que le mantenga el hogar y los hijos —comentó la mujer revolviendo el caldero.

—No tengo intenciones de casarme nunca, señora Gormdsen —le aseguró Astrid con ira contenida.

Kaira soltó una carcajada sin tomarla en serio, como si aquello fuera un chiste graciosísimo. Astrid ya no confiaba en que pudiera dominar su propia magia ante aquella anciana mujer, pues su mente ya trazaba la mejor manera de torturarla. De repente, Assa soltó un sollozo que parecía evolucionar a un sonoro llanto. Astrid respiró hondo y procuró tranquilizarse mientras mecía a la niña entre sus brazos. Los niños siempre eran más sensibles a la magia que los adultos, por tanto no era de extrañar que la niña se alterara ante su ira mágica.

—Al menos tienes mano con los niños —apuntó Kaira sonriente.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina para buscar a Faye que estaba atendiendo a su hijo de dos años, Alfie, mientras cargaba con Hallie en la espalda. Astrid no tuvo otro remedio que ayudarla con los niños y con alguna que otra tarea de la casa. Kaira Gormdsen no salió de la cocina hasta que terminó el estofado. Astrid estaba haciendo un chequeo a Faye, con los niños jugando a su alrededor, cuando la mujer entró en el dormitorio sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

—Ya tienes la comida preparada, querida.

—Gra-gracias, señora Gormdsen —dijo Faye avergonzada—. De verdad que no era necesario, pero se lo agradezco de corazón. Sé que es una excelente cocinera.

—No hay nada que agradecer —la mujer observó a Astrid, quien no le prestaba la más mínima atención—. ¿Cómo la ves, Asta? Hacía tiempo que no veía a Faye tan sana y guapa. Seguro que ya puede volver a trabajar.

—Eso es decisión mía, señora Gormdsen, no suya —replicó la bruja malhumorada—. Retírese, por favor, tengo que hablar con Faye a solas.

Kaira no se esperaba que Astrid la echara sin más, incluso iba a replicar hasta que se dio cuenta que la bruja no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Anunció de mala gana que estaría en el comedor hasta que terminaran. Astrid se dirigió a Faye tan pronto se retiró la señora Gormdsen:

—¿Por qué dejas que esa mujer ande por aquí como si fuera la dueña de esta casa?

—Ha sido siempre muy amable conmigo —respondió Faye apurada—. No niego que es un poco peculiar, pero me ha dado trabajo cuando lo he necesitado.

Astrid se ahorró en contarle que Kaira le había ofrecido su puesto tan pronto Faye hubiera enfermado. Aquella pobre mujer bastante tenía con cuidar de sus hijos, de su casa y trabajar como para pensar que su ama era una loba con piel de cordero. Decidió cambiar de tema y centrarse en la razón por la que realmente estaba allí:

—¿Estás comiendo bien?

Faye titubeó antes de responder:

—¿Sí?

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro. 

—Faye, ya hemos hablado de esto. Esto ya no es sólo por ti, eres la principal fuente de alimentación de tus hijas, si no comes dejarás de producir leche. 

—Lo sé, Astrid, pero… no está siendo fácil, ¿sabes? Desde que dejé de trabajar nos está costando pagar todo y Jora está sufriendo complicaciones con la pesca, pues no está siendo la mejor en estos meses de invierno —se lamentó la vikinga avergonzada—. Además, desde que Brenna murió, no rinde tanto como debería y ya le han amenazado un par de veces con que le iban a echar del barco.

Astrid torció el gesto cuando rompió a llorar. Los niños callaron tan pronto vieron a su madre llorar, no muy seguros de qué hacer. 

—¿Habéis hablado con Estoico, Faye? —preguntó Astrid sentándose a su lado.

—El Jefe no tiene tiempo para gente como nosotros.

—¿Pero se lo has preguntado?

Faye calló. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y empapadas. Astrid se dio cuenta que tal vez sentía tanta vergüenza por su situación que ni siquiera se atrevía a acudir a Estoico para pedirle ayuda. Astrid tampoco era quién para hacerlo por ella, pero tal vez —sólo tal vez— había otra forma de ayudarles. Tal vez tendría que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con Hipo después de todo. 

Astrid maldijo su suerte.

Se quedó con Faye hasta que consiguió calmarse del todo y, entonces, la mujer le preguntó:

—¿Puedo volver ya a trabajar?

—Faye…

—Estoy prácticamente curada, Astrid —insistió la vikinga.

Gracias a la poción, quiso recordarle la bruja. Aunque Faye se estaba recuperando con rapidez, aún sufría sangrados y su cuerpo estaba todavía deformado a causa del parto. Su tripa todavía estaba algo hinchada pese a la lactancia, aunque Gothi le había explicado que era bastante normal que las madres de gemelos tardaran más en recuperarse y Faye ya había dado a luz hasta seis veces. Sin embargo, pese a las insistencias de Astrid en que reposara, Faye era demasiado enérgica y responsable como para guardar cama. Apenas había pasado una semana desde el parto y ya quería ponerse a trabajar. Eso la convenció de que estaban pasando por más apuros de lo que se podía haber imaginado. 

—Está bien, pero no hagas muchos sobreesfuerzos, ¿vale?

—¡Gracias! —exclamó la mujer aliviada dándole un abrazo.

Astrid no estaba acostumbrada a que la abrazaran. Para las brujas era muy raro mostrar cualquier tipo de afecto entre ellas, mucho menos físico, por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel abrazo. Se quedó estática, aunque terminó dando unas palmaditas amistosas a la mujer, pensando que eso sería lo propio en un abrazo entre humanos. Si Faye estaba extrañada por su comportamiento era demasiado educada para señalárselo y sólo sonrió cuando se apartó de ella. La bruja se acercó a las gemelas y revisó que todo estaba dentro de lo normal. Aún eran pequeñitas, pero al menos parecían bien alimentadas y reaccionaban al tacto frío de Astrid. Con Faye pendiente del resto de sus hijos, Astrid lanzó otro hechizo de protección sobre las niñas. Una de ellas estornudó y la bruja no pudo evitar reírse. 

Se despidió de Faye y del resto de los niños cuando decidió que ya era hora de irse. Salió del dormitorio para encontrarse a una Kaira Gormdsen aún molesta por haber sido apartada del centro de atención de aquella casa. Astrid se despidió con un gesto en la cabeza, pero Kaira agarró de su brazo.

—Voy a enseñarte a cocinar —sentenció la mujer con orgullo.

—No soy un reto a superar, señora Gormdsen —replicó Astrid con fastidio—. Gothi cocina lo bastante bien para que no muramos de hambre.

—No me refiero a eso, tonta —dijo ella con una carcajada—. ¡Puedo ayudarte a convertirte en la esposa ideal!

Astrid la observó pasmada, sin estar segura de si estaba riéndose de ella o realmente hablaba en serio. 

—Señora Gormdsen…

—Que sí, que ya verás, te voy a convertir en una cocinera envidiable —le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas—. Pásate por mi casa cuando tengas un rato libre.

—Señora Gormdsen, sus hijos y…

—Deja a mis hijos a mí —le interrumpió ella.

—Creo que no es una buena idea —insistió Astrid deseosa de quitársela de encima.

—Bueno, si rechazas mi oferta entonces supongo que no te molestará que despida a Faye —comentó Kaira muy seria.

—¿Disculpe? —replicó Astrid sorprendida por su amenaza.

—Lo que has oído.

Aquella mujer era un auténtico demonio. Manipuladora, controladora y cruel vestida con una máscara de falsa amabilidad. Astrid se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No quería saber nada de aquella familia, pero mucho menos deseaba que despidiera a Faye Haugsen por su propia cabezonería. 

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque puedo hacer por ti lo que nunca conseguí hacer por Asta —respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Astrid se marchó de aquella casa con la sensación de que había sido una idea horrible ceder ante chantaje de Kaira Gormdsen, pero su intuición le decía que tal vez aquella mujer supiera más de lo que quería hacer ver. Además, sería una buena oportunidad para vigilarla y saber más cosas de la tal Asta Lund. O, al menos, eso esperaba.

Ahora sólo le quedaba una incógnita.

¿Cómo demonios iba a disculparse con Hipo?

Xx.

—¿La chica del Festival es esa tal Astrid?

Hipo casi escupió el contenido de su vaso cuando Camicazi le susurró esa pregunta en mitad de la cena. Se había pasado el día entre los establos y la herrería, y apenas había tenido tiempo para volver hablar con ella. A diferencia del Festival del Deshielo, no se había preparado nada ceremonioso para las Bog-Burglars, sobre todo porque no se había anunciado su llegada hasta que habían llegado esa misma mañana. Además, las confianzas que había entre ambas tribus daba asco y no se había visto necesario hacer nada ostentoso para recibir a Bertha y a su hija. Hipo y Camicazi se habían sentado con el resto de los aldeanos en una mesa del Gran Salón y se habían puesto a comer pollo con col. Eso sí, nadie quiso sentarse cerca de ellos, probablemente porque todo el mundo tenía claro que se cocía entre el heredero de Isla Mema y la futura líder de las Bog-Burglars. Ambos jóvenes se sentían bastante incómods por las miradas puestas sobre ellos, sobre todo las de sus progenitores, que parecían dardos lanzados a conciencia contra sus espaldas.

—No empieces con eso otra vez, ¿quieres? —le regañó Hipo irritado.

—Claro que voy a preguntártelo ¡Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ella! —insistió Cami con entusiasmo.

—Trato muy poco con Astrid —se excusó él sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No seas mentiroso, Hipo. No eres tan bueno mintiendo como te piensas —le acusó la vikinga cruzándose de brazos—. Hay algo entre vosotros, ¿a que sí? 

—Es complicado —respondió él de mala gana.

—¿Complicado cómo? ¿Estás enamorado y no te corresponde?

—¡Por todos los Dioses, Camicazi! ¡Deja de soltar sandeces! —exclamó él en voz baja con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Sexo entonces? 

—¡Cami!

—¿Qué? ¡No me creo esa apariencia de puritano que tienes! —Cami miró a su alrededor y bajó aún más el tono de su voz—. ¿Es buena? Tiene toda la pinta de ser increíble en la cama.

Hipo quería que le tragara la tierra. Estaba tan ruborizado que podían confundirle con los tapices escarlatas que había colgados en las paredes del Gran Salón.

—Cami, de verdad, no hay nada entre Astrid y yo —Cami entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—. Puede, sólo puede, que haya habido un par de besos entre nosotros. Nada más. Además, ahora no tenemos lo que se dice una buena relación.

Ni muerto iba a contarle nada sobre la noche en la que se masturbaron al mismo tiempo. Camicazi torció el gesto, no muy convencida con su testimonio.

—¿Por qué no os lleváis bien ahora? ¿Tan mal se te da besar?

—Cállate, Cami.

—Sinceramente, ella tiene toda la pinta de ser de las que le gusta dominar la situación —eso no era ninguna mentira, Astrid cumplía perfectamente con esa impresión—. ¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos?

—Es complicado —respondió él cansado de tener aquella conversación.

—Todo es complicado contigo, Hipo Haddock —se quejó Camicazi irritada mientras cogía su vaso lleno de hidromiel—. No me extrañaría que hubieras sido tú el que ha tomado la estúpida decisión de apartarte de ella.

—Claro que lo hice —replicó él molesto—. Tú no serías capaz de entender lo que pasa entre nosotros, así que déjalo de una puta vez.

Camicazi golpeó su vaso de madera con fuerza contra la mesa, volcando parte de su contenido sobre la tarima y despertando la atención de algunos comensales de alrededor. 

—Lo único que entiendo es que eres un inseguro cobarde de mierda, Hipo. Al mínimo que dudas sales corriendo despavorido —alzó su dedo a su dirección, de forma acusatoria—. Da igual lo mucho que crezcas, los dragones que entrenes o el líder que finjas ser, sigues siendo ese crío asustadizo que le aterra no estar a la altura. Siempre insatisfecho, siempre queriendo contentar a los demás. ¡Eres insoportable!

Hipo sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos hasta que preguntó:

—¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí?

—¿Acaso has hecho algo que me demuestre lo contrario? —le acusó ella con frialdad.

El vikingo se levantó furioso de la mesa, con su cena casi intacta, y fue derecho a la salida. Su padre le llamó, pero le ignoró. Incluso llegó a escuchar a Bocón pidiendo a Estoico que le dejara tranquilo. Bertha gritó a Camicazi, aunque no llegó a entender nada de lo que discutieron.

Al principio, dudó hacia dónde ir, aunque terminó decantándose por salir a volar con Desdentao. Con un poco de suerte, al dragón ya se le habría pasado el enfado. Era innegable que por muy cascarrabias y gruñón que fuera, Desdentao había demostrado ser un perro ladrador, pero poco mordedor. Si se le dejaba un rato tranquilo y en paz, se le pasaban rápido los enfados.

Bajó a los establos sin darse mucha prisa. La mayor parte de los dragones ya estaban dormidos y ya habían apagado la mayor parte de las antorchas para que los dragones pudieran descansar mejor. Iba en dirección al nicho de Desdentao cuando escuchó unas voces en el otro extremo del lugar. Se acercó curioso, pensando que quizás alguien pudiera necesitar su ayuda. Las voces provenían del nicho de la Nadder que habían salvado esa mañana e Hipo reconoció la voz Astrid.

—¿Estás bien entonces? 

— _ Sí, de verdad, vete tranquila a cenar _ —insistió la Nadder—.  _ Llevas aquí bastante rato, seguro que te echan de menos. _

—No lo creo —replicó Astrid con amargura.

— _ Mujer, eres una bruja que finge ser humana, no un troll.  _

—No sé cómo reaccionaría la gente de aquí si descubriera lo que realmente soy —comentó Astrid con aire ausente—. En el continente te mandan derecha a la hoguera, pero desconozco la condena que se recibiría aquí por brujería.

— _ Esperemos que no tengas que saberlo nunca. _

Astrid se quedó un momento en silencio e Hipo temió que tal vez le hubiera escuchado. Sin embargo, la bruja estaba demasiado enfrascada en la conversación con la Nadder como para ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? Nuestras especies llevan odiándose desde hace siglos.

La Nadder meditó su respuesta por unos segundos antes de responder:

— _ Me has salvado la vida. _

—Técnicamente, ese fue Hipo, no yo. Yo sólo di la voz de alarma, no hice mucho más —insistió la bruja desconcertada.

— _ Pero estuviste conmigo en todo momento, ¿no? No eres como las demás brujas, Astrid. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. _

—¿A… a qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó la bruja titubeante.

— _ ¿Cómo lo suelen decir los humanos? ¿Tienes chispa? _

—Eso te lo acabas de inventar, Tormenta —dijo Astrid con una carcajada.

El corazón de Hipo dio un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de la Nadder. Desdentao le había explicado que, a diferencia de los humanos, los dragones no necesitaban nombres, pues eran reconocidos entre su especie por sus actos de valor. Si Astrid había nombrado Tormenta a la Nadder no había sido por otra razón que la necesidad de llamarla por un nombre. Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez quedaba esperanza para que la bruja pudiera relacionarse con los dragones después de todo.

—Antes… me mencionaste que habías conocido a otra bruja como yo. Una exiliada de su aquelarre que se relaciona con los dragones.

— _ Así es _ —afirmó Tormenta.

—No pareces muy dispuesta a darme detalles —apuntó Astrid con descontento.

— _ Prometí no hacerlo, ella no se lleva bien con el resto de brujas y es peligroso desvelar su identidad _ —explicó la Nadder con tristeza.

Hipo se dio cuenta que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí parado. Astrid se enfurecería con él si descubría que estaba espiándola, pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para no querer escuchar el resto de la conversación. Casi podía jurar que le molestaba que Astrid fuera más abierta con la Nadder que con él, pero tampoco podía culparla. La relación entre bruja y dragona era más real que la que ambos mantenían a causa del vínculo. Astrid no dudaba sobre sus emociones hacia Tormenta; sin embargo, en lo que respecta a él… su atracción era un elemento totalmente artificial entre ellos.

—¿Podrías confirmarme si esa bruja se llama Asta Lund? —preguntó Astrid con cierta inquietud en su voz.

Hipo arqueó las cejas al escuchar aquel nombre otra vez de la boca de Astrid. Pensaba que su curiosidad por ella habría desaparecido tan pronto se había convencido de que la tal Asta Lund eran desvaríos de la anciana Gormdsen. A Tormenta le costó responder:

— _ No puedo, Astrid. Lo prometí. _

—Está bien —respondió la bruja con tristeza—. Creo… creo que debo irme. 

— _ ¿Vas hablar con el Maestro de Dragones? _

Hipo se quedó sin aliento. 

— _ Estáte tranquila, seguro que marcha mucho mejor de lo que te piensas. _

—¿Los dragones siempre sois tan optimistas? —cuestionó Astrid con fastidio.

— _ ¿Y las brujas siempre sois tan pesimistas? Confía en que todo irá bien, Astrid. Además, le gustas.  _

Astrid chasqueó la lengua.

—No es verdad.

— _ Antes no te quitaba ojo de encima.  _

—¡Calla! Además, no he dicho que vaya a ir a verle hoy. 

Hipo estaba convencido de que Astrid estaba tan ruborizada como él. 

— _ ¿Pero por qué no? Cuando antes hables con él, antes resolveréis las cosas. _

—Le he dicho algo horrible, Tormenta —se lamentó Astrid—. Lo he soltado sin pensar y sé que le ha hecho daño. ¡Pero es que ya no es sólo eso! Le he mentido y eso no es algo que él perdone fácilmente. 

El vikingo le conmovió que la bruja estuviera tan arrepentida por lo que le había dicho antes. Él había estado demasiado enfadado como para asumir que Astrid también se había dejado llevar por la ira. No obstante, tenía razón. Para él era muy difícil olvidar que le estaba mintiendo, más después de haberle prometido que no iba hacerlo.

— _ Una buena razón tendrías para hacerlo para que ahora estés así. _

—Se va a volver loco cuando le diga que van a venir brujas en el Equinoccio para robar a las gemelas de los Haugsen —se lamentó ella.

Hipo palideció ante aquella declaración. Recordó el sueño de la mujer pelirroja con las vestimentas de bruja y con la gemela marcada por Astrid entre sus brazos. ¿Más brujas? ¿En Isla Mema? ¿Por qué demonios no se lo había contado? El vikingo apretó los puños furioso por haberle ocultado una verdad tan grande y peligrosa. Iba a marcharse furioso cuando la bruja soltó:

—Iba a decírselo el día que nacieron esas niñas, pero… digamos que la cosa se complicó aún más entre nosotros y decidió que lo mejor sería no vernos más. No me pareció justo obligarle a cargar con ese problema también, más sabiendo lo delicada que es su situación, aunque también te digo que me me gusta tener que cargar con esto yo sola. Temo no ser lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarme a quién se atreva a venir a buscar a esas niñas. Mi magia ya no es la que era desde que me echaron del aquelarre. ¡Freyja! Cómo odio sentirme tan débil.

Hipo casi podía sentir su pesar en su pecho. No recordaba haberla escuchado nunca hablar de una forma tan honesta y vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando estaba más influenciada por el vínculo. Además, jamás pensó que ella se preocupara de él a ese nivel. Aunque se llevaban bien, siempre habían mantenido cierta distancia en el ámbito emocional, mucho más desde que él le había pedido que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos tras hablar con su padre. Ella tampoco se había abierto nunca con él, se había negado a darle muchos detalles sobre los motivos por que la expulsaron del aquelarre o sobre la búsqueda de su familia. Había sido afable con él desde que pactaron su amistad, pero dudaba que hubiera una conexión entre ellos que fuera más allá de lo físico.

Y, sin embargo, ahora deseaba poder acercarse a ella, abrazarla y jurarle que todo iría bien. Pero no se atrevió. Temía que le rechazara y le apartara de su lado, como ya había hecho en más de una ocasión. Hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás se ganaría del todo su confianza y aún no entendía por qué le dolía tanto esa verdad.

Terminó yéndose, un tanto deprimido y sintiéndose fatal consigo mismo. Si Astrid no le había contado lo de las brujas no había sido por otra cosa que por su cabezonería de apartarla de su lado. Aún le molestaba que le hubiera mentido y robado, pero ahora entendía el motivo de sus actos. 

Al menos la bruja había tenido razón en una cosa:

Era un idiota de remate.

Xx.

Astrid estaba tan cansada que se tumbó en la cama sin ni siquiera haberse desvestido.

Había sido un día largo. Eterno, más bien dicho. Entre el encuentro con Tormenta, todo el embrollo de curarla y traerla, la discusión con Hipo y la maldita Kaira Gormdsen todas sus energías se habían desvanecido en el aire, hasta el punto que no había sacado fuerzas para entrenar esa noche. Por no mencionar que sin hacha con el que entrenar sería imposible acometer su riguroso ejercicio, y no quería arriesgarse a robar otra arma de la herrería y despertar más la ira de Hipo. En su lugar, había preferido pasar el resto de la tarde junto a Tormenta. La Nadder había despertado su curiosidad por su amabilidad y era extraño sentir una conexión tan especial con un dragón. Además, había demostrado serlo una estupenda oyente y lo bastante sabia como para aconsejarla, hasta tal punto de que no la prejuzgaba por sus malas decisiones. Un dragón sin prejuicios contra su especie y lo bastante inteligente para comprender las inquietudes humanas era algo inusual en aquellos tiempos.

Se preguntó quién sería la bruja exiliada con la que Tormenta había interaccionado antes.

No le había pasado por alto que ni le había confirmado ni desmentido que fuera la tal Asta Lund. Aún sin comprender por qué le obsesionaba la identidad de aquella mujer, Astrid no podía evitar pensar que Asta pudiera ser una bruja que hubiera residido en Isla Mema hasta que decidió marcharse por los motivos que fueran. Quizás Asta fuera la poseedora del grimorio que buscaba Heather para Le Fey. 

Astrid suspiró de frustración. Tenía demasiadas preguntas para tan pocas respuestas. Además, sabía que Kaira Gormdsen no le revelaría toda la verdad, aunque hubiera gato encerrado en torno a aquella anciana pirada. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por haber cedido a su horrendo chantaje, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? No le hacía la más mínima gracia tener que aprender a cocinar de aquella mujer; ya no sólo porque Astrid era incapaz de preparar algo que fuera comestible, sino también porque le acompañaba la sensación de que al poco que bajara la guardia con ella, aprovecharía para clavarle un puñal en su espalda. Sin embargo, si algo había aprendido en el aquelarre era que había que tener a los amigos cerca —aunque ella jamás los había tenido—, pero a los enemigos había que tenerlos todavía más. Astrid sospechaba que aquella mujer tramaba algo, no sabía con quién, sobre qué o contra quién, pero no iba a dejarse camelar por su falso encanto. 

Astrid cerró los ojos, casi segura de que no podría dormirse, sobre todo porque estaba muerta de frío y, pese a su cansancio, su cabeza estaba demasiado activa para poder conciliar el sueño. Es más, de repente se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en qué estaría haciendo Hipo ahora. Se había sentido tentada en ir a buscarle tan pronto se había despedido de Tormenta, pero le ponía tan nerviosa tener que enfrentarse a él tras exponer su vulnerabilidad a la Nadder que no se había atrevido.

Además, ella no estaba acostumbrada a disculparse por nada. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él el que la había apartado, ¿no? ¿Cómo podía esperar entonces que le revelara que estaba prevista la llegada de las brujas a Isla Mema? No obstante, aquello no quitaba que ella se sintiera culpable por haberle mentido y despreciado cómo lo había hecho esa misma mañana.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a distraer su mente adelantando trabajo para Gothi, quien todavía no había vuelto a casa por una visita de última hora que había tenido que hacer. Se estaba remangando las mangas de su túnica cuando escuchó varios golpecitos suaves contra las contraventanas de su ventana. Extrañada y en alerta, Astrid se acercó a la ventana. Volvieron a tocar y Astrid abrió las puertas de madera, preparada para atacar, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver a Hipo con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la respiración acelerada por la escalada que se había visto pegado para subir hasta allí.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó él al ver que Astrid no reaccionaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Quiero hablar contigo —respondió Hipo inquieto por su hostil respuesta.

—Si vienes a con intenciones de discutir otra vez lo de esta mañana, en serio, no estoy de humor. Prefiero que me eches la bronca mañana, Hipo —replicó Astrid molesta.

—No he venido a discutir contigo, Astrid —explicó el vikingo ofendido—. Sólo quiero hablar.

—¿No decías que querías mantenerte lejos de mí?

Hipo no contestó a ese último comentario. Es más, apartó su mirada, claramente avergonzado y con un debate interno que le hizo ruborizar. Astrid soltó un suspiro y le dejó pasar. El vikingo entró con cuidado y se sentó sobre la cama de la bruja cuando ésta cerró la ventana. Astrid se quedó en pie, a una distancia prudencial de él para no verse nublada su razón por el vínculo. Se quedaron en un incomodísimo silencio, sin que ninguno tuviera el valor suficiente para hablar primero. Hipo tragó saliva varias veces antes de articular palabra:

—¿Cómo estás?

Astrid arqueó las cejas ante la pregunta. Si aquello terminaba siendo una conversación sobre el tiempo se juró a sí misma que iba a tirarle por la ventana.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella algo cortante, pero intentó rectificar su frialdad con una pregunta similar—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien, bien… —Hipo se pasó la mano por su pelo despeinado y cogió una fuerte bocanada de aire—. Astrid… Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana. No… no debía haber reaccionado así contigo. Bueno, en realidad, creo que tengo que ir más atrás. Tomé la decisión de apartarme de ti sin realmente tener en cuenta las consecuencias y sin valorar siquiera tu opinión al respecto. 

—Era comprensible que lo hicieras, Hipo, hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer —replicó la bruja con simpatía.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza, no muy convencido.

—Estar lejos de ti ha influído mucho en mi estado de ánimo. Siempre estoy cansado, alterado o enfadado, es un cúmulo de emociones que van a volverme loco —explicó él frustrado—.  Es como si…

—¿Como si echaras de menos la cercanía? —terminó ella casi de forma automática.

Ambos se sorprendieron por la respuesta, aunque no era ninguna mentira. Astrid se sentó a su lado, pero sin atreverse a tocarle. Un leve rubor cubría el rostro de Hipo y ella estaba segura de que su cara no se vería muy diferente.

—No voy a negarte que el vínculo me está afectando a mí también hacia límites que nunca me hubiera imaginado —admitió ella derrotada—. Han sido unos días… complicados y, sinceramente, no sé ni por dónde empezar, porque tengo que confesarte algo que no te va a gustar y te va a estresar mucho, pero… como bien me has recordado esta mañana, prometí que no volvería a mentirte y ocultarte esta verdad en particular es otra forma de mentir.

Hipo la observó expectante, casi como si pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Sus frondosos ojos eran intensos e intranquilos y Astrid tuvo que apartar los suyos para poder concentrarse en su discurso.

—Es probable que vengan una o varias brujas en el Equinoccio de Primavera para llevarse a las gemelas Haugsen.

Hipo se quedó en silencio, estudiándola con detenimiento, intentando deducir si aquel era el único secreto que ocultaba o no. 

—¿Por qué estás tan segura? —preguntó Hipo sin ofrecer ningún tipo de emoción en el tono de su voz, extrañando a la bruja de que todavía no hubiera entrado en pánico.

—Las gemelas son criaturas con gran potencial mágico. El hecho de que sean dos seres totalmente idénticos y estén conectadas desde que son concebidas las convierte en únicas y especiales. Es un dulce muy goloso para los aquelarres, por lo que es seguro que aparecerán.

Hipo empezaba a mostrar su intranquilidad mediante gestos que Astrid conocía muy bien. Se había vuelto a pasar la mano por el pelo y no podía tener las manos quietas. ¡Qué típico de él! Sin embargo, era el heredero de Isla Mema y no Hipo quién parecía estar hablando ahora.

—¿Tienes algún plan al respecto? —continuó él con su interrogatorio.

—He lanzado varios conjuros de protección sobre la casa de los Haugsen, pero sólo servirán de distracción, no creo que pueda retener a nadie por mucho tiempo —mucho menos si es una reina, pero se saltó esa parte—. Tenía pensado acabar con ella.

—De ahí que robaras el hacha —señaló él.

—No tengo armas aquí —se justificó ella—. Bocón se niega a hacerme nada, tú no querías ni verme y mis recursos son limitados. La tomé prestada, nada más, pensaba devolverla.

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué Bocón no iba a construirte un hacha? ¿Se lo has pedido?

Astrid carraspeó incómoda.

—Digamos que no llegamos a un acuerdo.

Hipo parecía querer saber más sobre el asunto, pero decidió volver al tema que más le importaba en ese momento:

—¿Cuántos aquelarres hay por el Archipiélago?

—Pocos, hasta donde yo sé habrá unos tres, pero dudo que los otros quieran venir si Le Fey pone interés en esas niñas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él sorprendido.

—Le Fey no tiene interés en llevarse bien con nadie, seguramente haya ordenado a sus siervas que mate a cualquier otra bruja que intente robar a las niñas.

—¿Has matado tú a otras brujas?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenida. No pudo evitar sentir cierta vergüenza, más teniendo en cuenta que Hipo era un reconocido pacifista, aunque hubiera matado a un cazador de brujas con sus propias manos.

—Cuando la reina te ordena algo, es obedecer o morir. Mis manos están empapadas de sangre y no voy a negar que ya ni me acuerdo de muchos de los rostros de la gente que he matado. Maté al primero con sólo once años y desde entonces hasta que me expulsaron del aquelarre no paré —Astrid se removió un tanto incómoda al recordar al viejo Gormdsen, pero aquella era una verdad que Hipo no necesitaba conocer. El anciano iba a morir igual, ¿por qué meter más leña al fuego?—. Y sí, muchas eran brujas. Para Le Fey toda bruja que no fuera una del aquelarre era nuestra enemiga.

—Lo siento.

Hipo había posado su cálida mano sobre su hombro y Astrid sintió mariposas en el estómago. El vikingo le sonrió con timidez, pero expresaba claramente su comprensión y simpatía por ella. Astrid intentó hacer lo mismo, pero no le salió.

—Sigo sin entender una cosa. ¿Cómo saben las brujas que han nacido las gemelas? ¿Y por qué roban niñas? ¿Qué criterio tienen para hacerlo? Porque entiendo que los aquelarres no lo componen sólo niñas gemelas.

Astrid resopló, aquella eran preguntas demasiado complejas para responderlas así como así.

—Algunos aquelarres tienen videntes que predicen este tipo de nacimientos —Hipo arqueó las cejas sorprendido—. Se roban bebés humanas para bautizarlas en un lago bendecido por Freyja para que ésta les otorgue sus respectivos dones y así se vinculan mágicamente con la reina del aquelarre.

—¿No es más fácil que tengáis vosotras vuestros propios bebés en lugar de robarlos? —replicó Hipo molesto.

Astrid dibujó una mueca de tristeza.

—No podemos —respondió ella apenada—. El pago por nuestra magia es la infertilidad. Así lo dictaminan Freyja y nuestras enseñanzas.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, Freyja es la diosa de la fertilidad —comentó él confundido—. ¿Por qué iba haceros eso?

—¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Nunca me he planteado tener hijos, ni tampoco los anhelo —Astrid sacudió la cabeza y se colocó un par de cabellos sueltos de su trenza detrás de la oreja—. Freyja escoge qué niñas ha de servirlas y ofrece visiones a unas pocas elegidas para que las busque y las bautice. Siempre se asegura de marcar a esas niñas para que no quepa dudas. 

—¿Qué clase de marca? —preguntó Hipo curioso.

—Bueno, no hay patrón claro. En el caso de las Haugsen, ellas ya están marcadas por su identidad como gemelas, pero se presentan de muchísimas formas: ojos de diferentes colores, lunares, pecas…

—Pero todo el mundo nace con alguna de esas marcas, si no mírame —comentó él señalando las pecas de su cara.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír y tuvo que ignorar la tentación de recorrer aquellas preciosas manchas con sus dedos.

—Tú eres un hombre, tienes cero potencial mágico. Freyja os reniega como siervos porque no os considera lo bastante prudentes para obtener el don de la magia —explicó Astrid, riéndose ante su rostro ofendido—. Si ahora puedes usar magia no es por otra razón que por el vínculo, ladrón.

Hipo se rió incómodo y se frotó el cuello sin nervioso. Entonces, pareció ocurrírsele algo: 

—¿Cual es el tu marca?

Las mejillas de Astrid ardieron de repente por aquella pregunta tan indiscreta. Hipo cayó enseguida que había tocado algo demasiado íntimo y se ruborizó. Carraspeó y cambió de tema rápidamente.

—¿Qué tal con Tormenta?

Astrid frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre que le había puesto la Nadder. Hasta donde ella sabía, no la había llamado así delante de nadie, ni siquiera de Hipo.

—¿Cómo sabes que se llama así?

Hipo palideció y apartó la mirada avergonzada. Astrid pellizcó su brazo, sintiendo el mismo dolor en el suyo.

—¡Vale, vale! Puede que te haya escuchado hablar con ella antes.

—¿Has estado espiándome? —chilló escandalizada.

—¡Fue un accidente! —se excusó él—. Pero es que se me hacía tan raro que hablarais con tanta familiaridad. Jamás te he visto portarte así con ningún dragón.

—Entonces… ¿sabías lo de las gemelas?

—Hubiera preferido enterarme como me lo acabas de contar que escuchándolo por accidente, pero sí… lo sabía. Lo siento mucho, Astrid.

La bruja volvió a golpearle, esta vez con más fuerza y sintió un dolor agudo por encima de su codo derecho. 

—¿Por qué tienes ser siempre tan violenta? —se quejó Hipo resentido y frotándose la zona del golpe.

Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella, no muy dispuesto a recibir más golpes. Astrid hizo lo mismo

—Te lo mereces, no lo niegues. Debería golpearte un par de veces más por haberme dejado cargar sola con toda esta mierda.

—Técnicamente, no me lo has dicho porque no has querido, sabes de sobra que yo te habría apoyado al doscientos por cien con esto —se quejó él malhumorado.

Astrid intentó golpearle de nuevo, pero Hipo cogió de su muñeca a tiempo para detener el golpe. Ella intentó soltarse, pero el vikingo sólo la agarró con más fuerza.

—Para de una puta vez, Astrid.

—No me da la gana —le retó ella furiosa.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Me besas por la mañana y ahora por la noche quieres agredirme? —cuestionó él alzando una ceja.

Astrid soltó un quejido de frustración y consiguió zafarse de él.

—¿Por qué eres tan molesto? —le achacó fastidiada.

—¿Por qué demonios tú no confías en mí? ¡Te has abierto mucho más con Tormenta en un día de lo que lo has hecho conmigo cinco meses!

—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Este es problema entonces? ¡Estas celoso de un dragón! ¡De un dragón, Hipo! ¡Repítetelo en voz alta a ver si comprendes lo absurdo que suenas! —le recriminó ella enfurecida. 

—¡Mira quién fue hablar! ¡La bruja que “lo tengo todo bajo control y a mí el vínculo no me afecta” pero que no duda en comerme la boca cada vez que le surge la oportunidad! —le reprochó él colérico—. ¡La que no duda en masturbarse teniéndome dormido justo al lado!

Astrid se ruborizó violentamente y se puso a temblar, incapaz de controlar su ira. Escuchó uno de los frascos de su escritorio romperse y las chispas salir de sus manos. 

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas ahogarme? —le retó el vikingo.

—¡No te atrevas a desafiarme, Hipo! ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que tú estabas más que contento a unirte a mí cuando me pillaste aquella noche? ¿O cuando me arrastrarte a un rincón donde creíste que nadie nos vería y me besaste como si no hubiera mañana? Ninguna de las veces que nos hemos besado te he visto muy dispuesto a soltarme —le recordó ella con voz envenenada—. ¿Crees que no sé lo que quieres? Al menos yo me avergüenzo de admitirlo.

—Cállate, Astrid —le advirtió Hipo con voz temblorosa.

—¿O qué? —le desafió ella con arrogancia.

Hipo no se lo pensó dos veces. Dio dos pasos hacia ella, sujetó su cara y la empujó contra la suya. Aquel beso tan brusco la pilló con la guardia baja y le apartó de un empujón. Ambos se miraron con intensidad y con las respiraciones aceleradas.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

Hipo reflexionó poco su respuesta, incapaz de apartar sus frondosos ojos de los suyos.

—Joder, sí.

Astrid volvió a sus brazos y él la recibió con gusto. Sus dientes chocaron varias veces, deseosos del contacto que llevaban anhelando desde hacía meses. La bruja había echado de menos su tacto ardiente, la humedad de su lengua jugando con la suya dentro de su boca, sus ojos verdes que se tintaban de negro por el deseo y sus manos.

¡Dioses! ¡Sus fantásticas manos!

Hipo apenas había puesto un dedo sobre ella desde que se dejaron arrastrar por el vínculo en los Archivos, pero Astrid no había olvidado su glorioso manoseo sobre su ropa. No podía esperar a sentir sus callosos y largos dedos contra su piel. Esos mismos que a ella le gustaba observar cuando estaba trabajando o gesticulando, fantaseando en secreto sobre lo que él podría hacer con ellos. 

Astrid empezó a impacientarse y cogió de su túnica para quitársela. Hipo sólo apartó su boca de la suya cuando se la sacó por la cabeza y siseó al sentir los helados dedos de Astrid recorrer su pecho, cubierto de pecas, cicatrices y vello cobrizo, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior. 

—¿Puedo…? —preguntó él contra su boca.

La bruja ya había empezado a desanudar el cordel de la espalda de su camisa e Hipo terminó quitándosela para después bajar su falda junto con sus leggins. Astrid terminó de quitárselos dando una patada y desabrochó el pantalón de Hipo. Se quedó sin aire cuando su mano se encontró directamente con la carne de su erección. 

Consciente de que partía en desventaja, Hipo deshizo el nudo de las vendas que cubrían su pecho y éstas se deslizaron por su cintura hasta dejar sus senos desnudos y expuestos para él. Astrid soltó un suspiro poco decoroso cuando el vikingo los masajeó con rudeza con sus manos mientras su boca fue derecha a su cuello. La bruja gozó de su lengua y de la aspereza de sus palmas contra sus pezones erectos. 

Entonces, le empujó contra la cama.

A Hipo se le cortó la respiración de la impresión, pero tan pronto Astrid se quitó el resto de la ropa interior y se colocó sobre él para devorarle la boca, recuperó el ánimo enseguida. Se quitó la prótesis y con la ayuda de la bruja se terminó de retirar los pantalones. Cuando Astrid tiró sus pantalones a un rincón de la habitación, Hipo aprovechó su despiste para coger de su cintura y empujarla contra el colchón.

—Quiero estar arriba —se quejó ella frustrada.

—Aún no —dijo él mientras bajaba su boca hacia sus pechos. 

—Hipo… —le advirtió ella impaciente.

—Cállate ya y disfruta, joder —le pidió él antes de meter uno de sus pezones en la boca.

Astrid soltó un gemido al sentir su fantástica y húmeda boca devorando su pecho. No tuvo la más mínima piedad con sus senos, los acariciaba, los chupaba y los mordía con una devoción y concentración que eran inhumanas. La bruja sintió la calidez acumularse en su bajo estómago y suspiró:

—Fóllame ya.

—Paciencia —dijo él volviendo a besar su cuerpo.

—No me jodas, Hipo —replicó ella casi enfadada.

—¿En qué quedamos entonces? —acercó su miembro peligrosamente a su entrada, casi rozando su carne contra la suya—. ¿Te follo o no?

Su sonrisa de suficiencia le habría molestado de no estar tan excitada y húmeda al mismo tiempo. Astrid estaba harta de juego preliminares y estaba más que dispuesta a saciar sus necesidades. Hizo fuerza con sus muslos y le empujó hacia un lado para sentarse sobre él. Para asegurarse de que no hiciera trampas le inmovilizó con su magia contra la cama. Hipo la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella soltó una carcajada.

—Ni puta gracia, Astrid.

—Luego dejaré que te vengues. Llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo esto y no estoy para chorradas —dijo ella moviendo sus caderas contra su bajo vientre, humedeciéndolo con su propia excitación, y frotando su erección contra su trasero.

Hipo ahogó un fuerte gemido cuando Astrid metió su pene dentro de ella. La bruja, en cambio, soltó un largo suspiro y un quejido que mezclaba la excitación con el dolor. No esperaba sentirse tan llena, aunque fuera deslizándose poco a poco. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo hacía? Por lo menos un año, se recordó. Si hubiera sido posible, casi podía haber recuperado la virginidad. Cuando consiguió metérselo entero, Astrid tenía sus manos sobre su pecho, totalmente empapado por el sudor, y se quedó quieta. Hipo gruñó debajo de ella.

—Astrid, suéltame. Ahora.

—Ni de coña —objetó ella esforzándose en hablar. ¡Era tan difícil hacerlo teniéndole tan profundamente dentro de ella!

La bruja empezó a mover las caderas y a deslizarse sobre él. Hipo gimió sonoramente, mientras ella gozaba, por fin, de lo que llevaba tanto anhelando. Por fin podría calmar esa ansiedad de poseerlo, de hacerlo suyo. Cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a acariciarse los pechos a la vez que disfrutaba de la maravillosa fricción con él. Tan caliente, tan humano y tan áspero. De repente, sintió unas manos calientes sobre su cintura. Abrió los ojos sorprendida de encontrarse a Hipo sentado sobre la cama, con su rostro anguloso a pocos milímetros del suyo.

Mierda.

Hipo empezó a moverse a la par que ella, intentando predominar el movimiento de su cadera por encima del suyo. Astrid se vio obligada a abrazarse a él para no perder el equilibrio y sintió el tacto rugoso de las quemaduras su espalda contra sus manos sudorosas. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el muy cabrón la había vuelto a colocar bajo su cuerpo para penetrarla a un ritmo mucho más rápido.

En ese momento, todo lo que les rodeaba dejó de existir. Eran dos seres necesitados e influenciados por un vínculo que se hacía cada vez más y más y más enrevesado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían deseado esto? Casi seguro desde la primera vez que se vieron en aquella playa al otro extremo de la isla.

—Más... fuerte, más rápido —le suplicó ella a su oído.

Hipo obedeció y aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas. Astrid ya no sentía dolor, estaba tan húmeda que el vikingo se resbalaba dentro de ella con extrema facilidad. Es más, el obsceno sonido húmedo de su pene chocando contra su coño, le hizo temblar. Clavó sus uñas en su espalda, casi convencida que dejaría marca sobre sus cicatrices.

Estaba cerca.

Tan cerca.

Hipo también lo estaba. Podía sentirlo, aunque tuviera su cara escondida en el hueco de su cuello, lamiendo y marcando su piel. Astrid estaba abrumada por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, casi como un dragón, que ardía contra ella como una llama. En toda su vida jamás había recordado haber tenido tanto calor como en ese momento.

Era maravilloso.

Hipo ahora gemía fuerte contra su oído y Astrid sabía que estaba ya a punto de llegar al clímax. 

—Córrete dentro —le susurró ella antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Casi podía haber jurado que escuchó un rugido salir directamente de su pecho y aceleró aún más sus movimientos. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando él metió la mano entre sus cuerpo y acarició con rudeza su clitorís hinchado. Astrid cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de retener más la tensión de su cuerpo, hasta que le escuchó:

—Mírame.

Astrid entreabrió, no sin esfuerzo, los ojos y observó su rostro. Su pelo cobraba unos preciosos tonos casi pelirrojos a la luz de las velas, aunque estaba húmedo por el sudor y algunos de los mechones se le habían pegado en el rostro. Su boca estaba entreabierta, hinchados por sus mordidas y todavía húmedos por los rastros de saliva que ella había dejado. Sus ojos estaban negros por la lujuria y la observaban con un deseo que nadie, hasta ese momento, la había observado. No la miraba como un trofeo, ni como un cuerpo al que follarse, sino como si pudiera adentrarse hasta las profundidades de su alma. 

Hasta ese momento no había valorado lo hermoso que era.

Tanto que dolía.

No necesitó mucho más para correrse con fuerza mientras se miraban a los ojos. Gritó, cómo no, y él no tardó en hacer lo mismo. La visión de su cara contraída al correrse a la vez que sintió su esperma extenderse dentro de ella la volvió a llevar irremediablemente al orgamos. El vikingo cayó sobre el colchón, con su pecho sudoroso y la respiración todavía acelerada. Ella no podía casi ni moverse, aún incapaz de reaccionar a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Giró su cabeza a su dirección y se dio cuenta que el vikingo la observaba. Se quedaron un rato estudiándose en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

Ambos parecían conscientes de que la habían cagado bien hasta el fondo, pero había una diferencia significativa a otras veces: ninguno parecía arrepentido. Es más, Astrid no recordaba sentirse tan aliviada y tranquila desde hacía meses, antes incluso de haberle conocido. Además, el sexo había sido fantástico, jamás habría pensado que alguien como Hipo, tan modoso y tímido cara al mundo, fuera un amante tan experimentado y sobresaliente. Desde que se bañaron juntos en las aguas termales, Astrid casi había jurado de que era virgen, pero hoy le había demostrado que era imposible. Tenía tantas preguntas ahora, pero ahora sólo deseaba volver a besarle.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Hipo se acercó para volver a besarla, esta vez más lento y menos ansioso. Astrid abrió la boca para dejar paso a su cálida lengua y poder jugar con ella con toda la libertad. Se besaron por un buen rato hasta que Astrid sintió de nuevo su erección contra su bajo vientre.

Esa vez se dejó hacer. No tenían ninguna prisa. Hipo volvió a besar y a masajear sus sensibles pechos para después bajar a sus labios inferiores. Astrid gritó cuando dio un lametón a su cavidad y se agarró con fuerza a las arrugadas sábanas de su cama cuando empezó a penetrarla con su lengua y a jugar con la sensible piel de sus labios vaginales y su clítoris. La bruja suplicaba sin aire, con las piernas extendidas hacia los lados para darle más acceso y sus manos bajaron a su pelo, deseosa de tenerle más cerca.

Llegó al clímax tan fuerte que empapó su cara, pero él no pareció darle importancia. Es más, al verle lamer sus labios casi podía sentir que podía correrse de nuevo. Astrid estaba dispuesta a compensárselo, pero Hipo no se lo permitió.

—Quiero volver a correrme dentro —le susurró en el oído.

Su ritmo fue lento, acompasado con el de ella y, por raro que pareciera, Astrid no tenía ningún problema en no ser ella la que dominara el acto. Estaba demasiado a gusto abrazada a su cuerpo, con su mejilla pegada a la suya, yendo más lento de lo que ella había estado acostumbrada. No quería que termina, la sensación de estar unida a él era demasiado maravillosa como para dejarlo pasar. Además, temía que Hipo se arrepintiera después de esto y no quisiera volver a tocarla como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Sin embargo, sus gemidos y suspiros contra su oído le hacían pensar todo lo contrario.

Podrían estar así para siempre.

Una vez más, antes de llegar, Hipo le pidió que le mirara a la vez que volvía acelerar el ritmo. La bruja entendía ahora su necesidad de verse. Desconocía cómo luciría ella llegando al clímax, pero si era la mitad de excitante que verle a él no dudaba de su necesidad. Astrid llegó primero e Hipo la siguió poco después.

Pensando que aquella burbuja se rompería pronto, Astrid se convenció de que Hipo no tardaría en marcharse, pero la sorprendió acercándola a su cuerpo para volver a besarla. Su boca sabía a su propia excitación, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. La bruja terminó rompiendo el beso y apoyó su cabeza contra el hueco de su cuello. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, acompasando poco a poco sus respiraciones, aunque no los latidos de sus corazones. Ahora rondaba esa pregunta en la cabeza que sólo Hipo se atrevió a formular:

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé.

Astrid levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, expectante de su rechazo, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a soltarla. 

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella.

—Quiero romper el vínculo —respondió él sin titubear—, pero… también quiero esto. ¿Está mal que lo piense?

Astrid sonrió casi aliviada.

—No, pienso exactamente lo mismo.

—Pero esto conlleva a que estrechemos más el vínculo, ¿no lo dificultará después para que podamos romperlo? —cuestionó él algo nervioso.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que robes más de mis poderes y creo que yo te puedo ayudar a controlar la magia —respondió ella restándole importancia.

Hipo se apartó un poco de ella, aunque no soltó su agarre. Su expresión se había tornado muy seria.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿No sientes que esto ha sido forzado por el vínculo?

Astrid reflexionó bien su respuesta, consciente de que la pregunta venía por su comentario de esa mañana.

—Aunque el vínculo influya la atracción entre nosotros, no creo que haya sido lo único que ha provocado esto —contestó ella convencida—. Jamás podrías forzarme a hacer algo que no quisiera. Y, sinceramente, después de tu demostración de esta noche, tengo claro de que sólo quiero más.

Hipo se ruborizó con intensidad y ella se rió antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y antes de acomodar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Entonces, recordó algo:

—Oye Hipo.

—¿Qué?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Hipo soltó una carcajada suave.

—No es mi cumpleaños, Astrid.

—Hoy es veintiocho de febrero, podemos contarlo como tu cumpleaños —matizó ella girándose y apoyándose sobre su pecho.

—Sólo celebro mi cumpleaños cada cuatro años. No tiene sentido celebrar un día que, por lo general, no existe.

Astrid suspiró un tanto irritada por su cabezonería y se puso sobre él. Hipo arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo otra cosa que sonreír con picardía. La bruja hizo más de lo mismo cuando sintió su erección contra su muslo. 

—Feliz no cumpleaños entonces.

Hipo gimió contra su boca cuando Astrid metió su pene dentro de ella y empezó a cabalgar sobre él.

Iba a ser una noche larga después de todo.

Xx.


	15. Equinoccio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que el Equinoccio se acerca y aún hay muchos agujeros que tapar.

Cualquiera que conociera a Hipo Haddock le reconocería como la persona más introvertida y tímida de toda Isla Mema.

Con los años, Hipo se había vuelto más y más cerrado a los demás, sustituyendo a aquel niño insolente y dispuesto a probar su valía como asesino de dragones por un joven paciente, apasionado por aquellos maravillosos reptiles, atento durante los entrenamientos y, por lo general, de trato amable aunque torpe. No era ningún secreto que el hijo de Estoico le costara horrores socializar, sobre todo porque realmente deseaba causar buena impresión a la gente que algún día lideraría como Jefe. Por esa misma razón, cuando los aldeanos de Isla Mema supieron que el Consejo había decretado un matrimonio concertado para Hipo, la gente de la isla no pudo sentir otra cosa que lástima por su futuro líder. Ya no sólo por tal terrible destino, pues a nadie le gustaría estar en su lugar, sino también porque no veían a Hipo capaz de cumplir con sus responsabilidades maritales. Nunca se ha recordado al joven heredero interesado en algo que no fuera dragones y el Jefe no parecía haberle dado una charla significativa sobre lo que conllevaba el matrimonio.

Astrid había pensado exactamente lo mismo. No porque Hipo fuera un negado para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto, si no porque estaba convencida de que el sexo era un terreno inexplorado para él. Aunque era un besador excelente, eso no se lo podía negar.

Sin embargo, no había podido estar más equivocada.

Tras hacerlo por primera vez, Astrid se había sorprendido no sólo por su estamina, sino también por su dedicación a darla placer. Ninguno de los hombres con los que se había acostado se había preocupado nunca de hacerla disfrutar, ni por la más mera consideración, de ahí que la bruja siempre había llevado la voz cantante en todos sus encuentros sexuales. Los dominaba y hechizaba para ganarse la satisfacción que tanto necesitaba, pero jamás había encontrado a ningún amante que diera la talla. Es más, tenía que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para llegar al orgasmo y ella estaba harta de tener que perder el tiempo con amantes tan ineptos. Ni siquiera las pocas mujeres con las que se había acostado habían conseguido satisfacerla como ella hubiera deseado. De ahí que Astrid jamás hubiera mostrado un especial interés por el sexo en comparación a sus hermanas y, aunque había utilizado su propio cuerpo con frecuencia para engatusar a alguna que otra víctima para después asesinarla, había sido inevitable que se hubiera ganado el apodo de frígida entre las brujas más viperinas del aquelarre.

Hipo era muy diferente al resto de hombres con los que Astrid se había acostado hasta la fecha. Si ya de por sí tenía un carácter de lo más inusual entre los vikingos, en lo físico también se alejaba de todos los estereotipos. Para empezar, su estructura ósea era muchísimo más grácil que el de un hombre nórdico medio. Era alto, de hombros anchos, pero estaba muy lejos de tener la corpulencia de su padre. Sin embargo, montar un Furia Nocturna y trabajar en la forja conllevaba una enorme resistencia corporal, por lo que no le extrañó en absoluto encontrarse con un cuerpo no musculoso pero sí tonificado.

Él no parecía ser muy consciente de su atractivo, es más, a la bruja le resultaba hasta molesto su tendencia a esconderlo cuando no había sexo de por medio. Estaba convencida de que aquel pudor se debía sobre todo a las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo. Sus manos eran un mapa de quemaduras, callos y cortes debido a su trabajo en la forja. A Astrid no le extrañaba en absoluto que apenas fuera sensible al fuego y no tuviera miedo a quemarse. El resto de su cuerpo había rastros de cicatrices de diferentes tipos: cortes, arañazos, algún que otro mordisco…

—El duro bagaje de un entrenador de dragones —bromeó él cuando Astrid le preguntó por ellas.

Las quemaduras de su espalda podían resultar impactantes, incluso repulsivas, si uno no estaba familiarizado con ese tipo de marcas. Astrid las había visto mucho peores, pero entendía el miedo al rechazo que se apoderaba de Hipo si alguien las veía. Durante mucho tiempo ella también estuvo avergonzada de su enorme cicatriz, considerándola como un símbolo de deshonra y vergüenza. Ahora, sin embargo, cuando Hipo la recorría con sus dedos callosos, fascinado por su color y su forma, en los momentos después del sexo en las que ella se pegaba a su cuerpo en busca de su calor, pensaba que quizás, después de todo, no era tan terrible como siempre había creído.

Sin embargo, tras varias noches juntos, Astrid no pudo retener mucho más su curiosidad:

—¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a follar así?

Hipo se ruborizó tanto que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Estaban tumbados en el maltratado colchón de la bruja reposando e hiperventilando todavía tras su última sesión.

—De la experiencia, supongo —respondió él sin querer entrar en detalles.

Astrid frunció el ceño y le pellizcó el pezón. Hipo se removió incómodo, avergonzado y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

—Habla, sabes de sobra que no te voy a juzgar por esto —insistió la bruja poniéndose sobre él para no dejarle escapar.

Hipo suspiró resignado y giró la cabeza a su dirección. Astrid se había dado cuenta que los ojos del vikingo realmente eran la ventana de su alma: intensa, apasionada, llena de vida, pero temerosos y prudentes. Hipo retiró un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja antes de empujarla suavemente a un lado para quitársela de encima. No retiró su mano de su cintura y, aún azorado e inseguro, se lo contó todo.

Hipo había perdido la virginidad recién cumplidos los diecisiete, al poco de haber dado su primer estirón. Casi podía haberse dicho que fue por un conjunto de casualidades. Todavía se abochornaba por no haberle preguntado el nombre a aquella muchacha, pero todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para nada más. Ocurrió en una visita a una de las islas vecinas para el entrenamiento de dragones. Hipo no había podido dormir por el agobio que le esperaba al día siguiente y había decidido salir a pasear para despejarse. Se topó con esta chica que resultaba ser hija de un pescador que había atracado su barco allí para una carga de víveres. En apariencia, era un poco más alta que él, de facciones fuertes, piel morena, ojos marrones y saltones, pero de sonrisa dulce. Su cabello era castaño y olía fuertemente a pescado. Conversaron del tiempo y de poco más, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, la muchacha había empezado a besarle y al poco le arrastró a su pequeño camarote en el barco. Hipo no tuvo ni tiempo a entrar en pánico cuando la joven le desvistió y le dio una mamada. Se corrió demasiado rápido, pero ella fue amable con él en todo momento. Lo hicieron una sola vez e Hipo se marchó tan pronto se quedó dormida, abochornado, pero excitado a la vez. Si ella terminó satisfecha o no, nunca llegó a saberlo, pues cuando fue a buscarla para disculparse por su falta de decoro su barco ya había partido.

No le habló a nadie de ese encuentro, ni siquiera a Desdentao, pero algo había despertado en él. Quería más, pero quería hacerlo bien. Con la excusa y no tan excusa de crear un mapa que ampliara los que se guardaban en los Archivos de Isla Mema, Hipo aprovechaba sus salidas para conocer a más mujeres. Al principio, fue un auténtico desastre, dada su nula capacidad de seducción y su extrema timidez, por lo que se vio obligado a recurrir a un plan B.

En Isla Mema existía una legislación que prohibía la actividad de la prostitución. No obstante, otras islas mantenían burdeles en los que frecuentaban muchos comerciantes, malos esposos o maleantes. Hipo, aunque odiaba esos lugares con todo su ser, visitaba un burdel que se encontraba en una isla a tres horas volando de Isla Mema. Pese a la lejanía de aquel recóndito lugar, se obligó a ocultar parte de su cara con una capucha para que nadie le reconociera. Hipo jamás pagó por acostarse con ninguna de aquellas prostitutas, pero sí pagaba por pasar tiempo con ellas y buscar consejo. Éstas al principio no se podían creer que aquel joven tan mono y adorable, con el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas, acudiera a ellas precisamente para preguntarles sobre cómo dar placer a una mujer. Se pasaba un par de horas con ellas, en las que él traía comida y dinero para que pudieran esconderlos de sus chulos, y las escuchaba con atención, tomando notas y preguntando, siempre muerto de la vergüenza, toda clase de cosas. Nunca ponía un dedo sobre ninguna de esas mujeres, aunque más de una le había insistido en hacerlo, pero Hipo les aseguraba que si quería acostarse con alguien era realmente porque esa otra persona quería hacerlo con él y no por obligación o por un objetivo práctico.

No obstante, no fue hasta cuando entró a la acción cuando Hipo sintió que estaba realmente aprendiendo y mejorando. Descubrió que le daba enorme placer ver a sus amantes disfrutar bajo sus caricias y su boca. La mayoría de ellas eran hijas de pescadores experimentadas, como su primera, o mujeres ansiosas por experimentar el sexo antes de verse forzadas a casarse. Nunca daba su nombre real, no necesitaba que nadie supiera que el hijo de Estoico de Isla Mema era un desvergonzado y le acusaran de aprovecharse de aquellas mujeres.

Hasta la llegada de Astrid, Hipo había tenido que bajar la frecuencia de sus salidas por falta de tiempo, sobre todo porque su padre le instaba a que apartara el mapa para centrarse más en sus otras responsabilidades. Con Astrid presente en la isla y el vínculo que les impedía separarse a grandes distancias, el joven vikingo había estado medio año en abstinencia. Por esa razón, había sido incapaz de resistirse más a la bruja cuando ella le había tentado. ¿Había sido una idea terrible? Sí ¿Se arrepentía? Para nada.

Al margen de todos los problemas que pudieran surgir a causa de sus encuentros puramente sexuales, Hipo no podía negar que Astrid era una amante sobresaliente. Jamás, ni siquiera entre las más experimentadas, había encontrado una mujer —o bruja, como ella acostumbraba a matizar— como ella. Era descarada, dominante y apasionada, claro ejemplo de que no era el tipo de mujer bruja que le gustaba ser la sumisa de nadie. Aquella actitud le había sorprendido, pero para nada molestado, más bien todo lo contrario. Era divertido hacerla rabiar y ella parecía pasárselo en grande cuando usaba su magia de forma tramposa contra él. Además, no estaba seguro si se debía al vínculo o por qué, pero el sexo con Astrid era diferente. Era más abrumador, más incontrolado y la sensación era casi similar a cuando salía a volar con Desdentao.

Casi como si pudiera tocar el cielo con las manos.

Por otra parte, a pesar de los inconvenientes que pudieran surgir a causa del vínculo, era infinitamente más cómodo acostarse con alguien que vivía a un suspiro de casa que a dos horas volando.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? —preguntó Hipo curioso cuando terminó de acabar su relato.

—Nada extraordinario —respondió ella enredando su cabello rubio entre sus finos dedos para desenredarlo—. Le Fey nos había ordenado que mataramos a un cazador que nos estaba dando bastantes dolores de cabeza y descubrí que sentía especial devoción por las jovencitas. Así que le seduje sin mucho esfuerzo y tan pronto me penetró le degollé.

Astrid lo había contado con tal frialdad e indiferencia que a Hipo se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Quince.

—¡No eras más que una niña! —replicó él escandalizado.

Astrid frunció el ceño sin entender su reacción.

—Era una adolescente, al primer cazador lo maté con doce.

—No entiendo cual es la necesidad de obligar a una niña a matar a nadie —recordó a las gemelas Haugsen y su piel se puso de gallina.

Astrid acarició su pecho y comenzó a descender su mano hacia abajo.

—¿Qué más da eso ahora? —comentó ella besando su mandíbula.

—Me importa, Astrid, no quiero que esas niñas sufran eso.

La bruja detuvo su mano cerca de su entrepierna y alzó la mirada molesta.

—¿De verdad quieres que nos pongamos hablar de esto? ¿Ahora?

—¡El Equinoccio es la semana que viene! —exclamó él nervioso.

—Maldita sea, Hipo… —musitó Astrid enfadada apartándose a un lado—. ¿Qué dijimos de traer los problemas a la cama?

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento.

—El plan funcionará —insistió ella.

—Lo sé.

—Deja de darle vueltas.

—Vale.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente al techo. Al rato, Hipo giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—¿Astrid?

—¿Qué? —respondió ella con sequedad, sin querer mirar su estúpida cara cubierta de preciosas pecas.

—¿Puedo?

La bruja suspiró resignada. Puede que en otras circunstancias Astrid no diera su brazo a torcer, pero en la cama no podía negarle nada.

—Vale.

Hipo la penetró y Astrid sonrió para sus adentros.

Definitivamente, jamás le negaría nada.

Xx.

Los primeros síntomas de sus encuentros aparecieron a los pocos días del cumpleaños de Hipo. La magia podía presentarse de muchas formas, pero Astrid no se esperaba que se manifestara en el vikingo de una forma tan sutil y natural. Hipo había mostrado que podía hacer cosas básicas como elevar objetos o hablar con los dragones, pero tampoco había mostrado ser muy hábil con la magia, ¿pero cómo culparle? A ella le llevó años aprender a controlarla y él bastante que podía elevar levemente un cubierto de la mesa. Astrid se enfocó sobre todo en ayudarle a controlar sus emociones, pues era en las circunstancias en las que más se estresaba o enfadaba cuando perdía el dominio de su magia.

Hipo, por su parte, le había instado a que retomara el entrenamiento de dragones. Astrid aceptó a regañadientes, sobre todo porque le daba una excusa perfecta y admisible ante Gothi para escaquearse del trabajo y evitaba las visitas a Kaira Gormdsen, quién no paraba de insistirle que se pasara por su casa para convertirse en la esposa que todo hombre soñaría tener. Además, dada la nueva naturaleza de su relación, Astrid e Hipo se llevaban mejor que nunca, sobre todo porque habían conseguido —por fin— relajar la tensión del vínculo que no les había dejado respirar hasta ahora. Se veían todas las noches para desahogar sus frustraciones en un maravilloso revolcón —cuidando siempre en no ser captados por Gothi, pues eran conscientes que no eran precisamente silenciosos—; después, se quedaban profundamente dormidos con las piernas enlazadas y abrazados. Cuando Astrid se despertaba al amanecer, Hipo ya se había marchado.

Una mañana, sin embargo, se despertó con las caricias que el vikingo estaba dando a uno de sus pechos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella con voz adormilada y ligeramente excitada.

—Estás tibia —respondió él fascinado sin dejar de masajearla.

La bruja se frotó los ojos sin comprender.

—Seguramente porque he dormido pegada a ti —comentó la bruja arqueando su espalda cuando él jugó con su pezón—. Eres una maldita hoguera, derretirías un bloque de hielo si te abrazaras a él.

—Siempre estás fría como la nieve —replicó él apoyando su mejilla contra su hombro—. Además, últimamente ya no te quejas tanto del frío y no creo que sea porque haya mejorado el tiempo.

Astrid no terminaba de estar convencida de su argumento, pero en los siguientes día sí que se dio cuenta de que a veces —sólo a veces— sentía calor y se veía obligada a no ponerse tantas capas de ropa. No había tenido esa sensación de calor desde que había sido expulsada del aquelarre y le era una sensación sumamente extraña.

Pero aquello no fue la única influencia del vínculo en ella.

Una mañana en la que Astrid se dirigía al establo de Tormenta junto con Hipo, una cabeza de un Cremallerus se acercó rápidamente a ella para olfatearla. La bruja, expectante de que el dragón fuera atacarla, hizo un amago de apartarse, pero el dragón se redujo a frotarse contra ella. Hipo arqueó las cejas sorprendido, mientras que Astrid no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó la bruja.

—Le gusta como hueles, algunas cabezas de los Cremallerus tienden a acariciar las cosas que huelen bien.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! —exclamó la bruja empujando la cabeza con sus manos hacia otro lado—. No puedo oler bien para ellos.

El dragón estiró aún más la cabeza para alcanzarla e Hipo no puedo evitar reírse.

—Me parece que no está muy de acuerdo contigo.

El Cremallerus percibió entonces el olor de Hipo y se movió para restregarse contra él. El vikingo soltó una carcajada mientras acariciaba sus escamas con mimo. Entonces Astrid lo entendió todo.

—El vínculo hace que los dragones me vean como te ven a ti.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó él dando unas palmaditas al dragón antes de apartarse—. ¿No será simplemente que se han acostumbrado a ti? Además, son buenas criaturas, no creo que puedan albergar ningún tipo de rencor hacia ti sólo por ser una bruja, menos si no les has hecho ningún daño.

—Creo que tienes una visión muy limitada de los dragones, Hipo.

—O tal vez tú lo tengas, Astrid —replicó él sin molestarse por su comentario—. Si no, explícame por qué no paras de venir a ver a Tormenta.

Astrid no replicó. Era una discusión que no les iba a llevar a ninguna parte e Hipo no podía ser objetivo en nada que fuera relacionado con los dragones, por lo que sería perder el tiempo. Se encontraron con Desdentao en el establo de Tormenta, quien poco a poco iba a recuperándose de sus heridas. La herida de la pata ofrecía mucho mejor aspecto y, aunque aún no podía volar, al menos podía mover la ala. Astrid sonrió con calidez a la dragona cuando ésta los saludó con entusiasmo.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó la bruja en voz baja para que no la escuchara nadie mientras acariciaba su cuerno.

— _Mejor, mucho mejor. Desdentao estaba poniéndome al día sobre cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí._

— _Horario de comidas, rutinas de vuelo, los entrenamientos… También he estado sugiriéndole lugares libres de cazadores de dragones a los que puede ir cuando esté del todo recuperada._

—Ni que tuvieras prisa porque se marchara, dragón —apuntó Astrid de mala gana.

— _Estando tú por aquí cualquiera andaría loco por largarse de aquí_ —replicó el Furia Nocturna con amargura.

—¡Desdentao! —le regañó Hipo.

—Déjalo, no soporta no ser el centro de atención —dijo Astrid con arrogancia.

Desdentao sacó los dientes, pero Tormenta se interpuso entre ellos.

— _¿Siempre tenéis que estar peleando? ¿Qué ganáis con eso?_

—Además, los dos prometisteis que haríais un esfuerzo por llevaros bien —añadió Hipo con severidad, colocando sus manos en sus caderas—. Más teniendo en cuenta que tenemos que trabajar juntos para evitar que roben a las gemelas de los Haugsen.

Bruja y dragón se fulminaron con la mirada, pero dejaron de discutir. Astrid sabía que Desdentao era un elemento clave en el plan que había elaborado junto con Hipo para evitar que se llevaran a las niñas. El dragón había aceptado de buen grado, aunque no le terminaba gustar la sospechosa afinidad que existía ahora entre su amigo y Astrid. Hipo, por por insistencia de Astrid, no le había dicho ni una palabra sobre el estado actual de su relación con ella, pero el dragón no tenía ni un pelo de tonto. No paraba de quejarse de que Hipo apestaba demasiado a bruja últimamente y se engañaba a sí mismo pensando que simplemente se debía a que volvían a dormir juntos y a besarse de vez en cuando. No obstante, Astrid sabía que tarde o temprano el dragón se daría cuenta, sobre todo porque Tormenta había captado al vuelo que ellos ya no eran meros amigos.

— _¿Lo tenéis todo preparado ya?_ —preguntó la Nadder con curiosidad.

—Aún no —respondió Astrid preocupada—. No estamos seguros sobre qué hacer con los Haugsen. No son lo que se dicen muy sociables y Faye no se separa de las niñas.

—Tememos que según qué bruja venga puedan herirles o hacerles algo peor —añadió Hipo cruzándose de brazos con angustia.

— _¿Nunca has secuestrado a ninguna niña, bruja?_ —preguntó Desdentao—. _Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber cómo funciona esto._

Astrid se quedó en silencio mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos. Ambos dragones y el vikingo se quedaron mirándola muy fijamente, expectantes y aterrados porque la bruja hubiera podido cometer semejante atrocidad.

—Yo dirigía tropas, dragón, jamás he puesto un dedo encima a ningún bebé —respondió ella con una frialdad que habría podido congelar el alma a cualquiera.

Un tiempo antes, Astrid se habría enfurecido por el impertinente comentario de Desdentao. En realidad, estaba muy ofendida porque se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. La simple idea de robar bebés le daban náuseas. Trató la herida de Tormenta a la vez que intentaba apartar aquel pensamiento de su mente y procuraba no recordar sus últimas semanas en el aquelarre.

Su desacuerdo con Le Fey respecto al robo de bebés fue precisamente uno de los desencadenantes que la llevaron a su condena.

Eso y la búsqueda de su familia.

Pero aquello era algo que sólo quería olvidar. El vínculo era el último rastro de la reina en su vida, tan pronto lo rompiera sería libre de ella para siempre y por fin podría encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Sin ataduras, sin presiones y sin obligaciones.

—¿Astrid?

La mano caliente de Hipo rozando su brazo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El vikingo tenía una pequeña arruga entre ceja y ceja y sus frondosos ojos la observaban temerosos e intranquilos. Astrid relajó sus hombros.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella con brusquedad.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, captando enseguida que lo mejor era darle espacio. Le comentó que daría una ronda rápida por los establos y que si lo necesitaba estaría en la herrería o en el Gran Salón con su padre. Se despidió con una sonrisa, pero Desdentao le lanzó una mirada envenenada que ella optó por ignorar.

— _No deberías enfadarte con Desdentao_ —le comentó Tormenta tras un rato de silencio en el que Astrid estuvo concentrada en terminar de limpiar su herida.

—No estoy enfadada con él —replicó la bruja—. Estoy acostumbrada a su hostilidad.

— _Los Furia Nocturnas siempre han sido muy agresivos contra los que temen que puedan dañar a los que más quieren_ —apuntó Tormenta—. _Son dragones fieles por naturaleza, si te ganas su confianza te protegerán por siempre._

—Hablas como si hubieras conocido a muchos —comentó Astrid con curiosidad mientras le colocaba vendas nuevas en la pata.

— _Hubo un tiempo en el que abundaban toda clase de dragones en los cielos de muchos lugares_ —explicó la Nadder con tristeza—. _Ahora sólo quedamos los dragones de este Archipiélago y Desdentao es el primer Furia Nocturna que veo en décadas. Es probable que sea el último de su especie._

—¿El último?

De repente, un sentimiento de congoja invadió el pecho de la bruja. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Desdentao no la detestaba únicamente por sus celos, sino porque realmente considera a Hipo como su única familia. En el pasado le había nombrado como su hermano y era innegable que había una unión muy significativa y especial entre ellos. Hasta que se besaron por primera vez, Hipo se había arreglado perfectamente para hacerse entender con él sin la necesidad de hablar como lo hacía ella con los dragones. Visto lo visto, era natural que no sólo la viera como una amenaza real por su naturaleza mágica, sino también como una intrusa que estaba alterando sus vidas de arriba abajo.

— _¿Seguro que estás bien, Astrid?_ —insistió Tormenta preocupada.

—Sí, sí, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, nada más.

Tormenta no parecía muy convencida con su respuesta, pero no quiso presionarla. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la Nadder. Nunca se enfadaba con ella por no decirle lo que pensaba y respetaba el aspecto más reservado de ella. Le daba a entender que ella estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitara. En eso Hipo tenía razón: los dragones eran criaturas amables cuando se lo proponían y también era cierto que su visión hacia ellos siempre había sido muy limitada.

A fin de cuentas, ella había crecido en el torno de una reina como Le Fey, donde todo el mundo que no fuera del aquelarre era su mayor enemigo. Aunque había aprendiendo por sus propias carnes que Le Fey veía enemigos hasta entre sus propias subordinadas.

Astrid terminó con la herida de Tormenta y le acarició las escamas antes de despedirse. La dragona soltó un bisbiseo satisfactorio y acarició con cariño el cuerpo de la bruja con su cabeza. Astrid no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Dejó a Tormenta descansar y se dirigió hacia la salida de los establos. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó voces discutir en uno de los nichos vacíos que había junto a la enfermería. Astrid habría podido ignorarlos y seguir con su camino, pero cuando reconoció la voz de Brusca la curiosidad la superó y no pudo hacer otra cosa que esconderse junto al establo en el que se encontraba la vikinga.

—¿En serio quieres que discutamos esto aquí, Mocoso?

—¿Dónde si no? ¡Llevas días evitándome! —se quejó el vikingo.

—No, llevo días ignorándote, que es muy diferente —replicó Brusca con amargura.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones también? No me sale del coño verte porque sencillamente no me apetece ver tu cara.

—¡Pero no entiendo por qué! ¡No hace ni dos semanas estabas tan feliz dejándome que te follara! —exclamó Mocoso indignado.

—¡Baja la puta voz! ¿O acaso quieres que se entere toda la aldea? —le reprendió Brusca furiosa—. ¿Cuándo vas a enterarte que no eres más que un entretenimiento? ¡No soy nada para ti! Además, tres días sin follarte y bien que no tardaste en tirarle los tejos a Astrid.

La bruja se quedó sin aire. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que meterla a ella en esa conversación? Se había dado cuenta que estaba metiéndose en un terreno demasiado pantanoso y tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberse metido donde no la llamaban.

—¿Qué quieres que haga si te dedicas a ignorarme? Además, pensaba que Astrid sería mucho más agradable, por no decir que es infinitamente más guapa y está más buena que tú —escupió Mocoso con rabia mientras que Astrid sintió la ira brotar dentro de ella—. Si no hubiera sido por Hipo, me la habría camelado.

Brusca soltó una carcajada repleta de burla que resonó por todo el establo.

—Astrid te habría roto los dientes antes de que te hubieras dado cuenta —dijo ella entre risas—. Además, si Hipo te detuvo no fue por otra cosa que por sus celos. La única diferencia entre él y tú es que Astrid está claramente interesada en él y que Hipo no es un auténtico gilipollas. No me sorprendería en absoluto que esos dos estén liados.

—¿Hipo? ¿Hipo Haddock? —se mofó Mocoso con saña—. Hipo no ha tocado a una mujer en su vida.

Ahora fue Astrid la que tuvo que contener su risa. ¡Si él supiera!

—Piensa lo que quieras, Mocoso —dijo Brusca con voz monótona—. Sea lo que sea, ya estoy aburrida de ti. Así que paso de ti, ¿vale?

—Sigo sin entender por qué. Esto no es una decisión unilateral, ¿sabes?

—¡Caray! ¡Unilateral! —repitió Brusca con mofa—. Una palabra muy compleja para alguien como tú, ¿no? Entérate de una vez Mocoso, si a mí no me da la gana follarte, no follamos. Ahora vete un poco a tomar por el culo, que seguro que mi madre me está buscando y estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo.

—¡Brusca, espera! ¡No hemos acabado!

—Hace tiempo que he terminado contigo, imbécil —respondió ella con voz envenenada.

Astrid se escondió dentro de uno de los nichos y atisbó entre las láminas de madera cómo la vikinga se alejaba hasta la salida sin mirar atrás. Poco después, Mocoso salió hacia la misma dirección arrastrando los pies. La bruja esperó unos minutos hasta decidirse a hacer lo mismo. Astrid no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios le había pasado a Brusca para estar tan malhumorada y decidida a apartarse de Mocoso de una forma tan repentina y agresiva. Al fin y al cabo, cuando los pilló en el Festival del Deshielo no parecía estar pasándolo tan mal.

Astrid fue al encuentro de Gothi tan pronto abandonó los establos. Estuvieron atareadas toda la mañana y para cuando terminaron, ambas mujeres se dirigieron a casa con intenciones de comer y descansar un poco. La bruja había quedado con Hipo antes de la cena para el entrenamiento de dragones y matizar los detalles del plan para el Equinoccio y quería pasarse a ver a Tormenta después de su ronda de la tarde. No obstante, sus planes se vieron truncados cuando se toparon con Kaira Gormdsen a medio camino.

—¡Gothi, querida! ¿Qué tal estás?

La anciana forzó una sonrisa y le dio la mano a la anciana con una educación inusual en ella. Kaira se dirigió entonces a Astrid.

—¿Cómo estás, Asta?

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y Gothi alzó una ceja extrañada. Kaira comprendió enseguida la confusión de la curandera.

—¡No me digas que no te has dado cuenta del parecido de esta joven con Asta, Gothi!

Astrid miró a la anciana sorprendida de que la mirara de arriba abajo, como si estuviera comparándola con la mencionada desconocida. Gothi escribió algo en el suelo que Astrid no llegó a leer y Kaira arrugó la nariz.

—¡No digas tonterías, Gothi! De todas formas, ¿no te lo ha dicho? Invité a Astrid a que viniera a visitarme de vez en cuando para prepararla para ser la buena esposa que debería ser —comentó la mujer con arrogancia—. Sigo a la espera de que se digne a venir.

Gothi lanzó una mirada indescifrable a Astrid, quien apartó la suya hacia otro lado, poco deseosa de recibir uno de sus ya reconocidos sermones. Escuchó el bastón de la anciana deslizarse por el suelo y a Kaira exclamando poco después:

—¡Estupendo! Vámonos, Asta.

Astrid miró a Gothi anonadada mientras Kaira Gormdsen la agarraba del brazo para arrastrarla hasta su casa. La anciana las observó en silencio mientras se alejaban y fue entonces cuando la bruja pensó haber visto un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Pero, conociendo a Gothi, la bruja se convenció de que sólo había sido un producto de su imaginación.

Xx.

Hipo se pasó la tarde sintiendo que se estaba quemaba las manos con agua hirviendo.

Se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo Astrid. Sus manos estaba manos rojas y le estaban empezando a salirle ampollas. Además, tuvo que quejarse en silencio y reprimir sus muecas de dolor, dado que estuvo toda la tarde reunido con su padre y algunos miembros de la guardia dragónica para estudiar la estrategia ante una posible acercamiento de los cazadores de dragones a la isla. Hacía tiempo que no veían a ninguno por aquellos lares, pero el ataque a Tormenta había saltado todas las alarmas.

—Creo que tú deberías liderar el sector B y avisar a Dagur de la amenaza —sugirió Estoico señalando el mapa.

—No, Camicazi y Bertha pueden avisarles por nosotros —se apresuró Hipo—. No quiero dejar Isla Mema a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo demonios podía salir de la isla con Astrid sin levantar sospechas. La bruja había expresado su voluntad de colaborar con ellos, aunque seguía sin estar convencida de que volar sobre un dragón fuera la mejor de las ideas. Además, tampoco estaba seguro de que Tormenta estuviera dispuesta a dejar que Astrid la montara, por muy bien que se llevaran. Hasta encontrar una solución, Hipo debía agarrarse a todas las excusas posibles para no marcharse de la isla.

—Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, hijo —expresó su padre extrañado—. Isla Mema está perfectamente protegida. Insisto que deberías ir tú.

—La hija de Bardo está por llegar, papá. No puedo irme ahora —persistió Hipo irritado.

Estoico resopló resignado, pero no quiso discutir más. Continuaron la reunión hasta bien entrada la tarde. Hipo llegaba ya tarde a su encuentro con Astrid y estaba convencido de que la bruja, quisquillosa siempre con el tema de la puntualidad, estaría echando chispas, por lo que se apuntó mentalmente encargarse de compensarla esa misma noche. Iba a salir disparado del Gran Salón cuando, para su mala suerte, su padre le llamó.

—Papá, tengo un poco de prisa —se quejó él.

—¿Has hecho ya las paces con Camicazi? —preguntó su padre ignorando su urgencia.

Cierto. La vikinga se negaba a dirigirle la palabra. Llevaba en pie de guerra con él desde que discutieron la noche en la que se acostó con Astrid y, la verdad, Hipo no tenía la más mínima intención de disculparse con nadie. Camicazi había tocado un tema demasiado delicado que ni entendía ni ponía ganas en comprender. Así que si se esperaba que hubiera una reconciliación entre ellos, él no sería quien daría el primer paso.

—Camicazi no quiere hablar conmigo —se defendió él—. Y ella es la que debe disculparse, no yo.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te dijo para que te ofendieras tanto? Hipo, Camicazi es la única que conoces de todas tus pretendientas. ¿No sería inteligente que por una vez te tragaras tu orgullo y te disculparas? Creo sinceramente que ella es la más adecuada para ti.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que casarse con Camicazi conllevaría a que no habría ningún heredero para los Haddock? Cami no querría saber nada sobre el asunto y ya se había comprometido con ella a que le iba a desechar.

—Papá, Cami ya me dejó bien claro que no guardaba deseos de casarse conmigo y yo, la verdad, es que tengo tantas ganas como ella —apuntó Hipo molesto—. No voy a ser yo quien fuerce a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere, mucho menos a Camicazi.

Aquel último comentario le dolió a su padre. Lo sabía, pero a veces le era inevitable recordarle que no estaba haciendo aquello por voluntad propia.

—Sólo queda una, Hipo. No vas a tener mucho más por dónde escoger —le recordó su padre con tristeza.

—Lo sé.

Estoico miró fijamente a su hijo. Hipo suspiró cansado, consciente de que su padre le daría otro discurso sobre la importancia del sacrificio por la tribu, pero simplemente se redujo a darle unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de retirarse a hablar con Patón. El joven vikingo observó a su padre confundido, pero recordó su compromiso con Astrid y corrió hacia la salida. Para su sorpresa, Astrid todavía no había llegado a la herrería, lugar donde todavía mantenían sus reuniones dado su calor y la iluminación. Se extrañó que la bruja llegara tarde, sobre todo porque era la puntualidad personalizada. Hipo volvió a mirarse las manos. Las tenía doloridas, rojas y le había salido una ampolla enorme en el dorso de la mano derecha, cerca del pulgar. Aprovechó la espera para tratársela con un ungüento que guardaba Bocón para las quemaduras. Astrid apareció un rato después, acelerada, agobiada y furiosa.

—Llego tarde, perdona.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró él en responder—. Estaba curándome esto.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos cuando Hipo alzó su mano cubierta con una pringosa y apestosa crema verde. Se miró sus manos, las cuales no mostraban ningún tipo de signo similar, muy confundida.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? —preguntó la bruja acercándose para examinarlas.

Sus manos temblaron cuando de las de Astrid brotaron un leve resplandor dorado. La piel dejó de irritarla y la ampolla desapareció.

—Creo que tendría que preguntártelo a ti —contestó Hipo alzando una ceja mientras se quitaba el ungüento con un trapo—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—¡Mierda! ¡No he caído que te afectaría a ti! —exclamó Astrid frustrada—. He estado en casa de Kaira Gormdsen cocinando y creo que me he quemado unas cuantas veces con el agua hirviendo. No me imaginaba que hubiera sido para tanto.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo sorprendido—. ¿No te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con esa gente? Sabes de sobra que esa señora está chalada.

—¡Lo sé! Pero se ha obsesionado en convertirme en la esposa ideal y se ha puesto muy pesada con eso de que aprenda a cocinar.

—¿Esposa ideal? No te pega ni con saliva de dragón ser ama de casa —comentó él confundido mientras le hacía una seña para que se dirigiera a su zona de trabajo. Bocón se había quedado entretenido en el Gran Salón, pero no tardaría en llegar y tendrían mucha más privacidad en su rincón.

—No entiendo la obsesión que tenéis los humanos con que las mujeres sepamos cocinar, coser, cuidar de la casa y todas esas chorradas —opinó Astrid claramente irritada mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa de trabajo de Hipo—. ¿No sería más lógico compartir las tareas?

—¡Ey! ¡A mí no me mires! Llevo cuidando mi casa desde que soy un niño —señaló él a la defensiva—. Mi padre y yo nos hemos tenido que valer por nosotros mismos desde que mi madre murió.

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida. Siempre había pensado que los Haddock tendrían a alguien que les cuidara la casa y les hiciera la comida. Hipo sonrió ante su sorpresa.

—Por lo poco que sé, creo que mi madre no era una gran ama de casa, así que se repartían las tareas —explicó él—. Supongo que yo me puse a colaborar porque siempre había visto a mi padre limpiar y cocinar cuando tenía ratos libres.

—¿Por qué dices por lo poco que sabes? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

Hipo sonrió con tristeza ante su pregunta.

—Mi padre no habla casi nunca de mi madre —contestó el vikingo—. Su recuerdo le genera demasiado dolor.

—¿Pero no la echas de menos? También tienes derecho a saber cosas de ella, ¿no crees? —comentó Astrid sin comprender.

—¿Se puede echar realmente de menos a alguien que no ha estado nunca en tu vida? Mi madre murió siendo yo apenas un bebé —señaló él—. ¿Acaso no lo sientes tú así?

Hipo había entrado en un terreno pantanoso, lo sabía bien. El tema de la familia de Astrid era un asunto tabú entre ellos. La bruja le observó en silencio y se cruzó de brazos, no muy segura de qué responder.

—Es diferente.

—¿El qué?

—Mi situación con la tuya —respondió ella—. Tú al menos sabes algo de tu madre, pero yo ni siquiera sé si mis padres están vivos o muertos. Ni siquiera conozco sus nombres.

Era la primera vez que Astrid hablaba de su familia con él y el corazón del vikingo latía fuerte contra su pecho. Se acercó a ella para sostener su mano, pero, para su disgusto, la bruja la apartó.

—¿Repasamos el plan otra vez?

Astrid había bajado de la mesa para recoger los planos de la casa de los Haugsen y de Isla Mema que Hipo había guardado entre sus diseños. El vikingo aún estaba dolido por su rechazo, pero decidió ignorar sus propios sentimientos para concentrarse en el plan que llevaban tiempo preparando. El Equinoccio era inminente y aún quedaban muchos agujeros que tapar dentro del plan. Según qué bruja viniera el plan debía de ir de una forma u otra y ninguna de las opciones acababa bien.

—¿Es necesario matar a la bruja? —volvió a preguntar Hipo por quinta vez esa tarde.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Invitarla a tomar té con pastelitos? ¡Seguro que es una bonita forma de convencerla para que no se lleve ningún bebé! —replicó ella con sarcasmo.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza molesto.

—¿Podríamos capturarla? ¿O sencillamente dejarla marchar con la condición de que no vuelva?

—¿Crees que somos tan tontas como para dejarnos engatusar por el buen hacer de los humanos? No Hipo, la bruja volverá con refuerzos si la dejamos marchar.

—¿Y no crees que las otras brujas vendrán a buscarla cuando vean que no regresa? —cuestionó él.

Astrid no tenía respuesta para su cuestión. Podía suceder cualquier cosa. Sabía que estaban dando palos de ciego, ¿pero qué otra cosa podían hacer? Ninguna bruja se dejaría dominar por nadie y era muy peligroso retenerla para después dejarla marchar.

—A Heather le aterraba Desdentao —insistió el vikingo—. Si utilizamos a los dragones para amenazarla tal vez sea suficiente para convencerla de que no debe volver.

—¿Por qué lo presentas todo como si fuera increíblemente fácil? —protestó ella molesta.

—¿Quién es Heather y por qué queréis usar a los dragones para amenazar a nadie?

Hipo y Astrid se giraron con brusquedad hacia la entrada de la zona de trabajo de Hipo y vieron a Camicazi observándolos con sospecha y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

—Camicazi, ¿no te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —soltó Hipo enfadado.

—Lo siento, no sabía que ibas a tener un encuentro con ella aquí —se defendió Cami sin sentirlo de veras y se dirigió a Astrid ofreciendo su mano—. ¿Qué tal? Nos conocimos hace unas semanas, pero Hipo no tuvo el detalle de presentarnos. Soy Camicazi, hija de Bertha la Tetuda, Jefa de las Bog-Burglars. Si la memoria no me falla, te llamas Astrid.

Astrid no quería darle la mano, pero entendía que se metería en un buen lío si no ofrecía una mínima muestra de respeto hacia una figura como ella. Se la dio de mala gana y sin muchas ganas, pero la vikinga sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué quieres, Camicazi? —quiso saber Hipo sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado

—Calma esos humos, ¿quieres? Salgo esta misma noche y no quería marcharme sin despedirme y cerrar un par de puntos contigo —volvió a dirigirse a Astrid—. ¿Te importa dejarnos solos?

—Yo no me voy a ninguna parte —replicó Astrid buscando la mirada de Hipo.

—No te ofendas, pero esto es cosa entre herederos de los tribus —dijo Camicazi con tono amable—. Todo lo que hablamos es confidencial y no podemos permitir que una simple ayudante de curandera se entere de cuestiones de Estado.

Astrid iba a rebatir ofendida por su comentario, pero Hipo se le adelantó:

—¿Te importa esperar donde suele trabajar Bocón, Astrid? Enseguida retomamos la lección.

Astrid agitó su trenza molesta, pero no puso objeciones. No obstante, cuando salió de la zona de trabajo de Hipo, se colocó junto a la puerta para escuchar la conversación al completo.

—¿Has tomado la decisión ya?

Hipo soltó un bufido.

—¡Qué prisas os han entrado a todos porque me decida ya! No, Cami, aún no he tomado ninguna decisión.

—Asegúrate de no decir mi nombre cuando la tomes —dijo la vikinga con ira contenida.

—Ya te dije que no lo haría.

Camicazi chasqueó la lengua.

—Quiero que me lo jures.

Astrid se imaginó que Hipo dibujaría una mueca de desagrado en la cara ante la insistencia de la vikinga.

—Te he dado mi palabra, ¿qué más quieres? ¿Un ridículo pacto de sangre como los que hacían nuestros antepasados?

—No es una mala idea —concordó ella.

—Confórmate con mi palabra, Camicazi. Si es que alguna vez ha valido algo para ti.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en la palabra de alguien que me miente a la cara?

Hipo se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Todavía sigues enfadada por qué no quiero hablarte de mi relación con Astrid?

Astrid frunció el ceño sin comprender. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

—Al menos veo que te has reconciliado con ella. De nada, por cierto, estoy convencida de que no le habrías sacado pelotas si no te hubiera echado en cara tu cobardía.

—Ya me dejaste bien clara tu opinión, Cami. Gracias por cierto ¡Qué bonito es descubrir que alguien a quien considerabas tu amiga te considere insoportable!

—¡Sabes que no estaba hablando en serio! ¿Por qué te lo tomas todo tan a pecho? Siempre has sido extrasensible a todo Hipo.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —preguntó Astrid en voz alta.

La bruja entró en la sala ignorando la cara de pocos amigos del vikingo y con los ojos clavados en Camicazi.

—Un vikingo no puede ser sensible a las críticas —dijo la joven vikinga convencida.

—Hipo es siempre abierto a cualquier crítica y siempre se preocupa de corregir sus errores —matizó Astrid—. Otra cosa es que le insultes y le faltes al respeto.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! —se defendió ella mirando ahora a Hipo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Desde cuándo llamar cobarde a tu amigo es una forma de halago? ¿O insoportable? Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para inmiscuirte en la vida de nadie? Vienes aquí con toda la arrogancia del mundo, creyéndote superior a mí solo por ser simplemente la hija de alguien y reivindicando derechos de amiga a alguien al que has tratado como la mierda —Cami tragó saliva, claramente sin palabras y nerviosa—. Puede que él sea más sensible que los demás, pero te recuerdo que fue precisamente esa sensibilidad lo que ha hecho que este Archipiélago esté en paz con los dragones. Dime tú adónde te ha llevado tu arrogancia y egocentrismo, porque supongo que estás siempre rodeada de amigos. Si piensas que tratando así a la gente vas a llegar lejos, vas lista, porque por mi parte estás a miles de millas de ganarte mi respeto.

—¡Astrid!

La bruja se giró en dirección a Hipo para darse cuenta que había roto la promesa que le hizo en su día: había entrado en asuntos que no la concernían en absoluto. Otra vez. Sus frondosos ojos decepcionados la incomodaron y le revolvieron el estómago. La bruja se mordió el labio y convino que lo mejor era marcharse.

Camicazi se había quedado sin palabras con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que se había marchado la bruja sin despedirse. Hipo se puso a recoger los planos y las notas que había estado estudiando con Astrid hasta que la vikingo consiguió hablar:

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —dijo él no muy seguro de haberla escuchado bien.

—Que lo siento, no… no era consciente que hubiera sido tan horrible contigo —sus ojos estaban húmedos—. Ella tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, ¿sabes? Soy una arrogante y tengo aires de superioridad. Lo peor de todo es que no suelo darme cuenta de cuando meto la pata. Astrid ha dado de lleno en la diana, nunca estoy rodeada de nadie.

Camicazi rompió a llorar con amargura. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar así, a lágrima viva, e Hipo siento una lástima enorme al darse cuenta que incluso la más feroz de las vikingas tenían su punto débil.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, Cami —objetó Hipo apoyándose contra la mesa a su lado—. Tu gente te adora y, aunque a veces quisiera matarte, no quita que seas mi amiga.

—Me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo con Astrid —se lamentó ella—. ¡Qué rabia!

Hipo no pudo evitar contener una carcajada.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa con Astrid? ¡Ni que tuvieras encaprichado con ella!

—¿Qué insensato no lo haría? —se defendió ella—. Esa mujer, además de hermosa, es feroz y temible. Es como una valquiria, podría aparecerse cubierta de sangre con una cabeza decapitada de la mano y seguiría luciendo preciosa.

Hipo se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que eso sería totalmente cierto. No pudo evitar ruborizarse con intensidad, por lo que se apartó para terminar de recoger y marcharse a cenar.

—Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando, Hipo —dijo Camicazi con simpatía—. No es justo que fuercen a que te cases. Al menos yo me libro si no me escoges.

—No te preocupes, Cami, supongo que así es como funcionan las cosas en Isla Mema —comentó él con voz triste—. Y, quién sabe, quizás no me case con alguien tan terrible.

Camicazi respondió a su sonrisa con lástima.

—Es una pena que no me gusten los penes, si no habría tolerado un matrimonio contigo. Visto lo visto, eres la opción menos mala.

—¿Gracias?

Camicazi le dio una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi le tiró al suelo. Soltó una sonora carcajada y, pese a la humedad en sus mejillas, se alegró de ver que volvía a ser la misma de siempre.

—Cuídate, ¿vale? Espero no tener que verte en tu boda, quiero que vengas a verme antes y a ser posible con Astrid, si es que no estáis liados para entonces —Hipo iba a reprenderla, pero la vikinga alzó las manos—. ¡Vale, vale! ¡No vuelvo a mencionarlo! Mandaré a Dagur saludos de tu parte. Que por cierto, hablando de él, una pregunta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién es esa tal Heather de la que estabáis hablando?

—Nadie —respondió él, pero Cami le fulminó con la mirada a sabiendas de que le estaba mintiendo—. Una conocida de Astrid con la que tuvo una pequeña discusión hace poco, nada más.

—No es un nombre muy común por aquí —opinió Cami con aire enigmático.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Es sólo que… ¡Bah! Será una casualidad, es imposible.

—Camicazi…

La vikinga puso los ojos en blanco ante su voz de advertencia, por lo que no se andó con muchos rodeos.

—Hace un tiempo me enteré de que Dagur no fue el único hijo que tuvo Oswald el Agradable.

—¿Dagur tuvo un hermano? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido—. Resulta extraño que no lo haya mencionado nunca dado lo bocazas que suele ser ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

—No sé los detalles, lo único que me han contado es que era una niña y sus padres les dieron un nombre poco común por aquí. Pero la cría desapareció de la noche a la mañana y nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Hipo palideció al ver adónde quería llegar Camicazi.

—¿No te referirás que…?

—Como te he dicho, es improbable que sea ella, sobre todo porque probablemente esa niña esté muerta. Además, la amiga de Astrid tendrá su propia familia y demás, pero… recuerdo que me dijeron que la hermana de Dagur se llamaba Heather.

Xx.

Astrid no quiso ir a cenar.

Prefirió quedarse junto a Tormenta y olvidarse de lo que había pasado. ¡Se sentía tan tonta! ¿Por qué no sabía mantener la boca cerrada? En el aquelarre jamás había tenido problemas para no meterse en asuntos de sus hermanas y Le Fey le había enseñado que la curiosidad mataba al gato, pero ahora había vuelto a despertarse esa curiosidad que no tenía desde que era una niña. Además, ¿por qué se había vuelto tan sobreprotectora con Hipo? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionada en protegerle de las agresiones verbales de los demás? Ya le había pasado antes cuando Heather le insultó la noche que convocaron a Hela y también le había defendido ante su padre. Pero él ya le había dejado claro que no quería que se inmiscuyera en su vida privada, mucho menos en nada relacionado con su matrimonio.

— _Verás que no está tan enfadado, mujer_ —comentó Tormenta con simpatía.

—No me importa que lo esté —se defendió ella.

— _¿Entonces por qué estás aquí escondida?_

—Pensaba que te gustaba tenerme por aquí.

— _Y me gusta, pero a veces me cuesta comprender el comportamiento humano._

—Yo no soy humana —le recordó Astrid ofendida.

— _Puede que no lo seas, pero te comportas como si fueras una._

Astrid chasqueó la lengua molesta y acomodó sus rodillas contra su pecho, acurrucándose aún más contra el cuerpo caliente de la dragona.

—No vengo aquí para que me reprendas, Tormenta.

— _No te estoy echando ninguna bronca, Astrid_ —replicó la Nadder con algo de exasperación—. _Deberías dejar de pensar que cada vez que estamos en desacuerdo contigo no conlleva a que todos vayamos en tu contra._

La bruja no quiso responder para no dejarse llevar por su ya reconocido temperamento. La Nadder tampoco continuó con la discusión y reposó la cabeza a su lado, convenciendo a Astrid para que rascara sus escamas. Hipo las encontró acurrucadas la una contra la otra, hablando en susurros y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Pensó en volver más tarde, pero Astrid se percató enseguida de su presencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Estaba sorprendida de verle allí, tan tranquilo y sin un ápice de ira marcado en su rostro.

—No has venido a cenar —comentó él sin más.

—No tenía hambre.

El estómago de Astrid rugió y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Apartó la mirada avergonzada e Hipo tuvo que contener una carcajada.

—Te he traído unos panecillos y un poco de pollo —le entregó un trapo limpio abultado y acarició el cuerno de Tormenta antes de sentarse contra la valla del nicho.

Astrid cogió el paquete agradecida y lo abrió. El olor a pan recién horneado y a pollo despertó la curiosidad de la Nadder y Astrid no dudó en ofrecerle un poco. Tormenta soltó un graznido de placer cuando masticó la carne dorada del ave y los dos jóvenes no pudieran evitar reírse con ternura. La bruja comió en silencio mientras el vikingo jugueteaba con la manga de su túnica. El silencio entre ellos era incómodo y tenso. Tormenta, impaciente porque resolvieran sus problemas de una buena vez, le dio un pequeño empujón a Astrid para que diera el primer paso. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco, pero decidió hacerla caso.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—Que lo siento, me he vuelto a meter donde no me llaman.

Hipo la observó durante unos segundos y luego se puso a reír sonoramente. Astrid estaba patidifusa, ¿qué demonios hacía tanta gracia? Le tiró un panecillo que chocó contra su frente que cayó después sobre su regazo. Soltó un quejido, pero aquello no borró su buen humor.

—Es extraño que las dos mujeres más orgullosas que conozco se hayan disculpado conmigo en una sola tarde —comentó él con aire divertido.

—¿Camicazi te ha pedido perdón?

—¿Después de que le soltaras ese discurso? Rompió a llorar tan pronto te marchaste.

Astrid no esperaba que alguien tan arrogante como Camicazi pudiera afectarle un par de verdades como las que la bruja le había soltado. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, aunque no comprendía por qué.

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

Hipo reflexionó su respuesta.

—Al principio sí que lo estaba, sobre todo porque no me gusta que la gente se meta en asuntos que no les concierne —Astrid sintió formarse un nudo en el estómago—. Pero... sé que lo hiciste con la mejor de las intenciones y tengo que decir que si no hubiera sido por ti Camicazi y yo habríamos dejado de hablarnos.

Astrid no supo qué decir, por lo que decidió ocultar su vergüenza centrando su atención de nuevo en los panecillos. Hipo la observó en silencio mientras comía y tenía pinta que quería comentar algo más, pero no parecía sacar el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Pasado un rato decidió romper el tenso silencio:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder él.

—No lo parece, tiene pinta de que quieres preguntarme algo.

Hipo se quedó pensativo por unos segundos hasta que dibujó una mueca en los labios.

—No es nada importante, cena tranquila.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero no quiso presionar. Se quedaron sumergidos de nuevo un violento silencio que Tormenta no estaba dispuesta a asumir de nuevo.

— _Creo que me voy a ir a dormir ya._

—Sí, ya es hora de volver a casa —concordó la bruja levantándose sacudiéndose la falda para quitar los restos de paja.

Hipo hizo lo mismo asintiendo con la cabeza y se despidieron de la Nadder quien ya había cerrado los ojos. Salieron del área de la enfermería para coger caminos separados. Astrid volvería a su casa e Hipo pasaría a darle las buenas noches a Desdentao. Ninguno mencionó que se verían después. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid ya se había girado rumbo a la salida, sintió la mano caliente de Hipo contra la suya y cómo le daba un empujón hacia su dirección. Astrid, casi de forma inconsciente, iba arrearle un guantazo cuando se encontró con sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Aquel gesto la sorprendió, sobre todo porque estaban en mitad de los establos, uno de los lugares más concurridos de Isla Mema, donde cualquiera podría verles. Sin embargo, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él, le dio igual. Su beso era tímido en comparación a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, como si temiera su reacción por hacerlo en un lugar fuera de su zona de confort. Astrid entendió enseguida sus intenciones y no tardó en abrir la boca para invitarle a seguir.

Antes de que asimilar lo que estaba pasando y aún sin soltarle la mano, Hipo la guió hasta uno de los nichos vacíos que se encontraban más apartados de las entradas a los establos. Cuando se adentraron en el lugar, Astrid fue la que tomó la iniciativa de besarle de nuevo. Le mordió el labio inferior para después lamerlo y él no tardó en descender sus manos hasta su trasero para apretarlo con fuerza. No se desvistieron apenas, estaban demasiado ansiosos como para perder el tiempo en eso. Hipo se conformó con subir su túnica y medio arrancar sus vendas para dejar sus pechos semidescubiertos a la vez que subía su falda y bajaba sus leggings hasta sus rodillas. Ella sólo tuvo tiempo para quitarle el cordel de sus pantalones que cayeron hasta sus tobillos. La empujó contra la pared y la aupó cogiendo de su culo para que pudiera rodearle las caderas con sus fortalecidas piernas. Dada la inusual situación y el riesgo a ser pillados, ninguno necesitaba juegos previos. Hipo la penetró con brusquedad, pero ella estaba tan húmeda que le acogió sin problemas. Astrid tuvo que contener sus gritos mordiéndese el labio, mientras que Hipo tuvo que morderle el hombro para que no se oyeran sus gemidos. No supo si era la posición, el vínculo o que estaba más cachonda que nunca, pero le fascinaba ver su hermoso rostro mirándola con lujuria. En ese momento, ella habría estado dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiera, sin importar las consecuencias que ello pudiera acarrear. El vikingo bajó la mano hasta debajo de su falda y acarició su clítoris con lentitud al igual que ralentizó el ritmo de su cadera, Astrid soltó una palabrota.

—Más rápido —suplicó ella frustrada.

—Tienes que pedírmelo bien —dijo él con sorna.

La bruja le fulminó con la mirada, pero él respondió con una sonrisa pícara sin dejar de acariciarla. Astrid se negaba a cumplir su maldito deseo por no herir su orgullo. Hipo le susurró en el oído:

—Después seré todo tuyo para que me hagas lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —repitió ella con picardía—. Sabes que soy muy vengativa cuando te pones chulo conmigo.

—Adoras que sea chulo contigo —le recordó él profundizando las estocadas y haciendo que ella temblara contra él—. Sobre todo porque me encanta que después tomes cartas sobre el asunto.

—Eres un idiota —gimió ella.

—Sólo tienes que decirlo, As —canturreó él.

Su ritmo era tan lento ahora que Astrid pensó que iba a volverse loca. Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros e inclinó su cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que me folles como es debido, Haddock —hizo una pausa, como si le costara formular las palabras—. Por favor.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, Milady.

Hipo aumentó el ritmo y la fricción contra su clítoris. Astrid no tardó en correrse e Hipo lo hizo poco rato después dentro de ella. Aún sosteniéndola contra la pared y con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, la bruja acarició el pelo del vikingo mientras recuperaban al aire.

—¿Milady? —preguntó ella con mofa.

—Me he dejado llevar por el momento, perdona —comentó él sin levantar la cabeza.

—No, está bien —dijo ella con una sonrisa cansada—. Bájame, por favor.

Hipo hizo lo que le pidió y la bruja desenredó sus piernas de sus caderas para colocarse bien los leggins. Miró a Hipo con cara de pocos amigos cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente le había roto las vendas de sus pechos. Otra vez. Hipo se disculpó con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Se las colocó lo mejor que pudo y se bajó la túnica. El vikingo se había vuelto a poner los pantalones e intentó moldear su pelo como buenamente pudo. El resultado, como siempre, fue fatídico. Su pelo era un caso imposible para domar.

—Antes de que te marches, hay algo que quería hablar contigo —recordó Astrid de repente.

Hipo alzó la ceja extrañado, pero esperó a que hablara.

—Tienes que contarle a Desdentao lo nuestro —dijo ella sin darse muchos rodeos.

El vikingo abrió mucho los ojos, sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has golpeado con algo hoy y yo no me he dado cuenta?

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creeme, esto me hace menos gracias que a ti, pero… sé lo importante que es él para ti y lo tensa que se ha convertido vuestra relación desde que estoy aquí. Entiendo que me odie, tiene razones suficientes para hacerlo, pero no quiero que él sienta ninguna clase de rencor hacia ti, mucho menos por mi culpa —Astrid miró hacia sus manos, las cuales no podía tenerlas quietas por los nervios—. Siento mucho que no podáis salir a volar por mi culpa. Es más, entiendo mejor que nadie la impotencia que es no poder salir por patas cuando una quiere. Pero… comprendo mejor que nadie su soledad y no quiero apartarle de su única familia.

No se atrevía a levantar la mirada hacia él. Se sentía estúpida soltando un discurso como ese, pero tampoco sabía otra forma de expresarlo.

—Si quieres que sigamos con esto, creo que no puedo hacerte cargar con mentir a la cara a tu mejor amigo. No es justo ni para él ni para ti y, sinceramente, bastante lastre arrastro en mi conciencia como para ser la causa de una fractura en lo que sea que hay entre vosotros —la bruja tragó saliva—. Así que bueno, aún a riesgo de que vaya asesinarme mientras duermo, insisto en que se lo cuentes cuando lo veas oportuno.

Astrid no se atrevió a mirarle y tenía el corazón en un puño por su silencio. De repente, Hipo sujetó sus manos con fuerza y la bruja se vio obligada a levantar la vista. ¿Cómo demonios unos ojos tan verdes podían ser tan cálidos y expresivos? Nunca la había mirado así, ni siquiera durante el sexo. Astrid se quedó tan perdida en aquellos ojos que no fue ni capaz de interpretar todo lo que le estaba diciendo en ese momento, pero su sonrisa tierna le dio a entender que al menos no había dado metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Gracias, Astrid —dijo sin más.

Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla. El corazón de Astrid trotó con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que la bruja podía escuchar la sangre bombear en sus oídos. El beso fue corto, pero tan íntimo que habría jurado que su cara era del color bermellón. Hipo se apartó de ella y parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Soltó sus manos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, claramente nervioso y sonrojado.

—Te… te veo luego –murmuró él sin saber dónde meterse.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí parada, pero cuando por fin pudo mover los pies aún tenía las mejillas ardiendo y las pulsaciones tan rápidas que casi pudo jurar que el corazón acabaría saliéndole por la boca.

Xx.

_—¿Has oído alguna vez el graznido de un Furia Nocturna muriendo lentamente por el dolor, Maestro de Dragones?_

_Sonrió, aunque Hipo no podía apreciar bien su cara. Era como si su rostro fuera uno de sus dibujos en tinta corridos por el agua. Pero sí podía ver a Desdentao en el suelo, a sus pies, paralizado por una magia que él era incapaz de romper. Además, no se podía mover por mucho que lo intentara. Sus brazos seguían inmovilizados contra su espalda. Se acercó a él y cogió de su barbilla. Hipo seguía sin poder ver su rostro diluido en agua. Ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o mujer quien le estaba hablando._

_—Es una sinfonía para los oídos y tú estarás en primera fila para escucharlo en vivo y en directo._

_Cuando Desdentao se puso a gritar de dolor, Hipo gritó aún más fuerte, suplicando que parara, que lo tomara con él y no con su amigo. Haría lo que fuera con tal de detener aquella insanidad._

_—¡Pero chico, si esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar!_

_Hipo gritó tan alto que casi pudo jurar que le explotarían los pulmones. Y, aún así, pudo escuchar una carcajada macabra que le heló la sangre._

—¡Hipo! ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses, despierta!

El joven abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Astrid y sentir que algo tapaba su boca. La bruja se había sentado sobre él para inmovilizar su cuerpo tembloroso y parecía muy preocupada. Había cubierto su boca con la mano y sujetado uno de sus brazos contra el colchón. Sentía la cara húmeda y no conseguía entender nada. ¿Dónde estaba Desdentao? Necesitaba verle y confirmar que estaba bien. Astrid, sin embargo, no parecía muy dispuesta a dejar que se moviera.

—¡Estate quieto! —siseó—. Me has dado un susto de muerte y reza para que Gothi no se haya despertado también por tus gritos.

La bruja hizo un gesto que le dio a entender que estaba agudizando el oído para notar el movimiento en el piso inferior. Hipo no pudo decir nada porque Astrid todavía tenía su boca tapada, aunque su cuerpo seguía temblando y notaba que estaba quedándose frío a causa del sudor.

—Hemos tenido suerte, puedo escucharla roncar —comentó girando la cabeza en su dirección—. ¿Si quito la mano de tu boca me prometes que no te pondrás a gritar?

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y la bruja respiró aliviada. Se movió a un lado, dejándole libertad de movimiento y el vikingo se incorporó en la cama para sentarse y frotarse los ojos con las manos.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hipo? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —preguntó Astrid poniendo su mano tibia sobre su hombro.

—No —respondió él—. Se sentía demasiado real.

—A veces las pesadillas se sienten muy reales —explicó ella con simpatía.

—No fue una pesadilla, Astrid —insistió él—. Es la primera vez que tengo uno de estos sueños de forma tan vívida, hasta ahora no había visto nada extraordinario. Alguna que otra visión de alguna conversación o accidente en la herrería, pero esto es…

—¿Visión? —le interrumpió ella sin comprender.

Hipo alzó la mirada en su dirección. La bruja parecía muy confundida y tenía la frente arrugada, como si no entendiera de lo que estaba escuchando. El vikingo no había conseguido encontrar la ocasión para comentarle que él también podía ver el futuro, sobre todo porque olvidaba la mayoría de los sueños y no se acordaba de haberlos tenido hasta que los revivía en el mundo real. Sin embargo, aquel último había sido demasiado vívido, demasiado auténtico como para haber sido una simple pesadilla. Estaba seguro de que había sido una premonición.

—Sí, ya sabes, visiones del futuro —aclaró él con impaciencia.

Astrid negó con la cabeza y rió.

—Hipo, eso es imposible.

—¡Por Odín, Astrid! ¿Por qué demonios no me crees? —dijo él enfurecido e hizo memoria de algunas de sus premoniciones cumplidas—. ¿Recuerdas antes de ayer cuando Chusco dijo que iba a comerse cincuenta albóndigas de cerdo en menos de veinte minutos? Gané la apuesta de que no pasaría de quince porque precisamente soñé que no iba a conseguirlo. Es más sabía que acabaría vomitando sobre ti y por eso te aparté y terminó haciéndolo sobre las botas de Mocoso.

—Hipo…

—¿O te acuerdas también de la clase de cocina que tuviste ayer con Kaira Gormdsen? ¿No te parece mucha casualidad que me pasara justo por esa casa cuando ibas a explotar? ¡Vi que tenías toda la intención de echarle el caldero de agua hirviendo encima, Astrid! —Hipo sintió que estaba temblando demasiado y le estaba costando respirar.

Astrid cogió de sus manos e intentó hacer el ejercicio que había aprendido de él cuando le entraba la ansiedad, pero Hipo la soltó con brusquedad.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

—Hipo, te lo he dicho, es imposible que veas el futuro —insistió ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo no puedo verlo, jamás he podido —explicó Astrid con voz calmada—. Freyja jamás me otorgó el don de la premonición.

—¿Entonces cómo puedo ver yo el futuro?

Astrid no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, aunque se esforzó en ser paciente con él.

—No puedes ver el futuro porque la poca magia que usas proviene de mí y la que haces es muy básica. La premonición es una magia muy avanzada que muy pocas tienen y controlan, tú siendo hombre y humano jamás podrías usarla, Hipo.

—¿Entonces…?

—Meras casualidades, Hipo, nada más —reiteró ella dando de su mano—. Lo que has visto ahora no es más que una horrible pesadilla. Mañana es el Equinoccio, es normal que tengas malos sueños a causa de los nervios. La mente es muy traicionera, ¿sabes? ¿Necesitas que te prepare algo? ¿Té, tal vez? —Hipo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres que hablemos de tu pesadilla? —el vikingo se lo planteó por un momento, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza—. Durmamos entonces, yo velaré tus sueños.

Acarició el pelo con una ternura muy inusual en ella, pero curiosamente consiguió calmar el tembleque que dominaba su cuerpo. Astrid le invitó a volver a tumbarse junto a ella cuando, de repente, Hipo recordó otro de sus sueños. Uno del que había cometido el error fatal de habérsele olvidado:

—Soñé con Assa Haugsen la noche que nació.

—Hipo… —la voz de Astrid mostraba que se estaba empezando a impacientar por su cabezonería.

—No, escúchame, Astrid —le interrumpió él—. Me comentaste que hasta que no nació Assa no sabías que las brujas vendrían. Estoy seguro de que vi a Assa en sueños porque soñé con un bebé con una cicatriz exactamente igual que la que le hiciste para reanimarla.

—¿Y que tiene que ver eso con que vendrían a buscarla? —preguntó irritada.

—Astrid, vi a Assa en manos de una bruja pelirroja que llevaban los mismos ropajes que tú cuando nos conocimos.

La bruja parpadeó confundida por la convicción que estaba mostrando el vikingo. Hipo sabía que no le creía, pero él estaba seguro de lo que había visto. La expresión de Astrid se había tornado de repente muy seria.

—¿Estás seguro de que era pelirroja?

—Al doscientos por cien —respondió convencido.

—¿Viste su cara?

—¿Acaso me crees ahora? —preguntó él con sospecha.

—Es imposible que puedas ver el futuro, Hipo, pero estoy dispuesta a creerme cualquier cosa si estás tan convencido de que ves cosas en tus sueños —comentó ella haciéndose una trenza a todo correr—. Recuerdas su cara, ¿sí o no?

—No, pero sé que me resultaba familiar, aunque no consigo recordar por qué.

—¿Cuántas brujas pelirrojas conoces, Hipo?

Hipo palideció. Sólo había conocido personalmente a tres: una rubia, una morena y otra pelirroja.

—Mierda —soltó él sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. Ya —le ordenó ella muy seria, aunque Hipo sabía que Astrid estaba tan aterrada como estaba él.

Si el sueño de Hipo era cierto, entonces estaban jodidos.

Astrid no tenía forma de hacer frente a Le Fey sola.

Muchísimo menos él.

—Tienes que irte —dijo Astrid pasándole la túnica que había tirado horas antes al suelo—. Reúnete conmigo en los establos antes del desayuno. Explícale la situación a Desdentao y que se prepare para lo peor.

—¿Qué vas hacer tú hasta entonces?

—Pensar en algún hechizo que pueda hacerle frente a Le Fey o al menos distraerla lo suficiente —respondió ella mientras se quitaba el camisón.

Hipo intentó ignorar su cuerpo desnudo, aunque un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Carraspeó incómodo por la facilidad que tenía ella para distraerle.

—Astrid, sé sincera, ¿qué posibilidades tenemos contra Le Fey? —preguntó el vikingo dándole una falda.

—¿Qué respuesta quieres? ¿La azucarada o la realista? —preguntó ella.

—¿Cual es la azucarada?

—Una contra un millón.

Hipo se quedó tan estupefacto que Astrid tuvo que quitarle las vendas que sujetaba en su mano para ponérselas ella misma.

—¿Y la sincera?

—Estamos jodidos porque no tenemos ni una sola posibilidad.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Ninguna parte del plan expone la circunstancia en la que pudiera aparecer Le Fey? ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que fuera ella, Astrid!

La bruja le agarró del brazo con fuerza y le miró fijamente.

—Escúchame bien, Hipo. No sé si ves el futuro o no, pero si existe una mínima posibilidad de que hayas podido ver a Le Fey robando a esas niñas me veo obligada a sujetarme al peor de los casos —le soltó y cogió la camiseta que se encontraba en el pie de la cama—. Vete ya.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido y se dirigió a la ventana.

—¿Hipo?

—¿Qué?

—Si cuentas con algún tipo de armadura te recomiendo que te la pongas.

El vikingo tragó saliva e iba a decirle algo, pero Astrid ya estaba en su escritorio encendiendo una vela para ponerse con sus hechizos.

Hipo tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y, desafortunadamente, nunca solía equivocarse.

Xx.

Astrid no recordaba haber estado tan estresada en mucho tiempo.

Para empezar, se había visto obligada a mentir a Gothi para eludir la montaña de responsabilidades que le solía asignar todas las mañanas. Por supuesto, tenía la excusa perfecta, pues Astrid le explicó a la anciana que Hipo quería darle una clase extraordinaria antes de empezar a volar con los dragones. La mentira coló, sobre todo porque Hipo la había usado también con su padre y con Bocón. Nadie les haría demasiadas preguntas y no resultaría raro verlos solos a sabiendas de que estaban en pleno entrenamiento de dragones.

Después del desayuno, Hipo y ella recorrieron el área cercana a la casa de los Haugsen para estudiar el terreno por última vez y para que Astrid pudiera formular los últimos de sus conjuros. El plan, a primera instancia, era muy sencillo. Querían dificultar el acceso de la bruja al hogar de los Haugsen, pero lo que buscaban en realidad era que fuese aún más complicado salir de aquella casa y de la isla. Es decir, crear una prisión dentro de otra prisión. Astrid podría atacar a la bruja en la casa, puesto que ella se manejaba bien en la lucha a cortas distancias, pero si la bruja se escapaba, podrían alcanzarla gracias a Desdentao, pues volaba más rápido que cualquier otra criatura existente.

No obstante, Astrid no estaba segura de qué podrían hacer si efectivamente era Le Fey la que apareciera esa noche. La bruja, habiendo estado medio año lejos de la influencia del aquelarre, se había dado cuenta que siempre había anhelado vengarse por todo el sufrimiento que le había generado. Nunca, ni siquiera estando convencida de que odiaba aquella mujer con todo su ser, se había planteado siquiera matarla. Astrid no podía rivalizarla con su magia, mucho menos ahora que no formaba parte del aquelarre, donde la magia incrementaba considerablemente. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, tendría posibilidades si se enfrentaba a ella cuerpo a cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo, Le Fey no la nombró su general por ser una bruja más, sino porque realmente había demostrado ser la más letal de todas sus súbditas.

Dados sus fuertes deseos de poder y la necesidad de demostrar que ella no era la niña llorona que Le Fey le había acusado ser, Astrid decidió cumplir con cada una de las peticiones que su reina le ordenó acatar. Jamás rechistó, ni siquiera le tembló la mano cuando actuaba de verdugo para ella. Astrid sabía bien separar el deber con los sentimientos, algo que había aprendido a marchas forzadas desde que había sido una niña. Le Fey la nombró general cuando cumplió los diecisiete, la bruja más joven que había obtenido ese rango en ningún aquelarre conocido. Astrid jamás entendió por qué la había ascendido a un puesto tan alto, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que Le Fey la odiaba por encima del resto, pero cada vez que Astrid entraba en acción había un brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos que jamás logró entender del todo. Al principio pensó que tal vez fuera orgullo por ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que Le Fey era demasiado vanidosa y egoísta como para sentir ningún tipo de emoción positiva hacia nadie que no fuera ella misma. Sin embargo, para poder soportar la tensión y los baños de sangre, Astrid se alimentaba de sus sonrisas, de sus halagos y de la aprobación que tanto había anhelado.

Hasta que no pudo más.

Y el resto era historia.

Después de comer, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a casa de los Haugsen. Tan pronto le había dado el permiso a Faye para que volviera a trabajar, Astrid se había visto obligada a reducir sus visitas para no levantar sospechas. Si se diera el caso de que la bruja robaba a las niñas, Astrid podría resultar sospechosa si aparecía con mucha frecuencia por aquella casa.

La presencia de Hipo, en cambio, no sería tan extraña.

Astrid había hablado con él respecto a la situación de pobreza de aquella familia. La situación de Jora Haugsen no era la idónea. Pocos días después de que Astrid le diera el alta a Faye, Jora apareció en casa de Gothi quejándose de un dolor general que, al parecer, llevaba varios meses torturándole. Al principio no le quiso darle más importancia de la que merecía, pero sumando su evidente depresión a causa de la muerte de Brenna, Jora se había vuelto más un estorbo que el pescador ejemplar que en su día había sido y ya le habían amenazado con echarle del barco del que trabajaba. El diagnóstico era evidente: una artrosis prematura que había empeorado a causa de la humedad del mar. Tan pronto lo supo, Astrid decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y recurrir a Hipo. Éste no parecía sorprendido por el relato de la bruja, aunque no parecía muy seguro de qué podía hacer.

—¿No puedes buscarle otro trabajo? —sugirió ella.

—¿Cómo? La Jefatura no es un banco de empleo, Astrid.

—Hipo, tú conoces todo lo que pasa en esta isla y la gente que vive en ella —le recordó ella con severidad—. Esa gente es tu responsabilidad también. Así que haz lo que sea necesario. Estoy convencida de que si preguntas, encontrarás algo en lo que Jora dé perfectamente la talla.

Y lo encontró. Al día siguiente, el heredero de Isla Mema apareció en casa de los Haugsen junto con su padre, Gothi y Kalf Dahl, el panadero de la aldea. Les costó convencer a Jora que abandonara su trabajo para meterse a otro del que no tenía ni pajorera idea sobre qué hacer, pero al final se dejó convencer tras hablarlo con Faye. Jora Haugsen era un hombre orgulloso y de pocas palabras, pero era indudable que estaba muy agradecido por la intervención de Hipo. Además, el trabajo de panadero estaba mejor remunerado que el de pescador, pero ahora trabajaba bastantes más horas por lo mucho que tenía que aprender.

Faye los recibió encantada, aunque agobiada. Llevaba a las bebés cargadas en su pecho y en su espalda y los niños correteaban en la casa como Terribles Terrores alocados. Al parecer, tenía que acabar de rematar un par de vestidos para la señora Gormdsen para esa misma tarde y no había acabado todavía. Astrid habría estado dispuesta a dar su ayuda de no ser un desastre con la costura, pero Hipo no dudó en ofrecer la suya. Faye titubeó por un momento, no muy convencida de si sería muy adecuado que el hijo de Jefe le ayudara a coser, pero Hipo insistió. Mientras Astrid se encargó de los niños, quienes, como ya era costumbre, se pegaron a su falda como pequeñas lapas, Hipo y Faye acabaron con el encargo de Kaira Gormdsen. A Astrid le sorprendió la rapidez y la habilidad del vikingo para coser. Acostumbrada a verle realizar tareas más grandilocuentes como las de la herrería, era extraño verle trabajar con tanta delicadeza. Sin lugar a dudas, Hipo era un vikingo que salía de la norma.

Mientras acababan con la tarea, Astrid aprovechó a dar una vuelta a la casa con la excusa de acunar a una de las niñas que se había puesto a llorar. Recitó en silencio los últimos conjuros, aunque se detuvo antes de terminar porque sintió el pinchazo que Hipo se había hecho con la aguja a causa del temblor en sus manos. Se disculpó con la mirada y Astrid hizo una mueca de disgusto. Cuando terminó el hechizo, Hipo ya había acabado. Faye le dio las gracias muy azorada, aún nerviosa por haberle comprometido a realizar una tarea tan banal. Hipo insistió:

—Coso los calcetines de mi padre, Faye —comentó él con una sonrisa—. Y porque Desdentao no tiene necesidad de llevar ropa, pero ten por seguro que también me tocaría coserle todo.

Antes de marcharse, Astrid le dio un botecito con un líquido amarillento a Faye. Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendidos al reconocer la poción del sueño, aunque Astrid le explicó a la mujer que eran vitaminas para toda la familia.

—¿Por qué íbamos a necesitar esto? —preguntó Faye confundida.

—Sólo tómalo, ¿vale? —persistió Astrid intentando ocultar su nerviosismo—. Probadlo esta misma noche, verás cómo mañana os despertáis con mucha más energía.

—¿Los niños también?

—Por supuesto.

La bruja le dio las instrucciones pertinentes que Faye, aún no muy convencida, asintió. Salieron de la casa e iban a emprender el camino de regreso a los establos cuando se encontraron con Kaira Gormdsen. ¡Cómo no! Tan oportuna como siempre, pensó Astrid irritada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó la mujer haciendo un amago de sonrisa que se le quedó en una mueca rara—. Asta. Hipo.

Astrid ya no se molestaba en corregir su nombre. En el fondo, sabía que Kaira la llamaba así para fastidiarla.

—Señora Gormdsen —dijo Hipo esforzándose en parecer educado y haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, querido, bien —respondió ella con indiferencia—. Casualmente, vengo del Gran Salón y me ha parecido oír que tu padre te estaba buscando.

—¿Mi padre? —preguntó él extrañado.

—Creo que era bastante urgente, no me sorprendería que te encontraras a alguien más ahora mismo diciéndote lo mismo —la mujer carraspeó y señaló hacia la casa de los Haugsen—. Aunque es extraño verte por aquí, ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo?

Astrid se esforzó en mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible, pero le hubiera gustado advertir a Hipo que no le dijera nada a esa mujer. Por suerte, Hipo era lo bastante listo para evadir sus indiscretas preguntas:

—Astrid quería visitar a Faye para darle unas vitaminas y como estábamos en pleno entrenamiento he decidido acompañarla, así aprovechaba para saludar —respondió él forzando su sonrisa más radiante—. Ahora íbamos a volver a ello, Astrid empezará muy pronto a volar y aún nos queda mucho por repasar. ¿A que sí?

La bruja tenía que admitir que cuando se lo proponía, Hipo era un actor excelente. Sabía muy bien cómo tratar a la gente que detestaba con todo su ser. Astrid sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero la señora Gormdsen no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

—Me temo que va a ser imposible, querido. Astrid tiene clase de cocina conmigo esta tarde.

—Ya le avisé que hoy sería imposible —replicó la bruja malhumorada.

—Mientras el joven Haddock acude a la llamada su padre, tú puedes venir conmigo ahora mismo —dijo la mujer con soberbia—. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

—Le prometí que acudiría, pero cuando a mí me fuera posible.

—Entrenar a los dragones es una estupidez en comparación con convertirse en una esposa adecuada, Asta —sentenció Kaira con ira contenida—. Si no vienes ahora no dudes que cumpliré con lo que te dije en su día.

Hipo y Astrid se cruzaron las miradas preocupado. El vikingo conocía muy bien el trato que Astrid se había obligado a acatar para evitar que Faye Haugsen fuera despedida, pero Hipo le había insistido que tuviera mucho cuidado con Kaira Gormdsen. No convenía enemistarse con ella, sobre todo porque era una lobo con piel de cordero. A ninguno de los les hacía la mínima gracia tener que separarse a tan pocas horas de la llegada de la bruja, pero no tenían otro remedio. Sin compartir una sola palabra, Hipo se despidió con un gesto en la cabeza y Astrid siguió a la señora Gormdsen, poco segura de que pudiera pasar una tarde entera sin asesinar a aquella despreciable mujer

Astrid llevaba casi un mes aprendiendo a cocinar y cada vez que iba a casa de Kaira Gormdsen rezaba para que la declarara incompetente para la cocina. Sin embargo, la señora Gormdsen era tan cabezota que rozaba lo obsesivo y no destacaba precisamente por ser una buena maestra. Aquella tarde, Kaira había decidido que iban a preparar sopa de carne y ajo, lo cual llevaba demasiado tiempo de elaboración para la mala suerte de Astrid y estaba empezando a impacientarse con la deplorable actitud de aquella mujer.

—¿Has echado la sal? —preguntó la mujer.

—No.

—¿A qué demonios esperas entonces?

Astrid echó un puñado de sal gorda demasiado grande al caldo y Kaira chasqueó la lengua claramente molesta por la poca actitud que estaba mostrando la bruja.

—Revuelve bien.

Astrid hizo lo que le pidió.

—¡No tan rápido!

La bruja cogió aire y contó hasta diez mientras batía con más lentitud. Se pasó así los siguientes minutos mientras la señora Gormdsen iba observando que la sopa iba adquiriendo el color que debía. Arrugó la nariz cuando la probó.

—Está demasiado salada.

¡Qué novedad!, pensó Astrid irritada.

—Espera, voy a mirar la receta, quizás pueda salvar este estropicio.

Kaira cogió una llave que tenía colgada junto a uno de sus armarios y salió de la cocina para volver un rato después con un viejo libro entre sus manos. Rebuscó entre las páginas hasta que encontró la receta.

—Necesitamos laurel —la mujer agarró un bote de los estantes y se lo dio a Astrid—. Echa dos hojas.

Astrid obedeció, pero no pudo evitar retener su curiosidad.

—No sabía que usted necesitara un libro para cocinar.

—Y no lo necesito, aquí tengo apuntadas las recetas en caso de encontrarme con estropicios como este —respondió la mujer con cierto desprecio, aunque enseguida suavizó su tono de voz al acariciar las páginas amarillas de aquel libro—. Es un libro muy especial, ¿sabes? Fue un regalo.

—¿Y no podría prestármelo? Quizás así saquemos mejores resultados que esto y no perderíamos tanto el tiempo —sugirió Astrid.

—En absoluto, ni mis hijos pueden tocar este libro, mucho menos lo harás tú.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza. La respuesta pasivo agresiva de la mujer no la sorprendió en absoluto, pero había algo en ese libro que le llamaba la atención. Era como si le resultara conocido, pero no sabía de qué.

—¿Quién se lo regaló?

—Asta, por supuesto. Ella era una excelente cocinera —señaló la mujer—. Sus platos eran reconocidos como los mejores de toda la isla. Cuando Rosethorn desapareció, Asta venía todos los días a casa para hacernos la comida. Se volcó conmigo y con toda mi familia.

Astrid dejó de remover la sopa y miró a la mujer. Su rostro, increíblemente terso para su edad, estaba marcado por la pena y la nostalgia. Por una milésima de segundo, Astrid sintió lástima por aquella mujer y su familia. Por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de su marido antes de asesinarle, la misma Le Fey le había arrancado a Rosethorn de sus brazos, pero la mujer no parecía recordarlo. Era como si le hubieran borrado la memoria, lo cual le pareció extraño, pues Le Fey no era de esas que le gustara perder el tiempo en borrar su rastro. La anciana se llevó una mano al ojo para quitar una lágrima inexistente, aunque su expresión era indescifrable.

Se preguntó qué habría hecho Asta Lund en su lugar y de dónde sacaba la paciencia para tragar a aquella mujer.

—Ya puedes irte, Astrid.

La bruja arqueó las cejas sorprendida porque la hubiera llamado por su nombre. Además, no es que le importara, pero ni siquiera habían terminado con la sopa y Kaira no la dejaba marchar hasta que terminaban.

—Pero… —empezó a decir Astrid, pero la señora Gormdsen le interrumpió con un gesto con la mano.

—Me duele la cabeza y estoy cansada. Vete.

Astrid no quiso discutir para no tentar a la suerte. Apartó la olla del fuego, cogió su bolso y se giró antes de marcharse. Kaira Gormdsen ya se había retirado sin ni siquiera despedirse. La bruja se convenció a sí misma que aquella mujer era más rara que un perro verde, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta inquietud por su extraña actitud. Se fijó que Kaira se había llevado el libro con ella.

La noche ya había caído en Isla Mema cuando Astrid abandonó la casa de la señora Gormdsen. Se dirigió derecha a la herrería, esperanzada de encontrarse a Hipo, pero sólo se encontró con Bocón.

—¡Hola chavala! ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

La tensión que había habido entre ellos dos había desaparecido tan pronto Hipo le había dicho al herrero que entre ellos ya no había nada. Es más, vikingo y bruja habían hecho grandes esfuerzos para no parecer nada más que amigos cara a la aldea. Si Bocón sospechaba que de nuevo había algo entre ellos, no lo mencionó.

—¿Está Hipo por aquí? —preguntó Astrid con cierta ansiedad.

—No le he visto en todo el día, creo que está reunido con su padre —respondió el herrero sin entrar en muchos detalles—. ¿No es un poco tarde para el entrenamiento de todas formas? Es casi la hora de cenar.

—Le había encargado un par de escalpelos —mintió la bruja—. Esperaba que pudiera dármelos ahora, pero no importa. Pasa buena noche, Bocón.

—¡Espera Astrid! —le llamó Bocón—. Tengo algo para ti.

La bruja parpadeó sorprendida, pero se acercó a la mesa del herrero mientras éste rebuscaba entre un montón de paquetes.

—¿Dónde lo he dejado? —murmuró Bocón molesto—. Este chico tiene una costumbre de reordenar mis cosas y luego no encuentro nada… ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está!

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Bocón acercó un hacha a la mesa. Era de diseño simple, pero mucho más práctico que el que había robado semanas antes. El acero relucía ante la luz de las lámparas de aceite de la herrería, tanto que Astrid podía casi verse reflejada en el filo. El mango era estrecho y estaba cubierto por un revestimiento de cuero de primerísima calidad.

—¿Esto…?

—Para ti —dijo el herrero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Astrid abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Bocón, yo no puedo pagarte esto.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestro trato?

Astrid se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Hipo me dijo que habíais dejado de veros de… esa forma —comentó Bocón incómodo—. Al principio fue un poco duro para él, pero desde hace un tiempo siento que está siempre de buen humor, a pesar de todo lo que se le viene encima. Sé que se apoya mucho en ti y sois buenos amigos, así que he querido recompensártelo. Porque… ya no hay nada entre vosotros, ¿verdad?

La culpa empezó a latiguear en su estómago. Hacía meses habría aceptado sin dudarlo, victoriosa de haber colado semejante mentira al herrero, pero ahora… su conciencia le estaba gritando que sería un error aceptar un regalo basado en una mentira. Sin embargo, otra parte de Astrid, la más racional y la estratega, sabía que necesitaba disponer de la mejor de las armas para esa noche. Cogió el hacha con cuidado y sintió que su peso era perfecto para su brazo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y agitó el arma con gracia. La calibración estaba adaptada a su cuerpo y casi podía escuchar el silbido del filo cortando el aire.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bocón.

Astrid se giró hacia Bocón y después fijó la vista en la mesa que se interponía entre ellos. No hacía ni una semana que lo había hecho ahí con Hipo. A ambos les entraba de vez en cuando el calentón y no les gustaba perder el tiempo en ir hasta el cuartito de Hipo. Aprovechando que la forja estaba vacía, lo hicieron allí mismo sin ningún ápice de vergüenza.

—Puedo asegurarte que Hipo y yo no somos nada más que amigos —respondió la bruja apartando aquel recuerdo de su mente.

Bocón sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Estupendo! Entonces es tuya.

Astrid apretó con fuerza el mango y se esforzó en devolverle la sonrisa.

—Gracias Bocón.

La bruja decidió marcharse a buscar a Hipo. No podía mirarle la cara al herrero sin sentirse como la mierda. Le buscó por el Gran Salón, por su casa, por los establos y no había ni rastro de él. Su ansiedad fue en aumento a medida que se acercaba la medianoche. No podía creerse que Hipo fuera a dejarla plantada, no después de todo lo que habían trabajado y que le hubiera prometido ayudarla. El sentimiento de traición era una sensación a lo que Astrid estaba familiarizada, pero ni siquiera cuando sus hermanas le dieron la espalda se había sentido tan dolida como en ese momento.

Bajó a los establos y fue directa al nicho de Desdentao, insegura de verse a solas con el Furia Nocturna. Se lo encontró comiendo tranquilamente y apenas levantó la cabeza cuando la bruja entró en su establo. Desconocía si Hipo había hablado con él respecto al asunto de que ahora se estaban acostando, pues el dragón no estaba siendo más desagradable con ella que de costumbre.

—Tenemos que irnos.

— _¿Dónde está Hipo?_ —preguntó Desdentao extrañado.

—No lo sé —respondió ella dolida.

— _No podemos ejecutar el plan sin él_ —le recordó el dragón de mala gana.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¡No le encuentro por ninguna parte y no queda nada para la medianoche!

— _La segunda parte del plan no saldrá si Hipo no está para ayudarme a volar_ —insistió él sin perder la calma—. _Y, hasta donde yo sé, tú no sabes cómo funciona el sistema de mi cola._

Cierto, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? Tormenta aún no podía volar largas distancias, mucho menos cargando con ella y, además, no tenía idea de cómo montarla.

—Sólo necesito que me cubras las espaldas, si mato a la bruja antes de que salga de la casa tal vez no tengamos que recurrir a tener que volar.

— _¿Tan desesperada estás? ¿En serio?_ —clamó el dragón molesto—. _No pienso ayudarte si Hipo no está aquí._

Astrid no podía soportarlo más. Cogió el hacha que llevaba colgada en su espalda y se puso en posición de ataque. Desdentao se incorporó y sacó los dientes, soltando un fiero rugido.

—Escúchame bien, dragón. No te gusto, lo tengo claro, pero tú y yo vivimos en esta isla y convivimos con la gente de aquí. Quiero ayudar a la gente de esta aldea y quiero salvar a esas niñas de vivir una vida de mierda como la mía —Desdentao relajó un poco su postura cuando Astrid bajó un poco el hacha, aunque sus dientes seguían a la vista—. No hago esto nunca, ¿vale? Pero, por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero necesito que me ayudes. No tienes que hacerlo por mi, pero puedes hacerlo por Hipo y esas niñas, ¿no?

Desdentao no respondió a primera instancia, no muy seguro de qué debía hacer. Sin querer replegar sus dientes todavía se acercó a ella y la olisqueó. La bruja intentó no apartarse para no ofenderle.

— _Hueles a él._

Astrid se esforzó que mantener su rostro imperturbable.

— _No acabas de gustarme, bruja, y mira que me esfuerzo en tolerarte_ —dijo el dragón irritado—, _pero te ayudaré con una condición._

—¿Cual?

— _Quiero ser yo el que le arranque la cabeza a esa bruja de un mordisco._

La bruja sonrió con maldad, cosa que el dragón imitó a su propia manera.

—Hecho.

Xx.

Si a Astrid le hubieran dicho que acabaría intentando salvar a dos niñas humanas de las garras de una bruja —con altas posibilidades de que fuera su antigua reina— junto con un Furia Nocturna se habría reído y, después, le hubiera presentado su hacha al ingrato que se le hubiera ocurrido tamaña estupidez.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. Sentada en la rama de un árbol acompañada por el dragón más mortal de todo el archipiélago esperando a abordar a una de las brujas más letales que existían sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Un auténtico planazo.

En aquel largo tiempo que estuvieron esperando, Desdentao y Astrid echaron de menos a Hipo. Ya no sólo porque era el perfecto mediador entre ellos, sino porque su ausencia se hacía demasiado notoria.

—¿Crees que le ha pasado algo? —preguntó la bruja intentando ocultar su ansiedad.

— _¿A Hipo? Es un imán para atraer los problemas, así que casi seguro_ —respondió el dragón con aire aburrido.

—No te veo muy preocupado —comentó ella.

— _Siempre estoy preocupado por Hipo, pero con el tiempo aprendes a evaluar cuándo es necesario intervenir y cuándo no_ —explicó el dragón.

—Pero él no está aquí ahora.

— _Él siempre cumple sus promesas, Astrid_ —le recordó el Furia Nocturna sin hacer mucho caso a su tono molesto.

—Pero…

— _Siempre._

Astrid cruzó los brazos exasperada por la actitud del dragón. Se quedaron otra vez en silencio, atentos ante cualquier movimiento que surgía en la oscuridad. La casa de los Haugsen se encontraba a poco metros de su escondite, del cual tenían una visión amplia del terreno y era difícil que les avistaran desde la oscuridad. Cuando la luna ya estaba en lo más alto, los Haugsen ya se habían marchado a dormir y Astrid rezó porque se hubieran tomado la poción. Si no se despertaban, la bruja no tendría razón para matarles.

— _¿Quién de vosotros dos tomó la estúpida iniciativa de empezar a aparearos?_

Astrid casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Desdentao soltó aquella pregunta con aire aburrido. Se agarró con fuerza de la rama mientras susurró furiosa:

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso ahora?

— _Estoy aburrido e Hipo no quiso responderme a la pregunta._

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, Desdentao. Mucho menos ahora.

— _Creía que eras la que tenía todo siempre bajo control, ¿qué ha hecho que no sea así ahora?_ —cuestionó el dragón crispado.

Astrid reflexionó su respuesta, pero no supo encontrar una en claro.

—Es complicado.

— _¡Qué pesados sois los humanos con lo que todo es complicado!_

—¡Yo no soy humana! —replicó ella indignada.

El sonido de un cristal romperse hizo que se callaran de inmediato. El crujido provenía de la casa de los Haugsen. Bruja y dragón soltaron una palabrota por lo bajo y bajaron de un salto sin hacer ningún ruido. Con el hacha en mano, Astrid guió a Desdentao hasta la puerta trasera de la casita. La bruja se fijó que la enredadera de flores de Brenna había crecido hasta la fachada trasera, pero no se detuvo a contemplarlas. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que simplemente giró el pomo con cuidado para no hacer crujir la madera. Posó los dedos sobre sus labios para hacerle entender a Desdentao que no podían hacer ruido bajo ningún concepto. El dragón puso los ojos en blanco dada la obviedad de la situación, pero asintió con la cabeza.

La casa estaba totalmente a oscuras, por lo que Astrid tuvo que posar su mano contra la pared para orientarse. Escucharon movimiento en la habitación de Faye y Jora y sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sujetó el mango de su hacha nueva con fuerza. Estaba tan concentrada en agudizar el oído que no reparó en el desequilibrio de la madera causado por una tarima mal colocada.

Se tropezó.

Sí.

La antigua general Astrid del aquelarre del Sabbat se había tropezado con un trozo de madera.

El ruido de su caída alertaría a la bruja y mataría a todo al que encontrara. Si era Le Fey mataría a toda la aldea solo por fastidarla. Durante ese segundo que se estuvo cayendo se odió a sí misma —más de lo habitual—, por haber faltado a su promesa a la pequeña Assa. Había resultado ser una decepción.

Una vez más.

Sin embargo, no llegó a darse contra el suelo. Más que nada porque alguien la había sujetado de la cintura y había tapado su boca con la mano para impedir que saliera el grito de la impresión del fondo de su garganta. Su primer instinto hubiera sido golpear a quien se hubiera atrevido a tocarla, pero entonces reconoció su voz contra su oído:

—Tranquila, soy yo.

Escuchar su tono nasal relajó su cuerpo casi al momento, presionó su muñeca para que le soltara la boca, pero Desdentao se adelantó:

— _¿Dónde demonios estabas?_

Vikingo y bruja hicieron gestos para que bajara el volumen de su voz. Desdentao, poco acostumbrado que alguien más que ellos le escucharan, se dio cuenta de su error y se mordió la lengua entre las encías.

—La he visto aterrizar cuando me estaba acercando, pero apenas he podido visualizarla —susurró Hipo—. ¿La habéis visto vosotros?

Astrid y Desdentao negaron con la cabeza. La bruja cayó en cuenta que iba vestido con una especie de armadura que parecía tener como escamas, trozos de acero y cuero. Astrid había visto muchas batallas y a muchos hombres de diferentes naciones y razas, pero jamás había visto a nadie vestido con una coraza como aquella. Se sintió ridícula, ella llevaba el mismo conjunto de falda y camiseta que se había puesto esa misma mañana, aunque tampoco es que dispusiera de nada mejor.

Si al menos tuviera sus antiguos ropajes contaría con una protección como es debida.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él.

—Entramos en la habitación y la acorralaremos —contestó Astrid intentando convencerse de que ese era el mejor plan.

— _¿Así sin más? Madre mía, qué mal va acabar esto._

El trío caminó hasta donde se encontraba el dormitorio principal cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Con los corazones latiéndoles a mil por hora, se intercambiaron las miradas para asegurarse de que seguían adelante. Pasara lo que pasara, iban a cubrirse las espaldas, sobre todo porque si alguno de los dos acababa herido de muerte esa noche el otro moriría también. Así que más les valía ser rápidos y cuidadosos.

La bruja invasora había encendido una de las velas que se hallaban en la habitación. Lo primero que vieron eran al matrimonio Haugsen profundamente dormido en su cama, probablemente gracias a la poción del sueño que había preparado Astrid. Al otro extremo de la habitación una figura se encontraba ante la cuna que compartían las gemelas, dándoles la espalda. Su pelo era pelirrojo, casi naranja, y era muy muy rizado. Casi indomable.

Astrid palideció.

Reconocía perfectamente aquella cabellera.

Pero era imposible.

¿Qué hacía ella allí?

—¿Rose? —preguntó Astrid inconsciente de que estaba delatando su presencia.

La bruja invasora se giró con brusquedad con Assa Haugsen entre sus brazos. Hipo contuvo la respiración y sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Astrid.

—Es ella, la bruja de mi sueño.

Pero Astrid no le estaba escuchando. De todas las brujas que se esperaba esa noche, aquella era la última que pensaba encontrarse. Ahora entendía porque a Hipo le había resultado tan familiar su rostro. No era porque la hubiera conocido en persona. Rose tenía los ojos de su madre, pero el rostro ovalado de su padre y sus hermanos. Si no fuera por su pelo color zanahoria y su nariz torcida, sería una réplica exacta de su hermana pequeña Ingrid, aunque ella había dejado de envejecer hacía años.

Sin lugar a dudas, el destino era una maldita ironía, pues nadie hubiera apostado que de todas las brujas que formaba su aquelarre se hubiera decidido enviar a la última que fue robada en esa isla:

Rosethorn Gormdsen.

Xx.


	16. La marca de la bruja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Astrid, Hipo y Desdentao hacen frente a su primera bruja. Y todo lo que sucedió después.

Hipo estaba teniendo un mal día.

No. 

Mentira.

Estaba teniendo un día de mierda. 

Preparar un plan contra una bruja junto con otra con la que encima se estaba acostando y que, además, le generaba emociones encontradas no era precisamente una excursión, pero había estado más o menos tranquilo a sabiendas de que Astrid parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Por no mencionar que contar con el respaldo de Desdentao era siempre un punto a favor. Si todo iba acorde el plan, no tendría que surgir ningún problema. Sin embargo, a sus veintidós años, Hipo ya tenía que haberse mentalizado que el destino no le iba a sonreír nunca. 

Después de todo, era la persona con peor suerte de todo el Archipiélago.

Tras el encontronazo con Kaira Gormdsen, quien se llevó a una Astrid furiosa arrastras, Hipo se dispuso a buscar a su padre. Sin embargo, fue Mocoso el que le encontró antes.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Te hemos estado buscando por toda la aldea! —le recriminó irritado su primo—. Tu padre te está buscando.

—Ya lo sé, iba ahora hacia el Gran Salón —contestó Hipo sin amainar el paso.

Desde su último estirón, Mocoso siempre tenía problemas para seguir su ritmo acelerado, dado que sus piernas eran bastante más cortas que las suyas. Hipo no podía evitar reírse por dentro, sobre todo por la ironía que suponía que fuera precisamente él el más alto de la panda.

—Tío, creo que te convendría saber una cosa.

—No tengo tiempo ahora, Mocoso —le interrumpió el heredero algo agobiado—. ¿Te importa si hablamos más tarde?

Mocoso se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pero no insistió más. Todos sabían que era mejor no irritar a Hipo cuando iba con prisa y no era ningún secreto que Mocoso fuera el que más rápido lo conseguía. Hipo subió de dos en dos las escaleras de piedra hacia el Gran Salón y entró en el enorme comedor buscando a su padre con la mirada. Estoico le llamó desde el fondo de la sala. Hipo se acercó curioso y extrañado de que Bocón, Gothi y otros miembros del Consejo también estuvieran allí con él. 

Se preguntó si estaría metido en un buen lío.

No sería la primera vez que le organizaban una intervención a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, junto a su padre había otro hombre de grandes dimensiones con cabello y barba azabaches recogidos en trenzas. Hipo no le sonaba haberle visto nunca y mucho menos a la joven dama que estaba sentada a su lado. Aquella joven era muy hermosa, de piel lechosa y tersa y pelo oscuro como el de su padre que caía en delicadas ondas por su espalda. Sonrió con dulzura tan pronto se cruzaron las miradas e Hipo no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Hijo —su padre rodeó los hombros de Hipo con su ancho brazo y le empujó a su lado—. Permíteme que te presente a Lord Bardo Noldor, Jefe de la Isla de Beren, y su encantadora hija Lady Katariina Noldor de Beren. 

Bardo hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras que la dama se levantó para hacer una reverencia. Algunos miembros del Consejo se intercambiaron las miradas fascinados por tal decoroso gesto; pero, en el caso de Hipo, sintió cómo toda la situación se tornaba más violenta y no supo responder de otra forma que inclinando la cabeza a padre e hija. El joven vikingo lanzó una mirada escandalizada a su padre reclamando explicaciones. 

¿Por qué demonios nadie le había avisado de que Bardo y su hija iban a venir hoy? 

Mierda.

Astrid iba a matarle. 

No había forma de que pudiera librarse de aquel compromiso así como así.

Su padre apretó su hombro con tanta fuerza que Hipo estaba convencido de que se lo iba a dislocar. Forzó una sonrisa para contentar a todos los presentes y la joven Katariina no dudó en hacer lo mismo.

—¿Han hecho bien el viaje? —preguntó Hipo intentando ser educado.

—Ha hecho un frío de mil demonios —apuntó Bardo malhumorado.

—Padre, aquí en el norte siempre hace más frío. Estás mal acostumbrado —replicó su hija sin perder la sonrisa y se dirigió al resto de vikingos—. El clima en nuestra isla es mucho más cálido que aquí y la humedad no le hace bien a los huesos.

Todos asintieron en señal de acuerdo, sin quitar ojo a la bella dama que no dejaba de sonreír. Hipo se preguntó si no le dolería las mejillas. Alguien del Consejo carraspeó e Hipo escuchó la voz rasposa de Mildew.

—¿Por qué no dejamos a Hipo y a Lady Katariina solos? ¡Seguro que se mueren por conocerse!

Hipo tuvo que evitar la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco cuando los miembros del Consejo mostraron su acuerdo encantados. Estoico apretó de nuevo su brazo, no muy convencido de si debía marcharse. Bardo le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, con aire amistoso pidiéndole que le pusiera al día de todo, obligándole a soltar a su hijo. Le murmuró un “suerte”, pero Hipo sacudió la cabeza molesto. Se quedaron solos en aquel rincón del Gran Salón e Hipo se preguntó durante cuánto tiempo debía soportar otra agónica entrevista.

—Tranquilo, no muerdo —dijo Lady Katariina con picardía cuando Hipo se mordió el labio sin saber bien qué decir—. Siento que tengas que pasar por esto, a mí me gusta tan poco como a ti.

Hipo la invitó a sentarse de nuevo y él se acomodó lo bastante lejos para no tener que tocarla, pero lo bastante cerca como para no parecer que aquella situación le estaba generando náuseas por la ansiedad.

—Me imagino que no tiene que ser cómodo viajar en barco durante semanas hasta aquí.

—¡Doy fe que no! En Beren no contamos con la suerte de tener dragones —explicó ella con tristeza.

Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendido por su comentario.

—No sabía que en la Isla de Beren fueran favorables al trato con los dragones, más teniendo en cuenta que siempre habéis rechazado nuestra oferta de ayudaros a entrenarlos.

Lady Katariina sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Pocas personas en Beren comprendemos que los dragones no son nuestros enemigos, Lord Haddock, yo...

—Hipo —le interrumpió él y ella le miró sin entender—. No me gusta eso de Lord Haddock, es demasiado formal y nadie me llama así. Prefiero que me llame Hipo si no le importa.

—Sólo si dejas hablarme de usted —propuso ella.

Hipo sonrió nervioso, pero aceptó su propuesta aliviado de no tener que forzar un discurso tan formal. Lady Katariina tenía un acento sureño marcado, pero muy refinado. Vestía lo que parecía ser un traje de viaje muy caro de terciopelo verde, con un corsé de cuero y llevaba parte del pelo recogido en horquillas doradas. Sin embargo, había algo enigmático en sus ojos grises verdosos, como si fuera más inteligente de que lo que quería hacer ver. Katariina hizo varias preguntas sobre Isla Mema, los dragones y de él mismo, pero Hipo, sintiéndolo mucho por ella, estaba deseoso de largarse de allí, por lo que no se extendió en exceso con sus respuestas.

La dama no tardó en llamarle la atención bastante ofendida.

—Hipo, si no estás interesado puedes decirlo y no perdemos el tiempo con esto.

—¿Disculpa?

—No pareces en absoluto entusiasmado en responder a mis cuestiones y no me has hecho ni una sola pregunta —le dijo con las mejillas encendidas—. Es obvio que no te interesa nada de esto, ¿pero tal vez podrías fingir un poquito a pos de contentar a nuestros padres?

Hipo giró la cabeza en dirección a su padre, quien parecía enfrascado en su conversación con Bardo, aunque de vez en cuando los miraba de reojo. Hipo tragó saliva, consciente de que a su padre no le haría la más mínima gracia escuchar sobre lo apático que había sido con la joven dama.

—Discúlpame Katariina, este encuentro me ha pillado un poco… desprevenido —se justificó Hipo un tanto azorado—. Tengo otro compromiso al que no puedo faltar y estoy un poco agobiado porque temo no poder llegar a tiempo.

Ella arqueó la ceja, no muy convencida con su justificación.

—¿Qué clase de compromiso?

Hipo abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. No podía decirle la verdad, aunque tampoco tenía una buena mentira elaborada. Su excusa para su padre había sido el entrenamiento de Astrid, ¿pero cómo le sentaría a Lady Katariina que su compromiso estuviera relacionado con otra mujer? Temía que eso levantara sospechas sobre su relación con la bruja y bastante les había costado desmentir los rumores cuando no estaban juntos como para ahora volver a la cantinela de antes.

—No puedo decirlo.

Lady Katariina chasqueó la lengua molesta.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque mi compromiso implica a otra persona y no quiere que se sepa.

La dama arqueó tanto las cejas que casi podía haber rozado el nacimiento de su cabello. Hipo se ruborizó, consciente de que se estaba explicando fatal.

—¡Dioses! ¡No, no me malinterpretes, no es para nada lo que piensas! —intentó razonar él exaltado.

—No lo parece —insistió ella con recelo.

Hipo se pasó la mano por la cara claramente nervioso. ¡Ahora sí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo! Si Katariina se iba de la lengua con sus sospechas, estaba bien jodido. Sin embargo, tras un silencio incómodo, la dama preguntó:

—¿Es algo de vida y muerte?

Hipo observó que su sonrisa forzada había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una expresión muy seria. Sus ojos grises eran tan profundos que parecían analizar cada una de sus expresiones faciales y corporales.

—Sí —respondió él sin rodeos.

Lady Katariina enredó su pelo entre sus dedos y se quedó un momento pensativa. Miró con disimulo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, para después clavar sus intensos ojos en los suyos:

—Tienes que quedarte al menos a cenar con nosotros —le recordó ella—, pero puedes escaquearte en la sobremesa si te parece oportuno. Yo me encargaré de cubrirte.

Lo ideal hubiera sido escaparse antes de la cena, más teniendo en cuenta que el postre podía alargarse hasta la madrugada. Astrid entraría en pánico si él no aparecía antes de medianoche y, sinceramente, no le hacía gracia dejar que ella se enfrentara sola a la bruja. Ya no sólo porque su vida también corriera peligro, sino porque no podría soportar que el plan fallara por su culpa. Se preguntó si la bruja sería lo bastante prudente como para tragarse su orgullo y pedir ayuda a Desdentao sin requerir de su mediación. Rezó para que el Furia Nocturna recordara que si la mataba a ella le mataría a él también.

Para sorpresa de Hipo, Estoico había decidido que esta vez la cena se haría en privado en la residencia de los Haddock. Hipo maldijo su suerte una vez más, pues sería mucho más complicado escaquearse de una cena a cuatro que de una en el Gran Salón. Estaba casi convencido de que su padre lo había organizado así precisamente para evitar que su hijo se escapara.

Lady Katariina estuvo afable durante el resto de la velada, aunque distante; probablemente aún molesta por la pasividad de Hipo con ella. Durante la cena hablaron sobre todo Estoico y Bardo, hablando de los viejos tiempos y de sus respectivas aldeas. Tanto Hipo como Katariina no mostraron un especial interés en la conversación y ambos respondían a los comentarios con monosílabos y señas.

Hipo empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando ya había entrado bien la noche. Astrid ya debía estar donde los Haugsen y él seguía secuestrado en aquel muermo de cena. De repente, Lady Katariina se levantó.

—Me gustaría irme a descansar, si no es inoportuno.

—¿Ya? —preguntó su padre extrañado—. Aún no hemos empezado con el postre.

—Estoy muy cansada por el viaje, padre, y… ya sabes, me duele el cuerpo entero —explicó ella con timidez.

—Claro, claro, hija mía.

Estoico ya se había levantado para acompañarles hasta la casa que se les había preparado para su estancia. Hizo un gesto a Hipo con la cabeza para que hiciera lo mismo, pero Katariina fue rápida.

—Deje que Hipo se quede, Lord Haddock. Parece muy cansado y no creo que sea necesario que tengamos que ir todos.

Hipo fingió su mejor rostro de cansancio y Estoico arrugó el ceño no muy contento, pero no le pareció oportuno discutir delante de los Noldor. 

—Venga Estoico, deja que los jóvenes descansen, así aprovechamos tú y yo para hablar en privado sin que nadie nos moleste, ¿te parece? —comentó Bardo con simpatía.

Estoico terminó cediendo a las peticiones de padre e hija e Hipo apreció el guiño cómplice que Kateriina le lanzó antes de salir de su casa. No pudo evitar sonreírle como respuesta y ella no dudó en hacer lo mismo. Tan pronto cerraron la puerta, Hipo subió las escaleras de dos en dos y buscó su armadura debajo de la cama. No se la había puesto desde hacía meses, pero al menos le seguía quedado bien. Metió su almohada por debajo de las sábanas para que pareciera que estaba metido en la cama y saltó por la ventana en dirección a casa de los Haugsen.

Hipo solo había visto a una bruja —o más bien a un aquelarre entero— volar una vez y le había parecido una visión tan surrealista que si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Astrid en su vida, hubiera podido jurar que todo había sido producto de un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando visualizó a aquella figura descender del cielo como una valkiria, vestida con aquel vaporoso vestido negro, sintió cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina. 

Estaba aquí. 

Hipo corrió lo más rápido que su prótesis le permitió hasta que llegó a la entrada trasera de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y entró en silencio, esperanzado de que Astrid y Desdentao estuvieran dentro y no tuviera que enfrentarse sólo a la bruja. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar a la perfección el movimiento dentro del dormitorio principal. Avanzó con cautela hasta que apreció las figuras de Astrid y Desdentao en el pasillo. 

Respiró aliviado.

Se acercó con cuidado para no sobresaltarles cuando Astrid dio un paso al frente y, entonces, perdió el equilibrio. Hipo reaccionó rápido y casi sin pensar, esquivó a Desdentao justo a tiempo para coger a Astrid de la cintura y tapar su boca para que la bruja de la habitación no escuchara su grito. Hipo observó que Astrid portaba un hacha en su mano y la susurró al oído antes de que pudiera asestarle un hachazo:

—Tranquila, soy yo.

La bruja se calmó al instante de escuchar su voz y le presionó la mano que tenía contra su boca para que le soltara. Entonces, escuchó la voz de Desdentao demasiado alta:

— _ ¿Dónde demonios estabas? _

Vikingo y bruja hicieron gestos para que bajara el volumen, alertando al dragón de que la bruja que había en esa habitación podía escucharle también. Hipo preguntó si habían visto a la bruja, pero ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo él entonces preocupado.

—Entramos en la habitación y la acorralamos —contestó Astrid convencida.

— _ ¿Así sin más? Madre mía qué mal va acabar esto. _

Hipo no quería estar de acuerdo con el dragón, pero un sentimiento de miedo y congoja se apoderó de su pecho. Caminaron hasta la habitación, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta, y se entrecruzaron las miradas para asegurarse de que estaban listos. Pasara lo que pasara, iban a cubrirse las espaldas.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por las velas que la ladrona de bebés había encendido. Los Haugsen dormían profundamente en su cama, inconsciente de que una figura pelirroja estaba ante sus bebés. Hipo reconoció su pelo color zanahoria al instante de su sueño e iba advertir a Astrid de ello cuando ésta dijo en voz alta:

—¿Rose?

Hipo y Desdentao se quedaron atónitos cuando la bruja delató su presencia, pero el vikingo adivinó en su rostro que algo no cuadraba. Hipo iba a sacar Inferno cuando la bruja ladrona de bebés se giró y sufrió una especie de  _ déja vu _ . Aquella mujer no era Le Fey, Hipo estaba convencido de ello. La recordaba más mayor y más hermosa que aquella mujer, pero no entendía porque su rostro le era tan familiar, como si le recordara a alguien que veía todos los días. La bruja cargaba con Assa y la imagen era exacta a como lo había sido en su sueño.

—Es ella —señaló él nervioso—. La bruja de mi sueño.

Pero Astrid no reaccionó y la otra bruja tampoco. Ambas se quedaron mirándose absortas hasta que la bruja llamada Rose dio dos pasos hacia atrás hacia la ventana rota. Entonces, Astrid chasqueó los dedos y en la ventana apareció una membrana de chispas que asustaron a la bruja y al bebé. Assa comenzó a llorar sonoramente y Rose se apresuró a calmarla sin apartar la vista de ellos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Astrid furiosa, aunque confundida.

—Tengo órdenes de llevarme a estas niñas a casa —respondió Rose temerosa—. Me tienen prohibido hablar contigo, Astrid.

La bruja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada amarga.

—Dame a la niña y haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

Astrid dio un paso hacia delante y Rose abrazó a Assa contra su pecho.

—Sabes que no puedo —torció el gesto sin comprender—. ¿Qué más te da que me lleve a estas crías? No son más que meras humanas. Al menos ahora recibirán la bendición de Freyja.

La bruja rubia suspiró aburrida.

—Rose, te lo diré una vez más y si no me obedeces te arrepentirás —Astrid levantó el hacha para acomodarla contra su hombro, provocando que Rose tragara saliva—. Dame a la niña y lárgate.

—N-no —contestó la bruja temblorosa abrazando a la niña llorosa con más fuerza contra ella—. T-tú ya no puedes dar órdenes s-sobre mí, Astrid ¡No eres más que una paria!

Astrid arqueó las cejas divertida por su osadía.

—¿Una paria? ¿Y por qué tienes tanto miedo, Rose? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Jamás tuviste el rango y el valor suficiente para cumplir ninguna misión valiosa para el aquelarre, no eres más que una mera botánica —le recordó Astrid crueldad—. Hasta donde yo sé, estás cumpliendo una misión que correspondería a personas de mi antiguo rango o de la mismísima Le Fey.

Rose estaba aterrada, era incuestionable. Hipo no podía ver la cara de Astrid, pero sabía que debía estar disfrutando de todo aquello. Podía sentir su euforia y su magia recorrer sus venas como si se tratasen de una sobredosis de adrenalina. Astrid cogió el hacha con las dos manos, pero Rose no se movió. Había ira dibujada en sus ojos.

—P-puede que y-yo sea una botánica sin más, pe-pero al me-menos yo tengo el va-valor de hacer l-lo que tú nunca te a-atreviste hacer.

Hipo y Desdentao fruncieron el ceño sin comprender a qué se refería Rosethorn. De repente, escucharon un relámpago a lo lejos y las manos de Hipo empezaron a temblar. 

Oh, no.

—¿Qué coño acabas de decir? —escupió Astrid furiosa.

Hallie rompió a llorar cuando su hermana subió el volumen de sus llantos, aterradas por la magia que había empezado a inundar la habitación. Rose se puso a temblar como una hoja cuando Astrid se puso en posición para atacarla, pero Hipo fue más rápido y la sujetó a tiempo antes de que le propinara con un hachazo.

—¡Suéltame, Hipo! ¡Voy acabar con esta hija de perra! —chilló ella.

—¡Astrid, no! —gritó él esforzándose en sujetar sus brazos.

Rose aprovechó su trifulca para escaparse por la otra ventana, más rápida de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado, escapando incluso de los dientes de Desdentao, quien había intentado cogerla por la pierna. Astrid le dio un empujón a Hipo furiosa y ambos escucharon el llanto de Assa alejarse hacia el cielo. Los Haugsen aún dormían, pero Hallie lloraba de forma desconsolada ante la ausencia de su hermana. Vikingo y bruja se sentaron fatal por dejarla sola llorando a lágrima viva, pero no había tiempo para consuelos. 

Los tres salieron a toda prisa de la casa. Apreciaron la figura oscura de la bruja elevarse hacia las nubes. Hipo montó a Desdentao y enganchó su prótesis al sistema de la cola del Furia Nocturna y Astrid no dudó por un instante en sentarse detrás de él, colgando el hacha a su espalda.

—Vuela muy rápido —comentó Hipo cuando salieron disparados hacia el cielo.

—Es porque tiene el viento a favor, porque nunca ha sido una gran voladora —explicó ella aún enfadada con él—. ¿No podéis ir más rápido?

Hipo cambió la posición de la cola de Desdentao y éste dio una fuerte sacudida a sus alas para coger mayor impulso. Astrid se abrazó con fuerza  a él y se dio cuenta que estaban volando en picado, cosa muy arriesgada, pues Astrid no estaba atada a ningún arnés. Entonces, Hipo sintió la magia de la barrera mágica que Astrid había creado en las últimas semanas. El vikingo volvió a mover su pierna y se estabilizaron. Estaban muy cerca de la bruja y a una altura considerable. Astrid tenía la vista clavada en Rose quién siguió elevándose demasiado rápido y sin control.

De repente, la bruja chocó contra un muro invisible.

Ninguna parte del plan había contemplado que la bruja se quedaría inconsciente y caería al vacío, soltando a la bebé en el proceso.

—¡Mierda! —chillaron los tres.

Astrid iba a saltar por la niña, pero Hipo la detuvo. Antes de hacerlo, se dirigió al dragón:

—Tal y como lo hemos practicado, campeón.

— _ No me jodas, ¿ahora? _

Astrid iba a preguntar de qué demonios estaban hablando cuando Hipo saltó de Desdentao. Se había lanzado en picado, directo hacia la bebé. Ella chilló su nombre aterrorizada y fue a tirarse cuando Desdentao levantó el ala para impedírselo.

— _ Yo que tú me sujetaba. _

—¿Qué?

Desdentao pegó sus alas al cuerpo y comenzaron a caer ellos también. Astrid se sujetó a la montura mientras que el viento se llevaba su grito. Sin embargo, vio cómo Hipo agarraba a la niña y cómo de repente su caída se ralentizaba. El Furia Nocturna bajó un poco más y extendió sus alas para frenar e Hipo cayó sobre ellos con torpeza, pero se acomodó con rapidez sin soltar a la niña que tenía abrazada contra su pecho. Astrid quería decirle muchas cosas en ese momento, pero Rosethorn estaba a pocos metro de impactar contra el suelo.

Antes de que Astrid pudiera reaccionar, Hipo ya había cambiado la posición de la cola de Desdentao para atraparla. El Furia Nocturna —no sin quejarse— cogió a la bruja inconsciente con sus patas y la soltó poco antes de aterrizar. No estaban lejos de la aldea y sintieron sus estómagos cerrarse al escuchar voces alteradas de los ciudadanos.

Astrid golpeó tan fuerte a su omóplato que sintió el moratón formarse en su propia espalda.

—¿Pero qué haces? —exclamó él dolorido intentando acunar a la niña para que se calmara.

—¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ¡Casi me matas del susto! —chilló ella furiosa.

—¡Lo tenía todo controlado! —se justificó él frustrado—. No es lo primera vez que lo hago. Desdentao sabía que había que hacer. ¿A que sí?

— _ Teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera has abierto bien las alas es una suerte que yo estuviera ahí para cogerte _ —replicó el dragón crispado.

—¿Cómo quieres que abra bien las alas del traje si tenía que coger a la niña? —cuestionó el joven—. Ha salido bien, ¿no? Eso es lo que debería importarnos.

Hipo se esforzaba en silenciar a la niña, pero Assa berreaba con tanta fuerza que Astrid podría jurar que terminaría quedándose sin voz. Terminó cogiendo ella a la niña para ver si conseguía calmarse es su regazo, pero la bebé pareció alterarse incluso más. 

— _ Nos van a oír si sigue llorando así  _ —dijo Desdentao preocupado—.  _ Deberíamos irnos y devolverla a sus padres. _

—No podemos dejar a Rosethorn aquí —se apresuró en decir Astrid.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado antes con ella? ¿Por qué te has dejado llevar por tu temperamento de esa forma? —preguntó Hipo molesto.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué has llegado tú tan tarde? —replicó ella furiosa.

Ambos se cruzaron las miradas severos, sin muchas intenciones de contestar a sus respectivas preguntas. La niña continuó llorando y las voces en la aldea se oían cada vez más cerca. Rosethorn seguía en el suelo inconsciente y Astrid no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella. No entendía por qué el aquelarre la había escogido cuando Rosethorn nunca había demostrado estar capacitada para hacer trabajo de campo. 

—¿Qué vamos hacer con ella? —dijo Hipo observando a la bruja.

—¿Tal vez podamos retenerla en algún lugar? Estaría bien interrogarla —contestó Astrid.

—¿No dijiste que mantenerla bajo custodia provocaría que vinieran más brujas a por ella?

—Hace unos minutos estaba dispuesta a matarla y tú no me has dejado —le recordó ella molesta—. No pienso dejarla marchar así como así, no me fio ni un pelo de que quiera marcharse por las buenas.

—Parece que la conoces bien —comentó Hipo.

Astrid apenas había tratado con Rosethorn. Ella siempre había estado entre las brujas botánicas y, al ser mayor que ella, jamás la había prestado la más mínima atención. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid fue nombrada General por Le Fey, la indiferencia se había transformado en terror tras haber sido testigo de lo que Astrid podía llegar hacer a si alguien se atrevía a desobedecer sus órdenes o las de Fey. No era de extrañar que Rosethorn se aterrorizara por su mera presencia. A pesar de ser de un rango mucho más inferior que el de ella, Rose había sido la protagonista de sus pensamientos en las últimas semanas desde que Kaira Gormdsen había decidido enseñarla a ser la esposa ideal. ¿Reconocería Kaira a su hija perdida si la viera ahora mismo? Rosethorn debía rondar los cincuenta años, pero no aparentaba tener más de veinticinco. 

—Hipo, hay algo que deberías saber de Rose —se sorprendió Astrid diciendo.

—¿El qué?

Astrid le había prometido que no más mentiras. Su conciencia no paraba de gritarle que ocultarle la verdad sería una forma cruel de mentirle, pero temía que si le revelaba su identidad, Hipo también haría preguntas sobre cómo demonios lo había descubierto y aquello equivaldría a contarle lo sucedido con el viejo Gormdsen.

Hipo no iba a perdonarla si descubría que ella había asesinado a alguien en Isla Mema.

Mierda.

Astrid abrió la boca para contárselo todo, pero entonces escucharon a alguien que se encontraba demasiado cerca exclamar:

—¡Oigo a un bebé llorar por allí!

Dragón, bruja y vikingo contuvieron la respiración.

— _ ¿No puedes dormir a la niña con tu magia? _

—No es conveniente usar magia del sueño sobre alguien tan pequeño —se justificó la bruja agobiada—. Si me descuido un poco la podría matar.

Hipo se quedó pensativo por unos segundos mientras las voces se acercaban más y más. Entonces, arrancó a la niña de los brazos de Astrid y la dejó junto a Rosethorn. La bruja abrió mucho los ojos al entender qué estaba haciendo e iba a detenerle cuando Hipo la empujó tras unos matorrales. Astrid intentó replicar, pero Hipo puso la mano sobre su boca tan pronto apareció el grupo de vikingos con antorchas en mano. Estoico, Bocón, Patón y Jorah, junto con un hombre con barba espesa que Astrid no reconoció, se quedaron pasmados al ver a aquella joven pelirroja inconsciente tendida en el suelo vestida con aquellas extrañas vestimentas y con la pequeña Assa Haugsen entre sus brazos. Jorah tiró su antorcha a un lado y cogió a la bebé tan aliviado que rompió a llorar. Bocón se acercó al patriarca de los Haugsen para consolar al angustiado padre, mientras que Estoico, Patón y el desconocido se acercaron para identificar a la muchacha. 

—¿Te suena esta joven, Estoico? —preguntó Patón acercando su antorcha.

—La verdad es que su rostro me resulta familiar, pero jamás en mi vida he conocido a nadie con el pelo tan anaranjado. 

El desconocido se agachó junto a Rosethorn y tocó su vestido con delicadeza. Astrid sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho. El hombre parecía reconocer bien aquella tela, como si no fuera la primera vez que la palpaba. 

—Estoico.

El Jefe de Isla Mema alzó la vista hacia el hombre.

—¿Habría alguna posibilidad de llamar a vuestra galena? —preguntó el hombre.

—Claro, ¿pero para qué la necesitas? La joven parece estar simplemente inconsciente —dijo Estoico confundido.

—Esta chica puede parecer una simple muchacha, pero este vestido y el hecho de que robara un bebé... —replicó el desconocido—. Necesito comprobar si tiene una marca.

Hipo y Astrid palidecieron. 

—¿Marca? ¿Qué marca? —cuestionó Patón sin comprender.

—La marca que demuestra que esta chica es una bruja.

Xx.

Isla Mema no recordaba haber sufrido una noche tan revolucionada desde que vikingos y dragones eran enemigos. 

Ni Hipo ni Astrid volvieron a sus casas tras ser testigos de cómo se llevaban a Rosethorn a los calabozos de la isla. Astrid hubiera preferido irse a los establos con Tormenta o al bosque a destrozar unos cuantos árboles para desahogar su ira, pero Hipo le instó a que se fuera al Gran Salón donde estaría todo el mundo a la espera de noticias sobre la niña de los Haugsen y su secuestradora. Debían aparentar toda la normalidad posible y mostrarse ignorantes y sorprendidos ante lo sucedido. Astrid accedió, pero se negó a dirigirle más la palabra. Estaba demasiado enfadada con él y temía su propia reacción si empezaban a discutir su estúpida decisión. 

Astrid fue directa al Gran Salón, donde estaba prácticamente toda la aldea a la espera de noticias de lo sucedido. No se dio cuenta de que cargaba todavía con su hacha en la espalda hasta que Brusca se lo preguntó:

—¿Por qué llevas ese hacha?

Astrid se giró hacia la vikinga quien se veía más pálida de lo normal.

—Estaba practicando con ella cuando me he enterado de lo sucedido.

—¿En mitad de la noche? —cuestionó Brusca con un mueca.

—No podía dormir —respondió la bruja sin más.

Brusca no la creyó, pero Astrid tampoco se molestó en elaborar una excusa mejor. Aún así, la vikinga se quedó junto a ella, dado que nadie parecía tener ánimos de volver a su casa hasta que se aclarara qué demonios había pasado para que los Haugsen hubieran salido chillando en mitad de la noche, asegurando que una de sus hijas recién nacidas había desaparecido. Hipo apareció poco rato después de que viniera ella, sin la armadura y vestido con una túnica verde. Pese a que la bruja le estaba fulminando con la mirada, el vikingo se dirigió hacia ella con toda la intención de hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, se vio abordado por una joven que Astrid no reconoció. Lo primero que le llamó la atención eran las ondas perfectas de pelo negro azabache que caía con gracias por la espalda. Llevaba un vestido azul de corte sencillo, pero se notaba que era de una tela inusualmente cara. Su piel era pálida y su rostro era muy hermoso a pesar de la preocupación que lo marcaba. Hipo se detuvo a hablar con la bella desconocida con una atención y una educación que nunca le había visto emplear con ninguna otra mujer. Astrid se removió incómoda, deseosa de apartar la vista de ellos, aunque algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. 

Tuvo que luchar contra sí misma para no tener que interponerse entre ellos.

No debía sentirse sorprendida de que el vínculo influyera en ella de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo, se estaba acostando con Hipo y éste ya había presentado síntomas de celos con ella antes incluso de que empezaran hacerlo. Pero aquella era la primera vez que Astrid era abordada por aquel sentimiento tan venenoso, y no le gustaba sentirse de aquella forma. No obstante, Astrid estaba tan enfadada con él que de no ser por el vínculo ya le habría reventado la cabeza contra el suelo. Ya no sólo por haber tomado una decisión tan drástica sin consultarla, sino porque estaba convencida de que Hipo había llegado tarde porque estaba viéndose con esa mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Brusca al ver que Astrid no dejaba de cruzar y descruzar las piernas.

—Perfectamente —contestó ella demasiado rápido.

Brusca alzó una ceja y se fijó en que Hipo continuaba hablando con la desconocida, quién le había agarrado de la mano.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —dijo Brusca con burla.

—¿Qué? —replicó Astrid molesta.

—Jamás hubiera pensado que fueras una persona celosa —comentó la vikinga sin perder la sonrisa de suficiencia—. Para no tener nada con él no le quitas ojo de encima. Casi parece que quieras atacar a la pobre muchacha. 

Astrid apretó los puños enfurecida, contando hasta diez para no perder el control sobre la magia que había empezado a fluir con energía por sus venas.

—¿Sabes quién es? —preguntó Astrid intentando desviar la atención de la vikinga.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —cuestionó Brusca.

Bruja y vikinga se quedaron mirándose en silencio y Astrid entendió que algo no cuadraba en la vikinga. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, los labios agrietados y parecía enferma.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Astrid preocupada—. Tienes una pinta horrible. 

Brusca se sorprendió con su comentario y su expresión de burla se transformó en uno de enfado.

—¿Desde cuando te importa mi salud?

—Que tú hayas decidido cortar por lo sano conmigo no significa que yo no pueda preocuparme por ti —respondió la bruja airada—. Puede que yo tenga mis secretos, Brusca, pero eso no me convierte en un monstruo. Esperaba que tú mejor que nadie lo entendieras, pero ya veo que no es el caso.

—Yo no tengo secretos que ocultar —insistió la vikinga con poco entusiasmo.

—Sigue engañándote a ti misma entonces, tal y como lo has hecho con Mocoso. 

Aunque el Gran Salón estaba inundado por el ruido, un silencio sepulcral se impuso sobre ellas. Astrid se esperaba una respuesta agresiva y furiosa de la vikinga, pero cuando las lágrimas cubrieron los ojos de su amiga el alma se le cayó a los pies. Antes de que pudiera decirla nada, Brusca se apartó de ella y se perdió entre la multitud, dejándola sola y confundida. 

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con todo el mundo que cada vez que Astrid abría la boca rompía a llorar?

—¿Astrid?

La bruja se giró en dirección de Hipo, quien parecía inquieto. La sujetó del brazo y, aunque la tela de su túnica se interponía entre sus pieles, Astrid se relajó al sentir su agradable calidez y el cosquilleo del vínculo.

—¿Qué ocurre? Tienes mala cara.

Astrid alzó la cabeza hasta captar sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas. Después, bajó la mirada hasta su boca. ¡Dioses! Podría besarle ahora mismo y olvidarse de todo: de Brusca, de los Haugsen, de Le Fey, de Rosethorn… Entonces recordó que todavía estaba furiosa con él y le dio un manotazo para que la soltara. 

—Astrid, lo sien-

—Ni te atrevas a excusarte, Hipo —le reprendió ella en voz baja para no captar la atención de nadie.

La bruja se apartó a una esquina de la estancia y el vikingo la siguió de cerca, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que no habían captado la atención de nadie.

—Vale, sé que estás enfadada, ¿pero qué querías que hiciéramos? —preguntó él—. La niña no dejaba de llorar y nos habrían descubierto si hubiéramos salido volando.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de cuál es el maldito problema, Hipo? Rosethorn me conoce y sabe que tengo un vínculo contigo —señaló Astrid esforzándose en no levantar la voz—. ¿Piensas que ella no va a decir nada? Cantará tan pronto le tiren de la lengua si eso puede salvarla. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que ese hombre sabe de la existencia de las brujas.

—No lo sabemos, Astrid. Ya te dije que las brujas no sois más que una leyenda por aquí, un cuento para asustar a los niños. Nada más.

—¿Tú te piensas que alguien que no cree en las brujas preguntaría que inspeccionaran a Rose para encontrar su marca?

Hipo se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Mi padre no permitirá que hagan tal cosa, Astrid.

—¿Por qué no admites que la has cagado? —Hipo alzó las cejas molesto por su acusación—. Reza a todos los Dioses porque ese hombre no tenga relaciones con ningún cazador de brujas, porque no te quepa la menor duda que inspeccionarán a todas las mujeres de la aldea y yo caigo seguro. Eso si Rosethorn no nos delata antes.

—¿Por qué esto es solo mi culpa? ¡Yo no me puse a discutir como un energúmeno a una bruja con un bebé en brazos ni intenté matarla con un hacha que era más grande que mi cabeza! —escupió él.

—Al menos yo no estuve perdiendo el tiempo con una cara bonita —le recriminó ella furiosa—. ¿Te crees que no te he visto? Estabas prácticamente babeando por esa chica.

La ira de Hipo incrementó por su envenenada acusación. El vikingo parecía estar conteniéndose en golpearla. 

—Esa chica es la última de mis pretendientas. Es más, gracias a ella conseguí escaquearme de la cena que estaba teniendo con nuestros padres para ayudarte —le explicó él apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron blancos—. Que estés celosa no conlleva a que tengas que ser una perra.

Astrid se habría reído de su acusación de los celos, pero habría quedado como una hipócrita. Se acarició las sienes frustrada con sus propias emociones y con él, mientras que Hipo se apoyó contra la pared con la mirada perdida en el Gran Salón. Se quedaron un rato encerrados en sus ansiosos pensamientos, cada vez más conscientes que se habían pasado 

—Siento no haberlo sabido hacer mejor —se disculpó él al rato.

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro y se colocó a su lado, casi rozando su brazo con el suyo.

—Hiciste lo que era necesario, ni a mí se me habría ocurrido un plan mejor la verdad. Después de todo, las teníamos todas de perder.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos ahora? —preguntó él con cautela.

La bruja reflexionó por un momento.

—Matarla sería una imprudencia, levantaría más sospechas —explicó Astrid—. Podríamos aprovechar para interrogarla sobre qué planea Le Fey y si sabe algo del grimorio, no será difícil sacarle información.

—¿Hablas de torturarla? —cuestionó él con cautela.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—Rose lo largará todo antes de que nos demos cuenta y a cambio podríamos liberarla cuando la cosa se calme. Soltarla ahora sería demasiado imprudente, puede que Rose sea moco de pavo, pero es una bruja y no dudaría en traer refuerzos si lo viera necesario para vengarse. Es mejor esperar a que se le pase el cabreo y dejarla ir en buenos términos.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencido, aunque tampoco seguro de que se le pudiera ocurrir nada mejor. Después de todo, Astrid era la experta en ese terreno y no tenía la más mínima de intención de volver a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. A Hipo le hubiera gustado saber la razón por la que Astrid se había enfadado tanto con Rose hasta el punto de llevar el plan al garete, pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo. 

—¿Qué ibas a contarme sobre Rosethorn? —preguntó Hipo al recordar la conversación que habían tenido antes de que estuvieran a punto de pillarles.

Astrid abrió los ojos sobrecogida por su inesperada pregunta y se quedó sin saber qué decir. No estaba segura de cómo contarle la verdad de Rosethorn sin revelar que se había enterado de su identidad antes de matar al viejo Gormdsen. La seguridad que solía acompañarla siempre se había disipado de repente en el aire. Hipo notó su inquietud y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien?

La bruja abrió la boca para responder, pero no le salieron las palabras. Hipo quiso a insistir cuando Mocoso se acercó a ellos:

—Hipo, tu padre te está buscando.

El vikingo suspiró frustrado, pero le hizo una seña a su primo de que iba ahora mismo.

—En realidad, también han preguntado por Astrid —añadió Mocoso muy serio.

Vikingo y bruja tuvieron que esforzarse en que sus caras no delataran su pánico. Que llamaran a Hipo no era extraño, después de todo él era el heredero y orgullo de Isla Mema, ¿pero Astrid? Ella no era nadie, sólo la ayudante de Gothi y era extraño que contaran con ella para un tema tan delicado y peligroso. Ambos se temieron lo peor, sobre todo porque había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Rosethorn hubiera despertado y delatado la identidad de Astrid.

La bruja siguió a Hipo entre la multitud, conscientes de que no sería sabio escaquearse. Fueron hasta el fondo del Gran Salón, donde se encontraba el acceso a la sala de reuniones privada del Jefe y el Consejo de Isla Mema. Hasta ese día, Astrid no había conocido el Consejo al completo, pero reconoció enseguida a la mayoría por ser pacientes frecuentes de Gothi; y al hijo mayor de los Gormdsen, Lars, quien la fulminó con sus fríos ojos cuando Astrid entró detrás de Hipo a la sala. Gothi estaba sentada sola al fondo de la sala con aire reflexivo y la mirada ausente. Bocón se encontraba junto a Estoico y el desconocido que había identificado a Rose como bruja y la joven que había detenido a Hipo antes. El sentimiento ponzoñoso de los celos la sacudió tan pronto la chica saludó a Hipo con un gesto con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

Estoico hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercaran tan pronto los vio entrar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el Jefe en voz baja y furioso a su hijo—. He ido a buscarte a tu habitación antes y no estabas.

Hipo tragó saliva nervioso.

—Salí a pasear —explicó nervioso—. No podía dormir y pensé que el aire fresco me vendría bien.

Estoico estrechó sus ojos sin creerse ni una sola palabra, pero si algo había aprendido el Jefe con los años es que las reprimendas a su hijo era mejor echárselas cuando estaban solos y no delante de toda la aldea. Estoico había requerido de toda su paciencia y esfuerzo mental para no entrar en cólera, por lo que dejó pasar el tema por el momento para explicar la situación:

—Hemos reunido a todo el Consejo porque una desconocida ha intentado llevarse a una de las hijas recién nacidas de los Haugsen.

Ambos jóvenes fingieron sus mejores semblantes de sorpresa. 

—¿Por qué alguien haría eso? —dijo Hipo escandalizado.

—Eso es lo que nos gustaría saber, pero la muchacha en cuestión sigue inconsciente y no hemos podido saber nada.

—Estoico, ¿por qué no le cuentas a tu hijo la verdad?

El hombre que se encontraba junto al Jefe de Isla Mema estaba tan tenso y enfadado que Astrid pensó que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Su pelo era espeso y tan negro como la tinta; tenía aspecto de ser fiero y rabioso, pues no mostraba el más mínimo indicio de amabilidad.

—Bardo…

—Sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad.

—¿Qué… qué verdad? —quiso saber Hipo, aunque conocía bien la respuesta.

Bardo clavó sus fríos ojos en los dos jóvenes.

—Esa mujer es una bruja y ha intentado robar a esas niñas para su aquelarre.

Astrid tragó saliva. ¿Cómo demonios podía saber tanto ese hombre? 

—Bardo, las brujas no son más que una cuento —insistió Estoico reuniendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—Puede que en Isla Mema hayáis tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero esas mujeres han sido una plaga desde los tiempos de mi tatarabuelo —dijo Bardo furioso—. Esa joven lleva puesta la túnica del Aquelarre del Sabbat, el Aquelarre de Le Fey, una bruja muy peligrosa que no convendría subestimar. 

Los miembros del Consejo escuchaban al hombre con una mezcla de nervios, miedo y recelo. El corazón de Astrid latía con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Bardo, con todos mis respetos —le interrumpió Bocón con cautela—. Que la chica vista de una forma no significa que sea una… bruja. Es decir, ni siquiera se ha despertado y no tenemos más pruebas que demuestren que sea lo que dices que es.

—¿Y si lo es? —dijo alguien de repente.

Lars Gormdsen se había levantado de su asiento y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Astrid e Hipo se miraron de reojo, preocupados por cómo se estaba torciendo las cosas.

—Gormdsen, ¡no pensarás que es cierto! —exclamó uno de los ancianos.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar si no? Os recuerdo que mi padre siempre juró y perjuró que mi hermana Rosethorn había sido robada por una bruja —algunos miembros del Consejo se pusieron a cuchichear entre ellos—. Toda su vida le tomasteis como un loco, incluso cuando cayó enfermo jamás llegasteis a creer en su versión.

—Tu madre siempre negó la versión de tu padre, Lars —le recordó Estoico con severidad.

—¿Y cómo sabemos que mi madre no fue hechizada por la bruja? ¿Cómo estáis tan convencidos de que mi padre no fue asesinado por una bruja? ¿O acaso os tengo que recordar también sobre la quemadura extraña que había sobre su pecho cuando fuimos a por su cadáver?

Astrid soltó un respingo. Hipo giró su cabeza a su dirección extrañado, preguntándose sobre de qué quemadura estaban hablando y que nadie, ni siquiera Astrid, le había mencionado nada al respecto.

—¿Podrías reproducir esa quemadura en un dibujo? —pidió Bardo sin perder la calma.

La situación se estaba yendo de las manos del Jefe de Isla Mema, pues sus intentos de detener aquello fueron inútiles. Gormdsen no era buen dibujante, aunque no se requería ser un artista para reproducir la marca que Astrid había dejado en el pecho de su padre, similar a la de Assa o a la suya propia que se extendía por toda su espalda. La gente de la sala cuchicheaba alterada ante la perspectiva que se hubiera cometido un asesinato en Isla Mema, el primero en muchos años.

Astrid esperaba que Hipo reaccionara y detuviera aquella locura, pero el vikingo estaba muy pálido, con la vista clavada en el dibujo de Lars. El corazón de la bruja aceleró su ritmo, consciente de que Hipo había visto demasiadas veces aquella marca.

Lars Gormdsen no la quitaba ojo de encima y ella le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. La bruja sabía bien que la familia Gormdsen no tenía pruebas para acusarla de nada, pero podía saborear el desprecio que salía de sus poros. Astrid no dudaba que los Gormdsen —al menos los hijos— harían lo que tuvieran en su mano con tal de quitársela de en medio. 

Una acusación por brujería sería una fantástica razón para hacerlo.

De repente, el Jefe de Isla Mema golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que todos los presentes dieron un bote. La bruja no recordaba haber visto a Estoico Haddock tan enfadado, pero ahora entendía de dónde había sacado Hipo ese carácter tan fuerte e intimidante cuando se cabreaba. 

—Que quede esto bien claro, la muerte de Gormdsen fue certificado no por una, sino por dos galenas como un infarto causado por la epidemia del invierno pasado —el Jefe se dirigió al mayor de los Gormdsen conteniendo la rabia en su voz—. Si quieres traer de nuevo al asunto sobre la mesa, Lars, tendrá que ser siguiendo el procedimiento habitual: hablar primero conmigo, para después presentar la cuestión ante el Consejo. Ahora el tema que nos concierne es que una mujer que no pertenece a la Isla ha entrado en casa de los Haugsen y se ha llevado a una de las niñas. Desconocemos quién es, cómo ha llegado hasta aquí y cómo ha acabado inconsciente tan cerca de la aldea.

Bardo iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los ancianos del Consejo:

—¿Cómo puede ser que los Haugsen no se hubieran enterado que habían entrado a su casa? ¡Una de sus ventanas estaba rota y las niñas lloraban a grito pelado! ¡Sus llantos podía escucharse por toda la aldea!

—Los Haugsen están demasiado alterados como para poder responder a ninguna de nuestras preguntas, pero sabemos que a Sigrid Thornston le costó un triunfo despertarlos.

—Razón de más para creer que fueron hechizados —le interrumpió Bardo furioso.

—Bardo…

Estoico estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con el Jefe de la Isla de Beren y Astrid esperaba una confrontación entre ambos hombres en cualquier momento. Miró a Hipo pensando que tal vez intervendría, pero parecía demasiado pensativo. Astrid iba a cogerle de la manga de la túnica para clamar su atención, pero él apartó su brazo con brusquedad. La bruja no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida, pero decidió que aquella reacción no era más que una forma de no atraer la atención sobre ellos.

Para su sorpresa, no fue Hipo, sino la joven desconocida que había estado hablando con él antes, la que intervino.

—Jefe Haddock, si me permitís me gustaría respaldar la postura de mi padre —la joven sonrió a su padre para calmarle y se dirigió a toda la sala—. Puedo asegurarles que en Beren conocemos bien a las brujas. Muchas niñas han sido robadas de nuestros hogares, incluso intentaron hacer lo mismo conmigo —varias personas de la sala contuvieron la respiración ante aquella revelación—. Afortunadamente, mi padre consiguió salvarme a tiempo, aunque la bruja escapó. Créannos cuando les decimos que las brujas no son una leyenda, son reales y sobran motivos para temerlas. Es por eso por lo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que esa joven es una bruja.

—Gothi ya ha dicho que no va a evaluarla —quiso recordar Bocón.

Astrid miró a Gothi sorprendida, quién observaba a todos los de la sala con un brillo retador en sus ojos. La bruja no pudo evitar que se le hinchara el pecho de orgullo por la galena.

—Excusarse que es un estudio inmoral para la mujer cuando ha habido una bebé que ha estado a punto de caer en las zarpas de Le Fey sí que es denigrante, anciana —le incriminó Bardo con voz envenenada—. Casi podía jurarse que eres una aliada de esa escoria de brujas.

Gothi ni se inmutó por su acusación, pero los miembros del Consejo empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos para escándalo de Estoico, Bocón, Astrid e Hipo.

—¡Padre, compórtate por favor! —le reprendió su hija con severidad.

—Bardo, te estás pasando de la raya —le recriminó Estoico furioso—. Acusar falsamente de brujería a Gothi es un delito muy grave aquí.

—No he dicho tal cosa, pero sí que es muy sospechoso que no desee colaborar, ¿no crees? Ha atendido las heridas y la contusión de la muchacha, pero se ha negado en rotundo a desnudarla para buscar su marca. ¡Exijo saber por qué!

Astrid estaba tan enfadada con ese hombre que no pudo controlarse a sí misma.

—¡Ya se lo han dicho! ¡Es asqueroso que Gothi tenga que desnudar y estudiar a una mujer inconsciente delante de un montón de hombres con la excusa de buscarle una marca que no existe!

Bardo se giró hacia ella atónito por la osadía de Astrid. El resto del Consejo, incluidos Hipo, Bocón, Estoico y la joven, estaban estupefactos.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? 

La bruja sabía que su temperamento cavaría su tumba algún día. No quería responder, pero todos los de la sala parecían expectantes de saber qué iba a contestar.

—Soy la ayudante de Gothi, Astrid.

—¿Astrid qué?

Mierda. La bruja no se había molestado en buscarse un apellido y ahora se había quedado en blanco. Los ojos de Hipo mostraban su pánico al darse cuenta de la situación y abrió la boca para decir lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza cuando Gothi golpeó la mesa con su bastón. Bocón se acercó a la anciana para hacer de intérprete.

—Ella está aquí para buscar esa marca de bruja siempre que esté de acuerdo en hacerlo, así que mostrad un mínimo de respeto.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida de que Gothi le echara semejante marrón encima. Sin embargo, cuando la anciana levantó la vista a su dirección interpretó en sus ojos algo que no había visto en ella hasta ahora.

Confianza.

Gothi creía en ella, sabía que tomaría la decisión correcta. Astrid no pudo evitar conmoverse ante aquel gesto de simpatía tan inusual en la anciana con ella.

—¿Y bien, Astrid? ¿Qué opinas? ¿Harás el estudio? —preguntó Estoico con cautela.

La bruja reflexionó por un momento, haciéndose de rogar solo por fastidiar al Consejo, hasta que muy educadamente dijo:

—Considero que cualquier estudio que tenga que ver con desnudar y palpar el cuerpo de una mujer sin haber accedido antes supondría una vulneración a mi código como aprendiz de galena y como mujer.

Estoico e Hipo respiraron aliviados y Bardo se vio obligado a tragar su rabia y respetar la opinión de Astrid. En lo poco más que duró la reunión se concluyó que la joven desconocida se mantendría bajo custodia hasta que recobrara la consciencia y pudiera realizarse el interrogatorio. Hasta entonces quedaba terminantemente prohibido mencionar nada acerca de una posible intervención de las brujas en la isla.

Astrid sintió cómo la tensión desaparecía de sus hombros cuando terminó la reunión. Al menos habían conseguido un poco de tiempo para replantear el plan y ver qué podían hacer con Rosethorn. Hipo se quedó hablando con su padre y pensó si sería conveniente esperarle. La verdad es que se moría de sueño, pero no estaría de más concertar un encuentro entre ellos para mañana. Astrid simuló entretenerse con las costuras de su falda cuando Estoico le deseó buenas noches, claramente agotado y sin muchas ganas de hablar. 

Hipo y ella se quedaron solos en la sala de reuniones. Una extraña tensión se respiraba entre ellos y la bruja no entendió por qué. Se acercó a Hipo para pasar sus dedos por su pelo para que se relajara, pero éste la sorprendió encarándola con una expresión repleta de ira, similar a la de su padre hacía un momento. Astrid dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustada y confundida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella.

—¿Que qué me pasa? Esperaba que fueras lo bastante lista para deducirlo por ti misma —Hipo cogió un papel que había sobre la mesa y lo colocó de malas maneras ante ella—. ¿Puedes explicarme esto?

Era la reproducción de la quemadura del viejo Gormdsen que su hijo Lars había trazado. La boca de Astrid se volvió muy seca, como si hubiera perdido toda la saliva de repente. 

—No es lo que piensas —consiguió decir ella.

—¡Oh! Créeme, es justo lo que pienso —señaló él con una calma que le puso la piel de gallina—. Dime Astrid, ¿cómo se siente cuando se asesina a alguien a sangre fría en un estado tan vulnerable y enfermizo como en el que estaba aquel anciano? Porque sabías que ese hombre no solo estaba contagiado por la epidemia, también estaba ido desde hacía años, antes incluso de que naciéramos nosotros dos, por tanto no había razón de ser para que le mataras más que para< tu mera satisfacción.

—No es cierto, no le maté por matar —admitió Astrid—. Ese hombre estaba maldito por Le Fey. Tras robarle a su hija, se convirtió en cazador de brujas y cuando se reencontró con Le Fey, ésta le maldijo a estar en un estado catatónico hasta que escuchara la nana de nuestro aquelarre. El día que le maté, le libere de su maldición por accidente. Se dio cuenta al instante de que yo era una bruja y temí que me delatara.

—Y por eso lo asesinaste —le recordó Hipo muy serio—, sin ni siquiera consultar la situación conmigo. 

—No lo consideré necesario en ese momento. Por aquel entonces, no valoraba tu opinión como lo hago ahora —apuntó ella con sinceridad—. Lo que no entiendo es a qué viene tanto dramatismo, Hipo, esa familia te odia y ese hombre recibió lo que se merecía. 

Hipo chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo sin realmente hacerlo, como si toda aquella situación no le sorprendiera en absoluto.

—Fui un tonto al pensar que podrías cambiar, Astrid —dijo él con un tono que le sonó hasta cruel—. ¿Crees que soy tan despreciable como para desear la muerte a esa familia? Los Gormdsen son tan de Isla Mema como lo son los Thornston, los Jorgenson o los Haugsen. Que ellos no sean buena gente no significa que no estén bajo la protección de la Jefatura. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor de todo, Astrid? Que has fallado a dos de las promesas que te pedí que cumplieras —el corazón de la bruja dio un doloroso vuelco—. La primera que no matarías a nadie de esta isla y la segunda… —el vikingo se detuvo por un instante y Astrid pudo leer el más profundo dolor en sus ojos—, la segunda era que no ibas a mentirme otra vez. Juraste y perjuraste que no volverías hacerlo y aquí estamos otra vez. Es irónico que yo lo diga, pero que sepas que se coge antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo.

—Hipo… —su voz sonaba demasiado débil, dándose cuenta que toda aquella situación le estaba superando a ella también.

—Te he considerado mi amiga y mi confidente, Astrid. ¡Por el amor de los Dioses, si follamos prácticamente todos los días! ¿No sentiste el más mínimo ápice de remordimientos al saber que te estabas aprovechando de mi más sincera confianza cuando, en realidad, has estado todo este tiempo desconfiando de mí y mintiéndome? 

Astrid sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos y estaba esforzándose en no llorar de la rabia.

—Yo… —empezó Astrid, pero no pudo continuar. No había nada que decir que pudiera enmendar su error. 

—Se acabó, Astrid —sentenció Hipo con frialdad.

La bruja palideció.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Esto —se señaló a sí mismo y después a ella—. Has traicionado mi confianza y, sinceramente, no te la mereces. No volveré a tu habitación ni acostarme contigo, no quiero verte a menos que sea para tratar todo lo que tenga que ver con romper el vínculo.

—Hipo, no… no estarás hablando en serio —dijo ella sin creer sus palabras—. Sé que no he obrado bien, pero no puedes… no puedes ignorar el vínculo así sin más.

—Mi decepción y enfado contigo supera ahora mismo cualquier vínculo mágico, Astrid —replicó el vikingo con frialdad—. Sabré lidiar con ello.

La bruja no se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que intentó agarrar su mano, esperanzada de que el tacto vibrante que había entre ellos le ayudara a entrar en razón, pero Hipo se apartó de ella.

—Buenas noches, Astrid —se despidió él con un tono tan vacío que le heló el alma.

A lo largo de su vida, Astrid ha sido abandonada por muchos. Su familia, Le Fey, Heather, el aquelarre, Brusca… Pero ninguno de todos esos abandonos le resultó tan doloroso como el de aquella noche. Hacía tiempo que era consciente que no se merecía una amistad como la que tenía con Hipo, pero ella había sido lo bastante egoísta como para ignorar que en cualquier momento sus mentiras le explotarían en la cara. Se convenció de que aquel dolor venía causado sobre todo por el vínculo y que desaparecería tan pronto lo rompiese.

Pero ahora le dolía demasiado, hasta el punto que no podía respirar.

No lloró, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, pero ni la más cruel de los insultos de Le Fey le había afectado tanto como la decepción en los ojos de Hipo. Aquella noche, mientras miraba cómo el techo de su cuarto se tintaba por la luz del amanecer, decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho siempre: encerrar su dolor bajo llave en lo más profundo de su alma y no permitir que aquello le nublara la razón.

Después de todo, ella había nacido para estar sola.

Era su sino.

Xx.

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando Gothi le preguntó eso en mitad del desayuno, Astrid frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería. La anciana puso los ojos en blanco.

—Últimamente comes muy poco y estás más callada de lo habitual —garabateó Gothi sobre una hoja de papel.

Astrid masticó con lentitud, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

—Supongo que estoy cansada —explicó ella—. Llevo casi un mes sin dormir bien. 

Había pasado en mes desde que Rosethorn había intentado secuestrar a las gemelas de los Haugsen. Un mes desde que Hipo había cortado toda relación con ella. Un mes en la más pura soledad intentando encontrar el maldito grimorio, soportando a Kaira Gormdsen, trabajando sin descanso para liberar su mente y esperando a que Rosethorn se despertara del coma. No había vuelto ninguna bruja a buscarla y, si a estas alturas no había aparecido nadie, dudaba que lo hicieran ahora. Estaba claro que Rosethorn era alguien totalmente desechable para Le Fey y no le había querido dar más importancia de la que se merecía.

Al margen de todo ello, había sido un mes tranquilo y vacío. Astrid visitaba a Tormenta todos los días, quién ya estaba prácticamente recuperada. La bruja se esperaba que se marcharía en cualquier momento, aunque la Nadder no parecía tener prisa por irse. En ningún momento quiso mencionar cuán agradecida estaba de que se quedara, pues Tormenta era la única que conseguía que se sintiera menos aislada. 

Apenas había visto a Hipo en el último mes. Era obvio que la estaba evitando como la peste. ¿Cómo culparle? Estaban vinculados después de todo y era difícil resistirse el uno de la otra cuando estaban cerca. No obstante, la bruja se esforzaba en ignorar los síntomas de abstinencia causados por su ausencia: la ira, la desolación, la tristeza, la necesidad física de tenerle cerca y el frío que había vuelto a dominar su cuerpo. 

Por no mencionar, el sentimiento de soledad que la acompañaba siempre.

Astrid estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, pero nunca antes le había dolido tanto como hasta ese momento. Se había apoyado demasiado en Hipo y se había acostumbrado a su constante presencia y a su respaldo. Evitaba recordar su última conversación, el cómo había declarado su decepción y daba por finalizada su amistad o lo que fuera que habían sido ellos hasta entonces. Cada vez que lo pensaba, le entraban náuseas por la culpa y los remordimientos. Por esa razón, Astrid se esforzaba en no pensar en él.

El cambio más significativo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, fue su relación con Gothi. Desde que Astrid se había negado hacer el estudio a Rosethorn ante el Consejo, la anciana se mostraba mucha más amabilidad con ella. Es más, Gothi jamás se había preocupado por su estado hasta ahora. Tampoco es que fuera más habladora con ella, pero sí había tomado la costumbre de pedir su opinión sobre ciertos asuntos e incluso a mantener conversaciones ligeras sobre el tiempo o nimiedades sobre la aldea. 

—¿Quieres que te prepare un tónico para dormir? —preguntó Gothi preocupada.

—No, no hace falta, supongo que es el cambio de estación —argumentó Astrid quitándole importancia—. Siempre he sido sensible al clima.

La anciana no parecía muy convencida con su explicación, pero no forzó más la conversación. Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Gothi fue a su mesa para preparar las medicinas que tendría que repartir ese día mientras que Astrid lavó los platos en el barreño de agua. Al poco rato, Gothi le tocó el hombro y escribió en el suelo:

—¿Has cogido la piperita para algo?

Astrid ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—No, ¿para qué iba quererlo? No es una planta que use con frecuencia.

—Antes de ayer tenía el bote lleno y ahora tengo menos de la mitad —protestó la anciana. 

No era la primera vez que Gothi se quejaba de la falta de plantas, pero habían tantos ingredientes en aquella casa que era difícil percibir con que estaban al día o no. Aquella era la primera vez que la anciana se había dado cuenta de que efectivamente alguien estaba robando sus materiales. Astrid le prometió que estaría más atenta ante cualquier actividad extraña en torno a la casa.

Astrid y Gothi se repartieron las tareas y fueron hacer su ronda habitual. La bruja visitó a los Haugsen quienes se habían vuelto terriblemente paranoicos y vivían en un constante estado de ansiedad. La tensión había afectado también a los niños, hasta tal punto que se alteraban ante cualquier ruido inusual dentro y fuera de la casa. Astrid era muy insistente con ellos:

—Tenéis que calmaros, os vais a volver locos si vivís así. Nadie va a venir a robaros a vuestras hijas, esa mujer solo era una demente, nada más. Además, el Jefe os ha puesto protección por lo que nadie puede entrar en esta casa sin que alguno de los vigías lo detecte.

—¿Y si en realidad esa mujer es una bruja, Astrid? ¿Y si es cierto que van a robar más niños? ¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Nada Faye, las brujas no existen. No son más que una leyenda para asustar a los niños —mintió Astrid.

El rumor de la existencia de las brujas en el Archipiélago se había extendido demasiado rápido para gusto de Astrid y del propio Estoico Haddock, quien todavía mantenía el rifirrafe con Bardo Noldor por su insistencia de traer cazadores de brujas a la isla. Astrid había entrado en pánico tan pronto escuchó al jefe de la Isla Beren mencionar el asunto a Estoico, pero afortunadamente el jefe Haddock era tan cabezota como su hijo, pues no dio su brazo a torcer. Mientras la chica permaneciera en coma, nadie iba a poner un dedo sobre ella y no se lanzarían acusaciones que fueran más allá de su intento de secuestro a Assa Haugsen.

A media mañana, Astrid se dio cuenta que se había dejado el tónico para los ojos de uno de sus pacientes y, para su irritación, tuvo que volver a casa. Pasó junto a la herrería donde escuchó la risa sonora de una mujer. Astrid visualizó a través de una de las ventanas a la hija de Bardo, Lady Katariina Noldor, hablar animadamente con Hipo mientras éste estaba trabajando. Hipo estaba sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Astrid sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho con el que ya estaba muy familiarizada desde que no estaban juntos. Antes de que percibieran de que los estaba observando, la bruja aceleró el paso en dirección a su casa. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, buscando lo que fuera para distraer su mente, hasta que encontró la puerta entreabierta.

Astrid se paró en seco. Podía escuchar el movimiento dentro de su casa. Se maldijo no llevar su hacha encima, pero al menos resolvería el misterio del ladrón de ingredientes antes de lo esperado. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo bastaría para anular al muy cabrón. Empujó la puerta con cuidado, esperando encontrarse a algún anciano ansioso de medicación, pero se encontró a quién menos se esperaba encontrar.

Brusca tenía varios libros abiertos sobre la mesa del comedor y estaba sacando botes de los estantes de Gothi con rapidez y precisión. Lucía muy nerviosa, tal vez demasiado para lo que era ella, y no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Astrid.

—¿Brusca?

La vikinga se llevó tal susto al escuchar la voz de la bruja que los botes que tenía en sus manos resbalaron y se quebraron en el suelo. Estaba completamente en shock, como si no pudiera creerse que aquello estuviera pasando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Creo que debería ser yo la que tendría que estar formulando esa pregunta, ¿no crees? —replicó Astrid molesta—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Nada —respondió poniendo las manos tras su espalda fingiendo inocencia.

Astrid estrechó los ojos con desconfianza y dio dos zancadas para coger uno de los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Brusca reaccionó al instante e intentó cerrarlos. Ambas mujeres entraron en una absurda confrontación en el que Astrid intentó leer la receta de la poción que Brusca pretendía elaborar. Sin embargo, la vikinga no tenía nada que hacer contra ella, Astrid era mucho más fuerte y rápida que cualquiera de la aldea. Terminó dándole un empujón que provocó que Brusca cayera al suelo y Astrid cogió uno de los libros que quedaban abiertos y leyó la receta.

La bruja parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Para quién es esto, Brusca?

—No es asunto tuyo.

Un tenso silencio se cernió sobre ellas, pero Astrid comprendió la situación enseguida cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—¡Oh, Brusca! —se lamentó la bruja ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

La vikinga le dio un manotazo.

—¡Cállate, Astrid! ¡No necesito tu ayuda!

—¡Claro que la necesitas! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es esto si no sigues estas recetas al pie de la letra? No tienes ni la experiencia, ni el material para hacerlo —Astrid se mordió el labio—. Podrías morir, Brusca. 

—No soy idiota, ¿sabes? ¡Puedo elaborar la receta sin la ayuda de nadie! —chilló ella furiosa mientras se levantaba del suelo con intención de coger el libro, pero Astrid cogió de su mano para detenerla.

—No puedo dejar que hagas esto sola —dijo la bruja muy seria—. Déjame ayudarte. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú ibas a querer ayudarme? —cuestionó Brusca sollozando—. ¡Me he portado fatal contigo!

—Porque probablemente seas la única amiga que tengo ahora mismo —respondió Astrid con tristeza—. Tú y Tormenta, pero ya sabes, la interacción humana también es importante para llevar una vida saludable.

Brusca estaba claramente confundida y temblorosa, pero Astrid puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Mi percepción de ti no va a cambiar porque quieras abortar, Brusca —le aseguró la bruja—. Si realmente quieres hacerlo, yo misma te elaboraré la receta y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que todo termine. 

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó la vikinga con voz de hilo—. ¿No va en contra de los principios de una curandera quitar la vida a los demás?

Astrid reflexionó su respuesta. Nunca se había visto ante una situación como aquella, sobre todo porque ella jamás había contemplado esa situación al ser estéril. Pero sabía bien que el mundo estaba repleto de niños poco queridos, ella entre ellos, y conocía bien la situación de Brusca: soltera, pobre y de reputación cuestionable. Un bebé fuera del matrimonio sería una sentencia de muerte para su futuro. 

—Mi trabajo consiste en salvar vidas, pero tampoco deseo que una mujer se vea forzada a tener ningún bebé y tenga que cargar con él como si fuese una señal de vergüenza el resto de su vida. No es justo ni para la madre ni para el bebé —explicó Astrid cuidando sus palabras.

Brusca asintió la cabeza con lentitud y no pudo evitar abrazarla. Astrid le sorprendió el gesto, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a abrazar a nadie, ni siquiera a Hipo. Las únicas veces que sus cuerpos habían estado pegados había sido mientras se besaban o durante el sexo. Pero Brusca la abrazaba con tanta fuerza y desesperación que Astrid no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderla torpemente.  

—¿Dónde pensabas hacerlo? —preguntó Astrid poco después, cuando Brusca consiguió calmarse.

—Hay un almacén de pescado semiabandonado en el puerto. Pensé que era el mejor sitio para, ya sabes, tenerlo y echarlo al mar.

—¿De cuánto estás?

—De unos tres meses, más o menos —respondió la vikinga avergonzada—. Llevó algo más de un mes debatiéndome si hacerlo o no.

—¿Y estás segura ahora? —preguntó Astrid por si acaso.

Brusca asintió la cabeza convencida.

—No… no puedo hacerle esto a mi familia, destrozaría toda nuestra reputación y no quiero vincularme a un bebé que no quiero tener ahora mismo.

Astrid le dio de la mano y sonrió. Brusca intentó hacer lo mismo, pero sólo le salió una mueca incómoda. Decidieron hacerlo esa misma noche. Tan pronto Brusca se marchó, Astrid preparó la pócima que Gothi le había enseñado hacía meses, advirtiéndola que sólo se lo enseñaba para su conocimiento y no para dársela a cualquiera. Escondió la poción debajo de su cama y continuó con su jornada como cualquier otro día hasta la hora de cenar. Brusca cenó con ella en el Gran Salón como si nada estuviera a punto de pasar. Astrid no miró en ningún momento en dirección a Hipo, quien estaba sentado junto a Kateriina y Patapez. 

Él tampoco le dirigió una sola mirada.

Después de cenar, vikinga y bruja tomaron distintos caminos para encontrarse un par de horas después en el almacén. Astrid le dio el frasco con el líquido.

—Tómatelo todo y procura que sea rápido, sabe tan mal como huele.

Brusca miró el botecito que tenía entre sus dedos durante unos segundos sin mover un pelo. Por un momento, Astrid pensó que tal vez se fuera arrepentir, pero entonces la vikinga soltó el corcho y se tomó la pócima de una sentada. Dibujó una mueca de asco en su rostro y le devolvió el frasco vacío.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Brusca.

—Esperamos —contestó la bruja—. Quédate aquí sentada mientras limpio y preparo esto. Al mínimo dolor que sientas me avisas, ¿vale?

Astrid retiró el polvo del suelo con una vieja escoba que se encontraba allí y puso dos sábanas limpias sobre el suelo. Había traído un cubo lleno de agua que no tendría problemas en calentar si lo necesitaba y había traído un par de cojines llenos de paja por si acaso. 

—Quítate los leggins y siéntate aquí.

Brusca obedeció y se sentó sobre las sábanas con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los viejos toneles que en su día sirvieron para guardar el pescado. Astrid se colocó a su lado y se quedaron esperando un tanto violentas por verse juntas ante una situación tan inusual y peligrosa si las descubrían.

—¿No tienes curiosidad por saber quién es el padre? —preguntó Brusca con extrañeza.

—¿Acaso quieres decírmelo?

—Bueno, creo que es bastante evidente. ¿Cómo sabías de lo mío con Mocoso?

Astrid suspiró resignada.

—Os vi en la herrería la noche del Festival del Deshielo.

—¿En serio? Mira que le dije al muy memo que allí podrían pillarnos —se quejó Brusca frustrada—. ¿Qué hacías tú esa noche en la herrería?

—Nada especial —contestó ella.

Brusca torció el gesto a sabiendas que Astrid estaba mintiendo otra vez. La bruja no pudo evitar sentirse fatal, pero no podía explicarle su presencia en la herrería sin revelarle la razón que los había llevado a Hipo y a ella allí. 

—¿Sabe Mocoso…?

—No, he cortado toda relación con él.

—¿Por qué? 

—No soporto su egocentrismo y, sinceramente, a veces me sentía más como un trofeo que como su amante —respondió Brusca con tristeza—. Creo que me quedé embarazada la noche del Festival, se me había olvidado tomar el Té de Luna y no tenía planes de hacer nada con él esa noche. Ambos nos emborrachamos, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estábamos haciéndolo en la herrería.

—¿Lleváis mucho siendo amantes?

—¿Un año tal vez? La verdad es que ni sé cómo empezó esto. Para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya estábamos follando —comentó Brusca con nostalgia—. No es que tuviera planes de casarme con él ni nada por el estilo, él no deja de ser un Jorgeson. Son familia directa de los Haddock, pero… era agradable tener a alguien rondando a tu alrededor como si fueses el centro de su universo y odio admitir que no es tan mal amante. La verdad es que intenté dejarle tan pronto me enteré que estaba embarazada, para no tener que implicarle en toda esta mierda, pero cuando vi que estaba flirteando contigo cuando rescatamos a Tormenta fue la gota que colmó el vaso y lo dejé de la peor forma posible.

—Brusca, siento mucho que ocurriera eso, yo…

La vikinga negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás loca? No me pidas perdón por eso, bastante que tuviste que tragar sus gilipolleces —replicó Brusca apurada—. En realidad, me pasé veinte pueblo contigo. No me gusta que me mientan y que me oculten cosas, pero la verdad es que eres un verdadero misterio, Astrid. Nadie sabe apenas nada de ti, no te relacionas con nadie que vaya más allá de tu trabajo y siempre estás sola. Pensaba que Hipo y tú erais buenos amigos, pero ahora actuáis como si no os conocierais. 

Astrid iba a replicar que eso no era cierto para que no se metiera en un terreno tan escabroso, cuando Brusca soltó un quejido de dolor. Se llevó las manos a su vientre levemente hinchado.

—Túmbate y busca una postura en la que estés a gusto.

Astrid la ayudó a acomodarse y Brusca se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Estuvo un rato así hasta que empezó a sangrar. Astrid le pidió que se pusiera boca arriba y la vikinga obedeció sin rechistar, aunque ya había empezado a llorar. La bruja no se separó de ella en ningún momento, asegurándose de que estuviera lo suficientemente cómoda y que todo marchara según lo previsto. Fue un proceso más rápido de lo que Astrid hubiera esperado, pues Brusca no tardó en expulsar al feto muerto, quien era muy pequeñito y estaba cubierto de sangre. Astrid lo cubrió con una manta y se vio obligada a preguntar:

—¿Quieres verlo?

Brusca la miró cansada y con las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas.

—¿Estaría mal si digo que no?

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no.

Dejó el cuerpo del feto a un lado y limpió los restos de sangre a Brusca para después ayudarla a vestirse con ropa limpia. La vikinga volvió a tumbarse en el suelo y se hizo un ovillo, dándole la espalda y temblando.

—¿Está bien si salgo un momento? —le preguntó Astrid acariciándole el pelo.

—¿Adónde vas a ir?

Astrid tragó saliva, pero Brusca comprendió enseguida a qué se refería. Asintió la cabeza agotada y la bruja cogió al feto envuelto en sábanas para salir al puerto. La noche era fría y sin luna, por lo que Astrid tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad antes de atravesar el muelle. Caminó hasta el final del desembarcadero y observó el negro horizonte inundado por la fría luz de las estrellas. La bruja desconocía qué pasaba con los bebés no nacidos y perdidos en los vientres de sus madres, en su aquelarre solo había visto niñas vivas y sanas que desprendían magia. Recitó una breve oración en silencio para que Freyja velara porque aquel pequeño volviera a nacer algún día y después recitó un conjuro que hizo que aquella bolita de sábanas se disolviera en el aire.

Poco después, Astrid volvió junto a Brusca, quien seguía temblando todavía en el suelo a causa del frío y los sollozos. La bruja la tapó con una manta que ella misma había traído y la arropó con mimo, para después tumbarse a su lado.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Brusca.

—Sí —respondió ella sin más.

Se quedaron tumbadas en el suelo con la mirada clavada en el techo. Brusca aún soltaba algún que otro sollozo, por lo que Astrid le dio la mano con fuerza para que supiera que estaba bien hacerlo, que por su parte no había ningún problema que se viniera abajo. 

—Tienes las manos heladas, ¿lo sabías? —comentó Brusca.

—Ya, me lo dicen mucho —concordó Astrid con voz cansada, desde que no se acostaba con Hipo su temperatura corporal había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Antes dijiste una cosa que me ha dejado pensando —dijo Brusca de repente.

—¿El qué?

—Dijiste que probablemente yo sea la única amiga que tienes ahora mismo.

—Además de Tormenta —quiso añadir Astrid.

—Lo que sea —concordó Brusca con cierta impaciencia—. A lo que me refiero es… ¿te ha pasado algo con Hipo?

Astrid se habría puesto a la defensiva de no ser por la situación de indefensión de Brusca y porque estaba harta de mentir. La vikinga le había confesado su mayor secreto y ella, por razones evidentes, no podía revelarle el suyo. No obstante, la ausencia de Hipo en su vida la estaba volviendo loca y realmente quería hablar con alguien que no fuera un dragón sobre ello. ¿Pero era correcto decírselo? Aquel no era algo que le perteneciera únicamente a ella ¿Y si Brusca se iba de la lengua? 

—¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

—¡Claro! —afirmó la vikinga ofendida—. Quiero decir, se supone que tú vas a cargar con este secreto, ¿no? Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es guardar el tuyo.

Astrid suspiró y decidió que cuanto menos lo pensara mejor.

—Hipo y yo hemos estado acostándonos.

La vikinga parpadeó un par de veces y rió.

—Vale, sé que te he estado tomando mucho el pelo sobre ese tema, pero no tienes que darme la razón para contentarme, Astrid.

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es mentira, Brusca. Hasta hace un mes, Hipo ha estado colándose en mi cuarto todas las noches hasta el amanecer.

Brusca abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, aún sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando, pero la expresión seria de Astrid la convenció de que su amiga no la estaba engañando.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó ella sin entrar en su asombro—. ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, no es que no considere a Hipo atractivo, pero no creo que sea un prodigio en la cama teniendo en cuenta que lleva años relacionándose sobre todo con dragones.

La bruja soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que sobresaltó a Brusca. Era muy raro escuchar a Astrid reírse, por lo que aquella reacción era tan inusual como bienvenida.

—¿Qué te divierte tanto? —quiso saber la vikinga.

—Si todos conocierais la lengua y las manos de Hipo creo que nadie diría esa clase de comentarios sobre él.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te hace oral?

—Ey, te he dicho que me acostaba con él, pero eso no significa que tenga que entrar en detalles —se defendió Astrid azorada.

Brusca arrugó la nariz.

—Espera, espera, estás hablando en pasado, ¿significa que ya no estáis juntos?

—Nope.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por la Lady Kateriina esa? 

—¡No, claro que no! —contestó ella ignorando el sentimiento ponzoñoso que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre—. Hice algo que prometí no hacer y le mentí sobre ello. La noche en la que intentaron secuestrar a Assa Haugsen se enteró y me dijo que se acabó. 

Brusca no le preguntó sobre lo que pudo hacer para que Hipo se enfadara tanto con ella y Astrid se lo agradeció, pero sí que fue muy directa con ella:

—¿Te has disculpado con él?

La bruja no respondió. En ningún momento había barajado esa posibilidad porque realmente no sentía que hubiera obrado mal. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era de haberle mentido.

—Madre mía, Astrid ¡Qué menos que le pidas perdón!

—Aunque lo hiciera dudo mucho que me perdone.

—Escucha, Hipo puede ser un cabezota, pero puedo asegurarte que valorará una disculpa sincera —le insistió Brusca—. Creeme, Chusco y yo somos conscientes de cuándo nos pasamos de la raya y cuando debemos pedirle perdón. Él valorará tu disculpa, mucho más de lo que te piensas. Además, se nota que estáis pilladísimos y quién sabe… el sexo de reconciliación siempre es el mejor.

—No tenía que haberte contado nada —se quejó Astrid cubriéndose la cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

Esperaba una respuesta picarona de su amiga, pero Brusca ya se había quedado profundamente dormida debido al cansancio. La bruja volvió a arroparla con ternura y se quedó devanándose los sesos sobre lo que debía hacer con Hipo. 

Cuando se divisaron los primeros rastros del amanecer, Astrid visualizó lo que debía hacer, pero sabía que tenía que pagar un precio alto por ello.

Pero, por una vez, asimiló que su amistad con Hipo era más importante que cualquier tipo de orgullo.

Y que ella admitiera eso ya era todo un triunfo.

Xx.

—¿Estás bien?

Hipo ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista de sus dibujos cuando Bocón se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su estudio con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Cuando ha sido la última vez que has dormido algo?

Hipo hizo memoria.

—Hace un par de días dormí tres horas.

Hacía semanas que ya no se molestaba en esconderle a Bocón que estaba volviendo a sufrir de insomnio. El herrero le instaba a que fuera a ver a Gothi, pero Hipo se había negado en rotundo. 

—Estoy bien —le aseguró el joven, como lo había hecho una y mil veces antes.

—Alguien que no duerme no está bien, chaval.

—Pues no es mi caso, estoy mejor que nunca —insistió Hipo volviendo su atención a sus dibujos.

En realidad, no lo estaba. No se recordaba encontrarse en peor estado como en ese último mes. El insomnio había vuelto desde el momento que había dejado de dormir con Astrid y cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño, su mente era abordada por visiones extrañas, incoherentes y, a veces, incluso terroríficas. Hipo quería pensar que no era más que una jugarreta de su mente y no premoniciones, pero era imposible saberlo si se olvidaba de la mayor parte de sus sueños. El joven vikingo vivía con un cóctel de emociones que le generaban un estado de hiperactividad que se le hacía insoportable. Cara al mundo se esforzaba en ser el de siempre, pero por dentro siempre se hallaba enfadado o deprimido.

Odiaba admitir que la echaba de menos.

Muchísimo.

Desde que habían decidido acostarse, Astrid había sido una presencia constante en su vida. Por razones obvias, echaba de menos el sexo, pero aquello no era lo que más echaba en falta de ella. La bruja había cogido costumbre de sonreírle siempre que se veían; entendía su peculiar estado del humor y se reía por sus comentarios sarcásticos cuando nadie lo había hecho nunca antes; no se inmutaba por su espalda llena de quemaduras y sentía que con ella no debía ser nadie más que Hipo, lo cual había sido un auténtico alivio.

Ahora, sin embargo, ella ya no estaba.

Y dolía.

Literalmente.

Hipo vivía con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que a veces le dificultaba respirar. No era como cuando le daban los ataques de ansiedad, sino más bien como una pena que se había quedado incrustada en su interior y no había forma de aliviarla. Se había sentido tantas veces tentado en ir a verla, a suplicarle que le permitiera volver a su lado, en volver a tocarla…

Pero entonces recordaba la verdadera razón por la que había decidido cortar su relación con ella. Astrid había asesinado a un hombre indefenso, aunque Hipo sabía que el viejo Gormdsen no había presumido ser la mejor de las personas. Aún así, aún a sabiendas de que a ese hombre le habían robado su hija, ella le había matado a sangre fría y no le había dicho nada al respecto. Había traicionado su confianza y había sobrepasado los límites que él le había marcado cuando hicieron el pacto al instalarse aquí.

Ella no había hecho ningún amago de retomar el contacto con él. Es más, hasta la noche anterior que había cenado con Brusca, Astrid siempre se la veía sola o, en todo caso, con Tormenta en los establos. Ni siquiera levantaba la vista a su dirección cuando estaban en la misma sala, actuando como si no existiera. Hipo se esforzaba en hacer lo mismo, aunque no estaba convencido de que estuviera teniendo el mismo éxito. También desconocía cuáles eran sus emociones respecto a Lady Kateriina, con quien estaba pasando más tiempo de lo esperado.

Kateriina no era mala compañía. Era amable, divertida e inteligente, por no mencionar que captaba la atención de todo hombre con el que se cruzaba por su esplendorosa belleza. Hipo sabía que la dama estaba haciendo un enorme sobreesfuerzo para llegar a él, aunque al vikingo le estaba costando horrores estar a la altura de su conversación y entusiasmo. Kateriina no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y sabía bien que algo no iba bien con él.

—Cuando me hablaron de ti me dijeron que eras un hombre bastante apasionado y que no había forma de hacerte callar. Sin embargo, estoy sorprendida de lo callado y taciturno que eres la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hipo se había avergonzado enormemente cuando Kateriina le llamó la atención por eso y no dudó en disculparse, preocupado de que aquello hubiera podido ofenderla de alguna manera. Ella negó con la cabeza y muy seria preguntó:

—¿Estás enamorado?

El vikingo abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de comprender a qué se refería.

—P-por supuesto q-que no.

—No voy a juzgarte si es el caso. Ni siquiera estamos comprometidos, por lo que es comprensible que tengas tus intereses puestos en otras mujeres —señaló ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Kateriina, en serio, no hay nadie más. Solo estoy un poco cansado y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza —se esforzó en sonreír para fingir que todo marchaba bien—. Me esforzaré más por cumplir con las expectativas.

Hipo no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba siempre mintiendo. Quería pensar que el vínculo era el causante de que se cuestionara constantemente sus propias emociones. Sí, echaba en falta a Astrid, ¿pero hasta el punto de sentir hacia ella algo más que un profundo respeto y afecto? Dudaba que la bruja desarrollara ningún tipo de emoción hacia él y estaba convencido de que su razón se veía cegada por el vínculo. 

Por no mencionar de que estaba seguro de que jamás podría enamorarse, no porque no quisiera, sino porque era casi seguro que no podría cumplir con los mínimos requeridos para hacerlo. Siendo serios, ¿quién podría amarle a él? No era más que un intento de vikingo flacucho y loco por los dragones que jugaba a ser algo que no era.

Hipo pasó la mayor parte de ese día centrado en sus nuevos diseños para la ampliación de los establos y en un nuevo sistema antiincendios. Kateriina no se pasó aquel día, aunque más tarde se enteró que estaba sufriendo una fuerte migraña y había pasado el día en cama. Se recordó acercarse más tarde para mostrar su interés y su preocupación, aunque lo único que le apetecía era volver a su casa e intentar dar una cabezada corta.

Volvió para la hora de cenar cargado con un cesto de pescado y un Desdentao famélico que le instaba a que caminara más rápido. Desde que se había dejado de ver con Astrid, el Furia Nocturna había vuelto a dormir con él, aunque poco efecto hacía su presencia para aliviar su insomnio. No obstante, si Desdentao no hubiera estado con él, Hipo no hubiera sabido asimilar toda la congoja y la depresión que le había sucumbido tras su ruptura con Astrid. Había demostrado ser comprensivo, le escuchaba y le animaba de la mejor manera que sabía hacerlo. Al menos cuando estaban juntos el peso en su pecho era un poco más ligero.

— _ ¿Puedes hacer lo de elevar las cosas? _ —preguntó el dragón con la boca llena de pescado.

Hipo levantó la vista de su cuaderno de dibujo y alzó una ceja.

—¿Otra vez? No es una cosa con la que deba jugar, lo sabes de sobra.

— _ Pero mola y es divertido verlo  _ —insistió Desdentao poniendo ojitos de cordero—.  _ Porfa. _

Hipo era demasiado débil para resistirse a las súplicas del dragón y soltó un largo suspiro. En realidad, pese a sus quejas, a él también le parecía fascinante poder elevar las cosas con solo pensarlo. Después de todo, era la única magia que sabía emplear y controlar. Había estado practicando en el último mes en mitad de sus noches en vela y la verdad es que no se le daba del todo mal. Solo podía hacer flotar cosas pequeñas, ya que los objetos grandes y pesados le requería mucha concentración y le generaban un tremendo dolor de cabeza para solo poder elevarlos a unos milímetros del suelo. 

El vikingo cerró los ojos y se concentró en elevar los cubiertos que había sobre la mesa, un par de libros y su lápiz. Desdentao se puso a dar saltitos emocionado por poder jugar con aquellos objetos sin miedo a romperlos y tirarlos al suelo. Hipo no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, convencido de que su amigo había sido un gato en otra vida. Los objetos bailaban en el aire con gracia e Hipo jugueteó con su lápiz antes de cogerlo y volver su atención a sus dibujos. A veces, cuando tenía la cabeza llena de cosas, a Hipo le gustaba meditar a través del dibujo. Era de las pocas cosas en las que estaba seguro que se le daban bien y la verdad es que tenía ojo para volcar casi cualquier cosa sobre el papel sin mucha dificultad. Sin embargo, como a veces tendía a dibujar sin pensar mucho, se había descubierto bocetando a Astrid más de una vez.

Aquella noche no fue la excepción. 

El vikingo dejó su cuaderno sobre su regazo y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared para cerrar los ojos. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Astrid ahora, si llevaba tan mal como él lo de estar separados… Pensar que no volvería a despertar a su lado le resultaba doloroso y agobiante, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Astrid era demasiado orgullosa como para plantearse siquiera disculparse por la atrocidad que había cometido y él no estaba seguro de si era capaz de perdonarla. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía que lo suyo no tenía solución y sólo esperaba que la bruja, ahora promovida por su distanciamiento, descubriera de una vez por todas la mejor forma de romper el vínculo.

Aunque no le importaría volver a besarla una vez más.

O tener su cuerpo tibio contra el suyo mientras la escuchaba gemir contra su oído mientras la hacía suya.

— _ ¿Hipo? Tal vez deberías controlar un poquito tus emociones. _

Abrió los ojos un tanto desconcertado por el tono nervioso de su amigo para encontrarse una marea de cosas elevadas en el aire: platos, armas de su padre, más libros, los taburetes... Hipo tragó saliva y se concentró el calmar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones, pero no ocurrió nada, los objetos seguían bailando en el aire como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Hipo habría sabido mantener la calma si no fuera porque escuchó la voz de su padre justo fuera de casa hablando con alguien. Vikingo y dragón intercambiaron miradas de pánico e Hipo utilizó toda su fuerza mental para que todo volviera a su sitio, pero fue inútil. Todo volaba y danzaba en el aire como si tuviera vida propia. Desesperado porque su propia magia le desobedeciera, gritó:

—¡Parad!

Y, de repente, todo se cayó al suelo causando un ruido tan estridente que hizo temblar a toda la casa. Estoico Haddock entró a su hogar a todo correr para encontrarse todos los platos rotos y los cubiertos, sus armas y los libros, entre otros objetos, desperdigados por el suelo. Miró a su hijo atónito para después dibujar una expresión furiosa al ver que Hipo dibujaba una sonrisa muy nerviosa para intentar calmarle.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —rugió el Jefe.

Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en no alterarse demasiado para no perder el control de la magia que estaba fluyendo en sus manos. Miró a Desdentao que les observaba temeroso y avergonzado. 

Se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

—¡Desdentao! —exclamó Hipo de repente fingiendo enfado—. ¡No me puedo creer que aproveches a que dé una cabezada para poner toda la casa patas arriba!

Desdentao abrió mucho los ojos ante aquella acusación.

— _ ¿Disculpa? _ —siseó él indignado.

—Papá, lo siento, me he quedado dormido y a éste lagarto inútil le ha dado por comportarse como un salvaje —puso los brazos en jarras—. ¿Te parece normal? ¿No te da la más mínima vergüenza?

— _ Voy a arrancarte la cabeza mientras duermes, traidor _ —le recriminó el dragón, aunque le siguió la corriente fingiendo una expresión de arrepentimiento.

—¡Claro, claro, ahora míranos con esos ojitos inocentes para hacernos sentir mal! Menudo manipulador que estás hecho —continuó él—. No te preocupes, papá, ahora mismo limpiaré todo.

Estoico cruzó los brazos con una expresión severa hacia el Furia Nocturna. 

—Como castigo dormirá en el establo las dos próximas semanas.

Vikingo y dragón le miraron atónitos.

—¿Qué?

— _ ¿Qué? _

Estoico suspiró agotado.

—Hijo, eres demasiado blando con él. Hay que enseñarle que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias —puso la mano sobre su hombro—. Algún día, cuando seas Jefe, entenderás que hay que hacer cosas que no nos gustan. 

Hipo sacudió la cabeza resignado, pero sabía que no había excusa que convenciera a su padre de levantarle el castigo a su dragón. 

— _ ¡Tener amigos para esto! _ —se lamentó Desdentao cuando Hipo lo acompañó hasta los establos—.  _ Cuando pienso que me libro de un problema, van y me castigan injustamente. _

La ausencia de Desdentao hizo que los pocos ánimos que tenía Hipo se quedaran por los suelos. No fue a visitar a Kateriina ni quiso ir a cenar, se fue directo a su casa y se encerró en su cuarto. Tiró su cuaderno de dibujo sobre su escritorio e intentó trabajar en sus diseños, aunque terminó haciendo más bocetos de Astrid utilizando su memoria de cuando dormían juntos. Sentía fascinación por dibujar su espalda desnuda y cubierta por aquella imperiosa cicatriz tan bella como inusual. O la curva de sus pechos. O su pelo, del color del sol, extendido por la almohada mientras dormía. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dibujando, pero cuando empezaron a pesarle los ojos lo tomó como una señal que tal vez esa noche conseguiría dormir. Sólo rezó para no ser inundado otra por las visiones que seguro que lo alterarían. 

Cerró su cuaderno y apagó la vela. No se molestó siquiera en cambiarse de ropa o quitarse la prótesis, se desplomó sobre la cama y no tardó en quedarse dormido.

_ Toda la habitación de Astrid estaba cubierta de papeles. Los había desperdigados por el suelo, pegado en la pared con la saliva de Desdentao, quien dormitaba en una esquina de la habitación. La bruja estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y vestía únicamente con su camisón. Se había recogido su larga melena en un caótico moño y estaba concentrada leyendo la página que tenía entre sus manos. _

_ —¿Ha habido suerte? —preguntó él sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. _

_ —No —respondió ella acariciando su rostro sin apartar la vista del papel—. ¿Sabes lo que es un “haggis”? _

_ Hipo parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender y cogió el papel lleno de palabras que era incapaz de comprender. _

_ —¿Inglés? _

_ —Gaélico más bien —se tumbó en la cama—. Estoy a punto de tirar la toalla ¡Esto es desesperante! Jamás voy a descifrar este libro de mierda.  _

_ —Tengo un rato libre ahora, ¿quieres que empecemos desde el principio?—dijo él acariciando su pierna. _

_ Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido que expresaba bien su frustración. _

_ —¿No tienes una boda que organizar? _

Hipo se despertó de forma abrupta. Se llamó la mano a su ojo para calmar el dolor palpitante que sentía tras él y ahogó un quejido molesto. Tan centrado estaba con su molestia que no se dio cuenta que hubo un cambio de peso en su colchón. Fue cuando sintió una mano helada contra su sien cuando dio un bote, pero algo se puso sobre su boca que impidió que saliera su grito.

—Nunca bajes la guardia, Hipo. Haces que seas un objetivo muy fácil de matar. 

El vikingo respiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de Astrid. La vela de su escritorio se encendió de repente y ahí estaba ella a cuatro patas sobre él: preciosa, radiante y vestida con una simple túnica azul con unos leggins rojos. Apartó su mano de su boca, pero dejó la otra reposada contra su sien. Hipo no podía negar que su tacto helado era fantástico para calmar el palpitante dolor. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él en voz baja.

—Puedes hablar con normalidad, tu padre está todavía en el Gran Salón con Bocón.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó él con sospecha.

—No podía colarme aquí sin asegurarme de que estabas completamente solo.

Hipo arrugó la frente.

—Desdentao…

—En realidad, si estoy aquí es porque Desdentao me ha insistido que viniera. 

Hipo estrechó los ojos con sospecha.

—Te estás quedando conmigo.

—No, hablo muy en serio —insistió ella—. Estaba visitando a Tormenta cuando apareció y empezó a quejarse de cómo le habías usado para no exponer tu enorme torpeza ante tu padre. Es raro sentir la magia a través del vínculo, pero la verdad es que hoy lo he notado más de lo habitual. ¿Ahora te da por flotar cosas entonces?

El vikingo se ruborizó como cuando un niño era pillado por su madre en mitad de una travesura. Sabía que a la bruja no le hacía la más mínima gracia que él le robara su magia, pero a veces no podía evitarlo. Era demasiado curioso como para no sentirse tentado en utilizar esa energía que ahora corría libre por sus venas. No obstante, para su sorpresa, Astrid rompió a reír.

—¿No estás enfadada? —preguntó él atónito.

—Por favor Hipo ¡Ni que hubieras estado recitando un ritual para invocar al mismísimo Loki! 

Hipo palideció.

—¿Se puede hacer eso?

La bruja arqueó una ceja.

—Te recuerdo que tú mismo colaboraste en un ritual para convocar a la Diosa de la Muerte.

—¡Cómo olvidarlo! —se quejó él chasqueando la lengua. 

Astrid todavía seguía sobre él y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Al menos, se le había calmado el dolor de cabeza, aunque su tacto frío era agradable contra su piel. Era una situación un tanto violenta dado el estado de su relación, pero Astrid parecía tener la mirada perdida en su cabello y el vikingo empezaba a perder el control sobre su cuerpo y mente. Las ganas de tocarla eran demasiado grandes. Carraspeó incómodo.

—¿Vas a…?

Astrid parpadeó confundida y entonces comprendió enseguida que no se encontraba en la mejor postura. Se apartó y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama. La bruja parecía de repente muy nerviosa, algo inusual en ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Astrid?

—Quería hablar contigo.

—¿Has descubierto una forma de romper el vínculo? —preguntó esperanzado.

La bruja se mordió el labio.

—No.

Hipo soltó un largo suspiro.

—Creo que te dejé bien claro que…

—Lo siento —le interrumpió ella.

El vikingo alzó una ceja con recelo.

—No quiero tus disculpas, Astrid —matizó él con cansancio—. Has roto las dos únicas condiciones que te impuse y… ya no sé si puedo volver a confiar en ti. 

Aquel último comentario pareció dolerle mucho a Astrid, pero no se quejó. Más bien lo contrario.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco confiaría en mí visto lo visto.

—¿Qué? —soltó él sorprendido que le diera la razón.

Astrid sonrió con tristeza.

—Te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo. Es verdad, no quise decirte lo del viejo Gormdsen para que no me montaras ningún numerito y porque realmente creo que ese hombre se lo merecía —Hipo arrugó el gesto y ella se llevó sus piernas contra su pecho—. Soy así, Hipo. O más bien era así, es probable que ahora no le hubiera matado de forma tan precipitada. Es seguro que lo hubiera consultado contigo antes y hubiera insistido en matarle, cosa que tú me lo habrías impedido a toda costa —abrazó sus piernas con fuerza—. ¿Llegué a decirte que Rosethorn es la hija perdida de los Gormdsen?

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El mismo Gormdsen me reveló que su hija fue robada por Le Fey y que por esa razón se convirtió en cazador de brujas. No fue difícil hacer las asociaciones, sólo había una Rosethorn en mi aquelarre.

Hipo asimiló por unos segundos lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Por eso me sonaba su cara en su sueño. Tiene rasgos de los Gormdsen.

—Es una versión más joven y mucho más pelirroja de Ingrid Gormdsen —explicó ella.

—¿No se supone que Rosethorn era la mayor de los hermanos? Pues no aparenta tener más edad que nosotros.

—Rosethorn es una experta botánica, siempre ha sido la primera en prepararse las mejores pócimas para aparentar ser más joven de lo que es —dijo Astrid un tanto irritada—. Supongo que Rose será más o menos de la quinta de tu padre y de Bocón.

—¿Y por qué ella de entre todas las brujas del aquelarre? ¿No es demasiado arriesgado mandar a una persona robada de esta isla aquí precisamente a robar bebés? 

—¿Sinceramente, Hipo? Yo tampoco entiendo nada. Nunca se mandan a las botánicas a ninguna misión, según qué bebés son las reinas las que acuden a robarlas o mandan a alguien de extrema confianza. 

—¿Cómo era tu caso?

Astrid no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Hipo frunció el ceño con recelo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Hipo, Le Fey me ha odiado siempre y jamás ha confiado en mí.

—Pero eras su general…

—Porque hubiera sido una incongruencia no haberme ascendido a tal rango cuando yo era la mejor guerrera de su ejército —explicó Astrid con cierto orgullo.

—¿Entonces por qué te expulsaron del aquelarre?

Se arrepintió de haber formulado esa pregunta tan pronto la pronunció en voz alta, pero Astrid no parecía sorprendida en absoluto. Ni siquiera parecía ofendida o molesta como otras veces que Hipo había sacado el tema.

—Perdona —se apresuró a decir él centrando su atención en sus manos para ocultar su rubor—. No quiero meterme donde no me llaman.

—No.

El vikingo alzó la cabeza sin comprender y se encontró sus preciosos ojos, del color del cielo en verano, clavados en los suyos. Casi podía jurar que se veían más azules que nunca.

—No estás siendo indiscreto en absoluto —aclaró ella—. Me has demostrado que yo puedo confiar en ti, aunque soy consciente que el sentimiento no es recíproco. Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí mereces saber la verdad.

—Astrid, no tienes que hacerlo.

—No te diré nada si tú no quieres saberlo —concluyó la bruja muy seria.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Hipo queriendo conocer su pasado? Desde el minuto que la conoció, eso seguro. No era ningún secreto que Astrid, a pesar de su fuerte carácter, fuera muy reservada a la hora de hablar sobre sí misma. Hipo era consciente de que había tenido un pasado difícil. Es más, acostándose con ella se había dado cuenta de que Astrid no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ninguna muestra de cariño y la incomodaba en exceso si él se excedía expresando un mínimo de ternura hacia ella. Astrid parecía preferir mucho controlar sobre todo, incluso manejarle a él para que nada sucediera sin saberlo ella antes. Tal vez conocer su pasado le ayudaría a entenderla mejor.

O eso esperaba al menos.

—Te escucho, Astrid.

La bruja se cruzó de piernas para acomodarse y, tras unos segundos pensativa, empezó:

—La versión oficial de mi expulsión, si recuerdas lo que te dijo Heather la noche del Festival del Deshielo, fue que vendí información de nuestro aquelarre a otro a cambio de información sobre el paradero de mi familia —Hipo asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, eso es mentira. Jamás vendí información a nadie porque siempre he sido fiel al aquelarre. Sin embargo, Le Fey necesitaba una buena excusa para acusarme y sentenciarme a muerte, por lo que ordenó detenerme con una elaborada acusación de alta traición bajo el brazo. 

—¿Pero por qué Le Fey habría hecho eso? Tú eras su mejor soldado, su general, ¿por qué de repente decidió quitarte de en medio? —interrumpió Hipo.

Astrid se quedó mirándole fijamente, como si no estuviera convencida de contarle la verdad o no, para después sacudir la cabeza y confesar:

—Le Fey me ordenó que robara un bebé y que matara a su madre.

Hipo parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Pero no dijiste el otro día que…?

—Y era verdad —afirmó ella—. Pero la cuestión es que fui la primera insensata que se negó a seguir sus órdenes y, además, lo hice delante de todo el aquelarre.

El vikingo no parecía en absoluto sorprendido, Astrid había demostrado ser muy fiel a sus principios.

—¿Por qué te negaste?

—¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo? Yo no mato a gente inocente, mucho menos a una madre que quiere proteger a su hija de mí —explicó ella frustrada—. El robo de bebés era un secreto a gritos dentro del aquelarre. Todas sabíamos que habíamos sido arrancadas de los brazos de nuestras familias, pero Le Fey nos engatusaba con sus mentiras, asegurándonos que nuestros padres no nos querían por ser diferentes y por eso no nos merecían. Y, sobre todo, que era voluntad de Freyja que estuviéramos a su servicio. ¿Cómo cuestionarla? Ella era lo más parecido que teníamos a una madre, por lo que era impensable cuestionarla, mucho menos desobedecerla.

—Pero tú…

—Yo siempre fui diferente a las demás, demasiado curiosa, demasiado rebelde… ¿Piensas que yo adoraba a esa mujer? Yo la odié desde el primer día que me llamó a sus aposentos y me pegó una paliza. 

—¿Qué?

Astrid se apartó el pelo de la frente para mostrarle la cicatriz que se encontraba sobre su ceja izquierda. También le señaló varias marcas concretas en sus brazos y una que estaba por la zona de sus costillas. Hipo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, incapaz de comprender cómo alguien podría haberle hecho semejantes barbaridades a una niña.

—Durante años he sido maltratada, vejada y despreciada por Le Fey y las demás brujas del aquelarre. ¿Por qué? Nunca lo he sabido, Le Fey siempre me tuvo en el punto de mira por alguna razón que solo ella conoce. Por eso me propuse ser la mejor de todas. Bloquear mis emociones con tal de convertirme en lo bastante poderosa como para llevar el ejército y, por Freyja, lo conseguí. Pese a todas las adversidades y las zancadillas que me puso, me nombró General porque sabía que era la mejor. 

—¿Entonces te expulso sencillamente porque la habías desobedecido? —cuestionó Hipo no muy convencido de que eso fuera justo.

Astrid se rió suavemente, aunque no había ni el más mínimo ápice de diversión en su rostro.

—Cuestioné a Le Fey delante de todo el aquelarre, una sentencia por desobediencia habría levantado un enorme revuelo entre las brujas del aquelarre —explicó ella—. No caía bien a nadie, eso no era ningún secreto, pero Le Fey era consciente que si me expulsaba y me mataba por el simple hecho de no obedecerla, habría posibilidades de que se organizara un motín contra ella. Por esa razón, Le Fey buscó una excusa perfecta.

—La búsqueda de tu familia —se adelantó él, a lo cual ella asintió—. ¿Pero cómo lo descubrió? ¿Cómo demonios consiguió sacar adelante una acusación por traición si no hablaste con ningún otro aquelarre?

—Alguien tuvo que dar un chivatazo —respondió ella convencida—. Aunque nunca hablé de este asunto con nadie, por lo que Le Fey tuvo que haber puesto espías a mi alrededor y yo no me di cuenta. Me imagino que no le fue muy difícil coaccionar a las brujas que declararon en mi contra para asegurar que me habían visto hablar con brujas pertenecientes a otros aquelarres.

—¿Y no tuviste forma de defenderte? Alguien podría haber declarado a tu favor, ¿no?

Astrid sacudió los hombros con aire aburrido.

—Ya te lo he dicho, todo el mundo del aquelarre me odiaba o me ignoraba siendo una niña. Conseguí ganarme su respeto después de que me nombrara General, pero era un respeto generado por el temor que sentían hacia mí más que a la figura que era. Le Fey hizo un gran trabajo al poner a todo el aquelarre en mi contra durante todos aquellos años. ¿Quién iba a declarar a mi favor? Ni siquiera Heather, que supuestamente había sido mi mejor amiga de la infancia lo hizo, o mi tutora, Hilda, probablemente desmotivada por el terror que le inspiraba enfrentarse a la reina. Tampoco es que me sorprendiera su falta de interés, quiero decir, ¿quién querría defender a alguien como yo? 

Y en ese momento, Hipo por fin pudo ver a la verdadera Astrid detrás de toda esa coraza que se había construído. Una mujer solitaria, rabiosa y triste, renegada por su gente y de cualquier tipo de afecto. No pudo evitar verse a sí mismo en ella. Su yo de quince años no era muy diferente, aunque él había tenido la gran suerte de tener a su padre y a Bocón, aunque ninguno hubiera sido lo bastante sensible como para mostrar su cariño hacia él por aquel entonces. No había caído que la frialdad y la actitud violenta de Astrid se daban precisamente porque nunca había conocido otra cosa. 

Y eso la inspiraba una enorme tristeza.

Nadie se merecía una vida como esa.

Mucho menos ella.

Ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo que anduviera desesperada por encontrar a su familia. Aunque aquello hubiera supuesto su muerte. 

Astrid carraspeó muy incómoda y se levantó bruscamente de la cama al ver que él no le daba una respuesta a su confesión. 

—Ahora sabes la verdad —concretó ella azorada—. Sé que no puedo arreglar lo que hice y que no me vas a perdonar nunca, pero solo quiero que entiendas que eres la personas en la que más he confiado nunca. No digo que retomemos… ya sabes, comprendo que no quieras, pero sí me gustaría conservar un mínimo de cordialidad entre nosotros, aunque no seamos amigos.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de que la bruja admitiera a su forma que él era importante para ella. El rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos algo vidriosos y la expresión seria y melancólica le dio a entender que ella realmente lo sentía. No por Gormdsen, sino por haberle decepcionado a él. La bruja se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta él se había levantado y había agarrado de su brazo. Astrid se giró en su dirección sin comprender, pero Hipo, promovido por sus impulsos y el tacto de su piel contra la suya, cogió de su rostro y la besó suavemente entre los labios. Al principio, ella no reaccionó, probablemente por el shock, y cuando se atrevió a corresponderle lo hizo con timidez, como si tuviera miedo a meter la pata hasta el fondo. Hipo rompió el beso poco después y apoyó su frente contra la suya.

—Te perdono.

Ella alzó sus ojos hacia los suyos sorprendida y muy confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque puedo y quiero hacerlo. 

—Pero…

—Astrid —le interrumpió él y se alejó para coger de sus manos—. Prométeme que no volverás a matar a nadie de esta aldea.

—Lo prometo —respondió ella sin titubear.

Acarició sus manos con los pulgares. Podía sentir el relieve de sus cicatrices contra ellos.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo más? —preguntó él entonces, a lo cual ella asintió curiosa—. ¿Me dejarías ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia? Independientemente que hayamos roto el vínculo o no para entonces.

Ella contuvo la respiración, estupefacta ante la propuesto.

—¿Por qué querrías hacer eso por mí? No te he dado más que problemas.

—¡Oh sí! No te quepa la menor duda, pero sé lo que es sentirse solo y aislado, preguntándote qué es lo que está mal contigo para que los demás no te aprecien por ser como eres —sonrió afligido—. Y también te considero mi amiga, por lo que para mí sería un placer ayudarte.

Astrid abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de formular palabra, e Hipo se preguntó si no se habría pasado hasta el punto de haberla incomodado demasiado.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo ella de repente—. ¿Prometes que no me dejarás de lado aunque hayamos roto el vínculo?

—¿Qué tendrá que ver el vínculo con todo esto ahora?

—Promételo, Hipo. No quiero que me den esperanzas y me alienten con palabras vacías para que después vuelvan a abandonarme.

Su voz estaba tintada de dolor y sus manos temblaban. El vikingo no pudo evitar apretarlas con fuerza.

—Lo prometo.

Esta vez fue ella la que le besó. Apasionada y necesitada de su cercanía, buscó consuelo en sus brazos. Y él era incapaz de negárselo. Cielos, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que la había echado de menos. La opresión en su pecho se había disipado tan pronto ella descendió su mano hasta el dobladillo de su túnica.

—¿Esto está bien? —preguntó ella contra su boca mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Sí —respondió él sin muchos rodeos.

Siempre estaba bien si era con ella. 

Ella le quitó la túnica y la tiró al suelo. Acarició con fascinación su pecho, deteniéndose a palpar sus cicatrices como si fuera la primera vez que las veía. 

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —bromeó él para ocultar su nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—¡Oh, sí! No te haces una idea —respondió ella con picardía. 

—¿Puedo…?

—No tienes ni que preguntarlo, Hipo.

Él soltó una risita por su tono ofendido. Le quitó la túnica, la cual tiró junto a la suya, y soltó las vendas de su pecho. La bruja soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sus senos se vieron liberados de su prisión. Él no pudo contener la tentación de agarrarlos y acariciarlos, siempre fascinado por su peso y por cómo llenaban sus manos. Ella arqueó su espalda contra él, ansiosa por sentirle más cerca, y soltó un suave gemido que aumentó la presión que ya tenía dentro de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, terminó soltándola, no queriendo precipitarse e hizo exactamente lo que ella había hecho con él. Acarició su piel y palpó sus cicatrices, preguntándose cómo se había hecho cada una de ellas. Volvieron a besarse y, esta vez, Astrid le empujó hacia la cama. Hipo cayó sobre su espalda y ella se sentó sobre él sin abandonar su boca. La bruja continuó besándole y acariciándole la mandíbula, el cuello, su pecho, su abdomen… Cuando ella acarició el rastro de pelos que bajaba peligrosamente hacia su erección, Hipo consiguió decir:

—No tienes que…

—No eres el único que tiene por qué gozar dando placer —le recriminó sin el más mínimo ápice de enfado en su voz—. Relájate y disfruta.

—V-vale.

Desabrochó su pantalón e Hipo arqueó ligeramente su cadera para que pudiera bajárselo sin problemas. Quitó también su prótesis con cuidado y lo dejó en el suelo. Después, cogió su erección un tanto dubitativa y empezó a masajearla con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo en estudiar su miembro y sus reacciones. Cuando ella acarició su glande con el pulgar para después insertarlo levemente en el orificio, un fuerte gemido salió desde su pecho. Estaba tan sumergido en las sensaciones que estaban generando su mano, que cuando sintió el inesperado calor húmedo de su boca se quedó sin aire.

—¡Joder! —gritó él.

Astrid comenzó a subir y a bajar la cabeza con lentitud a la vez y el vikingo sintió su lengua lamiéndole sin piedad. Inconsciente de sus propios impulsos, Hipo enredó su mano en su melena y presionó con cuidado de no tirar demasiado de su cuero cabelludo. Ella aceleró el ritmo y él cerró los ojos, con la vista borrosa por el placer. Si había tenido un concepto fantástico de su boca, ahora podía asegurar que estaba al nivel del Valhalla. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero ni de lejos quería que terminase.

Entonces, ella sacó su pene de su boca, frustrando su casi alcance al clímax. 

—Mírame —la escuchó decir.

La visión de ella apoyada contra el hueso de su cadera, con su pelo enganchado a los dedos de él, con los ojos casi negros por la excitación y los labios hinchados, muy cerca de su erección, provocó que casi se corriera. Volvió a meter su excitación en la boca sin quitarle ojo de encima. 

Era hipnotizante.

Entonces Astrid empezó a gemir y se dio cuenta que, además de estar dándole la mamada de su vida, tenía la mano metida dentro de sus leggins, moviéndola a un ritmo casi frenético.

—Voy a… a…

No podía ni hablar. Quería advertirla, pero estaba totalmente sometido a sus ojos y a su boca. Explotó en su garganta y ella ingirió todo sin mostrar signos de repulsa o asco. Hipo se quedó con la vista clavada en el techo, intentando recordar cómo funcionaba eso de respirar y con el cuerpo caliente y sudoroso. Astrid se tumbó a su lado e Hipo consiguió rodearla con su brazo.

—¿Listo para una segunda ronda? —preguntó ella casi eufórica.

—Dame un minuto y enseguida te lo compenso —consiguió decir él.

Ella se movió a un lado y se quitó sus leggins y el resto de su ropa interior. Se sentó sobre él y el vikingo contuvo la respiración al sentir su excitación húmeda en su abdomen. Su pene vibró contra su trasero..

—Quiero tenerte dentro —susurró ella apoyando sus pechos llenos contra el suyo—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

De repente, la energía volvió al cuerpo de Hipo y la tumbó de nuevo contra el colchón para colocarse él encima. La besó sin importarle lo más mínima que su boca supiera a sí mismo y bajó su atención de nuevo hasta sus pechos para acariciarlos.

Entonces la vio.

Hipo estaba muy familiarizado con las cicatrices y pecas de Astrid, pero nunca antes se había fijado aquellos tres lunares de tono oliváceo que se escondían bajo su pecho izquierdo. A primera vista, no parecían tener nada de especial, pero enseguida percibió que estaban formando un triángulo. Hipo podía presumir que había sobado los pechos de Astrid más que la propia Astrid, pero hasta ese día no se había fijado que ahí se encontraba su marca de bruja. Su magia se avivaba en esa zona, como si aquel fuera el epicentro del de toda la magia que fluía entre ellos. Astrid se había quedado muy quieta, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y esperando su reacción. Hipo decidió hacer lo que creía que se le daba mejor: besó su marca con ternura y siguió con lo suyo. 

Aquel encuentro fue lento. Aunque solo había pasado poco más de un mes desde su último encuentro, se tomaron su tiempo para tocarse, recordarse y aliviarse. Ninguno había valorado hasta ahora lo mucho que se necesitaban. Ver a Astrid llegar al orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre era un aliciente que no solo le alimentaba su desvalido ego, sino que le llenaba el alma. 

Ella se quedó dormida poco después de que terminaran, abrazándose a su cuerpo y enredando sus piernas con las suyas, como siempre le había gustado hacer. Hipo, en cambio, luchó contra Morfeo para verla dormir sobre él, con un gesto de complacencia y tranquilidad que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

Fue en aquella noche primaveral en la que Hipo Haddock empezó a concienciarse de que Astrid le mataría algún día.

Por su parte ya no había una mera afección de amistad y sexual entre ellos. 

Sino más.

Mucho más.

Xx.


	17. Teorías de la conspiración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Astrid hace su primera prueba de vuelo y las cosas se complican más de lo debido.

—Relájate.

—Estoy relajada.

Hipo chasqueó la lengua.

—Astrid, estás tan tensa que tu respiración podría cortarse con un cuchillo —insistió Hipo—. Inspira hondo, no te va a pasar nada. ¿A que no, Tormenta?

— _ Por supuesto que no. _

El sol brillaba con fuerza y hacía bastante calor para ser Isla Mema. El día perfecto para hacer su primera prueba de vuelo, le había dicho Hipo durante el desayuno. Astrid no estaba para nada convencida de estar preparada para montar sobre un dragón, aunque fuera Tormenta. Pero Hipo no dio su brazo a torcer: estaba preparada.

Estaban sobre uno de los acantilados de Isla Mema. Hipo se había vestido con su traje de vuelo y Astrid llevaba una capucha de piel de conejo, junto con una camiseta azul, unas coderas, unas rodilleras y unas hombreras metálicas para hacer un amago de protegerse. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño para que no le molestara mientras volaba, aunque ya se le habían soltado algunos de sus largos mechones. El vikingo le había fabricado una montura para que pudiera volar con mayor comodidad y, una vez más, le estaba dando las instrucciones que ya le había repetido veinte veces esa última semana.

—Recuerda, tienes que confiar en Tormenta. Partes con la ventaja de que puedes hablar con ella, pero tenéis que compenetraros hasta tal punto que podáis comunicaros sin tener que emplear el habla. 

—¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir eso? —cuestionó Astrid desconfiada.

—Confiando en ella más de lo que harías en ti misma —contestó Hipo.

Astrid iba a preguntarle cómo demonios se podía hacer eso, pero el vikingo se giró hacia Desdentao para pedirle que se acercara. Tormenta bajó la cabeza a su altura y le dijo:

— _ Tú no te preocupes, si te caes te cogeré. _

—Sabes que eso no es un consuelo, ¿verdad?

La Nadder rió.

— _ Lo haremos bien, ya lo verás. _

Tormenta se agachó del todo para que Astrid pudiera montar sobre con mayor facilidad y se ajustó el arnés a la montura. La bruja se sujetó con fuerza a la silla y apretó los muslos contra el cuerpo de la Nadder cuando ésta se levantó. Astrid contuvo la respiración, aunque se esforzó en que no se le notara que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó la bruja.

—Vuela —contestó Hipo, quién ya se había subido a Desdentao.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo lo hago sin decírselo?

Hipo arqueó las cejas y miró a su dragón quién parecía tan sorprendido como él por su pregunta.

—¿No lo sé? —dijo él sonriendo incómodo.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Llevas años volando con Desdentao sin que pudieras hablar con él! 

Hipo sacudió la cabeza.

—Es verdad que Desdentao y yo llevamos mucho tiempo volando juntos, pero ambos aprendimos a comunicarnos mediante el sistema de su cola. Esta parte suele salir de uno mismo, todo depende de la conexión que tengas con tu dragón —reflexionó un momento ante la indecisión de Astrid—. ¿Cómo os sale a las brujas volar?

—¿Cómo te levantas todos los días de la cama? —respondió ella como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo—. Volar para nosotras es lo mismo que eso: un impulso natural.

—Piensa entonces que volar con Tormenta es algo tan fácil como caminar —sugirió él—. Intentad no hablar entre vosotras y mírate a ti misma como si fueses… humana.

Astrid soltó una carcajada.

—Es una broma, ¿no?

—Lo piensas demasiado porque eres bruja y has volado por tu cuenta toda tu vida —replicó él muy serio—. No soportas tener que depender de nadie más para hacerlo y te entiendo, pero esto va de confianza, Astrid. Si Tormenta siente que no confías en ella, ella tampoco creerá que pueda hacerlo contigo.

—Pero…

— _ No pasará nada, Astrid  _ —dijo Tormenta con seguridad.

—No quiero caerme —admitió Astrid.

— _ Procura volar bajo entonces _ —dijo Desdentao para sorpresa de todos los presentes—.  _ Si se diera el caso, podremos alcanzarte Tormenta o yo, ya sea desde el agua o en plena caída. _

Tanto Astrid como Hipo se quedaron atónitos por la inusual amabilidad de Desdentao hacia ella. El dragón pareció darse cuenta y, avergonzado, movió su lomo para posicionar a Hipo para que salieran volando.

—No dejes que se caiga, Tormenta —se apresuró a decir Hipo antes de colocarse el casco—. Al menos hoy.

— _ No se caerá  _ —prometió la dragona y se dirigió a la bruja—.  _ Verás cómo no es tan horrible, Astrid.  _

—Lo decís como si fuera super sencillo —se lamentó la bruja.

—Es que es super sencillo —insistió Hipo bajo su casco—. A la de tres despegamos suavemente. Uno, dos…

Tormenta saltó del precipicio antes de que Hipo contara tres y Astrid se sujetó a la silla con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que tragaba un grito. El viento golpeaba fuerte contra su cara mientras que Tormenta siguió cayendo en picado. Cuando estuvieron a punto de impactar contra el agua, tan decidida como aterrada, Astrid apretó sus muslos contra el cuerpo de la Nadder y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que estuvieron a dos metros del agua, entonces se reclinó hacia atrás sujetando la montura y usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas para no caerse. Tormenta se estabilizó rozando sus patas contra el agua y Astrid soltó una fuerte bocanada de aire. La sangre bombeaba fuerte contra sus oídos y su corazón iba a mil por hora a causa de la adrenalina. De repente, un fuerte torrente de aire pasó a su lado acompañado por un ensordecedor zumbido. Astrid se agarró al cuello de Tormenta, mientras el Furia Nocturna daba una pirueta en el aire para posicionarse al lado de ellas.

—Bueno, ¿no ha ido tan mal? ¿No? —dijo Hipo con voz socarrona.

El vikingo se subió el casco y Astrid casi golpear su preciosa, pero estúpida boca que la sonreía de oreja a oreja dibujada en sus labios. Si las miradas matasen, Hipo habría caído fulminado en ese momento.

—¿Habíais planeado esto vosotros tres a mis espaldas? —preguntó la bruja furiosa.

Desdentao rió con maldad, mientras que Tormenta lo hizo con cierta timidez.

—Fue sugerencia de Tormenta, no mía —se defendió Hipo alzando las manos en señal de paz.

— _ Siempre es más fácil hacer las cosas cuando no se piensan demasiado _ —explicó la Nadder—.  _ Ha sido un despegue casi perfecto, utilizar tus piernas para darme indicaciones es una gran idea; aunque la próxima vez intenta hacer menos presión con ellas. Tienes muchas fuerza para ser tan pequeña. _

—¡Yo no soy pequeña! —replicó Astrid ofendida.

—¡Para la mayor parte de los dragones siempre lo seremos! —exclamó Hipo riendo—. Pero tiene razón, intenta utilizar menos fuerza con tu cuerpo. Piensa que tiene que ser algo natural, como si estuvieras caminando y no reventando el cráneo de alguien con tus muslos.

Astrid alzó las cejas, pero sonrió.

—¿Dices eso a todas tus conquistas? —preguntó ella con picardía—. Porque es ofensivo y muy poco decoroso.

Hipo le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡Vamos, Astrid! Ambos sabemos que si hay alguien que siente devoción por tus muslos soy yo.

Astrid se ruborizó con violencia por su sugerente comentario y giró la cabeza hacia la cabeza de Tormenta. Desde que habían retomado su inusual amistad, Hipo parecía estar mucho más relajado y menos tímido con ella. Aunque se veía obligado a pasar tiempo con Kateriina, Hipo parecía mucho menos preocupado por el asunto de la boda. Sabía que él debía tomar una decisión pronto, pero el vikingo nunca quería hablar del tema con ella. 

—¿Por qué no volamos hasta ese islote de allí? —sugirió Hipo sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Es un camino fácil, todo en línea recta.

—Está bien —aceptó Astrid acomodándose en su montura.

Se reclinó hacia delante y Tormenta cogió velocidad. El viento del sur chocó contra su cara de una forma que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Astrid cerró los ojos por unos segundos, recordando aquella maravillosa sensación que ella misma había saboreado tantas veces tiempo atrás. Volvió abrir los ojos para ver que ya estaban cerca del islote, Hipo volaba por delante de ella y mucho más alto y rápido. Astrid actuó casi sin pensar, reposó sus manos sobre el cuello de Tormenta para que cogiera velocidad y después presionó su pierna izquierda para que rotara. La Nadder empezó a girar cuando Astrid inclinó su cuerpo hacia el otro lado para que Tormenta entendiera qué necesitaba hacer. La Nadder lo captó enseguida y rodeó el islote con gracia. La bruja entonces empujó ambas piernas hacia arriba y Tormenta levantó el vuelo hacia el cielo. En ese momento, Astrid hubiera podido pensar que se caería, sobre todo porque Tormenta había alzado el vuelo muy en picado, pero la bruja no se inmutó. Por supuesto que no.

No iba a caerse.

Tormenta no lo permitiría.

Volaron tan alto que Astrid miró hacia abajo para ver una Isla Mema diminuta. Sonrió y dejó de empujar hacia arriba para que Tormenta volviera a estabilizarse y planeara contra el viento. Estaban entre las nubes altas y el sol irradiaba calor contra su piel. No había caído que su pelo se había soltado hasta que un vendaval golpeó sus mechones contra su cara. Intentó agarrárselo, pero era difícil domar un pelo como el suyo cuando el aire soplaba con tanto vigor. Escuchó el silbido de Desdentao subir hasta su posición y se colocaron junto a ellas. Hipo volvió a quitarse el casco y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Creía que habíamos dicho de volar cerca del agua?

—Volar así es de niños y yo llevo años jugando en la liga profesional —respondió Astrid a la vez que intentanba hacerse una trenza.

Escuchó un chasquido metálico de la cola de Desdentao y, de repente, sintió un cambio peso detrás de ella. Hipo había saltado a Tormenta y se había acomodado justo a su espalda. 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Astrid sorprendida.

—Echarte una mano —respondió él sonriente mientras agarraba su pelo—. Con este viento será mucho más fácil si te lo hago yo.

—¿Sabes hacer trenzas? —cuestionó Astrid poco convencida.

—De niño solía trenzar la barba de mi padre —comentó él mientras entrelazaba sus dorados mechones—. No es difícil, aunque tengo que decir que tú tienes bastante pelo.

—Demasiado —se quejó ella.

—¿Por qué no te lo cortas?

—El pelo es un elemento sagrado entre las brujas, un símbolo de honor y gloria —contestó Astrid—. Sólo puedo cortarlo un poco en días muy concretos, como mi cumpleaños o los solsticios de invierno y verano.

—¿Por qué? 

—Es una forma de honrar a Freyja. Entregamos mechones de nuestros cabellos para quemarlos en su honor y, ya de paso, nos purifica el alma.

Hipo continuó trenzando su pelo mientras Astrid intentaba no parecer demasiado incómoda.

—El pelo también es algo muy significativo entre los vikingos —comentó él—. En realidad, esto que estamos haciendo ahora estaría muy mal visto en la aldea.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó la bruja con curiosidad.

—Porque es un acto muy íntimo, casi como si fuéramos amantes.

—Hasta dónde yo sé, eso es lo que somos, ¿no? —cuestionó Astrid arrugando la nariz.

—Y por esa razón lo estamos haciendo aquí arriba y no allí abajo —dijo él sacudiendo los hombros—. Creo que ya está.

La trenza de Astrid caía ahora por su espalda. No era nada del otro mundo, pero al menos no parecía que fuera a soltarse. Astrid se giró para darle las gracias e Hipo sonrió como respuesta. Esperaba a que el vikingo volviera a subirse a su dragón, pero se quedó muy quieto, observándola.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Astrid extrañada por su silencio.

—Nunca me has dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? 

—Simple curiosidad, seguro que no es peor que cumplir los años el veintinueve de febrero.

La bruja negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió divertida.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas hacerme una fiesta de cumpleaños?

—¿Querrías que te organizara una fiesta de cumpleaños? —preguntó él alzando las cejas.

—¡Dioses, no!

Hipo rió sonoramente y Astrid sintió una calidez muy agradable en su estómago. Le gustaba verle tan contento y era indiscutible que cuando reía se veía todavía más guapo. ¿Dónde quedaría aquel joven taciturno, huraño y distante que había conocido hacía meses? Astrid casi podía jurar que eran dos personas completamente distintas.

Ahora mismo, ella también sentía que era una persona totalmente distinta a la que fue cuando se conocieron.

—¿Entonces? —insistió él.

—No voy a decírtelo, no me fío ni un pelo de ti —le acusó ella pinchándole en su estómago.

—¿Vas hacérmelo adivinar? ¡Eres cruel! —replicó él fingiendo ofensa. 

Hipo se puso en pie sobre Tormenta y saltó como si nada hacia Desdentao. Astrid estrechó los ojos mientras se recolocaba el arnés.

—Algún día te caerás de ese dragón y espero no estar vinculada contigo para entonces. Voláis como dos locos.

Desdentao rió. Estaba de tan buen humor que parecía que nada pudiera ensombrecer su estado de ánimo. 

—¡Venga Astrid! Hace meses que no salimos a volar como Odín manda. ¿Por qué no seguís vosotras practicando? Nosotros estaremos cerca por si nos necesitáis.

Ambos se tiraron en picado hacia abajo y Astrid suspiró. Tenía la cara caliente por el sonrojo, aunque no estaba segura si era por sus emociones volando con Tormenta o por su escenita con Hipo. Se dio unas leves cachetadas antes de ponerse en posición.

— _ ¿Estás preparada? _ —preguntó Tormenta.

—Creo que sí.

— _ ¿Qué te parece si bajamos hasta esa zona rocosa de allí? Así practicamos los giros. _

—Está bien.

Astrid y Tormenta perdieron la noción del tiempo tan pronto emprendieron el vuelo de nuevo. El nerviosismo de la bruja fue desapareciendo poco a poco, disipándose en el aire que le golpeaba en la cara, y fue sustituido por un profundo sentimiento de gozo y felicidad. 

Estaba volando.

Por fin.

Sí, tenía que depender de Tormenta para hacerlo, pero no era tan diferente a cuando lo hacía sola. Es más, siempre había asociado que volar era un acto que debía hacerse en soledad y lo había hecho cuando se había sentido desdichada y frustrada en su aquelarre. Ahora no, ahora estaba volando por el más puro placer y era maravilloso. Astrid rió a carcajadas, más de lo que recordaba haber hecho en su vida. Había recuperado algo que pensaba que no volvería a tener. 

Pasado un rato, Hipo volvió a su lado y, al ver a Astrid tan segura y cómoda sobre Tormenta, las desafió a una carrera. Astrid, quien nunca decía que no a un reto, indicó a su amiga que los siguiera. La Nadder no pestañeó y aceleró el vuelo. La bruja solo les había visto sobrevolar la isla, pero ahora que estaban en el cielo abierto, en plena alta mar, Astrid estaba segura de que nunca en su vida había visto a nadie volar como lo hacía Hipo sobre aquel Desdentao. Manejaba los pedales de la cola de Desdentao con soltura, como si realmente no necesitara pensarlo; predecía los movimientos del dragón y cambiaba de postura justo cuando Desdentao necesitaba hacerlo, y Astrid casi podía jurar que humano y dragón parecían un único ente.

Ahora entendía por qué Hipo era conocido como el Maestro de Dragones.

Ni la mejor de las brujas podría volar como lo hacía él sobre Desdentao.

De repente, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Hipo saltó del Furia Nocturna. Astrid chilló su nombre e iba a impulsar a Tormenta hacia él para que lo atrapara cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba planeando en el aire.

—¿Otra vez ese estúpido traje? ¿En serio? —musitó ella entre dientes.

Hipo gritó eufórico mientras Desdentao lanzaba pequeños plasmas para que no perdiera altura.

— _ ¿Astrid?  _ —le llamó Tormenta de repente—.  _ ¿Te importa si paramos un rato? Me duele un poco el ala. _

—¿Estás bien? No me lo tienes ni que preguntar, Tormenta. Aterricemos en esa cala de ahí abajo.

Pese a sus dolores, la Nadder aterrizó con elegancia sobre la arena y Astrid bajó de un salto de la dragona. Corrió hacia su ala y la acarició con delicadeza. La Nadder no mostró señas de dolor ante su tacto, aunque no parecía cómoda.

—¿Te duele mucho?

— _ Se me tensiona cuando estoy un rato volando y es un poco molesto. _

Un fulgor dorado salió de las manos de Astrid y palpó el ala de Tormenta. La Nadder respiró aliviada al sentir la calidez de su magia destensar la tirantez de su ala y cuando la bruja terminó, Tormenta la acarició con su cabeza, al cual Astrid la correspondió con un afectuoso abrazo.

— _ Gracias, Astrid. _

—No, gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de volar otra vez —le susurró la bruja tan bajito que su voz sonó como un silbido.

La Nadder gruñó feliz y la bruja rascó su piel escamosa, disfrutando del cariño que desprendía Tormenta hacia ella. En ese momento, Astrid supo que todo lo que había aprendido de los dragones hasta ahora había sido mentira. No eran seres abominables y envidiosos de sus poderes que anhelaban la extinción de su especie. En realidad, Hipo tenía razón: eran criaturas maravillosas, inteligentes y leales. Por eso Freyja les había otorgado el don de la comunicación para entenderse y ellas, codiciosas y ambiciosas, habían anhelado el don de la inmortalidad por delante de una amistad que habría sido inquebrantable. ¿Qué valían unos dragones a cambio de la vida eterna? Eso les había repetido Le Fey una y otra vez. Aunque la reina de su aquelarre les había prohibido la caza de dragones para evitar conflictos dentro de la secta, Astrid había visto a Le Fey asesinar a más de uno a sangre fría. Ella siempre había sentido un enorme desprecio por los dragones, por lo que nunca había dudado en matarlos ella misma cuando se cruzaban por su camino.

Astrid nunca había tenido la necesidad de enfrentarse a ningún dragón, pero siempre los había odiado porque le habían dicho que debía hacerlo. Además, los dragones no es que pusieran mucho de su parte para caerles simpáticos, pero con Tormenta todo había sido distinto. Ella era su amiga, su confidente, siempre amable y atenta con ella. Le era totalmente indiferente que ella fuera bruja; es más, parecía encantada de que ambas pudieran hablar gracias a su don. Ahora se sentía estúpida por haberse dejado manipular por Le Fey y su antiguo aquelarre. 

Escucharon a Hipo y a Desdentao aterrizar a su espalda y Astrid se giró sin quitar la mano del cuello de Tormenta. Hipo se quitó el casco y la bruja tuvo que contener una risita al ver que su pelo estaba más despeinado de lo habitual, aunque Hipo hizo un mohín a sabiendas de que la bruja se estaba riendo de él. Se bajó del dragón y se acercó adonde ellas con gesto preocupado.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó él acariciando la barbilla de Tormenta.

— _ Sí, nos estábamos tomando un pequeño descanso porque me dolía el ala y Astrid ha tenido el detalle de aliviar la molestia. _

Hipo parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Por eso estabas usando magia? —se acercó para revisar el ala—. ¿Y dices que ya no te duele?

— _ Nada de nada _ —respondió Tormenta con orgullo.

Hipo se quedó reflexionando mientras acariciaba las escamas de la Nadder.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hipo?

—Quizás debamos bajar el ritmo, parece que Tormenta no está del todo recuperada —señaló Hipo con tristeza.

— _ ¡¿Qué?! _ —chillarón los dragones a la vez.

Hipo arqueó una ceja divertido por su reacción.

— _ ¡Si está bien! _ —exclamó Desdentao nervioso—.  _ Además, mira, la bruja tiene cosas buenas también y ha podido curarla sin problemas. No vamos a dejar de salir a volar por una tontería como esa, ¿verdad Tormenta? _

— _ Totalmente de acuerdo, estoy bien, de verdad. _

—Pero Hipo tiene razón, chicos —los dragones se giraron sorprendidos hacia Astrid—. Esto no significa que no tengamos que salir a volar, pero en lugar de hacerlo durante todo el día, quizás tengamos que reducirlo a solo un par de horas —ambos dragones gruñeron descontentos—. Si Tormenta no está del todo recuperada, no podemos depender de mi magia cada vez que esté mal. Esto es algo temporal, nada más. Sólo hasta que te recuperes, chica.

Astrid acarició con cariño a Tormenta y esta hizo un gesto de resignación, aunque no rechazó su caricia. De repente, las tripas de Astrid sonaron y la bruja, avergonzada, se llevó las manos a su vientre. Hipo rió por lo bajo.

—¿Quieres que comamos algo?

—Estoy bien —respondió la bruja sin atreverse a mirarle—. Puedo aguantar hasta que volvamos.

—¿Segura? Porque yo estoy famélico —insistió él—. ¿Te importa si como algo yo antes?

Antes de que Astrid pudiera contradecirle, Desdentao pasó corriendo a su lado y se zambulló en el agua. Hipo rió cuando el dragón chapoteó feliz y le empapó con su cola. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con que esas tenemos? ¡Ahora verás!

Hipo se quitó la armadura y la túnica verde que llevaba debajo con una rapidez sorprendente para quedarse únicamente con los pantalones subidos hasta las rodillas. Se zambulló en el agua y empezó a forcejear con el dragón. Astrid no pudo evitar reírse ante tal infantil escena e iba a sentarse sobre la arena cuando Tormenta la sorprendió empujándola hacia el agua.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

— _ ¡No seas llorica, Astrid!  _ —chilló Desdentao.

—¿A quién llamas tú llorica, dragón? —exclamó la bruja ofendida.

De repente, alguien le tiró agua, empapándole toda su camiseta y su falda. La bruja se sacudió indignada hacia el origen y vio a Hipo partiéndose la caja a su costa. 

—Eres vikingo muerto —sentenció ella.

—¿Ah sí? Pues como no te metas difícilmente lo seré.

Astrid no titubeó en retirarse las hombreras y el resto de su ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Hipo no pudo evitar ruborizarse y Astrid aprovechó su distracción para empujarlo hasta que el agua llegó a la cintura de ella. La bruja era más fuerte que él, eso era incuestionable, por lo que suplicó su rendición tan pronto ella retorció su brazo lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño.

—¿Por qué tienes que ganar siempre? —se quejó él mientras movía su brazo entumecido.

—¿Dónde estaría la gracia entonces? —dijo ella con picardía.

—Te crees muy lista, ¿a que sí? —comentó Hipo con sospecha—. Pues olvidas una cosa, milady, porque conozco bien tu punto débil.

Astrid palideció e intentó nadar lejos de él cuando Hipo agarró de su cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. La bruja intentó removerse, pero el vikingo la sostenía con fuerza. Astrid podía sentir las lágrimas de risa acumularse en sus ojos y le era complicado respirar teniendo su cuerpo ardiente tan pegado al suyo.

—¡Hipo! ¡Para! —consiguió decir ella. 

El vikingo rió contra su oído y podía sentir sus labios cerca de su mejilla. Sin embargo, cualquier intención que tuviera Hipo se quedó en nada cuando Tormenta y Desdentao les sorprendieron chapoteando contra ellos. Pasaron un buen rato jugando en el agua hasta que las tripas de Astrid volvieron a rugir. Decidieron parar a comer.

Tormenta se encargó de pescar, mientras que la bruja preparó una hoguera que encendió después Desdentao. Hipo extendió la ropa mojada de Astrid, sus pantalones y las monturas de los dragones al sol para que se secaran y se encargó de cocinar el pescado. Era una escena muy cotidiana, pero ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a compartir momentos como aquel debido al entrenamiento. Astrid disfrutaba mucho de su compañía e Hipo le daba a entender que era un sentimiento recíproco. Aunque la situación era incómoda dada la semidesnudez de los dos sin que hubiera sexo de por medio, ambos disfrutaron sintiendo la inusual calidez del sol en sus pieles acompañada de la suave brisa marina. A Astrid le gustaba escuchar sus historias sobre sus aventuras con Desdentao y los otros jinetes de dragones de la isla y él le instaba a que le contara cosas sobre lo que había visto en el continente.

—¿Nunca has ido allí? —le preguntó Astrid antes de dar un mordisco a trozo de pescado.

—La verdad es que no —contestó él mientras daba la vuelta a su pescado en el fuego—. Los vikingos no destacamos por ser grandes exploradores.

—¡Pero si tú eres un explorador! —le recordó ella—. ¿Qué me dices si no de tu mapa?

—No soy ni una cuarta parte de lo que me gustaría —señaló Hipo con una sonrisa triste—. Tengo mi mapa empezado, pero apenas puedo dedicarle el tiempo que merece por todo lo de ser Jefe y demás. Lo tengo abandonado desde antes incluso de que aparecieras tú por aquí. Pero…

—¿Pero?

Hipo suspiró algo azorado.

—A veces sueño con una vida en la que no soy el hijo de mi padre y el futuro Jefe de Isla Mema. No te confundas, quiero muchísimo a mi padre y no lo cambiaría por nadie, pero… todos esos discursos, eso de liderar y dar órdenes a los demás… es él, ¿sabes lo que te quiero decir? Yo solo soy una raspa de pescado andante que juega a ser adulto. Me encantaría ser libre y poder conocer el mundo montado sobre Desdentao para descubrir nuevas especies de dragones y vivir aventuras.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza y puso otra vez su pez sobre su fuego para que se hiciera un poco más.

—No hay más dragones, Hipo.

—¿Qué?

—En el continente —aclaró Astrid—. Los únicos dragones que quedan se encuentran en este Archipiélago y por Fortriu*, un reino que se encuentra a mucha distancia de aquí, en una isla del oeste.

Los hombros de Hipo cayeron decepcionados y el vikingo perdió su mirada en el fuego. Astrid se mordió el labio, consciente de que quizás no había sido buena idea contárselo.

—Que no haya dragones en el continente no significa que hayan muerto —intentó justificar la bruja—. Tal vez hayan decidido trasladarse a otro lugar, como pasa con los pájaros con el cambio de estación. 

—Tal vez —concordó él sin parecer muy convencido.

Entonces, Astrid golpeó con tanta fuerza su brazo que Hipo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado contra la arena. La bruja se frotó su dolorido brazo, mientras el vikingo volvía a incorporarse atónita.

—¿Qué haces?

—Eso es por ser un idiota que piensa que no vale nada cuando, en realidad, eres una raspa de pescado andante muy lista que le sobran dotes de liderazgo.

Hipo parpadeó sorprendido, pero entonces Astrid cogió de sus mejillas para besarle suavemente en los labios. Antes de que Hipo pudiera reaccionar, ella se apartó.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Por todo lo demás.

El vikingo se ruborizó y abrió la boca para volver a cerrarla. Astrid rió por lo bajo. Se fijó cómo su pelo, tal vez demasiado largo, caía por su nuca y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de coger un par de mechones con sus dedos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él arrugando la frente al sentir el tirón.

—¿No eres un vikingo? Deberías llevar trenzas como tu gente —respondió ella cogiendo otros dos mechones.

Hipo rió entre dientes.

—Yo no soy un vikingo al uso.

—Una cosa no quita la otra —insistió ella con una sonrisa.

Hipo se dejó hacer hasta tres trenzas y Astrid las contempló con orgullo. El vikingo se las acarició no muy convencido, pero no se las quitó. Un leve rubor seguía cubriendo sus mejillas, provocando que Astrid se mordiera el labio un tanto frustrada. A veces le asombraba lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser por gestos tan simples como aquel; pero, antes de que fuera acomodarse junto al fuego de nuevo, él la sorprendió cogiéndola de la mano y empujarla hacia sus labios. La besó con tal pasión que la empujó contra la arena para tener más acceso a su boca y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Él bajó su mano hasta su cintura y ella arqueó su cadera contra la suya para apreciar su inicio de erección. 

— _ ¡¿Estáis de coña?!  _ —gritó Desdentao desde la orilla.

Hipo dejó de besar a Astrid y giró la cabeza hacia su amigo, aunque no cambió de postura.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? —replicó Hipo molesto.

— _ ¿Disculpa? ¡Una cosa es que os aparéis y otra cosa que lo hagáis delante de nosotros! _

— _ Yo creo que son una pareja adorable _ —comentó Tormenta. 

—¡¿Pareja?! —exclamaron Furia Nocturna, humano y bruja a la vez.

Tormenta ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y Astrid apartó a Hipo de un empujón escandalizada para levantarse.

—¡No somos pareja! ¡Nada más lejos de la realidad! —se apresuró en corregir Astrid con las mejillas encendidas.

— _ ¿Ah no?  _ —preguntó Tormenta extrañada.

—¡No! —chilló Astrid con la respiración acelerada—. Sólo… sólo nos acostamos para calmar la tensión del vínculo. No hay nada de romántico entre nosotros, ¿a que no, Hipo?

Hipo seguía en el suelo, con la mirada perdida en ella y sin signos de que estuviera prestando atención a lo que estaban hablando. Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Hipo? —le llamó ella.

—¿Qué? —dijo él saliendo de su ensoñación—. ¡Ah, sí! Astrid tiene razón, no somos nada más que amigos.

— _ Amigos vinculados mágicamente que saben que no deberían aparearse y lo hacen ya sin que les importe tener a sus mejores amigos delante _ —farfulló Desdentao furioso, colocándose junto al humano.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para ser reconocido como uno de los dragones más letales que existen eres un poco penas, Desdentao —masculló el vikingo irritado mientras se levantaba a buscar su ropa.

El Furia Nocturna siguió farfullando quejas que Hipo decidió ignorar. Tormenta agachó la cabeza hacia Astrid y le susurró:

— _ ¿He dicho algo malo? _

Su voz sonaba triste y cautelosa y la bruja no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su reacción.

—Claro que no, chica —rascó la comisura de su boca—. Lo que hay entre nosotros no es más que una amistad y una relación carnal generada por el vínculo. Nada más.

— _ Discúlpame entonces, me cuesta comprender el comportamiento de los humanos, pero se os ve tan bien juntos que dais a entender que hay algo más. _

—Créeme, no lo hay —insistió Astrid apurada—. Además, ¿por qué iba haber algo más? Hipo y yo somos totalmente diferentes y yo jamás me enamoraría de ningún humano. 

— _ Bueno, él ya no es un simple humano, ¿no? _

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La Nadder ladeó la cabeza.

— _ ¡Oh! Pensaba que te habrías dado cuenta de que el chico usa magia. _

—Claro, ya te dije que Hipo usa la magia que me roba a causa del vínculo —señaló la bruja con cierta impaciencia.

Tormenta se quedó un momento pensativa y Astrid intentó leer sus gestos, pero era difícil entender el lenguaje no verbal de un dragón cuando aún no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, Tormenta?

— _ Nada, habrán sido imaginaciones mías entonces.  _

—¿A qué te refieres? —reiteró la bruja.

—¡Ey Astrid! ¿Vas a vestirte o piensas volver así? —gritó Hipo desde la roca.

Astrid le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que iba ahora, pero no quería dejar la conversación a medias con Tormenta. La Nadder, sin embargo, levantó el vuelo hacia mar abierto con intención de pescar unos peces más antes de volver a Isla Mema. La bruja la observó en silencio antes de ir a vestirse, pero algo le decía que Tormenta sabía más de lo que parecía y estaba convencida de que la bruja exiliada que la dragona conocía tenía mucho que ver en ese asunto.

Astrid intentó sacar el tema de nuevo, pero para cuando alzaron el vuelo de regreso a la isla, Tormenta sólo parecía dispuesta hablar del tiempo y de lo maravilloso que era recorrer el cielo de nuevo.

Xx.

Llegaron a Isla Mema al atardecer agotados y con una sensación amarga en el cuerpo. Astrid parecía ausente desde la pequeña confrontación que habían tenido con los dragones tras el beso y él… bueno, lo de él era más complicado. Aún le dolía admitir que Astrid jamás sentiría por él nada que no fuera causado por el vínculo. 

Es más, hasta él tenía dudas de sus propios sentimientos hacia ella. 

¿Eran reales? 

Desde que se habían reconciliado y Astrid le hubiera revelado su pasado, bruja y vikingo se habían vuelto casi inseparables. Aunque procuraban mantener las distancias durante el día para focalizarse en su trabajo y no despertar de nuevo rumores ponzoñosos, todas las noches dormía en la cama de Astrid. Además, siempre se sentaban juntos cuando comían con la panda; realizaban el entrenamiento prácticamente todas las tardes antes de cenar y se besaban y/o se aventuraban a algo más cuando estaban seguros de que nadie les estaba vigilando. Hipo veía a Astrid ahora con otros ojos: cada vez que le sonreía sentía mariposas en el estómago, cada vez que se reía un agradable calor inundaba su pecho y cada vez que estaba a su lado, el sol parecía brillar un poco más; incluso cuando el día estaba nublado. Además, a diferencia de lo que le pasaba con otras personas, Astrid siempre parecía atenta cuando él hablaba. La incómoda sensación de parecer invisible e ignorado desaparecía cuando ella estaba cerca. Porque Astrid siempre prestaba atención a todo lo que decía y, lo mejor, es que siempre recordaba todo lo que le había dicho. Verla tan abierta, tan amable y tan relajada con él era maravilloso. No podía describirlo de otra forma.

Hipo casi podía jurar que vivía en una nube, pero dada su suerte estaba casi convencido de que aquella realidad se iba a disipar pronto. 

Y no estaba seguro de que estuviera preparado.

Temía que aquel tumulto de emociones fuera a causar complicaciones a la hora de romper el vínculo. Astrid había sido muy insistente que si alguno de ellos se enamoraba del otro, la ruptura sería muy complicada. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, todos esos sentimientos que le abrumaban fueran producto causado exclusivamente por el vínculo y lo que sentía hacia ella no era más que un profundo cariño amistoso por lo que habían compartido.

Él no podía enamorarse de ella.

Sería insoportable de ser así, sobre todo porque ella jamás le correspondería.

Además, aunque él le hubiera prometido que la ayudaría a encontrar a su familia —cosa que estaba convencido en hacer—, ella se marcharía tan pronto rompieran el vínculo.

Y él terminaría casándose con otra.

Un panorama de ensueño, la verdad.

Lady Kateriina se había quejado de sus ausencias más de una vez e Hipo era consciente de que la mujer estaba teniendo demasiada paciencia con él. Solía llegar tarde a sus citas, les costaba encontrar un tema en común del que hablar y, aunque era una de las mujeres más bellas e inteligentes que había conocido nunca, Hipo no podía evitar compararla constantemente con Astrid. Sí, Kateriina representaba lo que toda mujer de un Jefe debía ser: cortesía, sabiduría, paciencia y dotes de liderazgo. Además, sabía a ciencia cierta que Kateriina había sido entrenada por su padre y que bajo aquel manto de vestidos caros y elegancia se escondía una de las guerreras más destacables de Beren. Pero Astrid… ella tenía un aire más rebelde y salvaje, priorizaba la comodidad por encima de su aspecto y era observadora y muy metódica. Hipo la había visto usar su hacha y, que los Dioses le ayudaran si tuviera que enfrentarse a ella algún día, porque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella, por muy bien que él manejara la espada.

Aún así, le había sorprendido que Kateriina no le hubiera mandado todavía a paseo, sobre todo porque siempre le recibía con mala cara; aunque, al poco rato la joven dama volvía a sonreírle como si nada hubiera pasado. Muchas veces se preguntaba qué era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer cada vez que estaban juntos. Aún no estaba seguro si Kateriina simplemente le odiaba y fingía ser educada con él.

La verdad es que no estaba muy entusiasmado por averiguarlo.

Aterrizaron en los establos abarrotados por el gentío que atendían a sus dragones antes de ir a cenar. La bruja bajó de un salto de Tormenta y la acompañó hasta su nicho con intención de quitarle la montura y cepillar sus escamas. Hipo iba a hacer lo mismo con Desdentao e iba a despedirse de Astrid cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito estridente:

—¡Haddock!

Bardo Noldor caminaba ligero hacia ellos con el rostro deformado por la ira, seguido por Kateriina que no lucía contenta y por Estoico, quién tenía esa expresión de pocos amigos que su hijo conocía demasiado bien. Hipo tragó saliva y Desdentao le rodeó con su cola con aire desafiante, aunque no sacó sus dientes. El vikingo palpó su orejas para pedirle que se calmara.

—¿Dónde demonios estabas, chico? —preguntó el Jefe de Beren sin ocultar su enfado.

—Estaba entrenando a Astrid, hoy ha tenido su primera prueba de vuelo —explicó Hipo señalando a la bruja y esforzándose en no lucir demasiado nervioso.

—¿Todo el día? ¿Acaso has olvidado que hoy tenías que comer con mi hija?

El vikingo palideció. ¿Era hoy? Había estado tan excitado por salir a volar por primera en meses que había olvidado por completo que tenía que comer hoy con Lady Kateriina.

Mierda.

Estaba metido en un buen lío.

—Verá…

—¿Cómo esperas que mi hija se case con alguien tan irresponsable, Estoico? —escupió Bardo con desprecio.

—Bardo, de verdad que lo siento —se disculpó Estoico—. Hipo siempre es cuidadoso con cada uno de sus compromisos, estoy convencido que se les ha venido el tiempo encima.

—¿Pero tú te piensas que esto es la primera vez que pasa? ¡Tu hijo no hace más que ignorar a Kateriina! —le recriminó el Jefe de Beren.

Hipo iba a defenderse indignado, pero Kateriina se le adelantó:

—Bueno, padre, ahí exagerais un poquito —su voz sonaba impaciente e irritada—. Que sea despistado no quita que no haya sido atento conmigo.

—¡Ese es el maldito problema! No quiero que te comprometas con alguien como él ¡Tan decepcionante e irresponsable!

El rostro de Estoico se tornó rojo, pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Astrid la que se adelantó en defensa del vikingo: 

—Si se me permite… Hipo no había olvidado la cita con Lady Kateriina.

El aludido giró su cabeza sorprendido en dirección de la bruja, quién seguía junto a la Nadder con una expresión muy seria.

—¿A qué te refieres, Astrid? —preguntó Estoico con el ceño fruncido.

—Tormenta acaba de recuperarse de sus heridas, pero hoy nos hemos dado cuenta que aún no puede volar bien del todo —razonó la bruja—. Hemos tenido que parar unas horas hasta que pudiera mover el ala del nuevo.

Técnicamente, Astrid no estaba mintiendo. Sí se habían parado por un par de horas, aunque el resto del día lo hubieran pasado volando juntos, ajenos al tiempo y a sus responsabilidades.

—¿Y por qué no ha vuelto Hipo él sólo? —demandó saber Bardo aún furioso.

—No podía dejar a Astrid sola —se apresuró en responder Hipo—. Hoy ha sido la primera vez que ha salido a volar y no puedo dejar que vaya sin supervisión, más teniendo en cuenta la condición de su Nadder.

Un silencio incómodo se concentró entre ellos. Los aldeanos de los establos observaban la escena con disimulada curiosidad, bajando el tono de sus voces y hablando en susurros entre ellos para poder escuchar toda la conversación. El corazón de Hipo latía con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras que Astrid sostenía desafiante la mirada a Bardo Noldor. 

—¿Quién eras tú otra vez, chica? —preguntó el Jefe con sospecha.

—La ayudante de Gothi, Astrid —respondió la bruja con cautela.

—¿Astrid qué?

Una fuerte sensación de  _ déjà vu _ le golpeó a Hipo. Iba a intentar defenderla cuando Estoico intervino por él:

—¿En serio no reconoces a Astrid, Bardo?

El hombre arqueó una ceja al Jefe de Isla Mema.

—¿No es la chica que se negó a realizar el estudio a la bruja?

—No me refiero a eso, sino a que Astrid es de tu aldea.

Hipo y Astrid les hubiera gustado haber callado a Estoico antes de largar la grandísima mentira que la bruja le había soltado en su día. Intentaron simular su pánico, aunque ambos se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

—Jefe, dudo mucho que Lord Noldor se acuerde de mí, yo no era más que una muchacha que se pasaba el día ayudando a su madre en casa —intentó justificar Astrid.

—¿De quién eres hija entonces? Porque no me resultas en absoluto familiar —dijo Bardo acercándose a ella para observarla mejor—. Y yo jamás olvido una cara.

Estoico parpadeó confundido y miró a su hijo con ojos inquisitivos que le preguntaban:

_ ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿A que sí? _

Hipo intentó interponerse entre Bardo y Astrid, quien había dado dos pasos hacia atrás, temerosa de que el Jefe de la Isla Beren no solo la pillara mintiendo, sino que descubriera algo peor. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Kateriina se acercó también a Astrid para darle un barrido de arriba abajo y soltar un gritito de excitación que asustó a todos los presentes:

—¿Qué pasa hija? —preguntó Bardo preocupado.

—¡Por todos los Dioses, padre! ¡Es Astrid! —contestó su hija sonriente.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza sin entender y Kateriina cogió la mano de Astrid con un familiaridad que claramente la confundió más.

—¿Cómo no te he podido reconocer antes? ¡Estás tan cambiada! —comentó la dama emocionada.

Kateriina apretó las manos de la bruja con cariño, mientras que la cara de Astrid era un auténtico poema.

—Kat, cielo, ¿pero quién es ella? —siguió cuestionando su padre.

Kateriina se dirigió a su padre con impaciencia, soltando a Astrid para agarrar a su padre del brazo y empujarlo hasta la bruja para que tuviera mejor visión de ella.

—Ella es la hija de Rick, el pescador.

—¿Rick? ¿Rick Moen?

Kateriina puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Conoces acaso otro Rick?

—Sí, pero…

Kateriina chasqueó la lengua irritada y se dirigió a Estoico.

—Siento muchísimo las molestias causadas, Lord Haddock. Mi padre es demasiado impulsivo y sé lo molesto que es lidiar con su cabezonería.

—No, de verdad, Lady Noldor, no es necesario que…

—Insisto, señor —le interrumpió Kateriina muy seria—. Entiendo lo importante que es para Hipo el entrenamiento de dragones y, ahora, sabiendo que estaba entrenando a Astrid, no puedo sentirme más que aliviada porque la gente de mi aldea empieza a entender la importancia de relacionarnos con ellos.

Miró a Hipo y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Éste no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolvérsela un tanto nervioso. Bardo Noldor seguía mirando a Astrid de arriba a abajo, con el ceño fruncido y esforzándose en reconocerla. Su hija le dio una cachetada en su brazo para que la dejara tranquila y el hombre se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Os parece bien si cenamos luego los tres juntos? Quiero que Astrid me ponga al día de todo y así tendré la oportunidad de conocer otras facetas de Hipo —sugirió ella.

Hipo estaba tan confundido por la situación que no supo responder a su propuesta. Afortunadamente, Astrid tenía la mente más fría que él:

—Será un honor.

—¡Estupendo! Nos vemos enseguida en el Gran Salón entonces.

Arrastró a su padre hasta la salida antes de que pudiera replicar, pero Estoico se quedó con ellos, con aire pensativo y no muy contento.

—¿Sabéis lo irresponsable que ha sido que hayáis estado tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida?

—Papá, ya te dije que íbamos a estar todo el día fuera —respondió Hipo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se agachaba a quitar la montura a Desdentao.

—Me dijiste que ibas a estar toda la mañana fuera —matizó Estoico estrechando los ojos.

—¡Ya ha dicho Astrid que nos ha surgido el imprevisto de Tormenta! —exclamó él furioso—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Predecir cada problema que me pueda surgir?

Bueno, técnicamente, podía hacerlo, aunque Astrid siguiera sin estar convencida de que él pudiera ver el futuro. Estoico puso las manos sobre sus caderas, con ojos severos, aunque se esforzó que su voz no sonara molesta.

—Un Jefe debe…

—Debe cumplir siempre con todos sus compromisos —imitó Hipo irritado—. Ahórrate el discurso, ¿quieres? Estaba teniendo un buen día hasta que has permitido que ese hombre nos abordara a Astrid y a mí insultándonos y clamando que soy la decepción que ya sé que piensas que soy.

Estoico palideció ante semejante confesión. Hipo, en cambio, estaba tan enfadado que podía sentir la magia fluir por sus venas como si se tratase de agua hirviendo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que estaba siendo su padre con él, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que había dedicado un día entero a volar? ¡Ni se acordaba!

—¿Eso es lo que realmente crees que pienso de ti, hijo? —preguntó Estoico con una voz imposible de interpretar.

—¿Acaso no ha sido lo que siempre has pensado? —respondió él dolido—. Si para ti fuese suficiente jamás hubieras permitido todo esto.

Sabía que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para tener aquella conversación. Además, le era insoportable tener que sostener los ojos tristes y decepcionados de su padre. Estaba siendo terriblemente injusto, lo sabía bien, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para asumirlo. Cogió la montura y caminó en dirección al nicho de Desdentao, sin querer mirar a su padre o a Astrid, quien no se había atrevido a intervenir en la conversación. El Furia Nocturna le siguió, pero no habló, sabía bien que era mejor darle margen a que se calmara antes de intentar razonar con él.

Tiró la silla de Desdentao a un lado del establo y casi sin pensarlo golpeó la pared con su mano con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se abrieron y sintió un latigazo de dolor que le llegó hasta el codo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así con su padre? ¿Por qué no le dejaba respirar por una vez? Hipo sólo quería ser libre. Él no estaba capacitado para liderar Isla Mema, por mucho que su padre insistiera de que sí. A él sólo se le daban bien tratar con los dragones, entrenarlos y volar sobre ellos. 

Tampoco quería casarse. 

Ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido había despertado nada en él, por muy hermosas y capacitadas que fueran para los demás. 

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto temblaban sus manos hasta que escuchó a Desdentao rugir nervioso a su espalda. Se giró y se asustó al ver que la montura de su amigo estaba sacudiéndose violentamente en el aire.

— _ Hipo, contrólate, por favor  _ —espetó Desdentao aterrado.

Hipo intentó concentrarse para que la montura descendiera al suelo de nuevo, pero estaba tan alterado y enfadado consigo mismo que sólo consiguió que el barreño de agua y comida del Furia Nocturna se balanceara hacia los lados, desperdigando agua y pescado por el suelo. Cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello acabara de una maldita vez. Entonces, sintió una mano tibia coger de su brazo y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Sus músculos se relajaron y sintió cómo su ira se iba disipando en el aire.

Abrió los ojos para ver a Astrid estudiando su rostro preocupada. La silla seguía sacudiéndose en el aire, aunque el barreño había dejado de moverse.

—Respira hondo y piensa en algo que te haga sentir bien —le ordenó con voz calmada.

Hipo obedeció e intentó recrear la sensación de volar con Desdentao. Astrid no le soltó en ningún momento y le forzó a que la mirara a los ojos hasta que por fin escucharon el ruido sordo de la montura cayéndose al suelo. Hipo aún temblaba, pero ya no sentía la magia hervir en su sangre y su pecho tampoco le dolía por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó ella subiendo su mano hacia su mejilla.

—Creo que sí —respondió él disfrutando de la tibieza de sus dedos contra su piel.

—Tienes que tener mucho más cuidado —le regañó Astrid.

Apartó su mano para quitarse uno de sus mitones y enseñarle cómo los nudillos de su mano también estaban abiertos y sangrando. Hipo contuvo la respiración, odiándose por haber vuelto a olvidar que cada vez que él se hacía daño, ella sufría las consecuencias también. Astrid cogió su mano herida y un resplandor dorado salió de las suyas para curarla. El único rastro que quedó de sus heridas fue la sangre que ya había empezado a resecarse en sus dorsos.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado.

—Ya te dije en su día que la ira es una forma rápida y fácil de emplear magia, pero no es un método aconsejable sobre todo porque es fácil perder el control —explicó Astrid con voz cansada mientras se ponía de nuevo los mitones—. ¿A qué ha venido esa discusión con tu padre?

Hipo titubeó en responder y Astrid soltó un suspiro largo.

—Él te quiere, ¿lo sabes, verdad? —señaló la bruja con tristeza—. Creo que tu visión sobre ti mismo hace que no veas cómo los demás te ven a ti.

Las cejas del vikingo se juntaron por la confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Astrid resopló con impaciencia.

—Eres una gran persona, Hipo, y la aldea te aprecia mucho por eso. ¿Qué tienes a tu alrededor gente que no pueda pensar como tal? Es natural, no puedes caer bien a todo el mundo. Pero creo que tu mayor enemigo eres tú mismo y tu verdadero conflicto no es satisfacer las expectativas de tu padre y los de la aldea, sino las que te has marcado tú mismo y que son imposibles de alcanzar.

Hipo la observó en silencio, intentando procesar lo que Astrid estaba intentando hacerle ver. No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Qué expectativas se podía marcar él mismo cuando era consciente que no valía ni una cuarta parte de lo que debía valer? 

—No sabes lo que es tener que vivir por contentar a los demás, Astrid —le acusó él molesto.

Astrid dio un paso hacia atrás, dolida por sus palabras.

—Yo mejor que nadie sé lo que es vivir así, Hipo. La única diferencia es que tú tienes un padre que te quiere y unos amigos que te respaldan. 

El vikingo cayó en cuenta de su metedura de pata y la cogió del brazo antes de que decidiera marcharse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él sintiéndose fatal—. Ha sido muy insensible e inconsciente por mi parte decirte eso, perdóname. Es sólo que… No sé si soy capaz de hacer frente a todo esto. Todo el asunto del matrimonio y el vínculo me está volviendo loco y mi padre… no ayuda.

Astrid le observó por unos segundos. Su expresión era seria, pero sus ojos eran cálidos y empáticos. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Sabes de sobra que todo este asunto del matrimonio me parece una estupidez. Comparto tu visión de que es una locura que tengas que casarte por conveniencia, pero… creo que no eres el único que sufre esa presión de tener que mantener a todo el mundo contento —Hipo ladeó la cabeza sin comprender—. Tu padre es un hombre fuerte e intimidante, pero… tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando te has marchado antes. Parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar. No soporta verte sufrir así y él siente una impotencia enorme por no poder hacer más por ti. 

Hipo sabía que era verdad. Su padre se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. El Consejo, Bardo Noldor, los Gormdsen y el propio Hipo no estaban siendo los mejores apoyos para dirigir Isla Mema en paz. Si su padre había convenido el asunto del matrimonio no había sido porque Hipo debiera casarse por un bien común para la aldea, sino para protegerlo. El Consejo era muy ambiguo, un día podía respaldar cualquier causa que el Jefe propusiera y al siguiente podía estar conspirando para quitárselo de en medio. Aunque Isla Mema era reconocida por tener una de las jefaturas más estables del Archipiélago, los Haddock habían dirigido Isla Mema desde hacía sólo cinco generaciones, siendo su tatarabuelo, Hipo Horrendous Haddock I, el encargado de quitarse de en medio a la familia dirigente de aquel entonces. Tal vez su padre tuviera motivos para temer un golpe de estado contra ellos, mucho más tras las sospechas que habían recaído sobre Hipo tras la extraña muerte del viejo Gormdsen. De ahí que aprobara el matrimonio de conveniencia para Hipo, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera con tal de proteger a su hijo. 

Hipo era consciente de todo esto y, aunque entendía perfectamente todas estas razones, no podía evitar sentirse dolido porque su padre hubiera tomado esa decisión sin haberle consultado antes. Se sentía muy egoísta y muy solo a la vez, incapaz de encontrar el equilibrio entre lo que era mejor para su familia y su aldea y lo que era mejor para él.

—Soy un idiota —aceptó él.

— _ Hipo, dinos algo que no sepamos _ —comentó Desdentao desde el otro extremo del nicho, donde se había sentado para esperar a que Astrid calmara a Hipo.

Hipo puso mala cara, pero la bruja soltó una carcajada.

—Sólo un poquito, pero a veces forma parte de su encanto —dijo la bruja dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

—Hablaré con él después de cenar —prometió Hipo frotándose molesto por su tendencia a usar la violencia para casi todo—. Ahora que hablamos de la cena, ¿tú y Kateriina…?

La expresión juguetona de Astrid se tornó muy seria de repente.

—No la conozco de nada, es más, hoy ha sido la primera vez que he cruzado palabra con ella.

—¿Entonces todo lo ocurrido antes…?

—O una de dos: o soy clavadita a la hija de ese tal Rick Moen o…

—Se lo ha inventado —concluyó él.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué razón tendría Kateriina para protegerme de su padre? —cuestionó Astrid preocupada—. No me fio de ella.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Astrid… No hagas suposiciones sin conocerla antes. Aunque a veces sea un poco peculiar y finolis, Kateriina es encantadora y buena persona —remarcó Hipo un tanto irritado.

La bruja puso sus brazos en jarras molesta.

—¿Desde hace cuánto la conoces? ¿Mes y medio tal vez? Es imposible conocer a alguien en tan poco tiempo, no podemos fiarnos de ella. Además, ¿tengo que recordarte que esa chica y su padre saben de la existencia de las brujas, mi aquelarre y Le Fey? Por no hablar de que su padre se huele algo, estoy segura de ello. Cuanto más lejos me mantenga de esa gente, mejor.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas íntima amiga de ella —insistió él con impaciencia—. Cenemos con ella y veamos cómo va la cosa, no es que vayamos a contarle que tú eres una bruja y que nos acostamos, ¿no? Simplemente somos buenos amigos. Ya está. 

Astrid hizo una mueca, pero asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió con la cabeza, pero Hipo la cogió de la mano.

—¿Y mi beso de despedida?

—¡Por todos los dioses, Hipo! ¡Qué pesado eres a veces! —se quejó Astrid con impaciencia.

—Pero es que me gusta besarte —se lamentó él poniendo ojos de corderito—. ¿No tienes piedad por este pobre cojo que te ha sacado a volar hoy? Es una bonita manera de compensarle.

La bruja se esforzó en no reírse para mantener su semblante serio, pero Hipo conocía cada uno de sus gestos para estar seguro de que ella estaba más que dispuesta. No obstante, Astrid le dio un pico en los labios y se apartó antes de que Hipo pudiera cogerla de la cintura. 

—¡Ey!

—No mereces más de momento —dijo ella con tono burlón—. Te veo luego en el Gran Salón.

La bruja salió corriendo e Hipo sintió que su gozo caía a un pozo. Se giró hacia el Furia Nocturna, quién le observaba con gesto aburrido e irritado.

— _ Sois asquerosos  _ —concluyó Desdentao molesto.

Xx.

—¿Crees que debería cortarme el pelo?

Brusca estaba mirándose sus trenzas no me convencida mientras esperaban en la cola para recoger su cena. 

—Creo que deberías lavártelo más —sugirió Astrid intentando disimular una mueca de asco al ver un rastro de moho en uno de sus mechones—. ¿Acaso no usas la pastilla de jabón que te regalé? Tu pelo apesta a pescado.

—Ese jabón lo guardo para ocasiones especiales —le aseguró Brusca con orgullo.

—¿Y cuántas veces al año son especiales?

—Con suerte, dos —respondió la vikinga para exasperación de la bruja—. Por cierto, hoy llevas la trenza peinada diferente.

Astrid se llevó la mano inconscientemente a su cabello, consciente de que no se había quitado la trenza que Hipo le había hecho esa mañana. 

—Necesitaba llevar el pelo bien sujeto para la prueba de vuelo de hoy —explicó Astrid esforzándose en no ruborizarse—. Mi pelo es insoportable a veces.

—Es que lo tienes demasiado largo, más que yo incluso, deberías cortártelo —comentó Brusca cogiendo de su trenza—. ¡Es que mira qué puntas! ¡Las tienes todas abiertas! Puedo decirle a mi madre que te las corte.

—¡No! —exclamó Astrid más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado llamando la atención de algunos de su alrededor y sobresaltando a Brusca—. No… No me gusta la idea de cortármelo. Me da cierto pánico tener un cuchillo cerca de mi pelo.

Brusca frunció el ceño, pero no discutió. Astrid siempre había mantenido su pelo por su cuenta y no le había querido dar más importancia de la que necesitaba, pero sí que era cierto que su cabello era el foco de atención para algunos. Sigrid Thorston la había peinado para el Festival del Deshielo; pero siempre que Astrid se pasaba por casa de Brusca, sobre todo tras el aborto, Sigrid le gustaba trenzar su pelo y la bruja jamás había puesto pegas a que la amable mujer se lo peinara. Gothi también se lo recogía, aunque de muy mala gana, pues no soportaba que el pelo de la bruja cayera sobre su cara cuando trabajaban. Luego estaba Kaira Gormdsen, quién siempre se quejaba de que su pelo era demasiado rebelde e indomable, aunque nunca se había mostrado muy dispuesta a peinárselo, lo cual era un alivio.

Y luego estaba Hipo.

Aquella mañana había sido la primera vez que el vikingo había trenzado su pelo, pues hasta entonces sólo se lo había soltado o jugado con él. Se había acostumbrado a despertarse con sus dedos enredados en su cabello o acariciándole sus mechones aún medio adormilado. Astrid no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras recordaba cómo se habían despertado así esa mañana, poco antes de que amaneciera. Ni siquiera habían tenido sexo —Astrid había estado demasiado cansada y perezosa para hacerlo e Hipo era muy respetuoso con eso—, pero muchas veces, como había sido el caso de esa mañana, se conformaban con solo abrazarse —con o sin ropa— y dormir. A veces se quedaban hablando hasta entrada la madrugada y otras quedaban totalmente rendidos tan pronto sus cabezas rozaban contra la almohada de Astrid.

La bruja era consciente de que su relación con Hipo estaba evolucionando a algo un tanto peligroso, pero él tampoco había dado indicios que sintiera nada por ella, por lo que no había habido razón para perder la calma; permitiéndose, por una vez, disfrutar de algo que nunca había tenido. Quería pensar que su relación era lo normal entre los vikingos y, en su defensa, debía saber que ignoraba cómo funcionaban las amistades entre mujeres y hombres, pero lo que importaba era que ella estaba a gusto con Hipo. Era un poco idiota, algo huraño y un cabeza hueca, pero era atento, cariñoso, leal y un gran oyente. 

Por no mencionar que era un excelente amante.

Pero eso jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Por encima de su cadáver, no vaya a ser que se le subiera a la cabeza.

—Astrid, ¿me estás escuchando? —le dijo Brusca chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la bruja saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—La dama esa te está saludando —comentó Brusca señalando hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

Astrid giró la cabeza para ver a Lady Kateriina Noldor agitando la mano con una sonrisa en su dirección. La bruja tuvo que forzar una sonrisa y saludar con simulada timidez para ocultar su mala gana. 

—Es un poco rara, ¿no crees? —dijo Brusca a su oído.

—¡Qué me vas a contar! Me toca cenar con ella ahora —repuso Astrid irritada.

—¿Y eso? No te ofendas, pero la gente como Kateriina Noldor no se fija en la gente como nosotras.

—Ojalá fuera así, pero digamos que su padre nos ha abordado a Hipo y a mí porque se le ha olvidado que tenía que comer con ella porque estaba volando conmigo —explicó Astrid, entonces se dio cuenta que Brusca estaba moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente—. Cállate, ni te atrevas.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Brusca en voz baja—. ¿No vas a darme ni un mísero detalle? Ni siquiera te has dignado a contarme nada sobre el sexo de reconciliación que tuvisteis cuando hicistéis las paces.

—Brusca, en serio, cierra la bocaza —le amenazó Astrid.

—¿La tiene grande?

—¡Brusca! —le gritó la bruja con las mejillas ardiendo, golpeándole el brazo con tanta fuerza que casi la tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

Astrid y Brusca se giraron al escuchar la voz de Mocoso, quien las observaba con extrañeza. La bruja sintió a su amiga ponerse muy tensa a su lado y no pudo evitar interponerse entre ambos vikingos.

—Nada que te interese —dijo ella sin más.

—Estáis montando un escándalo —se quejó Mocoso.

—¿No es acaso normal que los vikingos seai...seamos escandalosos? —replicó Astrid irritada—. Mete tus narices en tus asuntos, Mocoso. 

El vikingo estrechó los ojos.

—Brusca, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas, por favor? —preguntó el vikingo ignorando a la bruja.

La vikinga cogió a Astrid del brazo nerviosa y agachó la cabeza en su dirección para que pudiera hablarle al oído.

—¿Qué hago, Astrid?

—No tienes que estar con él si no quieres —le recordó la bruja con prudencia.

—No sé si estoy preparada para hacerle frente todavía —se lamentó la vikinga.

—¿Qué quieres hacer entonces? No puedo cenar contigo hoy, ¿quieres que busque a tu hermano?

—¿A ese imbécil? ¡Ni hablar! —replicó Brusca con asco—. ¡Antes muerta!

—¿Qué susurráis tanto? —clamó Mocoso enfadado—. Brusca, si no quieres hablar conmigo simplemente dilo, pero no me tengas así.

Brusca soltó un bufido de fastidio, pero encaró a Mocoso con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió el vikingo dolido.

La vikinga chasqueó la lengua, claramente incapaz de responder a su pregunta, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

—No me gusta tu cara.

Mocoso se palpó su rostro inconscientemente.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿Qué problema tienes con mi cara ahora para que seas tan perra conmigo?

—¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por tu barba de niño de doce años? ¿Por tus dientes demasiado separados? ¿Por tu nariz desproporcionada?

—Brusca… —Astrid quería advertirle a la vikinga que se estaba pasando un poco, pero ésta parecía demasiado enfadada como para querer escucharla.

Ambos habían encendido una mecha que ahora era imposible de apagar.

—¿Con que esas tenemos? —dijo Mocoso apretó los puños—. ¡Tú tienes nariz de urraca y cara de sapo!

—¿Qué me acabas de llamar, so gilipollas? —exclamó Brusca histérica.

Astrid tuvo que sujetar a Brusca para que no se abalanzara sobre Mocoso, pero la vikinga no tardó en zafarse de ella. De repente, Hipo apareció de la nada junto con Chusco, quien observaba la escena con mofa. 

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Hipo claramente enfadado—. Estáis bloqueando toda la cola.

—¡Ha empezado él! —escupió Brusca furiosa.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Eres tú la que se ha puesto a insultar!

—¡Gilipollas! —gritó ella.

—¡Loca! —chilló él.

—¡Anormal!

—¡Asquerosa!

—¡Retaco!

—¡Perra!

Siguieron insultándose, captando cada vez más la atención de los comensales del Gran Salón, mientras Hipo se interponía entre ellos para que no llegaran a las manos. Ordenó a Chusco que cogiera a su hermana, mientras él sostenía a su primo del hombro, pero nada parecía poder detenerlos. Astrid apretó los puños, intentando contener la magia que estaba saliendo de sus dedos. 

—¿Queréis cerrar la puta boca los dos? —gritó la bruja tan furiosa que su voz hizo eco por todo el Gran Salón.

Ambos vikingos se quedaron mudos e intimidados por la reacción de Astrid, pero a la bruja le dio igual.

—Vosotros dos. Coged vuestra puta comida, os vais a sentar formalitos en una mesa y vais a comer como las dos personas adultas que sois —les ordenó con una frialdad que podía helar el alma a cualquier—. No quiero más gritos, ni más insultos. No os habléis si queréis, pero por lo menos tened la jodida decencia de ser personas civilizadas.

—Astrid… 

Brusca no parecía contenta, pero Astrid no iba a darle margen de discusión.

—Haz lo que te digo —se dirigió a Chusco—. Tú, siéntate con tu hermana y dile a Patapez que haga lo mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que comer con esa petarda? ¡Bastante que vivo con ella!

—¡Porque es tu jodida hermana y vas apreciarla como tal, imbécil! —dictaminó Astrid sin ánimo de tragar las estupideces de nadie. 

Chusco no se atrevió a quejarse otra vez. No cuando Astrid parecía soltar chispas por los ojos. Hipo, sin embargo, observaba la escena con admiración, fascinación y terror. Casi podía jurar que estaba hasta excitado al verla con esa expresión tan furiosa. 

—¿A qué coño esperáis? —reclamó Astrid al ver que no se movían—. ¡Venga! Coged vuestra comida y largaos de aquí antes de que os dé semejante hostia que os deje más tontos de lo que ya sois. 

Los tres vikingos obedecieron de mala gana. Recogieron sus cuencos de comida y se fueron a una mesa apartada donde estaba Patapez comiendo mientras leía, ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Hipo y Astrid cogieron también sus raciones de comida y la de Lady Kateriina e Hipo no pudo evitar comentar: 

—Tienes que admitir que das mucho miedo cuando te enfadas.

—Creeme, ninguno habéis tenido el infortunio de verme realmente enfadada. De haberlo estado, les habría pulverizado con un rayo a cada uno.

Hipo rió nervioso, sin dudar por un segundo de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—De todas formas, ¿se puede saber qué pasa entre Brusca y Mocoso? Últimamente están insoportables.

—No es un secreto que pueda contarte, Hipo —dijo ella con reticencia.

El vikingo se detuvo, mirándola muy pálido.

—¿Te refieres a que…?

—No me tires de la lengua porque pienso negarlo todo —respondió Astrid de mala gana—. Además, es más complicado que eso.

—¿Más complicado que lo que tú y yo sabemos? —cuestionó él.

—No hay nada más complicado que lo que tú y yo sabemos —admitió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque sonriendo—. En serio, si quieres saber qué pasa sería mejor que hablaras con tu primo y, de todas formas, él solo cuenta con su versión. La de Brusca me temo que es imposible que lo vayas a saber.

—¿Habéis hecho una promesa o algo por el estilo?

—Así es.

—Ya entiendo, no te preocupes, tampoco es que esté especialmente interesado en la vida amorosa de Mocoso —comentó él con una mueca—. De todas formas, ¿por qué has insistido que se sienten juntos si no pueden ni verse?

—Porque Brusca saldría perdiendo y yo no puedo ser la única amiga que tenga —explicó Astrid—. ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá cuando decida marcharme? Brusca y yo somos amigas, pero tampoco quiero ser la única en la que puede confiar. Su relación tumultuosa con Mocoso puede cargarse su relación con otros vikingos y no quiero eso para Brusca. Es mejor que se acostumbren estar cerca del uno y de la otra, aunque no se hablen, ¿sabes? 

—Tiene mucho sentido —concordó él sonriente—. Mírate, ¿quién iba a decirte que ibas a ser la perfecta mediadora entre vikingos? 

—Sigo pensando que los humanos, sobre todo los vikingos, sois imposibles —se lamentó ella con exageración—. Pero sois muy fáciles de manipular.

—¿Quienes son fáciles de manipular? —dijo una tercera voz.

Hipo y Astrid miraron al frente y se encontraron con Lady Kateriina observándoles con curiosidad. Ambos tragaron saliva.

—Las masas de pan —respondió Astrid intentando ocultar su nerviosismo con una sonrisa—. La señora Gormdsen me está enseñando a elaborar pan y le estaba comentando a Hipo el proceso de cómo hacerlo.

—¡Oh! —soltó Kateriina sorprendida y se dirigió a Hipo—. No sabía que te gustara cocinar.

—Bueno, no es que sea un experto, pero en mi caso me da para sobrevivir —comentó Hipo dándole su bol con sopa y pollo.

—¿Y tú Astrid? Tienes pinta de ser una cocinera excelente —halagó Kateriina.

Hipo tuvo que contener una carcajada y Astrid le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Se sentaron en la mesa que tenían solo para ellos. Kateriina se sentó frente a Hipo, mientras que Astrid se colocó al lado del vikingo, a una distancia prudencial. 

—La verdad es que soy terrible —admitió la bruja con desgana—. Por eso me están enseñando, se me da tan mal que soy un peligro para la salud en esta aldea.

Hipo casi se atragantó con la sopa al escucharla, mientras que la expresión de Kateriina era más bien confusa, aunque forzó una risa cuando Astrid le dio unas palmadas a Hipo mientras tosía para ocultar sus carcajadas. La bruja se tenía que esforzarse para no reírse con él y le dio una patada bajo la mesa para que se controlara. Le habría acusado de idiota si no hubiera estado delante de la dama.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —se excusó él ruborizado cuando recuperó el aire—. ¿Qué tal has pasado tú el día, Kateriina?

—Bien, supongo, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que hacer por aquí, pero ya sabes, con todo el asunto de la bruja mi padre no se quiere ir —replicó ella aburrida—. Hace años que no se topa con ninguna y se sobreexcita ante la idea de atrapar a una, sobre todo si es del aquelarre de Le Fey.

Astrid e Hipo se pusieron muy tensos de repente, aunque Kateriina no pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Alguna vez has visto a una bruja? —preguntó Astrid con cautela.

—¿Eh? Sí, por supuesto. Cuando era niña se enjuiciaron a dos mujeres de la aldea que resultaron ser brujas encubiertas —contestó la dama.

—¿Cómo sabíais que eran brujas? —cuestionó Hipo con curiosidad.

—Bueno, además de que se les encontró su marca de bruja, las quemamos en mitad de la plaza y no ardieron —explicó Kateriina—. ¿Sabíais que las brujas no pueden quemarse? Por eso es mejor ahogarlas amordazadas, así no pueden recitar ningún conjuro que les permita respirar debajo del agua. Les atamos piedras al cuerpo y las tiramos en mitad del mar.

Hipo tragó saliva con lentitud, incapaz de creerse que semejante atrocidad pudiera ocurrir en su isla. Lejos quedaban los tiempos en los que Isla Mema había sido tan sanguinaria y se le revolvía las tripas él solo pensar cometer semejantes actos contra nadie de su aldea. 

—¿Y cómo sabéis que están muertas? —preguntó Astrid con voz neutral, aunque Hipo podía sentir la ira salir de sus poros.

—Jamás han vuelto, así que damos por hecho que o bien mueren ahogadas o son devoradas por un dragón acuático —respondió Kateriina sacudiendo los hombros y, entonces, frunció el ceño—. Estáis muy pálidos, ¿ocurre algo?

—¡Nada! —contestaron a la vez demasiado deprisa.

Kateriina los observó en silencio mientras comían. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirarse, por lo que centraron toda su atención en sus respectivos cuencos.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? —preguntó la dama de repente.

Los dos parpadearon sorprendidos por la inesperada pregunta. ¿Cómo? Nunca había sido necesario inventarse una versión de su historia. Astrid, en principio, había aparecido de la noche a la mañana reclamando el puesto de Gothi y, nublando la voluntad de la gente de la aldea con su magia, no había sido difícil conseguirlo.

—Vine aquí para trabajar con Gothi y es imposible no conocer a nadie de esta aldea. Más a Hipo, con todo eso que es el Orgullo de Isla Mema —relató Astrid con indiferencia.

—Parecéis muy cercanos —apuntó Kateriina entrecerrando los ojos, aunque no había malicia en su voz.

—Es por el entrenamiento de dragones, estoy entrenando a Astrid personalmente y hemos hecho buenas migas —explicó Hipo imitando el tono de la bruja. 

—Ya… No sabía que fuera responsabilidad del hijo del Jefe atender a farsantes —comentó Kateriina antes de dar un sorbo a su vaso de vino.

Astrid se esperaba que algo como aquello fuera a pasar. Después de todo, aquella mujer no parecía tener un pelo de tonta. Hipo se removió incómodo a su lado, esforzándose en ocultar su alteración. Por suerte, el vikingo había aprendido a mantener la calma en situaciones como aquella, por lo que confiaba que los nervios no fueran a traicionarlos a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decir, Astrid? Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre.

—Es mi verdadero nombre —concordó Astrid—. Pero no tengo apellido, soy sólamente Astrid.

—Y dime, sólamente Astrid, ¿quién demonios eres? ¿De dónde eres?

La bruja reflexionó por un momento. Sabía bien que debía mentir, pero tampoco estaba segura de qué historia debía inventarse. 

¡Mierda! Si algo odiaba Astrid era precisamente improvisar.

—No soy nadie —explicó la bruja—. No tengo padres ni familiares a los que recuerde. Crecí en una aldea costera del continente, fui pasando de un clan a otro donde me cuidaron hasta que era lo bastante autosuficiente para hacer tareas básicas del hogar. Calculo que tendría, ¿cuántos? ¿cuatro años?

Fingió un largo suspiro de pena.

—Astrid… —la voz de Hipo era temblorosa.

—No, Hipo, está bien —le interrumpió Astrid alzando su mano—. Ella merece saber la verdad, al fin y al cabo ella ha descubierto mi mentira y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es enmendar mi error.

—¿Tú sabías todo esto? —preguntó Kateriina atónita.

Hipo se echó un poco para atrás y miró a Astrid y luego a Kateriina.

—¿Sí? —dijo él dubitativo.

—Él fue el que me trajo a Isla Mema —mintió la bruja—. Estaba trabajando en un barco y unos piratas nos atacaron. Sobreviví de milagro y si no hubiera sido por Hipo y Desdentao habría muerto ahogada. Les debo la vida —hizo una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva y simular desasosiego—. No quiero que nadie sepa de mi pasado porque no soporto que sientan lástima por mí, por eso mentí a Estoico. 

Kateriina parecía no entrar en su asombro por su relato. No era ni por asomo la historia más original, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para que no le hiciera demasiadas preguntas y la dejara en paz. La dama se levantó para sorpresa de los dos y corrió junto a Astrid para abrazarla. La bruja seguía sin acostumbrarse a eso de los abrazos, ni siquiera se había atrevido a hacerlo con Hipo fuera del ámbito sexual porque le parecía demasiado íntimo. Había decidido que no le gustaba que le abrazaran desconocidas y mucho menos alguien como Lady Kateriina, aunque sus ojos vidriosos la confundieron enormemente cuando rompió el abrazo.

—¡Perdóname, Astrid! De haber sabido que escondías una historia tan triste no te habría forzado a que me la contaras —explicó la dama—. ¿Sabes? Te vas a reír, pero por un momento he llegado a pensar que eras una bruja y habías hechizado a Hipo o algo por el estilo.

Bruja y humano contuvieron un respingo.

—¿Qué.. qué te ha hecho pensar eso? —cuestionó Hipo.

—Bueno, Astrid es muy hermosa, inteligente y tiene mucho coraje al haberse enfrentado a mi padre no una sino dos veces —argumentó Kateriina—. La verdad es que nos despertaste ciertas sospechas cuando te negaste a buscar la marca a esa bruja, pero quise pensar que era por una cuestión moral más que por un signo de lealtad hacia ellas. Sin embargo, cuando esta tarde te pillé mintiendo pensé que realmente eras una de esas brujas y que habías embrujado a todos los de tu alrededor. Y, bueno… —un fuerte rubor cubrió sus tersas mejillas—, pensé que también habías hecho que Hipo se enamorara de ti o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron bruja y humano escandalizados.

—¡No es que piense que estéis enamorados o algo por el estilo! Es que… se os ve tan cercanos y con una conexión tan especial —razonó Kateriina con tristeza—. Nunca he tenido eso con nadie y pensé que, tal vez, estuvierais enamorados.

—Kateriina —le interrumpió Hipo—. Astrid y yo no estamos juntos en ninguno de los sentidos. Sólo somos dos amigos que compartimos un secreto y que nos gustan los dragones. Tras lo… mal que lo ha pasado Astrid, solo he buscado que se sintiera como en casa.

—Y lo ha conseguido —añadió Astrid—, pero vamos, que Hipo no es mi tipo para nada. ¿Has visto sus piernas? Nadie las tiene tan delgadas.

—¿En serio, Astrid? —replicó él indignado.

Kateriina rió sonoramente, pero Astrid fue incapaz de unirse por los nervios. ¿Y ahora qué? Debía sostenerse sobre otra mentira y confiar en que una desconocida no se fuera de la lengua. Si Kateriina, una simple humana cuya mayor aspiración era casarse con el mejor postor, sospechaba de que ella pudiera ser una bruja, ¿qué le decía que su padre no pensara lo mismo? O peor: ¿y si ya había gente de la aldea que también lo estaba conjeturando? La simple idea le ponía la piel de gallina, pues si Astrid caía, Hipo lo haría ella y una cosa era segura: Hipo sí moriría en una hoguera.

Mierda.

¿Qué podía hacer? Llevaba semanas buscando el grimorio por toda Isla Mema y no había encontrado ni un mísero rastro. El hecho de que la isla estuviera vacía de magia debía haber facilitado la búsqueda, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Empezaba a temerse que Le Fey y Heather se la hubieran colado y hubieran conseguido engañarla. Se había ilusionado y sostenido ante la idea de que el grimorio era la única clave para romper el vínculo, pero si en realidad no había ninguno. ¿Cuales eran sus posibilidades?

Ya no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar.

—Creo que me voy a marchar —dijo Astrid de repente.

—¿Ya? —dijo Kateriina extrañada—. Si no has comido nada.

Hipo no dijo nada al respecto, pero le lanzó una mirada preocupada. Sabía que algo no iba bien con ella, pero decidió que sería mejor preguntárselo después cuando se encontraran en su casa.

—Lo siento, pero estoy agotada. Tengo las piernas totalmente resentidas por la sesión de vuelo de hoy —explicó Astrid levantándose de su asiento—. Nos vemos mañana. Ha sido un placer, Lady Kateriina.

La dama también se levantó y ofreció su mano con una sonrisa que Astrid no supo cómo interpretar.

—Mis amigas me llaman Kat —dijo ella con ternura—. Y no te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

—Gracias, me haces un gran favor —señaló la bruja dando de su mano sin muchas ganas.

—¡Oh! Creeme, estoy segura que te lo haré pagar —bromeó ella con simpatía apretando su mano con fuerza.

Astrid arqueó las cejas sorprendida por su último comentario, pero Kateriina había vuelto a sentarse junto a Hipo, mientras que éste seguía observándola preocupado. Astrid casi podía leer lo que decían sus ojos: 

_ ¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? _

La bruja negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo. Hipo no parecía muy convencido, pero se vio forzado a atender a Kateriina cuando ésta llamó su atención. La bruja se dirigió a la salida y echó un ojo a la mesa donde se sentaban Brusca y los demás. En principio, no parecía haber confrontaciones entre ellos, pero se apuntó mentalmente hablar con Brusca al día siguiente. Mañana sería el Día de Aseo, así que tendrían tiempo de sobra para hablar sobre el asunto. La vikinga estaría furiosa con ella, pero Astrid sabía que era imprescindible que Brusca aprendiera a vivir en el mismo entorno que Mocoso para seguir adelante.

Astrid fue sorprendida por una lluvia torrencial cuando salió del Gran Salón. La bruja chasqueó la lengua irritada y esperó bajo el saliente que había sobre las compuertas, esperanzada de que amainara pronto. Hacía frío y se abrazó a sí misma, arrepentida de haberse dejado la capucha en casa antes de ir a cenar. No podía esperar a meterse en la cama y esperar a que Hipo se uniera a ella. Ya no por el hecho de que necesitaba distraer su mente —y él era muy bueno consiguiéndolo—, sino porque solo descansaba bien cuando dormían juntos. Astrid era consciente de que la dependencia que estaban desarrollando era demasiado peligrosa, pero ambos habían hablado de ello varias veces. Mantenerse alejados les daba más problemas que beneficios: Hipo controlaba mucho mejor su magia si ella estaba cerca, Astrid se sentía mucho más calmada y ligera estando a su lado y luego… todo lo demás. No iba admitir que estar encerrada en aquella isla fuera lo mejor que le había sucedido, pero sí había aceptado que conocer a Hipo había sido como encontrar una luz dentro del pozo que había sido su vida hasta ahora. 

Y ese pensamiento la tenía amargada.

Temía que esos sentimientos fueran reales y no causados por el vínculo.

Pero se consolaba pensando que su voluntad era lo bastante fuerte como para no enamorarse. ¿Qué idiota se iba a enamorar de uno que terminaría casándose pronto con otra? No, lo que le ataría a Hipo sería una eterna amistad, pero nada más. Seguramente no habría ni la más mínima atracción sexual entre ellos una vez que rompieran el vínculo.

Así que todo estaría bien cuando todo acabara.

¿Verdad?

—¡Asta! —chilló una voz femenina desde las escaleras que llevaban al Gran Salón.

La bruja sacudió la cabeza y estrechó los ojos para ver quién subía a todo correr por las escaleras. El corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer a la mujer.

—¿Señora Gormdsen? —preguntó Astrid confundida.

No hacía ni dos días que la bruja había estado en su casa y jamás la había visto en un estado tan deplorable. Estaba empapada, despeinada y los ojos parecían que iban a salirse de su órbitas. Astrid la había visto siempre perfectamente vestida, peinada y limpia, a sabiendas que era su forma de mostrar un aire sofisticado y superior a los demás. La bruja había dudado más de una vez de la estabilidad mental de la mujer, pero al margen de sus cambios repentinos de humor y su frialdad que a veces rozaba la sociopatía, Kaira Gormdsen nunca había dado indicios de haber perdido la cabeza de verdad.

Hasta esa noche.

La anciana mujer caminó torpemente hasta ella y la cogió de las muñecas. Astrid habría intentado zafarse de ella si no estuviera convencida de que hacerle daño con el más mínimo empujón. La mujer intentó arrastrarla hacia la lluvia, balbuceando cosas sin sentido, y la bruja miró hacia los lados, esperanzada de que viniera alguien a socorrerla, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

—¡Señora Gormdsen! ¡Suélteme! —exclamó Astrid furiosa—. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

—Asta, tú me dijiste que no volvería, que mi niña estaba muerta —la bruja parpadeó confundida—. Pero Rose está aquí ¡No está muerta! Tienes que venir, sé que tú me vas a creer.

El corazón de Astrid se paró por unas décimas de segundo. ¿Rose? ¿Cómo demonios había llegado Kaira Gormdsen a esa conclusión? ¿Quién coño la había dejado entrar a la prisión de Mema donde estaba Rosethorn recluida? Si sus problemas ya no eran pocos, solo le faltaba tener que cargar con esto también.

—Señora Gormdsen, déjeme que la acompañe a su casa. Hablaré con Gothi y le daremos ese tónico que le viene siempre tan bien para… —empezó Astrid, pero no pudo terminar.

Pero los ojos de la anciana se endurecieron y tiró de ella hasta que consiguió empujarla fuera del saliente. La lluvia cayó sobre Astrid como un balde de agua fría.

—Vendrás conmigo. Ahora —sentenció la mujer con una apatía que le puso la piel de gallina.

Astrid decidió que lo más prudente sería seguirla y, en el momento que se despistara, le borraría la memoria. La baza de que Rosethorn fuera la hija perdida de los Gormdsen revolucionaría la isla y complicaría la situación muchísimo más. Noldor querría matarla igualmente, no sin antes sonsacarle toda la información del aquelarre y, probablemente, le revelaría la identidad de Astrid, exponiendo a Hipo a su vez; pero lo que más temía era que los Gormdsen, de estar convencidos de que Rosethorn era su hija perdida, podrían hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla. Quitarse de en medio a Estoico y a Hipo para declarar la guerra a Beren era una opción más que considerable.

La prisión de Isla Mema se encontraba bajo tierra. Era un espacio oscuro y claustrofóbico, aunque Hipo le había asegurado que rarísima vez tenían prisioneros. Rosethorn había sido la primera persona encarcelada en meses y se le había puesto hasta una pequeña cama para que pudiera recuperarse con mayor comodidad. Sólo Gothi bajaba a atender y a alimentar a la bruja, siempre acompañada por Estoico y Patón Jorguenson para que no hubiera ningún percance extraño. Gothi la alimentaba a base de sopas y purés, pero Rosethorn no presentaba mejoría. La anciana temía que el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza hubiera sido tan fuerte que hubiera quedado algún tipo de secuela en la bruja.

Astrid procuraba no mostrar ninguna emoción al respecto, pero una parte de ella se consolaba pensando que si Rose no se despertaba, su secreto no se vería expuesto. Sin embargo, mientras que hacia medio año no habría sentido ni el más mínimo ápice de resentimiento hacia sí misma por pensar así, ahora solo podía sentirse asqueada con su egoísta actitud. 

¡Estúpido Hipo, su estúpida moral y el jodido vínculo que la confundía todavía más!

Siguió Kaira Gormdsen hasta la entrada de la prisión y se sorprendió al no ver a ningún guarda allí. Kaira bajó por el túnel con convencimiento y algo le decía a Astrid de que estaba entrando en la boca del lobo. La bruja cogió una antorcha y, temblando a causa del frío, siguió a la anciana. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron andado, Astrid observó cómo la anciana arrastraba sus pies y los dedos de sus manos se tensaban. ¿Tal vez aquella mujer estuviera pasando por algún tipo de enfermedad que le hacía perder la razón? 

—Ahí está, mírala —señaló Kaira.

Astrid se acercó a la celda donde Rosethorn se hallaba dormida. Al margen de las vendas de su cabeza y que había perdido algo de peso, no presentaba mal aspecto. Escuchó un tintineo a su lado y se quedó pasmada viendo cómo Kaira abría la puerta de la celda y entraba como si nada.

—Señora Gormdsen… —el tono de Astrid era de advertencia.

—Entra, Asta —ordenó la mujer.

Aquello no podía acabar bien. Kaira se había arrodillado junto a la cama y acarició el rostro de Rosethorn con ternura. Astrid tragó saliva al ver que el rostro de Rosethorn no parecía tan joven como la vez que se vieron. Aún no aparentaba tener más de treinta, pero en definitiva se veía más mayor dada la falta de consumo de poción rejuvenecedora. Aquello era un problema, a ese paso, Rosethorn aparentaría su edad en pocas semanas y ni Estoico Haddock podría decir nada en su defensa.

—Mírala, es toda una mujercita, tan guapa y perfecta —dijo la anciana sin dejar de mirarla—. Es tan triste pensar que me lo he perdido todo… Sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras. ¿Por qué, Asta?

La anciana se giró hacia Astrid y la bruja sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a aquella mujer tan rota por el dolor.

—Señora Gormdsen, en serio le digo que no sé de qué me habla, yo no soy Asta Lund —intentó razonar Astrid desesperada—. Debería llevarla ahora mismo a casa, no podemos estar aquí.

La bruja le había cogido del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, pero la anciana la empujó con violencia.

—¿Manipulaste mi mente? ¿A que sí, Asta? —le recriminó la anciana con voz envenenada—. Siempre supe que eras diferente, tú y tu estúpida familia siempre lo fuisteis. Pero no te conformaste con llevártelo a  _ él _ , ¿verdad? Cuando por fin conseguí ser feliz junto a mi hija, permitiste que se la llevaran. ¡Fuiste mi ruina, Asta!

Astrid no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, pero la anciana estaba demasiado alterada para intentar razonar con ella. Lo mejor sería avisar a Estoico para que pusiera cartas sobre el asunto, pues ella no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para lidiar con esa locura. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero Kaira la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. 

—Sálvala, me lo debes. Haz que despierte.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo Astrid nerviosa.

—Sí que puedes —escupió la anciana y rebuscó algo en una bolsa que había junto a la cama. Astrid se quedó sin aire cuando reconoció el viejo libro de recetas que tantas veces había visto antes—. Úsalo.

—Kaira, en serio, no está bien —Astrid estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Déjeme que la lleve a casa o llamaré a sus hijos o al Jefe para que lo hagan ellos mismos.

La mujer la sorprendió entonces tirándole el libro furiosa con todas sus fuerzas, aunque estaba tan débil que Astrid lo cogió al vuelo sin problemas. La bruja se quedó helada. Kaira Gormdsen siempre se había negado a que Astrid cogiera aquel libro, alegando que era muy delicado y que ella no era lo suficiente digna para sostener uno de sus mayores tesoros. Se maldijo no haberlo hecho antes.

El corazón le latía con violencia contra el pecho.

La magia apenas era perceptible, pero ahí estaba. El grimorio. La respuesta a todos sus problemas. La bruja abrió el libro, esperanzada de encontrar algún hechizo que la ayudara, pero arrugó la frente cuando abrió una página que estaba escrita en el lenguaje de los romanos. Astrid parpadeó sin comprender. Pasó de página y encontró la receta del estofado que había preparado con Kaira en escandinavo. Cerró el libro para volver abrirlo por otra sección y se encontró con otra receta, solo que esta vez escrito en germano. 

¿Pero qué demonios?

—Ahora que tienes tu libro, cúrala —dijo Kaira furiosa—. Me lo debes, Asta.

Cada vez entendía menos. ¿En serio esa mujer estaba tan trastocada como para no diferenciar el pasado con el presente? Astrid cerró el libro y lo apretó contra su pecho. Tenía que ser rápida, cuando antes le borrara la memoria, mucho mejor. Kaira no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido esa noche, ni que le hubiera dado el libro a Astrid. Era un hechizo fácil e inofensivo. Sólo tenía que…

—¡Madre! ¿Estás aquí?

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Kaira palideció al reconocer la voz de uno de sus hijos acercarse hasta las celdas. Astrid tiró el libro a un lado y corrió a tapar su boca antes de pronunciar el hechizo. La mujer la miró aterrorizada antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos. Escuchó varios pasos correr hacia la celda y la bruja cogió el libro a toda prisa para salir hacia la otra dirección. Sin embargo, el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando se dio cuenta de que el túnel contiguo a las celdas no era más que un callejón sin salida. Astrid miró hacia los lados, desesperada, forzando la vista dada la poca luz que había en el lugar, hasta que encontró un hueco estrecho en la pared rocosa. La bruja se metió no sin esfuerzo, empapada, tiritando por el frío y con el libro de recetas contra su pecho. 

—¡Madre! —gritó Lars Gormdsen.

—¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? —preguntó Estoico furioso—. ¿Dónde están los guardas?

—No lo sabemos, señor —explicó una voz que Astrid no reconoció—. Nadie los ha visto.

—¡Madre! ¡Madre!

—¡Que alguien busque a Gothi para que atienda a la señora Gormdsen! —ordenó Estoico.

Astrid escuchó a un grupo de hombres salir corriendo de allí. Sus pasos resonaron en sus oídos. Había demasiado eco en aquella prisión, tanto que le aterrorizaba respirar.

—Parece que ha perdido la consciencia, nada más.

La bruja sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba un poco cuando la voz nasal de Hipo resonó al fondo del túnel.

—¿Ahora eres médico, Haddock? —le recriminó Lars casi con repugnancia.

—No, pero está respirando y sus ojos reaccionan a la luz de las antorcha —comentó el heredero de Isla Mema, ignorando la insolencia del hombre—. Es probable que se recupere.

—¿Pero quién ha podido hacerlo esto? —cuestionó Estoico confundido.

—Yo te diré quién ha sido, Haddock.

El aire abandonó los pulmones de Astrid. ¿Por qué estaba allí Bardo Noldor ahora?

—Bardo, no tengo recuerdo de haberte dado la autorización para bajar aquí —dijo Estoico muy calmado, aunque estaba segura que estaba empleando todo su autocontrol para  contener su ira.

—¡Amigo mío! Ha quedado claro que en lo que respecta a la brujería no eres más que un novato —escuchó como la palma de su mano golpeaba el cuero de la espalda de Estoico—. ¿Por qué no repasamos la situación?

La voz de Bardo Noldor sonaba risueña, casi como si estuviera colocado por la euforia. Aquel hombre estaba encantado con toda aquella situación. Era un loco.

—Bardo…

—No voy a lanzar acusaciones por lanzar, no te preocupes. Aunque no puedes negarme que tenemos un caso de lo más curioso: una anciana aparece inconsciente y en un estado deplorable en la celda de una bruja.

—Le recuerdo que está encerrada porque está acusada de robar un bebé, no de ejercer brujería —le interrumpió Hipo con prudencia.

—El robo de bebés y la brujería van dados de la mano, chico —musitó el Jefe de Beren—. Y esa mujer que ves ahí es una bruja.

—¿Y qué vas a decir ahora? ¿Que la chica, que lleva inconsciente desde hace más de un mes, se ha despertado milagrosamente para atacar a Kaira Gormdsen? —preguntó Estoico con impaciencia—. ¡Menuda estupidez!

—Por supuesto que lo es —concordó Noldor—, pero lo que deberíamos preguntarnos primero es lo siguiente: ¿qué hacía la anciana aquí en mitad de la noche? ¿y dónde están los guardas?

Un silencio inundó la prisión. Astrid se preguntaba lo mismo que Bardo: ¿cómo había conseguido Kaira llegar tan lejos sin alertar a los guardas? Pero lo que más le intrigaba era cómo había descubierto que Rosethorn era su hija perdida. Era imposible que Kaira hubiera reconocido así como así a su hija, más sabiendo que sólo la había visto siendo un bebé. Por mucho parecido que Rose tuviera con su hermana Ingrid, Rosethorn debía aparentar por lo menos cincuenta y muchos años y aún seguía luciendo como una mujer joven.

—¿Qué insinuas entonces? —cuestionó Lars Gormdsen.

—¿No es evidente? —dijo Bardo Noldor irritado—. Tu madre ha descubierto algo que la ha llevado hasta aquí y la han noqueado. ¿No dijiste que tu padre había jurado y perjurado que tu hermana fue robada por brujas? ¿Qué nos dice que esto no sea una treta de ellas?

—Bardo, no creo que esto sea momento para tus teorías de la conspiración —le interrumpió Estoico con impaciencia.

—¿A qué te refieres con una treta? —preguntó Lars ignorando el comentario de su Jefe.

—¿Y si hay otra bruja entre nosotros que está intentando proteger a esta otra y ya de paso aprovecha para jugar con la gente de esta aldea? ¿Y si están buscando algo para el aquelarre?

Astrid tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca, casi convencida de que su respiración estaba yendo demasiado rápido. No podía creerse que el mayor de sus temores fuera hacerse realidad, no tan pronto.

—Bardo, vete de aquí ahora mismo.

La voz de Estoico era tan fría que ninguno de los presentes se atrevió abrir la boca.

—Sólo pido que reflexiones, amigo mío —dijo Noldor con falsa amabilidad.

—No voy a someter a mi aldea a una caza de brujas —sentenció Estoico—. Ninguna mujer morirá en la hoguera mientras yo viva, ¿entendido?

—A estas alturas deberías saber que ni el fuego de un Furia Nocturna podría matar a una bruja —matizó Bardo con diversión—. Pero esta es tu aldea, después de todo. Estoy convencido de que tanto tú como el Consejo tomaréis la decisión correcta. Por cierto, yo que tú le echaba un ojo a esta caverna, no vaya a ser que no me haya confundido y que la bruja esté todavía escondida por aquí.

Los pasos del Jefe de Beren eran lentos, pero seguros. Cuando su andar fue imperceptible en la oscuridad, Lars habló:

—Exijo convocar un Concilio de Emergencia.

—Lars, por todos los Dioses, no empieces ahora tú también —replicó Estoico alarmado.

—No pienso permitir que esto quede archivado como lo de mi padre, Haddock. Alguien ha atacado a mi madre y no pienso descartar ninguna opción —dijo el hombre indignado—. Hay que reunir al Consejo a primera hora de la mañana.

—No voy a convocar al Consejo sin haber recogido todas las pesquisas —dictaminó Estoico furioso.

—Si no quieres problemas, Jefe, te aconsejo que lo hagas.

—¿Es una amenaza, Lars? —dijo Estoico Haddock con cautela—. Porque te recuerdo que también soy partidario de las buenas tradiciones y podemos resolver esto perfectamente en el antiguo matadero de dragones. 

—¡Papá! —le regañó Hipo incrédulo.

—Creeme Jefe, no vivirás para siempre y tu hijo… no creo que sea el mejor para proteger el honor de los Haddock en un combate.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y un quejido de dolor.

—¡Papá, no seas idiota! ¡Para ya!

—¡Escúchame mentecato! Mi hijo tiene más agallas que cualquiera de esta aldea, incluidos vosotros los Gormdsen. ¿Sabes que ha hecho Hipo? Ha domado un Furia Nocturna, cabalga sobre él y ha derrotado a ese dragón que era casi tan grande como esta isla y que tú mismo viste hace siete años en el Nido. Lo ha dado todo por esta aldea y por nosotros. ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotros? ¿Eh? Sois grandes guerreros, eso no lo he cuestionado jamás, pero no creas que no ha llegado a mis oídos los rumores de que la ayudante de Gothi casi noqueó a tu hermano Esben sin despeinarse. ¿Crees que mi hijo no os partiría la cara si no se lo propusiera?

—¡Papá! ¡Cállate y suéltalo ya! ¿O quieres queda a su altura? 

Estoico titubeó un momento antes de liberar a Lars Gormdsen y el hombre cogió una fuerte bocanada del aire.

—Quiero que se inspeccione la caverna.

Estoico chasqueó la lengua, pero fue su hijo quien respondió:

—Lo haré yo.

—Hijo…

—De haber alguien tendrá que estar cerca, la única salida que hay es por donde hemos entrado nosotros.

Susurró algo que Astrid no pudo entender.

—Está bien —musitó su padre.

—Yo iré con él —exigió Lars.

—¡No! —exclamó Hipo nervioso—. Puedo… puedo solo. Tú deberías llevar a tu madre a casa para que Gothi pueda atenderla debidamente. No creo que este sea el lugar más propicio para que ella recupere la consciencia.

Lars no dijo nada, pero oyó movimiento que le dio a entender que había hecho caso a Hipo. Astrid esperó a que la luz de una antorcha se acercarse hasta su escondite y el vikingo apareciera a su lado. Sabía que su aspecto debía ser terrible, sobre todo porque no recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo en mucho tiempo. Hipo no parecía sorprendido de verla, pero procuró no mostrar ninguna emoción y no detenerse demasiado en donde estaba.

—¡Aquí no hay nadie! —declaró él en voz alta.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —se quejó su padre mientras cerraba la puerta de la celda de Rosethorn.

Hipo la miró por última vez antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia su padre.

—Papá…

—Ya sé qué me vas a decir hijo y no estoy de humor para discutir ahora contigo —le interrumpió su padre.

—No, solo quería darte las gracias y disculparme por lo de esta tarde. ¡No! —exclamó él de repente—. Espera, escúchame antes, por favor. La he tomado contigo injustamente y te he soltado un discurso que soy consciente que no entiendes del todo, pero a veces me siento un poco superado por todo… esto. Hoy he salido a volar de verdad por primera vez en meses y, Dioses, lo había echado muchísimo en falta. Por eso, cuando ha aparecido Bardo Noldor diciéndome todas esas cosas a mí me he venido abajo. Me ha recordado a cuando antes de que apareciera Desdentao en nuestras vidas y estabas siempre decepcionado conmigo.

—Hipo…

—Sé que no soy perfecto —siguió Hipo, sin atreverse a dejar hablar a su padre—, pero de verdad lo estoy haciendo como mejor sé. Prometo que me esforzaré muchísimo más para cumplir con las expectativas y...

—¡Hipo! —gritó Estoico con autoridad, pero se calmó enseguida—. Cielos, hijo, ¿en serio piensas todo eso? ¿Por qué no has hablado conmigo de esto antes? Jamás has sido una decepción para mí, nunca. Y siento no habértelo hecho ver antes. Nada que puedas hacer puede decepcionarme, Hipo. Cabrearme, en todo caso, pero eres mi hijo y si he aprendido una valiosa lección en todos estos años es que los Dioses no han podido darme uno mejor.

—Papá.. —la voz de Hipo se quebró, pero se esforzó en no venirse abajo.

Astrid pudo sentir cómo Estoico sonreía a su hijo.

—Todo irá bien, hijo.

—Pero Lars Gormdsen…

—Ese es como un Pesadilla Monstruosa, mucho ruge y luego poco muerde, solo tienes que cuidar de no quemarte. De verdad, deja a los Gormdsen a mí. Ojalá…

Estoico parecía dubitativo en continuar.

—¿Ojalá? —le animó su hijo.

—Bardo no es un mal hombre, pero es demasiado irascible y de verdad que su obsesión con las brujas me tiene enfermo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó Hipo de repente.

—¿El qué?

—Que las brujas existen.

Astrid esperaba una negación inmediata, pero se quedó muy desconcertada por el tiempo que se tomó Estoico antes de responder:

—Yo solo creo en lo que veo, hijo —carraspeó incómodo—. ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? Me imagino que estarás agotado de tanto volar hoy.

Estoico ya había empezado a caminar, pero Astrid no oyó el paso metálico de Hipo.

—Necesito decirte una cosa, papá.

El Jefe de Isla Mema se detuvo y se giró hacia su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero casarme con Kateriina Noldor —tragó saliva antes de continuar—. No niego que ella sea la candidata perfecta, pero no es para mí, papá. Y no quiero casarme con nadie que pueda generarnos un conflicto dentro de la aldea. Kateriina es buena mujer, pero temo que siga la estela de su padre.

Aquella declaración pareció sorprender a Estoico, pero Astrid juró escuchar al Jefe respirar aliviado.

—La decisión te pertenece solo a ti, hijo. Pero no quedan más candidatas, tendrás que escoger a cualquiera de las anteriores que conociste durante el Festival o a Camicazi.

—Lo sé —se lamentó él.

—No te agobies ahora con eso, ¿vale? Es probable que Lars se salga con la suya y convoque en Concilio de Emergencia, por lo que el Consejo estará distraído por un tiempo. Hasta que los Noldor no se marchen, nadie te forzará a que tomes ninguna decisión y, recuerda, no tendrás que casarte al momento, por lo que tendrás tiempo para conocer a tu futura esposa —explicó Estoico con simpatía—. Aún así, creo que debería a explicarte cuales son tus funciones como… esposo. Si entiendes lo que te quiero decir, sé que es un auténtico terreno inexplorado para ti.

Hipo se quedó un segundo procesando en lo que su padre estaba intentaba explicarle.

—Papá, no. Por todos los Dioses, no. No necesito una charla sobre sexo ni ahora ni nunca.

Astrid se habría ahogado de la risa, de no estar tan tensa y con la bilis acumulada en su garganta. Las carcajadas de Estoico resonaron por las paredes de la caverna mientras se alejaba con Hipo en dirección a la salida. La bruja esperó unos minutos que le parecieron horas hasta que sacó el valor suficiente para salir de su escondite. Tuvo que esforzarse en no vomitar allí mismo y estaba temblando, aunque aún estaba abrazada al libro de recetas de Kaira. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y apoyó la frente contra el suelo sucio de tierra. Se había enfocado tanto en controlar su respiración que se asustó cuando sintió la mano caliente de Hipo contra su cuello. Astrid se sobresaltó, pero no se apartó. A estas alturas ya podía adivinar que era él con solo rozar su piel contra la suya.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Tengo pinta de estarlo? —gruñó ella dando fuertes bocanadas de aire.

—Incorpórate, así es mucho peor —le pidió él, empujándola hacia atrás con delicadeza.

La bruja necesitó varios minutos para calmarse. Terminó con la cabeza apoyada en su hombre mientras Hipo acariciaba su pelo con mimo. Seguía tensa y los brazos empezaban a cansarse de sostener el libro, pero al menos ya no estaba invadida por el miedo. 

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Hipo.

—Creo que sí —respondió ella dubitativa.

—¿Es mucho pedirte si te pregunto qué hacíais tú y Kaira Gormdsen aquí abajo y cómo ha acabado inconsciente en la celda de Rosethorn?

Astrid tardó en responder a su pregunta.

—Me temo que sí —dijo ella abrumada.

—¿Me lo contarás cuando estés mejor?

—Claro —contestó sin dudar.

Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Está bien —bajó la mirada hacia el libro que cargaba Astrid—. ¿Y ese libro?

La bruja se apartó de él para que pudiera verlo por sí mismo. Le entregó el libro de recetas e Hipo contuvo la respiración al sentir el leve rastro de magia salir de él.

—¿Es…?

—Tiene que serlo.

Hipo lo abrió con curiosidad, pero su cara se tornó en una de confusión.

—Pero si esto son recetas —pasó de página—. ¡Por Odín! ¿Esto es germano? —pasó otra página—. ¿Latín? Astrid, ¿qué clase de grimorio es este? Todo son recetas escritas en diferentes idiomas —Hipo se detuvo en una hoja—. Madre mía, aquí hay lenguas que no he visto en mi vida.

Astrid asintió con los hombros caídos.

—Lo sé, me temo que al encontrar la solución nos hemos encontrado con un problema mayor.  

Hipo parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ese grimorio está protegido por una especie de conjuro que hay que descifrar.

—¿Significa que…?

—Sí, me temo que tenemos que traducir todo ese libro y descifrar el código que se esconde tras esas recetas —la bruja soltó un largo suspiro—. ¿Cómo decías que llevabas el latín?

Xx.

*El reino de Fortriu es lo que conocemos hoy como Escocia. Esta historia se sitúa más o menos en el año 1000 d.C y, por aquel entonces, Inglaterra estaba dividida en varios reinos, entre ellos Fortriu.


	18. Falsas promesas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hipo descubre cosas que han hecho a sus espaldas y no lo lleva nada bien.

La situación en Isla Mema era muy tensa.

Hasta los dragones se habían dado cuenta, hasta tal punto que evitaban las zonas concurridas de humanos. Astrid los envidiaba, pues para la hora de comer había oído al menos siete veces la palabra “brujería” mientras hacía su ronda y había tenido que esforzarse en no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción al respecto. Se había visto obligada a evitar las aguas termales pese a ser Día de Aseo, temerosa de que alguien viera la cicatriz de su espalda y alertaran al Consejo al respecto. Sin duda, sería muy extraño que ella tuviera en la espalda la misma marca que había aparecido en el pecho del viejo Gormdsen. No podía arriesgarse y ahora más que nunca debía cuidar sus pasos. 

No había vuelto a ver a Hipo desde la noche anterior, tras acompañarla a casa bajo la lluvia torrencial y asegurarla de que, no podría pasar la noche con ella.

—Mi padre me necesita ahora, no quiero dejarle solo hoy, pero… tampoco quiero que te quedas sola —dijo él con tristeza.

—No es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien como Bardo Noldor —comentó la bruja escurriendo el agua de lluvia de su pelo—. No te preocupes, me las arreglaré por mi cuenta. Además, quiero echarle un vistazo al grimorio para ver cómo demonios descifrarlo y tú no harías nada más que distraerme.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó él ofendido—. Creo que mi nivel de latín es más avanzado de lo que te piensas, milady.

Ella rió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y la abrazó. A Astrid contuvo la respiración, pues nunca había contacto físico fuera de los besos o el sexo, pero no dudó en rodearle con sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía hasta que sintió la calidez de su piel emanar de debajo de su túnica. Era fascinante cómo pese a estar tan calado como ella, él siguiera siendo tan cálido y embriagador. Astrid reposó su cabeza contra su hombro y él apoyó la suya contra su pelo. Olía a tierra húmeda, humo y acero y las gotas de lluvia caían de su pelo sobre las mejillas ya húmedas de la bruja. Hipo rompió el abrazo y sonrió nervioso, consciente de que quizás se había pasado, pero Astrid se la devolvió con timidez.

—Te veo mañana, Hipo.

—Procura descansar, Astrid, no te quedas hasta tarde con el grimorio.

Sin embargo, Astrid no se puso ni a traducir el grimorio ni pudo dormir apenas esa noche. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las sospechas de que ella pudiera ser una bruja, pese a que Kateriina hubiera descartado la hipótesis tras la mentira que Astrid le había contado. Hasta ese momento no se había planteado de que tal vez Bardo Noldor tuviera contactos con los cazadores de brujas. El Jefe de la Isla de Beren había dejado claro que conocía muy bien a su especie; pero, por el momento, tanto ella como el resto de mujeres de la aldea estaban protegidas por la jefatura. Sin embargo, si el Consejo llegaba a la resolución de traer un cazador de brujas, el escenario iba a cambiar y mucho. Astrid había sabido pasar perfectamente por humana y sabía que si había llamado la atención de los Noldor no había sido por otra cosa que por su bocaza. Tendría que ser mucho más cauta y tener un ojo siempre sobre Hipo para cuidar de que no robara su magia en el momento más inoportuno.

A la hora de comer del día siguiente, Astrid fue sorprendida por Chusco. La bruja apenas había tratado con él en el tiempo llevaba en la isla y no había recibido las mejores críticas por parte de su hermana. Hipo, sin embargo, le insistía que era más listo de lo que parecía a primera vista, aunque no llegara a entenderle del todo.

—¡Ey! —le saludó él sentándose con ella para comer.

La bruja parpadeó confundida.

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó Astrid.

—¿Acaso tú sí?

Astrid sacudió la cabeza muy desconcertada. Quizás la idea más sensata sería pasar de él.

—¿Te gusta mi hermana?

La bruja levantó la mirada en su dirección estupefacta.

—¿Perdón?

—Que si te gusta mi hermana —repitió Chusco irritado—. No es que tenga algo en contra de las mujeres que se juntan con otras mujeres, todo lo contrario; pero… ya sabes, no sé si me convence que te juntes con mi hermana.

Astrid dejó su cuchara sobre su plato y, aún sin dar crédito a sus oídos, preguntó:

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo esté con tu hermana?

—¿No es obvio? ¡Estáis siempre juntas! Os peinais mutuamente, coméis siempre juntas, habláis todo el tiempo, pareceis…

—¿Amigas? —intentó adivinar ella, no muy segura de que esa fuera la respuesta correcta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Iba a decir que parecéis novias! Al principio, parecía que tenías algo con Hipo, pero estoy casi convencido de que estás liada con Brusca.

Astrid intentó contener una carcajada dada la seriedad con la que Chusco estaba hablando, pero fue imposible. El vikingo parecía confundido por su reacción y Astrid tuvo que esforzarse en ahogar sus risas.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer que Brusca tenga una amiga? ¿En serio?

—¿Por qué querrías serlo? —cuestionó él.

Astrid arqueó una ceja.

—Dímelo tú, es tu hermana —Chusco parpadeó pasmado—. Brusca es pesada, cotilla y me saca de mis casillas, pero… es buena gente y es la que mejor ha sabido llevar mi mal carácter, supongo que porque ella es igual o peor que yo.

Chusco parecía tener una lucha interna ante la confesión de Astrid. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco y preguntó:

—¿Por qué te molesta mi amistad con Brusca?

El vikingo se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero no tardó en dibujar esa molesta mueca de mofa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡Si a mí me da igual lo que haga la petarda de mi hermana!

Astrid estrechó los ojos con reticencia, más que consciente de cuál era el verdadero problema de Chusco.

—¿No será que estás celoso porque tu hermana tiene una vida y no te gusta que esté con alguien que no sea contigo?

—¿Cómo demonios te has dado cuenta de eso? —preguntó el vikingo atónito—. ¿Acaso lees la mente?

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro, irritada por lo imbéciles que los humanos podían llegar a ser a veces; sobre todo, Chusco.

—No hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta —explicó Astrid—. Si tan celoso estás, ¿por qué eres tan capullo con tu hermana? Con lo encantadora que es vuestra madre, parece mentira que seáis hijos de ella.

—¡Es lo que hacen los hermanos! Tratándonos como la mierda es nuestra mejor forma de mostrar que nos queremos —se defendió Chusco.

—Dudo muchísimo que Brusca piense igual —replicó Astrid con frialdad—. ¿Alguna vez tu hermana te ha contado algo en confidencia? ¿Un secreto que no ha querido que compartieras con nadie?

—Cuando éramos niños, pero tampoco eran tan extraordinarios como para no tener que contárselo a todo el mundo —respondió él con indiferencia.

Astrid se levantó y le golpeó con fuerza en el hombro. El vikingo se cayó hacia atrás y Astrid volvió a sentarse furiosa.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —gritó el vikingo con fastidio.

—Por gilipollas —le recriminó la bruja furiosa—. No me sorprende que esté harta de ti y que no te cuente nada.

—No es que quiera que me cuente nada… —se quejó él no muy convencido.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué has venido aquí a preguntarme si estaba liándome con Brusca? ¿Por qué no se lo has preguntado tú mismo? —le reprochó Astrid, pero decidió continuar visto que Chusco no se atrevía a responder—. No soportas que no confíe en ti y tampoco te gusta que ella se junte con otras personas. Pues que sepas que te mereces esa desconfianza por su parte.

El vikingo no supo qué contestar a sus acusaciones. Astrid continuó comiendo, ignorando su presencia hasta que Chusco se decidió a hablar de nuevo:

—Ella está super rara, últimamente… Está más callada de lo habitual, no responde a mis vaciles y parece estar siempre enfadada con el mundo. Pero lo peor de todo es que la he pillado más de una vez llorando en su cuarto.

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aunque sabía bien que a la vikinga no le gustaba exponer su lado más sensible, Brusca había encontrado en Astrid un hombro en el que llorar. Para la bruja era una situación violenta, pero no podía negar el pensamiento egoísta de sentirse importante porque la vikinga recurriera a ella por delante de nadie. Astrid no sabía si lo hacía bien o no, pero Brusca no se había quejado por el momento. También había que decir que, aunque la bruja no se abriera nunca con ella en la cuestión de sentimientos, Brusca era una compañía que distraía su mente y casi le ayudaba a olvidar todos sus problemas.

Astrid podía jurar que casi se sentía como una humana normal cuando estaba con ella.

Y, por primera vez en toda su vida, ese pensamiento no le parecía tan nauseabundo. 

—Habla con tu hermana, Chusco —insistió Astrid—. Yo no voy a ser quien te cuente un secreto que no me pertenece. 

—¿Tienes hermanos? Porque hablas como si tuvieras alguno.

Astrid sostuvo los ojos curiosos de Chusco. Ella siempre se había referido a las otras brujas de su aquelarre como sus hermanas, porque así funcionaban las sectas de brujas. Todas eran familia, aunque no fuese de sangre, y estaban unidas por su reina. ¿Pero realmente eran sus hermanas? Astrid no había tenido nunca un modelo en su vida con el que comparar e Hipo, quien era la persona con la que más contacto y confianza tenía, era hijo único. Aún así, quería imaginar que un hermano o una hermana jamás la hubieran traicionado y abandonado a su suerte. Por no mencionar todo el desprecio que había sufrido ella toda su vida por parte del aquelarre.

—No, no tengo —respondió ella sin más.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Chusco? —preguntó alguien a espaldas de Astrid.

Brusca se sentó junto a Astrid con cara de pocos amigos hacia su gemelo. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo sentarme tampoco con ella? —le reprochó Chusco cruzándose de brazos.

—No, no puedes.

—Brusca… —empezó Astrid con tono reconciliador.

—¡Fuera, Chusco!

—¡Tú no mandas sobre mí! Te recuerdo que yo soy el mayor de los dos —le advirtió él.

—Mayor, pero más imbécil —musitó Brusca.

Chusco iba a replicar, pero Astrid le fulminó con la mirada antes de que pudiera decir nada. De muy mala gana y soltando insultos por lo bajini, decidió marcharse con Patapez y Mocoso que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala. Astrid y Brusca se quedaron solas comiendo en silencio, pero la bruja no pudo evitar sentir cierta ansiedad, consciente de que Brusca estaba también furiosa con ella.

—Brusca… 

—¿Por qué me hiciste cenar ayer con él? —le interrumpió la vikinga con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Qué ibas hacer si no? ¿Quedarte tú sola en una esquina? Os comportastéis como dos idiotas y tal vez tengas que concienciarte que vas a tener que vivir con la decisión que has tomado, más cuando estás con él —dijo Astrid irritada—. No te estoy juzgando por lo que hiciste, sabes que te apoyo en eso, pero te recuerdo que a él no le has dado ni la oportunidad de conocer la verdad —bajó la voz para que sólo la escuchara su amiga—. Mocoso no sabe que dejaste de verlo porque te quedaste embarazada, no le culpes por querer saber la razón por la que ya no quieres juntarte con él.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Contarle la verdad? ¿Que me quede embarazada y decidí matar al niño? —cuestionó ella escandalizada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Puede que Mocoso sea un imbécil de remate, pero él merece la verdad, Brusca —insistió Astrid cogiendo de su mano—. Sabes que te digo siempre que no tienes que hacer algo que no quieres, pero la única que sale perdiendo eres tú si te quedas con este secreto para ti. 

Brusca sacudió la cabeza molesta, pero no replicó a lo último que le había dicho Astrid.

—No estoy lista para hacerlo.

—Está bien, aún es pronto —dijo Astrid.

—Esta mañana me ha bajado la regla.

La bruja parpadeó confundida y Brusca frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te incomoda que te diga que me sale sangre del coño? —comentó Brusca con aire divertido—. Pues estoy por arrancarme los riñones de cuajo, porque me duelen una puta barbaridad.

Astrid no estaba familiarizada con la regla. Sí, había oído hablar de ella, pero la infertilidad de las brujas acarreaba no sufrirla. Ella jamás se había preocupado por eso, ni siquiera estando con Gothi, quién nunca había parecido preocupada de si se le había bajado o no. Se sintió un tanto estúpida ante su ignorancia y procuró disimular su ignorancia, sobre todo porque no tenía ni pajorera idea de lo que debía suponer la regla para una humana.

—Noto también que sangro más de lo habitual, ¿es normal? —preguntó la vikinga algo preocupada.

Astrid palideció. ¿Era normal? A ella ya le parecía escandalosa la simple idea de tener que sangrar por la vagina como para tener que preocuparse también de la cantidad de sangre que salía de ahí abajo. ¿Y si Brusca sufría algún tipo de efecto secundario y ella no era capaz de verlo?

Se mordió el labio.

—¿Astrid?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Perdona, no te preocupes, seguro que es algo normal —se apresuró en decir la bruja—. Aún así, si notas algo fuera de lo normal, avísame sin falta.

Brusca asintió con la cabeza y cambió rápido de tema. Le mencionó lo ocurrido con Kaira Gormdsen la noche anterior, sobre que había rumores de que la anciana había bajado a la prisión por su cuenta y que había sobornado a los guardas. Astrid respiró aliviada al entender que los rumores sobre la brujería no habían llegado a los oídos de sus amiga.

—La única duda que tengo yo es por qué demonios querría ir a la prisión —dijo Brusca pensativa—. Allí sólo está la chica esa que robó a la niña de los Haugsen y esa lleva inconsciente desde esa noche. ¿Y por qué se desmayó?

—¿No os habéis enterado? 

Kateriina Noldor pasó al lado de ellas vestida con un bonito vestido azul aterciopelado y su cabello azabache recogido en una suntuosa trenza. Una mueca de preocupación estaba dibujada en su cara.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Astrid sin comprender a qué venía tanta alarma.

—Creía que lo sabrías porque eres la ayudante de la galena, pero la señora Gormdsen se ha despertado ya.

—¿Qué? —soltó la bruja sorprendida—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Oh! Es que he estado esta mañana en su casa.

¿Por qué demonios había estado Kateriina en casa de Kaira Gormdsen? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? No era raro que Kaira se hubiera despertado del hechizo de Astrid, después de todo sólo le había borrado la memoria a muy corto plazo; pero, dado su edad, la bruja esperaba que durmiera al menos hasta el anochecer. La bruja confiaba de sobra en su magia y estaba convencida de que Kaira no recordaría nada de la noche anterior, sobre todo su encuentro con ella. Sin embargo, a Astrid todavía le inquietaba el comportamiento de la anciana. ¿Cómo había podido saber que Rosethorn era su hija? ¿Qué había pasado con los guardias de la prisión? Hasta donde sabía ella, ninguno de ellos había aparecido todavía. Astrid había escuchado por la aldea que Estoico había mandado centinelas para buscarles por toda la isla, pero no habían llegado nuevas todavía.

—¿Cómo está la señora Gormdsen? —preguntó Astrid sin querer parecer muy interesada.

—No recuerda nada de lo ocurrido ayer —contestó Kateriina—. Raro, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué tendría que serlo? —cuestionó Brusca—. La mujer estaba inconsciente y no es ningún secreto que haya perdido la chaveta.

—¿No es muy extraño que una anciana que, a palabra de vuestra galena, no ha mostrado nunca signos de demencia haya aparecido inconsciente y con un aspecto lamentable en la prisión de la mujer con mayores sospechosas de brujería de toda la isla?

Brusca se quedó pensativa, pero asintió la cabeza poco después. La vikinga, al igual que el resto de la aldea, conocía muy bien los rumores que había en torno a Rosethorn. Astrid frunció el ceño, inquieta por hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación. La bruja no pudo evitar cuestionarla:

—¿Con mayores sospechas? ¿Acaso tenéis una lista de otras mujeres que pudieran ser menos sospechosas pero igualmente brujas?

Kateriina sonrió.

—No fue idea nuestra, sino de Lars Gormdsen.

Astrid dio un respingo, pero sostuvo la mirada de la dama con mucha seriedad, intentando leer sus enigmáticos ojos. La bruja no podía esperar el momento en el que Hipo le anunciara que no tenía intenciones de casarse con ella. No le gustaba, había algo en ella que no le encajaba y no podía evitar sentirse constantemente observada por ella.

—¿Y quién está en esa lista? —preguntó Astrid.

—Tú seguro, As —bromeó Brusca, aunque dejó de reírse cuando cayó que su amiga no estaba para chiste.

—No he podido verla —explicó Kateriina sin dejar de sonreír—. Pero no te preocupes, saldré en tu defensa si es necesario.

—¿Cómo que en su defensa? ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? ¡Las brujas no existen! —exclamó Brusca atónita.

—¡Claro que existen! —insistió la dama poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad apoyas esta locura, Kateriina? —le recriminó Astrid—. ¿Una lista negra de mujeres?

—Nadie sufrirá ningún daño, Astrid —insistió Kateriina—. Solo la bruja que se esconde entre nosotras.

—¿Y cuando lo sabremos? ¿Cuando queméis a todas las acusadas hasta que encontréis a la que supuestamente no puede hacerlo?

Bruja y humana estaban muy tensas y Astrid procuró controlar la magia que fluía rabiosa por su cuerpo. Tal vez Kateriina no fuera oficialmente una cazadora de brujas, pero no podía bajar la guardia con ella. Por muy amistosa que pretendiera ser con ella, había algo en sus ojos grises que le ponía la piel de gallina. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Kateriina decidió romperlo:

—Tal vez tengas razón, Astrid. La sola idea de estar expuestas a la amenaza de una bruja ha nublado mi mente. Una lista negra no es el método más ortodoxo. 

Astrid contuvo el aliento de alivio y sonrió de forma forzada cuando Kateriina lo hizo. Se despidió con educación y se marchó sin recoger sus platos y los restos de su comida. Brusca arrugó el gesto.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ¿Qué es eso de que hay brujas en Isla Mema?

—No la escuches, no sabe lo que dice —respondió Astrid malhumorada.

La vikinga, en cambio, no estaba de acuerdo.

—Tú sabes lo que van hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo saben que una mujer es una bruja?

Astrid sacudió la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—No va a pasarnos nada, Estoico se opondrá a esta locura —insistió la bruja.

—No me has respondido a la pregunta, As —se quejó Brusca—. ¿Cómo saben que una mujer es una bruja?

—Las brujas no existen… —empezó a excusar Astrid.

—Astrid.

El rostro de Brusca era muy serio y estaba marcado por la angustia. La bruja resopló frustrada.

—Te desnudan y buscan una marca que indique que eres una bruja.

—¿Qué forma tienen? —preguntó Brusca sorprendida.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, ninguna en particular, supongo que escogerán un lunar o mancha de nacimiento al azar.

En realidad, el proceso era mucho más complejo que aquello. Los cazadores de brujas no eran famosos por ser piadosos. Primero, embadurnaban a las sospechosas con agua bendita. Si la bruja en cuestión había sido lo bastante imbécil como para no prepararse un hechizo de protección avanzado contra aquel líquido, estaba muerta. Después, venía el manoseo nauseabundo. Aunque hubiera alguna que otra mujer entre los cazadores de brujas, Astrid sabía que la mayoría de los estudios los realizaban hombres que en muchas ocasiones se focalizaban más en sobar a la mujer que en buscar ninguna marca. Un humano corriente no podía detectar la magia que desprendía la marca de la bruja, ni siquiera los cazadores. Sin embargo, había brujas que tenía marcas muy expuestas como lunares en forma de constelación o estrellas —una cursilada, en opinión de Astrid— en sitios muy a la vista del ojo humano u otros más discretos, como era el caso de ella, que había que emplear un poco la imaginación para encontrarlas y calificarlas como marcas.

Muchas mujeres humanas habían sido asesinadas por acusaciones falsas de brujería, aunque otras muchas brujas también sido víctimas de esos estudios. Astrid lo había visto más de una vez con sus propios ojos, sobre todo en el continente. El cristianismo estaba en guerra abierta no solo con las brujas, sino con todo el sexo femenino. Huir al norte había sido la decisión más sabia y coherente que Le Fey había tomado en toda su vida. Astrid aún se lo agradecia a Freyja cuando se acordaba de rezarla.

—Espera un segundo —soltó Brusca de repente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasará si te someten a ti a eso?

—Supongo que nada, no soy una bruja ni tengo nada que pueda probar que lo soy —mintió Astrid.

—¿Hola? —cuestionó Brusca con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Has olvidado la enorme cicatriz de tu espalda?

Astrid palideció. 

—Esa gente está pirada, Astrid —continuó la vikinga preocupada—. Y si los Gormdsen se unen a ellos, date por segura que irán a por ti.

—No irán a por mí, Estoico no permitirá que nos sometan al estudio —insistió la bruja nerviosa—. Nadie puede acusarme de nada por una cicatriz que me hice de niña.

Astrid no se creyó sus propias palabras. Brusca tenía razón: ella estaría encabezando la lista de sospechosos. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

O ya podía darse por jodida.

Xx.

A Hipo siempre se le habían dado bien los idiomas.

Desde que era niño, su padre se había enfocado en que recibiera una buena educación. Dado que su por entonces escuálido hijo no tenía el potencial para matar dragones, Estoico no podía negar que Hipo contaba con otros talentos. Aunque la inteligencia y el conocimiento no eran virtudes especialmente valoradas entre los vikingos, Estoico había tenido claro que a su hijo podrían tomarle por muchas cosas, pero jamás le darían por tonto. Se gastó una pequeña fortuna en traer maestros de otras islas para que le enseñaran idiomas, matemáticas e historia. 

Sin embargo, al principio Hipo no se mostraba muy dispuesto a colaborar. Prefería invertir su tiempo en cazar trolls o en jugar, sobre todo porque se aburría muchísimo en las clases y se distraía con suma facilidad. Los maestros del niño se quejaban con amargura de su pasividad y de su falta de interés, desesperando al pobre padre y tensando la relación padre e hijo, que por aquel entonces solo tenía seis años. Sin embargo, al poco de entrar como aprendiz en la herrería, Bocón detectó enseguida el problema de Hipo. 

Una tarde, poco antes de cerrar la herrería, Bocón se encontró con Hipo dibujando en un rincón. Le llamó la atención que los dibujos fueran tan técnicos y no los típicos que haría un niño. ¿Lo más llamativo de todo? Los bocetos estaban llenos de números y cálculos muy avanzados para un crío de su edad.

—¿Quién te ha dado esto, Hipo? —preguntó Bocón sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Lo he hecho yo —respondió el niño con las mejillas enrojecidas—. Es para que te ayude en la herrería. Se aprovecha la fuerza del viento con estas manivelas y así puedes mover este sistema con más facilidad.

Bocón se rascó la cabeza fascinado, mientras que Hipo se esperaba que el herrero también le echara la bronca como sus profesores. Sin embargo, Bocón se redujo a preguntar:

—¿Quién te ha enseñado esto?

—Nadie.

—¿Cómo que nadie? ¿Me estás diciendo que tus maestros no te han explicado cómo hacer estos cálculos?

Hipo negó con la cabeza azorado.

—¿Y cómo lo has aprendido? —continuó interrogando el herrero.

—No lo sé, supongo que es lógica, ¿no? Encontré un par de libros en los Archivos que hablaban de las matemáticas,

—¿Y qué me dices de tus clases? Los profesores dicen que no prestas atención, ¿por qué no les has dicho que sabías esto?

—¡Porque nunca me escuchan! —se quejó el niño frustrado—. ¡No soy tonto! Ya sé hacer todo lo que me explican en clase, pero siempre me acusan de sabiondo y me vuelven a explicar lo mismo de siempre.

Bocón parpadeó sorprendido. Hipo tenía la vista clavada en sus manitas, avergonzado y expectante de una reacción molesta por parte del herrero, pero Bocón le sorprendió pasando la mano por el pelo y sonrió diciendo:

—Buen chico.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez. Aquella misma noche Hipo escuchó desde su cuarto cómo Bocón le explicaba a Estoico lo que había descubierto. El Jefe de Isla Mema era incapaz de creerse ni una sola palabra.

—¿Insinúas que mi hijo tiene la capacidad de aprendizaje de un adulto? ¡Vamos, Bocón! No digas estupideces, sólo es un niño.

—Un niño que hace cálculo avanzado, algo que ni tú y yo entenderíamos en un millón de años —señaló Bocón con voz cansada—. Mira estos dibujos, Estoico, el chico lo ha aprendido leyendo solo dos libros. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría aprender en manos de alguien que pudiera entenderle de verdad?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, Bocón? ¡No quiere escuchar!

—¡Sólo tiene siete años, Estoico! Tal vez lo único que necesita es que le dejen aprender a su ritmo en lugar de esperar que él se adapte a los demás —insistió Bocón—. Esa cabecita que tiene es un prodigio. No necesita que le enseñen cosas que ya sabe, que se enfoquen en que aprende lo que no sabe. ¿Por qué no se enfocan en enseñarle idiomas? No nos vendría mal un buen intérprete.

Bocón no se equivocó. Para cuando Hipo cumplió diez años, hablaba con fluidez latín, griego y germano. Sin embargo, pocos en la aldea eran conscientes de las virtudes del hijo del Jefe, sobre todo porque no destacaba en todo aquello que un vikingo debía destacar. Era delgaducho, débil y no podía levantar un hacha sin requerir de todas sus fuerzas. Aquello producía que Hipo fuera renegado por muchos, incluso por otros niños de su edad, quienes se reían de él cada vez que intentaba demostrar su valía. 

La distancia entre padre e hijo se fue marcando más y más a medida que fue creciendo. Hipo no lo sabía, pero a Estoico le generaba una enorme impotencia no poder comprender a su propio hijo, quién iba siete pasos por delante de los demás. Hipo tampoco es que fuera el mejor explicándose y perdía la paciencia rápidamente con su padre, sobre todo cuando su falta de interés en sus conversaciones era más que evidente. Por esa razón, para un niño de su edad, tan activo, tan hambriento de conocimiento y tan necesitado de afecto y compañía, su único consuelo eran los libros, sus inventos y las hojas de papel llenas de dibujos.

Entonces apareció Desdentao.

Y todo cambió.

O casi todo.

Sí, la relación con su padre había mejorado hasta tal punto que la sola idea de volver a cómo estaban antes le daban náuseas. Sí, ahora era respetado por todos los demás, pero no por ser Hipo Haddock, sino por ser el Maestro de Dragones, el Orgullo de Isla Mema. Por esa razón, cuando Astrid le preguntó por sus conocimientos en idiomas, Hipo sintió la euforia sacudir todo su cuerpo.

Por fin.

No era que a él le disgustara ayudar a los demás en todo lo relacionado con los dragones. Todo lo contrario, estaba más que encantado de hacerlo y le gustaba. Pero la petición de Astrid suponía hacer algo que él habría podido cumplir si no hubiera conseguido la paz con los dragones en Isla Mema. Y, sin entenderlo del todo, la sensación de sentirse útil en algo más que no fueran dragones o la jefatura, le hacía inusualmente feliz.

Después de comer se había pasado por los Archivos para buscar los viejos diccionarios que no había usado desde hacía años. No porque no los necesitara, sino porque carecía de tiempo para leer. Hacía años que había devuelto aquellos viejos tomos a las estanterías de la biblioteca, con esperanza de que alguien más se animara a estudiar idiomas; sin embargo, habían permanecido intactos desde entonces.

Hipo sopló las cubiertas para quitarles la densa capa de polvo que las cubría. No pudo evitar la tentación de mirar otros estantes, incapaz de calmar a ese niño que siempre bajaba allí necesitado de nuevos libros que leer. Hipo acarició los lomos polvorientos de aquellas estanterías con delicada ternura y sonrió. ¿Cuántas veces había recurrido a aquellos libros para huir de la soledad? Demasiadas, pero desde que Desdentao había aparecido en su vida esa necesidad había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, más desde que Astrid había entrado en su vida. Aún así, Hipo no pudo evitar coger un par de libros más para leer cuando tuviera tiempo. Cogió sus dos favoritos de cuando era niño:  _ La leyenda del tesoro de Barbagris  _ y uno de matemáticas que estaba escrito en griego. 

Saludó al guarda cuando salió de los Archivos quién se lo devolvió no muy entusiasmado. Hipo regresó a la aldea y fue directo a la herrería, donde Bocón la recibió alzando una ceja.

—¿Y esos libros? —preguntó el herrero.

—Pensaba hacer un pequeño repaso a estos diccionarios —mintió Hipo sonriendo nervioso—. Tengo los idiomas un poco oxidados.

—¿Y de dónde ha salido esa repentina necesidad de rememorar idiomas? —cuestionó Bocón curioso—. No es que los necesites. Jamás te he escuchado hablar otro idioma que no fuese nórdico.

—Tampoco es que haya mucha gente por aquí que hable griego —apuntó Hipo con diversión.

Hipo dejó los libros en su pequeño cuartito de trabajo y se puso a trabajar. A media tarde, Astrid apareció cargada con su hacha y con una mueca de cansancio marcada en su rostro. Bocón estaba en la trastienda buscando unas herramientas, mientras que Hipo se encontraba afilando unos dientes para un Gronkle. 

—Buenas tardes, Milady —saludó él—. ¿Cómo tú por aquí?

Ella sonrió agotada y dejó el hacha sobre la mesa. Hipo arqueó las cejas al advertir el acero desgastado.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Desahogarme, supongo.

Hipo cogió el hacha y la balanceó para observar el filo. El hacha era un gran trabajo de Bocón, no cabía duda, pero Hipo conocía el cuerpo de Astrid lo suficiente como para saber que estaba ligeramente descalibrada. La bruja soltó una risita e Hipo salió de sus pensamientos. Ésta le observaba divertida sentada sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó él azorado.

—Es muy gracioso verte tan concentrado —respondió ella—. Se te arruga la nariz de una forma muy adorable.

—¿Adorable? —repitió él ofendido—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que daña eso a mi pobre ego masculino?

Astrid soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Será por el enorme ego que tienes tú!

Hipo sacudió los hombros y sonrió en dirección al afilador.

—También es verdad —admitió él.

El vikingo se puso manos a la obra mientras que Astrid le observaba en silencio. Afilar y calibrar un hacha era una de las tareas más sencillas y comunes en la herrería, por lo que Hipo no tardó más de quince minutos. Agitó el hacha con una mano y asintió satisfecho. La bruja bajó de la mesa cuando le entregó el hacha e imitó su gesto. Alzó las cejas sorprendida por el movimiento.

—¿Cómo?

Hipo sabía bien a qué se refería.

—Bueno, Bocón no sabe que tienes la cadera ligeramente rotada hacia un lado. 

—¿Qué? —soltó ella sorprendida—. ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

Hipo se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Se te nota un poquito al andar.

—Mucho te tienes que fijar para que lo hayas visto —replicó Astrid estrechando los ojos—. ¿Cuántas veces te quedas mirándome el culo?

—No sé de qué me hablas —se excusó él sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojoa y con la cara teñida de escarlata.

La bruja le golpeó en el brazo e Hipo se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Astrid terminó riéndose, ajena al dolor que también sentía en su brazo, mientras él se frotaba el suyo. De repente, mientras Astrid admiraba su hacha recién afilada, Hipo recordó algo:

—Nunca me dijiste por qué Bocón te hizo el hacha, creía que no habíais llegado a un acuerdo.

Astrid abrió mucho los ojos. Se giró sobre sus pies para darle la espalda y enfocó su atención en las estanterías llenas de trastos de su zona de trabajo. Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Astrid?

—Preferiría no contestar a esa pregunta –dijo ella dubitativa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no te va a gustar la respuesta.

Hipo iba a insistir en que se lo contara cuando Bocón apareció silbando alegremente. Se quedó sorprendido de verlos a los dos solos, aunque Astrid estaba lo bastante lejos como para no dar a entender cosas extrañas.

—¡Hola, Astrid! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó el herrero curioso.

—Venía a que me afilaras el hacha, pero Hipo se te ha adelantado —respondió la bruja levantando su arma sonriente—. Yo ya me iba, así que…

—En realidad, Astrid, hay algo que tengo que enseñarte —le interrumpió Hipo de forma abrupta.

La bruja le miró con cara de “¿-qué-coño-haces-no-ves-que-va-a-ser-muy-evidente-?”, pero Hipo decidió ignorarla y la cogió del brazo para arrastrarla hasta su cuartito, dejando a Bocón muy confundido y con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No ves que así se olerá que algo extraño entre nosotros? —le recriminó la bruja cuando entraron en la pequeña habitación.

—Eso da igual ahora —le respondió él molesto—. Quiero la verdad, Astrid, lo prometiste.

La bruja se mordió el labio y pasó la mano sobre los mechones sueltos de su flequillo para ponerlos tras su oreja. Sus mejillas estaban levemente enrojecidas.

—No te va a gustar, Hipo, saberlo te hará más mal que bien. 

—Astrid…

—¡Vale, vale! —se rindió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Recuerdas la mentira que le soltaste a Bocón sobre que estábamos juntos cuando no lo estábamos para excusar tu ausencia durante la noche del Festival?

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pero después de que nacieran las gemelas de los Haugsen y te dije que quería poner distancia entre nosotros, aproveché para decirle que ya no nos estábamos viendo. Pero eso ya lo sabes —señaló el vikingo extrañado.

—Sí, pero hay una parte de la historia que no conoces —continuó la bruja—. La noche que nacieron las niñas, mientras tu hacías tus bendiciones vikingas a los Haugsen, me quedé a solas con Bocón. Estaba bastante agobiada por el asunto de que vinieran a secuestrar a las gemelas y le pregunté si me podía fabricar un hacha —Astrid dudó en continuar, pero al cruzarse con los ojos de Hipo se vio forzada a seguir—. Quiso saber cómo pensaba pagarlo y, claro, ya sabes que soy más pobre que las ratas. Entonces…

Astrid tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces?

—Hipo…

—¿Entonces? —insistió él, rezando porque no fuera lo que pensaba que había podido ser.

La bruja suspiró.

—Me pidió que dejara de verte —concluyó ella.

Los libros que había traído del Archivo cayeron de repente al suelo. Astrid se agitó sorprendida y se mordió el labio. 

—Escucha, no lo dijo con mala intención —se apresuró a decir ella—. Él sólo estaba preocupado por ti, de que te enamoraras de mí cuando tenías que casarte con otra persona.

Ahora fue la mesa que se agitó y, seguido, la cama. La bruja intentó clamar su atención, pero él estaba tan cegado por la rabia que su voz sonaba lejos, como un eco. Bocón. Su mentor, su amigo y su segundo padre le había traicionado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía esto? Al margen de su situación con Astrid, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiera sido una humana normal con la que no estuviera vinculado? Una muchacha aparecida de la nada de la que se hubiera enamorado perdidamente. El herrero habría priorizado sus responsabilidades, su posición, a su felicidad. 

Primero su padre y ahora él. 

Sintió la magia y la rabia recorrer sus venas como llamas expulsadas de la boca de un dragón. Unas manos tibias sujetaron su rostro y se encontró con los ojos, del color del cielo en verano, clavados en los suyos.

—¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?

A Hipo le sorprendió su pregunta.

—¿Te refieres a…?

—Tú montas a Desdentao, yo a Tormenta y salimos un par de horas para que puedas desahogarte tranquilo.

Las dudas empezaron a inundar la mente de Hipo. ¿Irse ahora sin más? ¿Con ella? ¿A vista de toda la aldea? Una parte de su mente, la más racional, le gritaba de que no era una buena idea, pero se moría por hacerlo. Lo necesitaba, más bien, pero era una insensatez. Retiró sus manos de su cara y respiró hondo, concentrándose en controlar la magia.

—No puedo —confesó él.

—No quieres —le acusó ella en voz de hilo.

La mesa seguía agitándose por su impotencia. Astrid enlazó sus dedos con los suyos y él, casi como si fuera un autorreflejo, inclinó su cabeza para apoyar su frente contra la de ella y cerró los ojos. La magia se revolvió por un momento, pero se relajó poco después. Su mesa de trabajo dejó de agitarse y sus hombros se relajaron, aunque la ira permanecía ardiente en su estómago y en el fondo de su cabeza. 

—¿Hipo? ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí dentro?

Astrid le agarró con fuerza cuando la magia amenazó con volver a salir tras escuchar la voz de Bocón a lo lejos. Sintió un calor extraño salir de sus dedos y Astrid abrió mucho los ojos, claramente asustada.

—Mírame —le pidió ella en un susurro desesperado—. Concéntrate en mí, por favor.

Él asintió, respirando hondo, pero le estaba siendo imposible. Aquella sensación era diferente a otras veces a cuando le robaba la magia a Astrid. Era algo que salía de dentro de él, algo que no entendía, pero que siempre había estado ahí, solo que nunca se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Quería dejarlo salir, soltarlo del todo, pero temía no poder controlarlo.

Entonces, Astrid le besó.

Le besó con tanta fiereza y pasión que casi se mareó. La ira, la rabia y el extraño fenómeno que había sacudido su cuerpo desaparecieron al instante y se dejó llevar por la energía sensual de ella, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Intentó corresponderla con la misma vehemencia, pero estaba demasiado abrumado por el roce de sus dedos contra su cuero cabelludo y el tacto de su boca húmeda y caliente contra la suya. Su mente estaba nublada, casi como si estuviera borracho de ella. Hipo bajó la mano hasta su falda y ella se apartó al instante.

—¿Por qué paras? —se lamentó él.

—Necesitas salir de aquí, aire fresco —insistió ella esforzándose en recuperar el aire—. Vámonos ya.

Cogió de su mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta. Hipo esperaba encontrarse con Bocón, pero no había nadie. Extrañados, ambos miraron hacia la zona de trabajo del herrero y se escondieron tan pronto se asomaron. Bocón estaba hablando con Lady Kateriina animadamente, aunque Hipo era incapaz de prestar atención a la conversación. Aún seguía mareado por el beso de Astrid, casi como si le hubiera noqueado más que besado.

Astrid agarró su brazo y señaló a una de las ventanas. Antes de que pudiera cuestionar su propuesta, la bruja ya había escalado hasta la ventana y le había ofrecido su mano para ayudarle a subir.

Hipo volvió a respirar hondo, pero esta vez no dudó.

Tomó su mano y salió con ella en dirección a los establos.

Xx.

Estoico se esperaba cualquier cosa.

Lo que fuera.

¿Un Concilio de Emergencia a última hora de la tarde? Ni de coña.

Había sido un día largo. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche anterior hablando con Hipo. Le hubiera gustado pensar que había sido una conversación fructífera, pero su hijo había heredado su cabezonería y se había vuelto muy reservado, tal vez demasiado. Estoico nunca se le había dado bien leer las emociones de la gente —Valka había sido la experta en eso—, pero jamás pensó que su propio hijo pudiera resultar ser todo un enigma para él. No había habido forma de que Hipo le hablara de sus emociones, aunque él tampoco había sabido sacar la conversación. 

Eso sí, una cosa tenía por seguro: su hijo era infeliz. 

Y Estoico vivía atormentado por ello. 

Él no había deseado un matrimonio concertado para Hipo. Se había negado desde siempre y Valka le había amenazado de que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuarlo. Hipo había sido concebido para amar y ser amado, eso decía siempre su madre. Sin embargo, todo se había complicado demasiado en los últimos meses. La posición de Estoico frente al Consejo era cada vez más y más delicada y sabía que si no se había dado ningún golpe contra él no había sido por otra cosa que por el miedo que inspiraba a los miembros del Consejo. Estoico Haddock era un diplomático y un líder nato, pero cuidadito con tocarle los cojones.

Hipo era diferente. Siempre lo había sido. A diferencia de los demás vikingos, Hipo era muy inteligente, pero despreciaba la violencia. Había accedido a ser entrenado por su padre en el arte de la guerra, pero Estoico se daba cuenta que su hijo siempre se contenía, receloso de que aquel entrenamiento sirviera realmente para algo. No obstante, para su fortuna, Hipo era muy habilidoso con la espada y tenía buenos reflejos, los suficientes para defenderse, aunque no estaba seguro si lo bastante para matar si se diera el caso.

Por tanto, un matrimonio concertado era la única protección que podía otorgar a su hijo. Asesinar a Hipo implicaría automáticamente declarar la guerra a la familia a la que pertenecería su futura esposa y nadie del Consejo desería eso para Isla Mema, sobre todo porque era Hipo y no el resto de los ciudadanos de Isla Mema, quien sabía controlar y manejar los dragones mejor que nadie. Aún así, al principio se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que ese futuro matrimonio tal vez no fuera tan mal, sobre todo porque quizás su hijo tuviera la misma suerte que él. Estoico se había enamorado de Valka en el mismo instante en que puso sus ojos en ella, ¿por qué él no podría hacer lo mismo?

La respuesta era demasiado obvia: Hipo no era Estoico. 

Ninguna de las candidatas le habían gustado, no era ningún secreto. La noche del Festival del Deshielo había sido un auténtico desastre, sobre todo por habérsele pasado por alto que uno de los jefes había traído a una niña de doce años para casarla con su hijo de casi veintidós. No había recordado ver a Hipo tan enfadado y Estoico no podía culparle, le había fallado como Jefe, pero sobre todo como padre. Le costó Dioses y ayuda convencer al Consejo de mejorar las condiciones para Hipo. Tiempo, eso es lo que necesitaba él. Tiempo para reflexionar y conocer a la compañera que estaría a su lado por el resto de sus días. Esa promesa al menos podría cumplirla.

Estoico estaba casi seguro que Hipo se decantaría por Camicazi, pero ambos jóvenes se habían puesto de acuerdo de que no forzarían un matrimonio no deseado entre ellos. El Jefe no había entendido por qué, pero su hijo no le había dado margen para discutir. La decisión ya había sido tomado y Estoico estaba forzado a respetarla. 

Sólo quedaba una candidata y era imposible negar de que era la mejor de todas con diferencia. Kateriina Noldor venía de una familia adinerada y poderosa. La Isla de Beren era rica y un aliado de guerra excelente, por no mencionar que la muchacha había sido educada para ser la mejor consorte para un gran Jefe. Estoico hubiera intentado persuadir a su hijo de que se planteara escogerla de no haber sido por Bardo Noldor. 

Ambos Jefes se conocían desde niños. La alianza entre Isla Mema y la Isla de Beren, pese a la distancia que las separaba, era antigua, pero fuerte. Ambos habían heredado a la jefatura siendo relativamente jóvenes, el padre de Bardo había muerto a manos de unos piratas y el de Estoico había sufrido una enfermedad degenerativa que le había incapacitado para gobernar al poco de enfermar. Estoico conocía bien la obsesión de Bardo con las brujas, pero su preocupación siempre se había sido enfocado en los ataques de los dragones a Isla Mema.

Además, él sólo creía en lo que sus ojos veían y prefería formarse su propia opinión a dejarse influir por la de los demás, y estaba claro que Estoico y Bardo tenían visiones muy diferentes en lo que respecta a la brujería. Por esa razón, al encontrarse con un Bardo aún más obsesionado, casi psicótico, con el asunto de las brujas, e inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de la aldea, le había llevado a la conclusión que una alianza por matrimonio con Beren era una imprudencia. 

Por esa razón, cuando Hipo le había confesado que no quería casarse con Kateriina Noldor, Estoico había respirado aliviado. Aunque tampoco había sido una sorpresa, la actitud de Hipo respecto a la dama había sido cortés, pero distante. Su hijo siempre había sido un chico distraído y despistado, sobre todo durante su adolescencia; y, pese al esfuerzo que había empleado Estoico en corregir esa actitud, era innegable que su hijo estaba raro. 

Muy raro.

En los últimos meses había tenido cambios de humor muy repentinos, más huraño algunos días y más alegre otros. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas había vuelto ese brillo que no sabía que había desaparecido de sus ojos y Estoico temía que sus peores temores se hubieran cumplido.

El Jefe de Isla Mema sabía reconocer la mirada de un hombre enamorado. Además, no había que ser muy perspicaz para saber que su hijo estaba colado por la ayudante de Gothi: Astrid. Sólo había que detenerse cinco segundos para darse cuenta de cómo la miraba. No con los ojos lujuriosos de un hombre necesitada, sino con la admiración y la ternura de alguien profundamente enamorado. 

Que la muchacha le correspondiera o no era otro tema, sobre todo porque ella le había negado de forma tajante cualquier tipo de relación con su hijo, pero no podía pasarse por alto que ambos eran cercanos. Demasiado cercanos. 

Y eso era lo peor que podía sucederle a Hipo.

En otras circunstancias, Estoico quizás le habría animado a su hijo a que cortejara a la joven. Habría hecho lo imposible para convencer al Consejo de que permitieran a su hijo casarse con quien quisiera, sin importar la posición de la muchacha. Además, era innegable que Astrid tenía potencial para ser una excelente líder para la aldea: era honesta, valiente e inteligente, todo lo que una consorte debía ser.

Pero era inútil fantasear con ese tipo de cosas, por mucho que él deseara que fuera así. Si Hipo no se casaba de forma conveniente para la aldea sería casi como sentenciarle a muerte.

A media tarde, uno de los ancianos del Consejo, Sigur Mhyre, se acercó para comentarle que Lars Gormdsen había hablado con algunos miembros del Consejo sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior. Estoico le había asegurado que aún se estaba investigando el caso y que los guardas de la prisión no habían aparecido. Cuando se encontraran los testigos y se recogieran todas las pesquisas, Estoico convocaría al Consejo para un Concilio. Todo habría quedado como una anécdota sino fuera porque poco rato después, Patón Jorgueson se acercó a Estoico muy pálido.

—Hemos encontrado a los guardias.

—Bien, ¿dónde demonios estaban? —preguntó Estoico, aunque no le dejó responder—. Llévatelos a mi casa para que pueda interrogarles sobre lo de anoche y...

—Estoico —le interrumpió Patón—. Están muertos.

El Jefe parpadeó sorprendido y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Cómo que muertos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Creo que tienes que verlo por ti mismo —respondió Patón con voz de hilo—. Están casi irreconocibles.

Habían sido tres los guardas desaparecidos. Buenas personas y trabajadoras, de ahí que cuando vio los cadáveres mutilados en el bosque se vio obligado a contener la bilis en su boca. A las tres cabezas decapitadas se les había arrancado los ojos, sus cuerpo habían sido abiertos en canal y, a primera vista, parecía que les hubieran extirpado el corazón. Por no mencionar, el enorme charco de sangre bajo los cadáveres. Gothi, que les había acompañado para hacer su propio análisis de cómo podían haber muerto, estaba horrorizada. Era un espectáculo espeluznante e inhumano y las mutilaciones eran demasiado precisas para haber sido hechas por ningún dragón. 

Pronto cayeron en los símbolos extraños que estaban tallados en los árboles que rodeaban a los cadáveres. Gothi pasó los dedos sobre ellos y abrió mucho los ojos, como si fueran algo demasiado espeluznante. Estoico se agachó a la altura de la anciana y leyó lo que escribió sobre la tierra húmeda.

—Esto es brujería.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Estoico preocupado—. Sabes lo que conlleva confirmarlo.

La anciana asintió angustiada.

Estoico ordenó cortar los troncos para que Gothi pudiera estudiarlos, aunque todos los presentes le observaron interrogantes, conscientes de que aquello sobrepasaba la razón humana. El Jefe dio un largo suspiro y mandó que se recogieran los cadáveres y se hiciera todo lo posible para que estuvieran presentables para sus respectivos funerales. El propio Estoico se encargaría de informar a las familias de inmediato. Se dirigió a Patón en voz baja:

—Convoca al Consejo para dentro de dos horas, diles que es un Concilio de Emergencia, pero no les informes de nada de esto todavía. Después de hablar con las familias, iré a interrogar a Kaira Gormdsen. De momento, es nuestra única testigo.

Estoico no quiso decir en voz alta que también era su única sospechosa, aunque dudaba que la anciana pudiera hacer nada de esto.

—¿Aviso también a Bardo Noldor? —preguntó Patón con cautela.

Estoico bufó.

—Aunque no le invitemos, vendrá igualmente. Más sabiendo que hemos encontrado… esto —comentó el Jefe malhumorado.

—Estoico, ¿de veras crees que esto ha podido ser un acto de brujería? —cuestionó Patón preocupado.

Gothi escribió en el suelo.

—Algunos de estos símbolos pertenecen a la lengua de las antiguas brujas.

—¿Sabrías interpretarlos? —preguntó Estoico.

—Necesitaría tiempo para hacerlo —respondió la anciana y señaló uno de los signos con forma de herradura—. No estoy familiarizada con estos, pero lo investigaré.

—Hazlo, por favor. Aunque me temo que tendré que llevarlos ante el Consejo.

Gothi asintió y todo el mundo se puso manos a la obra. Estoico volvió a la aldea, buscando la mejor manera de hablar con cada una de las familias de los guardias asesinados. Fue sorprendido por Bocón, quién le preguntó sobre lo que había ocurrido. Estoico se lo explicó por encima y le dijo que conocería todos los detalles en el Concilio. Antes de irse, el Jefe le pidió a su amigo que avisara a Hipo. El herrero torció el gesto.

—Sí, bueno, creo que tu hijo no va a estar disponible.

Estoico le miró sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se ha ido.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—No me preguntes —respondió el herrero de mala gana—. Me he dado cuenta cuando Lady Kateriina ha ido a verle. Se ha escaqueado casi seguro por la ventana.

—No entiendo nada, Bocón. ¿Por qué mi hijo tendría motivos para salir corriendo de la herrería?

Bocón sacudió la cabeza, no muy seguro de si debería responder.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Jefe empezando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—No estaba solo cuando ha venido la chica Noldor.

—¿Con quién estaba?

—Astrid.

Mierda. Esto era lo último que necesitaba saber ahora.

—¿Crees que se ha ido con ella?

—No me explico si no porque no estaban ninguno de los dos —contestó Bocón sacudiendo los hombros—. Estoy casi seguro que han salido a volar, porque no están ni Desdentao ni la Nadder de ella. Kateriina Noldor no sabe que se ha ido con Astrid, pero que sepas que no le ha hecho gracia su repentina ausencia.

Que a Kateriina Noldor le molestara o no la actitud de Hipo era el último de sus problemas. Estoico soltó un insulto por lo bajo y se giró para dirigirse a la casa de la primera familia. Sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.

—¿Sabes tú algo que yo debería saber sobre esos dos?

Bocón abrió mucho los ojos y se rascó la cabeza. Titubeó antes de decir:

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Estoico estrechó los ojos con sospecha, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para tener esa conversación. Tenía preocupaciones más importantes y un Concilio al que enfrentarse.

Sin embargo, aún cuando empezó el Concilio, Estoico seguía atormentado ante la posibilidad de que Bocón le hubiera mentido.

Xx.

Hipo no había abierto la boca desde que habían abandonado la isla.

Tormenta estaba haciendo un gran sobreesfuerzo para seguir el ritmo del Furia Nocturna y no fue hasta que Astrid se vio obligada a usar su magia otra para calmar la molestia de su ala que Hipo se dio cuenta que se estaba excediendo. Bajó la velocidad y estuvieron volando cada uno por su lado durante un par de horas. Al rato, Hipo le indicó para parar en una isla cubierta por frondosos árboles.

Bajaron a una pequeña explanada en el centro de la isla. Desdentao miró a su amigo preocupado, pero éste le rascó bajó la barbilla con aire amistoso para calmarle. El dragón se tumbó junto a Tormenta y se quedó mirando a su amigo con aire preocupado.

Hipo se había sentado sobre una roca y les daba la espalda. Astrid cayó en cuenta de que Desdentao estaba sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección al vikingo para que ella hiciera algo.  La bruja soltó un suspiro, molesta por tener que darle la razón al Furia Nocturna, y fue al lado de Hipo. No pudo evitar el gesto de acariciar el pelo de su nuca antes de sentarse a su lado. El vikingo cerró los ojos.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó la bruja.

—¿El qué? ¿La parte en la que una de las personas en las que más confío me ha traicionado o en todo lo que ha pasado después en la herrería? —cuestionó Hipo.

—Estoy dispuesta a hablar de ambas cosas —se ofreció Astrid.

Hipo se frotó los ojos para quitar el cansancio de ellos y bufó.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de Bocón?

Astrid arqueó una ceja.

—¿No es evidente? Sabía que no reaccionarías bien y no quise meter mierda donde no había. Sé que lo que ha hecho no está bien...

—¡Claro que no! ¡Es tremendamente ofensivo! —le interrumpió él furioso.

—Y tienes toda la razón —continuó ella—. Aún así, Bocón solo actuó en base a lo que debía ser mejor para ti. 

—No es nadie para decidir eso —se quejó Hipo con amargura.

—No —concordó Astrid con suavidad—. Claro que no, pero… él no dejó de insistir que esta relación amorosa ficticia que tenemos nos haría mucho daño. Su mayor temor era que ambos estuviéramos enamorados y que acabáramos sufriendo un fuerte desamor tras casarte.

Hipo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se quedaran en blanco.

—¿Y si hubiera amor, Astrid?

La bruja abrió los ojos sorprendidos por su pregunta e Hipo se ruborizó violentamente al darse cuenta de su error. 

—No, no… no me refiero a que esté enamorado de ti —hizo una mueca extraña en su boca—. Hablo de lo que hubiera pasado si tú y yo… pienso en el caso hipotético en el que me hubiera enamorado de ti y fueras una humana más, sin posición y sin nombre como el mundo te ve ahora. En el que tú y yo no estuviéramos vinculados y nos hubiéramos enamorado como dos humanos normales. ¿Eres consciente de lo doloroso que es pensar que ni siquiera Bocón es capaz de priorizar mi felicidad? ¿Crees que me gusta pensar en lo humillante que ha tenido que ser para ti que te haya chantajeado de esa forma?

Astrid abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró. Tenía que admitir que razón no le faltaba. Cierto era que entre ellos dos no había amor, solo sexo y una amistad quizás demasiado influenciada y fortalecida por el vínculo, pero sí que debía ser muy traumático que alguien a quien quieres tanto te dé semejante puñalada por la espalda. Astrid comprendía perfectamente la postura de Bocón, aunque tampoco se había detenido a pensar en lo que ella sentía al respecto. Ella había tenido remordimientos por haber aceptado el hacha, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí que había sido humillante. Tanto como cuando Estoico había aparecido en su casa convencido de que su hijo estaba allí la noche del Festival, casi acusándola de ser su amante. Miró a Hipo de reojo, quién tenía la cara escondida entre sus manos, y la bruja tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de abrazarle. 

—No puedo cambiar lo que sientes ahora mismo —dijo ella dubitativa—. Pero sé lo que es estar enfurecido con el mundo. En tu caso, te sobran razones para estarlo. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que si vives enfadado con la gente que te quiere el mayor perjudicado vas a ser tú —Hipo levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos y ella sonrió con ternura, acunando su mejilla con su mano—. Eres una persona amable y bondadosa, Hipo. Meterte en un abismo de ira y rabia no te llevará a ninguna parte. Creeme, hablo desde la experiencia.

El vikingo se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué hago entonces? No… no puedo… ¿Cómo se supone que voy hacer frente a esto?

—Tienes que hablar con él, Hipo —insistió ella—. Habla con él, dile cómo te sientes y estoy convencida de que te sentirás mucho mejor después de hacerlo.

—¿Y si pierdo el control? Lo de hoy… no ha sido como otras veces, ha sido muy diferente.

Ni la propia Astrid era capaz de explicar lo que había sucedido. Ella también lo había sentido y aún no comprendía qué había pasado, sobre todo porque no era algo que hubiera provenido de ella. ¿Un efecto secundario del vínculo tal vez? Fuera lo que fuera, había sido algo que había sacudido su cuerpo y la había asustado tanto que se había visto obligada a usar el vínculo con él para hacerlo desaparecer. Astrid sólo había usado el vínculo una vez con él y había sido para despertarle de su pesadilla la noche del Festival. La bruja casi podía jurar que había sentido el vínculo enredarse más y más a medida que ella lo usaba, cegada por su pasión por él. Aquella energía extraña, cálida y vibrante desapareció e Hipo volvía a ser el de siempre. ¿Pero cómo explicarle algo que ni ella misma comprendía? Confesarle eso sólo le pondría más nervioso.

—Seguramente has cogido más magia de la cuenta —mintió Astrid—. Estabas demasiado enfadado, ¿no? Ahora estás mucho más calmado, por lo que seguro que no tendrás problemas. Además, yo me daré cuenta si sucede algo extraño, así que procuraré estar cerca por si sucede cualquier cosa.

—¿Me besarías delante de Bocón? —preguntó él con recelo.

—Puedo besarte de toda la aldea y hacer que lo olviden después —replicó ella con orgullo.

Hipo intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Astrid cogió de su mano y la apretó para animarle. Él la sorprendió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y ella apretó su mejilla contra su pelo. Su cabello estaba húmedo por la brisa salado que había golpeado contra él durante el vuelo, pero seguía sintiéndose suave. Se quedaron un rato así, escuchando únicamente sus respiraciones, los susurros de los dragones y el viento sisear contra la copa de los árboles.

Terminaron besándose un par de veces, para molestia del Furia Nocturna, pero no fueron más allá al darse cuenta que se había hecho muy tarde y todavía tenían que volver. Aquella sería la segunda noche que no iban a dormir juntos y ambos estaban tensos debido a la abstinencia sexual. Se prometieron, esta vez sin excusas, de que la noche siguiente sí o sí se verían.

Alzaron el vuelo bajo un cielo cubierto de estrellas y con luna menguante. A mitad de camino, mientras sobrevolaban el mar abierto, Astrid cayó en una cosa. Hipo se giró tan pronto notó el movimiento sobre la Nadder y frunció el ceño al ver que Astrid había cogido el hacha que había estado cargando en su espalda. La bruja lanzó el hacha con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás y el arma desapareció en las oscuras aguas del mar. Apenas podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que Hipo la estaba sonriendo.

Asunto zanjado. Al menos, por parte de ella. 

Era plena madrugada cuando llegaron a Isla Mema y ambos decidieron tomar caminos diferentes. Estaban seguros que a Bocón no le habría pasado por alto que Hipo hubiera desaparecido junto a Astrid y habían estado demasiado tiempo fuera sin avisar a nadie. Astrid voló en dirección a los establos, mientras que Hipo voló directamente hasta su casa. Hicieron un aterrizaje perfecto en frente de su casa y le llamó la atención de que hubiera luz dentro de su casa.

Su padre estaba esperándole.

Mierda.

— _ Respira hondo, Hipo _ —le dijo Desdentao antes de entrar—.  _ Tú piensa que nada puede ir peor hoy. _

El vikingo asintió, consciente de que el dragón tenía toda la razón. Además, lo de Bocón tenía solución, se había decidido a hablar con él después del desayuno. Después, hablaría con Kateriina para darle su negativa como candidata y, por último, iría a la Academia a ponerse al día con Patapez, que hacía semanas que no se pasaba por allí, para después trabajar con Astrid en las primeras traducciones del libro de recetas.

Todo iba a ir bien.

Seguro que sí.

Hipo entró en su casa, preparado para tragarse la bronca monumental de su padre. Sin embargo, Estoico Haddock se redujo a alzar la mirada del fuego a su dirección. Su rostro estaba marcado por el cansancio y la tristeza y el estómago de Hipo se puso en tensión.

Algo había pasado.

—Hola papá, ¿q-qué tal estás? —preguntó el joven nervioso.

Estoico no respondió, se quedó mirándole muy fijamente hasta que dijo:

—Cierra la puerta, hijo.

Hipo no titubeó en obedecer. Desdentao no se separó de su lado, consciente de que algo no iba bien. Se acercó al fuego con intención de sentarse con él, pero Estoico se levantó, sobresaltando a su hijo. Hipo empezó a entrar en pánico y Desdentao se pegó más a él, aterrado de que perdiera el control y algo mágico pudiera suceder.

—Papá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás enfadado por haberme marchado tan de repente? Escucha, lo siento, ha surgido algo y… y… no he podido evitarlo, yo…

—Te has perdido el Concilio de Emergencia —le interrumpió Estoico con tono acusatorio.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo sorprendido—. ¿Pero no me dijiste que hasta no se recogieran todas las pesquisas no se podía convocar?

Estoico se frotó los ojos cansado mientras soltaba un suspiro muy largo.

—Han aparecido muertos los guardias de la prisión.

Hipo se quedó en  _ shock _ . Tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información y unos cuántos más en encontrar su voz.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Q-qué les ha pasado?

—Es muy tarde, Hipo —respondió Estoico con tono amargo—. Si hubieras estado aquí, habrías podido saberlo. Ahora tendrás que esperarte hasta mañana para enterarte, pero hay algo que debes saber antes y que te afecta directamente.

Hipo parpadeó confundido.

—¿Qué ha pasado, papá?

Su padre carraspeó incómodo e Hipo sintió su corazón en un puño al apreciar la tristeza en sus ojos.

—Será mejor que te sientes, hijo. Esto no te va a gustar.

Xx.

Astrid no podía esperar al momento de llegar a su casa y meterse a la cama. 

Estaba tan cansada que estaba convencida de que caería rendida tan pronto su cabeza rozara contra la almohada. Mañana empezaría a traducir el grimorio y ello requeriría toda su paciencia y esfuerzo mental, por lo que comería algo y a dormir.

La casa estaba sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche y sólo se escuchaban los suaves ronquidos de los Terribles Terrores mezclados con los estridentes de Gothi. Astrid se quitó las botas y encendió una vela con su magia, procurando que el fuego no fuese lo bastante intenso como para despertar a la anciana. Astrid cortó un trozo de pan y lo untó en la mermelada de frambuesas que alguien de la aldea les había dado como pago. La bruja se sentó en la mesa donde comían habitualmente y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba repleta de papeles llenos de notas. Puso su plato en una de las banquetas y forzó sus ojos para leer aquellas apuntes escritos por la terrible caligrafía de Gothi. 

Los papeles estaban desordenados, por lo que era difícil entender el contexto de lo escrito. Astrid intentó buscarles un sentido mientras mordisqueaba su tostada. Algunos papeles hablaban sobre anatomía humana y el efecto de la sangre cuando estaba expuesto al aire más de veinticuatro horas. Otros mencionaban rituales antiguos y prohibidos de los vikingos en los que se les arrancaba el corazón a las víctimas para devorarlos en honor a los Dioses. Encontró una hoja suelta que hablaba de la brujería en la edad antigua, pero no tenía un contenido muy relevante que pudiera alarmarla. Frustrada por el caos que había ante ella, abandonó las notas de Gothi y se dispuso a ir a la cama. 

Cuando se giró para subir a su cuarto las vio.

Posadas junto a la escalera se encontraban unas tablas de madera que parecían haber sido arrancadas directamente del tronco de un árbol. Astrid acercó su vela para ver las inscripciones que había en ellos y la vela resbaló de sus dedos de la impresión. ¿Cómo habían llegado esas tablas allí? ¿Y por qué tenían talladas palabras en su lengua materna?

Existían muchísimas tipologías de magia que Astrid desconocía; pero había leído sobre como en la antigüedad, cuando la magia no estaba tan avanzada como ahora, las brujas se veían muchas veces obligadas a escribir sus hechizos en diferentes sitios para usar su magia. Con el paso de los años, las brujas fueron evolucionando hasta el punto que ya no fue necesario emplear la magia escrita, sobre todo porque suponía dejar un rastro demasiado evidente a los cazadores de brujas. 

Había un total de siete tablas de madera y cada una de ellas tenía una palabra diferente acompañadas por diferentes símbolos que Astrid reconoció como los signos zodiacales griegos. La bruja frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía sentido, ¿por qué iban a entremezclarse un conjuro con los signos del zodiaco? El horóscopo era una paparrucha que se habían inventado los griegos que poquísimas brujas se habían tragado y era muy extraño que esa simbología hubiera llegado al Archipiélago. Astrid leyó el conjuro, pero parpadeó confundida.

No tenía sentido.

_ La luna es roja, pero la hierba es gris. _

Alguien había tallado palabras al azar creando una frase que no ni pies ni cabeza. Ni siquiera era un conjuro, solo una frase al azar escrita a toda prisa. El corazón de Astrid empezó a latir fuerte contra su pecho, ¿por qué estaban esas tablas allí? La bruja se sintió tentada en despertar a Gothi para pedirle explicaciones, pero sabía que debía controlarse, sobre todo porque resultaría muy sospechoso hacerle preguntas sobre algo que, en principio, no debería ni siquiera entender. Astrid no sabía qué pensar, desde su punto de vista aquello parecía una treta montada por alguien que claramente no sabía lo que escribía, pero cara al resto de la aldea… Sería lo necesario para despertar el caos en Isla Mema. 

Un ronquido más sonoro de lo normal sacó a Astrid de sus pensamientos. Cogió la vela del suelo y miró las placas de madera una última vez antes de subir a su cuarto. Fuera lo que fuera, ahora no podía encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas, pero Astrid temía que alguien, no estaba segura de si un humano o una bruja, estaba tendiendo una trampa. Lo único que no tenía claro era si esa trampa estaba siendo preparada solo para ella o para el resto de la isla.

Astrid pensó que esa noche no llegaría a dormirse dada su ansiedad, pero se equivocó. Cayó rendida en su cama en cuestión de segundos y, a pesar de la tensión y la preocupación que se encontraban en el fondo de su mente, Morfeo la acogió con los brazos abiertos. De repente, fue invadida por un sueño, uno que se sentía demasiado diferente a las incoherencias a las que estaba acostumbrada a soñar:

_ Hipo estaba despierto a su lado, con la vista clavada en el techo y con unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. Se había dormido después de lo de anoche, pero parecía que había estado despierto desde hacía horas. _

_ —¿Qué ha pasado, Hipo? —preguntó Astrid sintiendo su angustia. _

_ El vikingo giró la cabeza en su dirección. Sus frondosos ojos eran como un libro abierto para ella, pudo leer su rabia, su frustración y su tristeza. Astrid estaba acostumbrada a ese halo melancólico en él, pero su corazón se encogió al verle tan vulnerable y rabioso. _

_ —Anoche cuando volvimos mi padre me estaba esperando. _

_ La bruja arrugó al frente. _

_ —¿Se enfadó contigo por haber salido a volar así sin más? _

_ —No —respondió él con sequedad. _

_ —¿Entonces qué…? _

_ —Astrid. _

_ Su voz temblaba y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Ella llevó su mano a su mejilla para quitarla una lágrima que se le habían escapado.  _

_ —Me estás asustando, Hipo. _

_ —Mi padre me ha dicho que… _

Algo que había rozado contra su cuello la despertó. Estaba algo mareada, como si estuviera sufriendo una fuerte resaca, pero se dio cuenta que había alguien sobre ella que estaba besando, mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello con ansia. Astrid no podía ver nada, pero podría reconocer su tacto ardiente y su olor en cualquier parte.

—¿Hipo? —preguntó ella somnolienta—. ¿Qué… qué haces?

—No preguntes —susurró él contra su piel—. Por favor.

Algo no estaba bien en él. Por lo general, Hipo siempre era cauteloso y tierno cuando la despertaba ansioso por acostarse con ella, dándole suaves besos en el rostro mientras enredaba sus largos dedos en su cabello. Esta vez era muy diferente. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el suyo, restregándose peligrosamente contra ella. Astrid soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando Hipo dio un chupetón en esa zona delicada de su cuello.

—Hipo…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, él poseyó su boca. Astrid gimió cuando su lengua se adentró para jugar con la suya y subió sus manos para acariciar su pelo. Apenas le daba margen para respirar y Astrid cada vez tenía más y más calor. Su cuerpo estaba más caliente de lo habitual, podía sentirlo por encima de su ropa. Bajó las manos hasta su rostro y despertó de aquella maravillosa ensoñación cuando sintió la humedad en sus mejillas. 

—¿Hipo? ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo ella apartándose de su boca.

—Ahora no, Astrid —replicó él bajando su boca de nuevo a su cuello.

—No me jodas, estás llorando —musitó ella intentando incorporarse, pero él volvió a empujarla contra la cama—. Por favor, dime qué te pasa, me estás asustando.

Hipo se detuvo al instante y se apartó. Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de la bruja debido a la repentina ausencia de su embriagadora calidez.

—Si te molesto solo tienes que decirlo —dijo él con una frialdad que helaba la sangre.

—No me molestas —se apresuró a decir ella irritada—. Pero es obvio que no estás bien.

—Y yo te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ello, ahora no.

Su voz se quebró y soltó un sollozo. Astrid se incorporó para consolarle con un abrazo, pero él se apartó con brusquedad.

—Sólo quiero olvidar, no pido tanto —murmuró él—. Sólo por esta noche.

La bruja reflexionó por un momento. ¿Era prudente permitirle que se desahogora acostándose con ella? No. ¿Se moría de ganas de acostarse con él y permitir que se consolara en ella? Sí, por supuesto. Cualquier excusa era perfecta para follar a Hipo Haddock. Astrid se puso de rodillas y le forzó a que aceptara su abrazo por los hombros. Entonces le susurró al oído:

—No hablemos entonces, métete en la cama conmigo y hazme tuya.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Hipo la arrojó contra el colchón, adueñándose de su boca una vez más mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos con rudeza. Estaba atrapada bajo su cuerpo, ardiente y embriagador, y decidió encender una vela con su magia para verle. 

Astrid se quedó sin aire.

Estaba hecho un auténtico desastre con su pelo despeinado y con su cara húmeda por las lágrimas, pero sus ojos estaban casi negros por la lujuria. Hipo le quitó el camisón con tal descortesía que Astrid oyó la tela rasgarse, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. Ella se preocupó de hacer exactamente lo mismo con su túnica. Iba a acariciar el vello cobrizo de su pecho cuando Hipo agarró de sus muñecas con fuerza y la empujó contra la cama para inmovilizarla. Astrid intentó zafarse, pero cuando Hipo mordió uno de sus pezones desistió. 

Se sentía demasiado bien.

Soltó sus muñecas tras lamer y morder por un buen rato sus pechos, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que decía claramente:

_ Ni te puto atrevas. _

La bruja decidió no retar a su suerte. Hipo lamió entre sus pechos mientras bajaba una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos hasta su entrepierna para palparla. Sus callosos dedos se empaparon enseguida de ella y Astrid esperaba una sesión de masturbación antes de entrar en acción, pero se equivocaba. No supo en qué momento Hipo se había bajado los pantalones, pero antes de que tuviera consciencia de ella el vikingo la había penetrado de una única y fuerte estocada. 

Astrid sabía que Gothi podía escucharles. Lo sabía muy bien. Pero, joder, ¿cómo no podía no gritar cuando la estaba penetrando como un salvaje? Entraba y salía de ella sin miramientos, acelerando y reduciendo sus estocadas para impedir que llegara al orgasmo. No, Hipo tenía bien claro que ella sólo se correría cuando él lo creyera conveniente. 

Su rostro, en cambio, era indescifrable.

Hipo era como un libro abierto para Astrid, pero no por su capacidad de leer a la gente, sino porque sabía que el vikingo se sentía lo bastante a gusto con ella como para poder desinhibirse, ser apasionado y, sobre todo, él mismo. Porque Hipo Haddock era pura pasión con lo que amaba y con el sexo, pero también era tierno, un poco bobo y, sobre todo, amable. 

Aquella noche, sin embargo, el Hipo al que ella estaba acostumbrada había sido usurpado por uno demasiado callado al que Astrid había percibido casi como si estuviera rabioso.

No estaba bien.

Y había buscado consuelo ella, usando su cuerpo —con su permiso— para buscar alivio a aquello que le estaba matando por dentro.

Si estaba disfrutándolo, era imposible saberlo, sus gemidos eran bajos y estaba muy concentrado en penetrarla. Y, a pesar de todo eso, sabía que se estaba conteniendo. Casi podía sentir que él quería ir más allá, pero que no se atrevía hacerlo. La bruja se incorporó y él chasqueó la lengua molesto porque ella rompiera su ritmo marcado, pero Astrid le rodeó su cuello y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No sé qué te pasa ni qué demonios te está torturando tanto para que estés así, pero… no tengas miedo a perder el control. No conmigo.

Hipo apoyó su frente contra la suya. Sus pupilas seguían dilatadas por el deseo y, aún estando quieto dentro de ella, podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar.

—No me digas eso.

—¿Por qué?

No respondió. Astrid, claramente molesta, le desafió mordiendo su labio con tanta fuerza que ambos sangraron. Hipo soltó un gruñido y ella sonrió victoriosa.

—Fóllame, Haddock.

Y lo hizo.

La acorraló debajo de su cuerpo y la penetró rápido y fuerte, lo cual la llevó rápido al orgasmo. Sin embargo, él no se detuvo. Volvió a besarla y Astrid sintió un chasquido en el fondo de su cabeza. Abrió mucho los ojos, abrumada por cómo sus sensaciones se acentuaba y cómo su cuerpo se calentaba tanto como el de él. 

Una parte de su mente, la poca que le quedaba que no estaba ciega de él y su fantástica polla, sabía que Hipo estaba utilizando el vínculo para intensificar más el acto. Aún no estaba segura de si era de forma consciente o inconsciente, a estas alturas era difícil saberlo con él. Pero… ¿debía detenerlo? Sí. ¿Iba hacerlo?

Y una mierda.

Cuando el segundo orgasmo la sacudió, ella gritó contra su lengua que se había adentrado de nuevo en su boca. Ambos cuerpos estaban sudorosos y ardientes y sus respectivas entrepiernas estaban húmedas por la excitación de ella. Él todavía no había llegado el orgasmo y Astrid decidió cometer una estupidez.

Uso también el vínculo con él.

Una cosa era usarlo para moderar sus poderes y otra muy diferente era utilizarlo para su propio beneficio. Tirar de aquella cuerda invisible hizo efecto enseguida en él. La sensación fue tan abrumadora que escondió su rostro en su cuello y reposó casi todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Sentir el vello de su pecho contra el suyo o cómo sus llenos senos se aplastaban contra su cuerpo mientras sus muy erectos pezones rozaban contra su piel, hizo que estuviera a punto de llegar a su tercer orgasmo. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y Astrid estaba agotada, pero podía aguantar un poco más.

Por él podía aguantar lo que fuera.

Ambos se cruzaron las miradas una vez más. Azul contra verde. Y cientos de palabras, hechos y sentimientos que ni ellos mismos eran capaces de entender. 

O admitir.

Astrid rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y él la penetró sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos. Esta vez, ambos tiraron del hilo invisible del vínculo, sin importarles de que ahora aquel lazo fuera casi imposible de deshacer. Hipo estaba a punto de llegar y, siempre demasiado considerado, se movió de tal forma para que su pelvis rozara con su muy hinchado clítoris. Tan pronto vio la cara de Astrid contraerse por el orgasmo se corrió dentro de ella. 

Hipo necesitó unos minutos para recuperarse antes de salirse de ella y tumbarse a su lado. Las sábanas de la cama estaban húmedas por el sudor y por las excitaciones de ambos, pero no le dieron ninguna importancia. Astrid esperaba que Hipo se animara a decirle qué le había pasado para aparecerse allí como si nada y la follara de aquella manera, pero sus ojos le pesaban. Y, además, Hipo ya se había quedado dormido. Usar el vínculo de la forma que lo habían hecho los había dejado derrotados.

Astrid se quedó dormida en cuestión de segundos y esta vez durmió del tirón, sin ser poseída por sueños extraños.

Cuando se despertó parecía que un batallón de Gronkles hubiera pasado por encima de ella. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y necesitaba un buen baño. Hipo estaba despierto a su lado, con la vista clavada en el techo y con unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. Se había dormido después de lo de anoche, pero parecía que había estado despierto desde hacía horas.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Hipo? —preguntó Astrid sintiendo su angustia.

El vikingo giró la cabeza en su dirección. Sus frondosos ojos eran como un libro abierto para ella, pudo leer su rabia, su frustración y su tristeza. Astrid estaba acostumbrada a ese halo melancólico en él, pero su corazón se encogió al verle tan vulnerable y rabioso.

—Anoche cuando volvimos mi padre me estaba esperando.

La bruja arrugó al frente. Aquello le sonaba, pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Se enfadó contigo por haber salido a volar así sin más?

—No —respondió él con sequedad.

—¿Entonces qué…?

—Astrid.

Su voz temblaba y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse. Ella llevó su mano a su mejilla para quitarla una lágrima que se le habían escapado. La bruja parpadeó confundida y preocupada. Confundida porque estaba segura de haber vivido esto antes y preocupada porque no soportaba ver a Hipo así.

—Me estás asustando, Hipo.

—Mi padre me ha dicho que…

Él titubeó en continuar y ella contuvo la respiración, pues ahora lo había recordado. Esta escena la había soñado antes de que él la despertara anoche. Los mismos gestos, las mismas palabras y la misma angustia. Pero eso no era importante, ahora no, con él así no.

—¿Qué te dijo, Hipo?

El vikingo apartó la mano de su cara, pero no la soltó. 

—El Consejo decidió anoche por mayoría que dada mi ineptitud para escoger esposa debo casarme con la candidata más adecuada para la aldea —tragó saliva antes de continuar—. Voy a casarme en el próximo Solsticio de verano.

—¿Qué? Pero tu padre… —Astrid se incorporó, incapaz de comprender por qué se sentía tan alterada—. ¿Tu padre no te había dicho que…?

—Sí, pero todo ha quedado en nada. Una falsa promesa más para la colección —replicó él con un sarcasmo amargo sentándose a su lado.

Astrid se esforzó en calmar su respiración y preguntar:

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién es mi desafortunada prometida? —Hipo se rió con pesar—. Ella te va a encantar.

El corazón de la bruja latió con fuerza contra su pecho. 

No, ella no.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente su expresión:

—Sí, siento comunicarte que mi prometida es ni más ni menos que Lady Kateriina Noldor.

Xx.


	19. El despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hipo y Astrid intentan comprender qué demonios está pasando a su alrededor.

Isla Mema había celebrado muchos Concilios extraordinarios a lo largo de su historia, la gran mayoría en relación a los ataques de los dragones que había sufrido la isla durante muchas generaciones. El último Concilio se había convocado tras la derrota a la Muerte Roja, cuando Hipo estuvo lo bastante recuperado de sus heridas para asistir y así ratificar la paz entre vikingos y dragones y proclamar, de forma oficial, al hijo de Estoico como heredero a la jefatura de la Tribu de los Gamberros. 

El Concilio actual presentaba un ambiente muy diferente a su antecesor. El aire estaba muy cargado y sus asistentes estaban muy tensos. Estoico se había sentado en su silla, repasando sus notas mientras esperaba que el Consejo al completo entrara en la sala. Bocón se había sentado a un lado y hablaba muy bajito con Patón Jorguenson. Gothi se encontraba a su izquierda, con la frente más arrugada de lo normal, mirando con suma atención a las tablas con las runas de la lengua de las brujas. Bardo Noldor se hallaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, cuchicheando algo con Lars Gormdsen. 

La reunión empezó con un enorme alboroto cuando Estoico explicó lo sucedido con los guardias de la prisión. No se recordaban asesinatos en Isla Mema desde hacía décadas, pues todo el Archipiélago había estado focalizado en erradicar el problema de los dragones que en atacarse los unos a los otros. Tras la destrucción del problema, Hipo y Estoico habían trabajando muy duro para construir alianzas entre las tribus y evitar que volvieran los baños de sangre que se habían dado entre los vikingos generaciones atrás. No obstante, el caso de los guardias asesinados había abierto viejas heridas.

—¡Seguro que ha sido obra de los Berserkers! ¡Nadie puede fiarse de Dagur el Desquiciado! —gritó uno de los hombres.

—¡No seas imbécil! ¡Seguro que es cosa de Alvin el Traidor! ¡Por algo se tiene ese apodo! —replicó otro.

—¿Y por qué descartáis tan rápido a los dragones? ¡No hace ni una década se dedicaban a masacrarnos! —acusó Mildew.

Las inculpaciones y los gritos inundaron la sala. Estoico se frotó los ojos exhausto. Estaba siendo un día demasiado largo y, la verdad, se le estaba acabando la paciencia que le solía caracterizar. El interrogatorio a Kaira Gormdsen había sido agotador; ya no solo por su actitud soberbia ante las preguntas del Jefe aún estando encamada, sino que además no le había dado ninguna respuesta que le ayudara a entender qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior. Kaira había jurado y perjurado que ella no recordaba nada de lo acontecido después del mediodía del día anteior y Estoico se había visto abocado a creerla. La anciana no mostraba signos de haber sufrido ningún tipo de agresión ni nada que le hubiera hecho a perder la memoria. Al margen del resfriado del último invierno y unos principios de reuma, Kaira Gormdsen gozaba de una excelente salud y una insoportable hipocondría; por tanto, era muy extraño que hubiera perdido la memoria de forma tan conveniente justo en la tarde en la que había desaparecido los guardias asesinados de la prisión. Estoico era más que consciente que acusar de asesinato a Kaira sería una tremenda estupidez, pero estaba convencido de que la anciana había visto al asesino y que, éste, de alguna forma, había borrado su memoria.

Cómo lo había hecho, no obstante, era un auténtico misterio.

Estoico soltó un largo suspiro y miró de reojo las tablas que se encontraban ante Gothi. ¿Había sido todo causa de la brujería? Sin duda, todo apuntaba que podía serlo, pero admitir aquello conllevaría a tener que asumir consecuencias para las mujeres de su aldea que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Sin embargo, dudaba que el Consejo, formado casi al completo por hombres, pensaran lo mismo que él de ser así. 

Se preguntó qué haría Valka en su lugar. Su esposa siempre se había impuesto al Consejo, aunque muchos la hubieran tomado por loca en los últimos meses antes de morir a manos de los dragones. El nacimiento prematuro de Hipo había sido traumático para ella; más teniendo en cuenta que su hijo había estado al borde de la muerte durante varias semanas. Estoico no había perdido nunca la fe de que Hipo saldría adelante, pero la desesperación de Valka había sido tal que Estoico ya no sabía qué hacer para consolarla. Se comportaba de forma extraña, errática y paranoica y nunca se separaba de su hijo ni dejaba que casi nadie se acercara a él. 

Estoico sacudió la cabeza. No quería recordar eso ahora, aunque hubiera tenido un final feliz. Un tiempo después, tras el incidente que casi mató a Estoico del susto, Valka había vuelto a ser la de siempre y su hijo mejoró a pasos agigantados. Sin embargo, dos meses más tarde, su esposa desapareció a manos de aquel Cortatormentas y la dieron por muerta medio año después, tras incontables salidas en su búsqueda.

—¿Estoico? —le llamó Bocón en voz muy baja—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

—Solo estoy cansado —respondió Estoico guardando la memoria de su esposa en lo más profundo de su mente.

El Jefe se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que silenció el jolgorio de gritos al instante. Todos los presentes en la sala miraron muy ansiosos a Estoico, quién se tomó unos segundos para meditar sus palabras.

—Esta carnicería no lo ha ejecutado ningún dragón. Los cadáveres no presentaban signos de haber sido atacados y devorados por dragones, Mildew. Este crimen ha sido ejecutado con precisión, como si el asesino supiera perfectamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. A los tres guardias se les arrancaron el corazón y los ojos, ¿qué dragón haría eso? —nadie respondió, un silencio sepulcral había invadido la sala—. No. Este crimen lo ha ejecutado alguien que sabía muy bien lo que hacía e iba a asesinar a sangre fría. Sé que dudáis de Dagur y Alvin, pero no podemos negar que desde el intento de secuestro de las gemelas Haugsen, tenemos el doble de centinelas sobrevolando la isla y los alrededores día y noche. Habríamos detectado su presencia, tanto por el aire como por mar. Además, ¿qué objetivo tendrían Dagur y Alvin en traicionarnos justamente ahora? No hay razones que les impulse hacerlo tras el tratado de paz que firmamos años atrás.

Un leve murmullo hizo eco entre los presentes, conscientes de que su jefe tenía toda la razón. Estoico cogió una bocanada de aire antes de continuar, consciente de que ahora debía cuidar mucho su discurso:

—En la escena del crimen encontramos una serie de inscripciones en los árboles que aún no hemos podido descifrar. Creemos que pueden ser una pista que el asesino haya podido dejar para jugar con nosotros o quién sabe. Gothi está ahora mismo intentando traducir lo que pone, por lo que…

—¿Podríamos ver esas inscripciones, Estoico? —le interrumpió Bardo Noldor de repente.

El Jefe de Isla Mema apretó los puños para contener su ira, pero asintió. Cogió una de las tablas al azar y la alzó para que todos pudieran verla. La mayoría de los rostros mezclaban la confusión y la vergüenza por no entender lo que ponía, pero Noldor compartió una mirada con Lars Gormdsen antes de levantarse de su asiento con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

—Estas runas pertenecen a la lengua de las brujas —soltó Bardo sin muchos preámbulos.

La sala entera estalló en gritos y exclamaciones mientras Estoico empleaba todo su autocontrol para no cruzar la sala y reventarle la cabeza a Bardo. Y, ya de paso, a Lars Gormdsen, quién por su sonrisita de arrogancia estaba claramente implicado con el Jefe de Beren. 

—¡Noldor! —clamó Estoico furioso—. ¿He de recordarte que no eres más que un invitado en este Concilio? Tus opiniones serán escuchadas cuando yo lo considere oportuno, pues  _ yo  _ soy el jefe de esta tribu, hasta entonces mantén la boca cerrada.

—¿Pretendes que ignoremos entonces las evidencias, Estoico? —dijo Lars Gormdsen de repente—. Noldor tiene experiencia con la brujería, él mejor que nadie conoce esta problemática que tú has decidido ignorar.

—¿Ignorar? —escupió Estoico furioso golpeando la mesa furioso—. ¿Tenéis alguna otra prueba además de estas runas que demuestre vuestra teoría? Sé perfectamente adónde queréis llegar y no pienso someter a esta tribu a esa escoria que se hacen llamar cazadores de brujas.

Lars Gormdsen se levantó también enfurecido y se dirigió al Consejo.

—¿Pensáis seguir escuchando a este hombre que no para de ignorar las evidencias? Mi padre fue asesinado por una bruja; mi madre fue atacada por una de ellas y ahora presenta signos de amnesia de lo acontecido ayer; los Haugsen estuvieron a punto de perder a una de sus hijas a manos de una que está protegida entre algodones en nuestras mazmorras y ahora, tres de nuestros mejores hombres han sido asesinados de forma sádica y violenta —Gormdsen chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a permitir que esto? 

—No tienes pruebas de lo que dices, Gormdsen —le interrumpió Bocón—. La chica que se encuentra en las mazmorras sigue inconsciente y no podemos acusarla de brujería solo por llevar unas ropajes, que según Noldor, pertenecen a un aquelarre que…

—El Aquelarre de Le Fey —matizó Bardo con impaciencia—. El más peligroso de todos los que se encuentran en el Archipiélago y que…

—Nunca ha atacado Isla Mema —continuó Bocón malhumorado—. Ninguno de los aquí presentes, quizás a excepción de Gothi, podemos leer lo que pone en esas runas. ¿Cómo sabemos si realmente esto es un hechizo y no unos simples garabatos sin sentido? ¿Quién nos dice que esto no sea un treta de alguien dentro de la isla para encubrir su rastro y quiera confundirnos de forma conveniente para pensar que esto lo han hecho las brujas?

Los miembros del Concilio hablaron entre murmullos mientras Estoico hacía un gesto con la cabeza a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento. Bocón sonrió con simpatía.

—Requerimos tiempo para entender lo ocurrido con los guardias de la prisión —expresó el Jefe de Isla Mema—. Yo mismo lideraré las investigaciones junto con Patón y Gothi se encargará de traducir e interpretar las runas, mientras tanto…

—Un momento, Estoico.

Ivar Gunnar era uno de los miembros más ancianos del Consejo. En su día, fue la mano derecha del padre de Estoico y nadie podía confirmar con certeza su edad. Era rara la vez que hablaba en las reuniones del Consejo, pues en muchas ocasiones tendía a quedarse dormido, pero Estoico sabía bien que Ivar era uno de los hombres más sabios dentro del Consejo y su padre siempre había valorado su consejo. El anciano se dirigió a Lars Gormdsen primero:

—Pretender movilizar una moción contra tu Jefe no ha sido el paso más inteligente, Lars. Los Haddock han demostrado ser buenos líderes para nuestra aldea y, te guste o no, no debemos olvidar que ha sido un Haddock quien ha resuelto nuestro problema con los dragones. Por tanto, a menos que cometan un crimen despreciable o mostraran no estar ya capacitados para gobernar la tribu de los Gamberros, este Consejo se mantendrá fiel a la jefatura de los Haddock —el anciano tosió para recuperar su voz.

Lars Gormdsen se volvió a sentar en su sitio humillado y fulminó al Jefe de Isla Mema con la mirada. Estoico, en cambio, respiró aliviado. Tal vez no estaba tan solo como se pensaba. No obstante, Ivar continuó con su discurso dirigiéndose esta vez a él:

—Aún así, Jefe, creo que ha de tomarse más en serio lo que Lord Noldor nos señala. Sé que vosotros, las generaciones más jóvenes, sólo habéis conocido el terror de los dragones y no habéis tenido tiempo para experimentar la amenaza de otros seres que predominan en nuestro mundo. Isla Mema jamás ha sido atacada por brujas, cierto es, pero negar su existencia sería como negar la de los dragones. Otras islas, como Beren, han sufrido ataques y no podemos negar que esta tribu ya ha sufrido robos de bebés antes, siendo el caso de Rosethorn Gormdsen el último registrado.

—Kaira Gormdsen, a diferencia de su esposo, aseguró que su bebé había muerto, no robado —le recordó Estoico con cautela.

—Y Kaira apareció ayer inconsciente en el lugar donde debían estar los guardias asesinados —matizó Ivar con aire paciente—. No pienso acusar a Lady Gormdsen de ningún crimen, porque sé que ella jamás podría cometer ese tipo de salvajada. Kaira es tan víctima como esos hombres que han aparecido muertos. Pero, antes de enfermar e incluso de marcharse de la isla para buscar a su hija, Lord Gormdsen juró y perjuró que Rosethorn había sido secuestrada por una bruja llamada Le Fey, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y ninguno le creíamos. Temo que esta historia se esté repitiendo y es nuestra responsabilidad proteger a la aldea de cualquier tipo de amenaza, Estoico.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto, Ivar? —cuestionó el Jefe con un nudo en la garganta.

—Todas las mujeres de esta comunidad han de pasar por una inspección de brujería —sentenció el anciano.

Algunos miembros del Consejo contuvieron la respiración, mientras que las mujeres miembros pusieron el grito en el cielo, escandalizadas ante tal insinuación y, aún sin saber en qué consistía el examen, sabían que no debía ser nada bueno. A Estoico le entró una fuerte náusea que se esforzó en disimular y procuró no perder el equilibrio por la impresión.

Todos sus temores se estaban cumpliendo. Forzar a las mujeres a hacer esa inspección sería humillante y terrible. ¿Y si acusaban a mujeres inocentes? Estoico había oído barbaridades de lo que se les hacía a las mujeres tomadas por brujas y se le ponía la piel de gallina el solo pensar en que hubiera hogueras preparadas en la plaza de la aldea para quemarlas vivas.

—No puedo aprobar esto, Ivar.

—Esta decisión ha de ser voluntad de este Consejo y Concilio, Estoico. Ha de realizarse una votación —dictaminó Ivar Gunnar—. Recordad que para que salga esta moción adelante debe haber, por lo menos, la mitad más uno. Lord Noldor, en reuniones normales no permitimos que los invitados voten, pero dado que esto es un Concilio, los estatutos permiten que voten todos los asistentes. Por tanto, quién esté a favor de una inspección para encontrar brujas en esta aldea, por favor, que alce bien la mano para que se pueda contar bien los votos.

Estoico compartió miradas angustiosas con Bocón, Gothi y Patón. Ninguno de los cuatro, además de todas las mujeres miembro del Consejo y otros pocos hombres, alzaron sus manos. Lars Gormdsen, Bardo Noldor, Ivan Gunnar y otros miembros a quienes Estoico los había considerado como personas sensatas y sabias alzaron sus manos mientras Bocón recogía los votos para el acta. 

La moción salió a favor de una inspección. Algunos miembros sonrieron aliviados y se estrecharon las manos contentos, mientras las mujeres lucían horrorizadas por lo que podía suceder. Gothi tocó el hombro de Bocón con su bastón y escribió furiosa sobre el suelo arenoso.

—Gothi dice que ella se niega en rotundo a llevar a cabo ningún examen físico —leyó el herrero.

Tal vez hubiera esperanza después de todo, pensó Estoico. Gothi tenía derecho a no llevar a cabo la inspección y era casi seguro que Astrid se negara a hacerlo también. Ambas ya lo habían hecho una vez, por lo que podrían volver hacerlo. Sin embargo, Ivan Gunnar asintió con lentitud y se dirigió a Bardo:

—Lord Noldor, ¿habría alguna posibilidad de contar con alguien de su extrema confianza que nos asegure una inspección justa? —Estoico abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizado por la sugerencia—. Queremos encontrar brujas, pero no deseamos someter a nuestras mujeres gratuitamente ante personas poco preparadas.

Bardo Noldor sonrió satisfecho.

—Podría contactar rápidamente con un par de buenos amigos especializados en esto. Muy profesionales y prudentes —señaló Noldor—. ¿Podría utilizar a un Terrible Terror de los vuestros? Si me pongo en contacto con ellos esta misma noche es probable que estén aquí en menos de una semana.

—Sea así, entonces —señaló Ivar—. Jefe, ¿tiene algo que añadir al respecto?

—Si esta es la voluntad del Consejo, pese a oponerme radicalmente a esta locura, ha de cumplirse —respondió Estoico apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos—. Sin embargo, yo mismo estaré presente en esas todos los interrogatorios e inspecciones. No pienso dejar a ninguna de nuestras mujeres sometidas a manos de desconocidos.

—Perfecto entonces —acordó Ivar Gunnar—. Cuando los amigos de Noldor lleguen aquí, organizaremos todo el asunto.

Los miembros del Consejo asintieron conformes y Estoico esperaba a que se marcharan para poder hablar con Ivar a solas y preguntarle qué demonios se le había pasado por la cabeza para proponer semejante barbaridad. Sin embargo, tan pronto hicieron el amago de retirarse de sus puestos, Lars Gormdsen volvió a levantarse y clamó:

—¡Un momento! Hay algo más que debería votarse en este Concilio.

Estoico frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Lars? —preguntó el Jefe irritado.

Gormdsen sonrió con malicia y apoyó sus manos contra la mesa.

—¿Dónde está tu hijo, Estoico? ¿Acaso no es responsabilidad del heredero de Isla Mema estar presente en todas las reuniones del Consejo?

El Jefe tomó aire con profundidad, armándose de paciencia para no lanzar su martillo contra aquel hijo de troll.

—Mi hijo ha salido esta tarde y no nos ha dado tiempo para avisarle sobre este Concilio. De igual forma, si tienes algún problema con Hipo, puedes hablarlo directamente con él y conmigo. ¿O acaso te es más fácil intentar humillarlo delante de todo el Consejo para desprestigiarle? Hipo no es solo mi heredero, también es el responsable de la Academia y del entrenamiento de los cadetes más adultos; por no mencionar que también trabaja en la herrería con Bocón, por lo que muestra respeto hacia él, Lars.

Varios miembros asintieron a favor de lo que el Jefe dijo, pero otros prefirieron no opinar. Lars, en cambio, no se vio para nada afectado por dicho por su jefe. Es más, parecía gozar de la situación.

—Aunque me encantaría pasarme la noche hablando sobre las inutilidades y meteduras de pata de tu hijo, Estoico, no es eso de lo que quería hablar frente al Consejo —Estoico alzó una ceja, no muy seguro de hacia dónde quería llegar Gormdsen—. ¿Ha tomado Hipo una decisión sobre con quién debería casarse?

El Jefe de Isla Mema no se esperaba que fueran a sacarle ese tema precisamente esa noche, pero era consciente que había miembros del Consejo que estaban expectantes ante la decisión de Hipo.

—Todavía no —respondió Estoico—, pero es probable que se decida pronto. Os recuerdo que este Consejo quedó que la decisión solo sería suya y está en su derecho de reflexionar sobre con quién va a compartir cama por el resto de sus días.

—Yo estoy en desacuerdo con esa decisión —señaló Lars.

—Bueno, Lars, por suerte para Hipo, tu opinión quedó en nada tras la decisión del Consejo —dijo Bocón con rabia contenido—. ¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto otra vez?

—Porque Hipo Haddock no es capaz de tomar un decisión por sí mismo —insistió Lars Gormdsen—. ¿Y si decide casarse con la heredera de los Bog-Burglars? Os recuerdo que esas mujeres se han dedicado a robar por generaciones. ¡Por no mencionar los rumores que circulan en torno a Camicazi sobre su promiscuidad con las mujeres! ¿Y si tienen sólo hijas? ¡Todas ellas formarán parte de las Bog-Burglars! Nuestra tribu se verá corrompida por su influencia.

El discurso xenófobo de Lars Gormdsen no era menos que nauseabundo, pero algunos de los miembros del Consejo parecían estar de acuerdo con él. Hipo ya le había asegurado que ni él ni Camicazi deseaban casarse, pero sí era cierto que tampoco se había mostrado favorable por el resto de candidatas. Por no mencionar, que Hipo ya había expresado también su negativa de casarse con Kateriina Noldor.

—Sea cual sea la decisión que tome Hipo, estoy convencido que lo hace con la mejor intención tanto para él como para la aldea —explicó Estoico cuidando sus palabras—. Tengo plena confianza en él, solo necesita tiempo, nada más. Sed conscientes del sacrificio que está haciendo por nuestra tribu, por favor.

—Un futuro Jefe ha de hacer lo que sea necesario por su aldea, Estoico —intervino Ivar Gunnar—. Ahora nos está hablando el padre de Hipo, no nuestro Jefe. Has de presionar al chico para que se decida ya.

—Eso no es lo que dictaminó el Consejo, Ivar —le recordó el Jefe sorprendido—. Quedamos en que Hipo tomaría la decisión él sólo y que después tendría el plazo de un año para conocer y entenderse con su futura esposa. No entiendo a qué viene tanta prisa de repente.

—Cuando se tomó esta decisión, nuestra aldea no se enfrentaba a ninguna amenaza —dijo Lars Gormdsen—. Hipo ha de casarse ya, debemos asegurar la Jefatura con otro heredero pronto.

—No hace ni diez minutos planteabas una moción de censura contra Estoico, ¿y ahora te preocupa asegurar que el linaje de los Haddock continúe? —cuestionó Bocón con recelo—. Hablas como si tú mismo hubieras decidido con quién debería casarse Hipo, Gormdsen

Lars sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿No es obvio? Solo hay una candidata que merezca la pena entre todas las que se han pasado por aquí —se giró en dirección a Bardo Noldor—. Lady Kateriina Noldor sería una consorte formidable para Hipo, pues cuenta con todas las virtudes para guiar a un heredero que se predice como… poco correcto y ajeno a nuestras tradiciones. Todos la habéis visto: es hermosa, caritativa e inteligente —se dirigió a uno de los presentes—. Cubo, ¿recuerdas cuando tus ovejas se escaparon el otro día? ¿Quién se ofreció a ayudarte sin pestañear apenas? Lady Noldor, por supuesto. No dudó en mancharse y descuidar su aspecto con tal de ayudar, sin pedir nunca nada a cambio. ¿Cuántas veces se detiene Lady Kateriina a hablar con vosotros? ¿A atender a los niños y jugar con ellos? ¿O a escuchar a nuestros ancianos? Hipo Haddock no ha tenido ni la dignidad de presentarse en la casa de mi madre para conocer su estado y preocuparse por ella, mientras que Lady Noldor no se ha separado de ella hasta que ha recuperado la consciencia y se ha quedado a charlar con ella cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo. ¿Acaso somos tan ciegos como para no aceptar que Lady Kateriina Noldor es la consorte que esta aldea necesita? Hace años que Isla Mema necesita a una, no lo neguéis y se acercan tiempos oscuros, amigos míos, necesitamos líderes fuertes en nuestra aldea —Estoico no daba crédito a sus oídos ni mucho menos a las reacciones favorables que algunos miembros parecían tener con el discurso de Gormdsen—. Por tanto, propongo ante el Consejo que se vuelva a votar el matrimonio de Hipo Haddock y se apruebe su compromiso con Lady Kateriina.

—¡No! —rugió Estoico—. El Consejo ya ha decidido sobre este asunto y su voluntad es inquebrantable, Lars. La decisión sólo es de Hipo.

—Si alguien tiene dudas al respecto, sabed que mi hija estaría más que dispuesta a casarse con Hipo —añadió Bardo Noldor—. Es innegable que el chico necesita pensar menos en dragones y más en su gente, y creo que mi Kateriina es la mejor candidata para esa tarea. Sin embargo, esa voluntad pertenece únicamente a vosotros.

—Agradecemos mucho tu aporte, Bardo, pero lo vuelvo a repetir: esta decisión sólo pertenece a Hipo —reiteró Estoico con exasperación.

Ivar Gunnar se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Estoico muy serio.

—Estoico, todos los presentes somos conscientes de cuánto quieres a tu hijo y nadie duda que tenemos una deuda impagable con él tras haber vencido a la Muerte Roja y traer la paz entre vikingos y dragones. Sabemos que el chico lo hace lo mejor que puede y yo estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con Lars en que sea poco correcto. Tal vez sí que inconscientemente desafíe nuestras tradiciones, pero hace siete años era imposible plantear que un vikingo pudiera montar sobre un dragón, más un Furia Nocturna. Además, los que conocemos a Hipo sabemos que en él jamás ha existido ningún tipo de malicia y que muy lejos queda aquel niño desastroso e inútil —Estoico sintió aquellas palabras como cuchilladas en su pecho. Intentó defender a su hijo, pero Ivar alzó la mano para impedir que hablara—. No digo que lo sea ahora. Creo que a Hipo le queda mucho por mejorar, que tal vez se focaliza demasiado en los dragones, pero es un joven sabio, atento y no dudo que algún día será un gran líder para nuestro pueblo. Pero todo líder necesita a una gran mujer detrás, Estoico, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes. Todos los presentes sabemos que Lady Noldor es la mejor candidata para nuestra aldea y, aunque sabes bien lo mucho que apreciamos a tu hijo, no deja de ser nuestro heredero y es su responsabilidad velar por nosotros en todos los sentidos, tal y como lo has hecho tú siempre.

Estoico se quedó sin voz, incapaz de creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad. Sin embargo, no podía llevarle la contraria, pues sabía que Ivar tenía razón. Una vez más, el padre entraba en confrontación con el líder. Sabía de sobra que Lady Kateriina era la mejor opción, pese a su cuestionable ideología en torno a la brujería, pero Hipo no la quería. Se lo había dicho en plena confianza y él, su padre, había concordado que sería lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para su hijo.

Estoico votó que no en la votación. Al igual que un indignado Bocón y una demasiado silenciosa Gothi. El resto votó a favor. La boda se fechó para el Solsticio de Verano, fecha marcada por la acogida del buen tiempo y la bonanza. El día ideal para casarse y concebir un heredero. Estoico odió cada una de las miradas de lástima de los miembros del Consejo, pues todos eran conscientes que Hipo jamás se lo perdonaría

Y así fue.

Estoico estaba demasiado angustiado por la reacción de su hijo como para notar los extraños movimientos que ocurrieron a su alrededor. Cómo el fuego se avivó más de lo debido cuando Hipo le echó en cara que lo había abandonado una vez más o la caída de objetos de las paredes cada vez que sacudía sus manos o cómo Desdentao intentaba calmarle por todos los medios, casi como si estuviera hablando con él, e Hipo negaba con la cabeza. Estoico no le dio la más mínima importancia a aquellos fenómenos extraños de su alrededor porque los ojos dolidos de su hijo le perseguirían para siempre.

No fue tras él cuando salió furioso de casa. Lo mejor sería dejar que se calmara, que saliera a volar e intentar razonar con él a la mañana siguiente. No obstante, tras una noche larga en vela esperando su regresa, Estoico se dio cuenta que, tal vez, su hijo no volvería a casa.

Y, por primera vez en siete años, Estoico se sintió más sólo que nunca.

Xx.

Astrid jamás había visto a alguien tan hundido y deprimido como lo estaba Hipo aquella mañana.

Tras haberle confesado su compromiso con Lady Kateriina, Hipo se había vuelto a dormir, poco dispuesto a moverse de allí. Astrid se habría quedado con él, pero las tablas escritas en la lengua de las brujas la tenían muy preocupada y sabía que quedarse con él conllevaría repetir lo de la noche anterior. Jugar con el vínculo como lo habían hecho había sido una imprudencia y Astrid podía jurar que podía sentir el peso de la ansiedad de Hipo en su pecho. Lo mejor era marcar distancia por unas horas y volver a él cuando estuviera más calmado, pues temía que confrontar el asunto solo le enfadaría mucho más y Astrid temía que volviera a despertarse esa chispa que había sentido dentro de él en la herrería. 

También estaba muy confundida respecto al sueño premonitorio. Ella jamás había tenido el don de la clarividencia. Hasta donde ella sabía, Freyja solo le había otorgado una pequeñísima parte del poder de Thor. ¿Por qué podía ver el futuro ahora entonces? Hipo llevaba tiempo jurando que él tenía visiones y ella no le había hecho caso, convencida de que era imposible. ¿Tal vez fuera una consecuencia del vínculo? Quizás fuera un poder latente en Astrid que Hipo había robado antes de que ella fuera consciente de su existencia. Pero seguía sin tener sentido. En su aquelarre había brujas lo bastante poderosas para detectar un poder como tal, la propia Le Fey se habría dado cuenta de ser así, ¿verdad? Astrid se prometió a sí misma que volvería a probar esa noche, hasta entonces debía atender a otros asuntos que sin duda le preocupaban todavía más.

Gothi ya estaba desayunando cuando Astrid bajó de su cuarto. La bruja miró de reojo las tablas que seguían donde las había encontrado la noche anterior, pero no se detuvo. Se sentó frente a Gothi y se sirvió un té y cogió una rebanada de pan para untarla con mermelada. La anciana estaba muy callada, más de lo habitual, y Astrid intentó parecer indiferente; sin embargo, la ansiedad por saber de dónde habían salido esas tablas se acrecentó con el silencio.

—Oye Gothi… ¿qué son esas tablas? Tienen unas runas muy raras, ¿no? —preguntó Astrid con fingida curiosidad.

La anciana sostuvo su mirada por unos largos segundos, lo cual puso muy nerviosa a la bruja. Después, cogió un palo que tenía a su lado y escribió en el suelo:

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Astrid alzó las cejas, sorprendida porque mostrara interés en algo externo al trabajo.

—Salí a volar con Tormenta —respondió la bruja—. Tiene que tomar descansos porque aún no está del todo recuperada, por eso llegué tan tarde. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque has decidido desaparecer en el momento más inoportuno —señaló Gothi malhumorada—. Esas tablas que ves ahí aparecieron en unos árboles que rodeaban los cadáveres mutilados de los hombres desaparecidos antes de ayer.

Astrid palideció.

—¿Cómo que mutilados?

La bruja se vio obligada a contener las arcadas mientras Gothi le describía la escena en la que se habían encontrado a los cadáveres, pero aquello no fue lo peor de todo.

—Esas runas pertenecen a la lengua de las brujas —Astrid se esforzó en no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro—. Es muy complicado interpretar ese lenguaje, pues no hay libros ni nada que me puedan ayudar a traducirlo.

Astrid estaba de acuerdo. El conocimiento de la lengua de las brujas era algo inherente en ellas, pues el idioma era magia en sí misma. Ningún humano podía saber su lengua, era prácticamente imposible.

—¿Crees que conseguirás traducirlo? —preguntó Astrid.

—Tal vez, hace mucho que no leo esta lengua y siempre lo he hecho con ayuda.

Astrid frunció el ceño. 

—¿Ayuda de quién?

Gothi no parecía muy dispuesta a seguir con la conversación y comenzó a recoger sus platos cuando Astrid preguntó:

—Gothi, ¿se sabe quién los mató?

La anciana negó con la cabeza y el corazón de Astrid bombeó fuerte contra su pecho. Sin asesino, con tres cuerpos mutilados a los que se les había arrancado el corazón y los ojos y unas runas de la lengua de las brujas talladas en los árboles de alrededor, sólo conllevaba a una conclusión: brujería.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó la bruja con voz de hilo.

La anciana escribió con rapidez en el suelo.

—Nada bueno —respondió la anciana—. Todas las mujeres de la aldea tendrán que ser interrogadas e inspeccionadas por cazadores de brujas.

Astrid contuvo la respiración.

—¿Estás de coña? —cuestionó la bruja escandalizada—. ¿Qué pruebas tienen para cometer semejante atrocidad?

—Bardo Noldor es un encantador de serpientes y ha conquistado a Lars Gormdsen y a Ivar Gunnar, uno de los ancianos más influyentes del Consejo —explicó Gothi con furia—. El Jefe intentó lo imposible para evitar esta locura, pero sus esfuerzos no han servido para nada. 

Astrid se pasó sus manos por su cara horrorizada. Intentó controlar su respiración, pero era difícil hacerlo ante una amenaza como aquella. Tenía todas las papeletas para que la acusaran, los Gormdsen harían todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerlo y, aunque su marca era muy discreta, Astrid tenía suficientes cicatrices por todo su cuerpo como para que fuera imposible justificar que la supuesta hija de un pescador —a palabras de Kateriina Noldor— tuviera tantas o más marcas de guerra que el guerrero más experimentado. La llevarían derecha a la hoguera, donde moriría a consecuencia del vínculo con Hipo, y la sola idea de que al vikingo pudiera pasarle algo por su culpa le hacía temblar como una oveja sola ante un dragón. No podía soportar la sola idea de verle morir. Hipo no se merecía una muerte como esa; él debía tener una vida larga y feliz, junto a la persona con la que él realmente quisiera estar si llegaba a encontrarla algún día. Alguien amable, de buen corazón que le amara con la misma pasión que lo haría él.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y Astrid dio un respingo al ver que Gothi tenía la vista clavada en ella. Escribió de nuevo en el suelo:

—Tómate el día libre y descansa, puedes ir adelantando algunos encargos que tengo que entregar mañana.

—Gothi, no…

La anciana le dio unas palmaditas en las piernas para que se callara y siguió escribiendo:

—No pueden verte rota y nerviosa, sobre todo porque sabes bien que hay quienes quieren ir a por ti —señaló la anciana—. Quédate en casa, descansa y luego vete al Gran Salón a comer como lo haces todos los días. Tienes que ser fuerte, Astrid.

La bruja respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. Gothi tenía toda la razón, si iba a ser interrogada por los cazadores de brujas, ella más que nadie debía ser lo bastante prudente y fría como para no caer en sus redes. Todo era saber jugar bien sus cartas. 

Astrid recogió sus platos para fregarlos mientras Gothi se preparaba para salir. La anciana salió, pero volvió a entrar como si se le hubiera olvidado algo. Se dirigió a su mesa y le dio dos botes de cristal llena de flores de tilo y valeriana. La bruja miró a la galena interrogante y ésta puso los ojos en blanco antes de escribir:

—Es para Hipo.

Astrid se quedó muda, no muy segura de qué decir. Gothi chasqueó la lengua y dibujó otra vez en el suelo.

—Tengo el sueño más ligero de lo que piensas y llevo ya tiempo escuchándoos. Sé reconocer una voz y la de Hipo es inconfundible.

—G-Gothi, no… no es lo que piensas, p-puedo expli...

La galena alzó la mano para mandarla callar.

—Eres joven y libre de hacer lo que te venga en gana, no voy a juzgaros por las decisiones que toméis, pero… me imagino que te habrá dicho que debe casarse con Kateriina Noldor. 

La bruja asintió con la cabeza.

—Ándate con cuidado, Astrid. Hipo es un gran chico y no se merece nada de esto, pero si Bardo Noldor descubre que tú eres amante del prometido de su hija, ¡los Dioses sabrán qué te pueden hacer! —Gothi se detuvo un momento, indecisa si debía continuar—. Estás tomando preocupaciones, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, Astrid no entendió bien a qué se refería. Entonces se ruborizó.

—Claro, claro, no… no te preocupes por eso. No hay bastardos en camino —bromeó ella nerviosa.

La anciana asintió con la cabeza sin reírse por su broma y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. La bruja, sin embargo, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le estaban generando arcadas.

—¿Gothi?

La galena se giró en su dirección con aire curioso.

—¿Vas a decirle a Estoico sobre lo que hay entre nosotros?

Gothi parpadeó sorprendida, pero negó con la cabeza. Astrid se mordió el labio, pero le dio las gracias en voz muy bajita. La galena se marchó sin despedirse, como siempre, y la bruja cayó sobre sus rodillas. No sabía por qué estaba tan sorprendida, Hipo y ella se habían vuelto tan descuidados que era sorprendente que no lo supiera toda la aldea. Ya podían despedirse de encontrarse en su habitación para deshinibirse, pues la sola idea de que Gothi los hubiera pillado le generaba muchísima vergüenza. 

Astrid se llevó las manos a sus mejillas. Contuvo la respiración al sentirlas arder. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sentido tanto calor desprender de su cuerpo. Entonces, miró a las tablas que se encontraban a su lado. Tal vez debería aprovechar su tiempo libre e investigar por su cuenta lo sucedido o, quizás, debía espabilar y ponerse a traducir el grimorio. Con un poco de suerte, Astrid podría descifrarlo antes de que vinieran los cazadores y de la boda de Hipo.

La bruja soltó un gruñido.

Demasiadas cosas que hacer y ella estaba agotada. Apenas había dormido y la conversación con Gothi la había dejado derrotada. Antes de que pudiera ser consciente de sus propias acciones, Astrid estaba subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. Hipo dormía plácidamente contra la pared, dejando expuesta ante ella su espalda llena de quemaduras. La bruja no titubeó, se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse únicamente con la ropa interior y se metió en la cama, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Hipo se removió, pero llevó sus manos hacia su estómago, donde se encontraban las suyas.

—¿No vas a trabajar? —murmuró él con voz ronca.

—Tengo otros planes —respondió ella con pereza—. Duérmete.

Hipo retiró sus manos y se giró sobre sí mismo para mirarla cara a cara. Tenía un aspecto terrible: ojeroso, cansado y con el labio inferior hinchado por la mordida que ella le había dado anoche. Estrechó los ojos, un tanto molesto por la luz de la habitación, pero subió su mano a su mejilla, observándola muy atento.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

A Astrid le gustaría contarle sobre la conversación que acababa de tener con Gothi, que iban a inspeccionarla para comprobar que era bruja y que la galena sabía sobre su extraña relación. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía tan a gusto que no deseaba romper esa pequeña burbuja. Además, ambos se habían impuesto la norma de no traer problemas a la cama; por no mencionar que no deseaba acrecentar el malestar de Hipo. 

Sólo un par de horas, se dijo ella misma. Un par de horas en el que ni él sería el hijo del Jefe ni ella una bruja renegada expuesta a los cazadores de brujas. 

Astrid cogió de su mano y besó su palma antes de tirar suavemente de él para que pegara su cuerpo al suyo. Él la besó en los labios con ternura y rodeó su cintura para apretarla contra él. La bruja se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y escuchó su respiración acompasada hasta que se quedó dormida. 

Fue invadida por un montón de sueños no menos que confusos. Como si viera pequeños fragmentos a través de la ranura de una puerta. Se vio a ella misma palpando una tela blanca y suave y le pareció escuchar la voz de Brusca a sus espaldas; unas manos —las de Hipo, por supuesto, podía reconocerlas en cualquier lado— elaborando una corona de amapolas; ella misma pinchándose con una aguja mientras cose unas escamas azuladas en una tela de color rojo y, por último, sus manos manchadas de sangre.

Astrid se despertó como cuando sufría pesadillas de caer al vacío. La luz del cuarto la cegó y estaba temblando a causa del sudor frío que caía por su espalda. Hipo no estaba en la cama, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió una mano caliente en su pierna y dio un bote.

—¡Ey! Tranquila, soy solo yo —dijo el vikingo a su espalda y la bruja sintió el peso de su cuerpo en el colchón—. ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

La bruja, aún con el corazón en la boca y con un desagradable tembleque, giró la cabeza. Hipo se asustó tan pronto cruzaron las miradas y la ayudó a incorporarse. La bruja apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro mientras recuperaba el ritmo de su respiración, él se redujo a acariciar su cabello hasta que sintió que estaba lo bastante tranquila para preguntarle:

—Has visto algo, ¿a que sí?

—No… no lo entiendo —manifestó ella frustrada—. Nunca, en toda mi vida, he podido ver el futuro. ¿Por qué puede hacerlo ahora? ¿Y cómo has conseguido robarlo cuando ni siquiera sabía que existía? No… no tiene ningún sentido.

—Lo siento —dijo él con tristeza.

—No seas tonto, tú no tienes culpa de esto —replicó ella apartándose de él para buscar algo que ponerse—. El único problema es que no sé cómo demonios controlarlo y… es terrorífico.

—Lo sé —coincidió él pasándola la túnica que había llevado antes puesta—. Poco después de que volvieras a la cama he tenido una también.

—¿Tú también? ¿Qué has visto?

Hipo se quedó reflexionando por un momento, como si se viera obligado a hacer memoria.

—Salías tú vestida de rojo, con los hombros al aire y la parte superior de tu túnica estaba decorada con escamas azules, parecidas a las de Tormenta. Tenías el cabello recogido de tal forma que caía por tu espalda, tapando tu cuello y la espalda desnuda. También recuerdo que estabas en el Gran Salón, rodeada de mucha gente.

Astrid contuvo la respiración.

—He soñado que estaba cosiendo esas escamas del vestido, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué estoy así vestida? —cuestionó ella.

—¿No es obvio? Es el día de mi boda —respondió él con rabia contenida.

La bruja palideció. Todavía no había asimilado que Hipo tenía que casarse con Kateriina Noldor. No comprendía el malestar que le generaba en su estómago el solo pensar que ambos estarían unidos ante los Dioses de por vida. Tampoco podía soportar la idea de tener que ser testigo de tal enlace. Astrid se obligó a retener una arcada y cogió de su mano.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó la bruja preocupada.

La mandíbula de Hipo se tensó y la bruja podía jurar que podía sentir la rabia despertarse en su estómago. Sin embargo, el vikingo se redujo a soltar un suspiro largo y cansado, como si le costara esfuerzo el solo pensar sobre el asunto.

—Ahora mismo estoy demasiado enfadado como para razonar sobre ello y no quiero tomarlo contigo.

—Está bien —concordó Astrid consciente de que presionarlo no le haría bien.

Astrid terminó de vestirse y se fijó que el libro de recetas de Kaira Gormdsen estaba en el suelo, justo donde había estado Hipo antes. Había también una serie de hojas desperdigadas por el suelo y Astrid vio que estaban escritas en nórdico.

—¿Te has puesto a traducir ya? —preguntó sorprendida mientras se sentaba en la mano con varios trozos de pergamino en sus manos—. Pero… ¿cuántas recetas has traducido?

Hipo se sentó a su lado con las mejillas cubiertas por un ligero rubor. Cogió un par de hojas y dijo:

—Habré traducido unas diez recetas porque estoy más oxidado con el latín de lo que pensaba —explicó él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? —preguntó ella atónita.

—¿Un par de horas como mucho?

—¿Has traducido diez recetas en menos de dos horas? —cuestionó ella sorprendida leyendo por encima una de las recetas traducidas—. Cuando me dijiste que sabías un par de idiomas no me esperaba que fueras fluído.

—Tampoco es para tanto —insistió él avergonzado—. Nunca les he sacado más utilidad que para leer, así que es probable que estas traducciones no sean perfectas. Y, aún así, no he leído nada mágico en esas recetas; en realidad, creo que solo he adquirido conocimientos sobre cómo amasar pan y el arte de desplumar un pollo.

Astrid rió con ligereza.

—Ya te expliqué que este libro está bajo un hechizo y para disolverlo tenemos que descifrar el código que lo protege —explicó ella mientras pasaba las páginas del grimorio con aire pensativo—. La bruja que creó este hechizo debía ser muy poderosa.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo —comentó Hipo cruzando sus piernas sobre la cama—. ¿Por qué Kaira Gormdsen tenía este grimorio? ¿Crees que…?

—¿Que Kaira es una bruja? No —se apresuró en responder Astrid—. Kaira me dijo que este libro pertenecía a Asta Lund y… la otra noche me pidió que lo usara para despertar a Rosethorn.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo estupefacto—. ¿Cómo puede saber Kaira que Rosethorn es su hija? ¿Cómo puede reconocer a su hija si sólo la ha visto siendo un bebé? —el vikingo se detuvo asustado—. ¿Crees… crees que Kaira sabe que eres una bruja?

—No… no lo sé, Kaira no paraba de llamarme Asta. Siempre he pensado que lo hacía para fastidiarme, pero ayer me miraba como si realmente fuera yo Asta —Astrid acarició la portada desgastada del libro de recetas—. Creo que Asta realmente era o es una bruja, aunque es extraño que este grimorio le haya sido legado a Kaira, más teniendo en cuenta que la acusa de haberle arruinado su vida, como si Asta hubiera tenido algo que ver con el secuestro de Rosethorn —Astrid tragó saliva—. ¿Tal vez Asta fue una bruja infiltrada por Le Fey en la isla?

—¿No deberías conocerla entonces? —cuestionó Hipo frunciendo las cejas.

—No si está muerta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el grimorio. Astrid respiró hondo antes de preguntar:

—¿Te ha llegado a contar tu padre de lo que se habló anoche en el Concilio?

Hipo negó con la cabeza azorado, pero Astrid no pudo culparle. La bruja tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de narrarle lo ocurrido la noche en la que Kaira Gormdsen había venido a buscarla, por lo que se lo contó todo: desde cómo Kaira la había arrastrado hasta la prisión, exigiéndole que usara el grimorio para despertar a su hija, a cómo Astrid le borró la memoria para robarle el libro y presa del pánico porque la pillaran allí. Hipo palideció cuando la bruja le habló sobre los guardias asesinados y la resolución del Concilio.

—¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? —cuestionó Hipo escandalizado cuando Astrid terminó su relato—. ¿Quién pudo asesinar a los guardias? ¿Cómo han permitido que vayan a inspeccionar a todas las mujeres de la aldea sin pruebas concluyentes?

—Creo que tengo una teoría —respondió la bruja muy seria y se levantó de la cama—. Ven.

Hipo la siguió confundido hasta el piso inferior y Astrid sujetó de su brazo para que se colocara junto a ella frente a las tablas que continuaban contra la pared. El vikingo frunció el ceño. Astrid esperó a que dijera algo, pero parecía estar muy concentrado, como si se estuviera esforzando en entender lo que pone.

—Es imposible que entiendas lo que pone —dijo Astrid—. Las tablas dicen que…

—”La luna es roja, pero la hierba es gris” —leyó él sin titubear.

Astrid giró su cabeza con brusquedad, ojiplática y sin creerse lo que acababa de oír. Hipo ladeó la cabeza, confundido y preocupado.

—¿Cómo puedes leer eso?

—No lo sé —respondió él con honestidad—. Es tu lengua, ¿verdad? El idioma de las brujas, aunque no reconozco esos símbolos que los acompaña.

Hipo volvió a leer en voz alta la inscripción, pero ésta vez en su lengua original. Su acento era muy marcado, pero podía entender su lengua a la perfección.

—Hipo, nadie puede aprender este idioma sin contar con habilidades mágicas —intentó razonar Astrid.

—Técnicamente, ahora las tengo, ¿no? —planteó el vikingo—. Tal vez… tal vez sólo te esté robando esta habilidad también. Además, llevo tiempo entendiendo lo que dices cuando recitas tus hechizos.

Astrid golpeó su brazo furiosa e Hipo soltó un grito.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

—¡Perdón! —chilló él frotándose el brazo molesto—. ¡No es que sea algo que me pase habitualmente, apenas cantas hechizos y he tenido otras preocupaciones más importantes, como evitar que las cosas de mi alrededor floten sin que yo me dé cuenta!

Astrid puso los brazos en jarras y suspiró con resignación.

—Corramos un tupido velo y centrémonos en lo que ahora es importante —dijo Astrid mirando de nuevo a las tablas—. Como ves, lo que dicen las tablas no tienen ningún sentido. La frase no tiene contexto alguno y esos símbolos son basura humana griega. 

—¿Eso es griego? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—Símbolos del Zodiaco que pertenecen a la rama de la Astrología griega —especificó Astrid—, una excusa barata de los humanos para engañar a otros humanos. Según tu fecha de nacimiento, perteneces a un signo y te manejas según las predicciones que los astrólogos hagan en torno al cielo.

—Suena interesante —comentó Hipo curioso.

—Es una patraña —insistió Astrid—. Una burda manera de insultar el arte de la magia y la premonición. Pero eso no importa ahora, lo que debe preocuparnos es cómo demonios algo que sólo se conoce al sur del continente, a miles de kilómetros de aquí, ha llegado hasta el Archipiélago.

Hipo meditó su pregunta por unos segundos.

—Te refieres a que alguien puede haber cogido palabras al azar del lenguaje de las brujas, mezclándolo con esta simbología, para… —Hipo contuvo la respiración—. Crees que es una trampa.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que moviliza a un consejo como el de esta isla a aprobar que todas las mujeres de esta aldea sean sometidas a una inspección por brujería?

—El miedo —contestó Hipo—. Asesinar de forma macabra a tres hombres inocentes, descuartizar los cadáveres, además de arrancarles los ojos y el corazón, y dejar un rastro falso, pero lo suficientemente alarmante como para estar obligados tenerlo en cuenta sí o sí.

—Un rastro fácil de reconocer, que cualquier anciana como Gothi pueda reconocerlo —añadió Astrid—. ¿Pero cómo identificar un idioma que no se puede leer si no se tiene magia o un amplio conocimiento sobre brujería?

Hipo pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso y miró a Astrid aterrado, incapaz de formular la pregunta.

—Sí, Hipo, estoy convencida de que el asesino es Bardo Noldor.

El vikingo se sentó en uno de los taburetes del comedor con aire consternado.

—Eso es imposible, Astrid, Noldor está pirado, ¿pero matar a sangre fría? Beren y Mema son aliados desde hace generaciones. Además, voy a casarme con su hija, ¿qué sentido tiene que haga todo esto?

—Porque sabe que hay brujas aquí —respondió Astrid—. Rosethorn fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerse de que habían más. ¿Cuántas veces le ha pedido a tu padre una inspección? Toda esta parafernalia ha sido para convencer al Consejo de que es necesario hacerlo, se los ha llevado a su terreno asustándolos y ahora los tiene donde él quiere. Y sabe bien que, ante el Consejo, tu padre no tiene nada que hacer.

—¿Qué vamos hacer, entonces?

Astrid sacudió los hombros frustrada y se sentó a su lado.

—Hablando de forma egoísta diría que deberíamos enfocarnos únicamente en descifrar el grimorio y romper el vínculo para que pueda largarme de aquí antes de que vengan los cazadores de brujas.

Hipo alzó una ceja.

—¿Pero?

La bruja puso los ojos en blanco.

—No puedo dejar que alguien como Bardo Noldor o nadie con poder abuse de su posición —dictaminó ella—. Ninguna mujer en esta isla merece que la desnuden y la manoseen en contra de su voluntad, más sabiendo que yo he sido la causa por la que esa escoria venga aquí.

—No es culpa tuya, Astrid —se apresuró a decir Hipo.

—Si Kaira Gormdsen no hubiera aparecido inconsciente en la celda de Rosethorn no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Y si no le hubieras borrado la memoria tal vez estarías ahora en esa prisión a la espera de un juicio por brujería y también acusada por el asesinato de los guardias —replicó Hipo con severidad—. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, Astrid.

Astrid se mordió el labio, aunque una ola de alivio la sacudió. Al menos, no cargaría en su conciencia que Hipo la culpara de toda aquella enrevesada circunstancia. Sin embargo, el vikingo soltó una risita que le confundió.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó la bruja molesta.

—Nada, es curioso.

—¿El qué?

Hipo sonrió con una calidez que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. 

—Hace medio año habrías tomado la decisión egoísta —Astrid arqueó las cejas—. Has cambiado mucho desde entonces. ¿Quién iba a decirnos que tú ibas a preocuparte por Isla Mema?

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la bruja y apartó la mirada de sus intensos ojos.

—No te confundas, no pienso quedarme cuando rompemos el vínculo, más sabiendo que…

Astrid se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué demonios estaba a punto de decir? Hipo se puso tenso a su lado y la bruja pensó que había metido la pata. Sin embargo, le sorprendió tartamudeando:

—¿Sa-sabiendo qué?

La bruja levantó la vista. Hipo la observaba expectante por su respuesta, aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Astrid tragó saliva y, esforzándose en no parecer nerviosa, dijo:

—Creo que, aún habiendo roto el vínculo, sería complicado tenerme pululando por aquí. Ya sabes, tiene que ser un poco violento ver a tu ex amante todos los días cuando estás casado con otra.

Hipo hizo una mueca de desagrado y su ojos se ensombrecieron. Apoyó sus codos sobre sus piernas y se quedó pensativo.

—Que yo recuerde te había hecho una promesa, ¿no? —Astrid parpadeó sorprendida—. Te prometí que te ayudaría a buscar a tu familia, por lo que no entiendo porque tienes tanta prisa a marcharte tan pronto rompamos el vínculo.

—Hipo…

—Y mi oferta sigue en pie —le interrumpió el vikingo—. Por mí, puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. No nos vendría mal tu ayuda y es obvio que estás a gusto aquí.

—¿Para siempre? —se mofó ella, aunque había cierta amargura en su voz—. No es buena idea, Hipo.

—Este siempre será tu hogar, Astrid.

La bruja mentiría si dijera que eso no era cierto, pero tampoco deseaba admitir la verdad en voz alta. Ella debía marcharse lo antes posible y centrarse en su objetivo. Quedarse en Isla Mema, a sabiendas que nada sería como era ahora, le generaba un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No soportaba la idea de no tenerle como lo tenía ahora, pero también odiaba la dependencia que el vínculo había generado hacia él. Astrid echaba de menos su independencia, pensar por sí misma, sin preocuparse de tener que proteger a ningún humano o tener que lidiar con el vínculo y con emociones que solo la confundían.

Decidió cambiar de tema. No quería tener esa conversación.

—Hay una cosa más que tienes que saber.

—¿Más todavía? —preguntó él temeroso.

—Gothi sabe lo nuestro.

Hipo parpadeó, pero no montó la escena que Astrid esperaba que montara.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Bueno, creo que últimamente no presumimos de ser discretos —admitió el vikingo un tanto avergonzado—. Y, visto lo visto, creo que esto no es lo peor que podría pasarnos. ¿Ha puesto alguna pega al respecto?

—¿Al margen del riesgo que supone de que nos pillen y la posibilidad de quedarme embarazada?

—Es un riesgo y, cara al resto del mundo, existe el riesgo de embarazo —concordó él y reflexionó por unos segundos con gesto preocupado—. ¿Quieres que…?

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró a responder ella—. Gothi no se lo dirá a nadie, por lo que no veo razón para parar esto.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió aliviado. La bruja no pudo evitar corresponderle, aunque se mordió el labio nerviosa. ¿Debería decirle que Brusca lo sabía también? La vikinga no había soltado prenda en lo que respecta a su relación, pero sabía que Brusca no gozaba de la fama de ser la más discreta. Sin embargo, cuando Hipo le ofreció su mano para volver a su cuarto se dijo a sí misma que su amante ya contaba con demasiadas preocupaciones por el momento. 

Astrid enredó sus dedos con los suyos y ambos corrieron de nuevo a su cama, dispuestos a evadir sus problemas por otro par de horas antes de enfrentarse a la terrible realidad que les esperaba fuera.

Xx.

Hipo sabía que no podía esconderse para siempre.

Pero su intención era quedarse todo el día en la cama, a ser posible durmiendo y follando con Astrid.

La bruja, sin embargo, no parecía compartir sus planes.

Durante el resto de la mañana, tras discutir lo acontecido en el Concilio y sus ansiedades ante lo que podría suceder si los cazadores pillaran a Astrid, Hipo se había preocupado de distraer la mente de la bruja de la mejor forma que sabía hacer. Esta vez, no tiró del vínculo, aunque no estaba seguro de que cómo lo había hecho la pasada noche y, al ver que su amante tampoco lo hacía, no se esforzó en averiguarlo. Tras terminar, se habían quedado abrazados, en un agradable estado de duermevela en el que Hipo podría quedarse para siempre. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, Astrid se levantó para volver a vestirse, con toda la intención de ir a comer al Gran Salón. Hipo se giró de mala gana para volver a dormirse, pero la bruja le tiró su ropa.

—Levántate y adecéntate un poco, ¿quieres?

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio.

—Si piensas que voy a permitir que te quedes todo el día aquí tirado, lamentándote de tu suerte y haciéndote la víctima es que no me conoces —le dijo ella de mala gana—. Levántate, venga.

—No.

Astrid cogió de su pierna y tiró con tanta fuerza que se cayó de la cama. Hipo soltó un quejido y fulminó a la bruja con la mirada, pero ésta respondió acercándole su prótesis y con los ojos decididos a que hiciera lo que debía hacer. De muy mala gana, el vikingo obedeció y se vistió.

A lo único que Hipo se negó en redondo fue a acudir al Gran Salón. No quería ni ver a su padre ni a Bocón ni a nadie del Consejo. No deseaba escuchar las felicitaciones por su boda y tener que forzarse a sonreír cuando estaba devastado por dentro. No tenía fuerzas para fingir y mucho menos por nadie que no hubiera velado por sus intereses. Se despidió de Astrid quién torció el gesto preocupada antes de que él saliera en dirección a los establos.

Hipo se vio obligado a dar un rodeo considerable para no tener que cruzar la aldea y procuró que su presencia fuese lo más discreta posible una vez que bajó a los establos. Caminó lo más rápido que su prótesis le permitió y se escurrió en el nicho de Desdentao con el corazón en la boca, aterrado de que alguien le hubiera visto y avisara a su padre. El Furia Nocturna levantó la cabeza tan pronto le vio entrar y se observaron por unos segundos. Entonces, el dragón se acercó y restregó su cabeza contra su estómago, gesto que repetía siempre que sentía que su amigo no se encontraba bien. Hipo se abrazó a él y contuvo los sollozos mientras rascaba con mimo sus escamas.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó junto a Desdentao mientras sacaba un par de manzanas que había cogido de un manzano con el que se había topado por el camino. Hipo le ofreció una a su amigo, pero el dragón sacudió la cabeza, prefiriendo deleitarse con salmón fresco.

Se pasaron un rato en silencio, cada uno enfocado en su comida, hasta que el Furia Nocturna preguntó sin muchos rodeos:

— _ ¿Por qué fuiste adonde ella? _

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Hipo confundido.

— _ Anoche, tras discutir con tu padre, te dije que vinieras conmigo, pero decidiste irte con la bruja. _

—No empieces con eso ahora tú también, Desdentao —musitó el vikingo irritado.

El dragón rugió molesto.

— _ ¿Por qué no paras de pulular alrededor de ella, Hipo? _

—¿Qué puto problema tienes tú ahora? Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana con quien yo quiera, ¿vale? ¡Dioses! Esto es lo que me faltaba ya.

El vikingo se levantó molesto y fue hacia la salida, pero Desdentao fue más rápido y le bloqueó el paso.

— _ ¿Crees que te digo esto para molestarte? Me tienes preocupado, ¿vale?  _ —le recriminó el dragón—.  _ Puede que no sea humano, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para entender el lenguaje de tu cuerpo y tus expresiones. Hipo, te estás enamorando de ella. _

El corazón del vikingo dio un vuelco y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No digas estupideces! —replicó Hipo nervioso—. Es mi amiga y duermo con ella, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería?

— _ No me creo ni por un segundo que no te hayas planteado que lo que sientes hacia ella no es más que un mero afecto amistoso  _ —escupió Desdentao—.  _ Te he visto con otras mujeres con las que también te has apareado, Hipo. A ninguna de ella las mirabas como la miras a ella. Y sabes de sobra que es un maldito problema que te enamores, ¿cómo si no vais a romper el vínculo? _

Hipo no debería molestarse tanto por aquella insinuación. ¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado de Astrid? Sí, era cierto que había considerado su vínculo como la mayor de las calamidades, más siendo con ella, una bruja déspota, arrogante y antipática que le detestaba con todo su ser. Sin embargo, había descubierto que aquello no era más que una coraza que ocultaba su verdadero carácter: una mujer vulnerable, pero fuerte, amable y valiente. No destacaba por ser la más simpática, pero Hipo sabía que se debía a la carencia de amistad y cariño durante toda su vida. Desde que la bruja se había abierto con él, el vikingo no había podido evitar no estar cerca de ella y Astrid jamás le había dado a entender que le molestara ese acercamiento. Aún así, era imposible negar que no hubiera nada más, mucho más, que una mera amistad entre ellos; pero Hipo jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Temía que si lo hacía ese sentimiento que le acechaba en el fondo de su mente se convertiría real.

—No estoy enamorado de Astrid —pronunció Hipo, aunque no sonó nada convencido.

Desdentao estrechó los ojos molesto.

— _ Lo que tú digas, pero luego no me vengas llorando cuando vayáis a romper el vínculo y no podáis hacerlo  _ —replicó el Furia Nocturna acomodándose de nuevo sobre la piedra en la que solía dormir.

—Romperemos el vínculo ¡No sé por qué lo dudas! —dijo Hipo molesto.

— _ Porque yo no soy el que se ha enamorado hasta las trancas de una bruja que te dejará en la estacada tan pronto se libre de ti  _ —sentenció el dragón con amargura—. _ Luego seré yo el que tenga que recoger los fragmentos de tu corazón roto. _

A Hipo se le encendieron las mejillas y sintió cómo la magia sacudía sus dedos, por lo que apretó los puños para calmarse. Si Desdentao se estaba encarando con él no era por otra razón que su preocupación por él. Hipo nunca había tenido hermanos y, hasta la llegada de Astrid, jamás había tenido una relación tan estrecha ni especial con nadie. Desdentao tuvo la oportunidad de marcharse y ser libre cuando Hipo le construyó su cola automática por su primer Snoggletog juntos, y aún así había decidido quedarse. Por tanto, si Desdentao le estaba soltando aquel discurso tan amargo y crudo no era para fastidiarle y mostrar su desaprobación ante su relación con Astrid, sino para advertirle que no estaba tomando el camino correcto. Y, odiaba admitirlo, pero el dragón tenía toda la razón. Astrid le había repetido una y otra vez que se marcharía tan pronto rompiera el vínculo, pero él no había querido asumirlo. La sola idea de que Astrid pudiera desaparecer de su vida en cualquier momento le aterraba. Le daban náuseas el solo pensarlo.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, Desdentao se levantó para acercarse a él y le observó expectante. Hipo sonrió con tristeza, pero extendió su mano para que el dragón apoyará su nariz contra ella. Rascó bajo su cuello y Desdentao ronroneó. 

— _ Yo jamás te abandonaré, Hipo _ —le prometió el dragón muy serio.

—Lo sé, campeón —concordó él abrazándose de nuevo a su amigo.

Se quedaron unos segundos así hasta que escuchó a alguien carraspear a su espalda. Hipo se apartó de Desdentao y se giró para encontrarse con Lady Kateriina Noldor, quien los observaba con curiosidad. Sonrió a Hipo con timidez, pero el vikingo fue incapaz de expresar nada que no fuera el más profundo pavor. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su casamiento y mucho menos a su futura esposa, pero, ¿qué iba hacer? Miró a Desdentao de reojo quién parecía más que dispuesto a salir volando de allí con él, pero estaban sin la prótesis puesta y no era plan ponérselo delante de ella.

—Estás pensando en salir volando para no tener que hablar conmigo, ¿a que sí? —preguntó Lady Kateriina torciendo el gesto.

Hipo intentó buscar una excusa, pero Kateriina rompió a reír.

—¡Ojalá hubiera podido hacer lo mismo anoche! La conversación con mi padre no fue del todo agradable —explicó la dama y, entonces, sonrió con tristeza—. Veo que en tu caso tampoco ha ido mejor.

Hipo debía lucir terrible, Astrid se lo había mencionado esa misma mañana. No había dormido nada bien, por lo que debía tener unas ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus ojos hinchados y no se había ni molestado en arreglarse el pelo. Además, Astrid le había rasgado la túnica cuando se la había quitado anoche y ahora tenía un agujero que todavía no había cosido en el costado. La dama no parecía disgustada por su aspecto, sino más bien apenada.

—No, la verdad es que no es mi mejor momento —confesó Hipo.

—Tiene que ser duro que te obliguen a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres —dijo ella con simpleza.

—No te haces una ide… —el vikingo se mordió la lengua avergonzado—. ¡Dioses! No pretendía decir eso, lo siento mucho.

Kateriina sacudió los hombros.

—No voy a molestarme porque seas honesto conmigo. Yo ya estaba convencida que ibas a decirme que no, pues tú interés hacia mí ha brillado por su ausencia —explicó la dama sin ningún tipo de resentimiento—. Siento mucho que te hayan forzado a casarte conmigo.

Hipo quería que le tragaran la tierra. En ningún momento se había planteado cómo debía sentirse Kateriina respecto a su compromiso. 

—No deberías disculparte —dijo Hipo azorado—. No… no es culpa tuya, tú eres tan víctima como yo de todo esto.

La dama soltó un largo suspiro.

—Llevo años siendo consciente que mi matrimonio no sería por amor, Hipo —el vikingo alzó las cejas sorprendido—. Sé que en tu caso fue por una decisión precipitada del consejo de tu tribu, así que te entiendo más de lo que piensas. En poco más de un mes vas a casarte con una desconocida que no te cae especialmente bien, pero soy mucho más que una cara bonita y una víctima de la brujería, ¿sabes?

Hipo abrió la boca para excusarse y asegurarle de que aquello no era cierto, pero su expresión era lo bastante seria, casi podía decirse que furiosa, como para contradecirla. En ese momento, se fijó que Kateriina estaba con la vista fija en Desdentao, quién la observaba entre curioso e intimidado. La dama sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la salida sonriendo y dijo:

—¿Por qué no damos un paseo?

Hipo miró a Desdentao quién parecía confundido y luego se volvió hacia Kateriina.

—Aquí hace mucho calor —se quejó la dama—. Y no es que nadie se vaya a escandalizar, parece ser que toda la aldea ya sabe que estamos comprometidos. Además, si nos ven juntos es probable que contentemos a tu consejo y a nuestros padres.

Hipo dudó por un momento, pero no podía negar que Kateriina tenía razón. Asintió, se despidió de Desdentao y siguió a la dama fuera del nicho.

— _ ¿Hipo? _

Hipo giró levemente la cabeza, sin que se le notara que reaccionaba a la llamada de su amigo. Desdentao parecía que iba a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y simplemente dijo:

— _ Todo irá bien. _

El vikingo asintió la cabeza confundido y siguió a Lady Kateriina hasta la salida. La dama sugirió caminar por la aldea hasta el Gran Salón, pero Hipo insistió en dar un paseo por el bosque, sobre todo porque lo último que le apetecía era aparecerse con ella delante de toda la aldea, como si diera a entender de que él estaba de acuerdo con esa farsa. 

—Creo que es importante que sepas que no me caes mal —dijo Hipo mientras se adentraban en el bosque.

—¿Ah, no? —replicó ella con tono de sorpresa—. ¿Y por qué has pasado tanto de mí?

Hipo suspiró cansado. La respuesta tenía un nombre y era Astrid. Cuando conoció a Kateriina coincidió cuando Hipo había descubierto que la bruja había asesinado al viejo Gormdsen. Se pasó un mes entero deprimido, furioso y distraído, sin ser capaz de ser él mismo con la dama porque estaba demasiado preocupado en canalizar sus propias emociones. Y entonces hizo las paces con Astrid y todo se fue al garete. Si no estaba trabajando, se escaqueaba para pasar tiempo con la bruja, por lo que sus encuentros con Kateriina se habían reducido siempre con excusas vagas relacionadas con dragones, entrenamientos o imprevistos que debían ser atendidos.

—Es complicado.

Kateriina puso los ojos en blanco e Hipo sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—Mira, no estoy para nada de acuerdo en la visión tuya y de tu padre respecto a vuestras formas de tratar con la brujería. ¿Te han dicho que van a traer a cazadores de brujas a interrogar e inspeccionar a todas las mujeres de la aldea? 

La dama se mordió el labio.

—No puedes negar que se ha llegado a una situación extrema, Hipo, ha muerto gente inocente a consecuencia de la brujería. No queda otro remedio que hacerlo.

—¿Incluso si tienes que pasar tú por ello? —replicó él furioso.

—¡Estoy más que dispuesta hacerlo! ¡No será ni la primera ni la última vez que lo haga! —chilló ella con las mejillas encendidas—. ¿Crees que no sé lo humillante que es tener que pasar por eso? ¿Que me manoseen de arriba abajo para confirmar lo que ya sé que no soy? Pero esas inspecciones han salvado vidas en mi isla, Hipo, y no deseo que mi futuro hogar pase por la misma plaga. 

Hipo resopló, aún sin compartir la visión de ella. Sí, las brujas no eran de fiar, ¿pero era necesario hacer todo eso? ¿Y por qué todas las brujas habían de ser malvadas? Astrid no lo era, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque tampoco podía negar que Astrid podía ser una excepción, pues sus otras experiencias con las demás brujas no habían sido especialmente agradables.

—Sigues sin estar de acuerdo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kateriina rendida.

—No, lo siento, no creo que nadie merezca pasar por eso. 

—Muchos menos merecemos una plaga.

Hipo cogió aire y se dispuso a cambiar de tema.

—Antes has mencionado que sabías que no ibas a casarte por amor, ¿por qué lo has dicho?

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella azorada—. Es el destino de toda hija de un Jefe, ¿no? Dado que soy mujer no puedo heredar la jefatura de Beren, así que es mi responsabilidad casarme de forma ventajosa para mi isla. Siempre he sabido que iba a ser así.

—¿No es un poco triste vivir con la idea de que vas a estar con alguien que no vas a amar? —cuestionó Hipo con pena.

—Siempre puedo aprender a enamorarme de mi marido —respondió ella con aire pensativo.

El vikingo se ruborizó y apartó la mirada avergonzado. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a un pequeño barranco que daba a una cala. Se quedaron contemplando el horizonte en silencio hasta que Kateriina dijo:

—Soy una mujer muy paciente, ¿sabes? —Hipo parpadeó sin comprender—. Se me da bien tratar con la gente, cuidar de una casa, cocino que te mueres y sé dar consejo cuando se me lo solicita. Por no mencionar que puedo defenderme perfectamente sola teniendo una buena espada en mano. Pero... ¿qué puedo esperar de ti, Hipo?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él confundido.

—No negaré que eres bastante mono y tu habilidad para tratar con los dragones no es menos que admirable. ¿Pero qué me puedes ofrecer como esposo? 

Hipo no deseaba responder a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podía pensar en qué podía dar como esposo cuando no hace ni un día no tenía ni pensado en quién iba a escoger como esposa? ¡Si ni sabía qué ofrecer como futuro Jefe! ¡Por todos los Dioses! Kateriina frunció el ceño ante su expresión ansiosa.

—¿Tanto te aterroriza casarte conmigo?

—No —se apresuró a responder Hipo—, pero…

—¿Pero?

Su libertad. 

Su felicidad. 

Astrid. 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer ella en su cabeza? ¿Por qué tenía que desear a una mujer que no podía ni debía desear? Ella era una bruja. Él humano. Ambos estaban unidos por un vínculo que nublaba su razón, por lo que Hipo no estaba seguro de que aquel sentimiento del que llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo fuera real. ¿Por qué entonces tenía tanto miedo? ¿Por qué sentía que ya no podía huir más?

La respuesta era evidente:

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Astrid.

¿Y lo peor de todo? 

Si Astrid lo descubría iba a matarle seguro.

Xx.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Brusca tan pronto Astrid entró en el Gran Salón con intención de comer.

La bruja parpadeó confundida y Brusca se mordió el labio.

—¿No te has enterado lo del compromiso de Hipo? —dijo la vikinga preocupada.

—¡Ah, sí! Me lo contó anoche —respondió Astrid en voz baja.

—¿Hipo fue ayer a tu casa? —la bruja asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Sigue allí? Porque llevan todo el día buscándole.

—No, le he echado de la cama —explicó Astrid preocupada—. No está bien, pero tampoco puede esconderse para siempre.

Vikinga y bruja cogieron sus raciones de sopa de pescado y carne y se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Mientras comían en silencio, Brusca la observaba con tanto descaro que Astrid no pudo soportar la incomodidad que le estaba generando.

—¿Qué? 

—No me has dicho cómo te sientes respecto a esta boda —dijo Brusca con los ojos estrechos por la sospecha.

—¿Por qué demonios tendría que sentir nada? —replicó la bruja molesta.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que os acostais con considerable frecuencia y que estás coladita por él…

—Yo no estoy coladita por nadie —la interrumpió Astrid enfadada.

—¡Venga ya! No voy a negar que a ti se te nota muchísimo menos que a él, pero te gusta y mucho.

—¿Por qué iba a gustarme? ¿Porque nos acostamos juntos? ¡Por todos los Dioses, Brusca! —protestó la bruja indignada—. Es sólo mi amigo, ¿vale? Y vosotros, la panda, se supone que también lo sois, ¿por qué entonces soy la única que le tiene que consolar? 

—No es ningún secreto que Hipo sea más cerrado que el ano de un Gronkle —razonó Brusca sacudiendo los hombros—. Además, yo no tengo ese nivel de confianza con él y dudo que quisiera desahogarse conmigo. Por no mencionar que sus otros amigos tienen la sensibilidad y la empatía de un piedra. ¿Crees que se lamentarán por él? Todos los hombres de la aldea babean por Lady Kateriina Noldor, es casi seguro de que tu novio ahora mismo sea la envidia de toda la aldea.

—No es mi novio —se apresuró en recordarle Astrid—. Ya de por sí es injusto que le fuercen a casarse. ¿Y ahora deciden por él con quién tiene que hacerlo cuando le prometieron justo lo contrario?

—Vale, entonces estás enfadada —adivinó Brusca sonriente.

—¿Por qué te divierte esto tanto? —escupió la bruja indignada—. ¿Ninguno de vosotros se ha planteado nunca en cómo se siente? ¿En todo lo que tiene que sacrificar él por vosotros?

La expresión divertida de la vikinga se transformó en una de confusión ante sus palabras. Astrid apartó su plato apenas sin tocar y se frotó los ojos frustrada. 

—Trabaja de sol a sol para cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y de la aldea, se encarga de todo lo relacionado con los dragones, tiene que tragar con todo tipo de insultos porque todavía hay gente que piensa que no está capacitado para liderar la tribu y ahora tiene que casarse para garantizar un heredero, ¿creeis que esto es motivo para celebrarlo? Está devastado, Brusca —señaló la bruja con exasperación.

—No… no me había parado nunca a pensarlo.

—¿Acaso alguien lo ha hecho? —cuestionó la bruja enfadada.

Las cejas de la vikinga se juntaron tanto que parecía tener una única y se lamió los labios, gesto que solía repetir cada vez que se ponía a pensar.

—¿Y si impedimos la boda? —sugirió ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No podemos hacer eso —señaló Astrid.

—¿Por qué no? El imbécil de mi hermano y yo somos expertos en destrozar ese tipo de eventos —dijo Brusca con orgullo—. Estropear la boda de Hipo sería una fantasía para nosotros.

El plan era tentador hasta para la propia Astrid, pero era demasiado arriesgado.

—No puedes hacer eso, Brusca.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso sólo se ha hablado del compromiso de Hipo?

Brusca ladeó la cabeza sin comprender y Astrid se vio obligada a contarle sobre la resolución del Concilio en lo que respecta a inspeccionar a todas las mujeres de la aldea para encontrar brujas. La vikinga palideció cuando Astrid le relató cómo habían encontrado los cadáveres de los guardias de la prisión y la reacción del Consejo en base a lo poco que le había contado Gothi.

—Espera, ¿significa esto que van hacerlo en serio? ¿Van a desnudarnos para buscar marcas de bruja? —preguntó Brusca sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Es probable que hagan una criba antes —respondió la bruja—. Nos interrogarán a todas y después seleccionarán a las que más sospechen.

Brusca golpeó la mesa furiosa, captando la atención de algunos comensales. Astrid sujetó de su muñeca y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Si no lo han anunciado todavía es porque no quieren alarmar a la población —le explicó Astrid con cautela—. Esperarán a que vengan los cazadores de brujas, así que quizás tengamos tiempo suficiente para delatar al verdadero culpable. 

—Hablas como si sospecharas de alguien.

Astrid sonrió con ligereza y Brusca alzó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿Quién?

—Es pronto para decirlo, necesito pruebas.

—Déjame ayudarte, puedo enterarme de cualquier movimiento extraño dentro de la aldea —comentó Brusca con satisfacción—. Soy la reina cotilla de por aquí.

Astrid miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las vigilaba y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Podrías vigilar la actividad de Noldor sin levantar sospechas?

Brusca abrió los ojos de par en par, pero sonrió con picardía.

—¿A la hija o al padre?

—Al padre, la hija estará pegada a Hipo hasta la boda, por lo que tengo ese campo cubierto —la vikinga asintió—. No puedes decirle ni una sola palabra a nadie, ¿vale? Si alguien se entera que estamos buscando pruebas contra Bardo Noldor podríamos meternos en un buen lío. No cometas ninguna insensatez, no dejes que te pillen y no des un paso en falso sin consultarme antes. ¿Queda claro?

—Transparente —concordó Brusca.

Bruja y vikinga terminaron de comer y tomaron caminos separados. Brusca debía ayudar a su madre a organizar los encargos tras el anuncio de la boda de Hipo por algunos miembros del Consejo, aunque Estoico todavía no había hecho el anuncio oficial. El Jefe de Isla Mema, al igual que su hijo, no se le había visto el pelo en todo el día. Al tener el día libre, Astrid no estaba segura de qué debía hacer; tan acostumbrada estaba a tener que buscar tiempo de donde no lo tenía que ahora no estaba segura de qué hacer con tanto. No obstante, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Astrid estaba ante el camino del bosque que conducía hacia el este de la isla, lugar donde los guardias había aparecido asesinados. La bruja tomó aire, insegura de si debía hacer caso a su instinto mágico, pero necesitaba respuestas y tenía que impedir la inspección a toda costa.

No fue difícil encontrar la escena del crimen. Media hora después de haber emprendido su marcha por el bosque, Astrid reconoció el olor a óxido y sal entremezclado con el de la tierra. La bruja se encontró pronto en el círculo de árboles a los que se les había arrancado parte de sus troncos, lugar donde habían aparecido las runas talladas, mientras que bajo sus pies se encontraba todavía el rastro de sangre que había sido imposible limpiar del todo. Se acercó a uno de los árboles y tocó con la punta de sus dedos el rastro del hacha que lo había cortado. Se concentró para percibir un mínimo atisbo de magia, pero no encontró nada. Aquellos troncos estaban tan vacíos de magia como las tablas que se encontraban en su casa.

Fuera quien fuera la persona que hubiera tallado esas runas carecía de ningún tipo de poder mágico.

Astrid se arrodilló en el suelo y cogió un puñado de tierra entremezclada con sangre reseca. Lo olió y arrugó la nariz. Gothi le había explicado que los cadáveres se habían hallado sobre un charco de sangre, probablemente la suya propia, pero Astrid no detectó ninguna sustancia que pudiera convencerla de que los guardias hubieran sido envenenados. La bruja también lamentó no haber podido ver el estado de los cadáveres, ya que tal vez el corte de los miembros le delatarían el tipo de arma que se había utilizado contra ellos. Astrid se sentó en el suelo y clavó su vista en los árboles talados intentando buscar una forma de solucionar aquel enigma que parecía complicarse más y más.

Sin embargo, un movimiento entre los árboles la descentró de sus pensamientos.

La bruja se levantó en guardia. Consciente de que no disponía de ningún arma, cogió lo primero que encontró: una rama de árbol. ¿Y si era el asesino? ¿Y si Bardo Noldor había planeado todo esto para tenerla justo donde la quería? Astrid sintió la magia chispeante subir por sus brazos hasta sus dedos, preparada para calcinar a aquel cabrón si fuese necesario. No obstante, para su sorpresa, no fue Bardo quién apareció entre los árboles, sino Estoico Haddock, quien tras sorprenderse de verla justo en el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado a los cadáveres la tarde anterior, estrechó los ojos con clara sospecha.

—¿Astrid? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

La bruja abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Estaba justo en mitad de la escena de un crimen del que no debía conocer. El Jefe de Isla Mema se acercó a ella cargado con su martillo, sin apartar su vista furiosa de ella y Astrid no pudo evitar dar dos pasos hacia atrás. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dijera lo que dijera, Estoico no iba a creerla. La bruja se sintió tentada a borrarle la memoria, pero sabía que a Hipo no le haría la más mínima gracia que empleara magia contra su padre. Por una vez, Astrid decidió hacer una estupidez: contar la verdad. 

O al menos gran parte de ella.

—Estaba investigando, señor —respondió la bruja—. Gothi me ha dicho que fue aquí donde mataron a los guardias.

—¿Por qué Gothi te lo contaría a ti? —musitó el Jefe molesto.

—¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo? Soy su mano derecha y no pensará que no iba a preguntar sobre las runas extrañas que estaban inscritas en aquellos trozos de madera que están en mi casa —explicó Astrid con la mayor calma posible—. También me contó que hay quienes piensan que esto es cosa de brujería.

Estoico resopló, pero no negó su afirmación. El Jefe se sentó sobre un tronco caído y dejó el martillo en el suelo para quitarse el casco y pasar la mano sobre su cabello rojizo. Astrid parpadeó asombrada al captar que Hipo había cogido ese gesto de su padre, señal clara de que estaba nervioso.

—¿Has sacado alguna conclusión? —preguntó Estoico clavando sus ojos en ella.

—Es difícil hacerlo sin ver los cadáveres —comentó la bruja retando a su suerte.

—Me temo que eso va a ser imposible —señaló el Jefe—. Ahora mismo los estamos preparando para entregarlos a sus familias.

Astrid resistió hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero era frustrante que se hubieran dado tanta prisa en devolver los cuerpos a las familias sin haberse detenido a examinarlos. Estaba convencida de que ningún vikingo hubiera reconocido los cortes como lo hubiera hecho ella.

—¿Piensas que es un error? —cuestionó Estoico extrañado.

La bruja sacudió los hombros y, con un simulado tono de indiferencia, dijo:

—Tal vez los cadáveres hubieran presentado algún tipo de pista que se nos ha pasado por alto.

—Si no tenemos en cuenta del lamentable estado de los cuerpos, Gothi no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Entonces por qué las mujeres de esta aldea somos las únicas sospechosas de haberlos asesinado? Ésto podría haberlo hecho cualquier hombre también.

Estoico sostuvo su mirada muy serio y Astrid parpadeó perpleja.

—No cree que esto haya sido un acto de brujería —afirmó la bruja.

—Por supuesto que no —confirmó el Jefe—. No hay pruebas suficientes que lo confirmen.

—¿Ni siquiera las inscripciones que aparecieron en los árboles?

Estoico sonrió con amargura y volvió a levantarse mientras se ponía su casco.

—Isla Mema jamás ha sufrido ataques de brujas, ¿por qué iban aparecer justo ahora? —cuestionó el hombre—. No, Astrid, no creo en las casualidades. Hasta donde sabemos, las runas escritas en la lengua de las brujas podrían no significar nada —la bruja sonrió por dentro, consciente de que aquella teoría, al menos, era cierta—. Alguien quiere distraer nuestra atención, despertar el pánico en la aldea y someter a las mujeres a esa endemoniada inspección, ¿pero con qué objetivo? —el Jefe suspiró frustrado—. ¡Nada tiene sentido, joder!

Estoico golpeó con tanta energía uno de los árboles que hizo que saliera media raíz del suelo. La bruja contuvo el aliento, intimidada por su fuerza, aunque comprendía su impotencia. El Jefe estaba en la misma casilla de salida en la que se encontraba ella, ambos sabían a su forma que fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera ocurrido allí, se había resuelto en una mentira que acarrearía consecuencias terribles para Isla Mema y su gente. La única diferencia persistente entre ellos es que Astrid no cargaba con la responsabilidad de tomar decisiones y acatar lo resuelto por la mayoría del Consejo.

Ahora comprendía por qué a Hipo le agobiaba tanto ser Jefe.

Era un trabajo terrible.

La bruja no quiso plantearle la posible implicación de Bardo Noldor en el asesinato. Temía su reacción y sabía de buen grado que, a pesar de sus evidentes diferencias y tensa relación actual, Noldor era amigo y aliado de Isla Mema. Astrid necesitaba pruebas concluyentes para poder acusarle, pero aquel lugar no le había dado ninguna pista que pudiera ayudarla, por lo que se mantuvo callada y observó cómo Estoico volvía a recorrer el lugar mientras farfullaba algún que otro insulto por lo bajini.

—Debo irme —anunció ella cuando se cansó de mirar—. Supongo que le veré en la cena.

—Un momento, Astrid.

La bruja se giró en su dirección desconcertada y sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver que su expresión severa.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó ella intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

—Por algún casual no habrás visto a Hipo hoy.

Los ojos del Jefe parecían analizar cada uno de sus gestos, por lo que Astrid se esforzó en dibujar su mejor expresión de confusión.

—No, señor, no le he visto desde ayer —mintió ella.

—Mentirme es delito, jovencita —le recordó Estoico.

—¿Por qué iba hacerlo? —protestó Astrid ofendida—. ¿Por qué cada vez que su hijo decide desaparecer me pregunta a mí dónde está?

Astrid esperaba que el Jefe se sintiera azorado por su acusación, dada la reprimenda que le había soltado la última vez que osó cuestionar su falso honor, pero el hombre le sostuvo la mirada inflexible.

—¿Qué? —soltó la bruja irritada.

—Él salió a volar contigo ayer.

—Hipo sale a volar muchas veces —remarcó ella.

—No sin avisarme.

—Él es un adulto, creo que tiene derecho a salir a volar cuando le venga en gana, ¿no cree? Más ahora que…

Astrid se mordió la lengua. No quería decir esa palabra en voz alta, le enfurecía el solo pensarlo.

—¿Qué? —insistió saber Estoico furioso.

La bruja apretó los puños e inspiró hondo.

—Más ahora que está forzado a casarse con alguien a quien no quiere —terminó Astrid.

Estoico palideció.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso? —preguntó atónito.

—Lo sabe toda la aldea, señor —explicó Astrid—. Brusca me lo ha contado a la hora de comer y ella se ha enterado por algunos miembros del Consejo. 

El Jefe soltó un gruñido de frustración y se frotó los ojos con aire agotado.

—Ya ni pueden esperar a que haga yo el anuncio —farfulló Estoico—. Esperaba poder hablar con Hipo antes de poder hacerlo oficial, pero esas viejas urracas no pueden tener la puta boca cerrada —el hombre chasqueó la lengua—. No digas a nadie que he dicho eso último, por favor.

—Soy una tumba, señor —prometió Astrid sin poder evitar sentir cierta simpatía por él—. ¿Acaso no habló con Hipo anoche?

—No, fue imposible, estaba tan furioso que se marchó de casa —respondió él—. Jamás hubiera pensado que mi hijo tuviera tanta mala hostia, casi podría jurar que la casa temblaba por su ira.

Astrid se mordió el labio. No dudaba ni por un segundo que a Hipo se le hubiera ido de las manos lo de controlar la magia, así que estaba agradecida de que el joven vikingo hubiera decidido acudir a ella. Al menos cuando estaban cerca podía moderarse, aunque su encuentro de ayer se les fuera un poco de las manos.

—A su hijo le sobra motivos para estar enfadado, señor. Tiene que darle tiempo para que se calme.

—Aunque se tranquilice y cumpla con su obligación, Hipo jamás me lo perdonará —lamentó Estoico—. Ese jodido de Lars Gormdsen se ha aliado con Bardo Noldor para poner al Consejo en mi contra. Da igual lo que dijera y que mi voto contara por dos, ayer quedó en evidencia que al Consejo le importa una mierda la felicidad de mi hijo y el bienestar de la aldea. 

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de apartar a los Gormdsen del Consejo? —preguntó Astrid esperanzada.

—Los Gormdsen llevan más tiempo en el Consejo que los Haddock en la Jefatura —explicó Estoico—. Ningún Jefe tiene poder para echar a nadie del Consejo, se supone que representan a los miembros de la Tribu.

Astrid alzó las cejas con recelo.

—¿A qué desgraciado de la aldea representan los Gormdsen?

Estoico soltó una risotada por su comentario y Astrid no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—No son santo de tu devoción, ¿me equivoco? —dijo Estoico tono divertido.

—Si necesita que alguien les partan los dientes puede apuntarme la primera en la lista de voluntarios —sugirió Astrid—. Ninguno de esa familia se libra de estar poseído por la más remota estupidez.

—Si te soy sincero, eso es un pensamiento común en toda la aldea, pero nadie se atreve a decirlo en voz alta —confesó Estoico—. Agradezco tu osadía, pero cuida de hacerlo en público. Ahora que los Gormdsen y los Noldor son amigos me temo lo peor y no me gustaría que la tomaran contigo en los interrogatorios.

Astrid estaba segura que de darse la circunstancia, ellos iban a ir a por ella seguro, pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario.

—Jefe, ¿no puede parar esto? ¿Ni la boda ni la inspección?

—Me temo que no, Astrid —se lamentó Estoico—. Tú eres de Beren, ¿alguna vez has pasado por esto? 

Astrid no tenía respuesta para su pregunta. Jamás había sufrido una inspección porque había sido lo bastante lista como para no dejarse pillar por los cazadores de brujas. Sin embargo, había oído barbaridades sobre aquellas inspecciones: torturas, vejaciones e incluso violaciones tanto a brujas como a humanas. 

—No son moco de pavo, señor. No le quepa la más mínima duda que no van a ser amables con ninguna de nosotras —señaló la bruja.

—Yo mismo estaré presente en todos los interrogatorios —prometió Estoico—. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

Astrid dudaba mucho que Estoico pudiera hacer algo de darse el caso y su presencia tampoco le consolaba. Nada podía separar a un cazador de brujas de su presa y Astrid estaba segura que viniera quien viniera, si eran amigos de Bardo Noldor, no iban a ser unos panolis.

La bruja sólo esperaba que pasara lo que pasara nadie fuera a ver su espalda.

O estaba bien jodida.

Xx.

Hipo no apareció por su casa al anochecer.

Astrid se imaginó que se habría entretenido con Desdentao o tal vez se hubiera calmado lo suficiente como para verse capaz de confrontar con su padre. Sin embargo, tras desearle buenas noches a una Gothi centrada en sus libros, Astrid volvió a su cuarto con intención de traducir un par de páginas del grimorio. Sin embargo, el nudo en su garganta le impidió concentrarse. La luna menguante estaba en lo más alto y le generaba cierta ansiedad no saber dónde estaba el vikingo. De estar herido se habría dado cuenta, pero Astrid era consciente que su estado mental era demasiado delicado. ¿Y si volvía a perder el control sobre su magia? Tal vez el muy bobo de él había decidido esconderse por algún lado con tal de no molestarla. No le sorprendería para nada de ser así.

Decidió ir a buscarle.

Salió por la ventana de su cuarto para que Gothi no advirtiera su marcha, aunque sus sonoros ronquidos la convencieron de que esta vez no iba a darse el caso. Aunque la anciana le hubiera revelado que conocía su relación con Hipo, a la bruja no le hacía gracia que vigilara sus pasos. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

La aldea estaba tan silenciosa que Astrid temía que alguien pudiera escuchar el sonido de su respiración. La bruja se planteó acercarse a los establos, pero una fuerza extraña dentro de ella la guió por las oscuras calles, en dirección a los manantiales termales. Caminó por el sendero, tanteando sus pasos en la oscuridad y acostumbrando sus ojos a la negrura de la noche. Entre los árboles avistó la luz de una antorcha e impulsada por aquella energía mágica aceleró el paso. 

El vapor de los manantiales chocó contra su cara tan pronto salió de la arboleda. Astrid se acercó a la única piscina iluminada y cuando se acercó vio la cabeza de su amante apoyada sobre bordillo rocoso. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era serena y tranquila.

—Así que ahora has decidido esconderte aquí —dijo ella con tono travieso.

Hipo dio un bote al escuchar su voz y Astrid soltó una carcajada. El vikingo se ruborizó al verla y la bruja se mordió el labio al ver que estaba desnudo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme del susto?

—No, pero no negaré que es divertidísimo asustarte.

La bruja se tumbó sobre su vientre y apoyó sus brazos contra el bordillo de piedra a la vez que Hipo chasqueaba la lengua molesto.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Hipo irritado.

—No te has pasado por mi casa hoy —comentó ella enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Necesitaba pensar.

—¿Y no puedes hacerlo en mi cuarto? —cuestionó ella con cierta chulería que hizo sonreír al vikingo.

—Sabes muy bien que no.

La bruja sonrió con maldad y se posicionó tras él para apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros húmedos para deslizarlos sobre sus pecho. Acercó su boca hasta su oído.

—Pensaba que mi compañía te aportaba cierta dosis de sabiduría.

Hipo soltó un suspiro al sentir sus dedos templados sobre sus pectorales. La bruja pensaba que ya lo tenía a su merced, pero el vikingo se apartó con brusquedad de ella. 

—¿Qué haces?

—No es el mejor momento, Astrid —dijo él con educación, aunque sin atreverse a alzar la mirada hacia la suya.

La bruja se levantó sobre sus rodillas y le contempló sin entender. Hipo jamás había rechazado ninguna de sus provocaciones ni ella había ignorado las suyas, ¿a qué venía ese rebote ahora? Hipo le daba la espalda ahora y Astrid apreció las cicatrices de sus quemaduras, un rastro doloroso de su pasado. Ella conocía muy bien esa espalda, podía recorrerla con sus manos con los ojos cerrados y rememorar cada línea de los músculos que también la marcaban. Estaba tensa, señal de que algo le estaba atormentando. Astrid se puso en pie y cogió del dobladillo de su túnica para quitársela. Hipo se volteó al notar el movimiento y abrió la boca con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Q-qué haces? ¿N-no te he dicho que no q-quiero hacerlo?

—¿Acaso una bruja no puede bañarse también? —replicó Astrid con indiferencia quitándose la túnica y dejando sus pechos sin vendar al descubierto—. Si te molesto, puedo irme a otro lado. Tampoco es que te necesite para pasármelo bien, sé usar mis manos.

El último comentario hizo que el rubor del vikingo bajara por su cuello y Astrid tuvo que contener una risita. Hipo terminó cediendo y ella se quitó el resto de la ropa mientras él la observaba de reojo. Astrid soltó un gemido tan pronto sintió el agua caliente contra su piel y se deshizo de la trenza que recogía su cabello para dejarlo caer sobre su espalda. Metió la cabeza en el agua y la sacó para echar su pelo mojado hacia atrás. 

Hipo no la quitaba ojo de encima.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con inocencia.

—Nada —respondió él con aire molesto.

Astrid nadó hasta el otro extremo de la piscina para sentarse en la superficie rocosa que había bajo el bordillo de piedra. Hipo torció el gesto y fue a coger una pastilla de jabón que había junto a su ropa. Al igual que había hecho Astrid, metió la cabeza en el agua para mojar su pelo y comenzó a jabonárselo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó la bruja fascinada por cómo se flexionaban sus bíceps a la vez que movía sus manos por su pelo.

—No, gracias —respondió él cortés.

La bruja estaba empezando hartarse de su constante rechazo. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? ¿Había hecho ahora ella algo que le había cabreado? Por lo general, Hipo siempre le hacía ver cuándo estaba enfadado con ella, pero ésta vez parecía como si prefiriera mantener las distancias por algún motivo que sólo él conocía. Aprovechando que estaba concentrado en lavar cautelosamente su cabello, Astrid nadó hasta él y le sorprendió sacando la cabeza del agua al aclararse el pelo. Ésta vez, el vikingo no se inmutó de su presencia, aunque tampoco hizo un amago de tocarla.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó él.

—Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme tú a lavarme el pelo.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿No eres mayorcita para hacerlo tú sola?

Astrid cogió de sus manos, con cuidado de no tocar más de lo que debía.

—Es que tus manos son más grandes que las mías —respondió ella con falsa inocencia.

—¿En en serio? —preguntó él sin poder ocultar la irritación en su voz.

Astrid soltó sus manos con brusquedad y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—Vale, ya lo pillo: no me quieres aquí. Ya me voy.

La bruja se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ropa cuando sintió su mano agarrar de su muñeca para empujarla contra su pecho. Astrid contuvo la respiración al sentir su erección contra su trasero.

—Solo el pelo, ¿vale? —dijo él muy serio—. Nada de juegos que te conozco.

—Está bien —respondió ella desconcertada.

Astrid conocía bien la rugosidad de las manos de Hipo contra su piel, aunque sentirlas en su cuero cabelludo, acariciándolo y frotándolo con esmero, pero a su vez con suma delicadeza, debía ser una experiencia prohibida. Sólo ella debía tener el derecho de que Hipo Haddock lavara su cabello. Tuvo que esforzarse en no gemir y en ignorar el calor que estaba surgiendo en su bajo vientre. La empujó hacia el agua sujetándola de su hombro para aclararle el cabello y repitió el proceso una vez más. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, pero estaba segura de que a Hipo no le había pasado por alto que se labio sangraba debido a que ella había mordido el suyo para soportar la tensión que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Tras el último aclarado, Astrid se sentía como en una nube y más relajada que nunca. Se había algún problema en su vida, había pasado a un segundo plano. Sintió la suave y caliente presión de las manos del vikingo en sus hombros, aunque su cuerpo seguía a una distancia prudencial del suyo.

—¿Satisfecha? —preguntó él.

—Sí, gracias —respondió ella en un hilo de voz.

Pensó que el vikingo la soltaría, pero no fue así. Astrid se giró hacia él y sus ojos frondosos conectaron con los suyos al instante. Tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados en ellos: angustia, ira, cansancio y… algo más. Algo que ella no era capaz de entender.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hipo?

—Nada —se apresuró a responder él mientras la soltaba.

—¿Ha pasado algo? Sabes de sobra que puedes hablarlo conmigo.

Hipo reflexionó por unos segundos, pero terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

—No empieces con eso otra vez —le recriminó Astrid con dureza—. Siempre dices eso y ya sabes el mal que te hace que guardes todo dentro.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza molesto, pero no replicó. Harta por su pasividad, Astrid le acorraló y pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aunque Astrid era más fuerte que él, Hipo consiguió zafarse de ella.

—¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—No puedo, Astrid —respondió él alterado, casi podía decirse que dolido—. Voy… voy a casarme, he de ser fiel a mi futura esposa.

Aunque su voz era temblorosa, signo de que ni él se creía sus propias palabras, Astrid sintió quebrarse por dentro, como si el propio Hipo hubiera clavado un cuchillo en su pecho. La bruja sintió la rabia brotar dentro de ella, poco dispuesta a tragarse su mentira.

—Bésame —le ordenó.

—Astrid, no…

—Que me beses, joder —insistió ella furiosa cogiéndo de su brazo con fuerza—. Demuéstrame que no quieres esto.

—Claro que lo quiero —replicó él ofendido.

—Entonces, bésame.

No supo si fue su provocación o el evidente deseo que había entre ellos, pero su boca acogió la suya como si fuesen una sola. Su lengua invadió su boca para jugar con la suya y Astrid gimió complacida. Sus besos eran húmedos, siendo el único sonido que hacía eco en sus oídos. De repente, Astrid sintió sus manos acariciar sus pechos y suspiró victoriosa mientras que el vikingo bajaba su boca hacia su cuello para succionarlo.

—Creía que querías ser fiel a tu prometida —se burló ella mientras llevaba las manos a su pelo.

—Mentía —respondió él contra su piel.

—Lo sé —Astrid le empujó poco a poco contra el bordillo hasta que se sentó sobre la superficie rocosa y ella lo hacía sobre él. Acercó su boca hacia la suya y le miró a los ojos, negros de deseo por ella—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Temo que esto se nos esté yendo de las manos —murmuró él con voz entrecortada cuando ella movió su entrada sobre su erección.

—¿No habíamos quedado que íbamos a disfrutar de esto hasta que rompieramos el vínculo? Es solo sexo entre amigos —le recordó Astrid abrumada por el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el cual que estaba tan o más caliente que el agua del manantial—. Anoche parecías muy dispuesto hacerlo, ¿qué ha cambiado de ayer para hoy? ¿Por qué te contienes?

Hipo no respondió. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pensando, no parecía muy dispuesto a decírselo. A Astrid le hubiera molestado su reacción si no la sorprendió metiéndose uno de sus pechos en la boca. La bruja soltó un chillido mientras el vikingo succionaba su pezón con ganas, como si se tratase de un bebé desesperado por alimentarse del pecho de su madre. Rodeó su cadera con un brazo mientras subía su otra mano a su otro pecho para jugar con él. Astrid soltó una palabrota cuando sintió su erección moverse en su entrada, aunque no llegó a penetrarla. Sin embargo, el vikingo la soltó para empujarla fuera del agua y sentarla sobre el bordillo. La bruja no tuvo tiempo apenas para reaccionar cuando Hipo, aún dentro del agua, la empujó hacia su cara, puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros y besó la cara interna de sus muslos sin quitar ojo de su rostro.

—Insensato —gimió ella con frustración por verse sometida a él—. Podría reventarte la cabeza con mis muslos.

—¡Oh, Astrid! Créeme, soy perfectamente consciente de ello —dijo él antes de lamer su clítoris.

Su lengua parecía de otro mundo. La lamía con dedicación y lentitud, tomándose su tiempo en saborear cada parte de ella. Astrid ya estaba familiarizada con la obsesión de Hipo por hacerle sexo oral, pero no se terminaba de acostumbrar. La devoraba como un niño devoraba un dulce por Snoggletog. 

La bruja movió sus caderas al ritmo de su lametones, mordiendo su labio inferior para que sus gemidos no se oyeran demasiado alto. Aunque, ¿quién los oiría allí, tan lejos de la aldea en plena madrugada? Se llevó sus propias manos a sus pechos para masajearlos y pellizcar sus pezones. Hipo continuó con su tarea, disfrutando de la escena, hasta que movió una de las manos que estaban en su cadera hasta su entrepierna también.

—Dioses… —suspiró Astrid quedándose sin aire cuando sintió su lengua entrar en su cavidad— ¡Joder, Hipo!

Sus hábiles dedos masajeaban su clítoris mientras que su boca se preocupaba de darse un buen festín. Astrid sintió que su estómago estaba echando chispas. Bajó una de sus manos hacia su cabello húmedo y tiró con fuerza de él, lo cual animó al vikingo a aumentar el ritmo. Ya no se molestó en ahogar sus gemidos, murmuraba su nombre sin parar, ciega por el placer que aquel humano le estaba dando. La tensión en su bajo estómago se intensificó hasta tal punto que no pudo más y explotó. Chilló su nombre tan alto que parecía que iba a quedarse sin voz.

El orgasmo nubló su visión y todo lo que la rodeaba dejó de existir. Sólo estaba él. Él y su lengua que no paraba de moverse dentro de ella. Soltó su pelo y su pecho con las manos temblorosas mientras se esforzaba en recuperar el aire. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de tenerlos abiertos por la sensación abrumadora que aún estaba abandonando su cuerpo. En algún momento, Hipo se apartó de ella y la bruja entreabrió sus ojos para ver cómo se lamía los labios satisfecho mientras la observaba sonriente y con esa emoción extraña en sus ojos con la que llevaba observándola toda la noche.

Maldito fuera él. 

Maldita fuera la obsesión que ella sentía hacia él.

Astrid se impulsó para volver a meterse en la piscina y sacó fuerzas para sentarle de nuevo sobre la roca. Se colocó sobre él y acarició su rostro, sintiendo la aspereza de su barba incipiente en sus dedos. Hipo rodeó su cintura, pero no hizo ningún amago de nada, dándole a entender que ahora era ella la que tenía el control. Sin embargo, Astrid se detuvo a estudiar su rostro, intentando comprender qué escondía tras sus preciosos ojos. 

—Pareces cansado —murmuró ella pasando el pulgar por su mejilla.

—Siempre estoy cansado —afirmó él.

—Y, sin embargo, sigues siendo guapísimo —susurró ella más para sí misma

Hipo abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras, pero Astrid no pareció inmutarse por su reacción. Al fin y al cabo, no era ninguna mentira. Recorrió con sus dedos las pecas de su rostro, como si se tratara de un mapa astral que reconocía por primera vez. Él no dijo nada, pero sus ojos no perdían el rastro de los suyos. Inclinó su cabeza para darle un beso largo y lento en el que pudo apreciar el sabor salado de sí misma en sus labios. Bajó la mano a su entrepierna y cogió de su pene para meterlo dentro de ella. Ambos soltaron un grito de placer y la bruja movió las caderas para marcar el ritmo mientras rodeaba el cuello de él para acercar de nuevo su boca a la suya. 

Astrid sabía que no debía tirar del vínculo, pero necesitaba sentirle lo más cerca posible. En cuerpo y alma. Hipo soltó un alarido cuando el vínculo chasqueó dentro de su cabeza, intensificando la sensación de fricción entre ellos. Su primer impulso fue pegar su cuerpo contra el suyo y mover sus caderas al ritmo de ella.

—Hazlo —le suplicó ella contra su oído—. Por favor.

Pensó que se resistiría, pero no fue así. Astrid clavó sus uñas en su piel cuando Hipo tiró también del vínculo. Él apoyó su frente contra la suya y ella tuvo la sensación de que estaba conteniéndose algo que le estaba costando horrores esconder. La bruja quería saber qué era, lo necesitaba, quería comprender lo que era. A su vez, Astrid percibió esa energía extraña dentro de él, aunque a diferencia de cuando estaban en la herrería, la cual se había presentado rabiosa y peligrosa, ésta vez era cálida, tímida y reconfortante. 

Sintió la mano de él en su mejilla y susurró algo contra sus labios, pero estaba tan abrumada por todo que debía esforzarse por entender lo que salía de su boca.

—Eres tan preciosa, tan… tan única —murmuraba contra sus labios.

No duraron mucho más. Tan pronto sintió a Hipo correrse dentro de ella, Astrid explotó una vez más. Sintió que tocaba el cielo con sus dedos y se desplomó sobre él. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para recuperar el aire y la bruja acomodó su cabeza en su hombro aún sin molestarse en sacar su miembro de ella. Él la tenía encerrada entre sus brazos, aunque no podía quejarse. Aún estando metidos en una piscina de agua ardiente, era sumamente agradable sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Astrid intentó procesar lo que acababan de hacer. Habían vuelto a usar el vínculo y esta vez había sido sólo culpa suya. Se sintió un tanto estúpida habiéndose dejado llevar por el más puro deseo hacia él y le había animado a que él hiciera lo mismo con ella. Astrid alzó sus ojos hacia su rostro para encontrarse con los suyos que la observaban silenciosos. 

¿Qué le estaba ocultando?

La bruja sintió un nudo en el estómago. Algo había cambiado en él, pero no podía comprender el qué. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía acostumbrarse a que Hipo Haddock la mirara así para siempre.

Como si ella fuese el centro de su universo.

Xx.


	20. Del revés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Hipo se enfada con el mundo y todo va a peor.

A Hipo no se le daba bien la inactividad.

Su carácter nervioso y su mente acelerada iban siempre en su contra. Aunque hubiera hecho un esfuerzo enorme por quedarse varios días aislado de su rutina en la aldea, Hipo había sido incapaz de esconderse más de un día en la cama maldiciendo su suerte y lamentándose de sí mismo. 

Tras su encuentro demasiado sexual, abrumador y maravilloso con Astrid en los manantiales, la bruja le había arrastrado a su casa pese a sus objeciones iniciales. Ella le había besado para callarle la boca y él, siendo el imbécil enamorado que era, había cedido. Había sido curioso cómo una hora antes de que ella le encontrara bañándose, Hipo se había decidido a no volver acostarse con ella. Ya no sólo por ser consciente de que estaba enamorado de Astrid, sino porque no estaba del todo convencido de si sus sentimientos eran reales o no. El vínculo había trastornado muchas de sus emociones, sintiendo un deseo casi ciego e incontrolable hacia la bruja, por lo que ya no confiaba en su propia cordura. Una parte de su cabeza y su corazón le insistían que sí, que realmente él podía sentir amor por la bruja; pero la poca racionalidad que le quedaban en el fondo de su cerebro le susurraba constantemente al oído:

_ ¿Y si no es real? _

_ ¿Y si todo es una mentira? _

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorado de alguien que jamás va amarte? _

Astrid sabía que algo le pasaba, aunque Hipo se esforzaba en ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción que le dejara en evidencia y agradeció a los Dioses de que la bruja no pudiera leerle la mente —sí, Astrid le había confirmado que lo de que podía leer la mente era mentira—. Sin embargo, incluso antes de quedarse dormidos, la bruja había cogido de su rostro y le había forzado a que contemplara sus grandes ojos azules. Hipo contuvo la respiración mientras Astrid analizaba sus facciones con el ceño fruncido. El vikingo temió que la bruja descubriera la verdad, pero ésta terminó soltando un suspiro de resignación antes de darle un suave beso en los labios y quedarse dormida. 

Hipo, en cambio, no durmió en toda la noche. 

Se quedó observándola en silencio. Su pecho se elevaba y se descendía al ritmo de su respiración acompasada. Su rostro no mostraba signos de preocupación, sino más bien la más profunda calma. En algún punto de la noche, la bruja se movió y se abrazó a él en busca del calor que tanto anhelaba de su cuerpo. Si no estuviera tan familiarizado con dormir con ella, Hipo se habría puesto a temblar como una hoja. Sin embargo, permitió que se acomodara entre sus brazos, como si se tratase de la última pieza que encajaba a la perfección dentro de un rompecabezas. La bruja enredó sus piernas con las suyas e Hipo sintió un escalofrío cuando su pie helado rozó con su muñón. Casi de manera inconsciente, el vikingo pegó su cuerpo al suyo, esperanzado de que entrara pronto en calor. La bruja murmuró algo en sueños, pero no se despertó. 

A las primera luz del alba, Hipo deshizo con cuidado su abrazo y salió de la cama cauteloso de no despertarla. Se calzó y se colocó la prótesis, intentó peinarse sin éxito con los dedos y se estiró su túnica arrugada. Antes de marcharse, el vikingo cogió el libro de recetas y dejó una nota a Astrid para advertirla de que tenía pensado adelantar con las traducciones. Hipo no pudo evitar arropar a la bruja, quien se había hecho un ovillo sobre sí misma debido a su ausencia, y apartó de forma inconsciente un par de mechones que caían sobre sus mejillas. Ignoró el cosquilleo de sus dedos cuando rozaron contra su piel y se marchó sobreesforzándose en no mirar atrás. 

La aldea apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando Hipo atravesó la plaza principal. Tenía un nudo en la garganta por los nervios de tener que confrontar sus problemas, pero había madurado toda la noche que su actitud no era menos que cobarde y se negaba a llevar esa etiqueta también sobre su espalda. Aún así, aquello no impedía que Hipo sintiera un profundo rechazo por Bocón y su padre, y debía ser consciente de que tendría que emplear todo su autocontrol para no explotar contra ellos. 

La herrería, para su sorpresa, estaba vacía. Bocón no se encontraba por ningún lado y el joven vikingo soltó un suspiro de alivio. Dejó el libro y sus notas sobre su mesa y fue a coger una vela y los diccionarios que había cogido de los Archivos. Esparció sus notas y abrió el recetario por dónde se había quedado la última vez. 

Estuvo una media hora organizando todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, intentando comprender el sentido de aquel libro, cuando escuchó los conocidos pasos de Bocón entrando en la herrería. Hipo bufó y cerró el libro para esconderlo bajo unos planos que tenía sobre su mesa. Bocón, atraído por la luz proviniente de su zona de trabajo, se lo encontró recogiendo en orden las traducciones que había hecho el día de ayer. Hipo ni se molestó en levantar la mirada, pero Bocón chasqueó la lengua con una mueca pintada en su boca:

—¡No me digas que has estado aquí todo el tiempo! Para una noche que la paso fuera y te encuentro aquí tras haberme pasado horas buscándote por toda la isla.

Hipo contó hasta diez y respiró hondo, aunque decidió no responder a su comentario. 

—¿Estás bien, chaval? ¿Quieres hablar? Tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados, no es propio de ti que desaparezcas de la nada.

Hipo apretó los puños, esforzándose en no soltar un discurso furioso contra su mentor. Se redujo a clavar sus ojos en los suyos y dijo:

—Estoy bien.

—Hipo…

—Si quieres que hablemos de mi futuro matrimonio, puedes concertar cita en la agenda que seguramente prepare mi padre y Noldor para mí y para mi prometida —le interrumpió Hipo con una frialdad muy impropia en él—. A veces olvidáis que soy un hombre adulto. Visto que habéis decidido tomar decisiones por mí, yo he decidido no tener que depender de ninguno de vosotros para nada más. 

La expresión de Bocón era un auténtico poema. Hipo no podía culparle, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para preocuparse de sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso Bocón se había molestado en pensar en lo que sentía él?

—Hipo, tu padre y yo nos opusimos al enlace —se apresuró en aclarar el herrero—. Seguimos sin comprender por qué demonios el Consejo ha decidido cambiar de parecer, pero te juro que ninguno queríamos esto para ti.

—¿Estás seguro? —replicó Hipo conteniendo sin mucho éxito su ira.

Bocón parpadeó sin comprender a qué se refería, pero no titubeó en contestar con una sonrisa:

—Por supuesto, tú eres como un hijo para mí. Lo sabes de sobra.

Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos sombríos.

—Si tan hijo tuyo me ves, ¿por qué demonios chantajeaste a Astrid para que dejara de verme a cambio de fabricarle un hacha?

Las comisuras de los labios del herrero bajaron, estancándose las palabras en su lengua. ¿Quién podía esperar que Hipo descubriera el pastel que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando? El joven vikingo le observó en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos soltando chispas. Bocón se vio obligado a sentarse, con aspecto de no parecer saber qué decir o cómo defenderse.

—¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? —insistió Hipo con sarna.

Bocón se quitó el casco y suspiró mientras se pasaba los dedos por su bigote.

—No puedo defender lo indefendible —contestó el herrero resignado—. No estoy especialmente orgulloso de aquella propuesta, pero temía lo peor para ti...

—Me da igual lo que temieras, Bocón —le interrumpió Hipo furioso—. ¿Te paraste dos minutos a pensar en lo humillante que tuvo que ser para ella que le ofrecieras ese trato? ¿O el  _ shock _ que ha supuesto para mí que tú, de entre todas las personas, optaste anteponer mis responsabilidades a mi propia felicidad?

—Hipo…

—¿Y si estaba enamorado de Astrid?

Bocón puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú mismo me insististe una y otra vez que no lo estabas, quería detener aquella locura antes de que se complicara aún más —explicó Bocón, pero entonces abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Acaso… acaso lo estás?

Hipo agradeció la poca luz que había en la sala, ya que podía sentir la sangre subiendo a su cara. Se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia la bruja en voz alta.

—Eso no importa ahora —musitó el joven vikingo.

—¡Claro que importa, chico! ¡Vas a casarte con otra en poco más de un mes! —exclamó Bocón dolido—. Os habéis seguido viendo, ¿me equivoco? Astrid me mintió cuando le di el hacha —el herrero hundió su cabeza entre los hombros—. Me engañé a mí mismo pensando que habíais quedado solo como amigos, ignorando esas miraditas cómplices entre vosotros o que siempre os encontraba juntos cada vez no estabais trabajando. Estos días te has ocultado en su casa, ¿verdad? Por eso no te encontrábamos por ningún lado.

—Bocón…

—Tu padre sospecha algo, Hipo —le interrumpió el herrero—. No puedes seguir viéndote con Astrid.

Hipo golpeó la mesa enfurecido, haciendo que Bocón diera un bote.

—¡No eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer!

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —le recriminó el herrero—. ¿Tenerla como amante estando casado con otra? ¿Has pensando lo que supone para ella estar en esa posición? Si ahora descubren que estáis juntos, Astrid estará metida en un buen lío. ¿Crees que Noldor y los Gormdsen no utilizarán esto en vuestra contra? Ella saldrá mucho peor parada que tú, más teniendo en cuenta que pueden utilizar la mierda de inspecciones de brujería para hacerla Odín sabe qué.

Hipo sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al escuchar la declaración de Bocón. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en las verdaderas represalias que podrían sufrir si les pillaban, mucho más ahora que estaba comprometido de forma casi oficial. La sola posibilidad de que Astrid pudiera ser atrapada y condenada por brujería le daba náuseas, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Hipo había intentado alejarse de ella y había sido imposible; ya no solo porque Astrid no ponía de su parte, sino que además una fuerza que se hallaba en su interior le empujaba siempre hacia ella. Estando ahora lejos de Astrid se daba cuenta que la dependencia física y emocional que ambos estaban desarrollando sobre el otro no era menos que peligrosa.

—No es tan sencillo, Bocón —intentó razonar Hipo—. Es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para acostarte con tu esposa, chico —le recordó Bocón con las cejas alzadas—. Y ella encontrará algún día un buen marido.

Hipo contuvo una carcajada amarga y dijo:

—¿Astrid casada? Creo que antes preferiría que le claven astillas bajo las uñas.

Bocón arrugó la frente confundido.

—¿Entonces por qué está contigo? ¿Acaso no piensas que ella también…?

—No —respondió Hipo con sequedad—. Astrid no me ama, dudo mucho que llegue hacerlo nunca.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

Hipo no supo qué responder. Había demasiadas razones por las que Astrid no le amaba, empezando por lo de que ella era bruja y él humano. En principio, se supone que eran razas antagonistas y, en base a lo que le había contado Astrid, eran rarísimos los romances entre humanos y brujas, sobre todo porque no estaba bien visto entre los aquelarres. Astrid había crecido odiando a los humanos y, aunque bien sabía que la percepción de la bruja hacia su especie había cambiado, dudaba que ella se sintiera atraída por uno si no fuera por el vínculo que los unía. Por supuesto, el vínculo era la única explicación lógica de la atracción de Astrid hacia él. La bruja hubiera admitido que ella le consideraba atractivo, pero Hipo dudaba mucho que ella le hubiera mirado dos veces de no ser por el enlace mágico entre ellos. Ella era una especie de encarnación de una Valkiria en el Midgar: fuerte, feroz y preciosa. ¿Y él? Una mala broma ejercida por los Dioses: escuálido, simple e invisible, fuera de todo lo que conllevara ser un vikingo. Por no mencionar que su salud mental probablemente no fuera la más soportable para alguien como ella. Casi sentía lástima por Kateriina Noldor por verse obligada a casarse con alguien como él.

—¡Hipo! Vuelve a la realidad, ¿quieres? —le llamó a Bocón chasqueando los dedos para espabilarle—. Chaval, en serio, estás demasiado raro. Llevas meses sin ser tú mismo.

—¿Cómo puedo ser yo mismo si precisamente eso es lo que menos gusta de mí? —se quejó Hipo—. Nunca estáis contentos, haga lo que haga, y estoy cansado, Bocón. Esto me viene demasiado grande. 

—¿Demasiado grande? Hipo, tú más que nadie estás preparado para afrontar lo que sea —insistió Bocón con simpatía—. No negaré que el Consejo no nos lo está poniendo fácil, pero tú estás destinado a ser nuestro líder algún día y estoy convencido de que serás uno de los mejores que ha tenido nuestro tribu. Tu padre también lo cree.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la mención de su padre y Bocón torció el gesto.

—Tu padre no ha hecho otra cosa que sacar pecho por ti, Hipo. ¿Crees que a Estoico le gusta pensar que su hijo está forzado a casarse con alguien? Sin embargo, tu padre no es un dictador y no puede oponerse a la voluntad del Consejo, por mucho que esté en desacuerdo con la resolución —Bocón resopló frustrado—. Está destrozado, Hipo. No te haces una idea de lo duro que es esto para él.

—Sí, disculpa, que aquí los únicos sentimientos que importan aquí son los de mi padre —escupió Hipo furioso, sorprendiendo a Bocón por la crueldad de sus palabras—. Creo que será mejor que me marche.

—Te estás comportando como un crío, Hipo —le acusó Bocón ahora enfadado.

—Claro, perdona, porque yo soy el único imbécil que se porta como un puto crío por aquí —musitó el vikingo rabioso mientras cogía el grimorio y sus papeles de mala gana.

A Hipo le temblaban las manos y miró de reojo como el fuego de la fragua estaba empezando a avivarse más de la cuenta. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de terminar de recogerlo todo y meter las hojas sueltas dentro del libro que llamó la atención del herrero, aunque no dijo nada al respecto.

—Hipo… —intentó Bocón calmarle con aire conciliador.

—No, Bocón, tienes toda la razón. ¿Y sabes qué? Haz lo que te dé la gana. ¿Quieres seguir priorizando mis responsabilidades por encima de mi propia felicidad? Vale. ¿Quieres contarle a mi padre todo sobre mi relación con Astrid? Hazlo —Hipo sintió un dolor en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar y tenía tantas lágrimas de rabia acumuladas en sus ojos que su visión se había vuelto borrosa y no podía ver bien la cara del que hasta ahora había considerado su mentor—. Sólo quiero que hagas una cosa: pídele perdón a Astrid. Se lo debes y no tengo que explicarte por qué. Por todo lo demás, no te preocupes, le diré a Patapez que te ayude con la herrería a partir de hoy mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas, Hipo? —cuestionó el herrero escandalizado—. ¿Por qué ibas a dejar de trabajar aquí?

—Porque ya no confío en ti, Bocón —respondió Hipo con frialdad. 

El herrero se quedó sin palabras, estancado en su taburete y consternado por lo que acababa de pasar. Hipo, sin embargo, pese a sentirse como la mierda, no miró atrás. Estaba tan furioso que no atendía a razones. Con el libro de recetas bajo el brazo, Hipo caminó hacia el puerto, consciente de que se iba a los establos a despertar a Desdentao no le haría mucha gracia. Hipo estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza a causa del hambre, pero se negaba a pasarse por el Gran Salón ante la sola posibilidad de toparse con su padre. Tal vez podría colarse en las cocinas más tarde, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que birlaba comida de allí. 

De camino al puerto, Hipo se acercó un momento a casa de Patapez, quién le recibió bostezando y con un cesto lleno de piedras en sus manos para Barrilete. Le invitó a desayunar y se sintió tentado en aceptar de no ser por su desgana de hablar con nadie. De la forma más delicada posible, le explicó a su amigo que debía encargarse de ayudar a Bocón a partir de ahora.

—¿Y qué pasa con la Academia? —preguntó Patapez escandalizado.

—Yo me encargaré de ella ahora.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¡Odio trabajar en la herrería! —se quejó el vikingo.

—Patapez, Bocón no puede encargarse sólo de la herrería —le recordó Hipo intentando ser lo más empático posible—. No todos tenemos la suerte de trabajar en lo que nos gusta y sólo lo cubrirás hasta que Bocón encuentre a otra persona.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no puedes seguir tú? ¡Tengo alumnos, Hipo! —se lamentó Patapez—. No, ni hablar, búscate a otro. Pídeselo a Mocoso.

Hipo sintió que algo rabioso despertar dentro de él y apretó los puños para ocultar las chispas que salían de sus dedos.

—Es una orden, Patapez —dictaminó Hipo con frialdad—. Deja de llorar y haz lo que se te dice. Bocón te estará esperando en la herrería, así que espabila de una puta vez.

Patapez se calló al instante, sorprendido por la actitud tan fría de su amigo. Hipo era un líder nato, pero no autoritario o borde. Sin embargo, el heredero de Isla Mema estaba harto de tener que tratar a todo el mundo con algodones. Si él tenía que casarse a la fuerza, ¿por qué tenía que ceder a que Patapez continuara haciendo lo que le diera la gana? No era justo para ninguno, pero es que la vida en sí jamás era justa. Intimidado por su ira y por el aura extraña que irradiaba de él, Patapez asintió y le aseguró que iría tan pronto diera de desayunar a Barrilete.

Hipo se marchó con una desagradable sensación de culpa en su estómago. Tal vez se había pasado. Patapez no era la causa de sus frustraciones y lo había tomado con él. Y Bocón…. Bocón había actuado impulsado por lo que consideraba que era lo mejor para él, aunque la realidad fuese muy diferente. El vikingo se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado e indeciso. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver y disculparse con los dos? Hablaría más tarde con Patapez y buscaría la mejor forma de compensárselo, tal vez podría ajustar su horario para que pudiera continuar en la Academia sin tener que dejar la herrería. Sin embargo con Bocón no podía disculparse. No sin que antes pidiera perdón a Astrid. 

Una mano en su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos y le detuvo en seco. Hipo se giró para encontrarse con un hombre moreno, con tatuajes en la cara, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Oye, ¿acaso estás sordo? —dijo el hombre un tanto irritado—. Te estaba preguntando que dónde está la casa de tu padre.

—¿De mi padre? —repitió Hipo extrañado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres?

El hombre sonrió con burla y con cierto aire de grandeza se presentó:

—Me llamo Eret, hijo de Eret.

Hipo palideció. Eret. El recuerdo de Astrid sentada con él en el Festival del Deshielo vino a su mente como un bofetada. Aquel era el compañero del hombre que él mismo había asesinado. El mismo que había intentado matar a Heather por bruja y que había querido hacer lo mismo con Astrid. 

Un cazador de brujas.

—Bien, Hipo Haddock —el joven vikingo no puedo evitar sentir cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina al escuchar su nombre en boca de aquel hombre—. ¿La casa de tu padre?

Hipo podría pasar de su cara y mandarle a la mierda. Estando tan enfadado como estaba sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, cabrear a Eret no era la solución ni de sus problemas ni las de la aldea. La presencia de Eret podría confirmar que los interrogatorios podrían suceder mucho más rápido de lo que Astrid o él podían haber esperado. Por tanto, por mucho que odiara tener que reencontrarse con su padre o tener que dejar de huir de sus responsabilidades, su gente iba por delante de nada.

A Astrid sobre todo.

Hipo sostuvo la mirada al hombre con frialdad y con la cabeza bien alta dijo:

—Sígueme.

Xx.

Ni Gothi ni las tablas con las inscripciones estaban cuando Astrid bajó a desayunar. Sin embargo, la galena había tenido la consideración de dejar una cesta hasta arriba de ropa sucia junto a la entrada. La bruja bufó con fastidio, pero tan pronto terminó con su desayuno bajó al río cargando con la cesta bajo el brazo.

Había varias mujeres haciendo la colada cuando Astrid llegó, pero la bruja se fue a un lugar más apartado para no tener que hablar con nadie. Astrid era consciente de su torpeza socializando, por lo que le daba cierto pánico relacionarse con la gente, sobre todo con las mujeres más adultas de la aldea. Una cosa era hablar con los pacientes a los que se reducía a darles recetas y demás, pero a la bruja se le daban fatal las conversaciones ligeras. Nunca sabía qué decir cuando se hablaba del tiempo, del precio del pan o sobre los cotilleos que rondaban en la aldea. Eran conversaciones muy humanas y superficiales, diferentes a las poquísimas que tenía con las otras brujas de su aquelarre, y a Astrid le suponía un sobreesfuerzo seguirlas sin quedarse con cara de tonta. Aún se le hacía raro que le preguntaran  « ¿qué tal? » , como si realmente a la gente le interesara su estado de ánimo o de salud.

Los humanos eran muy raros a veces.

O probablemente ella fuera la rara. Estaba segura que toda la isla lo pensaba. Aunque Hipo le insistía que se debía más al estilo de vida que llevaba antes que a otra cosa.

—Es cuestión de práctica —le repetía una y otra vez.

Pero para Astrid no era lo mismo tratar con Hipo o con Tormenta que tratar con los demás. Tal vez la única excepción había sido Brusca, pero eso se debía a que la vikinga había decidido ignorar por completo sus incomodidad.

La bruja se concentró en lavar las sábanas de Gothi mientras escuchaba las risas y el murmullo de la conversación de las mujeres a pocos metros. Estuvo entretenida un buen rato, ignorando la incómoda presión en su pecho y los nervios, cuando percibió un movimiento extraño en sus espaldas. La bruja actuó tan rápido que golpeó con su codo a su supuesto agresor en el estómago antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar.

—¡Me cago en la puta, Astrid! ¡Qué burra eres! —gritó Brusca cayendo hacia atrás con las manos sobre su vientre.

Astrid se llevó las manos a la boca al caer que la había cagado y corrió a socorrer a Brusca.

—Por todos los Dioses, Brusca, ¿qué coño pretendías hacer? —demandó la bruja ayudándola a sentarse en el suelo.

—¡Asustarte, idiota! —exclamó la vikinga tosiendo y frotándose en el estómago—. ¡Dioses! Un poco más arriba y me rompes las costillas.

—Anda, no seas exagerada y levántate la túnica para ver que no tienes nada —le regañó Astrid con impaciencia, Brusca obedeció a regañadientes y la bruja respiró aliviada tras palpar la zona—. Te saldrá poco más de un cardenal, así que deja de llorar y cuida de no hacer el idiota la próxima vez.

—¿Cómo coño te has dado cuenta de que estaba detrás? ¡Has reaccionado demasiado rápido! —se quejó Brusca incorporándose para coger su cesta.

—No eres tan silenciosa como te piensas —razonó Astrid, quien llevaba años entrenada para detectar cualquier movimiento extraño en su entorno.

—Con la hostia que me has dado podrías haber noqueado a un tío tres veces más grande que yo —comentó Brusca tirando la ropa al agua, aunque aún tenía la mano sobre su vientre.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír recordando a la de hombres que había hecho morder el polvo sin apenas despeinarse. No se había pasado una vida entera entrenando como para no ser capaz de derribar a personas mucho más grandes que ella. Había aprendido que no siempre debía depender de la magia para poder defenderse y por cosas tan simples como aquella había llegado al puesto de General, venciendo a todas sus sus superiores sin necesidad de usar la magia.

—Pues iba a traerte información sobre Noldor, pero no sé si te la mereces —musitó Brusca de mala gana frotando una túnica contra las rocas.

—¿Es en serio? Te recuerdo que tú solita te lo has buscado —le recriminó Astrid molesta—. ¿Qué me puedes contar?

—¿Ni una mera disculpa vas a darme? Te aviso que lo que tengo es muy jugoso.

Astrid levantó una ceja y sonrió.

—¿Por qué disculparme cuando te mueres de ganas por contármelo? —dijo Astrid con burla.

Brusca puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió también con malicia.

—Cómo me conoces, As —le alagó la vikinga—, pero sí, es demasiado gordo como para no contártelo. Ayer, después de ayudar a mi madre con los primeros encargos, salí para tantear el terreno de Noldor. Tras dar un par de vueltas, le encontré paseando cerca de casa de Kaira Gormdsen e iba acompañado por Ingrid Gormdsen.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de relevante? —cuestionó Astrid sin comprender.

La vikinga miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie las estaba escuchando.

—Los seguí hasta que llegaron a casa de Ingrid a la cual ambos entraron procurando que nadie los viera.

Astrid contuvo la respiración.

—¿Te refieres a que…?

—¡Oh, sí! —afirmó Brusca con entusiasmo—. Aunque no estuvieron más de media hora. Y, antes de que preguntes: no, no lo vi todo, ¿crees que eso es un espectáculo? Daban grima, tía. Bardo Noldor está lleno de pelo y…

—¡No quiero esos detalles! —le interrumpió Astrid asqueada—. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso Ingrid no está casada?

—¿Ingrid? No ha querido casarse en su vida porque nadie ha sido nunca lo bastante bueno para ella —explicó Brusca—. Además, ¿quién querría casarse con esa petarda? Sea lo que sea, se le ha pasado el arroz. Si no está menopáusica ya, lo estará pronto.

Astrid no se esperaba una noticia como aquella. ¿Bardo Noldor manteniendo un romance secreto con Ingrid Gormdsen? ¿Con qué razón? Aquello podría explicar la repentina alianza entre los Noldor y los Gormdsen, ¿pero cómo reaccionaría Lars Gormdsen si descubriera que Noldor estaba acostándose con su “única” hermana? El único factor común que tenían ambas familias era la caza de brujas, pero Hipo se lo había señalado ayer: ¿por qué Noldor se arriesgaría tanto cuando lo tenía todo hecho? 

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago. Todo había empezado con la aparición Rosethorn y el intento de secuestro de las gemelas Haugsen. Desde entonces, todo se había torcido aún más.

Sin embargo, de repente, una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? Pareces una niña en Snoggletog —comentó Brusca con diversión.

—Tengo que irme —respondió Astrid recogiendo la ropa sin molestarse en escurrirla.

—¿Adónde? 

Si quería ejecutar su plan lo antes posible iba a necesitar la ayuda. Sabía bien adónde debía dirigirse. Se despidió de Brusca, quién la observó marchar con expresión confundida, y corrió de regreso a la aldea, en dirección a la herrería. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró con Patapez en la zona de trabajo de Hipo.

—Hola Astrid —le saludó el vikingo sin mucho entusiasmo—. ¿Necesitas algo? Estoy todavía aterrizando y estoy muy perdido. Estaba buscando las tenazas, pero no sé donde guardaba Hipo las cosas...

—Están en el tercer cajón junto al horno —señaló Astrid desconcertada—. Patapez, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Hipo?

—Supongo que todavía no se ha difundido la noticia—comentó Patapez cogiendo las tenazas del lugar que le había indicado la bruja—. Hipo ha renunciado a su puesto aquí.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Astrid sin dar crédito a sus oídos—. ¿Por qué?

—No me ha dado detalles, pero me ha ordenado que cubriera su puesto a partir de hoy mismo y que él se encargaría de la Academia —Patapez tiró la herramienta con demasiada brusquedad sobre la mesa—. ¡Pero no es justo! ¡A mí me encantaba trabajar en la Academia! ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de sus desavenidas con Bocón? ¿Por qué tengo que pagar yo el pato?

—¿Desavenidas? —preguntó la bruja con turbación—. ¿Por qué ha discutido Hipo con Bocón?

—¡Yo que sé! Bocón está también insoportable —se quejó Patapez—. ¡Con lo bien que estaba yo con Barrilete en la Academia!

—Patapez, ¿dónde está Hipo? Necesito hablar con él —el vikingo ladeó la cabeza sin comprender—. Es sobre unos asuntos relacionados con… piojos.

Patapez abrió los ojos de par en par y Astrid tuvo que poner su mejor cara de seriedad.

—¿Piojos? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Me temo que puede haber una extensión de piojos por la aldea y necesito cerrar con él un protocolo de higiene urgente —explicó la bruja—. Hipo y yo estamos familiarizados con este tipo de ejecuciones higiénicas debido a la epidemia que pasamos el invierno pasado. ¿Puedes indicarme dónde está?

—Está en casa de su padre —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Astrid se giró para enfrentarse a Bocón quién la contemplaba muy serio, casi enfadado. La bruja tragó saliva. No tardó en adivinar el motivo por el que Hipo había discutido con Bocón: el asunto del chantaje por el hacha. Cuando Astrid le había insistido que hablara con su mentor y, conociendo el carácter resolutivo de su amante, había tenido la esperanza de que todo quedara en una bonita reconciliación que le daría cierta paz mental. Sin embargo, el resultado había parecido ser todo lo contrario y Astrid tenía la sensación de haber sido la culpable de ello. 

—Está bien —dijo la bruja intentando ocultar su nerviosismo en su mejor máscara de indiferencia—. Hablaré con él más tarde.

—En realidad, chavala, me gustaría charlar contigo antes de que vuelvas con tus tareas —comentó Bocón bloqueándole el paso—. Sígueme.

—Bocón, tengo muchas cosas que hacer —se excusó Astrid forzando una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

—Estoy convencido de que los cinco minutos que has sacado para Hipo puedes dármelos a mí —matizó el herrero con frialdad—. Patapez, ¿por qué no vas a dar de comer con Barrilete? A este paso se va a comer los cimientos enteros de mi forja.

Patapez obedeció al instante, encantado de poder largarse de allí y librarse de la insoportable tensión que se respiraba allí. Los hombros de Astrid cayeron de la frustración. Cogió de su cesto lleno de ropa mojada y siguió a Bocón hasta su zona de trabajo. El herrero cambió su brazo con un gancho por un brazo con un martillo y la bruja vigiló de que no fuera hacer una estupidez.

—Me gustaría pedirte perdón por la oferta que te hice de hacerte un hacha a cambio de que… —Bocón titubeó antes de continuar—, dejaras de verte con Hipo.

Astrid parpadeó confundida.

—¿Por qué?

—Hipo ha insistido en que me disculpe contigo y si eso ayuda a que él me perdone a mí, lo haré.

La disculpa no era sincera en absoluto. No se arrepentía, Astrid podía leerlo en sus ojos. ¿Pero qué más le daba a ella? Bocón no era nadie para ella y tan pronto rompiera el vínculo con Hipo no tendría que verle nunca más. Sin embargo, la bruja no iba a señalarle su falta de honestidad; sobre todo porque Bocón era importante para Hipo y si Astrid tenía que callarse por él, lo haría. 

—Disculpas aceptadas —pronunció ella.

Se giró sobre sus propios pies para marcharse, cuando Bocón dijo:

—¿Y tu disculpa?

Astrid se volteó sin comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Por qué debería pedirte perdón? —cuestionó ella estrechando los ojos.

—Me mentiste. Dijiste que no estabais juntos y no habéis dejado de estarlo, ¿me equivoco? Y aún así decidiste coger el hacha que te fabriqué y ahora resulta que el lugar donde Hipo se ha escondido estos días ha sido bajo tus sábanas —Astrid iba a defenderse, pero Bocón continuó—. No te atrevas a negarlo, porque ha sido el propio Hipo el que me lo ha admitido.

—¿Y vienes tú a decirme que lo deje en paz? —replicó Astrid alzando la barbilla.

—¿Me harías caso de ser así?

—Ya te lo dije en su día Bocón: no es tan fácil como te piensas.

—¡Cielos! Sois un par de idiotas, ¿por qué no paráis de decir eso? —Bocón se pinchó el puente de la nariz frustrado—. Vamos a ver, chavala, ¿sabes qué te pasará si descubren que estás con Hipo? ¿Has visto a Bardo Noldor? Te va a comer viva si se entera que te estás acostando con el futuro marido de su hija.

—Futuro marido porque vosotros decidisteis que fuera —le achacó Astrid furiosa.

—¡Yo me negué! ¡Al igual que su padre! —se defendió el herrero—. Y no estamos hablando de eso, sino de por qué narices no os dais cuenta que la única que se expone al peligro aquí eres tú. ¿Qué demonios ganas acostándote con alguien con el que jamás podrás estar?

Aquella pregunta le dolió tanto como una daga clavándose en su pecho. Astrid iba a defenderse, a justificar que ellos podían hacer lo que querían, pero todas las palabras se le atragantaron. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? No tenía ningún sentido. Por supuesto que Hipo Haddock no sería suyo jamás. Que fuera suya conllevaría a que ella sería de él y ella era una bruja, un alma libre destinada a vivir sin ataduras.

Las brujas no se ataban a los humanos.

Antes muerta.

—Si quieres tener esta discusión con alguien, busca a Hipo y se lo dices a la cara —escupió Astrid enfurecida, sintiendo la magia hervir por sus venas—. No voy a tragarme tu frustración y tu ira porque no hayas sabido respetar la voluntad de tu protegido. Ahora te toca joderte y tragarte las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Pero ya es triste que de todas las personas de esta aldea, Hipo tenga que recurrir a mí, a la extranjera que nadie conoce, para sentirse querido y apoyado. Si todas las familias son así, no la quiero.

Estaba tan enfadada con el herrero, que apenas podía poner filtro a sus palabras. Era consciente que había hecho mucho daño al herrero, pero la verdad era algo que siempre dolía. Astrid sabía que Bocón, al igual que Estoico, eran buenas personas. Hipo los quería, pero su ansiedad por protegerlo había sido una bomba que había dañado mayoritariamente a Hipo y eso era algo que Astrid no podía perdonar así como así. La bruja caminó hasta la salida cuando escuchó al herrero decirle:

—Quiero el hacha de vuelta.

—Ya no la tengo —alegó Astrid—. La tiré al fondo del océano tan pronto Hipo supo la verdad.

Bocón chasqueó la lengua de la frustración, pero no insistió. La bruja tenía intenciones de seguir con su camino, pero algo se lo impedía. Astrid solo sentía remordimientos cuando hacía algo mal con Hipo y odiaba que su radio de acción se extrapolara también a otras personas. Astrid bufó frustrada.

—Siento haberte mentido; no habría aceptado el hacha de no haberla necesitado en ese momento —confesó la bruja con una sinceridad que la sorprendió—. Sé que todo esto lo has hecho para protegerlo y no te culpo, pero… Hipo es su propia persona. Yo no soy nadie para decirle que pare algo que… ninguno de los dos podemos parar. Aún no, pero... te prometo que todo esto terminará pronto. 

Bocón estaba estupefacto por su disculpa, aunque también lucía más que confundido. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Sin embargo, a Astrid le era imposible explicarle su conexión a causa del vínculo. Se consolaba a sí misma pensando que pronto acabaría todo, una vez que descifraran el grimorio; y, con un poco de suerte, Astrid conseguiría librar a Isla Mema de la invasión de los cazadores de brujas antes de marcharse gracias a su plan.

Astrid abandonó la herrería en dirección a casa de Hipo. Sin embargo, a medio camino, se topó con Faye Haugsen. Desde el intento de secuestro de sus hijas, Faye había perdido mucho peso debido al estrés. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo los ojos y su cabello había perdido el brillo, habiendo aparecido unas cuantas canas de más pese a su edad. Faye había asegurado de que estaban bien y no requerían de ningún tipo de ayuda medicinal salvo para la reuma de su esposo y la atención de los niños, pero Astrid reconocía bien el rostro de una persona que sufría insomnio. Hipo había mostrado los mismos síntomas varias veces.

—Hola Astrid —saludó Faye forzando una sonrisa.

—Hola Faye, ¿cómo vas? Me pillas con un poco de prisa, pero si quieres me paso luego por tu casa —comentó Astrid sin intención de pararse.

—En realidad, tengo un recado que darte —dijo Faye apurada interponiéndose en su camino—. De parte de la señora Gormdsen.

Astrid se esforzó en no poner los ojos en blanco y preguntó:

—¿Qué quiere ahora?

—Dice que tienes que ir a visitarla hoy mismo.

—Hoy no puedo —se excusó Astrid—. ¿No se supone que ha de descansar? 

—No me preguntes, Astrid. Ya sabes como es —señaló Faye con simpatía—. Tienes que comprender que esa pobre mujer lo está pasando muy mal. Fue atacada por brujas y...

Las manos de Faye se pusieron a temblar y Astrid las sujetó con delicadeza para calmarla.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —cuestionó la bruja para calmarla.

—Los Gormdsen y los Noldor —admitió ella—. Han estado reuniéndose en casa de la señora Gormdsen y no han puesto trabas para que escuche las conversaciones. ¿Crees que es cierto lo que se rumorea? Dicen que los guardias de la prisión fueron asesinados por brujas.

—Esa es una de las teorías, pero no está confirmado porque no hay pruebas concluyentes —insistió Astrid intentando controlar la rabia en su voz—. No has de entrar en pánico, Faye, nadie va a ir a por tus hijas.

—Ya fueron una vez a por ellas, ¿quién me dice que no haya otra bruja entre nosotras que quiera llevárselas? —dijo la mujer aterrada.

—Las brujas no existen, Faye —declaró Astrid con convencimiento.

—¿Tienes algo que pruebe que no lo son? —Astrid no supo qué contestar—. Una mujer con vestimentas extrañas se llevó a mi niña sin que Jora o yo pudiéramos escuchar sus llantos; la señora Gormdsen es atacada y aparece en el lugar donde está la secuestradora de mis bebés y luego resulta que han asesinado a tres hombres bajo circunstancias extrañas en mitad del bosque, ¿durante cuánto tiempo se va a ignorar este problema?

A Astrid le hubiera gustado decirle que desafortunadamente no habían ignorado el problema y que el remedio en este caso era mucho peor que la enfermedad. Tampoco podía explicarle que, a excepción del secuestro de las niñas que ella misma había impedido, todo lo demás podía ser una conspiración organizada por Baldor Noldor. Sin embargo, sin pruebas que respaldaran su teoría, Astrid no debía arriesgarse a que Noldor supiera que ella estaba investigándole a él. Cuanto menos llamara la atención, mejor.

—Faye, ¿por qué no vas a casa? Te vendría bien descansar —señaló la bruja—. Iré ahora mismo a casa de la señora Gormdsen y mañana, si te apetece, me acerco a tu casa con unas infusiones de Gothi, ¿te parece bien?

La mujer asintió con la cabeza nerviosa y apretó sus manos como gesto afectuoso antes de marcharse. Astrid la vio alejarse mientras se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Faye Haugsen y las otras mujeres de la aldea si descubríeran que ella era una bruja. Quería pensar que algunas de ellas saldrían en su defensa —Brusca o incluso Gothi—, pero estaba convencida de que si se su identidad mágica era revelada, Isla Mema entera la mandaría a la hoguera sin pestañear.

Y temía que aquello pudiera suceder más pronto que tarde.

Xx.

Eret hijo de Eret no le quitó ojo de encima en lo que duró la entrevista que su padre y él le sometieron.

Estoico Haddock se había sorprendido gratamente al verle entrar en su casa, aunque frunció el ceño cuando cayó que venía acompañado por un desconocido. Hipo se mantuvo lo más profesional posible, sin querer mostrarle a Eret la más que evidente tensión que había entre ellos, e hizo las presentaciones. Estoico palideció cuando comprendió quién era Eret y a qué había venido.

—No hace ni dos días que se mandó un Terror Terrible, ¿cómo demonios has llegado tan rápido? —preguntó el Jefe intentando no parecer demasiado molesto.

—Da la casualidad que me pillaron navegando no muy lejos de aquí —respondió Eret sonriente—. Así que tan pronto terminé de cargar mi barco puse rumbo a Isla Mema.

Estoico soltó una palabrota por lo bajo y miró a Hipo, quién estaba tan pálido como él. El heredero de Isla Mema era consciente de que su aspecto no era el mejor y que su padre le demandaría respuestas sobre dónde había estado o exigirle que cumpliera con sus responsabilidades; pero a Hipo sólo le importaba conocer las intenciones de Eret.

—Siéntate, por favor —le pidió el joven señalando una de las sillas que rodeaban el fuego.

—¿No va acompañarnos Lord Noldor? —preguntó Eret extrañado.

—¿Acaso Lord Noldor es el Jefe de esta isla? —replicó Hipo muy serio.

Eret alzó las cejas, sorprendido por su osadía, aunque consciente que era él el que jugaba con desventaja. Estoico simuló el asombro por la frialdad y seriedad de su hijo con carraspeó y añadió:

—Debes entender que nosotros somos los que marcamos las normas aquí, no Lord Noldor. Mema no es Beren.

—Por supuesto que no lo es —concordó Eret posando sus ojos en Hipo—. En Beren no montan dragones ni cuentan con alguien que sepa manejar a esas bestias con tanta… maestría.

A Hipo ya solo le faltaba que ese hombre fuese un amigo de los cazadores de dragones. Bastante tenía con preocuparse de que ninguna de las mujeres de la isla sufrieran ningún daño como para ahora tener que pensar en que los dragones también pudieran estar bajo amenaza.

—Cuéntanos un poco cómo funciona todo esto de las inspecciones por brujería —pidió Estoico con mesura.

—Es bastante sencillo, Jefe —Eret se cruzó de piernas y apoyó su brazo contra el respaldo de la silla—. Por lo general, nos reunimos con cada una de las mujeres y les hacemos unas cuantas preguntas en torno a sus rutinas, relaciones… ya sabe, nada demasiado invasivo. 

—¿Si no es demasiado invasivo cómo saben diferenciar a una bruja de una mujer normal? —preguntó Hipo alzando una ceja.

Eret titubeó, como si no quisiera responderle esa pregunta precisamente a él.

—Hay varios indicios que diferencian a las brujas de las humanas: hermosas, inteligentes, astutas y grandes mentirosas. Por tanto…

—Espera un momento —le interrumpió Estoico mosqueado—. ¿No son suposiciones muy banales? Que una mujer sea inteligente no la convierte en bruja y la astucia es una virtud entre las guerreras vikingas, por tanto no tiene ningún sentido lo que dices.

El cazador de brujas sonrió, como si hubiera esperado ese comentario.

—Las brujas son caballos de batalla, Jefe —señaló Eret—. No todas se dedican a bailar desnudas venerando a Loki o a realizar conjuros, pues los aquelarres son ejércitos al servicio de su reina. Soy consciente de que las mujeres vikingas son veneradas y respetadas como se merecen; pero, ¿cuántas mujeres estudiosas conocen? Una general dentro de un aquelarre conoce varios idiomas, se infiltra a la perfección entre los humanos y cuenta con una destreza para el combate que ni el hombre más fornido podría con ella. Las brujas son criaturas mágicas, no se las puede matar como a un humano normal; porque, para empezar, ni siquiera pueden arder.

Hipo tuvo que fingir sorpresa y se fijó que su padre arrugaba la frente, aunque no sabía si por extrañeza o porque aquello le parecía una patraña.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Quemar a nuestras mujeres hasta encontrar a la culpable?

Eret levantó las cejas y negó rápido con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no, jamás he apoyado la quema de brujas —se defendió él—. Prefiero indagar y buscar las marcas antes.

—Lo cual conlleva a que se desnuden delante de ti —señaló Hipo con impaciencia.

—Nunca las toco sin su consentimiento y sólo sería a las mujeres que han levantado sospechas en los interrogatorios, las cuales no suelen ser muchas —se justificó Eret—. Ellas se desnudan y yo las miro hasta que encuentro alguna marca extraña en su cuerpo. Entonces, sólo entonces, toco únicamente esa zona.

Hipo apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos.

—¡Escúchate por un minuto! —le acusó el joven—. Hablas de poner a esas mujeres en una situación vulnerable en las que no tienen nada que hacer contra ti, quién fácilmente podrías acusarlas por tener una marca de bruja cuando puede ser una cicatriz o una simple mancha de nacimiento.

—¡Las cosas no funcionan así, chaval! —Eret se removió incómodo, consciente de que no debía perder las formas con él—. La temperatura corporal de una bruja es muy baja, similar a la de un cadáver. La zona de la marca, en cambio, está caliente y vibra magia. 

—¿Vibra magia? —se mofó Estoico—. ¿Y cómo puede un humano percibir la magia? 

—Los cazadores de brujas nos lleva años comprender el arte de la magia, Jefe, pero nos hacemos tanto a ella que casi podemos olerla.

Hipo contuvo la respiración cuando Eret le miró de reojo. ¿A qué venía esa miradita? Consiguió mantener la compostura, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se andara con cuidado. Eret hijo de Eret le estaba dando a pensar que sospechaba de él. Hipo robaba magia de Astrid, por lo que rezó porque la idea de que casi pudiera oler la magia no fuera más que una mera metáfora, porque Hipo era consciente de la presencia de la misma en sus venas.

—Sinceramente, Eret, si Noldor te ha pedido a ti que vengas no me queda otra que aceptar tu presencia —admitió Estoico de mala gana—. Sin embargo, yo estaré presente en todos los interrogatorios e inspecciones finales y no tendrás ningún poder de sentencia. Eso me corresponde únicamente a mí, ¿entendido?

—Transparente, señor —aceptó Eret con una sonrisa complaciente—. He de decir que no le veo muy convencido de la presencia de las brujas por aquí.

—¿Por qué he de estarlo? Para mí no había pruebas suficientes de ello —replicó el Jefe de Isla Mema.

—Ya, pues debería saber que por aquí hubo una bruja durante el Festival del Deshielo.

Estoico bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—De ahí que me sonora tu cara, te vi de pasada por el Gran Salón durante la fiesta —apuntó el Jefe sin mucho entusiasmo— ¿Y qué pruebas tienes que demuestren que haya habido una bruja aquí?

—Al margen de que la bruja en cuestión era un tanto descuidada para ocultar su identidad, mandé a mi compañero tras ella y no he vuelto a verlo.

Eret esta vez clavó sus ojos en los suyos e Hipo tuvo que simular su mejor rostro de indiferencia para ocultar su nerviosismo. Apoyó sus manos contra sus piernas para disimular el temblor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo.

—Tú hablaste con ella esa noche.

—Hablé con mucha gente esa noche —se defendió él.

—¡Hijo de Eret! ¡Si pretendes acusar a Hipo de cualquier tontería puedes tener por seguro que estarás en tu barco antes de que digas Mema! —rugió Estoico furioso. Eret, intimidado por la repentina reacción del Jefe de Isla Mema, asintió con lentitud—. Bien, retírate entonces. No se te ocurra decirle a nadie quién eres y la razón por la que estás aquí, aún no se ha hecho el anuncio de lo que se va hacer, por lo que mantén la boca cerrada.

—Claro Jefe, seré una tumba —concordó Eret con simpatía—. Iré al Gran Salón a hacer tiempo hasta que decida comenzar con los preparativos.

—Bien, por el momento te quedarás en los dormitorios contiguos al Gran Salón. Ahora, lárgate de aquí.

Eret se despidió ofreciendo su mano, pero Estoico se giró para no dársela. Aparentemente poco ofendido, el cazador de brujas miró a Hipo. Ambos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada de forma severa hasta que Eret sonrió. El heredero de Isla Mema resopló molesto cuando el cazador salió de su casa, aunque estaba aliviado de poder relajar por fin la tensión acumulada en sus hombros.

—Tenemos que hablar.

La voz de su padre hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Hipo levantó la vista hacia Estoico, quién tenía los brazos cruzados y un brillo sobrio en sus ojos. El joven vikingo se levantó y le dio la espalda, poco dispuesto a hablar con él.

—¿En serio? ¿Ley del silencio otra vez? —replicó su padre con impaciencia—. No puedes escapar de tus problemas para siempre, hijo.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no es tu padre el que rompe sus promesas —le achacó él lo más calmado posible.

Había sido un golpe bajo y doloroso. No había que ser muy perspicaz para verlo en sus ojos, pero ambos eran conscientes que Hipo no decía ninguna mentira: Estoico había fallado a su promesa.

—Hijo, te juro por Odín que hice todo lo posible para impedirlo, pero…

—Sí, ya, que la voluntad del Consejo es la voluntad de Isla Mema —escupió el joven furioso—. ¡Lo que yo no entiendo qué coño queréis de mí! ¿No es suficiente haber puesto fin a una guerra centenaria entre humanos y dragones? ¿No basta con que haya perdido mi pie en el proceso? ¿O que haya impulsado acuerdos de paz con otras tribus que hasta no hace mucho también eran nuestros enemigos? 

—Y nadie lo niega, Hipo —respondió Estoico con tristeza.

El joven vikingo sacudió la cabeza, luchando para que las lágrimas de rabia no salieran de sus ojos.

—¿Entonces por qué me hacéis esto ahora?

—Porque eres quién eres, hijo. Eres el futuro líder de nuestra aldea y eso nos somete a cumplir con nuestra gente —explicó su padre afligido—. No quería esto para ti y, si te soy honesto, no entiendo por qué el Consejo ha cambiado de parecer cuando ya habíamos concluído que la decisión sólo era tuya. 

—Rompe el compromiso, entonces. ¡Tú eres el Jefe, papá!

Estoico soltó un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y luego qué, Hipo? ¿Crees que el Consejo aprobará que tú seas el siguiente Jefe si te niegas a cumplir con la voluntad de una entidad que representa a la tribu entera? ¿Piensas que me permitirán a mí continuar si impongo mi opinión sobre la de ellos? —cuestionó el hombre—. No somos dictadores, hijo, y nuestra posición es muy delicada ahora mismo. 

—¿Tanto te importa mantener el poder? —le recriminó Hipo.

Su padre le miró estupefacto ante la simple insinuación.

—¿Poder? ¿Crees que lo que me importa es el poder? ¡Lo único que me importa es proteger a la Isla, a la tribu y, sobre todo, a ti! —exclamó Estoico ofendido—. ¿Crees que los Gormdsen no aprovecharán este momento de debilidad para apartarme de la Jefatura? 

Hipo abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Espera, ¿hablas de… un golpe de estado?

—No creo que sean tan estúpidos como para organizar uno cuando el Consejo sigue siendo leal a nosotros —explicó Estoico—. Sin embargo, es indudable que se están volviendo más agresivos y aprovechan la mínima oportunidad para atacar. ¡Ya viste el otro día cómo Lars Gormdsen te amenazaba con total libertad! Y, de todas formas, imagínate que los Gormdsen llegaran al poder; ya no pienses en lo que nos pasaría en nosotros, sino a toda la tribu. Mi padre siempre insistió que sus riquezas no habían salido de buen grado y ya ha habido más de una disputa por su tendencia a expropiar tierras que no les pertenece.

Hipo observó a su padre en silencio, imaginándose una Isla Mema dirigida por una familia como los Gormdsen. Xenófobos, ególatras y narcisistas, eso era lo que eran. Más preocupados por recaudar que dar y dudaba que entre sus prioridades estuviera el bienestar de la gente de la aldea. El solo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel.

—¿Y crees que mi boda con Kateriina puede poner solución a esto?

Estoico meditó bien su respuesta:

—Como Jefe pienso que reforzarías nuestra posición garantizando una continuidad a la Jefatura, por no mencionar la alianza con Beren. Bardo Noldor se ha vuelto un hombre peligroso y viperino debido a su absurda obsesión por la brujería, pero es fiel a su palabra y un gran aliado para la isla y para nosotros. Sin lugar a dudas, haría lo que fuese necesario para proteger a su hija.

—¿Y qué piensas como padre?

La frialdad en su voz le sorprendió a él mismo, pero no perdió la compostura. Estoico tardó más tiempo en contestar esta vez:

—Como padre te he fallado en todos los sentidos, pero debes entender que tú y yo hijo hemos nacido para proteger esta tribu —explicó Estoico—. Eres igual que tu madre, ¿lo sabías? A ella tampoco le entusiasmaba verse forzada a casarse conmigo, pero quiero pensar que ella aprendió a quererme. Kateriina es una buena chica y estoy convencido de que una vez que se libre de la influencia de su padre, todo será diferente. Ella también necesitará tiempo a adaptarse, puede que estéis casados, pero no tenéis que forzar más la situación. No tenéis que concebir un heredero a la primera de cambio y…

—Papá, calla, no… no lo estás arreglando —le interrumpió Hipo nervioso con la sola mención de tener que hacer bebés—. Es que… todo esto es demasiado injusto.

—Nada en esta vida es justo, Hipo. Menos para nosotros —comentó su padre con tristeza—, pero saldrás adelante, como siempre lo has hecho.

Hipo ocultó su rostro entre sus manos agotado. Agotado de luchar. Agotado de pelearse constantemente con un mundo que no ponía de su parte porque las cosas salieran bien. No quería casarse con Kateriina porque sólo pensaba en el momento que iba a reencontrarse con Astrid. Hipo había caído en el juego perverso del vínculo en el que necesitaba tenerla cerca para sentirse bien y olvidarse de todo. Cada vez que Astrid reía, su corazón se aceleraba; cada vez que Astrid bromeaba con él, la ansiedad desaparecía; y cada vez que Astrid gemía con él, nada más que ella tenía sentido en su vida. Estaba loco por ella y, a pesar de todo, Astrid se iría tan pronto rompieran el vínculo.

¿Qué iba hacer entonces?

Hundirse en la miseria, eso seguro. Con un poco de suerte, el vínculo habría influenciado tanto en él que quizás todos sus sentimientos no serían más que una triquiñuela mágica que manipulaba su mente. No podía dejarlo todo por ella, por mucho que lo deseara.

Irse de Isla Mema no era una opción.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Estoico sin comprender.

—Me casaré con Kateriina —especificó Hipo con voz neutra—. Cumpliré con la voluntad del Consejo si es lo que tanto desean.

Estoico no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, aunque la preocupación seguía marcando su rostro.

—Bien, esta noche haremos el anuncio de tu compromiso en el Gran Salón —dijo Estoico fingiendo un tono alegre—. Hablaré con Noldor para que prepare a Kateriina.

Hipo asintió. Estoico fue a poner su mano sobre su hombro, pero su hijo le sorprendió con un manotazo.

—Que vaya a casarme y hacer lo que quiera el Consejo, no quita que esté de mala hostia contigo —le recriminó él furioso—. Estoy harto de que me trates como un niño y te obsesiones con protegerme cuando no te lo pido.

—Hipo, por favor, no pensarás que…

—Sí, que te sientes fatal y lo entiendo —le interrumpió él—, pero tú apoyabas de antes que me casara por conveniencia y sé que lo hiciste para protegerme. Siempre he imaginado que habiendo domado a un Furia Nocturna, haber perdido un pie y habiéndome quemado la espalda entera para proteger a mi tribu, había demostrado ser lo bastante bueno para todos vosotros. He vivido siete años aterrado de que todo fuera como antes de que apareciera Desdentao, siendo ese Hipo Haddock, el inútil, la decepción de Isla Mema. Para ti sigo siendo ese niño, ¿verdad? No me ves capaz de valerme por mi mismo.

Hipo se limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con la manga de su túnica mientras su padre se esforzaba en entender lo que su hijo intentaba decirle.

—Eso no… no es cierto, Hipo. Eres mi hijo, siempre serás mi niño y buscaré la mejor forma de protegerte, pero no dudes que yo más que nadie estoy orgulloso por ser lo que eres hoy.

—No, papá, estás orgulloso porque todos os habéis creado una imagen de mí que ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que soy. ¡El Orgullo de Isla Mema! ¡El Consquistador de dragones! ¡El Maestro de dragones! ¡El futuro gran líder de Mema! —exclamó él frustrado—. Pero soy mucho más que eso. ¿Sabes cuántas veces me has dicho “estoy orgulloso de ti” antes de lo de Desdentao?

Estoico hizo un gesto de hacer memoria, clavando sus ojos en los de su hijo, como si ellos tuvieran la respuesta. Y así era. Ninguna. Ni una sola vez se lo dijo.

—Hijo…

—Voy hacerlo lo mejor posible, papá, te lo aseguro —le interrumpió Hipo—, pero se acabó ser el Hipo que todo el mundo queréis que sea. Este matrimonio es el último sí que daré al Consejo, porque esta decisión nos perseguirá a ti y a mí para siempre. 

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Ignorar cualquier orden que te dé el Consejo a partir de ahora? Un Jefe no puede hacer eso, Hipo.

—Un Jefe protege a los suyos —le recordó él—. Cueste lo que cueste, esa es la lección que llevas enseñándome desde que soy un niño.

Estoico abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró al instante. Nada podía discutir a ese argumento, Hipo lo sabía bien. El joven vikingo se marchó de casa sin esperar a que su padre le detuviera, aunque Estoico no lo hizo. Hipo sintió que le pesaba el pecho, el mismo que había tenido con quince años cuando un abismo le separaba de su padre. Todos sus miedos estaban haciéndose realidad: la decepción de su padre, su distanciamiento con Bocón, la desaprobación del Consejo, la posibilidad de un conflicto por la Jefatura… Supuso que al estar más decepcionado él con los demás no le dolería tanto, pero era obvio que la situación estaba lejos de no ser dolorosa.

Y, sin embargo, su intuición le decía que esto no era lo peor que podía suceder.

Hipo cada vez estaba más convencido de que sus visiones, las cuales era incapaz de interpretar del todo, le estaban advirtiendo de que lo peor estaba todavía por llegar.

Xx.

Astrid le había cogido un asco enorme a la cebolla.

Una de las cosas que Kaira Gormdsen le había hecho hacer una y otra vez en todas sus clases de cocina había sido cortar cebollas. Curiosamente, cortar alimentos era lo mejor que se le daba a Astrid. Cualquier cosa que conllevara manejar algo afilado se le daba bien. Sin embargo, Kaira nunca estaba satisfecha y le hacía cortar tantas cebollas que Astrid tenía que luchar para que no salieran las lágrimas de sus ojos irritados. Las manos le olían a cebollas durante días y Astrid se las limpiaba hasta tal punto que las dejaba en carne viva —despertando las quejas de Hipo también, quien le mostraba sus manos enrojecidas y agrietadas—. Para cuando Astrid conseguía despegar el olor de su piel y de sus fosas nasales, Kaira le forzaba a cortar más cebollas.

Astrid esperaba que Kaira fuera a darle una clase de cocina hoy. No obstante, cuando entró en la casa se encontró a la anciana junto al fuego, sentada sobre un sillón con las piernas tapadas con una manta, y aparentemente dormida. Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, consciente de que la señora Gormdsen era una hipocondríaca patológica. La bruja sabía bien que su magia de pérdida de memoria apenas causaba efectos secundarios, pero Kaira Gormdsen había encontrado la forma perfecta para ser el centro de atención y dramatizar sobre sí misma.

—¿Señora Gormdsen? —le llamó Astrid sin un ápice de pena por despertarla.

La anciana abrió los ojos con lentitud. Dio un barrido de arriba a abajo a Astrid —¿cómo no? siempre había un defecto que encontrar—, y dijo:

—Llegas antes de lo que esperaba, Asta.

—Tengo cosas que hacer y un poco de prisa —anunció Astrid malhumorada—. Si necesita algo este es el momento de pedírmelo.

—Necesito que me hagas la comida.

La bruja parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Cocinar? ¿Sin su supervisión? —cuestionó Astrid extrañada.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Asta, ya te he enseñado bastante como para que hagas algo decente.

No. Mentira. Al margen de que Kaira fuera un profesora terrible, Astrid había destacado por ser aún peor alumna. Seguía igual de perdida que el primer día que se puso a cocinar para ella. 

—Seguro que Ingrid o Faye pueden cocinarle algo, señora Gormsen —razonó la bruja nerviosa—. Tengo bastante prisa y no sé si voy a ser capaz de cocinar algo a la altura de su paladar. Por no mencionar, que no me acuerdo de ninguna receta.

—Coge mi libro de recetas y ponte con ello ya entonces —le señaló Kaira irritada cerrando los ojos otra vez—. Cuando antes empieces, antes acabas. ¿O acaso quieres que Faye sufra las consecuencias?

Vieja asquerosa, pensó Astrid furiosa. Podría pulverizarla con un rayo ahora mismo y se quedaría más feliz que una perdiz. Sin embargo, era un consuelo que Kaira no hubiera echado de menos su libro, aunque aquello también era un problema para Astrid porque no tenía ni idea de qué iba hacer. Dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa del comedor y armada de paciencia entró en la cocina. ¿Una sopa de carne tal vez? No recordaba que fuera especialmente difícil y era tan fácil como echar los ingredientes en el agua y dejarlos hacer. Con una enorme pereza se puso manos a la obra. 

Astrid se recogió el pelo en una coleta y cortó pollo, verdura y varias plantas que encontró sueltas por la cocina. Puso todo en un caldero al fuego, aunque el agua no terminaba de calentarse. Astrid miró a su espalda por si había alguien observándola y puso sus manos sobre el metal. Su magia fluyó alegre a través de su cuerpo para concentrarse en sus manos. Cuidando de que la electricidad no saliera de su piel para no impactar contra el metal, Astrid focalizó en que la corriente se convirtiera en calor. El caldero no tardó ni cinco segundos en calentarse y su interior comenzó a hervir. La bruja sonrió satisfecha y sacudió sus manos para eliminar los resquicios de electricidad de su piel cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda:

—¿Qué haces?

Astrid dio un bote y se volteó para encontrarse con Kateriina Noldor, quién la observaba con recelo.

—¿Cocinar? —respondió Astrid exaltada.

—¿Es una afirmación o una pregunta?

La bruja tragó saliva. 

—Técnicamente es una afirmación, pero lo hago tan mal que probablemente lo que yo hago no se cataloga como “cocinar” —se defendió Astrid.

Kateriina le sostuvo la mirada y, de repente, soltó una carcajada tal vez demasiado exagerada. Astrid no entendió bien su reacción, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se riera por algo que ella hubiera dicho.

—¡Qué graciosa eres, Astrid! —dijo Kateriina acercándose al caldero—. Vamos a ver que tienes aquí.

La dama metió una cuchara en el agua hirviendo y revolvió para avistar el estado de los ingredientes. Cuando Kateriina arrugó la nariz, Astrid se puso tensa. 

—¿Qué hierbas has echado? Esto huele un poco raro.

—No estoy del todo segura, creo que laurel, perejil y… ¿hierbabuena?

—¿Has echado laurel y hierbabuena en la cazuela? —preguntó Kateriina escandalizada.

—¿No ayuda a aromatizar el plato? Kaira siempre es muy pesada con eso —insistió Astrid avergonzada.

Astrid se mordió el labio abochornada. Odiaba que aquello no se le diera bien y no hacía otra cosa que dejarla como una estúpida.

—¡Ey! ¡No te preocupes! Veamos si puedo arreglar esto —le animó Kateriina con una sonrisa—. Con estas cosas se aprenden. Hay que cuidar siempre de no pasarse con los condimentos o todo el plato perderá su sabor. Vamos a quitar las hierbas y añadir un poco más de verdura, a ver si así ocultamos el sabor.

Astrid obedeció mientras Kateriina quitaba con cuidado las hojas del agua hirviendo. Astrid le entregó las verduras y entonces la dama le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no añadimos un poco de cebolla también? He visto que no has echado y creo le da mucho sabor.

La bruja iba a negarse, pero Kateriina ya se había vuelto a enfocar su atención en la cazuela. Maldiciendo su suerte, Astrid cortó las cebollas y, acumulando las lágrimas en sus ojos, se las entregó a la dama. Dejó que Kateriina llevará la voz cantante y cuando vio que ya podían dejar reposar la sopa, dijo:

—Puedes irte si quieres, ya me encargo yo de darle de comer. Le diré que has hecho tú todo.

A Astrid le sorprendió su sugerencia, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Conviene que me quede por lo menos hasta que la sirva. Después, me iré.

Kateriina ladeó la cabeza con aire curioso.

—Le tienes aprecio, ¿verdad?

—¿A Kaira? No especialmente.

—¿Y eso? ¡Es una señora encantadora! No entiendo por qué las brujas se fijarían en ella, no tiene nada extraordinario —comentó Kateriina extrañado.

No, sólo tenía un grimorio escondido bajo un poderoso hechizo en un recetario, pensó Astrid. 

—Tal vez fuera un simple delirio —replicó Astrid—. No todo lo extraño ocurre por brujería. 

—¿Y olvidar todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde? —cuestionó la dama con recelo—. ¿No es un poco extraño?

—Los delirios pueden causar pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo, a mí no me parece tan raro —señaló Astrid apoyándose sobre la encimera de madera—. La señora Gormdsen es una mujer mayor, que haya tenido buena salud no quita que pueda sufrir problemas de esa naturaleza.

—¿Dónde aprendiste esas cosas? —preguntó Kateriina con curiosidad.

Astrid se removió incómoda. Había olvidado que Kateriina tenía una versión de su pasado y debía andarse con cuidado de no entremezclar las historias de sus falsas vidas. Para Isla Mema, ella era la hija de un pescador de Beren, mientras que para ella era una huérfana que había ido vagando de un sitio a otro.

—Una mujer de uno de los clanes que me criaron sabía de enfermedades de la mente, no es el primer caso que veo —mintió Astrid.

Kateriina asintió no muy convencida, pero no replicó para alivio de Astrid. No obstante, la mujer sonrió. La bruja se preguntó si no le dolerían las mejillas de tanto hacerlo.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que serás una gran curandera para nuestra aldea.

—Kateriina, no tengo intención de ir a Beren a trabajar —se apresuró en contradecir la bruja.

—¡Oh no! Hablaba de Isla Mema —corrigió Kateriina con un leve rubor en las mejillas—. No sé… no sé si has oído los rumores, pero el Consejo ha decidido que Hipo y yo nos casaremos en el próximo Solsticio. 

Astrid tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo en dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios y, a pesar de todo, temió que solo hubiera quedado en una mueca rara.

—Brusca me lo ha comentado. Felicidades, supongo, si es que se felicitan los matrimonios de conveniencia.

—Se agradece la felicitación —dijo Kateriina—, aunque no negaré que siento cierta incertidumbre.

—Vas a casarte, creo que es natural que te sientas así —concordó la bruja con simpatía.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Estoy preocupada por Hipo —explicó la dama.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué tendrías que estarlo?

—Bueno, él es muy reservado. Sé que no quiere casarse, aunque va a tener que hacerlo de todas formas. Pero veo que esto le genera mucho sufrimiento y me da que pensar que…

Kateriina titubeó sin estar muy segura de si debía continuar o no.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que está enamorado de otra persona.

Astrid soltó una carcajada tan sonora que estaba convencida de que había despertado a Kaira en el salón. Fue tal el ataque de risa que le entró que tuvo que sujetarse el estómago y poner una mano sobre su boca.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Kateriina furiosa—. ¿Este es el respeto que muestras con los demás cuando se desahogan contigo?

—¡Ay! ¡Qué va! Perdona, es que creo que lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabezas. ¿Hipo enamorado? —cuestionó Astrid intentando contener la risa—. Puedes estarte tranquila, Kateriina, el único amor profundo que siente Hipo es hacia los dragones.

La dama arrugó el gesto, no muy convencida con la suposición de Astrid y la bruja vio un brillo en sus ojos grises que no supo interpretar. Sin embargo, Kateriina cambió de tema cuando le propuso servir la comida a Kaira. Astrid mostró su acuerdo y ella misma cargó con la cazuela hasta el comedor. La bruja sirvió un único cuenco de sopa para la anciana, cuyo rostro se iluminó cuando Kateriina se acercó a saludarla. Astrid observó con cierta envidia y admiración las maneras tan educadas y exquisitas de la dama. No podía negar que lo tenía todo para ser la consorte de un gran Jefe, aunque no pegaba ni con saliva de Furia Nocturna con Hipo. Astrid le entregó el cuenco de sopa a Kaira quien a su vez se lo dio a Kateriina. Después, demandó su cuenco de sopa. La bruja puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció sin rechistar. Sirvió su plato de sopa y fue a recoger la olla para marcharse cuando oyó decir a Kaira:

—Asta, sírvete tú también y siéntate a comer con nosotras.

Astrid sujetó con tanta fuerza el agarre de la cazuela que pensó que lo deformaría. De mala gana se sirvió otro plato de sopa y se sentó junto a Kateriina quién la observaba con gesto divertido. La bruja resopló antes de empezar a comer en silencio. Agradeció internamente las habilidades culinarias de Kateriina, ya que la sopa estaba comestible, incluso buena para el estropicio que Astrid había hecho. Kaira sorbió un poco de su plato e abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero no comentó nada. La bruja estrechó los ojos cabreada, consciente de que la señora Gormdsen no se rebajaría a alabar un trabajo bien hecho por ella. Astrid estaba casi convencida de que la había hecho cocinar solo para humillarla.

—La sopa está ríquisima, Astrid —comentó Kateriina de repente—. ¿No lo cree usted también, señora Gormdsen?

Kaira tensó los labios, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, no está mal —musitó ella sin levantar la vista.

La dama le guiñó el ojo y Astrid sonrió levemente. Quizás Kateriina Noldor no fuera tan mala gente después de todo. Sin embargo, Kaira soltó un comentario:

—De igual forma, esta no es la receta de mi sopa, Asta. No está bien que improvises, hoy has tenido suerte, pero por lo general sabes lo desastre que eres.

—¿Receta? —preguntó Kateriina con curiosidad—. ¿Qué receta?

La bruja no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que le latía el corazón hasta que un dolor punzante se extendió por su pecho.

—¿Acaso Asta no estaba mirando mi libro de recetas?

La mirada interrogante de la dama expuso a Astrid.

—¡Asta! —le regañó la anciana enfadada.

—El libro no estaba, señora Gormdsen —se defendió la bruja con la mayor calma posible—. Me he imaginado que lo ha guardado en un sitio diferente al habitual.

—Eso es imposible —declaró la anciana escandalizada.

Casi como si se tratara de un milagro, Kaira se levantó como si nada y fue corriendo a la cocina. Bruja y dama se intercambiaron las miradas y fueron tras ella tan pronto escucharon el estruendo proveniente de la cocina. La anciana había sacado todos sus cacharros al suelo y rebuscaba en los armarios desesperada, susurrando algo inteligible. 

—Señora Gormdsen, haga el favor de calmarse —dijo Kateriina preocupada mientras cogía de su brazo.

—¡Mi libro! ¡Alguien me lo ha robado! —exclamó Kaira con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Cálmese, señora Gormdsen! —suplicó Kateriina angustiada—. Seguro que lo ha dejado en otro sitio, ¿miramos en su habitación por si acaso?

El libro no estaba allí, por supuesto. Astrid sintió un profundo sentimiento de culpa cuando la anciana rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, lamentando que hubiera perdido un objeto tan valioso y significativo para ella.

—¡Era el único recuerdo que me quedaba de mi Asta! ¡Ahora ya no tengo nada! —chilló la mujer.

Tanto Astrid como Kateriina intentaron tranquilizar a la anciana, pero fue inútil. Poco rato después, Ingrid Gormdsen apareció junto con Bardo Noldor preocupados por los chillidos que berreaba Kaira. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ingrid clavando sus ojos en Astrid.

—No estamos muy seguras —respondió Kateriina—. Por lo visto ha perdido un libro de recetas.

—¿Qué? —soltó Ingrid sorprendido—. Eso es imposible, ese libro es demasiado valioso para ella.

—¡Me lo han robado! —escupió Kaira colérica, con lágrimas de rabia descendiendo por sus mejillas—. ¡Seguro que han sido esas brujas!

Bardo Noldor arrugó la frente extrañado y Astrid sintió que le invadía una fuerte náusea. ¿Qué le había dicho Kaira en la prisión cuando le dio el grimorio? Que lo usara. De alguna forma, Kaira sabía que aquel libro de recetas escondía algo relacionado con la magia. 

—Kateriina y… —miró a Astrid intentando recordar su nombre, pero sacudió la cabeza aceptando su despiste y la señaló—, tú, fuera. Tengo que hablar con vosotras dos.

Kateriina obedeció a su padre sin cuestionarle, pero Astrid titubeó un par de segundos antes de seguir a Noldor hasta el comedor, dejando a la madre y a la hija solas en el dormitorio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Noldor sin muchos rodeos.

—La señora Gormdsen ha entrado en pánico porque no encontraba su libro de recetas, pero no sabemos más —respondió Kateriina un tanto nerviosa—. Hemos buscado por todas partes y no lo hemos visto.

Bardo se dirigió a Astrid.

—¿Por qué iba a reaccionar la anciana de esa forma por un libro?

—Al parecer, el libro pertenecía a una amiga suya que falleció hace años. No sé más, jamás me ha dejado tocar ese libro, por lo que no puedo contarle más —explicó Astrid con indiferencia.

Noldor asintió y se apoyó contra la mesa del comedor, donde los cuencos llenos de sopa se estaban enfriando.

—¿Qué relación tienes tú con esa mujer, muchacha?

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo? —cuestionó Astrid irritada.

—¡Responde a la pregunta! —gritó el hombre sorprendiendo a las dos jóvenes—. Soy tu Jefe, chiquilla, me debes obediencia. 

Astrid sintió un fuerte impulso a darle un puñetazo en la cara. Ella no debía obediencia a nadie. Ya no. Jamás iba a volver a estar sometida por nadie, eso se había acabado tan pronto Le Fey dictó su sentencia de muerte.

—¡Papá! —le regañó su hija—. ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio? 

—No te metas en esto, Kateriina —le achacó su padre con severidad.

Su hija iba a replicar, pero Astrid decidió que era conveniente intervenir.

—La señora Gormdsen me enseña a cocinar.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Noldor sorprendido.

—Puede preguntárselo usted mismo —insistió Astrid con impaciencia—. La señora Gormdsen insistió en que aprendiera hacerlo, aunque se me da fatal. No he visto el libro de recetas, no tengo ni idea de que a que se refiere con que se lo han llevado las brujas, solo sé que pertenecía a una mujer llamada Asta.

—¿Por eso te llama Asta? —preguntó Kateriina extrañada.

—Al parecer me parezco físicamente a ella, pero ya —explicó Astrid sacudiendo los hombros—. La señora Gormdsen me contó que su amiga Asta falleció hace años en un ataque de los dragones, pero nunca me dio detalles.

Noldor chasqueó la lengua, molesto por encontrarse con un callejón sin salida. Se incorporó de nuevo y dijo:

—Puedes irte, muchacha.

Astrid estaba todavía muy tensa pese al alivio de poder largarse de allí. Kateriina parecía tener toda la intención de marcharse con ella, pero Noldor puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

—No, hija, tú te quedas. Tenemos que hablar.

Kateriina no parecía contenta por la orden de su padre, pero no puso pegas al respecto. Ambas mujeres intercambiaron las miradas y Astrid volvió apreciar algo extraño en sus ojos, como si Kateriina supiera algo que a los demás se les escapaba. Sin embargo, la dama se despidió con un gesto en la mano, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. La bruja se marchó sin mirar atrás, dispuesta a buscar a Hipo para contarle su plan y ponerle al tanto de las novedades.

Hipo, no obstante, no estaba por ninguna parte. Astrid bajó a los establos, pero ni siquiera Desdentao estaba por allí. Se preguntó si había ido a sobrevolar la isla, pero no había oído el pitido del Furia Nocturna en todo el día. Estuvo el resto de la tarde atendiendo pacientes hasta poco antes de la hora de cenar, cuando Astrid se vio obligada a volver a casa para cambiarse de ropa, dado que un niño había vomitado sobre su túnica tras quejarse de dolores de estómago.

Subió hasta su cuarto, esquivando a los Terribles Terrores que se habían quedado dormidos en la escalera y quitándose la túnica en el proceso. Entró en su cuarto sin reparar mucho en el desorden de su cama, pero entonces alguien habló:

— _ Menudo cuadro de cicatrices el que tienes, bruja. _

Astrid dio un salto del susto y una bola de energía salió de su mano. Desdentao le observaba no muy impresionado. La bruja disipó su magia al instante, con el corazón latiendo fuerte contra su pecho.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

— _ Hasta hace poco, consolar al idiota con quien te acuestas. _

—¿Hipo? —preguntó la bruja preocupada—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Desdentao no contestó. Es más, acomodó su cabeza sobre sus patas y cerró los ojos. Astrid, furiosa, le tiró su túnica sucia, haciendo que el Furia Nocturna se incorporara arrugando el hocico.

—¡Ey! ¡A dormirte vete a casa de Hipo o a tu establo! —exclamó la bruja.

— _ Madre mía, eres un poco petarda, ¿lo sabías? No sé qué demonios ha visto Hipo en ti  _ —masculló el dragón de mala gana.

—Un vínculo mágico —le recordó Astrid—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

— _ Nada que te importe _ —respondió el Furia Nocturna.

—Cualquier cosa que le pase a ese idiota me importa.

El dragón puso los ojos en blanco.

— _ A Hipo no se le ocurría otro sitio donde esconderse _ —explicó Desdentao—.  _ Aparentemente, se ha enfrentado hoy a su padre y no quería venirse abajo en mitad del establo. Así que, en contra de mi consejo y dado que no podíamos irnos muy lejos, insistió en que vinieramos aquí. _

—Al menos ha dado cara a sus problemas —dijo Astrid aliviada—. Me alegro por él.

— _ ¿Que te alegras? ¿Lo dices en serio? Astrid, Hipo está roto por tu culpa, por no mencionar... _

—¿Cómo que por mi culpa? —le interrumpió la bruja sin comprender.

El Furia Nocturna clavó sus enormes ojos esmeraldas en los suyos, claramente molesto.

— _ Es increíble que para lo lista que se supone que eres seas tan inconsciente  _ —señaló Desdentao—.  _ Sea lo que sea, Hipo no está bien. La discusión con su padre le ha dejado hecho polvo, ya que ha… _

Un portazo en el piso inferior detuvo el discurso del Furia Nocturna. Astrid reconoció los pasos de Gothi y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para indicarle al dragón que se mantuviera callado. La bruja terminó de vestirse y antes de bajar le dijo al dragón en un hilo de voz:

—¡Lárgate de aquí, lagarto!

— _ ¡Vaya! Estás perdiendo fuelle, bruja _ —comentó el dragón con mofa—.  _ Ya no sabes ni insultarme. _

Astrid, sin embargo, le tiró una bota con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. El dragón no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, por lo que puso cara de pocos amigos a la vez que la bruja salía de su cuarto con aire triunfante. Astrid bajó las escaleras a la vez que se rehacía su trenza. Se encontró con Gothi con cara de cansancio y los ojos enrojecidos debido a pasarse el día metida en los Archivos leyendo únicamente con la luz de una vela. Para mala suerte de la galena y para buena fortuna de la bruja, Gothi no había conseguido avanzar con su investigación. Astrid le ayudó a echarse unas gotas en los ojos para aliviar la irritación y fueron juntas al Gran Salón.

Astrid buscó a Hipo por la sala, pero no lo encontró. No obstante, avistó a Brusca en un rincón hablando a solas con Mocoso. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de tirarse los trastos, sino más bien lo contrario. Ambos mantenían la suficiente distancia como para no tocarse, pero parecían relajados y sin ningún atisbo de hostilidad entre ellos. Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa por su amiga, contenta de que poco a poco se atreviera a enfrentarse a sus miedos.

—Es asqueroso —dijo una voz a su lado.

Astrid giró la cabeza para toparse con Chusco, quien observaba la escena de Mocoso y Brusca con mala cara.

—¿Asqueroso? Ni que estuvieran metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta —bromeó Astrid poniéndose en la cola con el vikingo para recoger su ración de comida.

—Mocoso lleva tiempo poniéndole ojos a mi hermana y no me gusta.

—Creo que debes empezar a superar lo de que tu hermana no pueda relacionarse con alguien que no sea contigo, Chusco —comentó Astrid muy seria.

El vikingo asintió con la cabeza malhumorado.

—Lo sé —concordó él—, pero hubiera preferido mil veces más a una hermana lesbiana que a Mocoso tirándole los tejos. Temo que hayan hecho alguna tontería y que Brusca haya perdido su honor por ello.

Astrid procuro no mostrar ninguna clase de emoción en su rostro.

—Dudo que tu hermana pierda el honor con Mocoso —comentó Astrid queriendo terminar pronto con el asunto.

—¡Venga ya, Astrid! Si no fuese porque mi hermana está más rara que un perro verde, hubiera jurado que lo han hecho ya —señaló el gemelo cogiendo su cuenco lleno de pescado—. Mocoso lleva meses detrás de ella, desde antes de que aparecieras por aquí.

—Si tú lo dices…

Astrid se sentó en una mesa y Chusco, para su disgusto, se sentó con ella. Patapez vino poco después acompañado de su Gronkle, echando pestes de su nuevo trabajo en la herrería. Mocoso y Brusca se acercaron al rato, cuando Astrid ya casi había terminado de comer. Hipo, por su parte, no estaba por ninguna parte.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Astrid necesitaba ejecutar su plan lo antes posible, pero necesitaba consultarlo con Hipo antes.

Iba a levantarse para ir a buscarle, cuando Estoico apareció en la sala junto con Bardo Noldor. Justo detrás de ellos aparecieron Kateriina Noldor, vestida con un precioso vestido verde con costuras doradas y peinada con una gloriosa trenza decorada con ornamentos florales en oro, sujeta del brazo de Hipo, quién llevaba puesto una túnica roja de gala. Los presentes los observaban entre curiosos y excitados por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, algunos de los amigos de Hipo contuvieron la respiración, ignorantes de los rumores que habían circulado acerca del compromiso del heredero de Isla Mema. 

Astrid, en cambio, no entendía nada. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué Hipo la sonreía? ¿Por qué estaba ahí haciendo lo que pensaba que iba hacer? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había sido tan cobarde de ceder a algo como un matrimonio forzado con alguien que no amaba?

¿Tan poco amor propio tenía por sí mismo?

La bruja no se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba acelerada hasta que Brusca le dio la mano. Sus ojos estaban tintados por la preocupación y la angustia, aunque no por él, sino… ¿por ella? Astrid soltó de su mano y se levantó con brusquedad para irse de allí. Esperaba poder llegar a la salida antes de que hicieran el anuncio, pero fue inútil. A menos que Astrid se pusiera a empujar a todo el mundo, no había forma de salir de allí sin llamar la atención. ¿Y cómo quedaría que Astrid, quién meses antes se había rumoreado de su romance con Hipo Haddock, quisiera marcharse de allí cuando justo iba hacerse el anuncio de su compromiso? La bruja se vio obligada a hacer tripas corazón y quedarse.

Estoico comenzó su discurso hablando sobre la gran alianza que había habido siempre entre Beren y Mema y la importancia de reforzarla, ya no solo para protegerse de posibles enemigos, sino para mejorar las relaciones mercantiles entre ambas islas. 

—Por esa razón, tengo el placer de anunciaros que Mema y Beren estaremos unidos para siempre gracias al enlace entre mi hijo, Hipo Haddock, y Lady Kateriina Noldor de Beren el próximo Solsticio de verano.

La sala estalló en vítores, exclamaciones y aplausos, pero Astrid no podía oír nada. ¿Así de fácil se rendía? ¿Sin luchar? ¿Qué debía Hipo a ese gente? Nada, Isla Mema no le merecía. Él era mucho más que el heredero de una tribu: era el Maestro de Dragones, aquel que había domado a un Furia Nocturna cuando nadie, ni siquiera una bruja, había conseguido hacerlo antes. Y era mucho más. Muchísimo más. Era un hombre dulce, increíblemente inteligente, amable y vulnerable; tal vez un poco gruñón, pero de carácter generoso y apasionado. 

La magia empezó a hervir rabiosa en sus venas. ¿Cómo pensaba Hipo casarse si estaba vinculada con ella? La bruja no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias que ello podría acarrear. Ya no solo la ira de los Dioses, sino consecuencias físicas y emocionales también para ambos. 

Era un error.

Un terrible error.

Hipo cogió las manos de Kateriina Noldor y, con la delicadeza que siempre le había caracterizado, las besó como signo de amor y respeto por la que ahora era oficialmente su prometida. Kateriina, en cambio, le besó en la comisura de su boca y rió, acentuando más la belleza de sus facciones, y el joven vikingo respondió riendo también. Los aldeanos se derretían de amor con la que era ahora la pareja real más envidiada de todo el Archipiélago y Astrid no pudo soportarlo más.

Tan pronto consiguió salir de el Gran Salón, Astrid se topó con el frescor de una noche primaveral. Sin embargo, aquello no alivió a la bruja, quien apenas consiguió bajar todas las escaleras de piedra del Gran Salón para vomitar toda su cena. De repente, sintió unas manos calientes en su cuello y recogiendo su pelo, pero Astrid apenas pudo levantar la mirada. 

—Échalo todo, mi padre siempre me decía que mejor fuera que dentro —dijo una voz que Astrid reconoció enseguida.

Eret. ¿Qué coño hacía él ahí? La bruja hizo un amago de apartarse, pero estaba demasiado mareada y perdió el equilibrio. El hombre la cogió de los brazos para que no se cayera y la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los escalones. Astrid apoyó su frente contra sus piernas, intentando quitar la imagen de Hipo y Kateriina riéndose juntos e ignorar la presencia de Eret. El cazador de brujas, en cambio, no parecía muy dispuesto a ser ignorado.

—Bebé esto.

Astrid alzó la vista para ver que Eret había ido a buscar un vaso relleno de algo que parecía agua, pero la bruja no se fiaba un pelo de él. Le invadió otra náusea y no tuvo fuerzas para apartar a Eret cuando éste acarició su espalda para aliviarla. Terminó aceptando el vaso de agua y agradeció que aquella indisposición fuera desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Eret con amabilidad.

—Sí —contestó la bruja aliviada.

—¿Algo que te haya sentado mal o…?

Astrid frunció el ceño sin comprender porque se había quedado callado, pero captó enseguida qué quería decir.

—¡Joder, no! —exclamó ella asqueada—. ¡No estoy embarazada!

—Perdóname —se disculpó Eret con humildad—. No pretendía ofenderte, pero tal vez convendría que fueras a ver a tu maestra por si acaso.

Era inútil. Aquello había sido el vínculo. Un efecto adverso de lo que supone que uno de ellos tenga un acercamiento con otra persona, pero en términos normales esto no debía haber pasado. El vínculo entre ellos se estaba estrechando demasiado entre ellos, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—No hace falta, ya estoy mejor —insistió Astrid frustrada consigo misma—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El hombre sonrió con picardía.

—¿Me echabas de menos?

—¿En serio vas a ponerte a coquetear conmigo ahora? —le recriminó la bruja furiosa—. Tienes suerte de que acabe de vomitar todo lo que he comido hoy, si no ya te habría quitado esa sonrisita de la cara.

Eret soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Sigues siendo tan agradable como siempre. 

—Es parte de mi encanto —musitó la bruja de mala gana—. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta: ¿qué haces aquí, Eret?

El hombre resopló y se apoyó sobre sus codos en uno de los escalones de piedra.

—Bueno, dados los acontecimientos recientes, Lord Noldor ha solicitado la presencia de alguien experto en localizar brujas —explicó Eret—. Y aquí estoy, listo y predispuesto a haceros a cada una un par de preguntas sin importancia.

—¿Y va a venir alguno más de tus amiguitos o vas a llevarte la fiesta para ti solo? —cuestionó Astrid con furia.

Al cazador le molestó su pregunta, pero no la respondió como Astrid le hubiera gustado. Es más, parecía tener más temple del que aparentaba.

—Convendría que vigilaras tu boca, Astrid.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso he dañado tu pobre ego? —se mofó la bruja.

—No, porque el otro cazador que va a realizar los interrogatorios es Bardo Noldor y él no es tan benevolente con las chicas contestonas como lo soy yo.

La primera tentación que Astrid tuvo fue reírse, convencida de que Eret le estaba tomando el pelo; pero su semblante serio le decía claramente que no. La bruja tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no entrar en pánico. Una cosa era que Noldor fuera aliado de los cazadores y otra muy distinta que él fuera uno. Habían tenido al enemigo en clase desde el principio e Hipo, lleno de magia robada de ella y que no sabía controlar, iba a casarse con su hija. 

—¡Ey! Estate tranquila, no te pasará nada —insistió Eret con simpatía—. Lord Noldor se retiró hace tiempo, pero dado que ha recibido misiva de mi jefe en la que dice que es imposible mandar a más de los nuestros, se ha ofrecido a hacerlo él mismo conmigo. 

Las vías respiratorias de Astrid empezaron a cerrarse y luchó para encontrar su voz.

—¿Jefe? ¿No vas por tu cuenta? —preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.

—Ya me gustaría, pero ir por mi cuenta no me da para comer y tengo una tripulación entera a mi cargo —explicó Eret cruzándose de brazos—. Además, no me dedico a cazar solo brujas.

Astrid forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué más cazas pues? 

—Eso no te lo puedo decir, guapa —respondió Eret con una sonrisa—. No te gustaría.

—Dime entonces quién es tu jefe —dijo ella empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No dudo que eres una chica lista, pero dudo que lo conozcas.

—Ponme a prueba —le retó ella.

Eret soltó un risita, pensando que Astrid estaba flirteando con él, pero decidió seguirle la corriente.

—¿Conoces a un hombre llamado Drago Bludvist?

Hacía mucho tiempo que Astrid no había oído pronunciar aquel nombre. Al menos un año y, sin embargo, la piel todavía se le ponía de gallina. Conocía muy bien a Drago Bludvist, pues era el cazador de brujas más temido y sanguinario de las regiones del norte. A diferencia de cazadores del tres al cuarto como Eret, Drago era un señor de la guerra que no solo cazaba brujas, sino dragones también, y lideraba un ejército en contra de los aquelarres y cualquiera que él consideraba innecesario. Astrid se había lo encontrado varias veces y había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo contra él. Había demostrado ser un rival, que pese a que le faltara un brazo, conseguía derribar a cualquiera con un salvajismo y una fuerza sobrehumana. La última vez que se topó con él, pocos meses antes del juicio, Astrid le había dejado una herida profunda en su ojo izquierdo, pero él había conseguido clavarle una lanza en su muslo. Astrid estuvo cerca de matarlo, pero Drago contraatacó con toda la fuerza de su ejército de dragones y cazadores. Varias de sus hermanas murieron aquel día y de no ser porque Astrid conjuró una tormenta eléctrica a tiempo, habrían caído bajo sus redes. Al ver a todo el ejército de Le Fey huir hacia el cielo, Bludvist gritó a pleno pulmón, rabioso por no poder alcanzarlas en el aire. A diferencia de los jinetes de Mema, Drago no había sido capaz de montar sobre ningún dragón. Astrid esperó en el aire hasta asegurarse de que todas las supervivientes se hubieran marchado y Drago, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, se dirigió a ella:

—Un día serás mía, bruja. Me acordaré siempre de tu cara y te someterás a mí, como otras muchas antes que tú lo hicieron. Y, entonces, yo mismo te arrancaré esa preciosa cabellera tuya como trofeo.

Drago no mataba a las brujas de una forma corriente. Se diferenciaba de los cazadores convencionales y de los cristianos porque ninguna de las mujeres que atrapaba salía con vida de sus inspecciones. Se sabía también que Bludvist coleccionaba las caballeras de todas las brujas que había atrapado, siendo él mismo el que las arrancaba del cuello cabelludo de sus víctimas, aunque Astrid ya no sabía si era antes o después de matarlas. En aquel último encuentro que tuvieron, tras haber empleado su magia como lo había hecho, Astrid apenas tenía energía para volar. Sin embargo, sostuvo la mirada al hombre y con aire arrogante declaró:

—Tu cabeza será mía antes de que pongas un dedo sobre mí, humano.

Drago Bludvist había sido el mayor de sus enemigos durante su tiempo como General en el aquelarre. Sin embargo, Drago había desaparecido de su mente tan pronto la condenaron a muerte y en Isla Mema, pese a ser un reputado cazador de dragones, no había oído pronunciar nunca su nombre. Si Eret era subordinado de Drago, sólo podía significar una cosa: Bludvist tenía sus ojos puestos en Isla Mema.

Mierda.

Astrid se vio forzada a ocultar su pánico con una sonrisa y sacudiendo los hombros como si aquello no fuera con ella, mintió:

—No he oído ese nombre en mi vida.

Eret sonrió de forma burlona.

—Te lo dije.

Tenía que salir de allí. ¿Quién decía ahora que Drago no fuera a venir aquí? Ella estaba en peligro. Si Drago aparecía por allí, la reconocería seguro y, a pesar de que Eret le había dado a entender que no iba aparecerse por allí, era un riesgo que no podía asumir. Por no mencionar, que en la prisión había una bruja aún vestida con los ropajes de su aquelarre y Drago conocía muy bien a las brujas del Aquelarre del Sabbat. Bludvist mataría a Rosethorn sin ni siquiera parpadear.

—Creo que voy a irme a casa, aún sigo un poco mareada —se excusó Astrid levantándose con cuidado del escalón.

—Déjame que te acompañe —se ofreció él con educación.

—¡No! —se negó ella tal vez demasiado apurada—. Puedo yo sola, gracias.

—Una dama no debería ir sola por la noche.

Astrid tuvo que contener sus ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—No soy una dama —le corrigió—. Adiós, Eret. 

—Nos vemos, Astrid —se despidió él con tono preocupado.

La bruja se vio obligada a dar un buen rodeo para que Eret pensara que había cogido el camino a su casa. Cuando estuvo segura de que el cazador no podía seguirle la pista, torció hacia el bosque para rodear la aldea y dirigirse a la prisión. Había dos centinelas en la entrada y uno sobrevolando la zona. Astrid actuó rápido. Tan pronto perdió de vista al jinete, Astrid utilizó un hechizo de parálisis que inmovilizó y durmió a los guardias manteniéndolos en pie. La bruja bajó las escaleras hasta los túneles con el corazón en la boca y se topó con un guarda que se encontraba justo al final que noqueó antes de que pudiera reaccionar a su presencia. Trotó por la semi oscura galería hasta que llegó al final, donde se encontraban cuatro guardias jugando a las cartas. Astrid recitó un hechizo por lo bajo y los hombres cayeron como muertos.

La bruja se acercó a la celda de Rosethorn y contuvo la respiración al ver que la bruja aparentaba tener más de treinta, cuando siempre se había preocupado de lucir como una veinteañera. Por lo general, las brujas contaban con más longevidad que los humanos, vivían al menos el doble que ellos, pero su vida también era perecedera. Rosethorn y otras muchas brujas habían vivido con la obsesión de no aparentar más de veinte y usaban la magia para ocultar su vejez. Rosethorn no debía lucir muy mayor pese a tener cincuenta, pero nunca había podido soportar verse con patas de gallo o con las primeras canas causadas por el lento aunque inevitable paso del tiempo. 

Rosethorn había perdido mucho peso debido a las dificultades de alimentarla, pero seguía viva. Una humana normal no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo en ese estado, pero Rosethorn era bruja después de todo. Astrid entró en la celda y se acercó con cuidado a la bruja, como si temiera que Rose, pese a no tener ninguna posibilidad contra ella, aprovechara para atacarla. Sin embargo, cuando Astrid posó su mano tibia sobre su fría frente, Rosethorn no reaccionó.

Debía curarla, despertarla y ayudarla a escapar.

Ese era su plan.

Si ayudaba a Rosethorn a escapar de Isla Mema, el problema de las brujas desaparecía al instante. No habría muertos, sólo un montón de guardias inconscientes, una puerta abierta sin forzar y una celda vacía. Noldor, Gormdsen y Eret se quedarían sin su mayor baza para ejecutar ninguna inspección. Todo quedaría como que Rosethorn había huído por su cuenta y nada habría podido hacerse para evitarlo.

Astrid inspiró hondo. No le hacía gracia tener que dejar a Rose suelta, más sabiendo que podría hacer una estupidez, pero tampoco deseaba que acabara muerta. Aunque Astrid era consciente que ninguna de sus hermanas sentía especial devoción por ella, la bruja no quería que ninguna de ellas acabara en manos de Drago o cualquier de sus subordinados. Astrid ya no era parte del aquelarre, pero aún se sentía responsable de la seguridad de las que un día fueron sus hermanas.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en canalizar su magia a través de sus manos. Recitó el hechizo en voz baja y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rosethorn se despertó cogiendo una enorme bocanada de aire y asustada. Astrid apartó su mano, pero no se alejó de su lado, aún no muy segura de que cual sería su reacción. La pelirroja miró hacia los lados, claramente desorientada y confundida por el lugar en el que se encontraba, y clavó sus ojos en Astrid.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó la bruja aterrada.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —preguntó Astrid con delicadeza.

Rosethorn hizo un gesto de dolor y se acarició las sienes.

—Me vienen  _ flashes _ —respondió Rose dubitativa—. Te recuerdo a ti, al humano y al dragón en casa de esas niñas y cómo me seguisteis después… Aún puedo oír los llantos de esas criaturas, pero… no me viene nada más.

Astrid suspiró y le contó toda la historia. Rosethorn palideció aún más si cabía cuando se enteró que llevaba al menos dos meses inconsciente.

—¿Y no ha venido nadie más a buscarme? —preguntó la bruja sorprendida.

Astrid negó con la cabeza y la pelirroja se quedó en shock, incapaz de comprender por qué la habían abandonado.

—¿P-por qué? —tartamudeó Rosethorn, aunque Astrid apreció la furia en su voz.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué me atacaste? ¿Por qué estás del lado de los humanos? —cuestionó la bruja asqueada.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza, claramente molesta.

—Esto no va del lado que esté, Rose, yo jamás he apoyado el robo de bebés y esas niñas ya tienen una familia.

Rosethorn chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Familia! Habrían encontrado una mejor en nosotras y, además, habrían sido bendecidas por Freyja. ¿Qué hay mejor que eso?

Astrid era consciente que la mayor parte de las brujas del aquelarre se habían tragado el discurso de Le Fey desde el principio. La propia Astrid se había creído parte de él durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de odiar aquella mujer con todo su ser. Sin embargo, siempre había dudado de que la bendición de Freyja fuera mejor que el no saber quién era.

—¿Por qué me has despertado? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Necesito tu ayuda —confesó Astrid azorada.

Rosethorn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Por qué iba ayudarte? ¡Casi me matas! ¡Y eres enemiga de mi reina! —exclamó Rosethorn levantándose del cabestro—. Antes muerta que ayudar a una paria que…

La pelirroja dejó de hablar tan pronto Astrid contrajo su garganta con su magia, cerrando toda vía de aire hacia sus pulmones. Rose se llevó las manos a su cuello, incapaz de hablar, pero sus ojos le suplicaban que parara.

—Si no te he matado, Rosethorn, no es por otra razón que porque te necesito viva, pero no dudes ni por un instante que te puedo matar con o sin magia —dijo Astrid con una voz tan fría que podía helar el alma—. Si te pones gallita conmigo, no dudes ni por un segundo que te destrozaré. ¿Entendido?

Rose asintió con la cabeza desesperada y Astrid la soltó. La pelirroja cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras tosía y Astrid cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Bien, lo que necesito de ti es que huyas de aquí esta noche —le pidió la rubia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Rosethorn con esfuerzo.

—Tu venida aquí no ha causado más que problemas —le explicó Astrid—. Hay dos cazadores de brujas en esta isla y uno de ellos es subordinado de Drago.

—¿Drago? ¿Drago Bludvist? —preguntó Rose aterrada—. ¿Pero… pero por qué?

—Es una historia demasiado larga y no tengo tiempo para contártela —dijo Astrid con impaciencia—. Escúchame bien, Rosethorn, te voy a dejar marchar pero para ello necesito que cumplas una serie de condiciones.

—¿Qué clase de condiciones? —cuestionó la bruja con recelo.

—Has de irte en plena madrugada, cuando toda la aldea está durmiendo —señaló Astrid—. Los guardias que te vigilan no tardarán en despertarse, así que has de simular estar dormida hasta que llegue la hora de irte. Cuando llegue el momento, déjalos inconscientes o duérmelos, pero no les hagas ningún tipo de daño, ¿entendido? Recuerda que no puedes matar a nadie, tienes que irte de la forma más discreta y silenciosa posible. 

—Parece sencillo, aunque no entiendo por qué te obsesiona tanto proteger a estos humanos —dijo Rose de mala gana—. No son más que escoria.

—Esta escoria me ha acogido como una más desde que Le Fey intentó matarme y me vinculó con Hipo —le recordó Astrid furioso—. Esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para protegerlos.

—¡Son humanos, Astrid! —escupió Rose.

La bruja se sentía tentada a echarle en cara que su familia era humana, pero aquello no haría más que complicar las cosas. En otras circunstancias, Astrid le habría contado la verdad a Rosethorn, pero probablemente su desesperación y su desdén hacia los Gormdsen era tan grandes que lo descartó de inmediato. Astrid cogió de su muñeca y, antes de que Rose pudiera reaccionar, recitó un maleficio. La pelirroja soltó un chillido.

—¿Qué acabas de hacerme? —preguntó Rosethorn inspeccionando su brazo.

—Una pequeña maldición —respondió Astrid con aire triunfante—. Si hieres o sacas a alguien de esta isla, tu corazón se contraerá hasta que explote.

Rosethorn se puso a temblar.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Astrid?

—No voy a dejar que robes a ninguna bebé de Mema.

—¡Me matarán si no las llevo!

—Llevas dos meses sin aparecer, ¿crees que les importas, Rose? —le achacó Astrid—. ¿Por qué no han venido a buscarte entonces? ¿Por qué han mandado a una simple botánica a robar un bebé en la misma isla que habito yo?

—¡No lo sé, Astrid! Cuando me dieron las órdenes, el aquelarre era un auténtico caos. Nadie sabía dónde estaba la reina, ¡llevaba meses desaparecida! —se lamentó Rose.

Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago. Heather le había dicho lo mismo durante el Festival del Deshielo. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo Le Fey? La reina no había podido desaparecer de la faz del Midgar así como así. Algo estaba planeando, ¿pero qué? ¿Contra quién? Eran demasiadas preguntas para no tener ninguna respuesta. Astrid posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Rosethorn y la forzó a que la mirara a los ojos.

—Rose, por favor, vete esta noche. Vuelve a casa —le suplicó Astrid.

La pelirroja parecía sorprendida por su cambio de tono, pero asintió obediente, consciente de que obedecerla era la única vía de escape segura que tenía. Rose volvió a tumbarse en el cabestro, pero no sin antes preguntar:

—¿Qué vas hacer tú, Astrid?

Astrid le gustaría tener una respuesta clara a tal cuestión, pero no la tenía. Sabía que quería encontrar desesperadamente a su familia, pero seguía sin tener ninguna pista y aún no había tenido tiempo para descifrar el grimorio. Por tanto, seguía allí atrapada, vinculada con un idiota que alteraba y distraía sus emociones y expuesta a ser descubierta por gente odiaba a su especie con todo su ser.

—Sobrevivir —respondió Astrid sin más—. Los guardas se despertarán en pocos minutos, así que más te vale fingir bien tu inconsciencia. Adiós, Rosethorn.

No dio margen a Rose para que se despidiera. Con un poco de suerte, quizás no tendría que volver a verla. Tan pronto acabara todo, Astrid no iba a querer tener ningún tipo de relación con su antiguo aquelarre. Cuando rompiera el vínculo, se iría lejos del Archipiélago para rehacer su vida. 

Lejos de Le Fey, de Drago y de Hipo.

Pensar en el vikingo le daba mucha congoja. No soportaba que Hipo hubiera cedido finalmente a casarse, a que tuviera tan poco amor propio y carácter para imponerse sobre aquellos que solo deseaban infelicidad para él. Sin embargo, lo que más descolocada tenía a la bruja era el porqué le molestaba tanto que Hipo hubiera cedido a la presiones del Consejo. Ella le apreciaba y quería pensar que la amistad entre ellos se mantendría después de que rompieran el vínculo, pero Astrid jamás se había sentido así. Tan dolida, tan estúpida y tan triste al mismo tiempo.

El vínculo la estaba confundiendo más y más.

Y tenía que parar esto antes de que fuera más tarde.

Encararía a Hipo tan pronto lo viera y le recriminaría por sus actos. Por no haber pensado en las consecuencias de lo que su matrimonio podría acarrearles si no rompían el vínculo a tiempo. Su malestar sólo había sido un vago ejemplo de lo que podría sucederle. Mañana mismo le pediría a Hipo que se dedicaran exclusivamente a la traducción del libro y si tenía que hacerlo sola, lo haría.

Lo que fuera con tal de que aquel dolor desapareciera.

Astrid no volvió al banquete, se fue directamente a casa, dispuesta a meterse a la cama y rezar a Freyja para que su plan funcionara. Gothi todavía no había llegado, seguramente porque se habría entretenido bebiendo con alguno de los ancianos, por lo que Astrid tuvo el detalle de rellenarle su jarra de agua por si acaso. Se lavó la boca para quitarse el desagradable sabor a vómito y se preparó un té por si le volvían las náuseas. Mientras subía las escaleras se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba, sobre todo por cómo le pesaban las piernas. No podía esperar el momento de meterse en la cama.

Sin embargo, sus planes se fueron al garete tan pronto se encontró con Hipo sentado sobre su cama, mirando en su dirección como si hubiera estado un rato ya esperándola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la bruja sin poder ocultar su irritación.

—¿No vengo aquí todas las noches? —cuestionó él.

—Eso era antes de que te comprometieras oficialemente —le recriminó Astrid furiosa—. Lárgate, Hipo.

—No.

Su expresión era severa, pero imperturbable, aunque evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos. Astrid a veces olvidaba que Hipo era un experto en ocultar sus emociones al mundo, pero él siempre se había abierto estando con ella. Al parecer, tenía pinta de estar esforzándose en ocultarle lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo ahora. 

—Brusca me ha dicho que has salido corriendo del Gran Salón al poco de hacer el anuncio de mi compromiso con Kateriina.

La bruja soltó un bufido, frustrada por la tendencia de su amiga a meter sus narices donde no le importaba.

—Brusca sabe lo nuestro, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hipo con curiosidad.

Astrid no respondió a su pregunta, es más, estaba tan enfadada que le dio la espalda mientras deshacía su trenza.

—No estoy cabreado, si es lo que te preguntas, sobre todo porque esta misma mañana le he confirmado a Bocón que tú y yo… —se pensó bien lo que quería decir—, tenemos una especie de romance.

—No debiste haberte enfrentado con él —le achacó Astrid con severidad girándose hacia él—. Tampoco tenías que haberle forzado a disculparse conmigo, no era necesario.

Hipo ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—Para mí lo era.

—Hipo, no necesito una puta niñera que vele por mí.

El vikingo puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Cuando entenderás que realmente me preocupo por ti? Lo que Bocón te hizo no estaba bien, Astrid, y me da igual que a ti te importe una mierda. 

¡Qué idiota era! A Astrid le ponía de los nervios esa sobreprotección de él.

—¿Y cuando vas a empezar a preocuparte por tí mismo? —discutió ella furiosa—. ¡Vas de hombre honorable y amable y no te molestas ni en pensar en lo que puede ser mejor para ti!

—¿A qué coño viene esto ahora? —chilló él enfurecido—. ¡Sabía que me iba a casar!

—¿Y has hecho algo para evitarlo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque eres un puto cobarde! —gritó ella—. ¡Te escudas en que todas la decisiones que acatas lo haces por esta mierda de tribu que no para de despreciarte y tienes tan poquísimo amor propio que te callas! ¿Por qué no superas de una puñetera vez que no vas a ser nunca lo que ellos esperan que seas? ¿O vas a seguir llorando como el niñato que eres sobre el miedo que te da decepcionar a papi?

Un estallido en las estanterías junto al escritorio la sobresaltó. El contenido de los frascos que Hipo había roto mediante la magia cayó el suelo. La bruja se giró en dirección al vikingo, con el corazón en un puño al sentir la misma energía rabiosa que ella había sentido hace un par de días en la herrería saliendo de él. Astrid se puso en guardia, mientras Hipo apretaba sus puños, como si estuviera esforzándose en contenerse. Esperaba que el vikingo se pusiera a gritar como un histérico, tal y cómo lo había hecho ella, pero no fue así. Sólo necesitó formular una pregunta para hacerla explotar:

—¿Qué coño vas a saber tú nada de lo que es decepcionar a un padre cuando no eres más que una niñata huérfana que no se deja querer por nadie?

Astrid le dio un puñetazo tan fuerza en la mandíbula que ella misma gritó al sentir el fuerte dolor. Un fuerte sabor metálico se acumuló en su boca y Astrid apreció la sangre que salía de la boca de Hipo por haberse mordido la lengua. Ambos se entrecruzaron las miradas: furiosos, dolidos y decepcionados el uno de la otra. 

Hipo salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas y Astrid se quedó sola, con una sensación tan terrible en su pecho que casi no podía respirar. ¿Qué habían hecho? Nunca, ni siquiera cuando se habían conocido, se habían tratado de una manera tan horrible. Había sido una egoísta e Hipo tenía toda la razón: ¿qué iba a saber ella lo que era vivir cómo él? Ella no había tenido nunca una familia ni era nadie, no sabía lo que era vivir bajo la constante presión de tener que cumplir con las expectativas de un padre. 

Los pies de Astrid se movieron solos y corrieron a buscarle. Pensó que tendría que bajar hasta la aldea, pero se sorprendió encontrándoselo en la planta inferior, de rodillas en el suelo, ahogando sus sollozos contra la mano que tapaba su boca, probablemente para que ella no le escuchara llorar. La bruja se arrodilló a su lado y le abrazó por los hombros, acercando su cabeza contra la suya.

—Lo siento, por favor, no sé por qué he dicho eso —suplicó él con voz rota.

—No, soy yo la que lo siento —dijo Astrid con suma tristeza—. Esto era lo último que necesitabas hoy.

Se quedaron un rato así hasta que Hipo logró calmarse. La bruja dudó de si quería marcharse, pero enseguida comprendió que lo que el vikingo realmente necesitaba era liberarse de todo ese ambiente festivo y de jolgorio debido a su boda. Astrid dio de su mano y le guió hasta su habitación. Le ayudó a desvestirse hasta que se quedó en ropa interior y pasó sus manos por su cuero cabelludo para despeinarle provocando que ambos soltaran una leve risa. Él le quitó su túnica y sus _ leggings  _ y tras dudar por unos segundos le quitó las vendas que sujetaban sus pechos, aunque dejó el resto de ropa interior. Astrid cogió de sus mejillas para besarle con ternura y él la correspondió con la misma delicadeza.

Se metieron en la cama y se abrazaron. La molestia que había acompañado a Astrid en su pecho desde el anuncio de la boda había desaparecido y decidió disfrutar de su calidez y su cercanía. Decidió no contarle nada sobre su reacción física al anuncio de su boda, su encuentro con Eret, Drago Bludvist o cómo había liberado a Rosethorn, deseaba que esa noche no hubiera más preocupaciones para él. Contaron anécdotas de sus vidas antes de conocerse, de sus sueños y de cómo les hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ellos. En algún punto de la noche, Hipo acabó dentro ella, besándola con pasión y adorándola de una forma que ella sabía que no se merecía. Fue muy lento, delicado y maravilloso, hasta tal punto que Astrid iluminó la vela junto a su cama para ver cómo sus hermosos ojos frondosos se dilataban por su deseo hacia ella. 

Era suyo.

Solo suyo.

Era un pensamiento egoísta e imposible, pero Astrid no podía evitar pensarlo cada vez que alcanzaba el orgasmo gracias a él. Se quedaron profundamente dormidos, con las piernas entrecruzadas y sus cuerpos pegados como si se tratasen de una sola persona. 

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid se despertó por un grito que escuchó a lo lejos, aunque estaba tan adormilada que pensó que serían imaginaciones suyas. Despertó a Hipo con una serie de besos en torno a su mandíbula amorotonada y éste sonrió, aunque soltó un quejido de dolor. Astrid rió y le curó el moretón antes de intentar salir de la cama, pero el vikingo la agarró de la cintura para que volviera. Astrid cedió riendo sonoramente y le besó antes de sentarse sobre él y cabalgarle.

Media hora después, ambos ya estaban vestidos y quedaron verse poco antes de comer para repartirse la traducción del libro. Hipo, como ya era costumbre, salió por la ventana, no sin antes darle un beso que a la bruja le supo a poco. Astrid bajó al piso inferior con intención de desayunar, pero le extrañó no encontrarse con Gothi. Agarró una manzana y bajó a la aldea con intención de ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible. 

Sin embargo, no había ni un alma por las calles. Astrid volvió a oír otro grito que provenía del centro de la aldea, concretamente de la plaza principal. La bruja corrió como alma que llevaba Hela y se encontró con prácticamente toda la aldea haciendo un círculo en torno al monumento que había en el centro de la plaza. Astrid rodeó el grupo de gente hasta que encontró un hueco por el que colarse. No sin esfuerzo, la bruja empujó a la gente mientras escuchaba llantos desde el centro y a la gente murmurar aterrada y muy nerviosa. Consiguió llegar al centro del círculo y Astrid se quedó sin aire.

La plaza de Isla Mema tenía una escultura cilíndrica que tenía tallada la historia de Isla Mema. Era uno de los centros de actividad de la aldea y la escultura era un monumento feo, pero icónico por la gente de Mema. Sin embargo, nadie en Isla Mema volvería a ver ese monumento de la misma manera. Astrid había visto cosas peores y, aún así, tendría pesadillas rememorando aquella escena. 

Ocho hombres y un Pesadilla Monstruosa eran los guardias que habían custodiado a Rosethorn la noche anterior. Los mismos que Astrid había dejado inconscientes durante unos minutos para poder despertar y liberar a Rosethorn. Ahora, los cuerpos de aquellos hombres se acumulaban abiertos en canal y sin corazón a los pies del monumento. Sus cabezas decapitadas y con los ojos arrancados rodeaban el cilindro en un círculo. Del Pesadilla Monstruosa solo quedaba la cola y los cuernos.

Pero aquello no fue lo que más consternó a Astrid.

Sobre el monumento, el cadáver de Rosethorn Gormdsen estaba clavado en la piedra del monolito. Su larga cabellera pelirroja había sido arrancada, hasta tal punto que le habían levantado la piel y se atisbaba el hueso de su cráneo. Su corazón y sus ojos también habían sido arrancados y sobre su cabeza, en el monolito, había una inscripción en sangre que solo Astrid e Hipo pudieron leer:

_ Nadie quedará impune. _

Xx.


	21. Inquebrantable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que pasan muchos acontecimientos y no todo es bueno.

Isla Mema era un caos.

Hipo no recordaba ver a la gente tan presa del pánico y del miedo desde los tiempos en que los vikingos y los dragones eran enemigos acérrimos. No podía culparles, pues él estaba tan aterrado como ellos. Sin embargo, Hipo no tenía tiempo que perder. Entre varios, despejaron la plaza y mandaron a todo el mundo al Gran Salón. Estoico ordenó que la guardia de Mema sobrevolara la isla y los alrededores para avistar movimientos sospechosos en los bosques o barcos navegando por la periferia. Lo más lógico habría sido que Hipo hubiera liderado la partida, pero el vikingo no vio conveniente alejarse demasiado de la isla si Astrid no se unía a él, por lo que se limitó en asignar las áreas de búsqueda y evitar las miradas de extrañeza de su padre por no acudir con ellos.

Ayudó a cargar con los cadáveres a los túneles y escuchó con atención las instrucciones que tanto Astrid como Gothi daban para para colocar los cuerpos. Fue una de las experiencias más desagradables que Hipo tuvo la mala suerte de vivir. El hedor a sangre, a vísceras y la carne pudriéndose debido a la exposición al aire, y el tener que asociar una cabeza con su cuerpo correspondiente fue tan horrible que varios hombres terminaron vomitando a un lado de la caverna. Hipo aguantó el tipo, aunque el escenario y la peste a muerte le recordó a su encuentro con Hela durante el Festival del Deshielo. 

De vez en cuando, Hipo miraba de reojo a Astrid, quién tenía una expresión indescifrable mientras trabajaba muy concentrada en la exploración de los cuerpos. Hablaba en susurros con Gothi y la anciana asentía y respondía a sus comentarios en silencio. Cuando por fin consiguieron colocar todos los cuerpos con sus respectivas cabezas, Hipo se acercó a analizar la cola y los cuernos del Pesadilla Monstruosa que se había dejado a un lado y que nadie había prestado atención todavía.

Su corazón se encogió. ¿Quién habría podido hacer semejante salvajada? Nada tenía sentido. Matar a ocho hombres, una bruja y un Pesadilla Monstruosa no era una labor que pudiera hacer una sola persona. No obstante, estaba claro que fuera quien fuera el o los asesinos, había habido un patrón para ejecutar las matanzas. Esta vez no había desmembrado a los guardias, pero, al igual que las víctimas anterior, los había decapitado, abierto por el abdomen, y arrancado el corazón y los ojos. Los casos de Rosethorn y el Pesadilla Monstruosa habían sido las únicas excepciones. A la bruja no le habían arrancado la cabeza, pero su corazón y sus ojos habían desaparecido también, mientras que apenas quedaba nada del Pesadilla Monstruosa.

—¿Hipo?

El vikingo se giró al escuchar la voz de Astrid. La bruja seguía muy seria, sin forma de saber qué podía estar pensando, pero le hizo una seña para que le siguiera hasta uno de los cadáveres.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Has descubierto algo?

—Sí—respondió ella—. ¿Te has fijado en el estado de los cortes?

Hipo se sintió un poco idiota por no entender a qué se refería, pero Astrid parecía esperar su ignorancia. Cogió de su brazo y le hizo arrodillarse con ella junto al cuerpo para señalar la zona del cuello que mostraba el hueso y el músculo. Hipo tuvo que esforzarse en contener una arcada.

—Según la zona en la que te cortes sangras más o menos. No es lo mismo cortarte la piel, que cortar un miembro entero —explicó Astrid—. En este caso, si les han decapitado, esta zona tendría que haber sido una fuente de sangre dado que se les ha cortado por la yugular. Sin embargo, las heridas están coaguladas.

—Espera —le interrumpió Hipo de repente—. Eso es lo que hicieron cuando me amputaron el pie. Calentaron el hacha a una temperatura muy alta para que la herida coagulase y no perdiera mucha sangre. Entonces hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cual es el objetivo? ¿quién iría con una arma con el filo ardiendo cortando cabezas a la gente?

—Nadie —respondió Astrid—. Es evidente que toda esta parafernalia lo hicieron después de matarlos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Astrid miró hacia los lados por si alguien les estaba prestando atención. En principio, no parecía extraño que la ayudante de Gothi hablara con él para explicarle los detalles, pero la paranoia de que alguien más supiera sobre ellos era persistente.

—Eran ocho hombres, un dragón y una bruja. A menos que hubiera otro grupo con espadas ardiendo que decidieran atacarlos sin que nadie más se enterara, es imposible que se pueda matar así a un grupo como tan grande y de estas característica —la bruja sacudió la cabeza—. Sin embargo, tal vez la forma más sencilla de matar a los guardias ha sido envenenándolos. ¿Hay alguien en la prisión ahora mismo? 

—Creo que mi padre —dijo Hipo poco seguro.

—Deberíamos ir y mirar qué ha sido lo último que han comido —señaló ella—. Tal vez encontremos alguna pista.

La bruja iba a incorporarse, pero Hipo cogió de su muñeca.

—Hay algo que no me estás contando —comentó él preocupado—. No has mirado a Rosethorn en el tiempo que llevamos aquí, ¿seguro que estás bien?

Astrid clavó sus ojos en los suyos. A Hipo le fascinaba cómo a pesar de la poca luz del lugar pudiera definirse tan bien el azul de sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando la bruja se lo proponía, era imposible saber qué era lo que pensaba.

—Estoy bien, tampoco es que haya tenido mucha relación ella —respondió Astrid indecisa—. Es sólo que… he hecho algo que te va a enfadar.

—¿Otra vez? —bromeó Hipo incorporándose con ella sin soltar su muñeca—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—Aquí no —murmuró ella alejándose de él y liberando su mano—. Te veo fuera en media hora.

Hipo se dio cuenta que Astrid estaba mirando a otra dirección y su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que su padre estaba allí, con la mirada clavada en ellos dos. Hipo sacudió la cabeza y, procurando que no se le notara su nerviosismo, simuló centrar su atención en el cadáver. Sin embargo, Estoico no estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto la actitud rara de su hijo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Astrid?

Hipo alzó la mirada hacia su padre y, no muy contento de tener que entablar conversación con él, dijo:

—Me estaba explicando el estado los cuerpo y sus hipótesis sobre cómo han podido morir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cual es tu opinión? 

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —replicó Hipo irritado.

—Porque no quiero saber la opinión de Astrid, sino la tuya.

—Yo no soy médico —replicó él—. Y ya te lo he dicho, son hipótesis. Ni la propia Gothi está segura de lo que ha podido suceder.

Estoico no estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de su hijo. Hipo esperaba que lo dejara pasar, pero se equivocaba. Los Haddock eran más cabezones que un burro. Su padre se acercó a la bruja y les pidió a los dos que le acompañaran fuera. Astrid le lanzó una mirada envenenada que claramente decía:

_ ¿Por qué no has mantenido esa bocaza cerrada? _

Hipo y Astrid siguieron Estoico por la ruta que les devolvió a la superficie. Ambos esperaban terminar en casa de Hipo, pero los guió hasta el bosque. Cuando Estoico consideró que estaban lo bastante lejos de aldea se detuvo y puso los brazos en jarras:

—Bien, contadme eso que no queréis que los demás no sepan.

La pareja se intercambiaron las miradas confundidos. ¿A cuál de todas las cosas que no querían que se supieran se refería? ¿A su romance? ¿A la identidad de Astrid? ¿Al vínculo? 

—Hipo dice que tienes varias teorías de lo que ha podido pasar —explicó Estoico con impaciencia tras su silencio—. Quiero escucharlas.

—Señor, no son más que meras hipótesis sin probar…

—La última vez que tú y yo hablamos te quejaste de que no habías podido mirar por ti misma los cadáveres de los primeros guardias asesinados. Ahora tienes nueve cadáveres a tu disposición, algo has tenido que ver —señaló Estoico.

—Así es —concordó Astrid con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

La bruja le hizo la misma explicación que le había hecho antes a él sobre la coagulación de las heridas. Estoico frunció el ceño cuando Astrid terminó.

—Si es como tú dices, ¿cómo es que ha habido tanta sangre en ambos escenarios? Si les han matado así, no debería haber tanta sangre.

—No creo que los hayan matado cortándoles la cabeza —contradijo Astrid con aire reflexivo—. ¿Quién dice que la sangre sea de ellos? Hasta donde sabemos puede que la sangre sea de un cordero o del propio Pesadilla Monstruosa del que cuyo cuerpo todavía no sabemos nada. Además, ¿nueve personas y un dragón son asesinados de una forma tan sanguinaria y nadie en la aldea se da cuenta? Creo que tanto la sangre como el estado de los cadáveres es un paripé para asustar a la población y hacer pensar que todo esto lo ha hecho alguien que no ha sido realmente.

—¿Y quién crees que ha sido? —preguntó Estoico estrechando los ojos.

La bruja se giró hacia Hipo y él le advirtió con la mirada. El vikingo sabía bien que la relación entre su padre y Noldor no era la mejor, pero no era buena idea acusarle sin pruebas. Afortunadamente, Astrid era tan o más prudente que él para esas cuestiones.

—No lo sé, señor —respondió la bruja—. Pero si quiere mi más sincera opinión, dudo que esto haya sido brujería.

—No es una opción que pueda descartar, aunque jamás se probó que la muchacha fuera una bruja, tampoco es algo que ahora pueda ignorar. Gothi ha vuelto a confirmar que la inscripción del monolito están en la lengua de las brujas.

El corazón de Hipo latía fuerte contra su pecho. Lo último que le faltaba era que ahora su padre se posicionara a favor de Noldor y las inspecciones.

—Piénsalo por un momento, papá —se adelantó Hipo antes de que Astrid pudiera replicar—. Aparece esta chica que se supone que ha robado un bebé, siendo presuntamente acusada de brujería. El miedo se extiende por la aldea y se acrecenta cuando hace unos días aparecen muertos bajo circunstancias muy extrañas los guardias que la custodiaban. Ella sigue inconsciente en todo momento, pero se empieza a teorizar sobre la identidad de otra bruja que pueda estar compinchada con ella… ¿Cuál es el sentido entonces? ¿por qué matarla a ella también? Estoy de acuerdo con Astrid, esto puede ser un montaje.

—¿Un montaje para qué, Hipo? ¿Quién mata a ocho hombres, a una mujer enferma y a un dragón? ¿Qué se busca con eso?

—Para meternos el miedo en el cuerpo —respondió Astrid esta vez—. El miedo nos hace tomar decisiones deprisa, corriendo y mal. La primera vez fue para meter miedo al Consejo e aprobar una inquisición contra las mujeres de esta aldea; pero esta vez lo han hecho para aterrar a la aldea. ¿Quién iría ahora en contra de una inspección? La gente tiene miedo y ahora mismo ninguna mujer vacilaría en pasar por un interrogatorio si eso garantiza su seguridad y la de su familia si la tuviera. Si una sabe que no es bruja, ¿qué le importa responder a unas cuantas preguntas?

—No es ético hacer eso —señaló Hipo escandalizado.

—La ética y la moralidad de uno desaparecen con tal de proteger a los suyos —reflexionó su padre sin apartar los ojos de la bruja—. Eres una chica muy perspicaz, Astrid.

Astrid se ruborizó por el repentino halago y apartó la mirada azorada. Hipo pensó en lo adorable que se veía por el ligero tono rosáceo que cubría sus mejillas, aunque se esforzó en no sonreír.

—¿Habéis registrado la prisión? —preguntó el vikingo.

—Sí, y no hay evidencias de nada. Ni sangre, ni rastros de violencia, ni nada —explicó su padre preocupado—. Lo único extraño de todo es que la celda de la muchacha estaba abierta.

Hipo frunció el ceño.

—¿Alguien la había forzado?

—No, y las llaves siguen en el cinturón del guardia responsable de ellas.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, señal de que estaba nerviosa. Algo no cuadraba en toda aquella historia, ¿cómo se había abierto la puerta? ¿Los guardias habría tenido alguna razón para hacerlo?

—Astrid, ¿has discutido todo esto con Gothi?

—No todo, señor —respondió la bruja.

—Háblalo con ella para que podamos presentar estas evidencias en el Concilio de esta tarde y necesito que vengas tú también. 

—¿Pero ya puedo asistir a ese tipo de reuniones? —cuestionó Astrid sorprendida—. No sé, señor, no creo que yo…

—Astrid —le interrumpió el Jefe con severidad—. No es una invitación. Tienes que estar allí. Ahora vuelve con Gothi y ponla al tanto de todo; mientras, Hipo, necesito que me ayudes a recoger todas las pesquisas e interrogar a cualquiera que sea sospechoso, empezando por Eret hijo de Eret.

Astrid soltó un respingo, clamando la atención de Hipo. ¿Sabía la bruja que Eret estaba allí? ¿Eso era lo que quería contarle? Astrid, sin embargo, no dio signos de querer abrir la boca, mucho menos delante de su padre. Antes de separarse, la bruja le lanzó una mirada preocupada, como si realmente necesitara hablar con él, pero al final solo se despidió educadamente de los dos y volvió a los túneles con Gothi. Hipo, frustrado, siguió a su padre  en silencio, preguntándose cómo y cuándo podría ver a la bruja a solas.

El joven vikingo no recordaba escuchar tanto ruido y alboroto como aquella mañana en el Gran Salón. Según entraron, Patón y Mocoso se acercaron a ellos para informarles que ni guardia de Isla Mema ni los jinetes habían visto movimientos extraños en el entorno de la isla. El único barco que se había avistado había sido uno de pesca y les había asegurado que no habían visto nada fuera de lo normal. Las partidas por tierra no habían vuelto todavía, pero Hipo estaba casi convencido de que no encontrarían nada. Fuera quien fuera el asesino, debía o bien haberse escondido o estaba infiltrado dentro de la aldea. No obstante, ¿cómo demonios había conseguido matar y colocar los cadáveres en pleno centro de la aldea sin que nadie se hubiera enterado hasta el amanecer? Al parecer, su padre ya había hablado con los vigías nocturnos y todos habían jurado y perjurado que no habían visto ningún movimiento fuera de lo normal dentro de la aldea. Estoico les había amenazado que si les estaban mintiendo para no confesar que se habían quedado dormidos, las consecuencias serían severas, pero todos insistieron que no habían percibido nada extraño dentro de la actividad nocturna de la isla.

Encontraron a Eret hijo de Eret hablando con los Noldor. Al parecer, Estoico no les había dado autorización para bajar a ver los cadáveres, consciente de que estaban sobre todo interesados en ver el cuerpo de Rosethorn. La decisión de su padre había despertado la indignación del Jefe de Beren; sin embargo, Estoico tenía otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Cuando el Jefe de Isla Mema pidió a Eret que le acompañara, Noldor volvió a ponerse a la defensiva:

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Estoico? ¡No pensarás que él es sospechoso! 

—Bardo, esta es mi isla y acaban de matar a ocho de mis mejores hombres, a un Pesadilla Monstruosa y a una mujer que estaba inconsciente desde hace dos meses —replicó Estoico con frialdad—. Estamos en estado de emergencia y, al margen de nuestra amistad, si vuelves a cuestionar mi autoridad yo mismo te patearé el culo hacia el primer barco que salga a Beren, porque no tengo tiempo que perder con tus teorías conspiratorias sin valorar antes los hechos. Tú —señaló a Eret, quien tragó saliva nervioso—, síguenos.

Noldor iba a replicar, pero su hija sujetó su brazo y le miró con severidad.

—Tiene razón, papá, deja que hagan su trabajo. 

Sonrió a Hipo con complicidad y éste asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Su relación con Kateriina aún era un tanto violenta e incómoda, pero la joven se esforzaba en ser flexible y darle espacio. Por no mencionar que era la única que realmente sabía calmar a su padre y, seguramente, era a la única a la que escuchaba. El día anterior, antes del anuncio de su boda ante la aldea, ambos habían sido forzados a ensayar concienzudamente su comportamiento y su interacción. El resultado fue satisfactorio, sobre todo para la población, ¿pues quién no querría una boda entre dos jóvenes con un futuro tan prometedor? Hipo había escuchado que ellos eran ahora la pareja más envidiada y admirada de todo el Archipiélago y el vikingo no pudo sentir náuseas. No dudaba de que pudiera aprender a querer a Kateriina, ya que no había duda de que era hermosa, inteligente, amable y avispada. Sin embargo, él odiaba verse forzado a querer a nadie y si le había salido tan bien el teatro del anuncio había sido porque se imaginaba que era con Astrid ycon  no Kateriina con quién se estaba comprometiendo. Sólo así pudo verse tan natural y afectuoso con Kateriina y se sentía fatal por hacerle eso a la dama. La estaba engañando, siéndole infiel antes incluso de conocerla, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él quería a Astrid y aunque lo suyo fuera imposible y jamás fuera a corresponderle, sólo pensaba en disfrutar de ella hasta que rompieran el vínculo y ella se marchara. Entonces, sólo entonces, se plantearía en cómo llevar sus sentimientos hacia Kateriina; por lo que de momento sería lo más cordial y amable con ella que pudiera.

Eret hijo de Eret no puso reparos en someterse a un interrogatorio. Los siguió en silencio hasta la sala del Consejo que se encontraba vacía. A pesar de que era innegable que Estoico le intimidaba, Eret se mantuvo muy tranquilo debido a que tenía coartada sobre su actividad de la noche anterior.

—Primero estuve charlando un rato con una muchacha de la aldea que conocí en el Festival del Deshielo, se llama Astrid. Alta, rubia, bastante guapa y de carácter intenso  —señaló el hombre divertido.

—¿Por qué estabas con ella? —preguntó Hipo sin poder evitar sentirse molesto.

Eret no pudo evitar mirarle con burla. Astrid ya le había confesado le le había mentido a Eret sobre que estuvieron juntos durante la noche del Festival para encubrirse, dándole a entender que estaban acostándose. Aunque aquello era cierto ahora, Hipo no se sentía cómodo con el hecho de que alguien como Eret tuviera esa verdad bajo la manga. Temía que pudiera usarla contra él o contra la propia Astrid.

—Me la encontré vomitando en la escalera que subía al Gran Salón poco después del anuncio del matrimonio de Lord Haddock y Lady Noldor y estuve con ella hasta que se encontró mejor —explicó Eret preocupado—. Creo que sufrió algún tipo de indigestión.

Hipo frunció el ceño. ¿Indigestión? ¿Astrid? Eso era imposible. Sin embargo, dudaba mucho que Eret fuera a mentirles a sabiendas de que irían a contrastar su coartada con la bruja. Hipo estaba muy desconcertado. Él no se había sentido enfermo en toda la noche y ella parecía encontrarse bien cuando fue a verla después. Por otra parte, ¿por qué demonios no le había dicho nada sobre su encuentro con Eret? Hipo no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y se sentía idiota por verse celoso de Eret.

—¿Y qué hiciste después? —continuó Estoico cuestionando.

—Una vez que ella volvió a su casa, volví al Gran Salón y estuve bebiendo y charlando gran parte de la noche.

—¿Con quién? 

Eret reflexionó un momento.

—Principalmente con vuestra galena, Gothi. Una mujer de pocas palabras he de decir —Estoico e Hipo se entrecruzaron las miradas sorprendidos, aunque Eret parecía estar tan sumido en hacer memoria que no les prestó atención—. También estuve con Lord Noldor, los Gormdsen y con los miembros de mi tripulación, pero estuve hasta bastante tarde con la anciana.

—¿Y qué hay de los miembros tu tripulación? —preguntó Hipo—. ¿También se quedaron bebiendo contigo?

—No, son muy flojos y toleran mal el alcohol —remarcó el cazador con una mueca—. Se fueron a la cama cuando la mayor parte de los aldeanos fueron a sus casas y yo mismo los vi dormidos cuando fui a dormir en plena madrugada.

—¿Te fuiste antes o después que Gothi?

—Antes —respondió Eret convencido—. La anciana quiso quedarse más tiempo, aunque ya no había prácticamente nadie en el Gran Salón. Si tiene sospechas de que salí durante el resto de la noche tal vez puedan preguntarle a ella si salí o no de los dormitorios contiguos, saben de sobra que hay una única entrada y ella me habría visto salir. 

Su padre cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que sus manos se quedaron blancas, pero al cabo de un rato permitió a Eret marchar. Hipo tenía toda la intención de hacer lo mismo, sintiéndose incómodo viéndose a solas con su padre y ansioso por hablar con Astrid. Su padre, en cambio, no parecía querer lo mismo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —espetó el joven vikingo quizás demasiado borde.

Estoico suspiró, no muy predispuesto a pelearse con él, pero su voz no dejó de ser firme. Casi como si hablara el Jefe y no al padre, como ya venía siendo habitual.

—¿Por qué has dejado tu puesto en la herrería?

—No quería seguir trabajando allí —respondió él—. ¿Por qué? ¿Se ha quejado Bocón?

—No, se ha quejado Patapez —contestó Estoico—. Dijo que era tremendamente injusto que le asignaras un puesto de la noche a la mañana y le forzaras a dejar la Academia.

Hipo puso los ojos en blanco, irritado por la actitud infantil de su amigo. No era la primera vez que alguien cuestionaba sus órdenes e iba a llorar a su padre después, pero no esperaba que Patapez estuviera a esa altura. 

—¿Y qué le has dicho? ¿Vas a dejarle que vuelva a la Academia? Te aviso que yo no pienso volver a la herrería, así que buena suerte con buscarle un nuevo aprendiz a Bocón.

—No, en realidad le dije que si tú le habías ordenado eso que cerrara la boca e hiciera lo que le habías dicho —remarcó su padre molesto por su tono—. Sin embargo, hay algo que no me encaja en esta historia. Tu relación con Bocón siempre ha sido excelente, mejor que la que hemos tenido tú y yo en mucho tiempo. Ni Bocón ni tú habéis tenido la dignidad de contarme lo que había pasado y el motivo de vuestra discusión y si Patapez no hubiera venido a quejarse, no me habría enterado. Anoche, durante la fiesta, hablé con Bocón y se niega a contarme nada, insistiéndome que era algo que te concernía solo a ti y que él no era nadie para decirme nada, que en todo caso, si tanto quería saberlo, tendría que preguntártelo a ti directamente.

Hipo se sintió aliviado sabiendo que Bocón había decidido no contarle a su padre sobre su relación con Astrid. Sin embargo, le había lanzado la patata caliente directamente a él e Hipo no podía ni quería responder a sus cuestiones.

—Bocón hizo algo que provocó que perdiera la confianza en él —respondió Hipo con frialdad—. No puedo trabajar con alguien que va a apuñalarme en la espada cuando no esté a favor de mis decisiones.

—¿Se puede saber qué has hecho para que Bocón haya tenido que inmiscuirse en tus asuntos?

Hipo no respondió y su padre resopló enfadado.

—Mira Hipo, sé que estás frustrado, que no estás contento y que estás furioso con el mundo, sobre todo conmigo. Lo entiendo —señaló Estoico moderando su voz e intentando ser empático con él—. Pero has cambiado. Llevas meses comportándote de manera extraña, aislándote de las demás, con un humor de perros y escaqueándote de casa por las noches —Hipo tragó saliva, no sabía que su padre supiera eso—. Ni siquiera sales a volar como lo hacías antes, no te creas que no me he dado cuenta de todos esos detalles. 

—Voy a casarme de forma forzada, pa…

—¡Ni te atrevas a echarme eso en cara, Hipo! ¡Deja de esconderte siempre tras la misma excusa! —le recriminó su padre.

Hipo tuvo que contener la magia que quería salir rabiosa de él, pero no pudo controlar el tono de su voz ni esconder la rabia en su rostro.

—¿Quieres que discutamos esto ahora? —cuestionó Hipo furioso—. ¿No hay otras cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse? ¿Tal vez el encontrar a un asesino en serie dentro de la isla?

Estoico dio una patada a una silla que estaba a su lado y la volcó, sobresaltándole. Hipo no estaba acostumbrado a que su padre diera signos de violencia con él, pero tampoco podía culparle. Era innegable que estaba enfurecido con él por todo el asunto de la boda y, de alguna forma, había focalizado gran parte de su frustración consigo mismo con él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? 

¿Quién podía estar a la altura del gran Estoico el Vasto? 

Él no y eso que él, de entre todos los vikingos de la isla, era el que cargaba con el marrón de tener que sucederle.

—Te necesito, Hipo —confesó su padre con voz cansada—. Puedo soportar tener al Consejo en mi contra y gente conspirando para quitarme de en medio, pero tú eres mi hijo y eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. No sé si puedo aguantar esto sin tu apoyo.

Hasta ese momento, Hipo había estado tan enfocado en sí mismo que no había caído en lo mayor y agotado que parecía su padre. Su barba seguía siendo pelirroja, pero ya se avistaban bastantes canas en ella y sus ojos lucían caídos con esas ojeras oscuras que los marcaban. ¿Así se vería él cuando su padre le pasara el manto de Jefe? A veces pensaba que ponerse aquella capa era como llevar el peso del mundo entero sobre sus hombros, y no dudaba que su padre se sintiera así ahora.

—Que esté enfadado contigo no significa que no te apoye —alegó Hipo con calma—. Siempre tendrás mi respaldo y no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase a Isla Mema.

Estoico asintió con lentitud, en parte aliviado por saber que al menos contaba con él, aunque aún inquieto. 

—¿Dónde has estado estos días, hijo?

Hipo bufó molesto.

—Con Desdentao en los establos.

—No me mientas, sé que no has estado allí —le recriminó su padre muy serio.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Ya soy lo bastante adulto como para ir donde quiera, papá —insistió él irritado, aunque estaba empezando a sentirse inquieto.

—¿Crees que no sé que llevas años escaqueándote por las noches? Nunca he querido decirte nada porque quería darte la libertad de que hicieras lo que quisieras en el tiempo que pudieras —remarcó su padre—. Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, hijo. Hay un asesino en serie suelto en la isla y seguimos sin tener nada. Por esa razón, sólo por poder dormir tranquilo por las noches, me gustaría saber donde estás todas las noches. No pido tanto.

Dicen que uno no comprende lo mucho que un padre quiere a su hijo hasta que uno mismo lo tiene, pero Hipo siempre había sabido que su padre le quería muchísimo a su forma. ¿Debía contarle la verdad? ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que podía suceder? ¿Prohibir sus encuentros nocturnos con Astrid? No es que Hipo fuera el mejor siguiendo las órdenes de nadie. Después de todo, ¿hace siete no estaba mal visto hacerse amigo de un dragón? Tal vez su padre mereciera conocer la verdad después de todo.

No obstante, antes de que Hipo pudiera decidirse con decirle nada a su padre, Patón Jorguenson vino a buscar a Estoico apurado. Los nervios en el Gran Salón eran tales que varias personas habían empezado a pelearse entre ellas, alterados y frustrados por no entender qué estaba sucediendo. Estoico soltó un gran suspiro de resignación antes de regresar al Gran Salón. Hipo le siguió, ignorando sus ojos de preocupación.

Hipo estuvo todo el día intentando encontrar un momento a solas con Astrid, pero Kateriina no parecía dispuesta a separarse de él. El joven le insistió varias veces que no hacía falta que le acompañara a todas partes, pero Kateriina fue tajante:

—Tu gente está nerviosa y aterrada, Hipo. Lo que necesitan ahora es algo que les de esperanza y tranquilidad y nosotros somos ese algo.

Atendieron y escucharon a los parientes de los fallecidos. Hipo estaba muy familiarizado con los ataques de ansiedad e intentó ayudar lo mejor pudo. Para la hora de comer, Hipo estaba anímicamente agotado, como si le hubieran absorbido toda la vitalidad. Consiguió avistar a Astrid en la cola para recoger la comida, con todo el pelo recogido en una compleja trenza que impedía que cayera por su espalda, y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que su falda estaba manchada de sangre. Varias personas parecieron percatarse de lo mismo, por lo que nadie parecía atreverse sentarse con ella, como si Astrid llevara una especie de enfermedad sacada de los muertos que le había tocado coser y recomponer.

Tal y como dictaba el protocolo, Hipo debería comer con Kateriina y sus respectivos padres; pero esta vez decidió ignorar la norma y, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya se había acercado a la mesa de Astrid. La bruja alzó la cabeza y sonrió cansada. Hipo hizo lo mismo y se sentó frente a ella. Ambos comieron en silencio, intentando ignorar el ambiente caldeado y nervioso de su alrededor. Casi de forma inconsciente, Hipo extendió su pierna hasta que rozó con la de la bruja. Astrid alzó la mirada y arrugó la nariz, aunque dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Eres un bobo —le regañó ella—. ¿No deberías sentarte con tu prometida?

—Cuando me encuentre, hasta entonces déjame disfrutar de unos minutos de libertad.

Astrid soltó una risita y continuó comiendo, pero Hipo sentía que algo no estaba bien en ella. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Incluso alguien como ella, acostumbrada a ver todo tipo de barbaridades, debía estar consternada. Rosethorn no era santa de su devoción, pero la había conocido después de todo.

—Astrid…

—Aquí no, Hipo —le advirtió ella con voz cortante.

El vikingo bufó, pero tenía razón. Era demasiado arriesgado hablar de lo que fuera que ella deseaba contarle. Sin embargo, aún seguía inquieto por lo que había dicho Eret y necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien. Hipo abrió la boca, pero alguien se le adelantó:

—¿Por qué coño no me has esperado para comer, Astrid?

Brusca apareció entre la gente dando grandes zancadas hasta su mesa. A Hipo le sorprendió ver que su pelo, al igual que el de Astrid, estaba recogido de tal forma que no cayera por sus hombros. La bruja hizo una mueca cuando la vikinga se acercó, pero se movió a un lado para que Brusca se sentara con ella. Solo entonces, la vikinga reparó en la presencia de Hipo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Brusca le había abordado la noche anterior, tras el anuncio de su boda, en un momento que él se había alejado de Kateriina y sus padres para buscar un par de bebidas y relajar sus mejillas que le dolían de tanto sonreír. La vikinga apareció de la nada nada para agarrarlo de la túnica con aire feroz para que se inclinara hacia ella y le pudiera decir al oído:

—Si mi amiga acaba mal por tu culpa, Hipo Haddock, te reventaré esa cara bonita que tienes y te destrozaré a base de gas y fuego, ¿me has entendido?

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? —cuestionó Hipo sin comprender—. ¿Eres amiga de Kateriina?

—¡Hablo de Astrid, gilipollas! Pensaba que eras mucho mejor que esto, pero está claro que solo te interesa lo que hay debajo de su falda. ¡Me das asco!

Hipo se había quedado muy confundido después de eso. Era evidente que Brusca sabía lo suyo con Astrid y así se lo había confirmado la bruja después. La razón por la que se lo había contado era un auténtico misterio, pero tampoco quiso forzar a Astrid a que le diera explicaciones, más teniendo en cuenta que él mismo se lo había dicho a Bocón. Había aprendido que la bruja era fiel cuando se trataba de guardar los secretos de los demás, así que no había motivo para perder el tiempo y mucho menos inmiscuirse donde no le llamaban. Si Astrid consideraba que Brusca podía saber lo suyo, entonces confiaba en la discreción de la vikinga, aunque no contara con dicha reputación.

—Brusca, deja de mirar a Hipo como si fuese el mismísimo Loki y come —musitó Astrid con impaciencia.

—Pero…

—Que comas.

La vikinga obedeció de mala gana. Al rato, los otros amigos de la panda fueron uniéndose a ellos, aunque Patapez se negó a dirigirle la palabra, aunque Hipo no le dio más importancia de que la se merecía. Ninguno del grupo parecía muy para la labor de hablar dados los últimos acontecimientos que les había dejado aterrados.

—¿Se sabe cómo han muerto? —terminó preguntando Mocoso al final.

Astrid alzó la cabeza, dándose por aludida de que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella.

—No —respondió.

Mocoso asintió preocupado y volvió clavar la vista en su plato. Chusco, en cambio, decidió continuar con la conversación:

—¿Por qué tenéis sangre en las faldas y estáis así peinadas?

La vikinga y la bruja intercambiaron las miradas atónitas por la pregunta, por lo que Hipo decidió adelantarse.

—Chusco, alguien tiene que preparar los cadáveres para los funerales. Astrid, Gothi y Brusca se están encargando de coser los cuerpos.

—¿Incluso las vísceras? —preguntó Chusco entusiasmado.

Su hermana le tiró la cuchara, dando de lleno en su ojo.

—¿No puedes ser un poco más sensible por una puta vez en tu vida? 

—¡Si lo soy! ¡Lo único que no entiendo es qué pintas tú con las galenas! —le recriminó su gemelo.

—Brusca cose mejor que nadie —respondió Astrid poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su amiga para calmarla—. Yo misma se lo he pedido. Coser un cuerpo requiere de una precisión con la que yo no cuento y Gothi y yo estamos desbordadas. No sabéis lo que es tener que tratar con cadáveres hasta que tenéis uno ante vosotros, así que agradecería que cambiáramos de conversación, por favor. Brusca y yo tenemos que volver ahí abajo tan pronto terminemos de comer. 

—Pero…

Hipo iba intervenir para callar a Chusco, pero la mirada fulminante que Astrid le lanzó fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca. Hipo contuvo una risita y la bruja le dio una patada a modo de advertencia, aunque sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció rápido cuando vio que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas. 

—¡Aquí estabas! —exclamó Kateriina exhalada—. Te he buscado por todas partes.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó él azorado.

Kateriina hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia al asunto y se sentó a su lado. El grupo la observaba entre temeroso y fascinado y ella les sonrió. De repente, estiró la mano hacia Astrid y se la cogió.

—¿Cómo estás? Todo esto debe ser muy duro para ti.

Tanto la bruja como Hipo palidecieron enseguida. ¿Por qué decía eso? ¿Qué diferencia debía percibir Kateriina en Astrid para que le dijera eso? Kateriina percibió enseguida su confusión.

—Tienes que preparar a todos esos pobres hombres, poniendo tus sentimientos al margen. Estás dando un gran servicio a esta comunidad.

—Gothi y Brusca también forman parte de esto —matizó la bruja incómoda soltando su mano—, nos reducimos hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Ello no quiere decir que haya que quitarle mérito —comentó Kateriina y entonces se dirigió a los demás—. ¿Cómo lo estáis llevando vosotros? ¿Estáis bien? ¿Necesitáis algún tipo de ayuda?

Los tres hombres parecían encantados por la inesperada atención y entablaron una aburrida conversación que se basaba en desahogar sus propias emociones y en saber más sobre la dama. Hipo perdió el interés enseguida, al igual que Astrid y Brusca, quienes volvieron a centrarse en su comida y conversaron en susurros para no llamar la atención. En algún punto de la conversación, Kateriina enredó sus dedos con los suyos y le sonrió con dulzura, a lo cual él se vio forzado a hacer lo mismo. Todo habría pasado como si nada de no ser porque Kateriina decidió darle un largo beso en la mejilla, haciendo que algunos de la mesa se quedaran boquiabiertos. Hipo tuvo que contener el impulso de empujarla lejos de él y se dejó besar. Escuchó entonces una silla arrastrarse y vio cómo Astrid se levantaba a toda prisa para irse de allí con la mano sobre su boca. Estaba muy pálida y tenía muy mala cara. Brusca fue tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces, dejando al resto de los comensales muy confundidos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Kateriina desconcertada.

Mocoso, Chusco y Patapez se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué responder. Kateriina hizo el amago de levantarse para ir tras ella, pero Hipo le sujetó del brazo.

—Iré yo.

—Hipo, no creo que…

—Kat, ella es mi amiga —le cortó Hipo tal vez demasiado con demasiada brusquedad, por lo que intentó forzar una sonrisa—. Te veo luego.

Ella asintió, pero le miró expectante, como si estuviera esperando algo más de él. Kateriina había sido muy insistente de que debían parecer una pareja enamorada para mantener las apariencias. Nadie en la aldea necesitaba saber que ambos no estaban contentos con su compromiso, pero Kateriina al menos había tenido años de concienciación mientras que él apenas había tenido unos meses. Suspiró resignado y se inclinó para darle un suave y muy corto beso en los labios. Oyó cómo sus amigos jadeaban sorprendidos por su gesto, pero a Hipo le daba demasiada vergüenza levantar la vista hacia ellos. Kateriina sonrió complacida y le dio un apretón en el brazo para darle a entender que ya se podía marchar.

Con paso acelerado, Hipo salió del Gran Salón y buscó a Astrid por las alrededores. Terminó encontrándola detrás de una casa cercana al Gran Salón, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y con Brusca frotándole la espalda.

—¡Astrid! —exclamó él preocupado—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Brusca se giró furiosa y se interpuso entre ellos.

—Lárgate, Haddock.

—Brusca, déjale en… —musitó Astrid, pero se vio interrumpida por una arcada.

Hipo ignoró a la vikinga y la sujetó por los hombros para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Astrid tenía la vista clavada en el suelo e Hipo sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver el vómito. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso Astrid estaba enferma? Acarició la parte de alta de su espalda mientras Brusca los observaba en silencio. Al poco rato, la bruja consiguió incorporarse, aunque estaba todavía muy pálida, y respiró hondo.

—Estoy bien, chicos, no hace falta que os pongáis nerviosos —comentó la bruja al ver sus caras de preocupación—. Habrá sido una indigestión, nada más.

Hipo frunció el ceño. ¿No se supone que las brujas no enfermaban así como así? Por no mencionar que Astrid hubiera detectado una comida en mal estado enseguida. E, independientemente de que fuera así, ¿por qué no había enfermado él? Recordó que Astrid le había explicado que las indisposiciones generadas por sus cuerpos no debían afectar al otro. Sin embargo, de ser una indigestión no debía ser así, pues sería prácticamente lo mismo que morir envenenados y, en ese caso, ambos se deberían ver afectados a causa del vínculo.

—¿Indigestión? —cuestionó Brusca—. Has comido lo mismo que yo y es exactamente lo mismo que cenamos ayer, ¿por qué te iba a sentar mal?

Astrid sostuvo la mirada a su amiga por unos segundos, estrechando los ojos confundida hasta que pareció entender hacia dónde quería llegar la vikinga.

—¡Por el amor de Freyja! ¿Qué coño os pasa a todos con pensar que cada vez que vomito estoy embarazada?

Hipo palideció y Astrid le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¡No seas imbécil tú también! ¡Sabes de sobra que es imposible! —le regañó la bruja con las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Por qué iba a serlo? Sangras todos los meses, ¿no? —preguntó Brusca con sospecha.

La bruja y el vikingo tragaron saliva nerviosos, conscientes de que nada podría estar más lejos de la realidad.

—Hay una cosa que se llama té de luna, Brusca —le recordó la bruja algo nerviosa—. ¿Por qué no dejamos el asunto y volvemos a trabajar?

Brusca se interpuso en su camino y con expresión severa dijo:

—¿Acabas de potar hasta lo que ya tenías digerido y quieres bajar ahí abajo donde apesta a muerto? Ni hablar, hablaré con Gothi y acabaremos las dos, tú te vas a tu casa a descansar.

—No me das órdenes, Brusca —le recordó Astrid—. Además, tengo que existir al Concilio de esta tarde, por lo que me gustaría acabar lo empezado antes de acudir.

—Brusca tiene razón, As.

La bruja se giró estupefacta y la vikinga alzó una ceja.

—Tienes un rato para descansar hasta el Concilio y confió que si Brusca considera que no queda tanto para terminar, no tendrán problemas en finalizar el trabajo sin ti.

—Escúchale Astrid, que igual no es tan tonto como parece —señaló la vikinga.

Hipo hizo una mueca ante el insulto a la vez que la bruja le daba un puñetazo al brazo de su amiga. Brusca soltó un chillido de dolor y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada, aunque no cedió a sus insistencias de irse con ella. Astrid terminó yéndose de allí con paso acelerado, sin considerar que Hipo debía hacer un sobreesfuerzo para seguir un ritmo tan rápido debido a su prótesis. Cuando la bruja cayó en cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo, se detuvo y caminaron juntos hasta los establos. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a los nichos de Tormenta y de Desdentao, Hipo la cogió del brazo y la metió en uno de los establos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Astrid sacudiendo el brazo para que la soltara.

—¿Se puede saber cuándo ibas a decirme que estabas enferma? —demandó saber él—. ¡Ayer te pasó lo mismo y no me dijiste nada!

La bruja parpadeó sorprendida y se ruborizó levemente al caer que probablemente se habría enterado por Eret.

—No fue nada.

—Astrid, no me jodas —Hipo bajó la voz al darse cuenta de que el timbre de su voz sonaba demasiado rabioso—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Eres tú lo que me pasa —respondió ella irritada.

—¿Yo? —replicó él sin comprender—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—El vínculo, Hipo —le recordó Astrid molesta—. Al tener un acercamiento físico con otra persona, eso trae consecuencias para la otra contraparte.

—¿Quieres decir que cada vez que Kateriina y yo nos besemos… tú enfermarás? —preguntó Hipo angustiado—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo habías contado antes? 

—¡Porque no sabía que pasaría hasta que sucedió! Además, ayer estabas hecho mierda y no quería añadir algo más a tu lista de cosas por las que sentirte culpable —confesó Astrid exasperada—. Aunque iba a decírtelo antes de que apareciera tu padre junto con lo otro.

—¿Lo otro? ¿Qué otro?

Astrid se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que casi hizo que sangraran.

—Yo liberé a Rosethorn —confesó con disgusto—. Utilicé mi magia para despertarla y dejé que se fuera.

Hipo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin creerse de que aquello pudiera ser verdad.

—Antes de que digas nada Hipo…

—¿Que has hecho qué? —le interrumpió él furioso.

—Hipo, en serio, no es lo que piensas —se apresuró ella en defenderse—. Iba a hablarlo contigo antes, pero sucedió lo del anuncio de tu boda y luego me encontré con Eret y la cosa se complicó por cien cuando me dijo que…

—¡Astrid, joder, que has liberado a una bruja que le sobraban motivos para matar lo que encontrara! —volvió a interrumpirle él sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho.

—¡Hipo! ¡Rosethorn no podía matar a nadie! —exclamó ella exasperada.

El vikingo calló al instante y la miró con extrañeza. Astrid resopló con impaciencia.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando maldije a Heather durante la noche del Festival?

—¿Lo de que no podía salir de la isla si no cumplía su deuda de sangre?

—Utilicé un hechizo más agresivo con Rosethorn —explicó la bruja—. Si ella mataba o sacaba a alguien de la isla, su corazón explotaría.

Hipo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—¿Entonces no crees que haya sido Rosethorn la que mató a los guardias?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Astrid escandalizada—. ¡Rose era una inútil! Ni en sus mejores sueños habría podido ella sola con ocho hombres fornidos, por muy humanos que fueran. ¡Por no mencionar que ella habría sido incapaz de enfrentarse y matar a la Pesadilla Nocturna! ¡Era una simple botánica, por el amor de Freyja! 

La bruja ocultó su rostro entre sus manos frustrada y enfadada.

—Astrid, ¿estás segura de que estás bien por lo de Rosethorn? Ella era…

—¡Sé lo que era! Y si tu pregunta es si estoy afectada por su muerte, la respuesta es no. Ella es una de las muchas de mi aquelarre que acataron la ordenanza de Le Fey de hacerme el vacío y nunca he soportado su vanidad. Jamás he tenido una relación cercana con ella —contestó la bruja llena de ira—. Lo que me tortura es pensar que el liberarla haya podido ser el desencadenante de todo esto.

—Eso no lo sabes, Astrid —se apresuró a decir él.

—Mucha casualidad que la noche que decido liberarla, todos hayan muerto —sentenció Astrid.

Hipo puso la mano sobre su hombro y la bruja alzó la mirada con tristeza. Astrid asintió agradecido, entendiendo que él no la culpaba de ninguna manera.

—Si no ha sido Rose, ¿quién ha podido ser entonces? Eret era el principal sospechoso de mi padre y tiene una coartada respaldada por Gothi —explicó Hipo preocupado.

—¿Y Bardo Noldor? —cuestionó Astrid—. ¿Dónde estuvo él anoche?

—No lo sé, Kateriina y yo nos marchamos pronto —justificó el vikingo azorado y un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Y, como bien sabes, el resto de la noche la he pasado contigo. Aún así, Astrid, tú misma lo has dicho: es imposible que esto haya sido obra de un lobo solitario.

—¿Quién ha dicho que Noldor haya podido hacer esto él solo? —dijo la bruja irritada—. ¿Acaso viste anoche a los Gormdsen durante la fiesta que hubo tras tu anuncio? Porque yo no les vi.

Hipo torció el gesto.

—¿Por qué los Gormdsen iban a matar a nadie por Bardo Noldor? Una cosa es que se hayan aliado para beneficiarse mutuamente: Noldor para conseguir que las inspecciones sean aprobadas por el Consejo y los Gormdsen para debilitar la figura de mi padre ante el Consejo; pero ¿unirse con un Jefe extranjero para matar a gente? No son tan idiotas, Astrid, y no tenemos ninguna prueba de nada.

—Hay algo que no sabes en esta historia, Hipo —señaló la bruja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Noldor e Ingrid Gormdsen mantienen un romance.

El vikingo alzó las cejas sorprendido. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba con frialdad, ambos eran tal para cual. Hipo había tenido el infortunio de conocer a Ingrid Gormdsen de primera mano. Cuando su madre murió siendo apenas un bebé, su padre se había planteado la opción de volver a casarse. No por él, sino porque Hipo tuviera una figura materna presente en su vida. Ingrid Gormdsen había sido la opción más sencilla y más beneficiosa para la aldea. Ingrid seguía siendo fértil por aquel entonces y, aunque no contaba con ser un auténtica belleza, tenía la fortaleza para dar a la luz a varios hijos sanos y fuertes. Era un secreto a voces que varios miembros del Consejo dudaban de su salud siendo tan pequeño y escuálido, más teniendo en cuenta que Hipo había nacido tan pronto y enfermo. Sin embargo, al margen de su nacimiento prematuro y los rumores sobre que su salud era delicada, Hipo nunca había vuelto a enfermar y sólo había recordado resfriarse una vez.

Ingrid Gormdsen empezó a frecuentar su casa tan pronto iniciaron su breve noviazgo. Hipo apenas había cumplido cuatro años, pero recordaba a la perfección las zancadillas, los golpes “accidentales”, los insultos y las miradas de desprecio. Hipo jamás le dijo ni una sola palabra a su padre de los malos tratos recibidos por Ingrid, temeroso de que su padre pudiera reaccionar igual que ella. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que nunca llegó a conocer, su padre rompió la relación e Ingrid desapareció de su vida para siempre. 

La existencia de un romance entre Ingrid y Bardo no era menos que extraña. Aunque un matrimonio con un Jefe como Noldor era un caramelo para una mujer soltera de su edad, a Ingrid Gormdsen le sobraban motivos para no casarse: contaba con poder, dinero y tierras que tenía arrendadas a varios agricultores de la isla. Solo le faltaba un poder superior al que poseía su hermano Lars en el Consejo y eso lo habría conseguido únicamente casándose con su padre. 

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

—En que no creo que a Lars Gormdsen, siendo ahora el cabeza de su familia, le haría mucha gracias que su hermana mantuviera un romance fuera del matrimonio con Bardo Noldor, más sabiendo que su hija Kateriina va a casarse conmigo —argumentó Hipo extrñado.

—O puede que este romance precisamente sea un toma y daca —matizó la bruja—. Tal vez Bardo, a raíz de su romance con Ingrid, quiera complacer a los Gormdsen tendiéndoles la mano en el Consejo para presionar a tu padre mientras que éstos cumplen con la voluntad de Noldor. Un solo hombre no podrían con ocho hombres, una bruja y un dragón. ¿Peroun grupo formado por los tres hermanos Gormdsen y Noldor? No debería ser complicado envenenarlos a todos y mover los cadáveres entre los cuatro.

Su teoría era lógica y no muy complicada de sostener. Sin embargo, se habían vuelto a encontrar con la misma pega de siempre:

—Aunque todo lo que dices fuera cierto, sin pruebas que lo demuestren no podemos hacer nada, Astrid. 

Los hombros de la bruja se hundieron y dio una patada a un cubo vacío, ahogando un grito de frustración. Nada. No tenían nada. Estaban en el mismo punto que cuando mataron a los tres primeros guardias. Un montón de cadáveres y frases sueltas que en su conjunto no tenían ningún sentido. Aunque Hipo cayó rápidamente que esta vez sí había una diferencia significativa entre la primera matanza y la segunda.

—El monolito decía que nadie quedaría impune —dijo Hipo recordando la inscripción que había sido escrita en sangre sobre la cabeza de Rosethorn—. La otra vez dijiste que aquel era un idioma que sólo conocían las brujas. 

—Que no se pueda aprender no significa que no se puedan copiar —explicó Astrid entendiendo por dónde quería ir e hizo una mueca—. He subestimado a Noldor al pensar que era un simple Jefe con influencia entre los cazadores. Eret me contó ayer que Bardo Noldor fue cazador de brujas en su día, que participaría en los interrogatorios con él y, además…

Astrid calló. Hipo iba a preguntar qué más iba a contarle, pero le sorprendió agarrando su mano. Estaba muy tensa e Hipo no pudo evitar alzar su mano hacia su mejilla para acunarla. Ambos estaban agotados y aún tenían que acudir al Concilio que no tardaría en comenzar.

—Da igual las vueltas que le demos a esto —dijo Astrid con voz cansada—. Hagamos lo que hagamos, no podremos evitar los interrogatorios.

Hipo asintió resignado y lanzó un largo suspiró.

—¿Vendrás luego? —preguntó la bruja—. Tenemos que ponernos en serio con el grimorio, lo hemos retrasado demasiado.

—Sí, no te preocupes —concordó él con una leve sonrisa—. Tampoco es que tenga otro sitio al que ir.

—Tienes tu casa —dijo Astrid con tristeza.

—Sí, ya, tú ya me entiendes.

Astrid tensó sus labios y cogió de su túnica para que se inclinara hacia ella y pudiera besarle. En ese momento, toda la tensión, el miedo y el cansancio desaparecieron. Hipo la abrazó por su cintura y la acercó contra su cuerpo. La bruja rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y gimió contra su boca. Cada vez que la besaba sentía que todos sus problemas no serían nada en comparación a lo que sufriría cuando ella se marchara de su lado para siempre. Por esa razón trataba cada beso como si fuera el último.

Antes de irse al Concilio, ambos se acercaron a saludar a Tormenta y Desdentao y ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que Astrid no había soltado su mano.

Y ninguno fue consciente de que alguien les había visto besarse una vez más antes de tomar caminos separados al Gran Salón para celebrar el Concilio.

Xx.

Astrid había decidido que odiaba al Consejo de Isla Mema con todo su ser.

El Concilio había sido un auténtico desastre. Los miembros del Consejo habían estado tan alterados y nerviosos que parecía que sólo sabían comunicarse mediante gritos e insultos. Lo peor de todo era que, efectivamente, la reacción por parte del grupo había sido la pronosticada por Astrid. Da igual lo mucho que Gothi y ella explicaran lo sucedido, la idea de que las brujas se hubieran infiltrado en la aldea se había quedado estancada en sus mentes y ahora era imposible cambiarles de parecer. 

Las inspecciones iban a seguir adelante sí o sí. Y Astrid tuvo que esforzarse por esconder las chispas que amenazaban en salir por sus dedos, deseosas de pulverizar a cada uno de los miembros del Consejo.

La bruja había salido de la reunión con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que sólo consiguió quitar en la soledad de su dormitorio, cuando Hipo tuvo el detalle de masajear su cuero cabelludo. Aún le fascinaba como unas manos tan marcadas por los callos, las quemaduras y los arañazos de los dragones fueran tan delicadas. Astrid repasaba las notas que Hipo había traducido, sentada entre sus piernas y quejándose por su terrible caligrafía, mientras el vikingo terminaba de trenzar de su cabello. 

—Aún queda muchísimo por traducir y algunas recetas están escritas en idiomas que no sé —se lamentó Astrid.

—Hay muchas recetas en latín, griego y germano que puedo traducir sin problemas —comentó Hipo apoyando su barbilla en su espalda—. Esas son más de la mitad del libro, sumándolos a los que están nórdico, el problema real sería los que están en esos idiomas.

Astrid le pasó el libro y volvió a coger sus traducciones. La bruja chasqueó la lengua irritada al leer los nombres de los platos.

—¿Por qué has desordenado las recetas? Sería infinitamente más fácil si las ordenaras.

—¿Cómo que las he desordenado? Yo no he hecho nada de eso —se defendió él ofendido.

—¡Venga ya! —le acusó Astrid—. ¿Cómo puede empezar un libro de recetas por un postre de ciruelas, seguir con una receta de empanada de atún y después continuar con una sopa de ajo? 

Hipo se movió para colocarse a su lado y abrió el libro en la página de la primera receta. Señaló el título y efectivamente la primera receta era el postre de ciruelas. 

—¿No te habías fijado hasta ahora? —cuestionó la bruja estrechando los ojos.

—Nunca he usado un libro de estos —se justificó Hipo—. Cocinar es una de las pocas cosas que no he aprendido leyendo y tampoco es que sea una lectura especialmente apasionante.

Astrid no dudaba ni por un segundo que habiéndose criado con un padre que siempre estaba ocupado y sin una madre que los atendiera, Hipo había tenido que aprender a cocinar sí o sí para no morirse de hambre. Conociendo lo observador que era, estaba convencida de que Hipo había adquirido todos sus conocimientos mirando a las cocineras de Isla Mema. 

—Por lo general, los libros de recetas se suelen dividir por tipología de platos —explicó la bruja—. Realmente el orden y la clasificación varía según el reino, pero los pocos que he visto yo estaban ordenados por categorías según el ingrediente principal: sopas, carnes, pescados, empanadas… 

Hipo asintió con vehemencia, como si entendiera hacia dónde quería llegar. Sin embargo, el vikingo no pudo evitar comentar:

—Creía que no sabías cocinar.

—Y no sé —concordó ella con una mueca—, pero la bruja que me crió era botánica y una excelente cocinera, por lo que su cuarto siempre estaba lleno de estos libros. Cuando nadie te cruza la palabra siendo apenas una niña, no te queda otro remedio que refugiarte en lo primero que encuentras. Aún así, estoy de acuerdo contigo: es una lectura de mierda.

Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una risita y ella sonrió. El vikingo cogió entonces el libro para cerrarlo e inspeccionarlo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si algo le hubiera venido a la mente de repente. Antes de que Astrid pudiera preguntarle nada, Hipo acercó el lomo del libro a su boca y mordió algo con fuerza. La bruja observó escandalizada cómo Hipo tiraba del cordel que había roto con sus dientes y las páginas del libro caía sobre su regazo.

—Pero… ¡¿Qué coño haces?! —chilló ella.

—Tranquila —se apresuró él cogiendo el montón de papeles en sus manos—. He visto esto en sueños y creo que no tenemos que traducir todo el libro.

La bruja le miró sin entender y él sonrió confiado, dándole la mitad del montón de papeles.

—Hazme caso —insistió él—. Creo que la clave no está en el contenido, sino en el orden en sí de las recetas. 

Astrid contuvo la respiración, sorprendida por su idea que no era para nada descabellada. Ambos se pusieron a ordenar los títulos de las recetas en base al ingrediente principal. Consiguieron ordenar poco más de la mitad, gracias a los conocimientos vagos de inglés de Astrid. Sin embargo, aún quedaba una pila de hojas que no habían sido capaces de interpretar. Además, ninguno estaba del todo seguro de que el orden que habían preestablecido era el correcto, pero al menos tenían un punto de partida. 

No obstante, el proceso fue más complicado de lo que en un principio se pensaron que iba  a ser. Durante los siguientes días, Hipo y Astrid dedicaban sus noches a hacer lo imposible para traducir parte de las páginas que les había sido imposible traducir. Astrid conocía más idiomas que él, pero el vikingo era capaz de sacar algunas frases sueltas por su cuenta en base a sus conocimientos del latín, el germano y del griego. Aún así, fue incapaz de sacar nada de las recetas escritas en lenguas eslavas. Al poco de ponerse con la traducción de los títulos y la reestructuración del libro, Astrid empezó a agobiarse al ver tantas hojas de papeles distribuidas sin ningún orden por su cuarto y, al día siguiente, Hipo se presentó en la ventana de su cuarto sobre Desdentao, quién no parecía especialmente entusiasmado de estar allí. Sin embargo, la saliva del Furia Nocturna resultaba ser muy útil para pegar en las paredes las hojas del recetario y los apuntes que ambos escribían. 

A la vez que ambos avanzaban con las traducciones, los interrogatorios habían dado comienzo dos días después del asesinato de Rosethorn y los guardias, tras la celebración de los funerales de los fallecidos. El cadáver de Rosethorn también fue incinerado de forma discreta tras la negativa de Estoico de entregárselo a Eret para su inspección. Para sorpresa de muchos, el Consejo votó a favor de Estoico y se la incineró a primera hora de la mañana, antes del funeral de los guardias. Astrid hizo un rezo a Freyja en su memoria, pero no asistió a su incineración para no levantar sospechas.

A raíz de los interrogatorios, Astrid se vio obligada a tragarse su ansiedad social para juntarse con algunas mujeres de la aldea durante los días de lavado y enterarse de cómo estaban yendo. Por lo general, apenas habían quejas, aunque sí que se habían sentido muy intimidadas con la figura de Bardo Noldor y muy incómodas a la hora de responder ciertas preguntas. Y, aún así, consideraban que los interrogatorios eran como algo necesario para el bien común de la tribu. Astrid no podía evitar torcer el gesto cada vez que oía ese último comentario, pero nunca se posicionaba al respecto. Teniendo en cuenta que Astrid realmente era una bruja, no convenía que corrieran los rumores sobre su actitud contraria a los interrogatorios.

Hipo apenas se dirigía la palabra con su padre. Sólo hablaban para asuntos de la Jefatura y la boda, pero por lo demás, Hipo procuraba evitarlo. Astrid le había llamado la atención varias veces por su actitud y le insistía que fuese más flexible con su padre, pero el vikingo era más terco que una mula y no la escuchaba. Por otra parte, las cosas con Bocón tampoco habían mejorado y Astrid no paraba de repetirle que el herrero ya se había disculpado con ella, por lo que no había razón para no tratar con él.

—Ambos han roto mi confianza, Astrid, así que deja de ser tan pesada sobre este tema —le achacó una vez enfadado.

Astrid no podía no estar muy preocupada por la situación de Hipo con su padre y Bocón. Hipo dependía mucho emocionalmente de ella, ¿qué iba a suceder una vez que ella se marchara? ¿En quién iba a apoyarse? No negaba que Desdentao era un maravilloso apoyo emocional para él, pero Hipo tenía una familia que no estaba valorando. Ella estaba de acuerdo de que hubiera razones de sobra para estar enfadado con ellos, pues ella misma también estaba molesta por sus malas y precipitadas decisiones en torno al futuro de Hipo, pero sus intenciones jamás habían sido malas. 

La traducción del libro y la presencia de Desdentao en su cuarto la mayor parte de las noches también había complicado su relación. Dado que podría ser extraño ver a Desdentao yendo y viniendo a casa de Gothi, el dragón se quedaba todas las noches durmiendo con ellos. Aquello significaba que el dragón sacaba los dientes al mínimo gesto afectuoso entre ellos y ya les había amenazado varias veces de que no quería despertarse en mitad de la noche porque ellos estaban siendo especialmente ruidosos. Ambos se vieron resignados a obedecer, conformarse con dormir pegados la una del otro con una excitación que los frustraba enormemente. Los dos seguían necesitando el acercamiento físico y había quedado claro que con besarse en rincones oscuros ya no bastaba. Además, si iban a romper el hechizo que protegía el grimorio, Astrid quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a Hipo. En realidad, la bruja procuraba no pensar mucho en cómo se sentiría una vez que dejara Isla Mema. No quería creer que realmente iba a echarle de menos y se convencía a sí misma que el afecto que sentía por él estaba influenciado en gran medida por el vínculo. Aún así, su atracción mutua era un hecho indudable. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, empezaron a tener sexo en los rincones más inesperados: los establos, la Academia, el bosque y, curiosamente, la casa de Hipo cuando no estaba Estoico. Astrid temía que los descubrieran, pero no podía ni quería resistirse a él. Aprovecharía cada minuto, cada segundo que lo tuviera hasta que llegara el momento de dejarle atrás. 

Kateriina Noldor también suponía un problema entre ellos. Astrid sentía el sentimiento ponzoñoso y asqueroso de los celos pegarse a ella cada vez que Kateriina se acercaba a él. Sin embargo, no había vuelto a vomitar, por lo que supuso que Hipo había marcado una serie de límites que por el momento había conseguido mantener. El vikingo parecía tener una buena relación con la dama y todo el mundo parecía encantado con ella. Incluso Astrid no podía negar de que Kateriina estaba haciendo lo imposible por encajar y congeniar con la gente de la aldea, y eso había conseguido que se ganara su simpatía. Además, la bruja estaba obligada a ser amable y cortés con ella por el simple hecho de que Kateriina era la única que había descubierto su falso pasado. Es más, Kateriina sabía más de su propia mentira que la propia Astrid y la bruja temía que Noldor, quien probablemente seguía sin reconocerla, empezara hacer preguntas sobre Rick Moen y su familia. 

Brusca seguía la pista de Noldor con cautela, aunque al margen de su romance con Ingrid, no había descubierto nada más.

—¿Nada de nada? —insistió Astrid un día durante la hora de comer.

—Nada, tiene una rutina aburridísima —respondió Brusca frustrada.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el asesinato de Rosethorn y Astrid temía que si no encontraba pruebas contra Bardo y los Gormdsen era probable que se acabaría señalando a una culpable de entre las mujeres de la aldea. Jugó con los trozos de carne que flotaban en su caldo mientras escuchaba a Brusca hablar sobre lo agobiadas que estaban ella y su madre con todos los encargos que habían recibido a raíz de la boda de Hipo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros? —se ofreció Astrid para sorpresa de la vikinga—. No tengo ni pajorera idea de coser, pero puedo tomar notas de las medidas, cortar los patrones y demás. 

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó Brusca conmovida.

—¿Por ti y por tu madre? ¡Claro! —contestó Astrid con una leve sonrisa—. No me sobra tiempo, pero Gothi no pondrá pegas en que os dedique un par de horas.

—¿Kaira Gormdsen no ha vuelto a pedirte que vayas a aprender a cocinar?

—No, creo que ya me ha dado como caso perdido —dijo Astrid con indiferencia.

No sentía ninguna pena porque Kaira no la hubiera vuelto a llamar. Kateriina le había explicado que desde que había perdido su preciado libro estaba encamada con una depresión de caballo, pero Astrid no se había molestado en acercarse para comprobarlo por sí misma. No obstante, tanto Kateriina como Ingrid se habían tomado como una cruzada personal el encontrar el recetario que había pertenecido a su muy querida amiga Asta. La primera interrogada por Ingrid había sido Astrid y había pedido orden para que registraran su casa. Estoico, sin dar crédito a que se hiciera una montaña sobre un grano de arena por un viejo y polvoriento libro, se negó en rotundo para la satisfacción de la bruja. Astrid no volvió a saber nada sobre el asunto, aunque se aseguró de hacer un buen par de hechizos de protección en torno a su casa y de cerrar bien la ventana y la puerta de su habitación para evitar intrusos inesperados.

—¡Hola chicas! —saludó alguien interrumpiendo su conversación.

Brusca y ella alzaron la vista hacia la voz y se encontraron con Kateriina Noldor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La dama se sentó junto a Brusca y Astrid frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberías estar comiendo con Hipo? —preguntó la bruja.

—Sí, pero tenía una reunión con su padre y algunos miembros de la Guardia de Isla Mema para reportar avistamientos extraños estos últimos días —explicó la dama y se giró hacia la vikinga—. Además, necesitaba hablar contigo Brusca.

La susodicha alzó tanto las cejas que parecía que iban a fundirse con el nacimiento de su cabello. Un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Se supone que iban a traerme mi vestido de novia de Beren, pero por algún motivo que sigo sin entender dicen que no va a llegar a tiempo para la boda —comentó la dama con tristeza—. Estoy muy disgustada, porque el vestido era el mismo que llevó mi madre el día que se casó con mi padre.

—Sabes que pueden ir volando hasta allí, ¿no? —dijo Astrid extrañada—. No debe ser un viaje que dure más de dos días.

Kateriina se removió incómoda, miró hacia los lados, como si estuviera preocupada de que alguien les estuviera escuchando, y se reclinó hacia delante, un tanto avergonzada, para susurrarles:

—No quiero que la gente piense que soy tan superficial como para mandar a alguien a buscar un vestido hasta Beren. Isla Mema necesita a sus mejores jinetes aquí y ahora, en lugar de que pierdan el tiempo en cumplir con mis caprichos.

A Astrid le sorprendió su honestidad, pero sí que era cierto que Kateriina podía dar a entender que era una superficial con semejante petición y bastante se había trabajado su reputación entre la gente de la aldea como para que ahora la echara a perder. Aunque Astrid seguía siendo muy contraria a la boda, no podía evitar sentir cierta lástima porque la dama no pudiera llevar el vestido de boda de su madre.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? —preguntó Brusca sin entender bien qué tenía que ver eso con ella.

—Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme tú el vestido de novia.

—¿Yo? —cuestionó la vikinga en shock.

—Dicen que eres la mejor de la aldea —insistió Kateriina cogiendo de sus manos—. Por favor, estoy desesperada.

Brusca asintió no muy segura de si realmente podía negarse a su petición. Kateriina chilló entusiasmada y la abrazó. La vikinga miró a Astrid de reojo como si estuviera angustiada de que aceptando esa petición la estuviera fallando de alguna forma. La bruja ignoró el sentimiento de congoja en su pecho y sonrió, contenta por ella. Después de todo, Kateriina Noldor no parecía del tipo de persona que reparara en gastos, más si se trataba de su propio vestido de novia. Ambas mujeres se pusieron a hablar de colores, diseños y tocados cuando el mayor de los hijos de Faye Haugsen, Einar, se acercó a su mesa. Astrid le sonrió de forma instantánea, pero el niño se mantuvo muy serio.

—¿Qué te pasa, Einar? —le preguntó la bruja preocupada.

—Me han dicho que te digo que tu interrogatorio será esta misma tarde, antes de la cena.

Kateriina y Brusca dejaron de hablar tan pronto escucharon aquello. La bruja tragó saliva, pero asintió con una sonrisa para no alterar al niño. Cogió de su mano antes de que se alejara y le preguntó:

—¿No deberías estar con tu madre? ¿Por qué has venido tú a decirme esto?

—Mamá dice que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por proteger a la aldea y a nuestra familia —explicó el niño—. Así que he decidido que voy a unirme a los cazadores de brujas para matarlas por querer llevarse a mis hermanas y para vengarme de Brenna.

—Pero Einar, tu hermana murió por una enfermedad —se apresuró en recordarle Astrid—. ¿Y qué tienes? ¿Nueve años? Eres muy pequeño para meterte en esas cosas.

—¡Acabo de cumplir diez! —musitó el niño con las mejillas encendidas y soltando su agarre de un manotazo—. Y Brenna no murió por casualidad, una bruja lanzó una maldición a la isla e hizo que enfermara. ¡Mató a mi hermana y al señor Gormdsen!

—¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso? —cuestionó Astrid angustiada.

El niño no respondió, pero a la bruja no necesitó muchas pistas para darse cuenta de que los ojos de Einar se habían movido ligeramente en dirección a Kateriina Noldor. Astrid intentó retener al niño, pero se excusó de que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer todavía. La bruja apretó los puños con mucha fuerza para controlar la ira que estaba fluyendo en forma de magia por sus venas. 

—Un niño listo, sin duda —comentó Kateriina con ternura—. Será un gran cazador.

—¿Tú apoyas esto? —preguntó Astrid escandalizada—. ¡No es más que un niño!

—La iniciación de los cazadores de brujas empieza siempre en edad temprana —expresó Kateriina extrañada por su actitud—. Es un gran honor que le hayan cogido así sin más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nadie en su familia ha sido cazador antes. Aunque es imposible negar que sus motivos sean más que justificables.

—¿Justificables? ¿Qué hace razonable que un niño tenga que meterse a una secta, separándolo de su familia para entrenarlo como asesino? Entiendo que su familia tenga miedo por lo sucedido con los niñas, pero hasta ahora jamás se ha cuestionado que la epidemia del invierno pasado fuera producto de ninguna maldición —dijo Astrid indignada.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? —cuestionó Kateriina estrechando los ojos—. ¿Acaso te habrías dado cuenta de ser el caso?

Astrid estaba entrando en terreno pantanoso y le encantaría decirle que sí, que ella habría sabido que la epidemia hubiera sido consecuencia de un hechizo traicionero, pero decidió callarse, consciente de que no le convenía tener a Kateriina Noldor en su contra.

—Sólo creo que aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de una familia como los Haugsen es cruel y nocivo —razonó Astrid con frialdad—. Los Haugsen ya han perdido a una hija y han estado a punto de perder a otras dos, creo que es injusto engañarles para que les quiten a otro de ellos.

—Si ese niño está haciendo esto es únicamente porque tiene la autorización de sus padres, Astrid. A diferencia de las brujas, los cazadores jamás apartan a ningún niño de su familia si ésta no la autoriza —replicó Kateriina muy seria—. Tal vez deberías dejar de creer que eres moralmente superior a los demás y abrir tu mente a otros puntos de vista.

Astrid tuvo que contener el impulso de responder a su insulto. Había surgido una desagradable tensión entre ambas, hasta tal punto que Brusca se  movía agitada junto a Kateriina, no muy segura de si debía intervenir o no. La dama le sostenía la mirada sin vacilar y Astrid odiaba tener que ceder ante ella. No tenía nada en contra de Kateriina, sobre todo porque había visto la faceta más amable de ella, pero no podía soportar que apoyara una causa como la de los cazadores de brujas. Odiaba ver como un niño como tan tímido, pero cariñoso como Einar, que sentía devoción por su madre y cuidaba de sus hermanos como mejor podía, mutara en carne de cazador de brujas bajo la influencia de Drago Bludvist.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Astrid ignorando sus manos temblorosas por la magia—. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy y la entrevista me ha desajustado todo el horario que había marcado.

—Espera, Astrid, me voy contigo que tengo que ir a casa de la señora Gormdsen —comentó Kateriina sonriendo otra vez y miró a Brusca—. ¿Te parece bien que me pase por tu casa antes de cenar? Así matizamos los detalles del vestido.

—C-claro —contestó Brusca abrumada.

Astrid no se detuvo a esperar a Kateriina; sin embargo, la dama se enganchó a su brazo antes de que la bruja pudiera darse cuenta. Salieron del Gran Salón para encontrarse el cielo cubierto de nubes, con aspecto de que iba a llover. 

—¿Te ha molestado mi posición respecto al niño de los Haugsen? —preguntó Kateriina con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso importa? —cuestionó Astrid irritada.

—A mí me importa —replicó Kateriina con tristeza—. No me gusta estar en confrontación con nadie y realmente creo que no estás siendo justa con los que no piensan como tú, Astrid.

La bruja se apartó de la dama para que le soltara del brazo, temerosa de que la energía estática que surgía en su cuerpo cuando se enfadaba la delatara.

—Lo único que sé es que todo lo que está sucediendo es una locura —sentenció Astrid—. Asesinatos, interrogatorios, cazadores de brujas, alistamiento de niños a guerras que no les debería pertenecer jamás… Esto no se trata de abrirse a diferentes opiniones, sino de tener dos dedos de frente, Kateriina. 

La dama parecía contrariada por su punto de vista y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó incómoda.

—No soy quien va hacerte cambiar de parecer, Astrid —dijo Kateriina—. Sin embargo, no es por esto por lo que quería hablar contigo a solas.

La bruja arrugó la frente sin comprender y la dama cogió de su brazo y la arrastró hasta un callejón entre dos casas que quedaban cerca de ellas.

—Tenemos que repasar el capítulo de tu pasado —explicó la joven cuando se aseguró de que nadie las estaba escuchando.

—¿Mi pasado? —preguntó la bruja sin entender.

—Se supone que eres de Beren —le recordó Kateriina impaciente—. Van hacerte preguntas sobre la aldea, tu supuesta familia y todo los demás. Partes con mucha desventaja en este interrogatorio, Astrid. Déjame ayudarte.

—¿Por qué? No tienes motivos para hacerlo —cuestionó la bruja con recelo.

Kateriina ladeó la cabeza, casi conteniendo la risa, como si aquello fuera un mal chiste.

—Eres mi amiga, me sobran razones.

«Amiga» era una palabra que Astrid apreciaba como si fuera un tesoro. Ella había tenido muy pocos amigos de verdad a lo largo de su vida y, sinceramente, Heather no podía contarla como una tras todo lo que se habían hecho la una a la otra. Tormenta era su amiga, Brusca era su amiga, Hipo…. también era su amigo, casi podía incluso etiquetarle como su mejor amigo si Astrid no se sintiera como una boba adolescente por catalogarlo como tal. Cada uno de ellos habían demostrado en su propia forma que la apreciaban y la respetaban por ser quién era; aunque Astrid no podía evitar sentirse culpable por mentir a Brusca sobre su verdadera identidad mágica. Por esa razón, a Astrid no le gustaba utilizar la palabra  «amiga» tan a la ligera, mucho menos con alguien como Kateriina Noldor. No obstante, Astrid no podía ignorar que, al margen de sus diferencias respecto al trato en todo lo relacionado con la brujería, Kateriina no había hecho otra cosa que ser amable y atenta con ella. No había olvidado el cómo le había ayudado con la sopa de Kaira Gormdsen y, pese haber descubierto su mentira acerca del pasado en el que se había encubierto cara a la aldea, la dama no la había delatado. Astrid no se sentía cómoda con la situación, sobre todo porque no conocía del todo a Kateriina y, al fin y al cabo, se estaba acostando con su prometido.

No. 

Pero necesitaba su ayuda. O puede que su estancia en Isla Mema fuese muchísimo más corta de lo que preveía y no iba a ser gracias al grimorio.

—Está bien —aceptó Astrid rendida. 

Kateriina sonrió de oreja a oreja y sorprendió a la bruja diciendo:

—Me debes ya tres con esta.

Tras escuchar aquel comentario, Astrid tuvo un nudo en el estómago que le impidió beber el té que Kateriina le sirvió cuando la llevo hasta su casa para relatarle todo sobre Beren y sus costumbres. La bruja se apuntó mentalmente cada uno de los detalles que le iba relatando la dama y, cuando ésta no prestaba atención, la bruja daba un barrido al lugar para ver si encontraba algo que delatara la implicación de Bardo en los asesinatos. La casa, sin embargo, estaba impoluta. No había sangre, ni barro, ni el más mínimo ápice de polvo. 

Kateriina se despidió de ella cuando ter,imaron, no sin antes entregarle un trozo de tarta que ella misma había preparado. Astrid, que no era especialmente golosa, se planteó llevárselo a Faye Haugsen y saber más sobre la relación de Einar y los cazadores de brujas. Sin embargo, se le había hecho muy tarde y no había hecho nada de su trabajo en toda la tarde. Tampoco había avisado a Gothi o a Hipo sobre el interrogatorio, aunque se cruzó con él camino a casa de Cubo, quién había notificado de que estaba sufriendo una fuerte migraña. Dado que Estoico estaba formando parte de los interrogatorios, Hipo había tenido que asumir gran parte de las responsabilidades de su padre. Sin embargo, el joven vikingo no se había quejado al respecto. Lucía más agotado de lo habitual, pero asumía sus tareas con entereza. De alguna forma, pese a seguir sin hablarse con su padre, Hipo se había volcado en que nadie cuestionara la figura de los Haddock como líderes de la tribu y, por el momento, no habían habido quejas.

—Llevo toda la tarde buscándote —comentó el vikingo con angustia—. Me he enterado de milagro de que te tocaba el interrogatorio hoy.

—Lo he sabido a la hora de comer —explicó resignada—. Necesito comentarte algo.

Camino a casa de Cubo, Astrid expresó su preocupación por la gran implicación de los Haugsen en la causa contra las brujas y le generaba mucha incertidumbre que el niño terminara marchándose en el barco de Eret cuando hubieran terminado con la inspección. Esperó que Hipo se indignara tanto o más como ella, pero para su enorme decepción no fue así.

—Entiendo tu ansiedad, Astrid, ¿pero qué quieres que haga yo?

—¿No podéis tú o tu padre meteros de por medio? 

Hipo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y resopló.

—Astrid, que mi padre sea el Jefe no significa que podemos inmiscuirnos en todas las decisiones que los padres de esta aldea toman en torno a sus hijos —explicó Hipo frustrado—. Además, si Einar quiere forma parte de los cazadores de brujas, ¿quienes somos nosotros para impedírselo?

—Hipo, que solo tiene diez años —intentó razonar Astrid.

—Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, As —insistió el vikingo con tristeza—, pero a menos que los cazadores sean declarados enemigos de la tribu, no podemos hacer nada.

La bruja aceleró el paso, molesta con él, pese a saber que tenía razón. Estoico jamás había abusado de su poder, consciente de que jamás debía hacerlo; por tanto, no iba a tomar una actitud más autoritaria por un niño. Sintió los dedos de Hipo rodear su muñeca y cómo la empujaba con suavidad para que relajara el paso.

—Estamos caminando cuesta arriba y no me es fácil caminar en suelo fangoso, ten un poco de piedad por este pobre cojo —le pidió él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Astrid se mordió la mejilla por dentro y miró a su prótesis.

—Perdona, siempre se me olvida.

—No te preocupes, no te pasa solo a ti —comentó él restándole importancia.

La bruja le ofreció su brazo para brindarle de apoyo e Hipo, quién habitualmente nunca se mostraba favorable a que le ayudaran en torno a su minusvalía, lo aceptó sonriente. Su piel se erizó por el cosquilleo de su tacto, aunque le era muy agradable sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. En algún momento del camino, Astrid había sujetado de su túnica para besarle. Hipo, con el mismo entusiasmo que ella, le devolvió el beso hambriento. La cosa seguramente hubiera ido a más de no ser porque uno de ellos —seguramente Hipo, apostó Astrid— se resbaló con el barro y cayeron los dos al suelo. Ambos se miraron confundidos, pero no tardaron en romper a reír al verse cubiertos de barro. Ésta vez Hipo volvió a besarla, aunque la engañó para mancharle la cara de barro. Indignada por su osadía, Astrid se abalanzó sobre él y cubrió su rostro y su pelo de fango. Ambos rieron, agradecidos de estar lo bastante lejos de la aldea para que nadie los escuchara y que podían relajarse de la tensión y del estrés que se respiraba entre los miembros de la tribu.

Por una vez, se podían permitir ser dos idiotas comportándose como cualquiera de su edad. 

Hipo acompañó a Astrid hasta la casa de Cubo y se despidió a una distancia lo bastante prudente para que los vikingos no los vieran.

—¿Estarás bien? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe durante el interrogatorio? —se ofreció él cogiendo de sus brazos.

—No seas tonto, ¿con qué excusa? Kateriina me ha puesto al tanto de todo lo que debería saber sobre Beren y sólo esperemos que le siga cayendo bien a Eret.

—No sé, Astrid, te veo demasiado tranquila.

Por supuesto que la veía así. Él ya estaba lo bastante aterrado como para que Astrid se atreviera a revelar que estaba todavía más acojonada que él por la entrevista. La bruja le dio un suave beso en los labios y pasó los dedos por su pelo que ahora tenía una textura desagradable debido al barro que se había secado en él.

—Ve a lavarte, anda —le animó ella forzando una sonrisa de confianza—. Te veo esta noche en casa.

Hipo no parecía conforme por su sugerencia, pero terminó marchándose no sin abrazarla con fuerza. Astrid casi se quedó sin aire. Se sentía demasiado bien estar entre sus fibrosos brazos y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, gesto que él aprovechó para besar su cabello sucio por el fango. La bruja no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por su repentina ternura, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hipo ya había roto el abrazo y había empezado a bajar la colina.

El corazón de Astrid cabalgaba a la velocidad de un jamelgo pura sangre y sus mejillas ardían con intensidad. No iba a echar en falta las emociones de adolescente que Hipo despertaba en ella a causa del vínculo. Se sentía como una tonta, sobre todo porque aparentemente le gustaban esos pequeños gestos que el vikingo tendía hacer una y otra vez. Supuso que esa sería una forma quizás excesiva de mostrar afecto con sus amigos, pero ella no iba a quejarse.

Iba a aprovecharle todo lo posible hasta que rompieran el vínculo.

Cubo y Boñigo la recibieron claramente confundidos por su aspecto cubierto de fango, aunque Astrid se excusó simplemente sacudiendo los hombros y se puso a trabajar.

—Tómate una infusión de jengibre siguiendo los pasos que te he apuntado aquí —explicó Astrid dándole un papel—. Si quieres añádele un poco de miel para endulzarlo porque seguramente esté asqueroso. Si ves que con eso no te basta, hierve agua con flores de lavanda e inhálalo —la bruja miró al vikingo de arriba abajo y chasqueó la lengua—. Si yo fuera tú también me quitaría ese cubo de la cabeza.

Cubo musitó algo tan bajito que Astrid no entendió y miró a Boñigo esperando una respuesta.

—El cubo le protege la lesión de su cráneo —explicó el vikingo—. El problema es que a veces se contrae y le hace daño.

—Déjame adivinar, suele ser durante el invierno y los días de mucho frío, ¿me equivoco? —supuso la bruja.

Ambos vikingos abrieron tanto los ojos que parecían que iban a salirles de las órbitas y asintieron con la cabeza.

—El metal puede ser muy peligroso en bajas temperaturas, dado que se congela contra tu piel y por eso te presiona —explicó la bruja—. Me imagino que también te darán mucho miedo las tormentas.

—Demasiado —le pareció entender Astrid a Cubo—. Thor me odia.

Astrid rió con simpatía y negó con la cabeza.

—Thor no te odia, Cubo, es el metal lo que atrae a los rayos —aclaró la bruja, extraordinariamente familiarizada con ese problema que tantas veces lo había usado para su beneficio—, ¿por qué no pruebas a ponerte otro tipo de protección en la cabeza? Quizás puedas usar un casco de madera durante los meses de invierno y los días de tormenta. Puedo asegurarte que tus migrañas desaparecerán en gran medida gracias a eso, aunque me temo que no pueda hacer mucho más por la lesión de tu cabeza.

Ambos vikingos entrecruzaron las miradas no muy convencidos y Boñigo preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabes que el metal atrae los rayos?

—¿Quieres hacer una prueba? —sugirió Astrid alzando una ceja—. Está bien.

La bruja cogió una espada que había apoyada contra la pared e indicó a los vikingos que la siguieran. Los tres salieron hacia la bajada de la colina y Astrid clavó la espada a una distancia prudencial de la casa.

—Bien, cuando empiece la tormenta fijaros desde la ventana cómo los rayos caen sobre la espada.

—Espera, ¿acaso habrá tormenta hoy? —preguntó Boñigo mirando al cielo junto a Cubo—. ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber eso?

La bruja sonrió y, de repente, se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos que asustó a los vikingos.

—Ya me contaréis vuestras conclusiones —dijo ella con inocencia.

Astrid siempre sabía cuando se avecinaba una tormenta. Era parte de su magia saberlo e incluso controlarlo. Podía convocar y disipar grandes tormentas si era necesario, aunque siempre le habían advertido que cuanto menos se manipulara la naturaleza y la voluntad de los Dioses, mejor. La bruja había sabido desde el momento que se había despertado en los brazos de Hipo que ese día iba a caer una buena tormenta y eso siempre la ponía de buen humor. Después de todo, ella había sido bendecida con el poder de Thor, por lo que era natural que ella se sintiera como pez en el agua cuando las paredes temblaban por los truenos y el cielo oscuro se iluminaba por los relámpagos.

Cuando Astrid bajó al pueblo tenía toda la intención de irse a casa para cambiarse de ropa y quitarse el barro del pelo y la cara. Sin embargo, un conjunto de malas casualidades —un niño de dos años perdido que se había pegado a sus faldas, llorando a moco tendido y suplicándole que le ayudara a encontrar a su madre; el desmayo de un hombre que afortunadamente había quedado en un susto o el tener que curar una quemadura causada por tocar un hierro demasiado caliente de un Patapez frustrado y furioso— provocó que no sólo no pudiera lavarse, sino que encima llegó tarde al interrogatorio y terminó calada a causa de la tormenta que la había pillado camino al Gran Salón.

Einar estaba junto a la puerta de la sala del Consejo esperándola. Frunció su ceño, interrogante por su aspecto.

—Me he caído subiendo a casa de Cubo y, ya sabes, la tormenta —se excusó la bruja sacudiendo los hombros y le sonrió.

El niño, en cambio, no respondió a su sonrisa. Se redujo a abrirle la puerta y a decir:

—Te están esperando.

Astrid pensaba que había conseguido pasar el día sin verse influenciada por los nervios, pero se vio obligada a contener una arcada tan pronto entró en la sala del Consejo. Estaba muy oscuro, estando únicamente iluminado el fondo de la sala, lugar donde se encontraban Bardo, Eret y Estoico. Hacía frío y le sorprendió que no hubieran encendido el fuego. Astrid no tardó en suponer que tal vez el frío fuera un factor para intimidar a las interrogadas, dado que las brujas sufrían el frío más que los humanos si no llevaban sus ropajes. La joven, pese a los nervios, se acercó con paso lento y la cabeza alta, sin darles el lujo de mostrar su tensión. Sus pasos resonaban en la oscura sala y sólo se escuchaban los sonidos del carboncillo de Eret contra el papel y la lluvia caer sobre sus cabezas, a muchos metros por encima de ellos.

Cuando Astrid apareció ante la luz, los tres hombres tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes al definir su aspecto mojado, sucio y desaliñado: Eret no pudo evitar sonreír, como si no le sorprendiera en absoluto que se presentara cubierta de barro y calada hasta los huesos y Bardo sencillamente tensó los labios. Estoico, en cambio, dejó sus notas sobre la mesa, se quitó la capa de piel de oso y se la puso a la bruja sobre los hombros. Astrid se sintió tan abrumada por su gesto que no supo darle las gracias, pero Estoico le presionó suavemente los hombros, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Antes de que la bruja pudiera sentarse, Eret se levantó y ofreció su mano a modo de saludo. En otras circunstancias, Astrid le hubiera dado un manotazo, pero Hipo ya le había advertido que Eret daba la mano para medir la temperatura corporal de quien estaba interrogando. Por suerte para ella, el vínculo iba a ser útil esta vez, dado que su cuerpo llevaba tiempo siendo lo bastante tibio como para pasar por humana. Le dio un apretón quizás con demasiada fuerza, pero Eret se redujo a asentir y guiñarle el ojo con complicidad. Astrid, en cambio, se mantuvo fría, sin deseo de mostrar ningún tipo de emoción para no dejarse en evidencia. Se sentó en la silla vacía que había ante los tres hombres, separados únicamente por la mesa del Consejo.

—Llegas tarde —dijo el Jefe de Beren tan pronto Estoico volvió a su sitio.

—No voy a disculparme por priorizar mi trabajo con la gente de esta aldea, señor —respondió Astrid sin poder ocultar la irritación en su voz—. Y estoy aquí, ¿no? No es que haya intentado escaquearme o algo por el estilo.

La bruja se acomodó en la silla cruzando sus piernas y luchando por no tiritar más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

—Bien, repasemos los datos básicos antes de comenzar el interrogatorio —dijo Bardo leyendo sus notas—. Te llamas Astrid Moen y provienes de Beren. ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

—Rick y Fredda Moen —respondió la bruja recordando los nombres que le había mencionado Kateriina antes.

—¿Edad y fecha de nacimiento? —preguntó Eret entonces.

—Cumplo veintiuno el próximo veintiuno de junio —indicó la bruja no muy contenta de dar ese detalle, pero era mejor anexionarse a la verdad en lo que pudiera para no caer en incoherencias.

—¿En el solsticio de verano? —cuestionó Bardo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, coincide con la boda.

Astrid no había caído hasta un tiempo después que el enlace de Hipo caía el mismo día que su cumpleaños. Jamás le había querido dar más importancia de la debida a su aniversario, más teniendo en cuenta que no lo había celebrado nunca. Hilda, su antigua tutora, le había preparado alguna que otra tarta cuando era muy pequeña, pero desde que Le Fey la había tenido cruzada no se había atrevido a volver hacerlo. No obstante, tenía la sensación de que los dioses se habían reído de ella al haber marcado la boda de Hipo el mismo día que su cumpleaños. No le había querido contar nada a nadie, convencida de que Hipo y Brusca serían capaces de organizar algo para celebrarlo. Astrid odiaba ser el centro de atención, así que se había mantenido en silencio pese a las insistencias de sus amigos por conocer la fecha.

—¿Hace cuánto que llevas aquí? —continuó Eret con una sonrisa amable.

—Desde poco antes de iniciar el invierno —respondió Astrid con sequedad—. Mis padres se enteraron que Gothi buscaba una ayudante, pagaron mi viaje a Isla Mema con todos sus ahorros y cuando llegué aquí el jefe Haddock y la galena me entrevistaron y me aceptaron.

—¿Puedes ratificar eso, Estoico? —cuestionó Bardo volteándose al jefe de Isla Mema.

Estoico no había abierto la boca todavía, pero su expresión era muy seria, casi se diría que enfadada. Torció el gesto y su respuesta muy concisa:

—Sí, lo ratifico.

Astrid contuvo su semblante de alivio. Cuando ella había llegado a la aldea tras su primer encuentro con Hipo, con una migraña terrible a causa de la distancia que el vikingo había forzado entre ellos y obligada a robar ropa para pasar como una más, Astrid había hechizado a la aldea para que la acogieran sin problemas, incluso hizo que la idolatraran. Hipo le había exigido a romper el hechizo, pero Astrid jamás modificó los recuerdos de Estoico y el resto de ciudadanos. Al padre de su amante lo había embrujado y manipulado para que su respuesta positiva fuera casi automática. Se consolaba al pensar que su magia seguía vigente en él, pues lo último que necesitaba era tener a Estoico en su contra también.

—¿Cual es exactamente tu rol en esta aldea? —preguntó Bardo tras revisar sus notas.

—Brindar apoyo a Gothi —dijo Astrid con sequedad—. Preparo los ungüentos y atiendo a los pacientes que ella me asigna, generalmente con afecciones menores.

—¿Conseguir curar a una aldea entera de una epidemia es una afección menor? —objetó Bardo muy serio.

Astrid se esforzó en no poner los ojos en blanco, pero habiendo escuchado el discurso de Einar durante la comida, no le sorprendía en absoluto que intentaran pillarla por esa vía.

—La clave para tratar una epidemia es precisamente evitar que se extienda —explicó la bruja—. Es una noción básica de la medicina: cuarentena, higiene, alimentación adecuada y agua. Gothi declaró la cuarentena tan pronto detectó la enfermedad y cuando cayó enferma yo seguí haciendo lo que habíamos dictaminado desde el principio.

—Sin embargo, muchos remarcan que fuistes hasta obsesiva con el asunto de la higiene —señaló Bardo leyendo sus notas por encima—. ¿Es cierto que ordenaste a Hipo Haddock ordenara a los ciudadanos a lavarse todos los días? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Cómo puede saber una chica que jamás ha tenido una formación en medicina que la enfermedad no se extendería si la gente se mantenía limpia?

Eret se removió incómodo ante la actitud impulsiva de Bardo, mientras que Estoico tenía la vista clavada en Astrid. La bruja, en cambio, se mantuvo calmada.

—Jamás obligué a Hipo a que hiciera nada —contestó Astrid con frialdad—. Ni su padre ni Gothi estaban en condiciones para manejar la situación, por lo que ambos cubrimos sus puestos como mejor supimos hacerlo. ¿Que cuál fue el objetivo de mis insistencias por mantener una higiene adecuada en la aldea? Evitar el contagio —la bruja resopló—. ¿Han estado alguna vez resfriados?

Los hombres se miraron entre sí confundidos, pero asintieron con la cabeza.

—Como ya he dicho y Lord Noldor ha remarcado muy bien es que yo no tengo más formación en medicina que la que me ha enseñado Gothi —explicó Astrid consciente de que aquello era en parte mentira—. Sin embargo, todos nos hemos contagiado de un resfriado por mantener contacto de piel contra piel con alguien que se ha quitado los mocos con la mano. No se necesita ser un maestro en el arte de la medicina para hacer tal observación. Además, funcionó ¿no? La epidemia se erradicó gracias a mi obsesión por la limpieza.

Noldor apretó los puños, aunque había bajado la mirada a sus notas para que no pudiera leer su expresión de frustración. Astrid adivinó una sonrisa bajo la frondosa barba de Estoico y ella tuvo que contenerse a hacer lo mismo. Eret, sin embargo, tenía los ojos clavados en ella muy serio y comentó:

—La epidemia se cobró dos víctimas mortales, ¿me equivoco?

La bruja cruzó los brazos bajo la capa de Estoico.

—El patriarca de los Gormdsen y Brenna Haugsen —respondió Astrid muy seria.

—Comentan que estuvistes que los dos en el momento de su muerte.

—Sí, Brenna murió en mis brazos —dijo la bruja.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti —señaló el hombre con simpatía.

Astrid no respondió. No deseaba recordar a Brenna ahora. A veces todavía soñaba con ella, de lo mucho que lloraba a causa de las alucinaciones causadas por la fiebre y el dolor mientras su alma abandonaba su cuerpo suplicando que su madre viniera con ella. 

—¿Puedes hablarnos de cómo murió Haran Gormdsen? —preguntó Bardo de repente.

Astrid frunció el ceño, sin comprender bien a quién se refería.

—Es el nombre del Viejo Gormdsen, Astrid —matizó Estoico al percibir su confusión—. Bardo, ya hemos discutido esto. La muerte de Haran Gormdsen queda fuera de la jurisprudencia de estos interrogatorios.

Ambos jefes estaban muy tensos, tanto que parecía que iban abalanzarse el uno sobre el otro en cualquier momento. 

—La familia Gormdsen sigue demandando justicia, Estoico. Algo que te niegas a dárselo una y otra vez.

—Sí, pero el caso está cerrado —insistió Estoico furioso—. Pasa a la siguiente pregunta.

—Estoico, no tienes voz en…

—Puedo responder a las preguntas en lo relacionado a la muerte del Viejo Gormdsen —les interrumpió Astrid de forma precipitada. Estoico y Bardo se voltearon hacia ella y la bruja mantuvo su mejor semblante—. No me importa, no es que haya nada que ocultar.

—Astrid, no tienes por qué hacerlo —remarcó el jefe de Isla Mema inquieta.

—Como he dicho, señor, no tengo nada que ocultar.

La falta de pruebas contra ella eran su único consuelo y Astrid se redujo a repetir lo mismo que había dicho la última vez que le preguntaron sobre el asunto. Bardo y Eret, en cambio, parecían dispuestos a aprovechar esta inusual oportunidad.

—¿Quién más estuvo atendiendo a los enfermos? —preguntó Eret.

—Hipo y Brusca Thornston —contestó Astrid—. Sólo estábamos Brusca y yo cuando Gormdsen murió y estaba yo sola con él cuando falleció.

—¿Recuerdas cómo fue el momento de su muerte? —demandó Noldor.

—El anciano casi no podía respirar por su cuenta y murió a consecuencia de un infarto, seguramente por la falta de aire y la enfermedad. 

Eret asintió y parecía dispuesto a cambiar de tema de no ser por la repentina pregunta de Noldor:

—¿Qué le dijiste a Haran Gormdsen en su lecho de muerte, Astrid?

Astrid palideció y Bardo Noldor sonrió satisfecho por pillarla desprevenida.

—Varios testigos aseguran que te vieron hablando con Haran Gormdsen poco antes de que certificaras su muerte.

—Bardo, no vayas por allí… —intentó advertirle Estoico, pero el Jefe de Beren le ignoró.

—¿Sabías que Haran Gormdsen fue un reconocido cazador de brujas? La bruja y reina Le Fey arrancó a su hija Rosethorn de los brazos de su esposa al poco de nacer. Modificó la memoria de todos menos la suya, pues yo mismo conocí esta historia dicha de su boca, antes de enfermar. Se encontró con Le Fey y ésta le maldijo para que termina en el estado vegetativo en el que todos los de la isla le habéis conocido. Así que permite que vuelva a preguntarte: ¿qué le dijiste a Haran Gormdsen en su lecho de muerte?

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, más allá de las frías paredes de la sala del Consejo. La lluvia se intensificó tanto que casi parecía estar cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Astrid tenía los ojos clavados en aquel hombre, tan lleno de ira, rabia y dolor. 

Los ojos de un cazador.

—Incluso el más senil de los hombres merece que lo acompañen en sus últimos momentos en el Midgar —mintió Astrid con frialdad—. No podía hacer nada por él, así que me reduje a permanecer a su lado y darle consuelo hasta que murió. No recuerdo que le dije exactamente, pero su pasado me es totalmente indiferente, señor. Me reduje a hacer mi trabajo y, probablemente, de lo único que se me puede acusar es de no haber supervisado el cadáver para evitar su profanación. Pero soy humana, Lord Noldor, y no puedo estar en diez sitios a la vez. Espero que tanto usted como los Gormdsen comprendan que mi prioridad era cuidar de los vivos, no de los muertos.

Aquello fue como una cuchillada en el pecho del hombre. Pese a ser una burda mentira, Astrid había soltado el discurso con tal convencimiento que había incomodado a los presentes. Sería hipócrita ofenderse por sus acusaciones y era cierto que seguía sin arrepentirse de haber matado al Viejo Gormdsen, pero Astrid no le gustaba ser cuestionada. 

—Sin embargo…

—Bardo, cambia de tema ya. Astrid ya te ha dado una respuesta sobre el asunto —le interrumpió Estoico furioso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Lord Noldor, aún nos quedan bastantes temas que tratar —añadió Eret violento.

Bardo se vio forzado a dar su brazo a torcer. Durante la siguiente hora, Astrid tuvo que responder preguntas sobre su rutina, su relación con Gothi, con Brusca y con otras personas de la aldea. Hablaron del Festival del Deshielo, aunque para su buena suerte, Eret no le hizo muchas preguntas ni mencionó nada de lo que Astrid le había echado en cara sobre la actividad de los cazadores contra la mujeres. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que saliera en la conversación el parto de las gemelas Haugsen.

—¿Por qué atendiste tú el parto? —preguntó Eret.

—Gothi había marchado ese día a la Isla de los Marginados con Lord Haddock —explicó Astrid con voz cansada, se moría de hambre y no podía esperar el momento de volver a su casa—. Al no estar ella, tuve que asistir yo a Faye.

—Faye Haugsen habla maravillas de ti —remarcó Lord Noldor—. Sin embargo, hay varias cosas que sucedieron en dicho parto que han despertado mi curiosidad. La señora Haugsen asegura que no se acuerda de la mayor parte del alumbramiento hasta que le diste algo que le ayudó a recuperar la consciencia e incluso le brindó energías para dar a la luz a sus hijas. ¿Qué le diste?

—Un simple brebaje compuesto por raíces, hierbas y agua —respondió Astrid sin querer dar más detalles.

—Especifica los ingredientes, muchacha.

Astrid chasqueó la lengua indignada. 

—¿Acaso tiene el suficiente conocimiento sobre medicina como para valorar si lo que le di a Faye era válido o no? ¿O acaso pretende colar una acusación por debajo de la manga? —le recriminó Astrid furiosa—. Ninguno de ustedes tiene idea de medicina y, de verdad se lo digo, a menos que realmente consideren que esta información aporta algo real a este interrogatorio, me gustaría que prosiguiéramos para que podamos acabar lo antes posible.

—No eres tú la que decide cuándo ha de acabar esta entrevista, jovencita —espetó Bardo furibundo.

—Tampoco es usted nadie para cuestionar mi trabajo —escupió la bruja colérica.

—¡Astrid! —le llamó la atención Estoico—. Hablas con tu antiguo Jefe y has de mostrar respeto hacia él. Todos estamos cansados y entiendo que quieras acabar esto de una vez, pero eso no quita porque tengas que perder las formas.

La bruja cruzó sus piernas y los fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, la llamada de atención de Estoico le había venido bien para recordarle que no debía perder la compostura bajo ningún concepto. El cansancio y la situación la estaba superando.

—Bardo, prosigue con tus preguntas —le indicó Estoico con severidad—, pero olvídate del brebaje y enfócate en terminar. Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

Noldor vino conveniente no discutir con él, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a bajar el tono:

—Faye cree que su segunda hija nació muerta.

—No es cierto —replicó Astrid con tranquilidad.

—¿Cuestionas a una madre que ha dado luz a tantos hijos ?

—No, pero la diferencia entre Faye y yo es que ella estaba dominada por el pánico y yo era la que sujetaba el bebé —destacó Astrid—. La niña no estaba muerta cuando salió de su madre, lo único que hice fue masajear el pecho para alentar los latidos de su corazón que eran un tanto irregulares.

Noldor sonrió de repente, como si hubiera estado esperando que sacara ese tema en concreto.

—Es curioso que hables de eso, porque la niña presume de tener una marca no menos que curiosa en esa zona —apuntó el hombre.

—Una marca de nacimiento —aclaró Astrid.

—Que tiene la misma forma que la herida que había aparecido en el pecho del cadáver profanado de Haran Gormdsen —continuó Bardo con voz sombría—. Es curioso… Astrid, pero es mucha casualidad que aparezcan en dos personas cuyo último y primer momento estuvieron en contacto directo contigo. 

Astrid ya había supuesto que Noldor era lo bastante inteligente como para hacer una asociación tan simple. Estaba segura de que esperaba que Astrid rompiera a llorar o saliera corriendo de aquella sala infernal, pero ella no era una humana. Ella era una bruja, una antigua general de un gran ejército a la que no había que infravalorar. Astrid sostuvo su mirada y sonrió con inocencia, consciente de que debía sacar su última carta sobre la mesa.

—Dígame, Lord Noldor, ¿tan desesperado está por contentar a su amiga Ingrid Gormdsen que sería capaz de echarme a la hoguera sin tener más pruebas de un posible crimen de brujería?

Eret abrió la boca atónito ante la revelación de Astrid mientras que Estoico giró la cabeza con brusquedad hacia el Jefe de Beren, incapaz de creerse que su supuesto amigo se hubiera aliado hasta tal punto con los que eran ahora mismo sus mayores enemigos en la aldea. Bardo, en cambio, se quedó en silencio, aunque sus ojos lo decían todo. 

Astrid acababa de ganarse un enemigo más a su larga lista

—Creo que es todo por hoy, Astrid —dijo Estoico tras un momento en silencio—. Puedes retirarte.

La bruja estaba encantada de irse y se incorporó de un salto, pero Bardo Noldor gritó de repente:

—¡No he terminado! Soy su jefe y yo dictamino cuando ha de marcharse. Aún no tengo del todo claro qué hiciste durante las noches del Festival del Deshielo, cuando Caius desapareció, o las noches en las que los dos grupos de guardias fueron asesinados.

Estoico se levantó de su silla furioso, dispuesto a replicar, pero Eret se adelantó para calmar el ambiente:

—Lord Noldor, no tenemos nada que justifique que Astrid sea…

—¡Cállate, chico! —chilló Noldor y se dirigió a ella—. Siéntate, chiquilla.

Sin embargo, Astrid no obedeció. Se quedó en pie donde estaba, sin inmutarse ni un ápice por la violenta reacción del hombre. Aquello pareció enfurecerle mucho más, pero Astrid jamás se doblegaría por nadie. Mucho menos por alguien como Bardo Noldor.

—Tienes la suerte de que cuentas con el respaldo de mi hija, quién no para de insistir que te conoce de siempre aunque yo puedo jurar que jamás he visto tu cara —escupió Noldor—. Sin embargo, en nada te pareces a tus padres. Gente honrada, trabajadora y leal, lo mejor de lo mejor de Beren. ¿Pero qué eres tú? Nadie, solo una vergüenza para ellos. 

Aunque Astrid no debía mostrarse afectada por un discurso tan ponzoñoso como aquel, no pudo evitar sentirse herida por sus palabras, pues Bardo Noldor tenía mucha razón en una cosa: Astrid no era nadie. Sin nombre, sin una identidad. Ella no era honrada y ya no podía presumir de ser leal. Era una mentirosa, una aprovechada y una asesina. Sí, puede que su estancia en Isla Mema la hubiera cambiado, pero en esencia seguía siendo la misma que no hacía mucho tiempo abanderaba la causa de Le Fey.

Porque siempre había sido eso: nadie.

—Bardo, déjala en paz —le ordenó Estoico con severidad.

—¡Me ha faltado al respeto! ¡A mí! ¡A su jefe! —gruñó el jefe.

—Decir la verdad no es faltar al respeto —musitó Astrid apretando los puños para impedir que saliera la magia de sus dedos—. No respondo a sus órdenes, solo a las de mi jefe actual que es Lord Haddock. Así que, por mi parte y con todo el respeto que puedo mostrarle hacia usted, le digo con suma humildad: váyase a la mierda.

Eret tuvo que sujetar a Noldor para que el hombre no se abalanzara sobre ella, mientras que Estoico rodeó la mesa para cogerla con brusquedad del brazo y sacarla de la sala del Consejo. Einar dio un salto cuando Estoico abrió la puerta con violencia y frunció el ceño al ver al niño allí quieto.

—¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vete a tu casa! —le ordenó Estoico.

—Pero…

—¡Ahora! —rugió el Jefe de Isla Mema cerrando la puerta de una patada.

El niño obedeció temeroso y Astrid aprovechó para soltarse de su agarre. Estoico la fulminó con la mirada, pero no le chilló, solo se redujo a decir:

—Sígueme.

La bruja acató su orden sin quejarse, pues no veía prudente ganarse también la animadversión de Estoico. La guió por unas galerías contiguas al Gran Salón en las que Astrid podía escuchar las voces gritonas de los habitantes de Isla Mema riendo mientras cenaban y, sobre sus cabezas, oyó al cielo tronar furioso, como si estuviera vaticinando algo, pero era difícil interpretarlo desde aquellos oscuros pasillos. Astrid no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente cansada tras casi dos horas de interrogatorio y caminaba como si arrastrara un Gronkle de los pies. Por suerte para ella, no fueron muy lejos y terminaron en las cocinas del Gran Salón. Astrid jamás había estado en aquel lugar, pero era cálido y lo bastante amplio para que hubieran un Nadder y un Escaldrón moviéndose libremente para avivar los fuegos y calentar el agua de las comidas. Las cocineras apenas repararon en su presencia y Estoico le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara hasta el fondo de la estancia, lugar donde se encontraba una mesa sucia de mondaduras de verduras y huesos de la carne que se había deshuesado para el estofado de la cena. Estoico le pidió que se sentara y fue a hablar con una de las cocineras. Al poco apareció con dos boles llenos de estofado recién hecho a la vez que las mujeres se retiraban del lugar. Los dragones se quedaron a un lado, observándolos curiosos y hablando muy bajito entre ellos para que ella no pudiera escucharlos. 

Las tripas hambrientas de Astrid rugieron alegres.

Estoico tiró los restos de comida que había sobre la mesa con el brazo y se acomodó frente a ella. Astrid no entendía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo: no sabía si Estoico iba a echarle la bronca, si había descubierto que efectivamente era una bruja y había envenenado la comida para matarla o sencillamente había decidido esconderse en la cocina con ella hasta que a Bardo Noldor se le pasara el cabreo.

—Come —le ordenó el hombre con severidad.

Astrid no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Tenía demasiada hambre como para pensar en que fueran a envenenarla y quería pensar que ese no era el estilo de Estoico Haddock. Sería muy decepcionante de ser así. Bruja y humano comieron en silencio y Astrid miraba de reojo al padre de Hipo para leer sus expresiones, pero el hombre estaba demasiado enfocado en su comida como para poder sacar nada en claro. Estoico terminó antes que ella y soltó un eructo. Musitó una disculpa avergonzado y Astrid sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia. Durante el rato en el que Astrid terminó de comer, Estoico pareció librar su propia batalla interna y no estaba segura si era muy conveniente para ella que le diera tantas vueltas a las cosas.

—Jefe, si tiene que echarme la bronca, prefiero que lo haga ya. Soy consciente que me lo merezco —dijo Astrid cansada.

—¿Crees que debería simplemente regañarte, Astrid? Insultar a un Jefe, sea de la tribu que sea, tiene una pena según nuestras leyes —respondió Estoico molesto—. Pensaba que eras muchísimo más lista, ¿cómo se te ocurre desafiar a Bardo Noldor? Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo rencoroso que es.

—¿Desafiar? —replicó la bruja ofendida—. ¡Estoy harta de tener que callarme cada vez que se me cuestiona o se me insulta!

Estoico soltó un suspiro y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, tal y como solía hacer su hijo. 

—Ibas muy bien en el interrogatorio, Astrid. ¿Eres consciente de lo que va a suceder ahora?

—No voy a desnudarme delante de ellos, si es lo que se piensa —dijo Astrid con furia—. No tienen pruebas, no tienen nada. 

—No tendrán nada contra ti, pero has insultado a Noldor, le has humillado ante mí y su compañero. Para él eso es más que suficiente para considerarte sospechosa de brujería —aclaró Estoico con voz apagada.

—Usted es el Jefe de esta aldea —le recordó Astrid con severidad—. Impídalo. 

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —aseguró él golpeando la mesa sobresaltando a la bruja—. No sé qué te piensas que es esto, pero los Jefes no tenemos un poder absoluto. Por mucho que quiera, por mucho que sepa que esto está mal, si la voluntad del Consejo es ésta, debo obedecer y cumplir con mi deber.

—Un Jefe protege a los suyos —dijo Astrid con severidad.

Estoico alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Astrid cayó que había sido un error citar a su amante y se maldijo a sí misma por no poder enmendarlo.

—Hipo —confesó apartando la mirada avergonzada.

Estoico musitó algo que Astrid no entendió y se frotó los ojos agotado. La bruja esperaba que el hombre se pusiera a interrogarla sobre su amistad con Hipo, pero le sorprendió diciendo:

—A veces me gustaría que todo fuera diferente, ¿sabes? No sé cómo ha podido cambiar todo en tan poco tiempo —Estoico rascó con sus dedos las vetas de la mesa—. No voy a excusarme, porque no debo hacerlo. Sé que no lo he hecho bien. No he protegido a mi tribu, no he sabido guiar al Consejo y no he salvaguardado la felicidad de mi hijo. ¡Ojalá todo fuera diferente!

Astrid avistó la humedad en sus ojos verdes, aunque Estoico Haddock no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Tenía demasiado orgulloso como para venirse abajo ante una chica que era prácticamente una desconocida para él. Sin embargo, Astrid sintió una lástima inmensa por él, pues aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que el Jefe Haddock era un hombre aún relativamente joven y con muy buena salud, parecía que había envejecido sustancialmente durante las últimas semanas debido al estrés y la situación de la isla.

—Mirar al pasado y estancarse en el “¿y si?” no sirve de nada —comentó Astrid jugando con los restos de su comida—. Lo que importa es saber qué pasos se han de dar para enmendar nuestros errores.

Estoico sonrió con desgana y la observó unos segundos.

—No sabes lo que es gobernar a la contra.

—No, por supuesto que no —concordó la bruja—, pero sé lo que es cagarla y tener que trabajar para arreglar mis fallos. No juzgo su forma de gobierno, Jefe. Es un buen hombre que claramente se desvive por esta tribu y hace todo lo que puede. Su hijo ha sacado claramente eso de usted, pero… 

—¿Pero?

Estoico parecía expectante, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta que le ayudara a resolver aquel embrollo.

—El deber no siempre es lo correcto —sentenció la bruja y tragó saliva—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

El Jefe de Isla Mema asintió con la cabeza, curioso, y Astrid se lamió sus labios resecos un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Y si encontraran a una bruja?

—Astrid…

—No, escuche, sé que usted sólo cree en lo que ve —señaló ella con nerviosismo—, pero pongamos un caso hipotético de que existen y que hay una bruja viviendo en esta isla, pero que lo hace de forma pacífica. Una bruja que ha decidido vivir una vida normal entre humanos y que ha sido parte de esta comunidad desde ya ni puede recordar cuando. Una bruja que en nada ha tenido que ver con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos aquí, pero que igualmente se la acusa de tales crímenes por poseer el don de la magia. El deber actual dictamina que hay que matar a todas las brujas en esta isla, ¿pero cree que sería lo correcto? Aún sabiendo que esa mujer es inocente.

No había que ser muy avispada para conocer la respuesta. Estoico Haddock era un hombre de honor que lo había dado todo por su tribu: su felicidad, su estabilidad familiar y su vida entera. Sin embargo, como la propia Astrid había señalado, Estoico sabía diferenciar el deber con lo correcto y hasta entonces siempre había contado con un Consejo que le había escuchado y respaldado en todas sus decisiones. Ahora Estoico estaba solo y todo se veía mucho más grande y aterrador cuando no se tenía apenas a nadie salvaguardando sus espaldas. Y, aún así, Astrid esperaba que Estoico fuera hacer lo correcto si se diera las circunstancias de que hubiera condenas de brujería.

Estuviera ella o no entre las acusadas.

—Para ser sola la hija de un pescador tienes una sabiduría envidiable, muchacha —apuntó Estoico sorprendido.

—El estatus social no tiene nada que ver con la lógica, señor —objetó Astrid con frialdad.

—Cierto, pero hay quienes consideran que una mujer con ideas es peligroso.

—Sí, son los mismos que decidan quemarlas vivas por aspirar a algo más que casarse, tener hijos y cuidar una casa —señaló la bruja—. Sería sumamente decepcionante descubrir que en Isla Mema también piensan así.

—Puedo asegurarte que no —juró Estoico con mesura.

El Jefe de Isla Mema se levantó de su asiento y se estiró. Astrid sintió la piel ponérsele de gallina al escuchar el crujido de sus huesos resentidos por la tensión. 

—Deberías lavarte e ir a casa a dormir —sugirió Estoico—. Debes estar agotada. No te preocupes por Noldor de momento, yo me encargaré de él. Le diré a Gothi que te dé el día libre mañana para que puedas descansar.

—Gracias, Jefe.

Astrid le devolvió su capa y el Jefe la colgó de su brazo. Caminó hasta la salida cuando Estoico la llamó de nuevo. Astrid se volteó.

—¿Cómo has acabado llena de barro?

La bruja frunció el ceño.

—Me caí subiendo a casa de Cubo y Boñigo, ¿por qué?

Estoico no respondió, aunque parecía muy pensativo, y Astrid arrugó la frente sin entender nada. Aún así, el hombre no parecía tener intención de ahondar más sobre el asunto, aunque sí formuló una última pregunta:

—Antes me has dicho que, por lo general, una mujer que aspira a ser algo más que esposa y madre siempre estará en el punto de mira, ¿qué es lo que ambicionas tú, Astrid?

¿Qué deseaba ella por encima todo? Encontrar a su familia, dejar su pasado atrás y seguir hacia delante. Ella no era codiciosa en absoluto, pues nunca había poseído nada que fuera realmente suyo. Siendo más joven, su mayor objetivo había sido alcanzar el puesto de General para tener poder dentro del aquelarre. Sin embargo, aquello había sido un sueño vacío, ya que el poder nunca le había dado nada más que disgustos y dolores de cabeza y sólo había que ver a Hipo y a su padre para comprender que ni entre los humanos resultaba atractivo tenerlo.

Astrid soltó un largo suspiro, pero conocía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta. Sólo había habido una cosa que había anhelado tanto o más que conocer la identidad de su familia:

—Sólo quiero ser dueña de mi vida y mi destino.

—Un alma libre —observó Estoico sonriendo con tristeza.

—Me gusta pensar que lo soy —coincidió la bruja devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El Jefe murmuró algo que Astrid no llegó a entender, pero terminó deseándole buenas noches y se retiró al Gran Salón. La bruja consiguió encontrar una salida cerca de las cocinas que la llevó directamente al exterior. Había dejado de diluviar, aunque el cielo nocturno aún albergaba nubes tormentosas que gruñían truenos de forma silenciosa. Hacía bastante frío, aunque el olor a lluvia y tierra mojada resultaba agradable para sus fosas nasales tras el aroma embriagador a comida que parecía habérsele quedado en el pelo. Sin embargo, Astrid no pensaba que fuera conveniente irse a los manantiales sola, ya no sólo porque estaba convencida de que se pondría pronto a llover otra vez, sino porque tampoco se fiaba de que Bardo, Eret o incluso los Gormdsen no fueran a buscarla. La otra opción era bañarse en su casa, como solía hacer Gothi, en un barreño de madera que se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la anciana. A Astrid le quedaba un poco pequeña, pero sería suficiente por esa noche.

El regreso a casa se le hizo eterno, le pesaban los ojos y le inspiraba una enorme pereza tener que lavarse antes de irse a dormir. Gothi la estaba esperando con una taza humeante de una infusión del sueño y unos panecillos dulces que al parecer había horneado Sigrid Thornston para ella. 

—También la chica Thornston me ha pedido que te diga que mañana a la mañana se pasará a buscarte, ya me ha explicado que vas ayudarles con lo de la ropa de la boda —escribió Gothi—. Le he dicho que se pase a media mañana para que puedas dormir un poco más.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó la bruja.

La anciana negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien que les ayudes, son buena gente a pesar de que los gemelos parecen haber sido engendrados por el mismísimo Loki —comentó Gothi—. Además, te mereces un día de descanso, has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente 

—Gracias —dijo la bruja conmovida—. De verdad.

—Te he preparado un baño, por cierto —dijo la anciana—. Estás que das asco verte.

Astrid soltó una risita, pero asintió con complicidad. Antes de que pudiera terminarse el té y un panecillo, Gothi escribió en el suelo:

—Él está arriba.

La bruja se ruborizó y Gothi puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedes decirle que deje de entrar por la ventana? Un día de estos se va a matar y no quiero ser yo la que le explique a su padre la razón por la que se estaba colando en tu habitación.

—Le llamaré la atención de tu parte, pero dudo que vaya hacerme caso. Es un cabezón —dijo Astrid con una mueca.

—Eso me recuerda a alguien.

Astrid tardó más de lo debido en darse por aludida, pero Gothi ya se había retirado a su habitación antes de que la bruja pudiera replicar. Subió a su cuarto y escuchó los susurros de Hipo hablando con Desdentao. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la bruja frunció el ceño al ver que las paredes y el suelo de su cuarto estaban limpias de los papeles que ella había pegado con la saliva del Furia Nocturna durante el último par de semanas. Hipo estaba sentado en el suelo con Desdentao acurrucado alrededor de su cuerpo y ambos parecían concentrados en los montones de papeles ordenados que había ante ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó la bruja escandalizada al ver que todo el tiempo que había invertido en organizar sus apuntes se habían ido al garete.

Hipo y Desdentao levantaron la vista al escuchar su voz e Hipo dio un salto para correr a abrazarla. Astrid le habría dado un empujón enfadada por haber echado todo su trabajo a perder, pero su abrazo era tan cálido y él olía tan bien a jabón que Astrid no pudo evitar fundirse entre sus brazos. Pocos segundos después, Hipo rompió el abrazo para sujetarla de sus hombros y atosigarla a preguntas:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Qué te han dicho? Dime por favor que no te han hecho nada. Aunque de haber sido así me habría dado cuenta, ¿no? Te han tenido mucho tiempo allí metida. ¿Ha intercedido mi padre por ti? ¿Qué te han preguntado?

—¡Hipo! —exclamó Astrid abrumada—. ¡Vas hacer que me explote la cabeza!

— _ Pues si te digo yo cómo la tengo… ¡Lleva toda la tarde así de insoportable! _ —se quejó Desdentao.

Las mejillas de Hipo se tintaron de rojo por la vergüenza, pero Astrid le compensó acunando su rostro con su mano y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—Estoy bien, Hipo —le aseguró la bruja con una leve sonrisa—. Bien dentro de las circunstancias, porque no he salido muy bien parada de la entrevista.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el vikingo preocupado.

Astrid no tenía muchas ganas de contarle todos los detalles de lo sucedido, pero sabía que Hipo no la dejaría en paz hasta que no tuviera todas sus respuestas. La bruja suspiró agotada, pero se lo narró todo. Desde las preguntas más tontas hasta su inconsciencia de echarle en cara a Noldor su relación con Ingrid Gormdsen. 

—Madre mía, Astrid, ¿no tienes una vocecita en la cabeza que te indique cuándo debes callarte? —le regañó Hipo frustrado.

— _ ¿Por qué no me sorprende nada de esto? _ —le reprendió también Desdentao.

—¡¿Queréis dejarme en paz?! —exclamó la bruja con las mejillas encendidas—. ¡Llevaba casi dos horas de interrogatorio y ese hombre no paraba de humillarle! La he cagado, pero no me arrepiento, ¿vale? Si vais estar aquí echándome la bronca podéis iros por donde habéis venido.

Dragón y vikingo se cruzaron las miradas sintiéndose un tanto culpables y se disculparon con ella. La bruja aceptó sus disculpas, aunque aún seguía furiosa con ellos.

—¿Qué demonios habéis estado haciendo? —demandó saber Astrid enfadada—. ¿Por qué habéis quitado todas mis notas de las paredes?

Hipo le sorprendió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, irritándola aún más.

—Tranquila, Astrid, esto te va a gustar —cogió de su mano e hizo que se colocara a su lado frente al montón de papeles—. Desdentao y yo hemos terminado de descifrar los títulos de las recetas y las hemos ordenado según el criterio que nos habías marcado. 

La bruja abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Si aún quedaban una veintena de páginas que no había por dónde cogerlas —dijo ella sin creerselo.

Hipo se cruzó de piernas y sonrió entusiasmado. La bruja se ruborizó levemente al caer lo guapo que se veía con los ojos tan brillantes y orgullosos por su hallazgo. 

—Digamos que hemos usado la lógica —Hipo cogió uno de los montones—. Este libro, aunque parezca caótico, en realidad se sostiene sobre una base numérica muy interesante. Tenemos siete categorías que tú misma has señalado: verduras, carne, pescado, estofados, empanadas, postres y metodología de cocinado.¿Sabías que el siete es un número primo?

Astrid le miró sin comprender.

—¿Entiendo que las matemáticas no son tu punto fuerte? —comentó el vikingo algo azorado.

—No, por lo que agradecería que te redujeras a hablar en un idioma que pueda entenderte.

— _ Es un rarito de las mates, eso va a suponer un auténtico reto para él _ —observó Desdentao con un tono cariñoso y de burla.

Hipo le golpeó con suavidad en el pecho y el dragón se rió.

—Intentaré ser lo menos técnico posible, pero te prometo que es muy relevante lo que te voy a contar —apuntó el vikingo—. Los números primos son números que solo se pueden dividir entre sí mismos y el uno. Son números fascinantes y únicos y gracias a ellos se pueden calcular el mínimo común múltiplo y…

—Hipo —le interrumpió Astrid con impaciencia—. Al grano.

—Sí, perdona —se disculpó él apurado—. La cuestión es que que he contado el número de recetas y métodos que recoge el libro y son noventa y uno en total. Un número que aunque pueda parecer poco relevante a primera vista, en realidad, es la respuesta a la clave del libro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Astrid con curiosidad.

—Si a noventa y uno lo divides entre siete, te da trece. Otro número primo, por cierto —señaló él sonriente—. Por tanto, en teoría, cada montón debería tener trece recetas, así que he cogido las que ya habíamos traducido y las he ido distribuyendo en base a la categorización que marcaste. Después, las he ordenado por orden alfabético según el latín, ya que es el idioma en el que más se han redactado las recetas. Eso sin contar las que catorce que no he conseguido traducir porque no tiene fundamentación lingüística que tú y yo conozcamos.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido meter esas en los montones y ordenarlas?

—Eso ha sido lo más complicado, pero me he basado un poco en la distribución general de las recetas —explicó él—. Si te fijas, no es igual una receta de un estofado que la de un postre. Las extensiones y las estructuras son diferentes. 

Hipo le pasó dos páginas diferentes para que lo viera por sí misma. Astrid estaba tan fascinada y desconcertada a la vez que le costaba encontrar las palabras.

—No estoy seguro del todo que el orden de las recetas sin traducir sea el correcto. Algunas letras se parecen a las del griego, así que lo he hecho en función a semejanzas que he sacado.

Astrid no estaba menos que impresionada. Él era un genio, no había otra forma de describirlo. No puedo no besarlo con fervor. Hipo se sorprendió por su gesto, pero pronto rodeó su cintura y empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo. De no ser por el carraspeo incómodo que Desdentao soltó e hizo que se separaran, Astrid lo habría tomado allí mismo. 

— _ En lugar de hacer cosa que no ayuda a romper vuestro vínculo, tal vez deberíais preocuparos en juntar todo y deshacer lo que queda del hechizo _ —comentó el dragón irritado.

—Eso es lo más fácil —señaló Astrid victoriosa y cogió uno de los montones de papeles—. Ahora solo queda ordenar las categorías y formular el hechizo de revelación de secretos.

Humano y bruja organizaron los montones en orden alfabético según el latín. Metieron de nuevo el libro en las cubiertas e Hipo cosió con cuidado el lomo. Ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando el vikingo le entregó el libro terminado. Astrid podía sentir la magia que desprendía el libro, aunque le extrañó que no resaltara más de lo que había hecho cuando lo cogió por primera vez.

Astrid cogió aire antes de pronunciar el hechizo con aire solemne.

Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada.

La bruja volvió a pronunciar el hechizo.

Nada de nada.

— _ No funciona _ —comentó Desdentao.

—¡Ya me he dado cuenta! —espetó la bruja con furia tirando el libro con violencia al suelo y se levantó con ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Hipo.

—A bañarme —respondió ella malhumorada cogiendo un camisón limpio y una pastilla de jabón—. Necesito desconectar de toda esta mierda.

Dejó al vikingo con la palabra en la boca y bajó al jardín trasero. Por suerte para ella, todavía no se había puesto a llover, pero el agua del barreño se había quedado fría por haberse entretenido con Hipo y Desdentao. De mala gana, Astrid metió su mano en el agua y teniendo mucho cuidado de no soltar chispas se concentró en que su mano expulsara el calor de la electricidad. En cuestión de segundos, el agua empezó a humear vapor y Astrid se desvistió rápido para no morirse de frío. Lo primero que hizo fue lavarse concienzudamente el pelo para eliminar cualquier rastro de barro y se preocupó en desenredarlo con los dedos. Cuando Astrid terminó de lavarse con esmero su cuerpo, se sentó dentro de la pequeña bañera y apoyó su cabeza contra el borde de madera para mirar al cielo nocturno.

Iba a ponerse a llover en cualquier momento. Astrid podía olerlo en el aire cargado de electricidad y humedad. Cuando formaba parte del aquelarre, a Astrid le gustaba salir a volar cuando el cielo estaba así de revuelto. Se sentía una sola con las nubes cargadas de agua y energía. Ahora, atascada entre los humanos, era frustrante verlo todo desde el suelo.

Ojalá pudiera volar libremente durante esas noches con Tormenta.

Seguro que a la Nadder le encantaba la idea.

La bruja hizo una mueca. Así que era ésta la sensación de frustración que Hipo y Desdentao sentían cada día por culpa del vínculo. Durante los primeros meses que había vivido en Isla Mema, Astrid había estado concienciándose de que jamás volvería a volar. Ahora, en cambio, tenía a Tormenta. Se preguntó si la Nadder vendría con ella si se lo pidiera una vez que rompiera el vínculo. Astrid le motivaba más la idea de marcharse acompañada por su amiga que coger un barco. 

La bruja se ocultó la cara con las manos y ahogó un grito de rabia. ¿Cómo podía planear los pasos que iba a tomar después de romper el vínculo si ni siquiera había conseguido descifrar el recetario? Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que el grimorio tuviera el hechizo que rompería el vínculo. Astrid no paraba de agarrarse a clavos ardiendo y temía que la única esperanza que le quedaba fuera una decepción más para añadir a su lista. Además, había deseado con fervor poder romper el hechizo antes de las inspecciones y, teniendo en cuenta el resultado de su interrogatorio, Astrid estaba en el punto de mira. 

No podía quedarse por mucho más tiempo en Isla Mema.

Tenía que marcharse, por muy adaptada y a gusto que se sintiera ahora.

Una de sus principales motivaciones para quedarse habían sido la necesidad de proteger a las mujeres de la aldea de Noldor y Eret. Sin embargo, pese a que aún quedaban bastantes por entrevistar —entre ellas Brusca y Gothi—, no habían habido quejas por parte de nadie; probablemente debido a la presencia de Estoico durante los interrogatorios que limitaban el trabajo de los cazadores.

Astrid no quería pensar en sus otras razones para quedarse aquí. No le gustaba la dolorosa sensación en su pecho cada vez que se imaginaba la situación. Jamás hubiera esperado que se encariñaría con un lugar lleno de humanos. Que tendría amigos, incluso una especie de mejor amiga como Brusca, quien era todo lo contrario a ella. O que conviviría con una figura tan sabia como Gothi, con la que había empezado muy mal, pero que ahora mantenían una relación de confianza y complicidad. Astrid desconocía lo que era tener una familia, pero supuso que Gothi había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a una abuela.

Hasta echaría de menos a Desdentao, aunque eso jamás iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Pero lo peor de todo era pensar que ya no estaría más con Hipo. 

Astrid no deseaba perder el contacto con él, pero su inminente matrimonio y la ruptura del vínculo provocarían que su relación no volviera a ser como lo había sido hasta ahora. Astrid jamás estaría interesada en algo más que en el sexo y en su amistad y estaba segura que la pasión y atracción que había entre ellos se disiparía tan pronto desapareciera el vínculo. Aún así, se forzaba a ignorar la profunda desazón que sentía el pensar que Hipo iba a estar casado con Kateriina Noldor, una mujer a la que no amaba. Conociendo al vikingo, mantendría sus votos matrimoniales hasta morirse y, quién sabe, tal vez la próxima vez que volviera a toparse con él estaría rodeado de una horda de niños.

Astrid sumergió su cabeza en la bañera, deseosa de eliminar esa imagen de su mente.

¡Estúpido vínculo!

¡Odiaba sentirse así de imbécil!

La bruja siempre había tenido claro dos cosas a lo largo de su vida: encontrar a su familia y alejarse del aquelarre. ¿Por qué ahora se preocupaba tanto por Hipo, Isla Mema y el resto de sus habitantes? No podía distraerse de su objetivo, no cuando había conseguido librarse de la influencia de Le Fey.

Astrid sacó la cabeza del agua y dio una fuerte bocanada de aire. Cuando abrió los ojos reparó que Hipo se había sentado junto a la bañera y la observaba curioso. 

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Esperar a que termines —contestó él.

—¿Y no podías esperar en mi cuarto? —replicó ella alzando una ceja.

—No, necesitaba enseñarte esto —Hipo le enseñó sonriente lo que tenía entre sus manos e identificó el recetario.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Otra vez? Hipo, en serio, solo pido cinco minutos de paz sin que tengamos que pensar en otra cagada de…

—Astrid —le interrumpió él—. Cállate y coge el libro.

La bruja se secó las manos muy irritada en la manga de su túnica y cogió el recetario. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir la fuerte corriente mágica salir de las tapas de aquel libro.

—No puede ser —susurró ella—. ¿Qué has hecho?

—No es sólo una cuestión de matemáticas, Astrid —contestó él sonriendo como un niño—. No eran siete montones de trece páginas. Setenta y siete recetas y métodos estaban escritos en lenguas germánicas y grecolatinas; sin embargo, el resto no. Por tanto, he pensado que quizás las catorce recetas restantes no eran más que una distracción y que no todos las categorías habían de contener el mismo número de recetas. Además, setenta y siete es un número primo también y es uno que destaca por una razón muy curiosa.

—¿Cual? —preguntó la bruja intrigada.

—Es un número primo que está compuesto por los ocho primeros números primos —explicó Hipo entusiasmado—. Y, después, caí que había hecho algo que no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué ordenar en base al latín? Es un libro mágico, ¿no? Se supone que deben estar escritos en la lengua de las brujas, ¿no?

Astrid asintió con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

—He reordenado las recetas y las categorías en orden alfabético según esa lengua y tan pronto terminé de coserlo empezó a irradiar magia —comentó el vikingo—. Así que supongo que sólo queda el último paso.

Astrid se quedó mirándolo como una pasmarote, pero no se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Era ahora o nunca. Le entregó el libro para poder salir de la bañera y secarse de malas maneras. La tela del camisón se le pegó a la piel y su cabello chorreaba agua, pero no le dio ninguna importancia. Cogió al vikingo de la mano y le forzó a que la siguiera a una pequeña arboleda que había bajando la colina de la casa de Gothi. Sus pies se mancharon de tierra y estaba tiritando a consecuencia del agua, pero su empeño era superior a cualquier contrariedad. 

Cuando estaba segura de que estaban fuera del alcance visual de la casa de Gothi, Astrid se detuvo y encendió dos pequeñas mechas de fuego ignifugo para iluminarlos. Hipo la observaba intrigado y nervioso. 

Cerró los ojos y concentró toda su energía mágica al recitar el hechizo.

No pasó nada.

Volvió a cantarlo.

Nada.

Astrid comenzó a temblar por la frustración. Esta vez el problema no era el libro, sino ella. Estaba débil, su magia ya no era lo que era antes. Quería gritar, mandar todo a la mierda e incluso llorar, cosa que no hacía desde que era una cría.

De repente, unas manos cálidas sostuvo las suyas y Astrid levantó la mirada. Hipo sonrió con una calidez que habría derretido hasta el más frío de los corazones. 

—Todo está bien, As. No estás sola en esto.

No. No lo estaba. La bruja asintió con determinación. Su piel vibraba ante el contacto de los callos y cicatrices de sus manos y Astrid reconoció la extraña y ya no tan desconocida energía que salía desde su interior. La bruja se apoyó en ella y volvió a recitar el hechizo.

Un resplandor proveniente del libro los cegó y sintieron un calambre que les forzó a soltarlo. Tan pronto impactó contra el suelo, el libro dejó de brillar. Hipo y Astrid se cruzaron las miradas sorprendidos antes de enfocar su atención en el tomo. El recetario había presentado un aspecto feo, descolorido y antiguo; sin embargo, el grimorio presentaba una apariencia totalmente distinta. Sus tapas eran de un precioso azul cobalto con detalles dorados que relucían ante las llamas flotantes de Astrid. La bruja tocó el libro con sumo cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a desintegrarse tan pronto sus dedos rozaran contra la piel de la cubierta.

Contuvo la respiración al sentir el enorme poder mágico que desprendía aquel volumen.

—Astrid —llamó Hipo sin apartar la vista del libro y señaló al dibujo que decoraba el libro—. ¿Eso es…?

—Sí, eso es el  _ Yggdrasil _ : el árbol de la vida —confirmó ella fascinada pasando sus dedos por las líneas doradas.

—El árbol de Odín —añadió él impresionado.

La bruja cogió el libro con mucho cuidado e Hipo que se sentó junto a ella. Lo abrieron con suma delicadeza, intentando no emborracharse por la magia que desprendía el mismo. Por lo general, la primera página de un grimorio siempre recogía el juramento del aquelarre al que pertenecía ese grimorio; pero, en este caso, estaba en blanco. Astrid acarició la página y pronunció un hechizo que pudiera revelar la pertenencia de dicho libro, pero no apareció nada. Torció el gesto, pero decidió que tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse. El grimorio albergaba un montón de conjuros complejos que la dejaron no menos que impresionada: hechizos para controlar las mareas, conjuros que crearban vida en tierras yermas… Incluso encantamientos de invocación a espíritus y seres que Astrid solo había oído hablar en los viejos cuentos que Hilda le había contado de pequeña. Si Asta Lund había sido la autora de aquel grimorio había de haber sido muy poderosas, quizás al nivel de una reina de un aquelarre. 

Se preguntó cómo demonios una bruja de semejante categoría habría acabado en Isla Mema asesinada por dragones y cómo aquel libro había terminado en manos de Kaira Gormdsen.

—Astrid, espera.

Hipo puso la mano sobre una página y Astrid soltó un respingo al leer el título del hechizo:

_ Hechizos de composición y desintegración de lazos unealmas. _

Xx.

Astrid estaba pletórica.

Era extraño verla tan contenta y deslumbrante, ¿pero cómo culparla? Tras ocho de meses unida a él, Astrid e Hipo por fin iban a ser libres de la una del otro. No más vínculo, no más magia inesperada a través de él y no más dependencia física y emocional hacia ella. 

Hipo debería estar contento. Romper el vínculo antes de su boda le ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza y le ayudaría a concentrarse en Kateriina y en la estabilidad que traería su matrimonio a la aldea. 

Y aún así se sentía como la mierda.

No quería que Astrid se marchara. El solo pensarlo le generaban náuseas. ¿Cómo iba a poder empezar el día a partir de ahora sin despertarse a su lado? ¿Sin escucharla reír cada vez que le tomaba el pelo? ¿Sin abrazarse a ella para consolar su ansiedad y sentirse menos solo? ¿Sin besarla cada vez como si fuera la última vez? ¿O dormir abrazado a su cuerpo tibio y sudoroso después de haberla poseído —o dejarse poseer por ella— durante horas?

Era insoportable.

Y ahí estaba él, fingiendo su mejor sonrisa cada vez que Astrid deslumbraba felicidad porque por fin podría marcharse, ser libre de él para dejarle atrás.

A primera vista, las instrucciones dadas por el grimorio para quebrar el vínculo parecían sencillas. Necesitaban hacerlo sumergidos en agua dulce cuando la luna llena estuviera en lo más alto y formular el hechizo en conjunto y a la perfección. Por suerte para ellos, sólo tuvieron que esperar una semana para poder llevar a cabo el conjuro y Astrid se había preocupado de que todo saliera según lo previsto. Todas las noches le había hecho recitar el conjuro una y otra vez hasta que ella estuviera satisfecha. No era difícil, más teniendo en cuenta que la lengua de las brujas ya no le sonaba como un idioma extraño a sus oídos, casi podía hablarlo con fluidez y se había visto hablando en esa lengua con ella más de una vez sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

El lugar donde aplicarían el conjuro sería en las cavernas donde se bañaron la noche del Festival. Hipo le había explicado a Astrid que había más manantiales además de las que estuvieron y algunos techos de las cuevas se habían deteriorado con el paso de los años, abriéndose al exterior.

Durante aquella última semana de convivencia, a Hipo le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con ella, pero la organización de la boda y sus respectivos trabajos los tenían absorbidos. Hipo se había enfocado en que la Academia siguiera adelante y, en principio, se sentía a gusto haciendo lo que a él siempre le había gustado y mejor se le había dado: entrenar dragones y ayudar a los demás hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, le habían pedido más de una vez que volviera a la herrería, dado que Bocón y Patapez no daban a basto ellos solos, más teniendo en cuenta que Patapez era un herrero bastante mediocre y no ponía mucho de su parte para mejorar. Finalmente, Hipo llegó a un acuerdo con Patapez y se repartieron las jornadas de trabajo entre la Academia y la herrería. El vikingo no estaba muy contento de tener que volver a trabajar en la forja, pero tampoco podía estar enfadado con Bocón para siempre y, aunque dudaba que pudiera recuperar la confianza que tenían antes, al menos se consolaba de que hubiera cumplido su palabra y se hubiera disculpado con Astrid.

Astrid había prestado ayuda en sus horas libres a los Thornston para coser vestidos y túnicas para su boda. Estaban tan hasta arriba de trabajo que Sigrid Thornston obligó a Chusco a trabajar con ellas también. La bruja se reducía a cortar patrones y a apuntar medidas, pero Sigrid le había puesto a coser cosas simples con la excusa de que un mínimo de costura debía saber. Aunque al principio había sido un verdadero desastre, Astrid había conseguido aprender a hacer cosas básicas, como coser botones o bordar, y estaba orgullosa por ello.

Hipo no podía negar que le molestaba no ver un ápice de tristeza en ella porque todo fuera a terminar pronto. Aún así, no se atrevió a echárselo en cara. No deseaba que los últimos días junto a Astrid fueran empañados por sus estúpidos sentimientos. Además, quizás todo el dolor desapareciera una vez que rompieran el vínculo. Quizás no estaba enamorado y todo fuera una ilusión. Sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que aún desapareciendo el vínculo, él siguiera perdidamente enamorado de ella.

De igual manera, Hipo solo quería que Astrid fuera feliz y si ello conllevara a que debía marcharse de su lado que así fuera, más teniendo en cuenta que era probable que la llamaran para la inspección de brujería. 

Kateriina pululaba mucho a su alrededor, preguntando su opinión sobre si se debía preparar una comida u otra para el banquete, sobre cuándo iba a pasarse a que le tomaran medidas para su túnica de la boda u otros detalles que no le entusiasmaban en absoluto. 

—Tienes que decirme qué flores quieres para tu corona —comentó Kateriina una tarde paseando con él agarrada de su brazo.

—Las que tú escojas estarán bien —dijo él con educación.

La dama puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió.

—Tienes que elaborarme tú la mía —le recordó—. No busques excusas con esto, es una tradición de tu isla. ¿Has pensado qué flores usarás?

Hipo se quedó pensativo y, de repente, recordó que no hacía mucho había tenido una visión de él mismo elaborando una corona de flores.

—¿Qué te parece si te hago una de amapolas?

Kateriina parpadeó sorprendida por su sugerencia, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Son mis favoritas.

La dama iba a besarle, pero Hipo se apartó a tiempo. La mujer hizo una mueca de disgusto por su gesto, pero no dijo nada. Parecía que se había resignado a las esquivas de Hipo y el vikingo se sentía muy culpable, pero ya no sólo porque se sentía terriblemente incómodo dando falsas muestras de cariño, sino que además no podía soportar que Astrid enfermera a causa de un simple beso con Kateriina.

—Hay otra cosa que has de organizar.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hipo intimidado.

—Nuestra casa, ¿cuándo piensas construirla?

Hipo palideció. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante idea.

—No…

—Ya, me lo imaginaba —le interrumpió ella molesta antes de soltarse de su brazo—. Concienciate Hipo de que esto no es algo que pueda llevar yo sola. Vete a hablar con tu padre ahora mismo.

—Kat, en serio, no creo que…

—Ahora, Hipo —le ordenó ella con frialdad.

El vikingo, resignado, fue hablar con su padre, quién se quedó muy desconcertado cuando su hijo entró por la puerta de casa, casi como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma. Hipo intentó ser lo más amable y cortés posible con su padre y, para su consuelo, Estoico ya había contemplado lo de la construcción de su casa.

—Para tu boda estará lista, dile a Kateriina que no se preocupe por eso. Viviréis un poco adentrados en el bosque, pero es un paseo de cinco minutos hasta la aldea —explicó él con calidez—. No te preocupes por eso.

—Gracias papá.

Hipo ya se iba a marchar cuando su padre dijo:

—Hijo, ¿vendrás a dormir hoy?

El vikingo se volteó resignado.

—No lo creo —respondió él con desgana.

Los hombros de Estoico se hundieron por la decepción e Hipo sintió que la culpa le estaba pateando el estómago. 

—Volveré pronto —confesó Hipo sin poder ocultar la amargura en su voz—. Antes de lo que te piensas.

Esperaba una sonrisa feliz de su padre, pero apenas reaccionó. Aún así, Hipo no quiso perder más el tiempo y para cuando Estoico había reunido el valor para formularle una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondando en su cabeza, ya se había marchado.

Cuando llegó el día que romperían el vínculo, Astrid estaba muy agobiada, aunque ya tenía todo organizado para su marcha. Además, Tormenta le había confirmado que se iría con ella y le acompañaría hasta que hubiera terminado con la búsqueda de su familia.

— _ Estoy en deuda contigo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte mis alas para ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia  _ —le había dicho la Nadder con ternura.

Se había decidido marchar dentro dos días, tras haberle preguntado si era su deseo que ella se quedara para su boda si se daba el caso de que no la llamaran para la inspección. Hipo se había negado. La boda iba de ser en sí insoportable y no iba a poder soportar que la bruja estuviera presente mientras se unía a otra mujer a la que no amaba. 

Al caer la noche, ambos montaron en sus respectivos dragones y volaron hasta el otro extremo de la isla. Astrid iba por delante hablando con Tormenta y riendo, mientras que Hipo y Desdentao las seguía por detrás.

— _ ¿Estás bien? _ —preguntó el Furia Nocturna.

—¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? —respondió él con falsa ilusión—. Llevamos meses esperando este día.

— _ Sabes que no tienes que fingir conmigo _ —dijo el dragón con tristeza—.  _ Sé que la quieres y te duele dejarla marchar. _

—Ella es un espíritu libre y jamás se quedaría conmigo —replicó Hipo con una sonrisa afligida—. Y aún dándose el caso que quisiera quedarse, lo nuestro sería imposible dado que me voy a casar en solo un par de semanas.

Desdentao no replicó. Siguieron volando por un rato en silencio hasta que confesó:

— _ Voy a echar de menos que me escuches. _

Hipo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Jamás he necesitado escucharte para entenderme contigo —le animó él—. Siempre supe que eras un insolente.

— _ Muy gracioso  _ —musitó el dragón con sarcasmo—.  _ ¿No vas a echar de menos la magia? _

—No, para nada —dijo él con alivio—. Podré llevar por fin una vida normal sin tener que preocuparme de que hago flotar objetos sin querer o romper las cosas cuando me enfado. 

— _ Pues yo no creo que se te dé tan mal. _

Hipo sonrió y apoyó su mejilla contra su cabeza escamosa.

—Gracias, campeón. Al menos sé que tú seguirás aquí conmigo.

El dragón ronroneó como respuesta.

Aterrizaron frente a la entrada de las cuevas y la bruja pidió a los dragones que se quedaran esperando allí. Astrid le dio el grimorio para que lo cargara él mientras ella encendía sus fuegos ignífugos para iluminar el camino. Caminaron en silencio e Hipo no tardó en adivinar que estaba tan o más nerviosa que él, cosa poco habitual en ella. Si algo le sobraba a Astrid había sido siempre la seguridad en sí misma. 

Llegaron hasta las piscinas donde estuvieron la última vez e Hipo la guió por una galería de piedra que llevaba a otra sección que daba al cielo nocturno. En algún punto del camino, Astrid le dio la mano de forma inconsciente y el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento. Tras quince minutos caminando llegaron a una cueva fría, con solo un par de piscinas expulsando calor y el cielo despejado iluminado por un cúmulo de estrellas. La luna aún no se avistaba entre los salientes del techo.

No se dieron muchos rodeos para desnudarse. Mientras la bruja se desvestía, él apreció las marcas de su cuerpo una última vez bajo la leve luz de las llamas flotantes. Echaría tanto en falta recorrer sus cicatrices con sus dedos, como si fueran un patrón que él mismo hubiera dibujado y que ya conocía de memoria. La bruja también se soltó la trenza y su largo pelo cayó rebelde y enredado hasta por debajo de sus nalgas. Astrid cogió el grimorio y revisó el hechizo una última vez antes de dejarlo sobre su montón de ropa.

Astrid se giró hacia él y su sonrisa le derritió el alma. Se metió en la piscina y ofreció su mano para ayudarle a meterse también. Hipo se sentó en el bordillo y ella misma le quitó la prótesis con cuidado, dejándolo junto a la piscina, y se dejó resbalar torpemente en el agua. Astrid soltó una carcajada e Hipo le salpicó agua a modo de venganza. Estuvieron chapoteando y riendo hasta que la luna empezó asomarse en el hueco del techo. Astrid apagó las llamas flotantes y solo quedaron levemente iluminados por los primeros rayos de la luna.

—Es la hora —dijo ella.

Hipo nadó hasta ella, pero Astrid no se movió.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él preocupado.

La bruja no respondió y era difícil leer su expresión con tan poca luz. Hipo sujetó su brazo con delicadeza, pero ella pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo y besó su mandíbula para esconder su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. 

—¿Podríamos…? —empezó Astrid, pero no quiso seguir.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber él intrigado.

Ella subió sus manos a su rostro y le empujó hasta sus labios para meter la lengua en su boca. Él se unió a ella en su baile dominante hasta que se vieron obligados a parar por la falta de aire. Entonces, la bruja rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y acunó su mejilla contra la suya.

—Una última vez —susurró a su oído—, porque luego todo será diferente.

Hipo la acorraló contra una pared y agradeció que el agua le ayudara a mantener el equilibro de su única pierna entera. Astrid había rodeado su cadera con sus piernas y ninguno de los dos necesitó muchos juegos previos, pues entró en ella como suma facilidad aún estando duro como una roca. Hipo saboreó aquellos últimos momentos con ella antes de destruir el único lazo que la ataba a él. Contuvo las lágrimas y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro para no tener que mirarla. Sin embargo, Astrid cogió su barbilla y le forzó a que la mirara.

—Siempre te ha gustado mirarme cuando me corro, no se te ocurra privarte de ese placer ahora —se echó hacia delante para lamer sus labios—. Y ahora que le he cogido el gusto no pienso permitir que apartes tus ojos de mí.

Hipo obedeció sin mucha resistencia. Ella gritó cuando metió uno de sus pechos en la boca y movió más las caderas para que hubiera más fricción entre ellos. Sin embargo, parecía frustrada, como si aquello no fuera suficiente. Antes de que pudiera entender qué estaba pasando, Astrid tiró del vínculo e Hipo se vio obligado a apoyar una mano contra la pared de piedra para no perder el equilibrio debido a la ola de placer que había sacudido todo su cuerpo y tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no correrse. Hipo no titubeó en hacer lo mismo con ella a la vez que aceleraba sus estocadas. Astrid reaccionó arqueando su espalda mientras llegaba al orgasmo con violencia. Hipo, sin embargo, no se detuvo. 

La luz de luna ahora iluminaba toda la piscina e Hipo pudo apreciar su belleza en todo su esplendor. Su cuerpo atlético marcado por una vida injusta y dura, sus pechos llenos sacudiéndose al ritmo al que él la penetraba, sus ojos entreabiertos clavados en él y su preciosa boca entreabierta soltando sonoros gemidos que esperaban ser acallados por su labios. Llegados a un punto, Astrid no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió por segunda vez gritando su nombre mientras se abrazaba a él. Él lo hizo de seguido.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos así, apoyados contra la pared mientras recuperaban el aire. Hipo no quería que aquel momento terminara nunca. La quería así para siempre. A su lado. Feliz. Sonriente. Clamando su nombre cada vez que se encontraban así. Estuvo a punto de soltar un “te quiero”, pero no fue tan insensato como para decirlo en voz alta. Astrid no titubearía en matarlo si descubría que él sentía algo por ella. Aún así, pese a sus sentimientos, Hipo estaba seguro que no habría problemas para romper el vínculo. Astrid era una bruja poderosa y había seguido todos los pasos.

Debían hacerlo.

Por ella.

Por sí mismo.

Astrid rompió el abrazo y con una cálida sonrisa que pareció brillar por la luz de la luna le llevó hasta el centro de la piscina. Ambos tragaron saliva, nerviosos.

—Cómo lo hemos practicado, ¿vale? —le recordó ella.

Él asintió y se dieron de las dos manos. Cerraron los ojos y formularon la primera parte del hechizo a la vez. Un suave resplandor cubrió el agua e Hipo volvió abrir sus ojos para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Todo su cuerpo, desde su pie hasta su cabeza, estaba enredado en un lazo reluciente color aguamarina que se extendía por toda la piscina y por encima de su cabeza. A Astrid le sucedía algo similar. Sin embargo, lo más curioso era que aquel kilométrico lazo nacía de sus pechos, a la altura de su corazón, solo que el suyo era de un verde intenso y el de ella de un precioso azul celeste. Astrid igual de fascinada que él y no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por aquel lazo etéreo que se embarullaba por su cuerpo como una serpiente atrapando a su presa. Hipo se preguntó hasta qué distancia se extendería aquel lazo y entendió que sería el kilometraje hasta el que podían separarse. 

Sobre sus cabezas se encontraba el nudo que convertía su lazo verdoso y el suyo celeste en el cordón aguamarina que los tenía enredados y se esparcía por todo el lugar. Hipo imitó el gesto de Astrid y cada uno cogió de un extremo del lazo.

—¿Recuerdas el hechizo? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—S-sí —tartamudeó él.

—Según termines de recitarlo, tira con todas tus fuerzas —Astrid miró al cielo y se mordió el labio—. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad, así que, por favor, no me falles.

—No lo haré —prometió él convencido.

Recitaron la última parte del hechizo y tiraron.

Pero no ocurrió nada. 

El nudo seguía igual a cuando había aparecido.

—No lo has pronunciado bien —le regañó Astrid—. Otra vez.

Repitieron el proceso.

Y, una vez más, no sucedió nada.

Ambos comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Astrid elevó el grimorio en el aire y lo atrajo hasta donde ellos, abriéndolo por la página en la que se encontraba el hechizo.

—No… no lo entiendo —dijo ella aterrada—. Lo hemos hecho todo bien.

De repente, el lazo desapareció y ambos vieron que la luna había desaparecido tras un cúmulo de nubes. Astrid se vio obligada a encender sus pequeñas antorchas de fuego ignífugo y volvió a leer el conjuro. Hipo cayó que la bruja estaba temblando y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para que se calmara, pero ella la apartó de un manotazo sin apartar la vista del grimorio.

—Astrid, cálmate por favor —le pidió él nervioso.

—¡Esto no tiene ni un puto sentido! —clamó ella furiosa—. ¿Qué hemos podido hacer mal? Teníamos el conjuro, el día, el lugar… Sí, estaba muy enredado, pero este hechizo debería ser más que suficiente. ¡No entiendo nada! Pocas cosas impiden que estos hechizos se rompan, a menos que…

Astrid calló y se volteó muy lentamente hacia él. El corazón de Hipo se detuvo cuando sus confusos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que estaba pasando.

—A menos que uno de nosotros esté enamorado —terminó la bruja.

El agua empezó a enfriarse con rapidez y los ojos de la bruja habían empezado a brillar por la electricidad furiosa que estaba acumulando en su cuerpo.

—Astrid, no… no es lo que piensas —procedió él en pánico nadando torpemente hacia atrás..

—¿Qué debería pensar entonces? —cuestionó la bruja acercándose a él—. Me has traicionado. Tú, entre todos los que me rodean, me has apuñalado por la espalda —Hipo chocó contra la pared de piedra y la bruja se detuvo a poco centímetros de su cuerpo—. Te lo dije Hipo. Te dije que no te enamoraras. 

Su voz estaba tintada por el dolor, pero Hipo apenas podía concentrarse dado que había empezado a tiritar a causa de la baja temperatura del agua.

—Astrid, por favor… —suplicó él.

—¡Lo he dado todo por ti y por esta mierda de aldea! —chilló ella rabiosa—. ¿Y así me lo compensas? ¿Jodiéndome la puta vida? ¿Condenándome a vivir entre los humanos, en una aldea liderada por un imbécil depresivo como tú que me forzara a subsistir toda mi vida enferma mientras se folla a otra? Y, encima, por tu culpa, jamás podré salir a buscar a mi familia. Seré una don nadie de mierda hasta que los cazadores me encuentren y me ahoguen en el fondo del mar. Y tú, Hipo, morirás conmigo. No lo olvides.

—Yo… yo no q-quería esto tampoco —balbuceó él—. No… no p-pude controlarlo.

La bruja cogió de su cuello con fuerza y su cabeza impactó con fuerza contra la roca. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, pero su mirada seguía furiosa. Hipo sintió un fuerte calambre por la zona de su mandíbula causada por la electricidad que Astrid no podía ya controlar por la ira.

—Has dictado nuestra sentencia de muerte, Hipo —le achacó ella—. Debería matarte yo mismo y acabar con esto. Preferiría morir así, que en manos de los cazadores.

—Astrid, p-por favor, n-no.

Hipo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin poder soportando su profunda mirada de desprecio y odio. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquello termina pronto. Morir sería mejor que aquello. De repente, Astrid apartó la mano e Hipo se dejó caer en la piscina, que de repente se sentía muy caliente. La bruja lo observaba incrédula.

—¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?

—¿El qué?

Astrid la mano que había agarrado de su cuello e Hipo arrugó la frente al caer que estaba roja, como si hubiera sujetado algo que estaba muy caliente. 

—Esto es el puto colmo —musitó ella saliendo de la piscina—. Estoy harta. ¡Harta de ti! ¡De que robes mi magia y no entender qué coño pasa siempre alrededor tuyo!

—Astrid, por favor, escúchame... —imploró él con intención de coger su prótesis, pero la bruja, furiosa, le dio una patada tan fuerte que la tiró a la otra piscina.

—No tengo nada que escuchar por tu parte, humano. Por mí, puedes pudrirte en esta cueva para siempre.

La bruja se había puesto sus leggins sin molestarse en colocarse la ropa interior.

—¡Podemos irnos si quieres! —gritó él desesperado—. ¡Dejaré Isla Mema por ti! ¡Déjame ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia! Cogeremos a Tormenta y a Desdentao y nos iremos esta misma noche…

—Hipo, cierra la puta boca —le interrumpió ella con frialdad.

El vikingo no había caído que sus mejillas estaban húmedas por sus lágrimas de dolor y desesperación. La bruja hizo una mueca y apartó la vista de él fastidiada.

—No sé por qué demonios fuiste tan estúpido de enamorarte —escupió ella—. Nuestra relación era perfecta siendo amigos y follando sin razón. ¿Y ahora resulta que estabas enamorado de mí? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió él frustrado—. No es algo que haya podido controlar.

—Pues debiste hacerlo —le recriminó ella con voz rota—. Si me hubieras dicho hace solo diez minutos que te habrías ido conmigo de Isla Mema, te habría dicho que sí sin pensarlo. Siempre pensé que esta tribu no te merecía y habría ido contigo al fin del mundo si hubiera hecho falta.

—¿Qué ha cambiado entonces? —cuestionó él exasperado.

—Que me has traicionado —contestó ella dolida—. La mayor condición que te puse era que no te enamoraras de mí y lo has hecho. Y ahora me has jodido la vida para siempre. Has conseguido cumplir lo que Le Fey quería desde el principio: dejarme encerrada en una vida insignificante siguiendo ser una don nadie.

Hipo intentó replicar, pero la bruja ya había terminado de vestirse y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida de la cueva.

—¡Astrid! ¡No te vayas, por favor!

La bruja se volteó una última vez e Hipo se quedó sin palabras al ver que, aunque no estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban vidriosos pese a la furia que irradiaban.

—Jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como tú —sentenció ella con firmeza—. No vuelvas acercarte a mí nunca. Para mí ya no existes, Hipo Haddock. 

Astrid desapareció por el túnel e Hipo quedó en la oscuridad de la caverna mientras gritaba su nombre suplicante. 

El joven rompió a llorar desesperado, sin caer en cuenta que, a lo lejos, los primeros truenos de una fuerte tormenta se acercaban a Isla Mema cargando con las lágrimas de alguien que prometió que jamás más volvería a llorar.

Xx.


End file.
